Halványuló Jegyek
by Gilda Slytherin
Summary: A Sötét Nagyúr új segítőtársat remél találni, és már újoncokat toboroz. Köztük van egy nő, akit furcsa látomásokkal áldott meg az ég. Alighogy felesküdik halálfalónak, sorsa máris keresztezi Pitonét.
1. Chapter 1

**Gilda: Halványuló Jegyek**

_Voldemort visszatérése idején járunk. Perselus Piton épp csak hogy újrakezdte kémtevékenységét a Főnix Rendje számára. A Sötét Nagyúr új segítőtársat remél találni, és már újoncokat toboroz. Köztük van egy nő, akit furcsa látomásokkal áldott meg az ég. Alighogy felesküdik halálfalónak, sorsa máris keresztezi Pitonét, hogy aztán egy ideig párhuzamosan haladjanak útjukon. Lehet, hogy annyira nem is különböznek egymástól, mint ahogy elsőre hiszik. Mi tesz valakit valójában halálfalóvá? Vissza lehet-e ezt vajon fordítani, vagy a Jegy örök? Egy regény a változásról, toleranciáról, szeretetről, gyűlöletről, bizalomról. _

_A mű írása 2004 tavaszán kezdődött, jó része még a hatodik kötet ismerete előtt született!_

_Hálás köszönet a kitartó lektorálásért és segítségért Severyn Snape-nek, továbbá köszönet illeti Miraxot és Morgan Le Fay-t is, akik az iromány átfésülésekor nyújtottak (nyújtanak) hatalmas segítséget. _

_Megjegyzés__: a regény olyanoknak ajánlott, akiket nem zavar, hogy az akció sokszor háttérbe szorul a lelkiek mögött._

1. fejezet

_Zöld villanások cikáztak a levegőben. Mindenfelől ordítás, sikoltás hallatszott. Az egész mező egyetlen nagy kavarodás volt. „Adava Kedavra!" – ordította valaki közvetlenül mellette, mire pár méterrel arrébb egy idősebb varázslót látott némán összecsuklani. Megpróbált úrrá lenni bénultságán, de csak zsibbadt ködön át érzékelte az eseményeket. Tudta, kész csoda, hogy eddig nem találta el egyetlen átok sem. _

_- Mire vársz, mozdulj már meg! – üvöltötte a fülébe egy ismerős, éles hang, melynek tulajdonosa nagyot taszított rajta, majd egyetlen pálcasuhintással elsöpört vagy három ellenfelet._

_- Képtelen vagyok rá, nem akarom! – dörömbölt a fejében egy hang. A sajátja. – Elég volt! _

_- Szedd össze magad, vagy nagy on megbánod! – hallotta az előbbi hangot. _

_A félelemtől szédelegve megrázta a fejét. Hányszor hallotta már ezt a fenyegetést! Az apja be is váltja, ezt tudta jól. Nem vonhatja magára még jobban a haragját. Körülötte az ellenség túlságosan jól tartotta magát, az övéi nem nélkülözhettek tovább egyetlen embert sem. Hirtelen megpördült, és pálcájával célba vett egy fehér ruhás nőt. „Capitulatus!" - kiáltotta, mire a nő kezéből kirepült a pálca. Gyorsan elkapta, és immár két fegyverrel vetette bele magát a küzdelembe. A bénultságot mintha elfújták volna róla, egymás után szórta az átkokat. Azon vette magát észre, hogy bár még mindig vigyáz, nehogy halálos átkot mondjon ki, a csata hevében a régi, jól ismert izgalom borítja el. Egyre-másra lőtte ki a kábító átkokat, és kéjes elégedettség töltötte el, ahogy célba vett ellenfelei sorra rogytak össze. „Nem akarom élvezni! Ez borzalmas!" – hallotta ismét a saját hangját. „Nem állhattok az utunkba, mugliimádók!" – kiabálta vissza magában. Úgy érezte, már nem először, hogy megbolondul. Legyen már vége! _

_Körülötte egyre inkább megfogyatkoztak csapatának erői, az ellenség győzelme szinte biztosnak tűnt. Ráadásul a csatatér különböző pontjain ismeretlen eredetű átkok pusztították az övéit. „Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny!" – hasított belé. Ismerte a hatástalanításához szükséges varázslatot, de elvégezni már nem volt ideje: ugyanebben a pillanatban apja elkiáltotta magát: „Visszavonulunk!", de messziről azt is jól látta, ahogy egy hosszú, ősz szakállú varázsló célba veszi az apját. Meg kell akadályoznia! Vagy mégsem? A szakállas varázslóra emelte a pálcáját, de ez a pillanatnyi tétovázás elegendő volt arra, hogy valaki kettőjük közé vesse magát. Apja és a többi társa ebben a pillanatban egy pukkanással eltűnt a csatatérről. A szakállas varázslóra küldött kábító átkát az érkező magas, sötét taláros varázsló könnyedén hárította, és ugyanabban a pillanatban vakító villanást küldött feléje. Az idő hirtelen lelassult. Sűrű ködön keresztül érzékelte, hogy nem halt meg, de mintha hosszú percek alatt csuklott volna össze, miközben egyre közelebbről érezte a sötét taláros varázsló tekintetét. _

***

Rania rémült kiáltással, zihálva ült fel az ágyában. Ez nem lehet igaz! Egyszerűen képtelen volt szabadulni ettől az álomképtől. Az utóbbi időben már szinte minden éjjel ugyanazt látta. Nem akart arra gondolni, mit jelent, ha látomása ismét a valóságot mutatja. Még mindig vadul dobogott a szíve a rémülettől, de kényszerítette magát, hogy gondolkozzon. Eddig kételkedett, de most már egyre inkább biztos volt benne, hogy a valóság tárult fel előtte. És az, hogy egyre gyakrabban álmodta ezt a jelenetet, csak azt jelentheti, hogy a rettegett esemény egyre közeleg. Rania kezdett kétségbeesni. Mit tegyen? Apjának nem mondhatja el az álmát. Az utóbbi időben túl gyakran tévedett. „Nagy hiba volt veled vesződnöm évekig! Semmi hasznodat nem veszem!" - mondta ilyenkor az apja, és ő legszívesebben ott helyben elsüllyedt volna.

Rania felsóhajtott, és a sarokban lévő mosdóhoz ment. Egyre inkább feladta, hogy az apja valaha is elégedett lesz vele. Ha most elmondaná, mit látott álmában, csak újra megkapná a százszor hallott szemrehányást. Másfelől viszont mi lesz, ha a látottak bekövetkeznek? Bár ha az álom végére gondol, az sem biztos, hogy a csata után valaha viszontlátja… Ki lehetett az a varázsló, aki visszaverte a kábító átkát? Álmában a varázsló az ellenséghez tartozott, de akkor miért nem ölte meg? Azok a fekete szemek… tudta, hogy már látta valahol, és nemcsak álmában. A többiek csak arcnélküli fantomok voltak, de ezek a szemek kristálytisztán éltek az emlékezetében. Abban is biztos volt, hogy már korábban is többször álmodott vele. Ez vajon figyelmeztetés, hogy óvakodjon tőle? Érezte, hogy ezúttal nem csapja be a megérzése, de hogyan óvakodjon valakitől, akit nem is ismer? Próbáljon kimaradni a csatából? Sokáig már nem húzhatja az időt mindenféle kifogásokkal, elvégre most fogják hivatalosan is beavatni!

A gondolattól megrázkódott. Ma lesz a napja! Szemtől szembe fog állni a Sötét Nagyúrral, akinek hűséget fog esküdni! „De hiszen erre vágytál egész életedben, nem?" - kérdezte önmagától. Az ablakhoz lépett, és szélesre tárta. Már maga sem tudta, mire vágyott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy apjától kiváló képzést kapott, és azt is tudta, hogy miért olyan értékes a Halálfalók számára. „Igazi Látó csak nagyon ritkán születik" – mondta öntelten Trelawney, egykori tanára. A gondolatra gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Még hogy igazi Látó! Trelawneynak fogalma sincs, milyen az, hirtelen furcsa képeket látni maga előtt, elveszteni a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, miközben körülötte mindenki azt hiszi, megbolondult! Felriadni éjszaka az ijesztőbbnél ijesztőbb álmokra, majd álmatlanul morfondírozni, hogy az igazat látta-e, vagy csak a fáradt agysejtjei szüleményét! Próbálni irányítani az álmokat, boldogan reménykedni, mikor sikerül, és összeomlani, mikor újra megcsalja egy álom... Kételkedni önmagában, hogy épeszű-e egyáltalán… Rania hangosan felnevetett, ahogy eszébe jutottak azok a jóslástan órák. Teafű, kristálygömb, kártya, hahaha! Róla már a legelső órán megállapította Trelawney, hogy teljesen vak a jövő titkai iránt. Bár úgy lenne, gondolta ezredszerre.

Ezzel nem jutok semmire, hunyta be a szemét. El kell végre döntenem, mit akarok valójában. Ide akarok tartozni, vágta rá gondolatban azonnal. Nos jó, ha így van, akkor mindent meg kell tennie, hogy be is fogadják. Most, amikor a Sötét Nagyúrhoz hű, évekig rejtőzködő erők végre egyesülhetnek, talán végre ő is hasznossá teheti magát. Ha már eddig csak kolonc voltál apád nyakán, futott át az agyán az önkínzó gondolat. Bár a józan esze azt súgta, hogy ez így nem igaz, ez a súgás nem tudta elnyomni az újra rátörő önmarcangolást.

Nézz magadra, mondta magának, még csak nem is hasonlítasz rá.

Rania a tükör elé állt. Valóban, még csak nyomokban sem látta magán viszont apja szabályos, szép vonásait. Ehelyett lángvörös hajbozontott látott, melyet világéletében gyűlölt. Répaszínű, gondolta mindig. Legalább a szemének lenne normális színe, de nem, az valahol a barna és a zöld között van félúton. Mocsárszínű, fintorgott a tükörképére.

Nem sikerült örökölnie apjának kreolos bőrét sem: az ő bőre világos volt, milliónyi szeplővel tarkítva. Na és a szája, vastag, mint egy szerecsené, gondolta. Alakját pedig mindig is túl vékonynak találta. Ezekkel a jellemzőkkel nemhogy nem hasonlított apjára, de még anyja légies, szőke szépségéből sem jutott neki semmi. Ezzel tisztában volt, éppen elégszer hallotta a családjától. Apja egyszer azt mondta, születésekor valószínűleg elcserélték a St. Mungóban, ezért lóg ki ennyire a családból. Bezzeg Darius… Ne gondolj rá, mondta magának a beléhasító ismerős fájdalomra. Inkább a bizonyításra gondolj.

Hát most itt a jó alkalom. Rania felvetette a fejét, és elhatározásra jutott. Ma felesküszik a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatára, és legjobb tudása szerint fogja betartani esküjét. Itt majd megmutatja, hogy ér valamit. A Nagyúr biztosan segíteni fog, hogy kiteljesíthesse képességeit, elvégre soha nem volt még senki mellette, akiből igazi Látó válhatott volna. És talán végre apjának is hasznára lehet valamivel, aki teljes erőből azon fáradozott, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr jobb keze lehessen. „Már eddig is nagy hasznára voltál, nem emlékszel? Nélküled nem jutott volna ilyen közel a céljához! Sok helyzetből került már ki győztesen a te segítségeddel!" – súgta józanabbik énje.

- Kapd össze magad, ezúttal nem hibázhatsz! – mondta tükörképének. Felöltözött és eltökélten kilépett a szobából.

***

- Dumbledore professzor, sürgősen beszélnünk kell! – lépett oda Perselus Piton az igazgatóhoz a Nagyteremben.

- Itt az idő, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore teljesen feleslegesen, mert nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Piton milyen mereven tartja a bal karját.

- Igen. Úgy tűnik, ma lesz a napja.

- Akkor tíz perc múlva találkozunk az irodámban! – mondta az igazgató és körülnézett. – Szólok a többieknek is.

Piton sötét tekintettel közeledett az igazgatói szoba felé. Nem számított rá, hogy ennyire hamar szólítja majd a Nagyúr. De mikor lehetett előre kiszámítani a Sötét Nagyúr lépéseit? Nyilván az Egyesülés Napját is azért hozta előre, hogy az minél váratlanabbul érje ellenfeleit.

Mikor benyitott Dumbledore irodájába, már valamennyi kollégája ott ült, bár meglehetősen szűkösen fértek el ennyien. Szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget a szobában, de a tanároknak szemmel láthatólag sejtelmük sem volt arról, hogy miért vannak itt. Dumbledore komor arccal meredt maga elé, és még a vállán ülő Fawkes is mintha a homlokát ráncolta volna. Piton gyorsan leült az egyik karosszékbe és megszólalt:

- Igyekezzünk, nem vesztegethetem az időt. A Nagyúr számára a késés az egyik fő bűn. – Remélte, hogy tényleg nem kell sok időt elvesztegetnie a felesleges locsogással, amit Dumbledore tanácskozásnak nevez. Az igazgató tőle cseppet sem meglepő módon mindenbe beavatta a tanári kart, kérve őket, hogy egyelőre ne hagyják el hosszabb időre a Roxfortot. Száz százalékig megbízom a kollégákban, mondta akkor Pitonnak, aki sokadszorra érzett ellenállhatatlan késztetést, hogy valami nagyon durvát válaszoljon az igazgató néha már naivitást súroló bizalmára, ami jelen esetben semmi másra nem volt jó véleménye szerint, mint hogy még több ember sápítozását kelljen hallgatnia. Utálta, hogy állandóan kiselőadást kell tartania a nagy plénum előtt arról, mit hogyan végzett, és mit fog tenni. „Perselus, egy csapat vagyunk, értse meg!" – magyarázta Dumbledore. „És mindannyian aggódunk magáért!" Na persze, de még hogy aggódnak, gondolta sötéten Piton.

- Ezek szerint máris vissza kell mennie? – kérdezte rémülten McGalagony. – De hát a többiek még vissza sem érkeztek!

- Én már hetekkel ezelőtt is azt mondtam, hogy hiba halogatni ezt a megbeszélést csak azért, hogy teljesen hasznavehetetlen emberekre várjunk! – mondta Piton dühösen.

- Belátom, hogy igaza volt, Perselus, ami a késlekedést illeti – nézett rá Dumbledore. – De azért azt meg kell vallani, hogy Rémszem Mordon például semmiképpen nem nevezhető hasznavehetetlennek. A többiekről nem is beszélve.

- Fölösleges ecsetelnem _némelyek_ idehívásának szükségtelenségét – felelte Piton. – Igazgató úr pontosan tudja, mi a véleményem róluk.

- Igen, Perselus, tudom. Ennek ellenére szükségesnek láttam nekik is baglyot küldeni, amikor ön legutóbb visszatért azokkal a hírekkel. Elvileg bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek. De ezen most már kár vitatkozni, inkább azt találjuk ki, hogy mit tegyünk.

- Egy pillanat – szólt közbe vékony hangján Flitwick professzor, a bűbájtan tanár. – ezek szerint a múltkor nem mondott el nekünk mindent?

- Úgy láttam jobbnak, hogy a beszámolóval megvárjuk, amíg legalább a Rend tagjai ideérnek – felelte Dumbledore. – De most változott a helyzet. Kérem, Piton professzor, hogy röviden tájékoztassa a kollégákat a helyzetről.

- Kérem. Dumbledore professzor kérésére a múltkor már beszámoltam önöknek a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatos valódi feladataimról, az igazgató úr pedig tájékoztatta magukat a Főnix Rendje feltámasztásának szándékáról. Szintén Dumbledore professzor kérésére azt nem mondtam el, hogy megtudtam, a Sötét Nagyúr az elkövetkező hónapokban összegyűjti a hozzá hű, bujkáló erőket. Ezek az egységek eddig önállóan, titokban tartották fenn magukat, de most, hogy a Nagyúr visszanyerte hatalmát, valamennyien készek mellé állni. Sőt, több éves működésüknek köszönhetően komoly utánpótlással rendelkeznek, akikről ugyan nem lehet tudni, hányan vannak, de a hírek szerint száznál is több „újonc" Halálfaló vár beavatásra. A ceremóniára akkor kerül majd sor, amikor az összes különálló egység összegyűlik. A Nagyúr két héttel ezelőtt azt mondta, hogy ez várhatóan két-három hónapon belül fog megtörténni, és azon a napon minden Halálfalónak meg kell jelennie a színe előtt. Erről a szokott módon fog majd bennünket értesíteni. Nos, úgy tűnik, két hét is elég volt arra, hogy az erőit összeszedje.

- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy most azért kell visszamennie, mert ma egyesülnek Tudjukki erői? – kérdezte rémülten Bimba professzor.

- De igen, minden valószínűség szerint. A kérdés csak az, hogy visszamenjek-e a halálfalókhoz, és folytassam-e a kémkedést, vagy sem. Számomra ugyan ez sem kérdés, de Dumbledore professzor...

- De mi van, ha mégsem ezért hívatja önt, nekünk pedig még bőven van időnk megvárni a többieket? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Trelawney.

- Kedves Professzor asszony, ez a lehetőség fennáll, de önnek, aki a jövőbe lát, nyilván teljesen világos, hogy a Nagyúr miért hívat most – mondta gúnyosan Piton.

- Természetesen előre látok mindent – mondta Trelawney méltóságteljesen. – Ezért magam is azt mondom, hogy most kell dűlőre jutnunk a teendőket illetően.

- Nos tehát – mondta somolyogva Dumbledore, még mielőtt Piton válaszolhatott volna, - minthogy a barátaink nem érkeztek még meg, magunknak kell döntenünk.

- De Igazgató úr, azért bizonyára nem ült ön sem tétlenül Piton professzor visszatérte óta! – mondta Flitwick professzor.

- Természetesen nem, azonnal baglyot küldtem jó pár szövetségesünknek. A régi Rend még élő tagjai mindannyian támogatásukról biztosítottak, nem is számítottam másra, teszem hozzá. De be kell látniuk, igen nehéz dolgunk van, hiszen a varázslók többsége még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Nagyon kevés barátunk van ebben a küzdelemben. Azért nem vagyunk egyedül, a baglyok majdnem mind válasszal érkeztek vissza, amelyekben komolyabb segítségre is ígéretet kaptam. Ez azonban sajnos nekik is időbe telik.

- Igazgató úr, ezek valóban aggasztóan komoly dolgok – szólt közbe egy eddig csöndben ülő, fiatal tanár. – De mégsem értem, mennyiben érinti ez Piton professzor visszamenetelét.

- Dangor professzor, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy önnek édesmindegy, milyen veszélyekkel jár számomra a kémkedés – csattant fel megvetően Piton. – De javaslom, tartsa észben azokat a fontos információkat, amiket a Nagyúr-ellenes erők számára hozok!

- Perselus, Dangor professzor nem úgy értette – csitította Dumbledore, és rámosolygott a szőke fiatalemberre. – Nyilván arra gondolt, hogy az eddigi veszélyekhez képest miben jelent újdonságot ez a mostani alkalom. És lássa be, különösen számára jogos a kérdés feltevése.

- Hogyan? – kapta fel a fejét zavartan a fiatal tanár. – Nem értem, mi köze ennek hozzám? Vagyis... Csak nem...?

Dumbedore sajnálkozva látta a döbbenetet az arcán, ahogy megértette a dolgot.

- Igen, Darius, nagyon sajnálom, de Piton professzor értesülései szerint az ön apja rendelkezik jelenleg a legnagyobb erőkkel. Minden jel szerint újra Voldemort közvetlen bizalmasának szerepére pályázik. Valószínűleg hamarosan szembekerülhetünk vele.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy a következő mondandójára gondolt, de Darius szobormerev arcára pillantva biztos volt benne, hogy az már tudja, mi következik.

- Sőt, Darius, szörnyű, hogy ezt kell mondjam – mondta végül, - de én azt gyanítom, minden valószínűség szerint az ön nővére is az újoncok között lesz.

- Dumbledore professzor – szólt közbe óvatosan Bimba professzor. – Ha jól értelmezem a szavait, ez az ember különös veszélyt jelent Piton professzornak, de nem egészen világos számomra, hogy miért? Talán tudja, hogy Piton professzor a mi oldalunkon áll? De hát hogyan?

Dumbledore Pitonra nézett, de az összeszorított szájjal, merev arccal ült a helyén. Nos, jó, gondolta, erről valóban nem szükséges mindenkinek tudnia.

- Piton professzor azt gyanítja, hogy Keren Dangor tisztában van, vagy hamarosan lesz, az ő valódi hovatartozásával. A lánya ugyanis megsejthetett valamit, amikor még a Roxfortba járt, és ha azóta kiteljesedtek a képességei, akkor esetleg könnyűszerrel átláthatja Perselus valódi szándékait.

- Rania Dangor? Dehát hogyan? – kérdezte Flitwick. – Jól emlékszem, az én házamba tartozott, de ő mindössze egy évet járt ide, vagy tíz éve, és Piton professzor nem is tanította!

- Én annál inkább! – mondta Trelawney. – Sose láttam még nála tehetségtelenebb tanítványt! Még hogy kiteljesedtek a „képességei"?! Dumbledore professzor, az a lány nem volt egészen beszámítható! Ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy pont tőle kell Piton professzornak tartania?

- Sybill, kérem! – mondta figyelmeztetően Dumbledore, és Dariusra pillantott. A fiatalember azonban felvetette fejét, és keményen a szemébe nézett.

- Igazgató úr, a nővérem számomra megszűnt létezni, amikor az apám mellé állt. Bármit mondanak itt róla, az engem egyáltalán nem érdekel.

Dumbledore egy pillanatig tűnődve nézte fiatal kollégáját, majd Pitonhoz fordult.

- Perselus, a döntés a magáé. Jól tudja, hogy miért aggódom annyira. Én nem utasíthatom, hogy menjen vissza Voldemorthoz. – Sejtette, mi lesz kollégája válasza. Tudta, hogy fél. Hogyne félne. Csak egy őrült nem félne rendszeresen szembenézni Voldemorttal. Hát még félrevezetni. De azt is tudta, hogy Piton hihetetlen módon fegyelmezett tud lenni, ha akar. Képes ezt a félelmét egy külön fiókban őrizni, teljesen elválasztva a számtalan okától, amiért mégis újra és újra erőt vesz magán, és visszatér a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Bár az ifjúkori sérelmeit is képes lenne betenni egy külön fiókba, mélázott el.

- Igazgató úr – állt fel Piton, - én sem hiszem, hogy az a lány gondot okozna nekünk. Visszamegyek. Meg kell próbálnom legalább időt nyerni, hogy felkészülhessünk.

Dumbledore arcán látszott, hogy nem is számított másra, de hangosan csak annyit mondott:

- Rendben, Perselus, akkor menjen. Ha találkozik Dangorral vagy a lányával, próbálja a legilimenciát alkalmazni, hogy biztosan megtudja, ha gyanakodnak, és azonnal jöjjön vissza, ha úgy érzi, hogy tudnak a maga valódi szándékairól.

- Ennyire komoly a helyzet? – kérdezte elszörnyedve McGalagony, aki pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel az igazgató gyakorlatilag felhatalmazta Pitont a fekete mágia használatára.

- Ennyire, Minerva – mondta Dumbledore, és valóban rettenetesen komoly volt az arckifejezése. – Kérem, most menjenek, és mindenki álljon készen, amint Piton professzor visszatér, azonnal újabb megbeszélést hívunk össze. Az iskola és a tanulók biztonsága érdekében fontosnak tartom, hogy önök tisztában legyenek a helyzettel. Sajnálom, hogy ezzel keresztülhúztam az esetleges nyaralási terveiket. Perselus, maga maradjon egy pillanatra. Darius – mondta, ahogy a fiatal tanár szóra nyitotta a száját, – később mindent megbeszélünk.

A tanárok aggodalmas arccal kisiettek az ajtón. Jellemző, gondolta Piton gúnyosan, egyikük sem méltat egy pillantásra sem, pedig Dumbledore szerint éppen halálos veszélybe indulok. De hát mikor érdekelt ez itt bárkit is?

- Perselus – szólt az igazgató, amikor becsukódott az ajtó. – Kérem, legyen nagyon óvatos. Ne becsülje le Keren Dangor hatalmát. Emlékszik, volt szerencsénk megismerkedni vele.

- Emlékszem – mondta Piton összeszorított szájjal.

- Ami pedig a lányát illeti, továbbra is az a véleményem, hogy ha még mindig az apjával van, akkor ő a fő veszélyforrás számunkra. Ha az elmúlt években ki tudta bontakoztatni a képességeit, akkor nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie vele. Én nem hinném, hogy elfelejtette, amit látott! Akkor pedig csak idő kérdése, hogy Voldemort megtudja, hová is tartozik ön valójában.

- Bár változatlanul biztos vagyok benne, hogy Miss Dangor nem ismert fel, és nem fog rám gyanakodni, de észben tartom, amit mondott. Most mennem kell.

- Sok szerencsét, Perselus!

Dumbledore hosszan nézett elsiető kollégája után. Tudta, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor visszaküldi, hatalmas erőfeszítést követel tőle. És most még annál is jobban aggódott érte, mint ahogy mutatta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyes döntés volt felhatalmazni, hogy nézzen bele mások fejébe. Ez az egyik legkönnyebb út volt a fekete mágia felé, ezt tudta jól. Nagyot sóhajtott, és simogatni kezdte Fawkest.

- Egyszer ennek is be kell következnie, ugye, Fawkes? Önmagának is be kell bizonyítania végleg, hogy ide tartozik.

***

Rania lehajtott fejjel ült a reggeliző asztalnál. Egy falat sem ment le a torkán az idegességtől, ráadásul végig kellett hallgatnia, ahogy az apja előadást tart a többi ifjú „tanítványának" arról, hogy mit szokott tenni a Nagyúr azokkal, akik hasznavehetetlennek bizonyulnak.

Már csak ez hiányzott nekem, gondolta Rania. Biztosra vette, hogy ezek után a Nagyúr színe előtt fog összeesni. Akkor garantált a Cruciatus.

Annyira elmerült a sötét gondolatokban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a többiek befejezték a reggelit, és már mind kimentek a teremből. Arra eszmélt, hogy az apja megragadja a vállát.

- Nem gondolja a kisasszony, hogy talán ideje lenne magához térnie? – kérdezte Dangor. – Mikor fogsz már rendes halálfalóhoz illően viselkedni?

Rania apja még mindig fiatalos, jóképű arcába nézett.

- Igyekszem, apa. De mondd, igazat mondtál az előbb, azzal a Cruciatusszal?

- Hát, az biztos, hogy neked jó esélyed van rá. De ha képes vagy észben tartani, amire tanítottalak, akkor talán megúszhatod.

Rania gúnyos kacajt hallott az ajtó felől. Bellatrix Lestrange állt ott, és arckifejezéséből világos volt, hogy hallotta az utolsó szavakat. Raniában már a nő puszta látványára is viszolygás robbant. Soha nem találkozott még nála visszataszítóbb emberrel. Nem elsősorban a külseje volt csúnya – a Sötét Nagyúr megadta kedvencének azt az elégtételt, hogy a szörnyű azkabani évek után mindenféle sötét mágiával visszaadta szépségét - hanem az a rettenetes feketeség, ami sütött belőle. Az eszelős szemeiről nem is beszélve. De az apja szemmel láthatólag értékeli ezt, gondolta szomorúan, ahogy Dangor odament Bellatrixhoz, és csatlakozott a nevetéshez. A nő mindig rettentő jót szórakozik rajta, amikor csak teheti. Az apja pedig nem tesz ellene semmit, gondolta, és felállt. Újból megrohanták a kétségek, hogy helyesen dönt-e.

Rania nem értette, mi történik vele. Az apja mindig is azt tanította neki, hogy engedjen szabad folyást a dühének, a gyűlöletének, ne fojtsa el soha, és ő hamar megtanulta, hogy ilyenkor valóban jobban érzi magát. Használd kedved szerint a hatalmadat, ha az hasznodra vagy örömödre válik, ez volt a halálfalók fő tanítása. Raniának eddig nem voltak ezzel kapcsolatban különösebb fenntartásai, mert minden alkalommal erősnek és hatalmasnak érezte magát, amikor ezen elv szerint használta a mágiát. De amióta apja csapatával rátámadtak arra a mugli falura... újra átfutott rajta az a döbbent iszonyat, ami társai gyilkos nevetését hallva eltöltötte, amint azok a legborzasztóbb átkokat küldték a védtelen muglikra... ugyan ő maga sem dicsekedhetett volna patyolatfehér múlttal, de ez az eset valamiért mégis kibillentette a biztos mederből. Ez várna rá egész további életében? Ilyen pitiáner, mégis szörnyű dolgok? Persze nem minden halálfaló szadista szükségszerűen, nyilván... vajon vannak mások is, akiket csak a csordaszellem és a gyengeség visz az efféle akciókba?

- Gyerünk – zökkentette ki apja hangja a merengéséből, és megrovó tekintetéből ítélve azonnal tudta, hogy apja már jó párszor szólíthatta, mielőtt eljutott volna hozzá a hangja.

- Csak nem megint a kis vízióidat nézegetted? – gúnyolódott Bellatrix.

- Szeretnéd tudni, ugye? – vágott vissza Rania. – Sajnálom, de azt hiszem, a te földhözragadt gondolkodásoddal úgyse lennél képes felfogni, bármit is mondanék.

A nő vészjósló arcára nézve Rania maga is megdöbbent saját válaszán. Bár mindig is tisztában volt vele, hogy Bellatrix féltékeny rá és a képességeire, azt is tudta, hogy nem tanácsos ujjat húzni vele. Szerencsére apja nem várta meg, amíg Bellatrix válaszol, hanem dühösen rájuk förmedt:

- Megmondtam már, hogy hagyjátok abba ezt a gyerekes viselkedést! Nemsokára a Sötét Nagyúr színe előtt fogunk állni, ti meg ezzel az idióta piszkálódással vagytok elfoglalva?

Bellatrix egy utolsó, gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Raniára, és kiviharzott a szobából. Dangor a lányára nézett.

- Azért ennél több eszed is lehetne! Pont vele kell összetűznöd? Ő a Nagyúr egyik legrégebbi és legközelebbi híve!

Rania felvidult a gondolatra, hogy apja a közbeszólásával őt akarta megóvni, nehogy elfajuljon a vitája Bellatrixszal. Dangor azonban folytatta:

- Ha ezzel elrontod az esélyeimet a Nagyúrnál, akkor nagyon megjárod! Most pedig gyerünk, mert mindenki ránk vár!

Ahogy az előtérbe értek, már a csapat valamennyi tagja ott volt. Apja eléjük lépett és így szólt:

- Halálfalók! Életetek legnagyobb pillanata előtt álltok! A Sötét Nagyúr, mindannyiunk vezére végre visszatért közénk! A hosszú évek bujkálása most véget ért! Csatlakozunk a Nagyúrhoz és megtoroljuk mindazt a megaláztatást, amit az eltűnése óta el kellett viselnünk! Ti, akik ma felesküsztök a Nagyúr szolgálatára, gondoljatok arra, mekkora dicsőség a létező legnagyobb hatalmat szolgálni! Ez az erő mindennél nagyobb fegyvert ad majd a kezetekbe, olyan erőt, amiről eddig nem is álmodtatok!

Rania látta, hogy az apja szavai mekkora hatással vannak a fiatal tanítványokra. Még ő sem tudta kivonni magát a delejes szavak csábítása alól. Úgy érezte, ostobaság volt egy percig is kételkedni a helyes útban. Apja következő mondatától azonban meghűlt benne a vér.

- Ne feledjétek - mondta Dangor, – amikor a Nagyúr előtt álltok és esküt tesztek, azt teljes szívetekből kell mondanotok! A Nagyúr, korunk leghatalmasabb varázslója képes bárki gondolataiba belelátni, hozzá csak az tartozhat, akinek a szándékai teljesen őszinték, gondolatai nyitottak, és nem próbál semmit rejtegetni előtte! Aki úgy érzi, hogy nem biztos az elhatározásában, most még meggondolhatja magát! Jobb, ha most teszi, mert a Nagyúr nem tűr meg gyenge láncszemet maga mellett! Senki nem bújhat el előle!

Rania halára vált arccal nézett körül, de a társai mind csillogó szemmel, eltökélt arccal néztek vissza apjára. Nem állhat ki pont ő a sorból! Az biztos, hogy akkor itt többé nem lenne maradása, akkor pedig mihez kezdene? De hát ő nem is akar mást kezdeni, a Nagyúr semmiféle ilyen gondolatot nem láthat rajta! „És az előbbi kétségeid, az álmaid, a látomásaid?"- súgta egy hang a fejében. A fenébe, gondolta hirtelen támadt dühvel, apja miért nem volt képes korábban szólni erről? Na persze, hát mit is várt a Nagyúrtól? Azért, mert ő még soha senkit nem ismert, aki képes lett volna a legilimenciára, a világ leghatalmasabb varázslójának persze, hogy nem okozhat gondot az egyik legnehezebb varázslat. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy Dangor őt figyeli. Felvetette a fejét, és egyenes tekintettel, keményen nézett vissza apjára. Az elégedetten bólintott, és így szólt:

- Jól van, akkor indulhatunk. Bellatrix elegendő zsupszkulcsot hozott a Nagyúrtól. Álljatok kisebb csoportokba, és fogjátok meg a kulcsokat!

Bellatrix különböző tárgyakat kezdett szétosztani a csoportok között. Raniáék felé közeledve gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg felé, és a kezébe nyomott egy döglött patkányt. Rania hirtelen rántást érzett a köldökénél, és pörögve beleveszett a Térbe.

***

- Á, Perselus Piton! Csakhogy ideértél, remélem, valami fontos dolog tartott vissza?

Piton lehajtotta a fejét. Már ráérzett, mekkora az a mérték, amennyire el kell fednie félelmét. Volt olyan jó okklumens, hogy akár teljesen elrejtse, de tudta, hogy Voldemort számára vörös posztó lenne, ha valamelyik követője félelem nélkül nézne szembe vele. Dumbledore segített neki megérteni. A legnagyobb akart lenni, az egyetlen, akitől mindenki retteg, aki számára nincsen konkurencia, akinek a hatalmát senki és semmi nem veszélyezteti.

- Elnézést kérek, Nagyúr. Dumbledore megbeszélést tartott, úgy éreztem, maradnom kell, ha új híreket akarok hozni neked!

- Na és hoztál? – kérdezte Voldemort élesen. – Nézz rám!

- Igen, Nagyúr – felelte Piton. – Dumbledore semmit sem sejt a terveidből, de felkeltették a figyelmét az egyre inkább megszaporodó muglivadászatok. A visszatérésedet a varázslóvilág számára még mindig homály fedi, de Dumbledore mindent megtesz, hogy meggyőzze őket. Szerencsére senki nem hisz neki – Piton Voldemort szemébe nézett, hagyta, hadd pásztázza a gondolatait. _Most_ valóban azt gondolta, amit elmondott. A vöröslő szemek pillantásától mint mindig, most is áthullámzott rajta a rettegés, de nem próbálta már leküzdeni. Tudta, hogy hasznára van. Ezt kell látnia.

Voldemort megnyugodva dőlt hátra.

- Nagyon jó. Éppen itt az ideje, hogy összevonjam az erőimet. Az utóbbi időben néhányan valóban kissé túlbuzgóan igyekeztek bizonyítani az irántam való hűségüket. – Voldemort hideg kacajt hallatott. – De ezért nem teszek nekik szemrehányást. Mostantól azonban vége az egyéni akcióknak! Itt az idő, hogy értelmes dolgokra koncentráljunk.

Piton szívesen megkérdezte volna, mi a szándéka, de nem merte. És felesleges lett volna. A Nagyúr valószínűleg senkiben nem bízott meg igazán, és neki még meg kell szolgálnia azt a kevés bizalmát, amit képes a legközelebbi híveibe vetni. Egyelőre alig telt el valamennyi idő azóta, hogy Voldemort visszaérte után először jött a kegyeiért könyörögni. Akkor többen is így tettek, de Voldemort őt különösen meggyötörte. Piton azonban hamar ráébresztette arra, hogy ő lehet a leghasznosabb híve valamennyiük közül. Dumbledore közvetlen közelében tevékenykedve olyan információkkal láthatta el, amelyeket rajta kívül senki mástól nem kaphatott meg. Erős Imperius átkot küldött tehát rá – okulva a nem sokkal korábbi szégyenletes vereségből Harry Potterrel szemben, amiről a halálfalók közül csak néhányan tudtak, a Nagyúr most már csak a fénykorában kidolgozott, óriást is ledönteni képes Imperiusát használta -, és megparancsolta neki, hogy menjen vissza Dumbledore-hoz kémkedni. Még szerencse, gondolta fanyarul Piton, hogy elfelejtette, hogy annak idején éppen ő, Piton vett részt az Imperiussal folytatott kísérletezgetésében, és megtanulta annak legyőzését is. Tudta, hogy szerencséje volt, hogy Imperiust kapott. Enélkül Voldemort sokkal nehezebben hitte volna el, hogy Dumbledore ellen kémkedik neki.

- Nos, rendben. Akkor hát valamennyien együtt vagyunk – nézett körül hű halálfalói között Voldemort a trónra emlékeztető székéről. Mindig is kedvelte a színpadias megoldásokat. – Már csak Dangor hiányzik, Bellatrix szerint azonnal itt lesznek. Üljetek ide mellém, hű szolgáim, élvezzétek ti is ezt a fenséges látványt!

Piton hátrafordult, és a terem számtalan bejáratán keresztül több száz fekete taláros alakot látott beözönleni. Sietve elfoglalta a helyét a Voldemort trónja melletti székek egyikén, és így már zavartalanul tanulmányozhatta a tömeget. Te jó ég, gondolta elszörnyedve, ennyien vannak? Erre nem fog tudni Dumbledore felkészülni.

A most érkezett halálfalók és tanítványaik leborultak Voldemort előtt, akinek intésére felálltak, és elindultak felé.

- Mielőtt befogadnánk őket, egyenként el fognak haladni előttem. – mondta a körülötte ülőknek Voldemort. – Nézzétek meg őket alaposan, alkalmasak-e a szolgálatomra.

Piton összehúzott szemmel vizsgálta a halálfaló-jelölteket. Mindegyiknek magasztos áhítat ült az arcán, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúrra néztek. Bolondok, gondolta Piton keserűen, tényleg azt gondoljátok, hogy majd itt megtaláljátok a helyeteket? Számára nem volt kétséges, hogy valamennyien komolyan eltökéltek arra, hogy hűséget esküdjenek a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Az eddig bujkáló halálfalók kezet csókoltak Voldemortnak, és az újoncok közül néhányan abban a különös kegyben részesültek, hogy bemutatták őket neki. Még nem ismerték a Sötét Nagyurat: mind belenézett egyenesen a szemébe.

- Állj! – csattant hirtelen Voldemort éles, magas hangja, és az egyik újoncra mutatott. A fiatalember láthatóan megrettenve megállt. – Gyere közelebb!

Most már Piton is látta, hogy az újonccal valami nincs rendben. A fiatal, seszínű hajú, kissé elhízott férfi szeme körbe-körbe járt, mintha a menekülés útját keresné. Hátrálni kezdett, de Voldemort felemelte a kezét.

- Közelebb, azt mondtam! – intett, és az újonc lassított felvételként kezdett felé lépdelni. Arcán látszott, hogy lábait már nem az ő akarata irányítja.

- Szeretnél hozzám tartozni, ugye? – susogta Voldemort, de ettől a suttogástól mindenkinek felállt a szőr a hátán, aki hallotta. A teremre egycsapásra síri csend borult. Mintha mind a valahányszáz tüdő megszűnt volna lélegezni. Az újonc halálra vált arccal borult Voldemort lába elé. Piton a mozdulatban enyhe megkönnyebbülést is érzett – érthető, végre nem kellett a vöröslő szemekbe néznie.

- Feltétlen hívem szeretnél lenni? – kérdezte Voldemort lágyan. Akik jól ismerték a Sötét Nagyurat, visszafojtották a lélegzetüket, és hálát adtak a sorsnak, hogy nem őhozzájuk beszél ezen a hangon.

- Nagyuram – szólalt meg az újonc természetellenesen vékony hangon. – A híved vagyok teljes szívemből!

- Ezt be is tudod bizonyítani, ugye? – Voldemort intésére egy láthatatlan béklyókban vergődő, ismeretlen nő termett az újonc mellett. Persze, eszmélt fel Piton, a Nagyúr mindig tartott maga mellett pár foglyot – férfit, nőt, gyerekeket -, akikkel alantasabb hajlamú híveit jutalmazta, ha úgy tartotta kedve. – Öld meg! – parancsolta könnyedén, mintha csak csevegne.

Az újonc továbbra is dermedten kuporgott a földön.

- Sajnálod talán? – kérdezte Voldemort szinte már kedvesen. Maga volt a megértés. Piton még jól emlékezett a Nagyúr színészi képességeire. Úgy váltogatta az arcát, ahogy akarta. Mindig mindenki bedőlt neki.

- Ne-e-em... – nyögte az újonc. – Vagyis... ha nem vétkes... – bátorodott fel, de arca halálra vált, mikor a mellette álló nőre nézett.

- Hisz nem is ismered, ugye? – kérdezte a Nagyúr még mindig kedvesen.

A fiatalemberen látszott, hogy teljesen elveszítette a lába alól a talajt. Egek, gondolta Piton, aki már mindent értett, hogy küldhettek ide ilyen kezdőt?! Tehetetlenül figyelte az eseményeket. Tudta, hogy az ifjú aurornak meg vannak számlálva a percei.

A fiatal férfi döntött.

- Harcoltam már ellene... igen, úgy rémlik... – nyögte.

- Akkor tehát bűnös, igaz? Öld meg nyugodtan, Averynek már nem kell! – bíztatta Voldemort immár keményebben.

A férfi nem bírt a nőre nézni, és Piton megértette, hogy nagyon is jól ismeri. A nő is auror volt, nyilván.

- Avada Kedavra! – kiáltotta a fiatalember a nőre szegezett pálcával. Nem történt semmi. Uramatyám, gondolta Piton, még erre sem képezték ki ezt a szerencsétlent?! Tudta, hogy Voldemort fénykorában az auroroknak gondolkodás nélkül meg kellett tudniuk ölni bárkit, akár egymást is, ha nem volt más választásuk.

- Na még egyszer – bíztatta Voldemort kegyetlen mosollyal. – Menni fog az! Senkinek nem sikerül elsőre, ne aggódj!

A fiatal auror leeresztette pálcáját. Tudta, hogy vesztett. Meg sem próbált a Sötét Nagyúr ellen fordulni.

- Ejnye, ifjú barátom – emelkedett fel Voldemort. A fiatalember fölé magasodva az emelvényen úgy nézett ki, mint egy halálmadár. – Nem akarod te igazán megölni. Vajon miért?

A férfi halálsápadtan nézte a földet. Látszott rajta, hogy a félelemtől már szinte nincs magánál. Piton sajnálta a szerencsétlent, de nem tehetett semmit. Meredten figyelte, ahogy halad a biztos halál felé.

- Ki is hozta őt ide? – nézett körül Voldemort. – Huxley, igen, gyere közelebb! – intett egyik hívének.

Egy hórihorgas, vöröses hajú férfi vált ki a tömegből, és borult a Nagyúr lába elé.

- Uram, bocsáss meg, könyörgöm, többé nem fordul elő...

- Nincs szükségem olyanokra, akik téglákat akarnak a soraimba építeni! – csattant Voldemort hangja.

- Uram, én nem... én nem tudtam...

- Avada Kedavra – intett hanyagul Voldemort a pálcájával, és Huxley halott volt.

A teremben egyedül a fiatal auror zihálása hallatszott.

- Ami téged illet – mutatott rá Voldemort karomszerű ujjával – visszaküldünk a dicső Minisztériumnak. Persze – tette hozzá, áldozata hitetlenkedő arcába nézve – nem egészen úgy, ahogy idejöttél. Crucio! – csattant fel a hangja.

A szerencsétlen fiatalember a földre zuhant. Rettenetes sikoltozásától még a legedzettebb halálfalók is megborzongtak, a Nagyúr híres volt a Cruciatusa erejéről. Voldemort egykedvűen nézte áldozata kínlódását. Láthatóan untatta a dolog.

- Bellatrix – pálcáját rezzenéstelenül tartva fordult a fekete hajú nőhöz, aki kegyetlen élvezettel figyelte a férfi szenvedését – Ez a te specialitásod. Átadom neked – intett kegyesen.

- Köszönöm, Nagyuram - ragyogott fel Bellatrix arca a kitüntetésre, és mohón vetette magát a félig alélt áldozatra. Piton heves késztetést érzett, hogy félreforduljon, de nem tette. Annak idején számtalan hasonló esetet nézett végig teljesen egykedvűen, de amióta a közelmúltban Voldemort visszatért, ez volt az első. Visszataszítónak találta az Azkabanban maradék józan eszét is elveszítő boszorkány kéjelgését áldozata kínszenvedésében. Uralkodott magán, és az újoncokat kezdte figyelni. Kivétel nélkül mindegyik a rémülettől jéggé dermedve meredt a padlón sikoltozó emberroncsra. Voldemort a lehető legjobbkor állt elő a példával, mi történik azzal, aki őt át akarja verni. Ha lenne még auror a tömegben, minden bizonnyal azonnal öngyilkos lenne, gondolta Piton, és egy pillanatra eltűnődött, vele vajon mit tenne a Nagyúr, ha belelátna a kártyáiba. Esztelen őrültség volt ebbe belekezdeni... A gondolattól a szokott jeges zsibbadás kúszott végig rajta, és nem is próbálta leküzdeni. Hisz Voldemortnak épp az volt a célja, hogy a teremben kivétel nélkül mindenki rettegjen.

Végtelennek tűnő percek múlva Bellatrix elengedte áldozatát. A korábban értelmes, okos szemű férfi üres arccal, rángatózó fejjel feküdt a hideg kövön. A boszorkány nem titkolt büszkeséggel nézett urára.

Voldemort hidegen felnevetett.

- Remek munkát végeztél, Bellatrix. Takarítsd el innen! Arra lennék még kíváncsi – fordult a balján ülőkhöz, - hogy ti, akik előtt elhaladt ez a féreg, hogyhogy nem jeleztétek nekem, hogy egy hibás láncszem közeleg? Erről majd még elbeszélgetünk – mondta kedélyesen, nyugtázva a szólítottak falfehérré váló arcát, majd az újoncokhoz fordult. – Mire vártok? Folytassátok a sorakozást!

Az újoncok, akik még nem haladtak el Voldemort előtt, néma csöndben, lehajtott fejjel vonultak végig az emelvény mentén. Piton a bőrén érezte a félelmüket, és a Nagyúr balján ülő társaiét is. Magában fejet hajtott a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

Ekkor az egyik oldalbejáraton újabb csoport lépett be, élükön Keren Dangorral. Piton kívülről nyugalmat erőltetett magára, de minden figyelmével feléjük fordult. Ez hát a csoport, akiktől Dumbledore annyira tartott! Az újoncok legalább negyvenen voltak, és most mind leborultak a Nagyúr előtt. Keren Dangor egyenesen Voldemorthoz lépett, kezet csókolt neki, majd így szólt:

- Nagyúr, hihetetlen öröm számunkra, hogy újra köztünk vagy! Mindig tudtam, hogy Téged nem lehet olyan könnyen elpusztítani!

- Dangor, kedves barátom, a Te szavaid valóban őszinték! – felelte Voldemort fennkölten. - Tudom, hogy az elmúlt években milyen hűen kitartottál eszméink mellett! Jutalmad nem marad el.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr. Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam neked Raniát, a lányomat, akiről, úgy tudom, már hallottál. Különleges képességei vannak, és már alig várja, hogy a szolgálatodra lehessen velük. Rania, gyere ide! – szólt parancsolóan.

Piton egykedvű arccal, belül azonban pattanásig feszült idegekkel figyelte az újoncokat. Egy lángvörös hajbozontot látott kiemelkedni a térdelő csoportból. Rania halálsápadtan közeledett Voldemorthoz, és, ahogy Piton meglepetten észrevette, igyekezett nem a szemébe nézni. Csak nem akar eltitkolni előle valamit? Egek, a bolond némber nem látta, mi történt a teremben percekkel korábban!

Rania valóban mindenhova nézett, csak a Sötét Nagyúr szemébe nem. Minden eltökéltsége ellenére teljes pánikban érezte, hogy a feje majd kidurran a gondolatoktól. Agyában egymást kergették az elmúlt hetek látomásai, a mugli falu megtámadása, Bellatrixszal való vitái, a kétségei, az előző éjszakai álma... Igyekezett csak a zavaros látomásokra koncentrálni. Szeme körbejárt a Voldemort mellett ülőkön. Lucius Malfoy gúnyos mosolyt villantott rá. Rania nem törődött vele, pillantása a mellette ülő varázslóra siklott, és hirtelen úgy érezte, menten elájul. Az előző éjszakai álomban látott szénfekete szemek néztek vissza rá! És már azt is tudta, honnan ismeri. Hiszen ez Piton professzor! Meg sem tudott szólalni a döbbenettől. Ez az ember volt ott, amikor Dariust elvitték! Akkor elfedte az arcát, de ezeket a szemeket nem lehet eltéveszteni. Őt ugyan nem tanította, és talán ha nem látja azóta olyan gyakran álmában, de így… Rania megpróbált uralkodni az arcvonásain. De hát mit keres itt? Ő Dumbledore oldalán áll! Legalábbis tíz éve még ott állt! És álmában is a halálfalók ellen harcolt! Vagy mégsem? Őt nem ölte meg, már ha álma az igazat mutatta… De akkor valójában az ő oldalán áll, nem?

Jó ég, gondolta Piton, Dumbledore-nak mégis igaza volt, felismert! De nem, ez lehetetlen! Hűvös nyugalommal viszonozta a nő pillantását. Uram atyám, gondolta, ehhez még legilimencia sem kell, hogy lássa a gondolatait, olyan az arca, mint egy nyitott könyv! És még ő akart a Nagyúr elől valamit elhallgatni? Lélekben felkészült rá, hogy a nő pillanatokon belül lebuktatja, és nem értette, miért néz rá még mindig olyan furcsa hitetlenkedéssel. Piton nem habozott tovább, alig mozduló szájjal elsuttogta a Legilimens varázsszót, és a nő gondolatai pőrén hevertek előtte. Amit látott, attól teljesen megdöbbent. Rania fejében saját magát látta viszont, de nem abban a rettegett emlékképben, vagy valamiféle gyanúban, ami miatt Dumbledore annyira aggódott. A nő gondolatait szinte teljes egészében kitöltötte egy soha át nem élt csata képe. Az emlékképben éppen kábító varázst lőtt ki a nőre, aki egyenesen a karjaiba ájult. Nyomát sem látta semmiféle jelnek, hogy a nő megsejtette volna, hogy még mindig Dumbledore embere. Mi ez, kérdezte magától összezavarodva Piton.

- Dangor – csattant Voldemort hangja, – mit bámulsz annyira az én hű szolgámon?

Rania nem válaszolt, csak merőn nézte Pitont. A bájitaltan tanár továbbra is teljesen egykedvűen nézett vissza rá, miközben arra gondolt, ha a nő valóban nem lát át rajta, nem kockáztatja meg az Imperiust. Ha csak annyit szed ki belőle Voldemort, hogy tíz évvel ezelőtt milyen helyzetben találkoztak, azt könnyűszerrel meg tudja magyarázni... sőt, ha a Nagyúr netán vele is elbánna úgy, mint az imént a kémmel, minden gondja megszűnne...

Rania össze volt zavarodva: tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak az igazat kellene mondania, de maga sem értette, miért esik ez olyan nehezére. Az az álom… Meg az összes többi… Nagy levegőt vett.

- Nem, Nagyúr, elnézést kérek! – szólalt meg végre, még mindig Pitont nézve, és a gyomra összeszorult a félelemtől. – Csak nem tudtam, honnan ismerem. De most már rájöttem, ő Perselus Piton, a Roxfort egyik tanára!

Piton arcán nem látszott érzelem, de belül teljes értetlenség áradt szét benne. A nő szemébe nézve azt látta, hogy az minden erejével igyekszik másra koncentrálni, mielőtt Voldemortra kellene néznie. Még ezt sem tanították meg neki rendesen, eszmélt rá Piton. Ha az előző demostrációt látta volna, biztos, hogy meg sem próbálkozik ilyesmivel. Legszívesebben a fülébe ordított volna: „A Roxfortban vagyunk, ülünk a Nagyteremben, találkozunk a folyosón, ott tanítok!" Nem értette, miért akar hazudni Rania, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem sikerülhet, hiszen az előbb látta, hogy képtelen parancsolni az agyának. Voldemort nem fog habozni, hogy azonnal megölje, ebben biztos volt.

Rania szemébe egy másodpercre teljes megrökönyödés költözött. Piton pedig, éppen mielőtt Rania Voldemortra fordította volna tekintetét, legnagyobb döbbenetére azt látta, hogy a nő fejében szétáradnak az ő előbbi gondolatai. Ahogy a Roxfort folyosóján köszön neki, ahogy az ebédlőasztalnál ülnek, ahogy kinevetik az osztálytársaival… Csak nem hallotta, amit ő gondolt? Nem, az képtelenség, a nő nem legilimens, ezt biztosan tudta. De akkor hogyan…?

- Úgy – szólt a jéghideg hang a trónszékről. – Szóval ismeritek egymást. Igen, Piton az egyik leghasznosabb besúgóm. Kár, hogy Dumbledore nem bízik benne egészen, különben már rég ő taníthatná a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését! – Kegyetlen kacajt hallatott. – Tehát ha jól hallottam - folytatta Raniára nézve, – azt állítod, hogy különleges képességeid vannak?!

- Dehogy – Rania végre alkalmat talált, hogy lehajthassa a fejét, - sajnos nem volt senki, akitől tanulhattam volna.

- De majd te, Nagyúr – Keren Dangor láthatóan alig várta már, hogy közbeszólhasson, – ha te is úgy látod jónak, majd megmutatod neki, hogyan éljen a képességeivel!

- Igen – nézett Voldemort tűnődve Raniára, – úgy látom, nagy lehetőségeket rejt a lányod! Csak nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy valóban kamatoztatni akarja őket! – fejezte be kissé fenyegetővé vált hangon.

Rania megrémült. Apjára nézett, aki soha nem látott, majdhogynem vicsorgó arccal nézett vissza rá. Szinte magától mozdult a szája:

- Nagyúr, kérlek, adj egy lehetőséget, hogy bebizonyíthassam, a szolgálatodra akarok lenni! – Még megjátszania sem kellett magát. A gondolatra, hogy a Nagyúr nem fogadja be a Halálfalók közé, és esetleg apja is elveszíti a bizalmát, páni félelem töltötte el.

- Á, szóval félsz! – súgta Voldemort. – Azt jól is teszed. A félelem nagyon hasznos kötelék! El akartad rejteni előlem a félelmed? – kérdezte eltúlzott szánakozással, és Rania most már rég megbánta, hogy bármit is titkolni próbált. - Talán a társaidnak sem ártana egy kis bemutató, hogy mi vár azokra, akik egy pillanatra is eltévelyednek tőlem! Mivel az előző kis előadásról lemaradtatok...

Azzal felemelte varázspálcáját, és még mielőtt Rania levegőt vehetett volna, suttogta: - Crucio!

Rania soha nem gondolta volna, hogy létezik ekkora fájdalom. Semmilyen elbeszélés nem készíthette fel erre a kínra. Az átok a földre döntötte, és képtelen volt visszafojtani sikolyait. Teste minden négyzetcentiméterét mintha tüzes vassal sütögették volna, fejében ezer kalapács dörömbölt. Kapott ő már Cruciatust, ezen mindannyian túlestek, amikor megtanulták a főbenjáró átkokat, de ehhez fogható erősségű átokkal még nem találkozott. Piton merev arccal nézte a földön vergődő Raniát. A nő halálfaló. Vagy mindjárt az lesz. Egy halálfaló pedig minden büntetést megérdemel! Ő is megérdemelte…

Voldemort ekkor leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Nos, úgy döntöttem, felesküdhetsz halálfalónak. Most már éppen eléggé félsz, igaz? – A kegyetlen nevetés szinte átdöfte Raniát. – Menj a helyedre. Most pedig mindannyian esküdjetek hűséget!

Piton látta, hogy milyen nehezére esik Raniának egyenes léptekkel visszatalálni a sorba. A Nagyúr aztán alaposan ráijesztett, gondolta fanyarul. Bár még mindig nem értette, mit rejtegetett annyira a nő Voldemort elől, de abban biztos volt, hogy ezek után még egyszer nem tenné. Hogy a Nagyúr beérte ekkora büntetéssel, az viszont azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore-nak megint igaza volt, és Voldemort is tisztában volt vele: a nő nagyon hasznos lehet neki. Miközben a fiatal halálfalók áhítatos arccal elmondott esküjét hallgatta, megpróbálta feltűnés nélkül megszámolni őket. Közel háromszázat számlált össze. Igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy mit vitt véghez Voldemort a bukása előtt mindössze egy tucatnyi emberrel. „Köztük veled is" - jutott eszébe. Önkéntelenül is kihúzta magát ültében.

- Híveim! – szólt Voldemort, miután véget ért az eskü szövege. – Most pedig gyűrjétek fel a ruhátok bal karját! Megkapjátok azt a Jegyet, amellyel örök időkre hozzám lesztek kötve! – Szájából sziszegő hangok törtek elő, pálcájából vörös füst kezdett gomolyogni. Néhány újonc felkiáltott fájdalmában, ahogy alkarjukon megjelent a Jegy. Rania szeme megrebbent, de összeszorított szájjal, hangtalanul állt. Ez a legkevesebb, hogy kibírd, te idióta, mondta magának.

Voldemort végül leeresztette a pálcáját, és így szólt:

- Ezután ez a Jegy legyen az iránytűtök! Ezzel foglak benneteket magamhoz szólítani, és ha ránéztek, emlékezzetek, hová tartoztok! Most pedig tűnjetek el. A vezérekkel van beszélnivalóm.

Piton több pillantást nem vesztegetett az újoncokra. Ehelyett a többi régi társát figyelte, akik mind aggodalmasan pislogtak egymásra. Mikor az összes ajtó becsukódott, Voldemort megszólalt:

- Gyertek közelebb. Beavatlak titeket minden idők legzseniálisabb tervébe.

***

Piton néhány órával később dehoppanált a roxforti birtok határán. Összeráncolt homlokkal sietett a főépület felé. Ezt azonnal el kell mondania Dumbledore-nak, minden perc számíthat! El sem tudta képzelni, mihez fognak most kezdeni. A Nagyúrnak igaza volt, a terv tényleg zseniális. Ha beválik… és ehhez szüksége volt a legközelebbi hívei segítségére, különben nem avatta volna be őket. Most már tehát ő is a legközelebbiek közé tartozik... Piton bízott Dumbledore-ban, és tudta, hogy a Nagyúr egyedül tőle tart. Nyilván nem ok nélkül. Megszaporázta lépteit, és pár perc múlva belépett a Roxfort kapuján.

19


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

- Te nem vagy normális! – üvöltötte Keren Dangor. – Tisztában vagy vele, mit műveltél?

Rania nem válaszolt. Teljesen egyetértett az apjával, ő valóban nem normális.

- Én megmondtam, hogy kár vele próbálkoznod. – Bellatrix nem is tudta titkolni, mennyire örül a történteknek. - A Nagyúr most már megjegyezte, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy bízik benne! Jobb lenne, ha eltűntetnéd innen.

Rania soha nem látta még ennyire feldobva. Nagyon gyűlölheti őt, gondolta.

- Ne idegesíts még te is! – szólt rá durván Dangor. – Nem küldhetem el, mert csak még több bajt okozna! Különben tud ő hasznos is lenni. Nem úgy, mint ma! – újra ordítani kezdett. – Megérdemelted, amit kaptál! És én még azt gondoltam, a Nagyúr értékelni fogja, hogy miket érhetne el veled! Hogy majd bebizonyítod Neki, hogy megérdemled a bizalmát! Erre mit csinálsz? Nekiállsz a Nagyúr színe előtt bámulni, mint egy gyengeelméjű, ráadásul pont Pitonra! Te képtelen vagy normálisan viselkedni? Hát mit tanítok neked évek óta? Még annyi önuralmad sincs, mint egy futóféregnek! „Nahát, csak nem Piton professzor?" – gúnyolódott vékony hangon. – Néha tényleg azt hiszem, hogy nincs ki mind a négy kereked! Piton mindig is a Nagyúr egyik legjobb embere volt! Neked muszáj mindenkivel összetűznöd? És legalább Malfoy-jal lehettél volna barátságosabb!

Rania ezt már nem hagyta szó nélkül.

- Ezt a témát már lezártuk! Nem vagyok hajlandó azzal a kígyóval többet szóba állni!

- És szabadna tudnom, miért? Lucius Malfoy az egyik legbefolyásosabb halálfaló, és kiváló összeköttetései vannak a Minisztériumban! És ha jól tudom, te sem tartottad mindig kígyónak – tette hozzá Dangor.

Raniának arcába szökött a vér.

– Az csak egy botlás volt, és erről nem fogok többet vitatkozni!

- Te velem ne beszélj ilyen hangon! – mondta vészjóslóan Dangor. – Örültem, hogy mégis van egy kis eszed, amikor Malfoy-jal hetyegtél. De úgy látszik, veled kapcsolatban csak tévedni tudok!

- Bármelyik taknyos társad számára megtiszteltetés lenne, ha Lucius Malfoy kitüntetné a kegyeivel! – mondta Bellatrix.

- Nocsak! – mondta gonoszul Rania. – Csak nem személyes tapasztalataid vannak a sógoroddal kapcsolatban?

Arra számított, Bellatrix mindjárt megátkozza. De végül a nő valamiért csak ennyit mondott:

- Keren, beszédem van veled. Az előtérben megvárlak.

Mikor egyedül maradtak, Dangor a lányához fordult.

- Nem mondom el többször, hogy ostobaságot csinálsz, ha magadra haragítod. Ha ezt sem vagy képes megjegyezni, nem tudok rajtad segíteni. De azt elvárom, hogy a Nagyúr jelenlétében a jövőben értelmesen viselkedj. A zavaros gondolataidat úgyse tudod elrejteni, de legalább ne hívd fel magadra a figyelmet! Bár a mai eset után már úgyis mindegy. Ezek után nem is értem, hogyan részesíthetett abban a kegyben, hogy rám bízta az akciót. Úgy látszik, bízik bennem – mondta önelégülten. – Ezt még te sem tudtad elrontani. Most pedig tűnj innen, és gondolkozz el azon, amit mondtam!

Rania szó nélkül kiment a szobából. Egyenesen elment a bejártnál álló Bellatrix mellett. Kijutva a szabadba mélyet lélegzett. Zaklatott idegeinek más sem hiányzott, mint egy veszekedés az apjával! A következő pillanatban azonban rájött, lehet még rosszabb is. Lucius Malfoy tartott felé.

- A mi üdvöskénk! Hogy ízlett a Nagyúr átka? – Malfoy kárörvendően méregette.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is pontosan tudod, milyen az – mondta Rania közönyösen. Malfoy elsötétülő tekintetéből tudta, hogy a megjegyzés talált. Tovább akart menni mellette, de Malfoy elkapta a karját.

- Azt hiszed, büntetlenül szórakozhatsz velem?! Engem nem lehet csak úgy félredobni!

- Ha jól emlékszem, te voltál az, aki félredobott engem! Most akkor ki szórakozik?!

- Megmondtam, hogy meggondoltam magam! – Malfoy magához akarta rántani Raniát, de ő előkapta a pálcáját és Malfoyra szegezte.

- Ne gyere a közelembe többé! Mit képzelsz, majd a kedved szerint fogok ugrálni?! – Raniának szinte villámlott a szeme a dühtől.

- Rendben van – felelte hidegen Malfoy. – Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy megváltozzon a véleményed! – azzal otthagyta a nőt.

Rania szinte berohant az erdőbe. Egyedül akart végre maradni. Füstölgő dühében azt se nézte, merre megy. Ez a Malfoy hihetetlen egy hólyag! Hova tette a szemét, amikor engedett a közeledésének? Milyen szerencse, hogy Malfoy hamar megunta, és kiadta az útját. Akkor pokolian fájt, de amikor a férfi újból közeledni próbált, határozottan elküldte melegebb éghajlatra. Addigra már rég rájött, hogy az érzelmeknek semmi közük nem volt ahhoz, ami köztük volt. Malfoynak csak kellett valaki, aki csodálja, és miközben halálosan irigyelte Rania képességeit – még szerencse, hogy sejtelme sem volt, hogyan használta fel őellene, és főleg Narcissa ellen -, mindent megtett, hogy ennek ellenkezőjét bizonyítsa neki. Pont, mint az apja, jutott eszébe. Megrázta a fejét. Nem, az apja jót akar, egész életében gondosan tanította és bíztatta, hogy éljen az erejével. Igen, de közben minduntalan megalázza...

Nagyot sóhajtva lerogyott egy fa tövében, és a bal karjára meredt. A bőrén ott feketéllett-vöröslött a Nagyúr bélyege. Mint valami férgektől hemzsegő fekély, futott át rajta, és megrémült. Hogy gondolhat ilyet? A Jegy a Nagyúr ajándéka, amire mindig is vágyott. Most már örökké a része lett. Vagy inkább egymás részei lettek? A Jegyen tekergő kígyó egyenesen az arcába bámult. Úgy érezte, hogy maga a Sötét Nagyúr mered rá mindenttudó tekintetével.

Hirtelen megborzongott, és hevesen a csuklójáig rántotta ruhája ujját. A kezébe temette arcát. Halálosan boldognak kéne most lennie, és erre tessék. Apjának teljesen igaza van, a beavatáson tényleg úgy viselkedett, mint egy idióta. Maga se értette, mi ütött belé. Amikor apja a Nagyúr elé szólította, el volt szánva arra, hogy felajánlja szolgálatait, félreteszi a kétségeit, és csak a hűségesküre koncentrál. Na persze a gondolatait most sem tudta kordában tartani, de nem is lett volna baj, ha nincs Piton... Rania most is érezte azt a döbbenetet, ami az ismerős fekete szempár láttán elfogta. Ez teljesen készületlenül érte.

„De miért próbáltál hazudni, te szerencsétlen?!" – kérdezte magától. Ököllel püfölni kezdte a homlokát. Megbolondult, nincs más magyarázat. Hiszen előre megmondták neki, hogy a Nagyúr előtt nem maradhat rejtve gondolat. Ő meg ahelyett, hogy elmondta volna, hogy Piton nem ide való, még falazott is neki! Miért? Több okból, magyarázta magának. Egyrészt mert akkor arról is be kellene számolnia, hogy újabban újra álmodik vele, különben honnan jött volna rá hirtelen, hogy őt rejtette az a maszk, amikor Dariust elvitték? Apja is látta akkor, mégsem ismerte fel. Másrészt nem biztos abban, hogy Piton tényleg áruló. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, úgy érezte, mintha végigisimítanák az agysejtjeit. Bár ez közel sem hasonlított ahhoz a jéghideg érintéshez, amit Voldemort tekintete nyomán érzett, abban biztos volt, hogy Piton is behatolt a gondolataiba. Ez pedig csak fekete mágiával lehetséges, nem igaz? A Nagyúr is megmondta, hogy Piton kémkedik a Roxfortban. Arról igazán nem Piton tehet, hogy ő kételkedik önmagában. A Nagyúr ezt látta meg, ezért kapta a Cruciatust!

Felpattant és bőszen elindult visszafelé. Hirtelen gyűlölni kezdte Pitont. Mi jogon avatkozott bele? Az a hang mintha egyenesen az agyában szólt volna. Ha eddig kétségei lettek volna róla, hogy vele álmodik olyan gyakran, a hangja hallatán minden kételye végképp eloszlott. Álmaiban jópárszor hallotta már. Ezúttal pedig segített neki a gondolatait irányítani. Most sem értette, hogyan volt ez lehetséges. Tudta magáról, hogy nem képes a legilimenciára, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy még két legilimens sem tud gondolatokat átadni egymásnak. Ez nem így működik, legfeljebb képszerűen láthatják egymás gondolatfoszlányait. De akkor mi történt?

Hosszan töprengett, amíg egészen rá nem sötétedett. Végül nem talált más magyarázatot, csak azt, hogy ami történt, mégis csak az ő képzeletének szüleménye volt. Az a hang, amely álmaiban is vezette néha, most is megmutatta, mit kell tennie. Az egésznek semmi köze nem volt Pitonhoz. Csak végre egyszer hasznát is vette a hallucinációinak. Már ha egy Cruciatust haszonnak lehet nevezni, gondolta maró öngúnnyal. Bár átfutott az agyán, hogy ennek így semmi értelme, gyorsan elhesegette a gondolatot, és némiképp megnyugodva tért vissza a házba. „Ide tartozom!" – gondolta eltökélten. – „És ezentúl ehhez tartom magam!"

***

Piton mélyen elgondolkodva lépett be a társalgóba, ahol néhány tanár elmerülten beszélgetett. Dumbledore megkönnyebbülten sietett elé.

- Perselus, már nagyon aggódtam! – A nagy kék szemekbe nézve Piton tudta, hogy Dumbledore tényleg aggódott érte.

- Szükségtelen volt – mondta egykedvűen. - Minden rendben.

- Eszerint nem igazolódtak be az aggodalmaim? – Dumbledore fürkészve nézett Piton szemébe.

- Nem. De az értesüléseim, amiket szereztem, annál aggasztóbbak.

- Akkor ne késlekedjünk. Minerva – szólt hátra, – kérem értesítse a többieket, hogy várjuk őket, Piton professzor visszatért. A Rend tagjai ugyanis közben megérkeztek – fordult Dumbledore Pitonhoz. Figyelmét nem kerülte el kollégája elsötétülő arckifejezése.

Piton közönyösen bólintott a Rend tagjai felé. Soha nem tartotta őket túl sokra. Mordon, meg jobb pillanataiban talán Weasley az, akitől valamit várhat az ember, de a többiek... az a félmugli Black lány, meg Fletcher vagy ez az új, Nedda Nefer... Hihetetlen, hogy Dumbledore milyen alakokat gyűjt maga köré! „Például olyanokat, mint te?" - kérdezte önmagától. Dühödten fújt egyet, pont abban a pillanatban, amikor Mordon belépett Sirius Blackkel.

- Piton ismét formában van – vakkantotta Sirius üdvözlésképpen.

- Black – mondta Piton összeszorított szájjal, – rád aztán érdemes volt várni, hogy kibújj a kutyaóladból!

- Bírjanak ki egy percet veszekedés nélkül! – szólt rájuk Dumbledore. – Ennél sokkal fontosabb megbeszélnivalónk van. – Megrázta a fejét. Hiába, túl sokat vár tőlük!

- Igaza van – mondta metsző gúnnyal Piton. – Blacknél valóban minden megbeszélnivaló fontosabb. Akkor tehát beszámolnék arról, hogy mit tudtam meg. Először is a beavatás. A Sötét Nagyúr nagyon komoly erőkkel rendelkezik. A „kemény magon" kívül legalább tíz bujkáló híve érkezett hozzá igen nagy utánpótlással. Ez közel háromszáz főt tesz ki, és ma valamennyi felesküdött halálfalónak.

Elszörnyedt hangok hallatszottak mindenfelől. Legfeljebb ötven emberre számítottak, nem háromszázra! Piton türelmetlenül nézte őket. Szörnyülködéssel csak az időt húzzák. Dumbledore láthatólag hasonló következtetésre jutott, mert csendre intette kollégáit.

- Kérem, Perselus, folytassa. Találkozott Dangorral is?

- Keren Dangor? – kiáltott fel Lupin. – Ő az egyik legelvetemültebb muglivadász mostanság! Azt a mugli óvodát is pár hete abban a faluban, tudják, azt is ő és a bandája dúlta fel!

- Örülök, hogy végre megosztod velünk ezt az új információt, Lupin! – Piton komolyan méregbe gurult. Ő az életét kockáztatja, hogy híreket hozzon, ezek meg arra sem képesek, hogy közöljék vele, amit megtudnak?

- Ez valóban súlyos mulasztás, Remus – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Nem szabad átsiklanunk semmilyen információn, akármilyen lényegtelennek is tűnjön!

- Hát istenem, a nagy Perselus Piton sem tudhat mindent! – morogta Sirius a bűnbánóan bólogató Lupinnak úgy, hogy Dumbledore ne hallhassa.

Piton hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Nem lenne szabad elveszítenie a fejét, de minden, amit ez a kettő mond vagy tesz, azonnal az agyába kergeti a vért.

- Tehát, igen, találkoztam vele - folytatta. - Valóban neki van a legnagyobb egysége. Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel érkezett, láthatóan nagyon jóban vannak. – Darius Dangorra nézett. Pontosan tudta, hogyan halt meg az anyja. Darius merev tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

- Na és a lánya? Nem volt vele problémája? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Nem. – Piton nem mondott többet.

- De mégis – erősködött McGalagony, – amikor belenézett a fejébe, nem látott semmit, ami fenyegetné önt?

- Hogy mit csinált?! – pattant fel Sirius. – Ugye rosszul értettem?

- Hacsak nem lettél hirtelen süket is, Black, akkor jól értetted – válaszolta jéghidegen Piton.

- Igazgató úr, maga tudta... Hogy engedheti, hogy ez az átkozott denevér fekete mágiát használjon? Elment az esze? – kiabálta Black. - A halálfalók közelébe se lenne szabad engedni, nemhogy fekete mágiára felhatalmazni!

- Sirius, csillapodjon, kérem, és üljön le! – mondta Dumbledore keményen. – Vannak esetek, amikor a nagyobb cél érdekében muszáj bizonyos dolgokat megtenni! Minden eszközt meg kell ragadnunk, akármilyen nehéz is, hiszen a körülmények megkövetelik, hogy akár a saját elveinkkel és jóérzésünkkel szembeszállva is, de megálítsuk Voldemortot.

Sirius gyilkos tekintettel méregette Pitont, majd szó nélkül visszaült a helyére.

- Köszönöm – mondta Dumbledore. – Perselus, folytassa.

Piton mélyet lélegzett, hogy megőrizhesse nyugalmát.

- Nem, McGalagony professzor, Rania Dangor gondolataiba nézve nem láttam fenyegetést. Felesküdött halálfalónak, mint a többi.

Nedda, a Darius kezét fogó fekete lány aggodalmasan nézett a fiatal tanárra, ő azonban továbbra is merev arccal hallgatta Pitont.

- Akkor erre kár is több szót vesztegetni – mondta Mordon. – Inkább azt mondja meg, mik azok az aggasztó hírek, amikre utalt!

- Szerintem a háromszáz újonc halálfaló is éppen elég aggasztó - pislogott Emmeline Vance.

- Piton rá tud tenni még egy lapáttal, ebben biztos vagyok. Mindig is szeretett másokat rémisztgetni – Sirius nem bírta megállni, hogy közbe ne szóljon.

Piton az égre emelte a tekintetét.

- Befognád egy pillanatra, Black?! Ha nem érdekel, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hogyan akar minket felmorzsolni, akkor menj vissza az óladba ugatni a holdat!

- Befejeznék ezt végre? – McGalagony egészen kijött a sodrából. – Komolyan úgy gondolják, hogy a maguk gyerekes szócsatája most a legfontosabb?

- Elnézést kérek – mondta Piton vontatottan. - Tehát Mordonnak igaza van. Az újoncokon kívül van egy sokkal aggasztóbb problémánk. A Nagyúr azt mondja, rájött, hogy kár Potterrel vesződnie. Pottert Dumbledore irányítja. Először is tehát Dumbledore-t kell elpusztítania. Ehhez azonban segítséget kell hívnia.

- Segítséget? Mégis ki az, aki Tudjukkinél is nagyobb hatalommal rendelkezik? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Arthur Weasley.

Piton Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki bólintott. – Azt hiszem, én tudom, kire gondol Perselus. Mardekár Malazárra.

A jelenlévők döbbenten néztek egymásra. Többen hitetlenkedve nevettek. Dumbledore elgondolkozva nézett maga elé. Igen, ez valóban zseniális, gondolta. És milyen egyszerű!

- Perselus, kérem, folytassa.

- Dumbledore professzor jól látja. A Sötét Nagyúr valóban Mardekár segítségével akarja őt legyőzni. Az egész hihetetlenül kézenfekvő. Ugyanúgy, ahogy ő maga visszatért, úgy Mardekár is bármikor visszatérhet.

- Egy pillanat, az azért nem ugyanaz! Tudjukkinek megmaradt a lelke, meg valami kis gyöngécske teste is! Ő nem halt meg, Mardekár viszont már ezer éve a föld alatt van! – Emmeline Vance szinte könyörögve nézett Pitonra.

- Ez igaz – válaszolta Piton. – És az a probléma, hogy a Nagyúr nem is osztotta meg velünk, hogy pontosan hogyan akarja ezt megvalósítani. Mindössze annyit mondott, hogy a terve végrehajtásához előbb szüksége van néhány dologra. És valami homályos utalást tett arra is, hogy biztosítani akarja, hogy Mardekár ne vehesse át az irányítást.

- És azt nem mondta, hogy pontosan mik azok a dolgok, amikre szüksége van? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Két dolgot árult el. Az egyiket már megszerezte valahonnan. Egy ősi könyv, amely a halottakkal való kapcsolatfelvételhez szükséges varázsigéket tartalmazza.

- És mi a másik?

- Mardekár egy személyes tárgya. Ez nem könnyű dolog, mert alig néhány ilyen maradt fenn. Ráadásul egyelőre ki akarja használni, hogy a varázslóvilág még nem tud a visszatéréséről, vagy nem hiszik el, ezért nem akarja felhívni magára a figyelmet.

- Tehát? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Mordon.

- Nincs tehát. Nem árulta el nekünk, hogy hol akar lecsapni. Keren Dangorra bízta az akciót, vele utána külön beszélt. Azt mondta, ez valójában jutalom, és egy hetet kapott rá.

Piton mondandója végére ért. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a hír, amit hozott, sokkolta a kollégáit. És azt is tudta, hogy az információi túl hiányosak ahhoz, hogy bármit is tehessenek. Úgy érezte, kudarcot vallott: csak annyit tudott meg, amivel mindenkit megrémített, de ahhoz már nem tudott eleget, hogy fel is készülhessenek az eseményekre. Annak a nyavalyás Blacknek ez egyszer igaza volt. Tekintete találkozott Dumbledore-éval, és az a különös érzése támadt, hogy az igazgató pontosan tudja, mi játszódik le benne. Dumbledore összehúzta a szemét, és megszólalt:

- De hiszen akkor ezzel nincs semmi baj. Véletlenül pontosan tudom, melyek azok a tárgyak, amelyek Mardekártól fennmaradtak. És az, hogy Dangort bízta meg, máris leszűkíti a kört.

- Amennyiben? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley.

- Igen, én értem! – kiáltott fel az eddig síri csöndben ülő Darius. – Az apám a leghírhedtebb muglivadász, nem ezt mondták? És hogy a feladat valójában jutalom. Tehát az a tárgy a muglik között van.

Dumbledore elismerően nézett a fiatal férfira. Mindig rá kell jönnie, hogy nem csapta be a megérzése vele kapcsolatban. A lehető legjobbat tette neki – és maguknak is, – amikor az apja befolyásából kiszakította. Kár, hogy a lányt nem sikerült, ő még nála is nagyobb ígéret volt…

- Figyelmeztetnünk kell a minisztert! – pattant fel Arthur Weasley.

- Caramel egy szavunkat sem hinné el – mondta Lupin.

- Valamit akkor is tennünk kell! – heveskedett Sirius Black. – Nem érheti őket készületlenül a támadás!

- Kivételesen egyetértek Lupinnal. Azonkívül, bár belátom, hogy ez a legkevésbé fontos szempont – Piton szinte köpte a szavakat, – ha nagy erőkkel visszaverjük a támadást, a Nagyúr rögtön rájön, hogy ki árulta el.

- Perselusnak igaza van. Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy Voldemort rájön, hogy ő valójában velünk van – mondta Dumbledore. – Mást kell kitalálnunk.

- De egyáltalán tudjuk, hol várható a halálfalók megjelenése? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Igen – válaszolta Dumbledore, – ha emlékezetem nem csal, az egyetlen hely, ahol muglik között megtalálható Mardekár egy tárgya, egészen pontosan egy mécsese, az egy Kornmagh nevű falu, innen kétszáz kilométerre északra.

- Akkor menjünk oda most, és egyszerűen szerezzük meg mi! – vetette fel Weasley.

- Nem, azzal is Pitont buktatnánk le. Az egyetlen, amit tehetünk, hogy valamelyikünk „véletlenül" ott vakációzik, és amikor Dangorék megjelennek, értesíti a többieket. – Mordon ijesztően mosolygott. - Arról igazán nem Piton tehet, hogy egy varázsló pont ott lógatja a lábát, nem igaz? – Végre elnevették magukat, és ezzel valamelyest oldódott a feszültség. Piton szkeptikusan felhúzta a szemöldökét, és karba font kézzel hátradőlt.

- Igen, ez valóban jó ötlet – mondta McGalagony. – Megvan az az előnyünk, hogy Tudjukki nem mondta el Piton professzornak, hol várható a támadás. Magunktól jöttünk rá. – Dumbledore-ra mosolygott.

- Igazgató úr – pattant fel Darius. – Én vállalom a feladatot!

Piton majdnem felnevetett. Ez a taknyos? Összecsinálja magát, ha meglátja a rég nem látott apucit!

- Darius, maga erre még nincs felkészülve – Láthatóan McGalagony is hasonló következtetésre jutott, mint Piton.

- És miért? – kérdezte Darius villogó szemmel. – Nem vagyok már gyerek, aki megszeppen a szigorú papától, és bármit megtennék, hogy bosszút álljak rajta!

Dumbledore sajnálkozva nézte a fiatal tanárt. Pontosan értette, hogy miről beszél, és a többiekkel ellentétben ő biztos volt abban, hogy tényleg nem ijedne meg. Mégis így szólt:

- Darius, nem arról van szó, hogy maga megijedne az apjától. De értse meg, várhatóan nagy csata lesz ott. Ez az, amire maga még nincs felkészülve. Nem hiszem, hogy maga képes lenne megölni az apját, márpedig ilyen helyzetben nem tétovázhatunk!

Darius lehajtotta a fejét. Igaza van, gondolta fájdalmasan. Ő képtelen lenne embert ölni. Érezte, hogy Nedda megszorítja a kezét. Igen, őrá is gondolnia kell.

- Rendben van, igazgató úr. Később is bőven lesz erre alkalmam.

- Köszönöm, Darius. Arthur – mondta Dumbledore, amikor látta, hogy a vörös hajú férfi felemelkedik, – arról szó sem lehet, hogy maga odamenjen. Magára szükség van a Minisztériumban, és Molly letépné a fejemet, ha magát küldeném Kornmagh-ba!

- Akkor én megyek – mondta Lupin.

- És én is – pattant fel Tonks. – Majd eljátsszuk, hogy nászutas pár vagyunk Remusszal.

Piton elhúzta a száját. Na, ezért aztán érdemes volt híreket hoznia! Pont ez a két szerencsétlen fogja várni a halálfalókat? Hát akkor menjenek, a fene megeszi őket!

- Rendben van – mondta Dumbledore. – Dangorék nem számítanak arra, hogy varázslók várják majd őket. Építsenek ki a falu körül jelzővarázslatot. És ami a legfontosabb, először maguknak kell megszerezniük azt a mécsest. Nem szabad, hogy a falu területén csapjunk össze velük, a mécsessel ki kell csalniuk őket a nyílt terepre. Amint megérzik, hogy behatoltak a faluba, egyikük azonnal értesít minket, és mi rögtön ott vagyunk. És mindenképp mondják el a tulajdonosnak, hogy egy iskolának vásárolják meg a mécsest mondjuk egy évfordulós kiállításhoz, így el tudja majd mondani Dangornak. Különben megint csak Perselus lesz a gyanús, hogy mi miért jelenünk ott meg.

- Gondolja, hogy kérdezősködni fognak? Szerintem inkább habozás nélkül letarolják az egész falut! – mondta Sirius.

- Black, Dangornak több esze van, mint neked – mondta metsző hangon Piton. Látva a Sirius arcán végigfutó indulatot elégedetten folytatta. – Igaz, hogy szeret muglikat gyilkolni, de most feladata van. Nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy a mécses megsérüljön. Úgy számít, muglikat ölni utána is lesz alkalma. Ehhez pedig először meg kell tudnia, hol és kinél van a mécses. Ha már tudja, akkor elkezdhet öldökölni, de addigra mi ott leszünk.

- Maga nem, Perselus – mondta határozottan Dumbledore. – Még csak az kellene, hogy valamelyikük felismerje!

Piton összeszorította a száját. Erre számított, és már tudta is, mit fog tenni. Esze ágában sem volt az iskolában megvárni, ahogy Lupinék romba döntik az ő erőfeszítéseit, és esetleg elveszítik azt a nyamvadt mécsest, vagy elárulják őt.

- Remus, Nymphadora – folytatta Dumbledore, - maguk induljanak, amint lehet. Mostantól kezdve folyamatosan készenlétben kell állnunk. Arra sajnos nem számíthatunk, hogy az ígért segítség addigra megérkezik, de bízom benne, hogy azért harminc újonccal el tudunk bánni. Jó lenne, ha inkább foglyokat ejtenénk, akkor talán Caramel sem dugatja homokba a fejét többé...

- De adott esetben ne álljanak ellen az első reflexnek, és nyugodtan öljék meg őket – tette hozzá Mordon.

Dumbledore a fejét rázta, és folytatta.

- Most mindannyian menjenek és készüljenek fel szükség szerint.

- Egy pillanat, van még valami – szólalt meg Piton. A többiek rosszat sejtve néztek rá. – Elkaptak egy újabb aurort.

- Úristen, csak nem Russelt?! – kiáltott fel Tonks. – Napok óta semmi hír róla!

- A nevét nem tudom, de fiatal, kövérkés ember volt. A Nagyúr elintézte.

- Úgy érti, megölte? – hördült fel Weasley.

- Nem egészen. Bellatrix Lestrange vette végül kezelésbe, és ő...

- Jaj, ne! – sikoltott fel Tonks, és a szájára szorította a kezét.

- Hogy történt? – kérdezte lesújtva Dumbledore. Piton röviden elmondta, mi történt, és a szobára súlyos csönd borult.

- Menjenek, kérem – szólalt meg végül az igazgató halkan. - Alastor, maradj egy pillanatra. Perselus, magával is beszélni szeretnék. Kérem, jöjjön vissza pár perc múlva.

Amikor az utolsó alak is eltűnt a folyosó végén, Piton fáradtan a falnak támaszkodott. Még szerencse, hogy nyári szünet van, gondolta, különben biztos belekötne valamelyik visongó gyerekbe. Az állandó zsivaly néha az idegeire ment. Bezzeg az ő óráján pisszenés sem hallatszik. Hát igen, gondolta nem kis önelégültséggel, tőle tartanak a kölykök. Nagyon helyes, addig legalább nyugton vannak. Nem valami ilyesmit mondott ma a Nagyúr Rania Dangornak is? A gondolatra kissé összerázkódott.

Kitörölhetetlen nyomokat hagytak rajta a halálfalóként eltöltött évek, ezt időtlen idők óta tudta. Igen, más gondolataiba belenézni nagy hatalmat jelent... Amikor otthagyta a halálfalókat, egy csapásra felhagyott mindenféle fekete mágiával kapcsolatos dolog használatával. Ez Dumbledore kérése volt. Jól emlékszik, sokáig milyen iszonyú erőfeszítést követelt ez tőle. Hogy ne mindig a könnyebb utat válassza. Gyakran kellett erővel visszafognia magát, amikor automatikusan Imperiust akart küldeni valakire, aki nem azt tette, amit ő elképzelt. Vagy hogy legilimenciával akarja egy pillanat alatt megtudni a szükséges információt ahelyett, hogy inkább kérdéseket tegyen fel, vagy megpróbálja kitalálni. Akárhány év telt is el közben, a mai napig nehezére esik ezt tenni... és a tisztelt rendtagok nem értik meg, hogy az élete múlhat azon, milyen eszközt választ a Sötét Nagyúr közelében. És ez a mai eset Rania Dangorral... Voltaképpen hasznos eszköz a legilimencia. Blackkel kapcsolatban például nyugodtan használhatná az Imperiot vagy a Legilimenst... megérdemelné, az biztos, legalább nem idegesítené őt többet...

- Perselus – hallotta hirtelen Dumbledore hangját maga mellett. – Bocsásson meg, hogy várakoznia kellett. Jöjjön be, barátom.

Piton visszament a társalgóba és leült.

- Nos? – kérdezte az igazgató várakozásteljes tekintettel.

- Nos micsoda? – kérdezte Piton meglepetten.

- Úgy érzem, néhány dolgot nem a teljes plénum előtt akart elmondani nekem. – Dumbledore szeme bíztatóan nézett rá.

Piton arca mozdulatlan maradt.

- Valóban, igazgató úr, történt néhány meglepő dolog.

- A lánnyal kapcsolatban, ugye? – bólogatott Dumbledore.

- Ezek szerint ön már mindent tud. – Ez megállapítás volt, nem kérdés. Az öreg valahogy mindig átlát mindenkin, gondolta sötéten.

- Ugyan, Perselus, dehogyis! Éppen azt szeretném, ha elmondaná, mi történt! Tehát mégsem ment minden olyan simán?

- Tulajdonképpen nem volt semmi gond – végül. De be kell, hogy valljam, lehetett volna. Önnek igaza volt, felismert. Ezt világosan láttam rajta, még legilimencia nélkül is. Akkora meglepetéssel nézett rám, hogy az mindent elárult.

- Akkor az másnak is feltűnt, ugye?

- Igen. A Sötét Nagyúr is észrevette. Cruciatussal sújtotta. Ugyanakkor ami miatt a leginkább aggódott, igazgató úr, hogy majd a régi emléke miatt gyanút fogva megpróbál valamilyen módon átlátni rajtam, nem következett be. Meg sem próbálkozott ilyesmivel. Elképzelhető, hogy nem is tudta, mit kellene tennie. A Nagyúrnak azt mondta, nem volt senki, akitől tanulhatott volna.

Az igazgató a szakállát simogatva tűnődött. Kisvártatva felnézett.

- De hát akkor miért nem árulta el azt, hogy hol látta önt legutóbb? Főleg egy Cruciatus után...

Piton nem tudta, mit mondjon. Előtte legalább olyan rejtélyes volt, ami történt.

- Azt hiszem – mondta végül, – nem elsősorban az a régi emlék jutott rólam eszébe. Egy olyan képet láttam a gondolataiban, ami legjobb tudomásom szerint nem történt meg.

- Igen? Ez érdekes – hajolt előre Dumbledore. – És mi volt az az emlékkép?

- Egy csatában voltunk mindketten, és én éppen elkábítottam. Úgy kellett elkapnom.

Dumbledore elgondolkozva nézett maga elé.

– Tehát úgy gondolja, hogy emiatt nem árulta el?

- Nem tudom. De elképesztően kusza gondolatai vannak. Nem is láttam még senkit, akinek ennyi minden kavargott volna egyszerre az agyában.

- Akkor viszont nem értem, hogyan maradhatott mindez titokban Voldemort előtt.

- Úgy, hogy... – Piton végképp nem tudta, hogyan mondja el, ami történt. Ő maga sem hitte volna el, ha nem vele történik. – Valamilyen rejtélyes módon át tudtam adni neki a saját gondolataimat. Az futott át az agyamon, hogy ha már nem tudja elrejteni a gondolatait, gondoljon arra, ami igaz. Arra, hogy itt a Roxfortban találkozott velem. Valami módon „meghallotta", amit gondoltam, mert ezt követően az én gondolataimat láttam viszont a fejében. – A saját szájából hallva Piton még bizarrabbnak érezte a történetet. Nem csodálkozott volna, ha Dumbledore nem hisz neki. Az igazgató azonban láthatóan nem kételkedett a szavaiban.

- Perselus, ez nagyon fontos dolog! Köszönöm, hogy elmondta.

- Úgy érti, hogy lehetséges, amit elmondtam?

- Lehetségesnek lehetséges, csak rendkívül ritka. De ha azt nézem, hogy Raniának milyen adottságai voltak... Azt hiszem, Perselus, magyarázattal tartozom. Ugye, emlékszik, hogy annak idején nem voltam hajlandó elárulni maguknak, hogy miért kell nekem az a két gyerek? Nos, a jelek szerint beigazolódott a gyanúm. A családfájuk szerint valószínűleg ebben a generációban kellett náluk születnie egy Látónak.

- Micsoda? – Piton teljesen elképedt. – Biztos ebben?

- Most már egészen biztos vagyok. Ezért nem haboztam, amikor az anyjuk megírta, hogy Dangor mire oktatja őket, és kérte, hogy vigyem el Dariust. Ő is nagyon érzékeny, de azok alapján, amit maga elmondott, Rania Dangor az, aki ezt a terhes örökséget kapta. Tudja, a Látás nem egyszerűen a jövőbe látást jelenti. Mindenféle rezgésekre érzékenyek azok, akik igazi Látók, és ez rettentően fárasztó. És ijesztő. Ráadásul nagy kihívás is. Vissza lehet vele élni.

Piton hallgatott. Nem értette, miért tartja fontosnak Dumbledore ezt elmondani neki, amikor sokkal fontosabb problémáik is vannak. Az igazgató fölállt és lassan járkálni kezdett.

- Emlékszem, amíg mindketten idejártak, már akkor feltűnt, hogy kettőjük között nagyon erős mentális kapcsolat van. A lány valahogy mindig megérezte, ha az öccsének valami baja volt. Nagyon szerették egymást.

- A fiatalember láthatóan nem így emlékszik – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Ne tévessze meg a látszat. – Dumbledore nem mondott többet a témáról. – Ettől függetlenül a lány egyébként is képes volt előre megérezni dolgokat. Néha pedig megmagyarázhatatlan rohamok törtek rá, ilyenkor összevissza beszélt és üres tekintettel nézett a semmibe.Mindig az volt az érzésem, nem is tud róla, hogy a jövőt látja. Ha tényleg olyan kuszák a gondolatai, ahogy ön az imént elmondta, akkor vélhetően a mai napig nem foglalkozott senki a tanításával, már ami a Látást illeti. Pedig nagyon tartottam tőle: ha egy kész Látó a halálfalókkal tart, annak katasztrofális következményei lehetnek. És magát is könnyen lebuktathatta volna.

- Akkor tehát úgy gondolja, hogy az, amit a fejében láttam, valóban megtörténik valamikor?

- Szinte biztosra veszem. Csak azt nem tudom, mikor. Ha nem tudnám, hogy maga itt marad – Dumbledore hamiskásan nézett a bájitaltan tanárra, – azt mondanám, a Kornmagh melletti csatában történik majd.

- Azt nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Piton. – Én nem bánnék vele ilyen kesztyűs kézzel.

- Végtére is mindegy. Ez ellen úgysem tehetünk semmit. Sokkal érdekesebb ennél az, hogy miképpen érzékelhette az ön gondolatait. Talán megtanulta a legilimenciát? – töprengett hangosan Dumbledore.

- Kizárt. Mindig tudom, hogy belenéz-e valaki a fejembe vagy sem. Ez esetben nem ez történt.

- Akkor nem találok a dologra magyarázatot – tárta szét a karját Dumbledore. - Köszönöm, Perselus, ha más nincs, akkor ön is pihenjen le. Fárasztó napja volt. És ha lehet, a csatában maradjon láthatatlan – hunyorított a bájitaltan tanárra.

Piton szó nélkül bólintott és kiment. Egyenesen a szobájába sietett. Az igazgató jól sejtette, hogy nem tudja megakadályozni, hogy részt vegyen az ütközetben, ha ő ott akar lenni. De hogy honnan veszi, hogy ő láthatatlan tud lenni? A kérdést eltette későbbre, kihúzta az asztalfiókját és egy csomagot vett elő belőle. Még nem bontotta fel, de most szükség lesz rá. Gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. Lám, még Pottertől is van mit tanulni, gondolta, miközben a köpeny selymes fénnyel szétáradt a kezében.

***

_- Apa, várj meg! – kiabálta. Egyre rémültebben érezte, hogy nincs ereje követni a tempót. _

_- Valami történt odahaza! – hallotta apja hangját jó pár méterrel előbbről. – Valaki behatolt a házba!_

_E szavak hallatán kétségbeesve próbálta fokozni a tempót, de nem sikerült. Apjával egész nap úton voltak. Halálosan kimerült volt. Mindjárt otthon vagyunk, gondolta. Hirtelen zöld villanásokat látott a házuk irányából. Úristen, Darius! Csak nehogy valami baja essen! A fák közül végre előtűnt a ház. Az ablakon keresztül jól látszott, hogy bent számtalan átok cikázik keresztül a szobán. Rémült sikollyal rohant az ajtó felé. A semmiből hirtelen egy maszkos alak állta el az útját. Szinte égett a bőre ott, ahol az ismeretlen megragadta a karját._

– _Nem mehetsz be! – hallott egy mély, bársonyos hangot. Kétségbeesve vergődött a szorításában. – Maradj már nyugton! Mindjárt kihozzák! _

_A maszktól csak egy türelmetlenül villogó, szénfekete szempárt látott az idegen arcából. Erejét megkettőzte a rettegés. Egy vad rántással kitépte magát a karját szorító kezekből, és berohant a házba. A látványtól meghűlt ereiben a vér. Anyja üveges szemmel a padlón feküdt. Apja és egy hosszú, ősz szakállú varázsló hihetetlen sebességgel átkokat szórt egymásra. Úristen, ez Dumbledore professzor, hasított belé a felismerés. A sarokban pedig egy maszkos nő Dariust próbálta félrerángatni az összevissza cikázó átkok elől._

– _Engedje el! – sikoltotta és a nő felé rohant. _

– _Rania – hallotta az öreg varázsló hangját, – jót akarunk nektek. Velünk kell jönnöd! _

_- Rania, menj innen! – hallotta apja hangját. _

_Dumbledore kihasználta a figyelemelterelést._

_- Capitulatus! – Apja pálcája máris az öreg kezében volt. _

_A látvány végre magához térítette. Habozás nélkül kivonta a pálcáját, és apja mellé állt. Dumbledore intett, mire a maszkos nő kifelé kezdte terelni Dariust, aki láthatóan nem értette, mi történik. _

– _Rania, apád tönkretesz benneteket! Ne akard az ő útját követni! – szólt ismét az öreg varázsló._

_- Utoljára mondom, hozza vissza a fiamat, Dumbledore! Ne akarja, hogy én hozzam vissza! – Még soha nem hallotta apja hangját ilyen fenyegetőnek. _

_- Capitulatus! – sikoltott fel, de Dumbledore könnyűszerrel hárította a bűbájt. Magán érezte az öreg tekintetét. Szánalmat olvasott ki belőle._

_- Még találkozunk, Rania – mondta, és egy pukkanással eltűnt. Kirohantak a házból, de a maszkos varázslónak, a nőnek és Dariusnak már csak hűlt helyét találták. Zokogva rohant vissza a szobába, ahol anyja feküdt holtan._

– _Dumbledore megölte – mondta az apja, – te pedig már megint mindent elrontottál – azzal hatalmas pofont kevert le neki. _

Rania levegő után kapkodva tért magához. Még mindig sajgott az arca az álombéli pofon helyén. Sóhajtva felült. Már nagyon régen nem álmodott Darius eltűnéséről... egészen biztosan a Pitonnal való találkozás idézte fel benne ezeket a képeket. Kinyitotta a nyakában függő medált, és egy selymes, szőke kis fürtöt vett ki belőle. Apja biztos a tűzbe dobná a láncot, ha megtudná, hogy Darius haját őrzi a nyakában.

Újra érezte, hogy milyen iszonyúan hiányzik neki Darius. Amióta elszakították őket egymástól, nem volt nap, hogy ne gondolt volna rá. Annak idején szinte anyjaként szerette a gyereket, aki teljes szívvel viszonozta érzéseit. Igaz, neki volt saját anyja... ő ezt nem mondhatta el magáról. A szőke asszony majomszeretettel csüngött a kisfián, lányával azonban nem sokat törődött. Többek között emiatt hitte el Rania habozás nélkül gyerekkorában, hogy ő nem is a valódi gyerekük. De emiatt képtelen lett volna haragudni a kisfiúra. Anyjával nem foglalkozott sokat, egyszerűen elfogadta a helyzetet úgy, ahogy volt. De apja legalább törődött vele. Az ő elismeréséért érdemes volt küzdeni...

Vajon mi lehet most Dariusszal? Huszonegy éves múlt nemrég... kész férfi! Mindent odaadott volna, ha újra láthatja. Apja elől persze gondosan titkolta érzéseit. Egy valódi halálfalónak nem lehetnek ilyen nevetséges érzelmi kötelékei, mert csak hátráltatják! Ezt számtalanszor volt alkalma megtanulni. Apja mindig is habozás nélkül elszakította azoktól, akikhez túlságosan kötődni látta. Ha háziállatot tartott, azok titokzatos módon hetek alatt kimúltak. Ő maga soha semmilyen apai gyengédségre nem volt hajlandó. Rania lassan megtanulta, hogy a kötöttségek valóban csak hátráltatják az embert. Tudta, hogy hálásnak kell lennie apjának azért, hogy erre ráébresztette. Hiszen azóta mutat számottevő fejlődést, amióta ennek megfelelően él...

És Malfoy? Hát igen, Malfoy jó lecke volt számára. A férfi pont úgy viselkedett, ahogy azt egy halálfalótól el lehet várni. Persze őt sem kellett félteni... Tett róla, hogy Lucius és Narcissa viszonya a mélypontra kerüljön a szakításuk után. Nem a szerelmi bánat vezérelte pedig, hanem a sértettség. Malfoy megalázó módon adta ki az útját. Persze ez várható volt, sőt, valószínűleg a férfi még jót is tett vele ezzel. Ettől függetlenül a pofon kegyetlenül sajgott. És büszke volt rá, hogy a sértést megtorolta.

Felkelt az ágyból, és az ablakhoz sétált. Odakint koromsötét volt, az égboltot takaró vastag felhőréteg miatt egyetlen csillagot sem lehetett látni. Komoran meredt a sötétbe. A képességei néha nagyon is hasznosak tudnak lenni... ilyenkor úgy érezte, legalább ennyi elégtétel jár neki azért, ahogy ez az átok az egész életét átszövi. Gyűlölte, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatokban törnek rá időről időre a rémisztő látomások, vagy hogy állandóan azon kell töprengenie, melyik álma mutathatja vajon a valóságot, de azért arra már rájött, hogyan tudja némiképp irányítani a kéretlen álmokat. Ha nagyon akart valamiről álmodni, elő tudta idézni... és Narcissáról nagyon akart... utána pedig gyerekjáték volt egy jól irányzott Imperiussal elérni, hogy a szerencsétlen férfi, aki épp csak kezdett összemelegedni a jégkirálynő Mrs. Malfoy-jal, a fél világ szeme láttára tegye nevetségessé önmagát és a nőt is. Na meg elsősorban Luciust. Hetekig ők álltak mindenhol a pletykák középpontjában. Rania szemernyit sem bánta, ami történt. Az sem érdekelte, mi lett azzal a férfival – Malfoyt ismerve jobb is volt, hogy nem tudta. A lelkivilágát helyrebillentette a bosszú, és csak ez számított.

Észre sem vette, hogy megvirradt. Mostanában mindig ez történt. Álom, felriadás, reggelig való töprengés. Halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát. Bármit megadott volna, ha végre álomtalanul alhat egy hétig.

Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó. Keren Dangor a lányához lépett.

- Felkeltél? Helyes. Ma támadunk, és te is velem jössz!

12


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

Milton úr rettentően össze volt zavarodva. Csak foltokban emlékezett a történtekre… Az előbb ment el tőle egy nagyon furcsa pár. Szokatlan külsejük miatt először nem is akarta őket beengedni. De az a rózsaszín hajú lány olyan kedvesen kérte, hogy hadd menjenek be egy pillanatra, hogy végül maga sem tudta, miért, de beeresztette a párt. A nagyanyjától örökölt tárgyak érdekelték őket leginkább. A férfi mintha azt mondta volna, valami iskolának gyűjtenek egy kiállításhoz. Ő persze először tiltakozott, még csak az hiányzik, hogy rablók akarják kikémlelni a vagyonát! Most, hogy elmentek, már maga sem értette, hogyan, de a lánynak ajándékozott egy mécsest és két díszes ezüsttálcát. Olyan bájos volt, ahogy lelkesedett… elvégre nászutasok, megérdemelnek egy kis ajándékot! Hát istenem, éppen a nagyanyja kedvenc tárgyai voltak, mit lehet tenni? Bár talán mégsem kellett volna elajándékoznia őket… a felesége megnyúzza, ha ezt megtudja… nem lehetne esetleg visszaszerezni a holmit? Azt mondták, a Holdréten táboroztak le, sátorban… hogy hívták, Lapin, vagy valami ilyesmi...

Már éppen indult volna, amikor újabb furcsa alak lépett be a szobába. Fekete köpeny volt rajta, fején csúcsos kalapszerűség. Milton úr el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan jutott át a bezárt ajtón. Töprengésre nem sok ideje volt, mert az ismeretlen fenyegetően közelebb lépett hozzá. Egy rövid botot fogott rá, és Milton úr azon kapta magát, hogy mindent elmesél neki az előbbi látogatóiról, a mécsesről és a két tálcáról, meg a Holdréten álló sátorról.

***

Piton sötét arckifejezéssel ült a hatalmas előcsarnokban. Dumbledore mindannyiukat ide kérette, mondván, hogy Lupinék jelzését ezentúl itt kell folyamatosan várniuk. Az igazgató biztos volt benne, hogy miután Tonksék megszerezték a mécsest, a halálfalók nagyon rövid időn belül rajtuk fognak ütni. A terv az volt, hogy miután a falu köré helyezett jelzővarázslatok érzékelik, hogy valaki a falu területén hoppanál, egyikük azonnal riasztja őket. Remélhetőleg az illetőnek lesz arra ideje, hogy személyesen jöjjön, nem pedig patrónust küld, hogy a megszerzett mécsest biztonságba helyezhessék a Roxfortban.

A varázslók próbáltak társalogni egymással, néhányan tréfákat eresztettek meg, de alapjában véve mindannyian feszültek voltak. Darius felindultan ült az egyik sarokban, és Piton látta, hogy a barátnője folyamatosan nyugtatgatja. Sirius elmerülten beszélgetett Dumbledore-ral, sűrűn pillantgatva az ujjaival türelmetlenül doboló bájitaltan tanár felé. Piton egyre idegesebb lett. Csak forduljon ide Black még egyszer azzal a kutyaképével, majd ad neki egy Imperiust! Megrázta a fejét. Még hogy mindenki, főleg Dumbledore szeme láttára használjon fekete mágiát meg főbenjáró átkokat? Az hiányozna csak.

Ekkor Trelawney professzor lépett hozzá. Piton szinte meglepve nézett rá. A nő soha nem szokta megszólítani, sőt, rendszerint inkább kitért az útjából. A tanárnő arcára nézve azonban már sejtette, mi következik.

- Piton professzor, belenéztem ma reggel a kristálygömbömbe. Úgy érzem, tudnia kell, mit láttam!

- Szerintem pedig nem szükséges – felelte udvariatlanul Piton.

- Magára szörnyű vég vár hamarosan – mondta Trelawney ügyet sem vetve a közbeszólásra. – A Sötét Nagyúr borzalmas átokkal sújtja magát, és fájdalmas kínok között fog meghalni!

- Kész szerencse, hogy most már tudom! – állt fel Piton, és otthagyta a megbántottan pislogó jóslástan tanárnőt.

Elege volt ebből a helyzetből. Itt ülnek egy rakáson, erőltetetten próbálnak egymással cseverészni, nevetséges! Lába már a lépcsőn volt, amikor kivágódott a kapu, és berontott Tonks.

- Gyorsan, jöjjenek! Behatoltak a faluba! Remus egyedül van! Siessenek! – kiabálta rémülten.

- Nymphadora, gyorsan mondja el, mi történt, és indulunk! – sietett elé Dumbledore. Tonks valamivel összefüggőbben hadart tovább.

- Ahogy mondta, a falu köré jelzővarázslatot vontunk. Letáboroztunk a mezőn, megszereztük a mécsest a tulajdonostól, részlegesen töröltük a memóriáját, de alig értünk vissza a sátorhoz, amikor észleltük, hogy legalább harmincan hoppanáltak a jelzővarázslatok mentén. Nem gondoltuk, hogy ennyire kevés időnk van! Most biztos a tulajdonoshoz mentek, de bármikor rátámadhatnak Remusra! Jöjjenek!

- És a mécses? – lépett oda Piton.

- Igen, elhoztam! – mondta Tonks, és kapkodva keresgélni kezdett mugli kabátja zsebeiben, majd megkönnyebbült sóhajjal előhalászta a mécsest, és Piton kezébe nyomta.

- Vigyázzon rá! És most menjünk már! – Szinte toporzékolt a türelmetlenségtől.

- Rendben – felelte Dumbledore. – Akkor indulás! Perselus, ne csináljon semmi meggondolatlanságot! Magát nem láthatják meg!

Azzal odalépett a rózsaszín hajú lányhoz, és egy zacskó gumicukrot nyújtott felé. Kis csoportokban a többiek is egy-egy zsupszkulcsot ragadtak meg, és egy másodperc alatt eltűntek. Darius egy pillantást vetett Pitonra, majd a bájitaltan tanár legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére úgy döntött, nem az ő társaságában szeretné a következő órát eltölteni. Amint végre egyedül maradt, Piton a szobájába sietett. A mécsest mélyen az egyik ládájába zárta. Előszedte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, magára kanyarította és követte társait.

***

Mikor Piton a Holdréten találta magát, egy pillanatra megdermedt. Már elkezdődött! _Zöld villanások cikáztak a levegőben. Mindenfelől ordítás, sikoltás hallatszott. Az egész mező egyetlen nagy kavarodás volt. „Avada Kedavra!" – ordította valaki közvetlenül mellette, mire pár méterrel távolabb egy idősebb varázslót látott némán összecsuklani. _Piton bevetette magát a csatába. Láthatatlanná tévő köpenye védelme alatt könnyebben megközelítette ellenfeleit és könyörtelenül lecsapott. Semmiből jövő átkaival a leginkább szorongatott társait próbálta ellenfelüktől megszabadítani. Mordon és Diggle hihetetlenül fiatalos mozgással pusztította az ellenséget, és McGalagonynak sem volt szüksége segítségre. A tanárnő hidegvérrel küldött egymás után öt halálfalót a túlvilágra. Sirius Black akrobatikus ügyességgel mozgott a cikázó átkok között, látszott rajta, rettentően élvezi, hogy végre tehet valamit. Egy suhintással elintézte a Lupint szorongató halálfalót, és rögtön újabb ellenségre szórta az átkokat. Hestia Jones az utolsó pillanatban lökte le átkával Tonksról az őt rohamozó halálfalót, aki nyakát törve zuhant a társai közé. Emmeline Vance vércsesikoltással pusztította az ellenséget, hangja legalább annyira rémisztő volt, mint az átka.

Pitonnak azonban még így is nehéz dolga volt: egyszerre koncentrált a heves mozgástól folyton lecsúszni készülő köpenyére, és az átkok küldésére legmegfelelőbb pillanat kiválasztására. Ha rájönnek, hogy valaki láthatatlanul pusztítja őket, vége. Egy egyszerű varázslattal azonnal láthatóvá tehetik. Patakokban folyt rajta az izzadtság, de küzdött tovább.

A fiatal halálfalók meglepően erősek voltak. Vezérük, Keren Dangor pedig kétségtelenül nagy hatalommal rendelkezett. Lassan azonban fogyatkozni kezdtek. Piton azon vette észre magát, hogy egy vörös bozontot keres a küzdők között. Hirtelen aztán észrevette. Rania Dangor dermedten állt a káosz közepén.

_Megpróbált úrrá lenni bénultságán, de csak zsibbadt ködön át érzékelte az eseményeket. Kész csoda volt, hogy eddig nem találta el egyetlen átok sem__. _Piton azonnal látta, hogy a nő a csata kezdete óta nem harcol. Így nem sok esélye van életben maradni! Egy jól irányzott átokkal újabb ellenséget küldött a másvilágra.Rania ekkor magához tért.Kábító átkok? – Piton nem hitt a szemének. Miért vacakol a nő kábító átkokkal, amikor itt öldöklés folyik? Ráadásul élvezi a találatokat, ez látszik rajta! Ekkor észrevette, hogy Nedda Nefert egyszerre hárman támadják. Sebesen közbelépett, és a láthatatlan halál őket is elérte.

Rania hevesen küzdött. _Körülötte egyre inkább megfogyatkoztak csapatának erői, az ellenség győzelme szinte biztosnak tűnt. Ráadásul a csatatér különböző pontjain ismeretlen eredetű átkok pusztították az övéit. „Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny!" – gondolta__. _Rania ekkor döbbent rá, hogy minden pontosan úgy történik, ahogy álmában látta._ Ugyanebben a pillanatban apja elkiáltotta magát: „Visszavonulunk!", de messziről azt is jól látta, ahogy egy hosszú, ősz szakállú varázsló célba veszi az apját__. _Ez Dumbledore! A gyűlölet hirtelen fellángolt benne. Most már tudja, hogy nem tehet semmit, a többiek mindjárt eltűnnek. Kudarcot vallottak. De talán Dumbledore-t mégis elintézheti, csak egy kicsit gyorsabbnak kellene lennie…

Piton levegő után kapkodva látta, hogy Rania Dumbledore-ra szegezi a pálcáját, eddig nem látott, gyűlölködő arckifejezéssel. Meg akarja ölni! Lecsúszó köpenyével nem törődve tétovázás nélkül közéjük ugrott. _A szakállas varázslóra küldött kábító átkát az érkező magas, sötét taláros varázsló könnyedén hárította, és ugyanabban a pillanatban vakító villanást küldött feléje. Az idő hirtelen lelassult. Sűrű ködön keresztül érzékelte, hogy nem halt meg, de mintha hosszú percek alatt csuklott volna össze, miközben egyre közelebbről érezte a sötét taláros varázsló tekintetét. _

***

- Tűnjünk el innen, még visszajönnek! – lépett oda lihegve Sirius az igazgatóhoz. Dumbledore azonban némán meredt a földön fekvő Vector professzorra. Szeme csupa könny volt, ahogy felnézett.

- Mekkora a veszteségünk? – kérdezte rekedten.

- Elvesztettük Elphiast és Emmeline-t. Na és őt. Nagyon sajnálom. – mondta Sirius és elhallgatott.

- Sebesültek? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Mindegyikünkön vannak sebek, de Remusé, McGalagony professzoré és Neddáé különösen súlyos. Sürgősen vissza kell őket vinnünk a Roxfortba.

Ekkor Mordon lépett hozzájuk.

- Amondó vagyok, hogy pucoljunk innen. Nem tetszik ez nekem. Nyilván erősítést hoznak! Rájuk fér, az biztos! – tette hozzá sötéten.

- Hányat kaptunk el? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Tíz halottat számoltunk össze – felelte Mordon. – Már eltűntettük őket. Van még három fogoly is. Sturgis beviszi őket a Minisztériumba.

- Na és ne felejtse el megemlíteni, hogy Piton, az irgalmas szamaritánus is elkábított egyet! – mondta Sirius, és a szemét forgatta.

- Elkábított? – kapta fel a fejét Dumbledore. Körülnézett és azonnal észrevette a bájitaltan tanárt. Összefont karral állt, és kőmerev arccal nézte az előtte serénykedő Bimba professzort és Hestia Jonest. A két nő egy földön fekvő alakot vizsgált olyan arccal, mintha arra várnának, hogy az mindjárt felpattan és nekik ugrik. Dumbledore közelebb lépett. Hiszen ez Rania Dangor! Tehát ezt a csatát látta Piton a nő fejében...

- Perselus, látom, nem volt ínyére az iskola társalgója. Ha hazaértünk, szeretnék önnel beszélni. Most induljunk. Nem hiszem, hogy visszajönnének, de a sebesülteket sürgősen el kell látni. Mozogni nem tudnak, ezért egy sebesültet ketten kell közrefognunk, és ismét zsupszkulcs segítségével kell eltűnnünk. Emmeline-éket is hozzák... és a halálfaló lányt is.

- Minek? – kérdezte az eddig szótlanul álló Piton. – Egy halálfalót akar a Roxfortba vinni?!

- Gondolkoztál volna előbb, Piton, amikor nem intézted el! – vicsorgott Sirius. – Csak nem esett meg rajta a kis szíved?

- Nyilván továbbadjuk a dementoroknak – szögezte le Bimba professzor.

- Perselus az én kedvemért hagyta életben – szólt közbe az igazgató. – Nagyon fontos, hogy beszéljek vele.

- Azt ugye tudja, hogy magát akarta megölni, amikor közbeléptem? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Piton. Ő is rájött már, hogy a csata utolsó pillanatait látta a nő fejében, mikor Voldemort előtt állt. Tudnia kellett tehát, hogy hogy fog végződni a kísérlete, mégis megpróbálta.

- Igen? Kár – Dumbledore mindössze ennyit fűzött hozzá. – Most menjünk.

Bimba professzor és Hestia sietve felálltak, és a sebesültekről motyogva otthagyták a földön fekvő Raniát. Sirius gonosz vigyort eresztett meg Piton felé.

- Most legalább örülhetsz, hogy nőt cipelhetsz a két kezeddel! Élvezd ki a ritka alkalmat! – vágta oda, és gyors léptekkel a Lupint felemelő Mordonhoz sietett.

Piton szitkozódva guggolt le Raniához. Most aztán lesz egy valódi halálfaló is a Roxfortban, hát ez csodás! Naná, hogy a jóságos Dumbledore nem hagyja ott ájultan a mező közepén, és naná, hogy ő a szerencsés, aki cipelheti! Magában tovább szitkozódva a karjába kapta a nőt, és felállt. Örülhet, hogy legalább nem kétszáz kilós a nő, gondolta zordan. Rania feje ernyedten billent Piton vállára, akinek éles szaglásába ismerős illat csapott. Mintha épp ma lett volna a kezében egy ilyen illatú bájital, de melyik is... Bosszúsan fújt egyet. A fáradtságtól lehet, hogy ilyesmire vesztegeti az idejét. Társai lassan mind eltűntek, és néhány pillanat múlva ő is az iskolában állt.

***

- Szóval elszalasztottátok a mécsest?! Tönkre mered tenni a terveimet?! Te?!

- Uram, nem tehetünk róla! Az a két varázsló segítséget hívott!

- Idióták! Miért nem alkalmaztatok hoppanálás gátló bűbájt az egész faluban?!

- Uram, honnan tudhattuk volna, hogy varázslók vették meg azt a mécsest? Nem is sejtettük, kicsodák, amíg a semmiből fel nem bukkantak a társaik! A tulajdonos csak annyit mondott, hogy egy iskolának vásárolnak...

- És a védővarázslatok sem tűntek fel, ostoba?! Megmondtam nektek, mennyire fontos megszereznem azt az átkozott mécsest!

- Uram, bocsáss meg! Nem értem, hogy kerülhetett oda az a kettő! Kérlek, ne, kérlek!

- Valami hihetőbbel gyere, különben nemcsak az arcodat teszem tönkre!

- Ááááááááááá....

- Felismerted őket?

- Igen! Amikor... a férfit megközelítettem... először csak egyedül... azt mondta, ő Remus Lupin a Roxfortból... Az iskolának vásárolnak olyan tárgyakat, amikhez az alapítóknak köze van...

- Még meg is dícsérnélek, hogy ki akartad deríteni, ki halászta el előlem pont akkor a mécsest. De hogy te ezt elhitted, az súlyos hiba!

- Uram... mi... mi okom lett volna kételkedni?

- Ostoba! Hagyod magad átverni?! Egyébként még az is lehet, hogy igazat mondott. De ha rájövök, hogy innen szivárgott ki valami, és szándékosan ejtettek titeket csapdába, akkor valaki nagyon megjárja!

- Uram, a tűzbe tenném a kezem az embereimért!

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy az én környezetemben van áruló?!

- Ááááááááááááááá...

- Hagyd abba a nyavalygást, és felelj!

- Nem… ugyan, dehogy... hiszen csak te meg én tudtuk, hogy hol támadunk…

- Tehát bevallod, hogy a te bandád árult el?

- Nem, nem! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem! Én... azt gondolom, hogy ez a Lupin tényleg csak véletlenül járt ott, és mi balszerencsénkre egyenesen a karjaiba futottunk!

- Persze, és pont Dumbledore siet a segítségére? Te tényleg ilyen gyengeelméjű vagy? Az ilyenekre semmi szükségem!

- Kérlek, adj még egy lehetőséget! Visszaszerzem a mécsest, ha addig élek is!

- Hallgass! Életben maradhatsz! Piton majd kideríti, hogy hogy került oda valójában az a Lupin! Te viszont többé ne merj hibázni! Crucio!

***

Rania sikoltva ébredt fel. Minden tagjában érezte az imént hallott átkok erejét. De hiszen nem is ő kapta… hanem… az apja! Apját megkínozzák! Segítenie kell… Fel akart ugrani, de erős karok nyomták vissza az ágyba.

- Maradjon fekve, még nem kelhet fel! – mondta egy női hang.

Rania nem tudta, hol van. Kétségbeesetten kapálódzott és keményen hadakozott a hang tulajdonosával. Miért nem kelhet fel?

- Apám! Ne! Hagyja abba, még megöli! – sikoltotta újra. Tudatába foszlányokban törtek be a körülötte lévő hangok.

- Rémálma van – mondta az előbbi női hang.

- Vagy a valóságot látja. A történtek után… - hallott egy kissé reszelős, halk hangot.

- Tényleg azt gondolja, hogy jó ötlet itt tartani? – kérdezte egy ismeretlen férfihang.

- Feltétlenül – válaszolt az öreg. – Meg kell tudnom, mire képes, és ezen kívül másról is beszélni szeretnék vele.

- Én azt hiszem, kockázatos, ha itt marad. Még megpróbál valakit megölni – mondta az előbb hallott férfihang.

- Egyetértek – mondta egy furcsán ismerős, bársonyos hang. - Az a véleményem, hogy minél előbb meg kell tőle szabadulnunk, Dumbledore professzor.

Dumbledore? Rania szeme felpattant. Az öreg varázsló érdeklődve fordult felé.

- Örülök, hogy felébredt – mondta, és az arcát fürkészte. Raniában egyszerre minden felrémlett, ami a csatatéren történt. És ami évekkel ezelőtt… A párnája alá kapott.

- A pálcáját elvettük, kisasszony. Ha itt lesz az ideje, visszakapja. Egyelőre csak kárt tenne vele _magában_ – mondta Dumbledore.

Rania gyűlölettel meredt az öregre. Szóval fogoly… ennek az embernek a foglya! Tehát elhatározta, hogy az egész családját kiirtja?

- Eszemben sincs itt maradni – kiáltotta rekedten. Szinte fojtogatta az apjáért érzett aggodalom.

- Azt hiszem, nincs választása, Miss Dangor. Hoppanálással kár próbálkoznia, mert nem fog sikerülni. Egyelőre az ágyból sem fog tudni kiszállni, csak ha valaki magán tartja a szemét. Az apjáért pillanatnyilag semmit nem tehet.

- Mit akar csinálni velem? Megölet? Esetleg megkínoz? – sziszegte Rania, pedig Dumbledore utolsó mondata még jobban kibillentette egyensúlyából. Eszerint beszélt álmában…

- Miért tenném? – csodálkozott Dumbledore. – Azt hittem, nyilvánvaló, mit akarok. Szeretnék önnel elbeszélgetni.

- Arra ne számítson, hogy elárulom a társaimat! – Rania szeme vadul villogott.

Az eddig szótlanul álló két férfi közelebb lépett. Raniának feltűnt, hogy egyikük húzza a lábát. A másik pedig… a fekete szemekbe nézve eszébe jutott minden. Piton tehát tényleg elkábította… de miért? Biztos nem sajnálatból, különben nem nézne rá olyan utálattal.

- Pedig ez lenne a legokosabb. – Rania megborzongott a bársonyos hang hallatán. – Sok bajt megelőzhetne vele.

- Maga aztán tudja, igaz? – vágta oda a nő, igyekezve kivonni magát az oly ismerős tekintet hatása alól. – Nem magától fogok tanácsot kérni hűség kérdésében!

- Az én hűségemhez nem fér kétség – válaszolta hidegen Piton. – A maga hűsége azonban már első alkalommal csődöt mondott, ha jól emlékszem.

Ez övön aluli volt. Raniának arcába szaladt a vér a méregtől.

- Tudják a maga kedves és jóságos barátai, hogy mások fejében kotorászik? Hogy a fekete mágia avatott ismerője?! Akarja, hogy felvilágosítsam a tisztelt igazgató urat a viselt dolgairól?

- Perselus a bizalmamat élvezi – mondta Dumbledore. – Most azonban próbáljon aludni. Ma még a gyengélkedőn kell maradnia, a kábító átkoknak néha erős utóhatásai vannak. Perselus, Poppy majd segít beadni Remusnak a főzetet. Gyere, Dedalus, nézzük meg, hogy áll Bimba professzor az üveggyökerekkel. Még visszajövök.

Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el a pillantás, amit a nő a távozó Dumbledore-ra vetett. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha tehetné, ott helyben megátkozná. A maga részéről meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez a mély gyűlölet csakis egyet jelenthet: a nő a Sötét Nagyúr elkötelezett híve. Nem teszi jól Dumbledore, hogy a közelében hagyja. A nő ekkor Pitonra nézett. Sok minden keveredett a tekintetében. Már meg is van a gyenge pontja gondolta Piton. Még legilimencia nélkül is nyilvánvaló minden egyes gondolata. Hogy lehet ennyire vigyázatlan? Nem sokat vesztenek a halálfalók, ha többet nem kapják vissza.

Piton kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni a rászegeződő pillantástól. Mit néz így rá? Mintha várna valamire… Talán mondania kéne valamit?

- Miért csinálta? – kérdezte végre Rania bizonytalanul.

- Mit? – kérdezte barátságtalanul Piton. Nagyon jól tudta, mire gondol a nő.

- Miért nem ölt meg? Megtehette volna. Láttam, maga volt, aki láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alól szórta az átkokat. Megjegyzem, ez aztán a bátor harcmodor!

- Nem magától fogok tanácsot kérni bátorság kérdésében! – ismételte gúnyos mosollyal Piton a nő előbbi szavait.

- Ezt meg hogy értsem?! – Rania kapott az alkalmon, hogy felháborodhat.

- Talán bátor dolognak számít lesből rátámadni egy sátorozó párra? Vagy akár egy egész mugli óvodára? – kérdezte Piton megvetően. Csak nem képzeli ez a nőszemély, hogy őt kioktathatja?

- Mit tud maga rólam? Fogalma sincs semmiről! – Raniának még a hajszálai is szikráztak a méregtől. – Nincs joga ilyen hangon beszélni velem – _magának_ aztán végképp nincs!

Piton mély levegőt vett. Na, ilyen vitába aztán nem fog belemenni. Még hogy ő magyarázkodjon? Egyáltalán, minek pazarolja itt az idejét? Egy árva szó nélkül hátat fordított a nőnek.

- Madam Pomfrey, adjuk be Lupinnak végre a főzetet, fontosabb dolgom is van annál, mint hogy itt toporogjak.

Rania a dühtől még mindig remegve figyelte, ahogy a férfi odalép a mellette lévő ágyhoz, és az ápolónő segítségével az eszméletlen betegbe próbálja diktálni a kezében tartott kupa tartalmát. A halálsápadt férfinak nyilvánvalóan súlyos sérülései lehettek, mert szinte az egész testét kötések borították. Rania szótlanul nézte, ahogy Piton hiábavalóan próbálja a sebesült szájába erőltetni az italt, ám az nem bírja lenyelni. A bájitaltan tanár szitkozódott. Jól tudta, mi lesz, ha nem adja be Lupinnak a főzetet... Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és belépett Dumbledore. Egy pillantást vetett a szeme sarkából figyelő Raniára, majd Lupinhoz sietett.

- Boldogulnak, Perselus? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

- Nem. El kell különítenünk, különben… – mondta összeszorított szájjal Piton.

- Muszáj rávenni, hogy lenyelje! Ebben az állapotban az átalakulás… – Dumbledore nem fejezte be a mondatot.

Átalakulás? Miért kell egy ájult beteget elkülöníteni? Még így is veszélyes lehet? Rania nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kérdezze meg.

- Megmondaná valaki, hogy miről beszélnek? – kérdezte támadóan. - Ez az ember veszélyes lehet ránk?

- Semmi köze hozzá – vetette oda Piton.

- Az én ágyam mellett fekszik, talán jogom van tudni, ha bármikor kitörhet rajta az őrület!

- Nos, rendben. – Piton olyan hirtelen fordult felé, hogy Rania összerezzent. – Bár nem hiszem, hogy magának itt jogai lennének, de ha mindenáron tudni akarja, nem az őrület fog rajta kitörni. Inkább azon aggódjon, nehogy a torkát harapja át.

_- Micsoda?!_ – Rania elsápadt. – De hát ő azt mondta, a Roxfortban tanít! Úgy érti…

- Úgy értem, hogy az itt fekvő úr egy vérfarkas. Egyébként pedig valóban itt tanított. Most már tudja – mondta Piton a lehető legközönyösebb hangon.

- Maguk megbolondultak?! – kapkodott levegő után a nő. – Egy _VÉRFARKAST_ tartanak az iskolában?

- Remus Lupin kitűnő kolléga és nagyszerű varázsló. A betegsége soha nem akadályozta abban, hogy a tanítást a lehető legfelelősségteljesebben végezze – mondta keményen Dumbledore.

- De... egy _VÉRFARKAS?_ – Rania arcán leplezetlen iszonyat látszott. – És mellém fektetik?! Miért nem zárják be valahova?! És egyáltalán, hogy taníthat egy ilyen... _csökevényes_ félember?!

Piton elfehéredett. Dumbledore békítően a karjára tette a kezét, de lesöpörte magáról Rania ágyánál termett, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- Csökevényes félember?! Gratulálok! A kisasszony hűséges halálfaló! – ezzel kiviharzott a szobából.

Madam Pomfrey tátott szájjal bámult utána. Ebbe meg mi ütött? Hiszen halálosan gyűlölik egymást Lupinnal!

Dumbledore szomorúan nézte a bevágódó ajtóra meredő Raniát. A nőnek fogalma sincs, mekkora kárt okozott a megjegyzésével, önmagának legalább akkorát, mint Pitonnak, aki ezek után aligha fog segíteni, hogy megpróbálják őt visszafordítani. Pedig a bájitaltan tanár mindenki másnál többet tehetett volna…

Ebben a pillanatban egy szőke fiatalember rontott be az ajtón.

- Nedda megsebesült? Hogy van? – majd leesett állal, döbbenten meredt az ágyban ülő Raniára, akinek minden vér kifutott az arcából.

- Darius?! – Forogni kezdett vele a szoba. Ez már túl sok volt… Többé nem tudott küzdeni az ájulás ellen. Hátrahanyatlott, és körülötte elsötétedett minden.

7


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

Piton végigviharzott a folyosókon, és egyenesen a dolgozószobájába sietett. Odabent mélyet lélegzett. Régen nem veszítette már el így a fejét egy megjegyzés miatt, az imént azonban egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a düh az agyát. Hogy merészelt ez a nő ilyesmit mondani? Nem tudja talán, hogy hol van?! Úgy csinált, mintha tényleg félne az eszméletlen vérfarkastól, de ennyire nem lehet ostoba! Még a legfanatikusabb halálfalók is tudják, hogy vérfarkasok csak teliholdkor veszélyesek. Még hogy csökevényes félember! Hiába, nem szentek között nevelkedett. Ő már csak tudja…

Piton megállt és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Igen, ő tudta. Igaz, ami igaz, ő pontosan ugyanígy gondolkodott annak idején. Egészen _addig_ a napig… A Nagyúr, szándékával pontosan ellentétesen, sikeresen megadta neki az utolsó lökést, hogy elhagyja őket. És mennyi ideig tartott, mire megszabadult a belé ivódott tanítások hatásától! Nagyon sokáig hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne tegyen különbséget az aranyvérű és a mugli származású – a „sárvérű" szót igyekezett kerülni – tanítványai között. Legalábbis származás szerint nem, húzta el a száját, és eszébe jutott Longbottom. Igen, bizonyos szempontból a tanítás segített neki elfeledni ezeket a tanokat. Hiszen nap mint nap be kellett látnia, hogy a tehetség és a származás nem függnek össze. Igazán ostobának kellett volna lennie, hogy ezt ne ismerje el. Márpedig ő nem ostoba! Ezt legalább biztosan tudta magáról.

Nem vagy ostoba? – kérdezte magától gondolatban. – Akkor mondd csak meg, miért is kaptad fel az előbb a vizet? Szerinted okos dolog volt így kikelni magadból?

Újra róni kezdte a szobát. El kell ismernie, hiba volt engednie, hogy ennyire elborítsa az indulat. Nem is értette, mi üthetett belé. Legalább ezerszer hallott már ehhez hasonló megjegyzéseket!

Felrémlett előtte a nő, ahogy kábító átkokat lövöldöz ellenfeleire… Dumbledore egyértelműen bízik benne, hogy még vissza lehet fordítani. De ha egyszer ízig-vérig halálfaló? Nyilván éppen elegendő van az ő rovásán is. Szinte újra hallotta a nő szavait: „Egy_VÉRFARKAS_? És mellém fektetik? Miért nem zárják be valahova? És egyáltalán, hogy taníthat egy ilyen… _csökevényes_ félember?"

Ezért volt ez ilyen bántó. Az a csalóka remény, amit Dumbledore belécsöpögtetett... az öreg képes volt egy percre valóban elhitetni vele azt az abszurd ostobaságot. Hogy talán van rajta kívül más is, aki megteszi. Hogy jól tette, amit tett… Hogy vannak hozzá hasonlók… Hogy a fene vinné el Dumbledore-t! Meg őt is, hogy ennyi mindennel a háta mögött még képes volt elhinni az öreg az ábrándjait csak azért, mert Dumbledore van olyan idealista, hogy még a Sötét Nagyúr jó útra térítésében is bízna!

Megrázta a fejét, a laborjába ment, és hamarosan teljesen elmerült a munkában.

***

Mikor Rania felébredt, először nem tudta, hol van. Orrába átható gyógynövényszag csapott. Minden tagját ólomnehéznek érezte, szemhéja mögött apró tűk szurkáltak. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és könyökére támaszkodva körülnézett. A feje enyhén kóválygott. A mellette lévő ágynál egy fiatal, égszínkék lófarkas lány ült, és szipogva szorongatta a beteg kezét. Raniának hirtelen beugrott, ki fekszik mellette. Tehát a vérfarkas még mindig itt van?! Nem tudta, milyen nap van, de Dumbledore korábbi aggodalmából ítélve nemsokára telihold…

A kék hajú lány hirtelen megérezte, hogy nézik. Megfordult és Raniára nézett. Könnyes szemét, elgyötört arcát látva Rania furcsamód megsajnálta. Önkéntelenül szóra nyitotta a száját, de a lány hátat fordított neki. Rania visszaereszkedett a párnájára. Na igen, gondolta, mi másra számított? Ő itt ellenség. Nem is olyan rég még átkokat szórtak egymásra. Az övéi miatt fekszik most eszméletlenül az az ember… vagy félember vagy micsoda… Hirtelen eszébe jutott Piton. Rettenetes volt, ahogy az arcába sziszegett… Nem hitte volna, hogy a rezzenéstelen arca mögött ekkora indulatok képesek születni. És igaz, ami igaz, ő sem a legmegfelelőbb helyet választotta az elvei kifejtésére. Jól emlékszik, ezek mindenféle teremtményekkel szóba állnak, és képesek sárvérű gyerekeket is felvenni az iskolába! Annak idején neki is voltak ilyen osztálytársai. Apja mindig felháborodva emlegette, kik járnak a Roxfortba. De Darius - aki az anyjuk kitartó harcának köszönhetően járhatott a Roxfortba - annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egy iskolába járjanak, hogy ezért végül az ő kedvéért átjött a Durmstrangból…

- Darius!

A kék hajú lány olyan meglepetten fordult felé, hogy Rania rájött, hogy az imént hangosan is felkiáltott.

- Nem tudod, hol van? – szakadt ki belőle.

- De, tudom. – a lány többet nem mondott, hanem visszafordult a beteghez.

Rania nem tudta mire vélni a hangszínt.

- Szeretnék vele beszélni – próbálkozott ismét. Óvatosan felült, és örömmel érezte, hogy már nem szédül.

- Ő viszont nem szeretne. Azt kérte, mindenképpen akadályozzuk meg, hogy megkeresd. – A kék hajú lány még mindig a hátát mutatta.

- Mi...? – Raniának a hangja is elakadt a megdöbbenéstől. – Ez nem igaz! De hát miért?

- Mégis mit vártál? Az ellensége vagy! – fordult felé a lány hirtelen indulattal.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Rania. Érezte, hogy a jeges rémület végigfut rajta. Erre nem számított. Azt hitte, az öccse is annyira várja a találkozásukat, mint ő.

- Te azt hitted, a nyakadba fog ugrani azok után, amit műveltél? – A kék hajú lány vádló dühvel nézett rá.

- Én azt sem tudtam, hogy itt van! – mondta Rania kétségbeesetten. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, mi történt vele azóta, hogy Dumbledore… – nem tudta folytatni. A kezébe temette arcát. El sem tudta képzelni, mit keres itt Darius. Dumbledore ennyire a befolyása alatt tartja talán? Feltámadni készülő dühét azonban elnyomta az öccse iránti vágyakozás. Éveken át küzdött az állandóan rátörő hiányérzettel, erre most váratlanul itt van a fiú, elérhető közelségben... A tudat egyszerre volt rémisztő és csodálatos.

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey és… Rania megrettent, amikor meglátta Pitont. Most majd megint rátámad ez a félőrült, aki képes a vérfarkas barátját mellé fektetni? A férfi azonban egyetlen pillantást sem vetett rá, hanem az eszméletlen Lupinhoz lépett és újra megpróbálta megitatni.

- Jó napot, Nymphadora! Miss Dangor, már jobban van, ugye? – lépett hozzá az igazgató.

- Igen, de szeretnék felkelni! – Rania elszántan nézett a kék szemekbe. Gyűlölte, hogy még ez is tőle függ.

- Madam Pomfrey majd mindjárt megvizsgálja. Ha mindent rendben talál, semmi akadálya, hogy felkeljen.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Rania gyanakodva.

- Persze, azért az ágyhoz szegezni nem fogom – válaszolta Dumbledore, és fürkészve nézte a nő arcát. Rania zavarba jött az átható kék szemek pillantásától, de igyekezett állni a tekintetét.

- Az öcsémmel szeretnék beszélni – mondta határozottan. Piton gúnyosan felhorkant, és az ablakhoz sétált.

Rania egy pillanatra meglepetten meredt a bájitaltan tanár hátára. Határozottan zavarta, hogy a látszat ellenére nagyon is követi a beszélgetést. Újra az igazgatóhoz fordult.

- Az öcsémmel szeretnék beszélni – ismételte.

- Sajnos erre egyelőre nem lesz alkalma – Dumbledore hangja sajnálkozó volt. – Dariust nagyon felzaklatta, hogy magát itt találta. Azt kérte, tartsuk távol tőle.

- Az engem nem érdekel! Nem tilthatja meg, hogy megkeressem! – Rania érezte, hogy elönti a düh. – Éppen maga nem!

- Ezt hogy érti? – lepődött meg Dumbledore.

- Hogy értem?! – Rania hangja elakadt a felháborodástól. Az igazgató azonban továbbra is csodálkozva nézett rá. Mintha fogalma sem lenne róla, miről beszél! A méregtől elvörösödve kiabálta: - Ne mondja nekem, hogy elfelejtette! Maga tehet róla, ha Darius ezt kérte! Ha egyáltalán igazat mond!

Piton hirtelen visszafordult az ablaktól.

- Azt ajánlom, Miss Dangor, válogassa meg a szavait. – Rania hátán végigfutott a hideg. A bársonyos hang ezúttal szinte belévágott.

- Köszönöm, Perselus, erre nincs szükség. – Dumbledore le nem vette a szemét Raniáról. Látta, hogy a nő ugyanolyan gyűlölettel méregeti, ahogy pár órával ezelőtt. Sejtette az okát, de a nő érdekében remélte, hogy téved. - Szeretném, Miss Dangor, ha megmagyarázná, amit mondott – mondta szelíden.

Raniának elszorult a torka. Szándékosan kínozza ez az ember ilyenekkel? Miért kell sok ezredszerre is felidéznie azt a szörnyű napot?

- Maga elszakította tőlem az öcsémet és megölte az anyámat! Tönkretette az életünket – tört ki belőle a feszültség.

- Azt hiszem, Miss Dangor, maga téved – kezdte az igazgató, de Rania közbevágott.

- Most meg jön a hazugságaival...

- Na álljunk meg egy pillanatra! – lépett közelebb Piton kissé fenyegetően. – Én egy szemernyit sem kételkednék Dumbledore professzor szavában, amit mellesleg alátámaszt McGalagony professzoré is – mutatott a terem másik végében fekvő mozdulatlan alakra.

Rania követte a pillantását, és döbbenten látta, hogy a teremben legalább tíz mozdulatlan alak fekszik. Eddig eszébe se jutott körülnézni, kik lehetnek még a szobában..

- Igen – válaszolt Dumbledore a nő ki nem mondott kérdésére. – Ők is a csatában sebesültek meg.

- Jó néhányan a maga kezétől – tette hozzá Piton.

- Az _én_ kezemtől? – kérdezte Rania, és gúnyosan felhúzta a szemöldökét. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi szándékosan akar benne lelkiismeret-furdalást kelteni. Hát nem fog sikerülni!

- Igen, Miss Dangor. – Piton jeges pillantással nézett rá. - Nagyon megható, hogy kábító átkokkal lövöldözött bennünket, de például ha McGalagony professzor pálcáját nem ragadja el tőle, meg tudta volna magát védeni a halálos átok elől. Így azonban én csak tompítani tudtam az átok erejét, ezért van még életben. Ki tudja, meddig.

Rania érezte, ahogy minden vér kifut az arcából. Emlékezett McGalagonyra, az egyik kedvenc tanára volt, még ha nem is mutatta ki soha. Önkéntelenül a csendben figyelő kék hajú lányra nézett, mintha arra várna, hogy az azt mondja, tévedés volt, ő nem is tehet róla…

Piton látta az arcára kiülő rémületet. Az eddiginél is keményebben folytatta, nem törődve az igazgató figyelmeztető tekintetével.

- Vagy nézzük talán az ön vérfarkas szomszédját. Tudja, a „csökevényes félembert". – A szavak tőrdöfésként hatottak Raniára.

- Micsoda?! – ugrott fel a kék hajú lány. – Ezt mondta?! Hogy merészelsz…?! Remus a világ legjobb embere, te a lába nyomába se érhetsz! – A lány úgy nézett rá, mintha valami nagyon undorító hernyót vizsgálna. Rania kezdte elveszíteni a talajt a lába alól.

- Nyugodjon meg, Nymphadora – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore a kék hajú lány könnybe lábadó szemei láttán, aki lehajtotta a fejét, és szipogva bólintott.

- Tudom… ezzel nem segítek Remuson…

- Nem én sebesítettem meg! – tört ki Raniából.

- Hát akkor kicsoda? – kérdezte gúnyosan Nymphadora.

- Pontosan tudod, hogy nem egyedül voltam! – kiáltotta Rania, és segélykérően nézett Pitonra, aki ezen alaposan megrökönyödött. Miért _őrá_ néz? Őtőle aztán ne várjon segítséget!

- Valóban, nem egyedül volt, és közvetlenül senkit sem sebesített meg – kezdte, de Rania szeméből olyan megkönnyebbülés sütött felé, hogy határozottan ideges lett tőle. Ez elképesztő, hogy képzelheti, hogy az ő oldalán állok? – gondolta egyre növekvő dühvel. - De az is biztos, hogy őmiatta van most Lupin életveszélyben! – folytatta ezért kíméletlenül. – Ugyanis bár a sebesülése önmagában nem lenne olyan veszélyes, de a kisasszony kábító átka miatt nem tudjuk most neki beadni a főzetet, amit le kell nyelnie. Mivel a sebesülése miatt az átok hatása jóval erősebb, nem valószínű, hogy időben felébred. Ha nem sikerül megitatnunk, Lupin pár nap múlva átalakul vérfarkassá, az átalakulás pedig ebben az állapotban megöli. – Mindezt olyan szenvtelenül mondta, mintha egy osztálynak tartana előadást.

A kék hajú lány összerázkódott, és kétségbeesetten nézte az eszméletlen beteget. Rania borzasztóan érezte magát. Eddig abban a kényelmes hitben volt, hogy ha nem alkalmaz halálos átkokat, akkor valójában nem harcol ellenük. Harcol is meg nem is... Erre most kiderül, hogy az ő egyszerű kábító átkai miatt is meghalhat két ember… akkor is, ha az egyik egy vérfarkas… és ez még nem volt minden. Piton következő mondata hallatán úgy érezte, menten elájul.

- De ha még ez sem lenne elég – folytatta a férfi változatlan közönnyel, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő sápadt arcát, – ha jobbra néz, megláthatja, hogy a kedves öccse miért nem fog magával szóba állni soha. Ott ugyanis a menyasszonya fekszik, akit szintén maga tett harcképtelenné, mielőtt az egyik társa eltalálta.

Rania feje zúgott, ahogy az ájult lányt nézte. Látta, milyen súlyos lehet a sérülése, mert a fején lévő kötés teljesen átázott a vértől, és láthatóan szakadt róla az izzadtság.

- Mi baja van? – kérdezte rekedten Rania. Darius miatt muszáj volt megtudnia.

- Nem tudjuk elállítani a vérzést, valami ismeretlen átok okozhatta a sebesülését – mondta Madam Pomfrey, majd utálkozó pillantást vetett Raniára. – Na és persze a kábító átok sem túlzottan segíti elő a gyógyulását. Már rég fel kellett volna ébrednie.

Dumbledore eddig szándékosan nem szólt közbe, de jól látta, hogy Raniát mennyire megrázzák Madam Pomfrey szavai. Ha Nedda az ő hibájából meghal, Darius valóban soha nem fog vele szóba állni. Ő maga is rettenetesen aggódott a fiatal lányért, aki épp egy éve végezte el az auror iskolát, és az egyik legígéretesebb volt valamennyiük közül. De nem tagadhatta le, hogy Rania miatt is aggódott. Az önvád nem éppen a legjobb eszköz a megfordítására…

Piton a száját összeszorítva, visszautasítóan nézte Raniát. Fogalma sem volt, mit vár tőle a nő, aki most is az ő tekintetét kereste, de semmi kedve nem volt ezen töprengeni. Rania egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy csalódottságát leplezze. Haragudott magára, amiért egyáltalán felmerült benne az a kósza remény, hogy Piton majd segít neki, csak mert a Nagyúr előtt állva meghallotta a férfi gondolatait. Megkeményítette magát, és az igazgatóra nézett.

- Szeretnék felkelni – mondta halkan, de határozottan.

- Ha Madam Pomfrey gyógyultnak nyilvánítja, felkelhet.

A javasasszony Raniához lépett és bonyolult varázslatokkal alaposan megvizsgálta. Láthatóan nehezére esett az ítéletet meghozni.

- Miss Dangor tökéletesen egészséges. Elhagyhatja az ágyat – mondta kelletlenül.

- Akkor mi most magára hagyjuk, hogy felöltözhessen – mondta Dumbledore. – Visszakapja a ruháit.

Madam Pomfrey már jött is egy halom összehajtogatott ruhával a kezében. Rania ösztönösen a nyakához kapott. A lánca! És a medál! Elvesztette!

- Megvan a lánca, kisasszony. Gondolom, nagyon sokat jelent magának – mondta az igazgató.

Rania szinte kitépte a kezéből a láncot, és szó nélkül a nyakába kapcsolta.

- A Nagyteremben leszünk. Nymphadora majd odakíséri – mondta Dumbledore.

Rania elfordította a fejét, ahogy az igazgató és Piton kimentek a szobából. Madam Pomfrey összehúzta körülötte a függönyt. Rania felkelt és próbaképpen tett néhány lépést. Már egyáltalán nem szédült. Szóval a Nagyteremben hoznak majd róla ítéletet… Dumbledore azt mondta, esze ágában sincs megölni őt. Azért ejtette foglyul, hogy elbeszélgessen vele. Rania számára nem volt kétséges, miről. Nyilván Dumbeldore is hallott az ő lappangó képességeiről, és fel akarja mérni. Tudni akarja, használhatja-e valamire. Kérdés, mit fognak vele tenni, ha nem hajlandó együttműködni velük. Mert azt várhatja a nyavalyás, hogy őt kihasználhatja! Még hogy nem ő ölte meg az édesanyját… Rania gyűlölettel meredt a fal egy pontjára. Ezek teljesen hülyének nézik, de nagyon tévednek. Gyorsan felöltözött és elhúzta a függönyt. Szándékosan nem gondolt többé a szobában fekvő sebesültekre. Látta, hogy a kék hajú lány még mindig a vérfarkas mellett ül, és le nem veszi a szemét az arcáról.

- Nymphadora, nem kell elkísérned, tudom, hol van a Nagyterem – mondta neki Rania.

- Tonks a nevem. És nehogy azt hidd, hogy azért kell téged kísérgetnem, nehogy eltévedj! – mondta tompa hangon a lány. – Attól félnek, hogy megpróbálkozol valamivel.

- Mégis mivel?! Elvették a pálcámat! – fortyant fel Rania.

- Azt _nálatok_ sose lehet tudni. Gyere, menjünk. És ne próbálj lefegyverezni, mert meg tudom védeni magam!

Rania annyira abszurdnak érezte a helyzetet, hogy majdnem felnevetett. Mit képzelnek ezek?! Neki most az a legfontosabb, hogy Dariusszal beszélhessen végre. Jelen pillanatban az sem érdekli, mit akar vele az a vén disznó. Esze ágában sincs bárkit is lefegyverezni.

A folyosókon végighaladva Raniát elöntötték az emlékek. Bár csak egy évig járt ide, mégis emlékezett a kastély minden szögletére. Tulajdonképpen nem érezte itt rosszul magát, legalábbis nem rosszabbul, mint a Durmstrangban… Látta, hogy Tonks kivont pálcával megy mellette, és minden rezdülését figyeli. Rania megcsóválta a fejét. Idegesítette a kivont pálca. Szinte ingerelte, hogy kikapja a kezéből… ez szinte kötelessége lenne… de nem, Darius miatt nem lehet… Beszélgetni kellene ezzel a lánnyal, akkor nem ingerelné ennyire a lehetőség. Talán megtudhat valamit az öccséről...

- Te ugye jól ismered Dariust? – kérdezte.

- Igen. De nem örülne, hogy róla beszélgetek veled – felelte Tonks elutasítóan. – Sőt, egyáltalán nem kell velem társalognod, pontosan tudom, mit gondolsz rólam!

- Hogy mit gondolok rólad? – rázta meg a fejét Rania kissé megütközve.

- Igen. – Tonks vádlón nézett rá. – Gondolom, teljesen idiótának nézel, amiért egy _vérfarkasért_ aggódom! – A vérfarkas szót eltúlzott undorral nyomta meg.

Rania nem tudott erre mit mondani.

A Nagyterem ajtaja elé érve egy pillanatra megállt, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. Fel kell készülnie rá, hogy minden szem gyűlölettel fogja méregetni. Tonksra pillantott, aki figyelmesen nézte.

- Félsz tőlük. – Ezt nem kérdezte, hanem állította. Rania felvetette a fejét, és elszántan belépett az ajtón.

***

- Próbáljon kicsit kevésbé ellenségesnek tűnni vele, Perselus! – mondta Dumbledore, és töltött magának a tökléből. – Ha nagyon elijesztjük, minden vágya az lesz, hogy visszamenjen az övéihez.

Piton gúnyosan felhorkant.

- Szerintem az lenne a legjobb.

- Nem, Perselus! Ő nagyon értékes lehet nekünk, ha sikerül a mi oldalunkra állítani! Azon kívül én meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy az apjának igazából nem sikerült tönkretennie a lelkét. Látta az arcát, amikor meghallotta, hogy akaratán kívül mekkora bajt csinált. Igen, Perselus – folytatta gyorsan, amikor Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, – én biztos vagyok benne, hogy tényleg nem akart senkit bántani! Azt hitte, hogy a kábító átok jó köztes megoldás.

- Szerintem nem kéne elfelejtenie, hogy magát viszont meg akarta ölni! Ezt tisztán láttam rajta, ezért is léptem közbe!

- Igen – mondta elgondolkozva Dumbledore, – ezt még nem is köszöntem meg magának.

Piton türelmetlenül legyintett.

- Most nem ez a lényeg, hanem az, hogy _magára_ nézve veszélyt jelent!

Dumbledore a fejét rázta.

- Az a gyanúm, hogy valaki nagyon félrevezette. Nem is kell sokat gondolkodnom, hogy kicsoda.

- Erről soha nem fogja meggyőzni – csóválta meg a fejét Piton.

- Ha készen áll rá, ha már valóban érdekli az igazság, akkor meg fogom tudni győzni. De most inkább azt kell kitalálnunk, mi legyen magával.

- Velem? – kérdezte meglepetten Piton.

- Igen. Voldemort bármelyik pillanatban hívathatja. Többek között emiatt is szeretnék Miss Dangorral elbeszélgetni.

- Mi köze neki ehhez? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal Piton.

- Ugyan már, Perselus, maga is hallotta, mit kiabált, mielőtt felébredt! A kisasszony álmában végignézte, ahogy Voldemort az apját bünteti. Arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy elhangzott-e valami más is abban az álomban, leginkább ami magát illeti! Szerintem nem ártana tudni, nem gondolja?

- Csak nem képzeli, hogy el fogja mondani? - Piton kétkedve rázta a fejét.

- Én azt hiszem, hogy el fogja – Dumbledore nem fűzött ehhez magyarázatot.

Piton szóra nyitotta a száját, de ebben a pillanatban nyílt a nagyterem ajtaja, és Tonks kíséretében belépett rajta Rania. Piton jól látta, ahogy beléptekor azonnal körbepásztázza a teremben ülőket. Nyilván az öccsét keresi. Őt ugyan hiába keresed, kimenekült, ahogy meghallotta, hogy jössz, gondolta Piton. Rania olyan hirtelen kapta felé a tekintetét, és olyan döbbent fájdalom tükröződött a szemében, hogy a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy az iménti gondolatát a nő meghallotta. Magában szitkozódva elfordult. Hogyan lehetséges ez?! Ez képtelenség! Fel akart állni, hogy elhagyja a termet, de Dumbledore a karjára tette a kezét, és felemelkedett ültéből.

- Miss Dangor, kérem, csatlakozzon hozzám. Sürgősen beszélni szeretnék magával.

Rania mélyet lélegzett, és egyenes háttal elindult az igazgató felé. Igyekezett semerre sem nézni, de így is érzékelte a jelenlévőkből sütő ellenszenvet. Közönyt erőltetve magára Dumbledore-ék asztalához lépett. Tonks tapintatosan egy másik asztalhoz ült le.

- Tessék, itt vagyok – mondta Rania kifejezéstelen hangon. Elhatározta, hogy türtőztetni fogja magát, amíg el nem jön a megfelelő alkalom. Azt nem tudta, pontosan mit is tenne, de rettenetesen vágyott rá, hogy Dumbledore-nak legalább akkora szenvedést okozzon, mint amekkorát ő okozott neki.

- Üljön le, kérem! – mondta szívélyesen az igazgató. – Parancsol egy kis töklevet?

Rania rájött, hogy már két napja nem ivott semmit.

- Igen, köszönöm – mondta hasonló udvariassággal. Ha Dumbledore ezt akarja játszani, ám legyen! – Aztán lassan indulnék már – tette hozzá ugyanolyan hangnemben, mintha vendégségben lenne. Tudni akarta, mit akar vele tenni az öreg.

- Miss Dangor, azt hiszem, tisztáznunk kell néhány dolgot. Először is, mint már mondtam, szabadon mozoghat az iskola területén. Ameddig szükségesnek látom, valaki mindig önnel lesz. Kivéve természetesen éjjel. Kényelmes szobát kap, amelyből minden eszközt eltávolítunk, amit esetleg fegyverként használhatna.

- Tehát fogoly vagyok – mondta egykedvűen Rania. Nem szabad, hogy ezek meglássák, mennyire megrázta, hogy fogságba ejtették. Meg tudta volna ölni a vén álszentet, aki nem elég, hogy szétválasztotta a családját, megbolondította Dariust, de most még megalázó módon őt is elszakítja az apjától! Egészen elmerült a felháborodásban.

- Ez túlzás – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore. – Mindössze a vendégünk, aki nem akarjuk, hogy távozzon.

- Valóban, micsoda különbség! – horkant fel gúnyosan a nő. – És megtudhatnám, hogy ha nem akarnak megölni, mi a tervük velem?

- Erről később fogok dönteni. Egyelőre velünk marad.

- És az öcsém? – kérdezte Rania.

- Sajnos ebben nem segíthetek. Darius kifejezetten azt kérte, hogy ne kelljen magával találkoznia. Én erre nem kényszeríthetem. Ha majd felkészül a találkozásra, biztosan meg fogja keresni.

- És ha én keresem meg? – kérdezte visszafojtott dühvel a nő.

- Inkább ne tegye. Darius nagyon érzékeny, és most amúgy is borzasztóan aggódik Miss Nefer miatt.

Rania a fejét rázta, és már éppen megszólalt volna, amikor nyílt a Nagyterem ajtaja, és egy óriás termetű, szakállas alak lépett be rajta, hóna alatt két döglött vaddisznóval. Hagrid! Rania jól emlékezett a vadőrre. Hála az égnek neki nem sok köze volt hozzá, de a diákok nagy többsége kinevette vagy megvetette az óriást, és csak kevesen barátkoztak vele össze. Az a pletyka terjengett róla, hogy félig óriás… Rania Pitonra nézett, aki rezzenéstelen arccal viszonozta a pillantását. A nő agyán átfutott, hogy Piton pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejében, azok után, amit Lupinra mondott… Be kell látnia, hogy az nem volt a legszerencsésebb megjegyzés, tekintettel a helyzetére. Használd már a fejed, jutott eszébe hirtelen apja leggyakoribb figyelmeztetése. Meg kell próbálnia legalább ezzel az óriással nem utálkozni. _Ezeknek_ fontos az ilyesmi… Közönyös arcot öltve Hagridra nézett, aki közben odaért az asztalukhoz.

- Dumbledore professzor, nézze, milyen pompás példányokat kaptam a faluban! Megsütöm a betegeknek, ettől biztos erőre kapnak! – mondta hihetetlen mély hangon az óriás.

- Köszönöm, Hagrid – mosolygott rá Dumbledore. – Egyelőre sajnos nem lesz alkalmuk elfogyasztani.

Hagrid döbbenten meredt rá.

- Miért, csak nem még mindig… ó! – nézett Raniára. – Értem már! Maga az! – Rania ellenállt a hirtelen kísértésnek, hogy lesüsse a szemét, és mereven bámulta az óriás busa szemöldökét.

- Hagrid, ez itt Rania Dangor – mutatott rá Dumbledore. - Talán emlékszel még rá, egy évig ide járt a Roxfortba. Egyelőre a vendégünk. Ügyelj rá, kérlek, hogy ne kóboroljon el a kastélytól.

- Nem vagyok már kisgyerek, hogy kóboroljak! Világosan megmondta, hogy nem léphetek ki az épületből, fel bírom fogni! – Rania utálattal nézett az igazgatóra, aki megcsóválta a fejét, és Hagridra nézett.

- Azért csak készítsd el azt a vaddisznósültet, hátha felébrednek.

- Jó – mondta Hagrid még mindig Raniára nézve. – Remélem, azért nem különbözik annyira az öccsétől, mint amennyire most látszik.

- De igen, valószínűleg még annál is jobban különbözünk! – csattant fel lángoló arccal Rania. – Ő a tökéletes, tiszta lélek, aki nem alacsonyodik le odáig, hogy szóba álljon az ő gonosz nővérkéjével! – Legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét, amiért így elárulta magát. Ezeknek semmi közük az ő fájdalmához! Mélyet lélegzett, hogy lecsillapodjon.

- Darius nem akar beszélni magával? Hm. Majd váltok vele egy-két szót. Darius a barátom – mondta Hagrid nem titkolt büszkeséggel a hangjában. – Mindig mindent meg szokott beszélni velem.

Rania igyekezett rezzenéstelen arccal nézni rá, de nagyon nehezére esett. Jellemző, Dumbledore-nak sikerült Dariusból ugyanolyan bolondot csinálni, mint ő maga! Megint Pitonra nézett, aki gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel figyelte. Rania elszántan viszonozta a pillantását. Azt hiszi talán, hogy minden gondolatát ismeri? Hát akkor meg fog lepődni! Negédesen elmosolyodott.

- Darius nyilván büszke rá, hogy ilyen barátja van! – Rania biztos volt benne, hogy Hagrid nem vette észre a hangjában lévő iróniát.

- Azt remélem is! – húzta ki magát az óriás, majd kis habozás után hozzátette: – Magának is hozok abból a vaddisznósültből. Végül is két napig feküdt, nem igaz? Ahogy elnézem, ráférne magára egy-két jó falat!

Rania mereven nézett rá. Csak nem gúnyolódik? Ővele? Türelmetlenül Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Van még valami, amiről beszélni akart velem? Ha nem, akkor szeretnék visszavonulni.

- Még egy percre feltartanám. Hagrid, ha megbocsátasz…

- Persze, beszéljenek csak nyugodtan, Dumbledore professzor. Én meglátogatom Lupin barátomat, és elmesélem neki, milyen alakot öltött tegnap a mumus, amikor Mordon megtalálta! Szegény Remus, bárcsak látta volna… – Rania legnagyobb döbbenetére az óriás szeméből könnyek kezdtek potyogni. Ez kész röhej, gondolta, az óriás siratja a vérfarkast! Viszolygásába azonban furcsa zavar vegyült. Mereven nézte, ahogy a behemót férfi az orrát fújva az ajtó felé indul.

Piton árgus szemekkel figyelte minden rezdülését. A nő egyetlen szemvillanása sem kerülte el a figyelmét. Újra és újra meglepődött, hogy Rania mennyire nem ura az arcvonásainak, még akkor sem, amikor bizonyára azt hiszi, sikerült kifejezéstelen arcot vágnia. Valószínűleg részben igaza lesz Dumbledore-nak. Egy magát szívvel-lélekkel halálfalónak valló embernek lételeme a tettetés, az érzései, a lelke elfedése. Ami egyáltalán megmaradt benne… amikor _ő_ állt Dumbledore oldalára, úgy érezte, belül mindene jéggé dermedt. Rettenetesen hosszú idő kellett ahhoz, hogy a régóta elnyomott, szándékosan elsorvasztott érzéseit – legalábbis egy keveset - újra engedjen életre kelni. Ezzel szemben Rania láthatóan teljesen védtelen a saját érzelmeivel szemben. Szánalmas, ahogyan az öccse után epekedik…

Ebben a másodpercben égető fájdalom hasított az alkarjába, és ugyanebben a pillanatban Rania is halkan felkiáltott. A teremben minden szem feléjük fordult. Hát eljött az ideje! Rania kerekre nyílt szemmel nézett rá. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy halálra rémült.

- Várható volt, hogy mindenkit magához hív. Majd megszokja, ettől nem kell pánikba esni – vetette oda Piton, maga sem tudta, miért.

Rania megütközve nézett rá. Nem kell pánikba esni? Hogyne kéne! Nem fért a fejébe, Piton hogy lehet ennyire higgadt. Elvégre neki is vissza kell mennie a Sötét Nagyúrhoz! A férfin azonban a félelemnek semmi jelét nem látta. Türelmetlenségnek annál inkább. Értetlenül fordult Dumbledore-hoz.

- Most mi lesz? Feltételezem, engem nem fog elengedni.

- Jól gondolja, valóban nem – rázta a fejét Dumbledore. – De Perselusnak vissza kellene mennie.

- Á, persze – nézett Rania gúnyosan összehúzott szemmel a bájitaltan tanárra. – A kémek királya folytatja nemes működését! Mondja, hogy bír egyáltalán tükörbe nézni?! – Utálkozó tekintettel mérte végig a férfit, aki képes volt átverni a Nagyurat, és helyette lepaktálni Dumbledore-ral. Minden feszültségét, fájdalmát belesűrítette ebbe a pillantásba, és komor elégedettséggel látta, hogy Piton arca megfeszül.

- Miss Dangor – nézett rá keményen Dumbledore. – Perselus az én kérésemre teszi, amit tesz. Igen, továbbra is szükségünk van az információkra, amiket hoz nekünk! Jelen esetben azonban mégsem hiszem, hogy biztonságos lenne visszatérnie oda – mondta tűnődve, és egy pillantással elhallgattatta Pitont, aki döbbenten nyitotta szóra a száját.

Rania az igazgatóra meredt, majd a bájitaltan tanárra nézett, aki hidegen viszonozta a tekintetét. Ekkor megértette, miről beszél az öreg. Attól félnek, a Nagyúr rájött, hogy Piton árulta el őket, amikor Kornmagh-nál támadtak? De hiszen…_Piton majd kideríti, hogy hogy került oda az a Lupin!__ – _hallotta újra azt a szörnyű, hideg hangot, melyet álmában hallott. Nem, a Nagyúr az álma szerint nem gyanakszik Pitonra… Csakhogy ezt ők nem tudják, villant hirtelen az agyába. Egyedül ő látta, ami történt. De esze ágában sincs ezt elmondani a vén szemétládának.

Dumbledore a nő bezáródó arca láttán mély levegőt vett.

- Miss Dangor, jól sejtem, hogy maga esetleg tudja, milyenek Perselus esélyei?

- Ugyan honnan tudnám? – kérdezte elutasítóan Rania.

- Onnan, hogy látta.

Rania egyszerre megértette. Dumbledore pontosan tudja, hogy milyen képességekkel rendelkezik. Hát ezért nem akarja elengedni! Azt reméli, felhasználhatja… E pillanatban biztosan megátkozta volna, ha a keze ügyében van a pálcája. Visszafojtotta a kikívánkozó gúnykacajt, és hidegen így szólt:

- Dumbledore professzor, még ha így is lenne, ugyan miért mondanám el? Pont maguknak?

- Talán önnek sem mellékes, hogy Perselus információt hozhatna az ön apjáról is. - Kutatóan nézett a nő arcára, de csak dacos elutasítást látott rajta.

- Ne nevettessen – mondta gúnyosan Rania. – Azt akarja mondani, hogy Piton professzor arra fogja vesztegetni a drága kémkedési idejét, hogy _nekem_ próbáljon megnyugtató híreket szerezni?! Tényleg teljesen idiótának néznek? – Rania rettenetesen dühös volt az igazgatóra, aki láthatóan tényleg azt hitte, hogy ő majd segíteni fog neki – _neki__,_ az anyja gyilkosának! Hogy pusztulna el itt ebben a pillanatban! Dumbledore megérdemelné, hogy hamis információt adjon neki. Igen, ezt fogja tenni. De mit mondjon, ami hihetőnek is tűnik?

Piton a nő szavai hallatán rájött, hogy Dumbledore hibát követett el. Rania merev arca nem sok jót ígért. Valamit mondania kell… mert a látomás részletei számára létfontosságúak lehetnek…

- Miss Dangor – mondta halkan. Rania felkapta a fejét, és enyhe csodálkozással egyenesen Piton szemébe nézett. – Bár nyilván rólam el sem tudja képzelni, de be szoktam tartani az egyezségeket. Ahogyan a Roxfortban mindenki.

Rania érezte, hogy Piton igazat mond - már ami önmagát illeti. Nem, biztos, hogy már megint önmagát álltatja. Miért tartaná meg az ellenségének adott szavát? Ami meg Dumbledore-t illeti, egyszer már a szemébe hazudott. Hogy nem ő ölte meg az anyját… De mégis...

Piton összehúzott szemmel figyelte. Logikus, hogy nem tud megbízni az ellenségeiben. De az apja talán elég erős csalétek. Vagy rá kéne még tenni egy lapáttal…

- Segítünk majd, hogy az öccsével rendbehozza a kapcsolatát – szólalt meg Dumbledore, mintha kitalálta volna Piton gondolatait. Rania üres arccal rápillantott, majd Pitonhoz fordult. Neki jobban elhinné… A férfi lassan bólintott. Rania eltökélten az igazgatóra nézett, miközben szemen tudta volna köpni magát. Hisz éppen bedől holmi üres ígéreteknek, egy kém ígéreteinek, ráadásul annak az embernek a kérésére, akit a világon a legjobban gyűlöl ahelyett, hogy halálfalóhoz méltóan… de mégis így talán megtud valamit az apjáról… végtére is nem olyan nagy dolog az az álom, ezzel úgyse mennek sokra... és Darius...

- Rendben. Azt láttam, hogy a Nagyúr elsősorban azt várja Piton professzortól, hogy kiderítse, hogy kerültek Lupinék Kornmagh-ba. Apám azt mondta neki, hogy szerinte véletlen egybeesésről van szó.

Dumbledore és Piton egymásra néztek.

- Köszönöm, Miss Dangor – mondta az igazgató. – Ez nagyon fontos volt. – És ezt nem csak a látomás részleteire értette.

- Figyelmeztetem magukat, hogy nem mindig a valóságot látom! – szaladt ki a nő száján, és érezte, hogy elpirul szégyenében Mégis azt akarta, Dumbledore legyen egy kicsit kevésbé biztos a felette aratott győzelmében. Nagyon nem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy jól tette, amit tett. Többet nem eszik abból Dumbledore, hogy az ő képességeit felhasználja, az egyszer biztos.

- Erről majd még szeretnék magával beszélni – mondta Dumbledore. – De most Perselusnak indulnia kell.

- Egy pillanat! Mit fog mondani az apámnak, hogy meghaltam? – kérdezte Rania Pitont. A férfi nem válaszolt, hanem Dumbledore-ra nézett.

- Nem. Elárulja neki, hogy maga a Roxfort foglya – válaszolta helyette Dumbledore pillanatnyi tétovázás után.

- Gondoltam – mondta Rania kifejezéstelen hangon. – Így majd még jobban a bizalmába férkőzhet, igaz?

- Nekem sem olyan nagy gyönyörűség ez, elhiheti – nézett rá merev tekintettel Piton.

Rania szó nélkül hátat fordított nekik, és az ajtó felé indult. Tonks azonnal fölállt, és együtt léptek ki a teremből.

9


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

Piton szapora léptekkel haladt Voldemort terme felé. Tudta, hogy nehéz pillanatok elé néz, nem akarta még a késésével is kockáztatni a haragját. Ha nem tudja meggyőzni Voldemortot arról, hogy semmi köze a kornmagh-i kudarchoz... Nyugalom, intette magát. Higgadtnak kell maradnod. Csak így rejtheted el a Nagyúr elől az árulkodó gondolataidat. Ez az egyetlen módszer. Nyugalom, higgadtság, ellazulás. Ha félsz, ha dühös vagy, ha agresszív, akkor nem sikerülhet! Ki kell verned minden nyugtalanító gondolatot a fejedből! Mintha egy mantrát ismételgetne, úgy szuggerálta magát.

„_Azt láttam, hogy a Nagyúr elsősorban azt várja Piton professzortól, hogy kiderítse, hogy kerültek Lupinék Kornmagh-ba. Apám azt mondta neki, hogy szerinte véletlen egybeesésről van szó." _Ezeket a szavakat is ki kell vernie a fejéből. A gondolatai elárulhatják. Talán nem is volt olyan jó ötlet, hogy Dumbledore kiszedte a nőből, mit látott. Vagyis inkább ő szedte ki... Ezen most nem szabad töprengenie. Előbb szembe kell néznie Voldemorttal. Remélte, hogy nem kell sokáig maradnia.

„_Bár nyilván rólam el sem tudja képzelni, de be szoktam tartani az egyezségeket" -_hallotta hirtelen a saját hangját. Ezt mondta volna? Kezét-lábát törni biztos nem fogja, hogy megtartson egy ilyen kényszer szülte ígéretet, amit egy halálfalónak tett. Dumbledore a nővel kapcsolatos naiv és irreális terveit ugyan aláássa, ha nem szállít egy fia hírt se apuciról, de minél kevesebb köze van Rania Dangorhoz, annál jobb. Mert ez a nő ki-be járkál az ő gondolataiban. És ő nem tudhatja, hányszor és hogyan teszi ezt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy fordulhatott elő ilyesmi – mert hogy nem klasszikus legilimenciával, abban egészen biztos volt -, de a lehetőségre, hogy valaki belelát a fejébe úgy, hogy ő azt esetleg nem is érzékeli, szinte a hányinger kerülgette. Különösen ha egy halálfaló az a valaki.

Egy halálfaló? Akkor most miért bízol meg benne? Biztos vagy benne, hogy az igazat mondta? – hasított belé újra a kétség. De igen. Ebben majdnem teljesen biztos volt. A nő sokra vihette volna halálfalóként, ha képes magán jobban uralkodni, és rezzenéstelen arccal hazudni. Így azonban... Nem véletlenül nincs valami nagy véleménnyel a saját képességeiről, az biztos.

Hirtelen észrevette, hogy egy helyben állva töpreng. Határozott léptekkel elindult, és egy perc múlva már Voldemort előtt térdelt.

***

- Perselus! – a jeges suttogás hatására Piton érezte, hogy minden szőrszála égnek mered. – Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Remélem, tudod, miért szalasztották el Dangorék a mécsesemet! Nézz rám!

Piton felemelte a fejét, és belenézett azokba a borzalmas, vörös szemekbe. Összeszedte minden erejét. Érezte, ahogy szívdobogása egyenletesen lelassul... nyugalom árasztja el... minden rendben van... nincs ok aggodalomra... lassan megszólalt:

- Uram, Remus Lupin, egy volt roxforti tanár járt ott a feleségével. Állítólag a fickó az iskolának gyűjti az alapítók relikviáit, ezért keveredhetett Kornmagh-ba. Most persze halálos sebbel, eszméletlenül fekszik a nyavalyás!

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy puszta véletlenségből vették meg az orrom elől azt az átkozott mécsest?! – Voldemort lassan felemelkedett a helyéről. Piton minden idegszálával koncentrált, miközben engedte, hogy a szükséges mennyiségű rémület mutatkozzon a gondolataiban. Homlokán izzadságcseppek jelentek meg. Iszonyatosan kimerítőek voltak a Voldemorttal vívott okklumencia-párbajai.

- Amennyire én tudom, maguktól jutott eszükbe. Azt mondják, már egy tucatnyi tárgyuk van Griffendéltől meg a másik kettőtől, de mardekáros még nem volt. – Piton igyekezett elfojtani az aggodalmat, ami elfogta a gondolatra, hogy Voldemort esetleg megtámadja a Roxfortot, ha azt hiszi, Lupinnál van más mardekáros tárgy is.

- Hm – Voldemort egyáltalán nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Vöröslő szemeit Pitonéba fúrta, aki újra érezte az agysejtjein a gyűlölt, halálosan jeges érintést. A Nagyúr közelében persze nem ritkaság, ha az ember halálosan retteg, épp az lenne gyanús, ha nem félne. De ha hagyja magán eluralkodni a félelmet... Istentelenül nehéz dolog valamit csak _félig_ visszafojtani...nyugalom... véletlenül jártak arra Lupinék...

- És hogy kerültek oda Dumbledore-ék? Erre lennék nagyon kíváncsi! Na meg arra, hogy te miért nem figyelmeztettél. – Voldemort lassan körbejárta Pitont, mint egy zsákmánya körül köröző keselyű. A bájitaltan tanár igyekezett nem elveszíteni a kontrollt a félelme felett.

- Uram... Lupin felesége egyszer csak megjelent a Roxfortban! Riasztotta Dumbledore-t, aki persze azonnal kedvenc vérfarkasa segítségére sietett! – Nagyon remélte, hogy a vérfarkas téma majd eltereli Voldemort figyelmét arról, hogy ő miért is nem figyelmeztette.

- Egy vérfarkas? Sejthettem volna, Dumbledore mindig is odavolt az efféle szánalmas teremtményekért! – nevetett fel hidegen. – És most sebesülten fekszik? Mindjárt holdtölte. Vele nem lesz több gondunk.

Voldemort továbbra is mereven nézte Pitont, aki érezte, hogy folyik a hátán a víz. Úgy tűnik, elhitte a véletlen egybeesést... Csak nehogy még egyszer megkérdezze, miért nem figyelmeztette... Mivel terelhetné el a figyelmét? Rania arca tolakodott be az agyába. El akarta hessegetni, de már késő volt, Voldemort észrevette.

- Dangor lánya?! Mi dolgod neked vele?

- Uram – Piton azonnal rájött, hogy ezzel lekötheti a Nagyúr figyelmét. – Az a nő fogoly a Roxfortban. Megsebesült. Még nem tudtam vele beszélni, mert mindenkitől el van különítve.

- Az téged mióta akadályozhat meg bármiben? – kérdezte Voldemort.

- Nagyúr, nem kelthetek gyanút azzal, ha gyakran látnak egy halálfaló közelében! Úgy gondoltam, megvárom a parancsodat, és majd akkor lépek vele kapcsolatba.

- Úgy. Mi a szándéka vele Dumbledore-nak?

- Nem tudom, Dumbledore csak annyit mondott, hogy egyelőre ott akarja tartani. – Piton már meg sem próbálta elhessegetni a nő képét az agyából.

- Akadályozd meg, hogy az Azkabanba vigyék! Győzd meg Dumbledore-t, hogy ott kell maradnia! Érted?! Addig is add át neki a parancsomat: tartsa nyitva a szemét, és gyűjtse az információkat! Te pedig itt maradsz, amíg Lestrange-ék visszatérnek. Foglyokat is ejtettek, ugye?

- Igen, Nagyúr – felelte Piton, meg sem lepődve azon, hogy Voldemort már tudott erről. – Kihallgatják őket a Minisztériumban.

- Tudom. Rees elintézi dolgot. Most elmehetsz.

Piton szó nélkül felállt, meghajolt és kiment. Az ajtó előtt legszívesebben megkönnyebbülten a földre roskadt volna. Mégsem tehette, mert odakint halálfalók tucatjai bámultak rá. Egyenes tartással, rezzenéstelen arccal ment el mellettük. Megcélozta a melléképületet, ahol ittlétekor aludni szokott. Egyedül akart lenni, hogy gondolkozhasson végre. Nagyon nem tetszett neki, hogy a Nagyúr itt tartja. És mégis meddig, hogy a fene essen belé? Minél tovább marad, annál inkább kockáztatja, hogy Voldemort mégis számon kéri rajta, miért nem figyelmeztette! Ugyanakkor élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Lestrange-ék is fontos megbízást teljesítenek. Akkor pedig mindenképpen jó, ha megvárja a végeredményt.

Addig viszont még feladata van. Mivel nem tudja, mikor jönnek vissza Lestrange-ék – az is lehet, hogy ma -, mielőbb beszélnie kell Keren Dangorral. Aztán ha úgy látja jónak, juttat pár információmorzsát a lányának. Irányt változtatott és elindult egy másik épület felé. De még oda sem ért, amikor meglátta a magas, kisportolt alakot, aki meglehetősen megviseltnek látszott. Talárja fölött az orra hegyéig felhúzott sálat viselt, süvegét mélyen a homlokába húzta, de így is látszott, hogy mintha lenyúzták volna az arcáról a bőrt... Mellette pedig... a pokolba, már csak Lucius Malfoy hiányzott! Visszafordulni késő volt, már mindketten észrevették.

- Piton! Mi az ördög történt?! – kérdezte Dangor.

- Neked is jó napot – válaszolt Piton unottan. Sosem kedvelte a fekete hajú varázslót, és ezt korábban sem rejtette véka alá, eltorzított arca pedig teljesen hidegen hagyta. A Nagyúr láthatóan pontosan tudta, hogyan büntetheti meg legjobban a korábban olyan jóképű varázslót.

- A fenébe is, az a dolgod, hogy információkat gyűjts Dumbledore-éktól! Mi a nyavalyáért kellett nekünk Kornmaghnál pont két varázslóba botlanunk?!

- Többek között azért, mert rajtad kívül senki nem tudta, hol akarsz lecsapni! Csak nem várod el, hogy az összes nyaraló varázslóról jelentést tegyek? – Ez is csak most jut eszembe, gondolta magában szitkozódva Piton, és békülékenyebb hangra váltott. – Nézd, nagyon jól tudod, hogy ha tudtam volna, figyelmeztetlek. Én akarom a legkevésbé, hogy Dumbledore legyőzze a Nagyurat!

- Erre nem vennék mérget! – Dangor villámló szemmel nézett rá, és nem érdekelte, hogy sálja lecsúszik az álláig, láthatóvá téve összeroncsolt arcát.

- Pitonnak igaza van – szólalt meg hirtelen Malfoy. – Nem volt oka gyanakodni. A jövőben jobban együtt kell működnünk. Nem fordulhatnak elő ilyen hülye tévedések.

- Elvesztettem az embereim felét! – ordította Dangor. – A maradék is sebesült! Engem egész éjszaka büntetett a Nagyúr! – A fogát csikorgatta dühében. – És erről csakis te tehetsz! Ráadásul a lányom is odaveszett!

- Akkor hadd szolgáljak jó hírrel – mondta Piton, és valami mosolyfélét erőszakolt a szája szélére. – A lányod nem halt meg. A Roxfortban van.

- Micsoda?! De hát hogyan?! – kiáltotta Dangor.

- Megsebesült, és Dumbledore a Roxfortba vitette. Fogalmam sincs, mit akar vele.

- Beszéltél vele? Túléli?

Nocsak, gondolta Piton, aggódik a lányáért? Ki sem nézte volna belőle.

- A gyógyítóval beszéltem. A sérülése nem vészes.

- Ki kell hoznunk! – mondta hirtelen Malfoy. Hangjában a düh mellé aggodalom is keveredett. Piton meglepődött.

- Hogy képzeled? Támadjuk meg a Roxfortot? – kérdezte gúnyosan Dangor. - Nem, barátom, Rania nagyobb hasznunkra lehet odabent.

Na, ennyit az apai aggodalomról, gondolta Piton cinikusan. És ezért volt a lánya úgy oda?!

- A Nagyúr is ezt mondta – mondta egykedvűen. – Azt kérte, lépjek vele kapcsolatba, és ne engedjem, hogy baja essék.

- Arra nem is gondolsz, mit csinálhatnak vele? – kérdezte jeges hangon Malfoy.

- Ne aggódj – mondta Dangor, és immár tökéletesen nyugodtnak látszott.Sálját a szája elé igazította, és folytatta. – Nem fognak hozzányúlni. Ez felette áll az ő nemes erkölcsi mércéiknek, igaz, Piton?

A bájitaltan tanár felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem válaszolt. Ezen már meg sem kéne lepődnie, hogy így beszél a saját lányáról?

- Remélem is, mert még nem végeztünk – mondta dölyfösen a szőke varázsló.

Piton mereven nézte.

- Piton majd visszahozza, és te nyugodtan játszadozhatsz vele tovább. Ráférne, az utóbbi időben teljesen megkergült – hunyorított Dangor Malfoyra, és mindketten nevetni kezdtek.

Tovább? Akkor ezek lefeküdtek egymással. Pitont valami perverz elégedettség töltötte el. Nyugodtan bánhat a nővel tehát úgy, ahogy valakinek a levetett szeretőjével szokás. Mert a nő, bár lehet, hogy nem tudott róla, fölénybe került vele szemben azzal, hogy beleláthat a fejébe. Meggyengítette a védelmi vonalait. Jól jönnek tehát az apró információk a gyenge pontjairól – szükség esetére...

Malfoy valamit válaszolt Dangornak szokott fensőbbséges mosolyával, majd a szőke varázsló Pitonra nézett, aki tőle szokatlan durvasággal hatolt be Malfoy agyába. Pontosan ezt a látványt várta... és mégsem megnyugvást érzett, hogy igaza van, hanem dühöt... Rania Dangor, ahogy viszonozza Malfoy csókjait... ahogy Malfoy letépi róla a ruhát... ahogy magához húzza... ahogy hátradől a karjaiban... Mindez egy pillanat műve volt, de mintha az örökkévalóság telt volna el.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz? – ordította Malfoy.

A kiáltás magához térítette Pitont. Túl sokáig tartotta fenn a bűbájt, és Malfoy észrevette! Hirtelen azt sem tudta, egyáltalán mi szükség volt erre az egészre. Nem kis erőfeszítéssel alamuszi mosolyt varázsolt az arcára.

- Egy kis kíváncsiság, Lucius. A kicsike nem mindennapi példány! Ha meguntad, szíves örömest szórakoztatom tovább! – Felfordult a gyomra önmagától, de nem volt más választása. Malfoynak kell nyeregben maradnia... A taktika bejött. Malfoy dölyfösen nézett rá.

- Idáig süllyedsz, hogy mások levetett szeretői után koslatnál? Nem mondom, tényleg nem sok esélyed van egyébre... – lenézően végigmérte. – Remélem, tetszett a látvány, mert egy jó darabig nemigen lesz alkalmad ennél többre!

Piton nem szólt semmit. Te idióta barom, szidta magát, és Dangorra nézett.

- Legközelebb hozok híreket a lányodról. Most már ketten vagyunk a Roxfortban.

Sarkon fordult és elviharzott.

A szobájában aztán a hajába túrt. Hogyan csúszhatott ki a kezéből ennyire az irányítás? Ilyesmi nem fordult elő vele azóta, hogy elhagyta őket. Mindig tudott uralkodni az indulatain, soha nem engedte, hogy az ösztönei irányítsák. Az a halálfalók stílusa. És most önként legilimenciához nyúlt, csak mert a fejlemények egy pillanatra kibillentették hűvös józanságából! Óvatlan volt, gyengének bizonyult. Fekete mágia... Hogy magyarázza ezt meg Dumbledore-nak? És önmagának? A múltkor is csak Dumbledore kifejezett felhatalmazására tette. Akkor, ott ez felmentést adott a tette alól, hisz a nagyobb jóért cselekedett. Most azonban nincs mentség. Szabad akaratából, önös érdekei miatt nyúlt fekete mágiához. Mint a halálfalók. Még mindig benne lakik hát... nem sikerült elpusztítania a halálfaló-Pitont! Bár sose keresztezte volna az útját Rania Dangor! Agyába kíméletlenül tolakodtak be az imént látott képek. Visszafelé sült el a fegyver, pedig még el sem sütötte.

***

Rania behunyt szemmel a falhoz támaszkodott, amint kiléptek a Nagyteremből. Iszonyúan kifárasztotta ez a beszélgetés Dumbledore-ral és Pitonnal.

- Nem bántak veled kesztyűs kézzel, úgy látom – szólalt meg mellette Tonks, és hangjába némi elégedettség is vegyült.

- Jól van, örülj csak – vetette oda Rania, és ellökte magát a faltól. Remek, most még ez a kis vérfarkasimádó is rajta köszörüli a nyelvét. Persze, nyilván nem hallotta, miről beszéltek Dumbledore-ral, hisz másik asztalhoz ült le. A kis tapintatos, naná. Hirtelen a kék hajú lányt is gyűlölni kezdte. Belé aztán nem fog minden kis jöttment patyolatlelkű élvezettel rúgni egyet!

- Nem szoktam kárörvendeni, de ami téged illet...

- Kímélj meg a kioktatástól, ha lehet! – szólt közbe Rania gyorsan, és elindult a folyosón. Rendben, hogy Tonks a vérfarkas miatt nézi különös élvezettel a megalázását, de azt senki ne várja el tőle, hogy mindehhez ő önként asszisztáljon.

- Hova mész? – eredt utána a kék hajú lány. – Nem mehetsz ki az épületből, Dumbledore professzor megmondta!

- Persze, Dumbledore, Dumbledore! A vén szemétláda! – morogta Rania.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Tonks. – Nem értettem.

- Csak Dumbledore dícséretét zengtem.

- Én a helyedben kicsit jobban tisztelném az Igazgató urat, ahogy mindenki más is teszi!

Rania apró gúnykacajt hallatott, de nem felelt.

- Ha nem lennél... tudod – sandított rá Tonks.

- Ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy halálfaló vagyok – felelte hevesen Rania, de önkéntelenül is megrázkódott. Most először mondta ki. Mellbevágóan valóságossá lett hirtelen... Tonks meg milyen meglepve nézi... Gyorsan folytatta. – A te igazgatód korántsem annyira patyolattiszta kezű, mint azt te gondolod.

- Hallottam a gyengélkedőn, tudod – mondta Tonks, és mintha sajnálkozott volna. - De ezt én akkor sem hiszem el!

Rania emlékezett. Persze, Tonks is ott volt, mikor az öreg fejéhez vágta, mit tett a családjával! Na még ez is...

- Te is bolond vagy, ha hagyod, hogy a magasztos igazgatód dróton rángasson! – nézett a lányra a szeme sarkából.

- Dumbledore professzor senkit nem rángat dróton! – ráncolta a homlokát Tonks. – És tényleg nem hiszem el, amit mondtál róla.

- Akkor ne hidd – felelte Rania egykedvű hangon. – Mindkettőnknek a magánügye, mit hisz, nem?

- Te tényleg gyűlölöd – állapította meg a kék hajú lány.

- Az enyhe kifejezés – morogta Rania. Nem értette, miért cseverészik vele kék hajú őrzője. Talán ki akar szedni belőle valamit?

- Rossz lehet nektek állandóan gyűlölködni – mondta halkan Tonks, mintegy magának. Rania megütközve maga elé meredt. De azért sem fogja kibillenteni... Ez a lány vagy nagyon rafinált kis dög, vagy a világ legnaivabb teremtése! Ekkor találkozott a tekintetük, és Raniának hirtelen erős gyanúja támadt, hogy inkább az utóbbi.

– Szóval hova indultál? – kérdezte a kék hajú lány. A hangja pedig jóval kevésbé volt ellenséges. Rania gyanakodva nézte. Ki érti ezeket? Most mi az ördög történt? Zavarta, hogy nem érti a helyzetet.

- Hát akkor... mondjuk, menjünk a könyvtárba. Azt lehet? – kérdezte maró gúnnyal.

- Azt igen – válaszolta Tonks, és elindult.

Raniának el kellett ismernie, hogy valamiért tetszik neki a lány. Akkor is, ha kivont pálcával megy mellette. Biztos volt benne, hogy könnyen lefegyverezhetné. De nem lehet, még nem. Előbb Dariusszal kell beszélnie. És addig is nem árt, ha nyitva tartja a fülét. Az apja értékelni fogja... És sokkal inkább beszélgessenek, minthogy a Nagyteremben történteken kelljen töprengenie.

- Te is a Roxfortba jártál? – kérdezte a lányt, ahogy elindultak a könyvtár felé. Remélte, hogy jó a megérzése őrzőjével kapcsolatban, és van annyira közlékeny, hogy ne utasítsa el a beszélgetési kísérletét.

- Igen. Három éve végeztem, utána pedig aurornak tanultam. – Tonkson valóban nem látszott, hogy nehezére esne vele társalogni. Persze, biztos ő is örül, hogy elterelheti a figyelmét a vérfarkasról. Ráadásul auror... Nyilván meg kell ragadnia az alkalmat, hogy a Nagyúrról próbáljon információt szerezni. Rania majdnem felnevetett. Ugyanazt akarják mindketten e pillanatban egymástól, persze. - Nagyon szerettem ide járni. Te hova jártál?

- Én... először öt évig a Durmstrangba, aztán egy évet ide. – A társalgás kezdett kellemetlen fordulatot venni. Miért pont _ezt_ kellett kérdeznie?

- Ez csak hat év – mondta Tonks. – És hol végeztél?

Rania nem válaszolt. Rég nem kérdezték már tőle ezt, és hirtelen nem jutott eszébe, mit szokott ilyenkor hazudni. A pillanatnyi csöndből azonban Tonks már mindent kitalált.

- Otthagytad az iskolát? – ráncolta a homlokát, és tényleg kíváncsinak tűnt. – El sem végezted? De miért?

- Képzeld, nem saját jószántamból! – morogta Rania, és furcsamód szégyellni kezdte magát.

Szerencsére közben megérkeztek a könyvtárhoz, így nem kellett megvárnia, amíg Tonks válaszol. Határozott mozdulattal belépett a hatalmas terembe, és a középen lévő asztalok felé vette az irányt. Azonban ott már volt valaki... Rania szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra, amint észrevette a könyve fölé görnyedő alakot, akinek arcát előrebukó szőke fürtök takarták el. Körülötte kisebb könyvhegy halmozódott fel. A férfi felkapta a fejét, ahogy Rania árnyéka a könyvére esett, majd úgy pattant fel, mint akibe darázs csípett.

- Megmondtam Dumbledore-nak, hogy ne engedjen a közelembe! – kiabálta, és pánikszerűen az ajtó felé indult.

Rania egy pillanatig megkövülten bámulta. Azért ez már túlzás! Mit képzel, hogy meg akarja ölni? Egy ugrással Darius mellett termett, és elkapta a karját.

- Darius! Csak nem gondolod, hogy bántani akarlak?! Miért csinálod ezt?

Darius egy rántással kiszabadította magát, és keményen a nővére szeme közé nézett.

- Tőled minden kitelik. Ne érj hozzám, ha kérhetem.

- Darius... – Raniának hirtelen semmi nem jutott eszébe, amit mondhatna. Ez a jéghideg hang annyira idegen volt attól a kedves kisfiútól, aki az emlékeiben élt. Szótlanul nézte öccse arcát. Szakasztott az anyja. Ugyanolyan szép, szabályos vonások, vakító kék szem, szőke fürtök... Megpróbálta összeszedni magát. – Darius, nem bujkálhatsz előlem. Dumbledore itt akar tartani a Roxfortban. Előbb-utóbb úgyis összefutunk!

- Mi a fenéért akarja Dumbledore, hogy itt maradj? Hogy lerombold az iskolát?! Egyáltalán, miért jöttél ide? Miért nem hagysz békén?! – Darius hangja egy pillanatra elcsuklott, de továbbra is rezzenéstelen arccal nézte Raniát.

- Eszem ágában sincs lerombolni az iskolát! Ne beszélj már hülyeségeket!

- Nem beszélek hülyeségeket, és ne próbálj nevelni engem! Arról már kissé lekéstél, emlékszel?! – sziszegte Darius. Rania elboruló tekintete láttán még dühösebben folytatta. – És ha az iskolát nem is rombolod le, azt el tudom képzelni rólad, hogy egyenként megölsz minket!

- Darius, senkit sem akarok megölni! Fogd már fel, hogy nem én akartam a Roxfortba jönni!

- Neddát sikerült megölnöd – mondta Darius természetellenesen egykedvű hangon. Remegő szája azonban meghazudtolta hangjának közönyét.

Raniában megfagyott a vér. Meghalt a lány? Ne... az nem lehet...

- Nem halt meg, Darius! Ilyet ne is mondj, jó? – szólt közbe Tonks. Nedda a legjobb barátnője volt. Raniára nézett, és a korábban ösztönösen kinyújtott kis tapogatók azonnal elsorvadtak.

- Csak idő kérdése – mondta Darius, és már nem rejtette véka alá kétségbeesését. – Ha nem tudjuk elállítani a vérzést, már csak napok lehetnek hátra.

- Semmit nem lehet tenni? – suttogta Rania halovány arccal.

- Piton professzor már mindenféle bájitalt megpróbált. A többi tanár is... Éppen az ellenátkokat böngésztem itt, hátha valamire nem gondoltak... de reménytelen... – Rania szíve összefacsarodott, ahogy öccse szenvedését látta. Szerette volna átölelni, de tudta, hogy nem számíthatna kedves fogadtatásra. A szó, „sajnálom" nevetségesen hangzott volna ebben a helyzetben.

- Egyáltalán, mit csinálsz te itt a Roxfortban? – kérdezte gyorsan, hogy minél tovább szóval tarthassa Dariust, mielőtt az megelégeli a társalgást.

- Tanítok – hangzott a dacos felelet.

- Tényleg? – hüledezett Rania. Szívét büszkeség járta át. Ilyen okos lett... – És mit tanítasz?

- Szerinted? – kérdezte gúnyosan Darius. – Mit taníthat a legnagyobb mugligyűlölő fia? Mugliismeretet!

- Micsoda?! Most viccelsz? – képedt el Rania.

- Igen, képzeld el! Mugliismeretet! Ugye, milyen undorító és nevetséges?! – kiabálta Darius. - Ha még találkozol apánkkal, ne felejtsd el neki is megemlíteni! Bár láthatnám, amint megüti a guta!

Rania válaszolni akart, de Darius megelőzte.

- Ha megbocsátasz, szeretném folytatni a kutatást!

- Hadd segítsek! – kapott a szón Rania.

- Már eleget tettél. De megpróbálok egyértelműbb lenni. Légy szíves, menj a fenébe! – Keresztbe font karja és elutasítóan villogó tekintete láttán Rania jobbnak látta visszavonulni.

- Rendben. Nem akarok veszekedni. Még találkozunk.

Sarkon fordult és Tonksszal együtt kisietett a könyvtárból. Odakint aztán megállt és hátát az ajtónak vetette. Szemét összeszorítva próbálta visszafojtani kitörni készülő könnyeit.

- Hát... – kezdte Tonks, de Rania kinyitotta a szemét. Még egyszer nem akarta végighallgatni, hogy megérdemelte, amit kapott.

- Hagyj békén! Szeretnék egyedül lenni. Ha megmutatnád a szobámat...

- Jó – felelte Tonks, de Raniát túlságosan lefoglalták a gondolatai ahhoz, hogy meglepődjön. - Gyere, a Nyugati Toronyban van, az elsőn.

Hamar odaértek. A szoba kicsi volt, de barátságos. Még egy könyvespolc és egy sakkasztal is volt benne. Rania leült az ágyra, és fáradtan Tonksra nézett.

- Ma már biztos nem fogok innen kilépni. Menj vissza nyugodtan a gyengélkedőre.

Tonkson látszott, hogy legszívesebben azonnal rohanna. Mégis aggodalmasan pislogva toporgott a szőnyegen.

- Ha ez megnyugtat, zárd rám az ajtót! Nincs pálcám, nem tudom kinyitni – mondta Rania, és lecsukódó szemmel oldalra dőlt az ágyon. Menjen már el...

Hallotta, amint a lány kilép az ajtón, és kattan a zár. Szóval bezárta... de hiszen ő mondta neki. Miért bízna meg benne? Ezen nincs mit csodálkozni. Felpattant és a parányi fürdőszobába ment. Egy zuhany majd kipucolja az agyát. Gyorsan levetkőzött, bal alkarjára szándékosan egy pillantást sem vetve beállt a vízsugár alá és behunyt szemmel folyatta a fejére a langyos vizet. Az arcán végigfolyó vízcseppek jótékonyan keveredtek a szeméből szivárgó könnyekkel.

9


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

Mire Rania másnap felébredt, dél is rég elmúlt, mégis úgy érezte magát, mint aki hetek óta nem aludt. Szinte egész éjszaka a plafonra meredt, és majdnem reggel volt már, mire végre lecsukódott a szeme. Gondolatai azonban álmában is tovább kavarogtak. Darius, az apja, a halálfalók, Dumbledore, a Roxfort, a sebesültek, Tonks és Piton...

Ezredszer is végigpörgette magában az előző délutáni jelenetet, és minden alkalommal jobban bánta, hogy segített Dumbledore-nak. Pusztán amiatt, mert hitt Pitonnak! Igen, ez volt az egyetlen oka, kár ámítania magát. De miért van rá ekkora hatással, az istenért?! Azok a nyomorult látomásai... el kéne vonatkoztatnia attól, hogy olyan gyakran álmodott Pitonnal, és mégsem képes rá. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg nem véletlenül szerepelt az álmaiban a férfi, de képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy ezen gondolkodjon. Mindent megadott volna, ha soha többé nem álmodik semmit. És az, hogy néha érzi Piton gondolatait, több mint rémisztő volt számára. Soha senki mással nem fordult ez elő korábban, kivéve Dariust még gyerekkorukban... dehát Dariusban és Pitonban ugyan mi lehet a közös?

Darius, aki tanár lett... mugliismeret tanár! Furcsamód nem is érezte már olyan abszurdnak a gondolatot. Bár ő nem tanult soha mugliismeretet, meg tudta érteni, hogy a Dumbledore-féléknek ez miért is olyan fontos. Hiszen ők azt szajkózzák állandóan, hogy a muglik is egyenrangúak a varázslókkal, sőt a félemberek és egyéb teremtmények is! Dumbledore eszerint sikeresen a maga képére formálta Dariust. Az öreg varázslóra gondolva megint elfogta a gyűlölet. És a fiú valószínűleg nem emlékszik semmire, ami történt, különben ugyanúgy gyűlölné Dumbledore-t... vagy talán az öreg kitörölte a memóriáját? El tudta róla képzelni.

Azon vette észre magát, hogy eltűnődik: Darius vajon boldogabb volt itt, mint ő az apjával? Igen, valószínűleg. Nem, dehogy! Hogy gondolhat ilyet?!

Nagy sokára aludt el, de mikor felébredt, semmivel sem érezte magát kipihentebbnek. Rájött, hogy farkaséhes. Hány napja is nem evett már? Gyorsan megmosdott, felöltözött és az ajtó felé indult. Hirtelen megtorpant. Hogy fog innen kimenni? Tonks az este rázárta az ajtót! Próbaképpen lenyomta a kilincset, mire az ajtó nagy meglepetésére kinyílt. Amikor kilépett rajta, már azt is látta, miért. Újabb őrzője az ajtó előtt várta.

- Na végre, hogy felébredt! Már azt hittem, átalussza ezt a szép napot! – mondta Hagrid, és hangja egészen barátságos volt.

Rania hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Hogy bír ez vele így beszélni, amikor valószínűleg pontosan tudja, hogy ő halálfaló, és mint olyan, megveti a félembereket? Homlokát ráncolva kérdezte:

- Maga fog ma őrizni? – Nyilván szándékosan alázza meg ezzel is Dumbledore, gondolta.

- Őrizni? Dehogy. Dumbledore professzor arra kért, a kastélyon belül kísérjem el mindenhová. Biztos nem szeretné, hogy magányosnak érezze magát!

Rania kis híján felnevetett, de aztán megzabolázta arcvonásait. Még hogy magányosnak?! Jó vicc!

- Inkább azt nem szeretné, hogy megszökjek – válaszolta gúnyos fintorral. - Nem hiszem, hogy nagyon érdekelné, hogy érzem magam.

- Már miért ne érdekelné? – csodálkozott az óriás. – Különben pedig Dumbledore professzor pontosan tudja, hogy maga nem fog megszökni. Darius miatt.

Raniának újra eszébe jutott a könyvtár-béli beszélgetés az öccsével. Hagrid észrevehetett valamit az arcán, mert elkomorodva kérdezte:

- Ugye, már találkozott vele?

- Erről nem akarok beszélni – válaszolta megütközve Rania. Még hogy ennek a félembernek beszéljen a legbensőbb ügyeiről? - Inkább ennék végre valamit!

- Persze – csapott a homlokára Hagrid, - hiszen már napok óta koplal! Jöjjön, menjünk a Nagyterembe, Dumbledore professzor várja. Lassan ebédidő, megsütöttem ám azt a vaddisznót! Magának is szántam belőle. Egyelőre más úgysem eszi, még mindig nem ébredtek fel... – azzal szipogni kezdett.

Nehogy bőgni kezdjen, gondolta rémülten Rania.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte gyorsan, bár nem lelkesedett a gondolatért, hogy megint úgy álljon a Nagyteremben, mint egy szégyenpadra szegezett félnótás. Tudta azonban, hogy nem kerülheti el, az igazgató nyilvánvalóan nem engedné neki, hogy a szobájában étkezzen. Hogy dögölne meg...

- Igen, jöjjön – motyogta az óriás, és nagyot trombitált lepedő méretű zsebkendőjébe.

A Nagyterembe érve Rania tanácstalanul nézett körül. A helyiségben vagy huszan ültek kisebb csoportokban. Darius és Piton nincs köztük, állapította meg. De mégis hova üljön? Egy üres asztal felé indult, ekkor azonban Dumbledore észrevette.

- Á, jó reggelt! Vagy inkább jó napot! Remélem, kipihente magát. Jöjjön, csatlakozzon hozzánk!

Rania nem is számított másra. Felmerült benne, hogy tüntetőleg mégis az üres asztalhoz ül, de letett róla. Már így is sokan kezdték el őt bámulni... Dumbledore nyilvánvalóan szándékosan hozta ilyen helyzetbe. Érezte, hogy a feszültség úgy támad fel benne, mintha semmit nem aludt volna.

Az asztalánál hárman ültek rajta kívül. Az egyikben csodálkozva ismerte fel egykori jóslástan tanárát, Trelawney professzort. Ez a szélhámos még itt van? És mit keres itt szünidőben? Viszonozta a tanárnő hűvös bólintását, de agyában vészcsengő szólalt meg a láttán. Mellette két ismeretlen férfi ült. Egyikük, egy fekete hajú, markáns arcú varázsló tömény utálattal méregette.

- Ő Sirius Black – mutatta be Dumbledore. – Sirius, ő Rania Dangor, Darius nővére.

Bellatrix és Narcissa eltévelyedett unokaöccse, ugrott be Raniának. A varázsló egy undorodó pillantást küldött a nő felé, azzal felállt.

- Dumbledore, ha megbocsát, én inkább egy másik asztalnál fejezem be az ebédet.

Azzal faképnél hagyta őket. Rania igyekezett teljes közönnyel tudomásul venni a történteket, miközben szívesen megátkozta volna Blacket és Dumbledore-t a megaláztatásért. Biztos volt benne, hogy az igazgató szándékosan játszik most úgy vele, mint a macska az egérrel, mielőtt elfogyasztja. És ő kénytelen ezt elviselni. E pillanatban minden korábbinál jobban gyűlölte az igazgatót.

- Elnézést Sirius nevében is, csak tudja, ő Remus Lupin legjobb barátja – mondta Dumbledore, és úgy látszott, valóban sajnálja az iménti incidenst.

Rania megrántotta a vállát, és a másik férfira nézett. Legyünk már túl ezen a képmutató bazsalygáson, gondolta. Gyomra egyetlen merő görcs volt.

- Ő pedig Arthur Weasley.

- Örvendek – bólintott udvariasan a vörös hajú férfi.

- Tonks elmondta, mi történt tegnap este a könyvtárban Darius és ön között – mondta Dumbledore, szándékosan nem véve észre Rania ádáz pillantását. - Őszintén szólva én rosszabbra számítottam. Adjon neki még időt!

- Dangor professzorról van szó? – szólt közbe Trelawney. – Az kellene neki, idő! Már csak néhány napig van velünk a kedves Nedda... – susogta, és sajnálkozva forgatta a szemét.

Rania nem bírta tovább. Az elfojtott feszültség szinte kirobbant belőle.

- Úgy, szóval meghal?! És maga meddig huhogja még az ostobaságait?!

Trelawney úgy hőkölt hátra, mint akibe kígyó csípett.

- Dumbledore professzor, maga ezt hagyja?! Én előre megmondtam, ez a lány bolond! Mindig is az volt!

Dumbledore szóra nyitotta a száját, de Rania megelőzte.

- Én vagyok bolond?! Akkor én is megmondom, hogy maga micsoda! Egy szélhámos sarlatán! Egy halálmadár!

Rania már szinte remegett az idegességtől. Legnagyobb félelme volt, hogy Nedda Nefer meghal, erre jön ez a szipirtyó, és képes ebből is megpróbálni tőkét kovácsolni! Már diákkorában is ezt csinálta, az ő szörnyű végét szinte minden órán részletesen elemezte. Gyűlölte... Rania hirtelen szédülni kezdett. Szürke ködön át nézte, ahogy Dumbledore a felháborodott jóslástan tanárnőt csitítja. Agyába nagyon messziről, visszhangosan hatoltak csak be a szavak. Érezte, hogy keze-lába jéghideggé dermed, szíve őrülten zakatol... Már tudta, hogy megint rohama lesz... Kétségbeesetten nyitotta ki a száját, hogy segítségért kiáltson, de nem jött ki hang a torkán... Ebben a pillanatban egy dementort látott közeledni... érezte a jeges hideget, ami belőle árad... Fel akart ugrani, de csak egy nyögésre futotta az erejéből... A dementor egyre közelebb jött... hátrahajtotta a csuklyáját, és ő megpillantotta a szörnyűséges, összeaszott fejet... A dementor fölé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja...

- Miss Dangor! Térjen magához!

Rania nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Érzékei fokozatosan tértek vissza a valóságba. A padlón feküdt, pulzusa száguldott. Hátul a feje is fájt, biztos a padlóba verte be. Megpróbált fölkelni, kezek nyúltak érte, hogy felsegítsék. Valaki egy széket tolt alá. Nagyot sóhajtva hátradőlt és körülnézett. Rettentően meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy mennyien köré gyűltek.

- Elnézést – mondta elvörösödve, – nem akartam...

- De hát mi történt, az ég szerelmére? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley.

- Nem tudom... – motyogta Rania.

- Egyszer csak sikoltozni kezdett, a földre zuhant és összevissza kapálózott! Biztos, hogy jól van? – Hagrid olyan aggódó tekintettel nézte, hogy Rania zavarba jött tőle.

- Igen, persze...

- A kisasszony csak megjátszotta magát, ahogy az az óráimon is mindig szokása volt! – szólalt meg metsző hangon Trelawney.

Rania a földet bámulta. Abban igaza volt a tanárnőnek, hogy ő váltotta ki belőle a rohamot. Amikor nagyon felizgatta magát, szinte mindig ez lett a vége. Ezek szerint Trelawney locsogása még mindig ilyen erős hatást gyakorol rá? Hát semmit sem erősödött diákkora óta?

- A kisasszonyt az utóbbi napokban számos megrázkódtatás érte, ezért természetes, ha az idegei kimerültek – mondta Dumbledore pillanatnyi csönd után. – És már régen ennie kellett volna. Kérem, kollégák, folytassák nyugodtan az ebédjüket! Hagrid, hozd ide, légy szíves, azt a bizonyos vaddisznósültet!

Rania látta, ahogy a körülötte állók visszaülnek az asztalukhoz. Arthur Weasley átült Bimba professzorhoz és Hestia Joneshoz, Trelawney pedig kivonult a teremből.

- Elárulja, mit látott? – kérdezte részvétteli hangon Dumbledore.

Rania továbbra is a padlót nézte. Eluralkodott rajta a tökéletes levertség, ahogy a rohamok után mindig. Lassúnak és gépiesnek érezte magát. Mit is kérdezett az öreg? Éppenséggel elárulhatja, sok jelentősége úgysincs...

- Egy dementor akart megcsókolni – mondta.

- Ugye, nem először látta már ezt? – kérdezte az igazgató, és fürkészően nézte a nő arcát. Rania meg sem lepődött, hogy Dumbledore ezt is tudja.

- Ennyit a legilimenciáról, igaz? – kérdezte inkább fáradtan.

- Félreért, én nem nyúlok ilyen eszközökhöz. Tehát?

- Na és, ha igen? – kérdezte elutasítóan a nő, és kezdett magához térni. – Nem fogom magával megvitatni a magánügyeimet!

- Természetesen – dőlt hátra Dumbledore. – Ha mégis szeretne róla beszélni, tudja, hol talál.

- Persze, feltétlenül meg fogom keresni – mondta gúnyosan Rania, immár teljesen felébredve, és megrázta a fejét. Hihetetlen, hogy mit képzel ez az ember. Képes eljátszani a jóságos, megbízható nagyapót, hogy őt teljesen behálózza, mint Dariust! De vajon miért izgatja ennyire Dumbledore-t ez a dementor? Ő nem foglakozott vele, az ilyen rohamok jó része csak színtiszta hallucináció volt.

- Már itt is vagyok! – szólalt meg egy mély hang a feje fölött, és egy óriási kéz egy egész vaddisznót tett elé egy tálon körberakva mindenféle zöldséggel. Rania a Roxfortba érkezése óta első ízben érzett ellenállhatatlan nevetési ingert, ahogy Hagrid büszkeségtől sugárzó arcába nézett. A sültnek valóban ínycsiklandozó illata volt. A nő gyomra hatalmasat kordult. Az éhség nagy úr, még egy óriástól is elfogad most bármit...

- Köszönöm, de ez egy hónapra is elegendő lenne nekem! – mondta. – Kellene viszont evőeszköz meg egy tányér...

- Ó, persze, hogyne – mondta zavartan Hagrid, és vadul forgatta a fejét, hol találhatna egyet az említett eszközökből. Dumbledore mosolyogva pattintott egyet az ujjával, és Rania előtt egy komplett teríték termett.

- Ha megbocsát – állt fel az igazgató, - Hagrid majd itt marad önnel. Jó étvágyat!

Rania tekintélyes adagot szedett a tányérjára, és mohón enni kezdett. Már a második falatnál járt, amikor észrevette Hagrid izgatott, várakozó tekintetét. Persze, dícséretre vár... őtőle.

- Mondja, miért törődik így velem, holott tudja, honnan jövök? – kérdezte, és komolyan érdekelte a válasz erre a felfoghatatlan jelenségre. Minden bizonnyal agyalágyult ez az óriás...

- Ó, hát... tudja... hm – Hagrid egészen elvörösödött zavarában.

- Igen?

- Hát... kimondom, na. Én azt tanultam Dumbledore-tól, hogy mindenkinek meg kell adni az esélyt! Ő is megadta nekem! Nem engedte, hogy egyszerűen kicsapjanak, hanem maga mellé vett! Örök hálával tartozom neki! – Hagrid szeme egészen fátyolos lett, és nem vette észre Rania értetlen pillantását. – Pedig nem mindenki tartana az iskolában olyan embert, akitől a varázslók többsége fél, vagy akit megvet!

- Na igen – mondta Rania, és eszébe jutott Lupin. Hagrid is hasonló gondolatmenetet követhetett, mert hatalmasat sóhajtott.

- Dumbledore még Remust is felvette annak idején az iskolába, és nemrég állást is adott neki. Hiába, Dumbledore professzornak arany szíve van!

- Lupin már vérfarkas volt, amikor ide járt? – Rania egészen elszörnyedt, ugyanakkor kifejezetten élvezte, hogy végre normálisan beszélhet valakivel. Még akkor is, ha az csak egy félember. Hogy fanyalodhatsz ilyesmire? – kérdezte magától gondolatban. - Hogy kerülték el a katasztrófát?

- Építettek neki egy titkos helyet, és minden holdtöltét ott töltött.

- Egyedül?

- Hát – az óriás kuncogni kezdett, – eleinte igen, de aztán a legjobb barátai az ő kedvéért animágusokká váltak, és minden holdtöltét együtt töltöttek.

- A legjobb barátai? – hajolt előre Rania. – Kik voltak azok? Piton ugye köztük volt?

- Piton professzor? – Hagrid hüledezve nézett rá. – Ugyan, dehogy! A mai napig nem szívlelik egymást.

Rania kétkedve rázta a fejét.

- Nem, az nem lehet. Piton majdnem keresztben lenyelt, amikor... mondtam valamit Lupinra.

- Tényleg? Ez furcsa. Piton és a Lupin-féle társaság soha nem bírták egymást. Sirius Black-kel különösen – intett Hagrid a terem túlsó vége felé, ahol a fekete varázsló sötét tekintettel meredt maga elé. – James Potter és Peter Pettigrew volt a másik kettő.

Rania előtt nem voltak ismeretlenek ezek a nevek sem. Potterről gyerekkora óta beszélnek körülötte, Pettigrew-val pedig találkozott a Nagyúrnál. Pillanatnyilag azonban sokkal jobban érdekelte a bájitaltan tanár körüli furcsaság, pedig eredetileg nem szándékozott túl hosszan csevegni a félemberrel.

- Szóval Piton és Lupin ellenségek? – faggatózott tovább.

- Nem mondanám. Amióta Remus megkapta itt az állást, Piton professzor főzi neki azt a különleges bájitalt, amitől az átalakulás után nem vérfarkas lesz belőle, csak közönséges farkas.

Rania csak nézett. Piton képes gyógyítani egy olyan embert, akit gyűlöl?

- Na és persze Piton professzor is jó példa arra, amikor Dumbledore esélyt ad valakinek – fűzte hozzá Hagrid, és jelentőségteljesen Raniára nézett. A nő értette. Bár szívesen hallott volna még Pitonról, de a köztük lévő párhuzam Hagrid értelmezésében túl nyilvánvaló volt. Felugrott, hogy véget vessen a beszélgetésnek.

- Hagrid, köszönöm a sültet, most már eleget ettem!

- Örülök, hogy ízlett – mosolygott elégedetten Hagrid. – És most, hova akar menni?

- Jólesne egy kis friss levegő – válaszolta a nő, és vágyakozva nézte a ragyogó napsütést az ablakon át. Ezt gyűlölte legjobban az apja házában, a folytonos félhomályt. - De mivel nem mehetek ki az épületből, talán inkább menjünk a könyvtárba, megnéznék pár könyvet.

Rania a nap hátralévő részét hatalmas könyvkupacok között töltötte. A könyvtárban összeszedett egy nagy halom könyvet, és a szobájába vonult. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy megtalálja a módját, hogy Nedda felébredjen. Akkor talán Darius is szóbaáll vele. Addig gyötörte a szemét, amíg már szinte semmit sem látott. Reggel pedig arra ébredt, hogy az asztalnál ül, feje egy könyvön nyugszik, a gyertya pedig már régen kialudt.

***

Piton egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt egész éjjel. Gyűlölte, amikor az éjszakát is a halálfalóknál kellett töltenie, most pedig ez már a második… Egyfolytában azon rágódott, vajon milyen hírekkel szolgálnak majd Lestrange-ék, akik előreküldtek egy baglyot a hírrel, miszerint „minden a legnagyobb rendben van", és következő nap várható a visszaérkezésük. A Nagyúron olyan öröm látszott, amiből Piton számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem tévedett, amikor azt gondolta, hogy Lestrange-ék rettentően fontos megbízást teljesítenek.

Legszívesebben már rég otthon lett volna. Otthon... ez a szó tizenhat éve jelenti számára a Roxfortot. Ez volt a kapaszkodó, a mérce, a lehetőség, hogy visszataláljon a normális életbe, ami, úgy érezte, a mai napig nem sikerült neki. Talán soha nem is fog. Dumbledore persze nem így gondolja, de ő tudta nagyon jól az igazságot: a Sötét Jegy nemcsak az ember külsején jelent bélyeget, a lelket is jóvátehetetlenül eltorzítja. Nem véletlenül menekül mindenki a közeléből. Tisztában volt vele, hogy igazán senki sem kedveli őt a Roxfortban. Talán csak Dumbledore a kivétel. A vén idealista, mosolyodott el komoran. Azt hiszi, megválthatja a világot!

Amikor idáig jutott a gondolataival, megint eszébe jutott Lupin, és ezzel végképp kirepült az álom a szeméből. Bárhogy is utálták egymást diákkoruk óta, a halálát sose kívánta. Potterét sem... na jó, legfeljebb néha, és ezért hosszú hónapokig gyötörte a bűntudat, mikor meghalt. Talán ennek ellensúlyozására dolgozott annyit annak a bájitalnak a tökéletesítésén, amivel Lupint itatta. Rettentően büszke volt rá, amikor sikerült az, ami előtte soha senkinek. Az eddig létező leghatásosabb ellenszer! De minden hiába volt, Lupin meghal. Biztos volt benne, hogy azóta sem sikerült magához téríteni. Következő éjjel holdtölte! Ha eszméletlen állapotban, legyengülve éri a vérfarkast, az a biztos halál!

Mire végre felkelt a nap, idegei pattanásig feszültek. Kilépett a házból azzal a szándékkal, hogy fut egyet az erdőben. A futás mindig megnyugtatta, segített neki levezetni a feszültséget. A Roxfortban gyakran élt ezzel a lehetőséggel, ha valami felbőszítette, bár ezt kevesen tudták róla. Két teljes órát száguldozott a rengetegben – bár túlságosan nem mert eltávolodni a közelből - és ez valamelyest enyhítette a feszültségét. Mikor csapzottan, izzadtan visszatért, egyenesen Crakba ütközött, aki elképedve mérte végig.

- Hát veled meg mi történt? Valaki megkergetett?

- Sétáltam – mondta tömören Piton.

- Nahát – nézett nagyot Crak. - Ilyenkor még tele ám az erdő mindenféle teremtménnyel! Vérfarkasok, vámpírok, démonok...

Piton az égre emelte a szemét. Ez tényleg ennyire ostoba?

- Már reggel van, ha nem vetted volna észre! Holdtölte is csak ma lesz.

- Igaz – rötyögött bután Crak. – A Nagyúr mondta, hogy a vérfarkas, aki elintézte Dangorékat, eszméletlenül fekszik! És ma holdtölte! Ez nagyon jó! Hahaha!

Piton jobbnak látta, ha nem válaszol. Crak közben abbahagyta a röhögést, és tűnődve nézett rá.

- Milyen szerencse, hogy Dangor lánya nem segít nekik felébreszteni.

- Hogy jön ő ide? – figyelt fel Piton.

- Hát, a többiek biztos nem ismerik a fekete mágia erejét, de le merném fogadni, hogy ő igen!

- Mi a csudáról beszélsz? – Piton kezdett türelmetlen lenni. Miért kell neki mindig hülyékbe botlania?

- Csak arról, hogy nagyon egyszerűen felébreszthetné! – Crak gyanakodva nézett rá. – Hé, lehet, hogy te tényleg nem ismered ezt a varázslatot? Na nézd csak! – önelégülten vigyorogni kezdett. – A nagyokos Piton nem tud valamit, amit Crak igen?

Pitont legalább ennyire meglepte a lehetőség. Létezik, hogy Crak tudja, hogyan kéne magához téríteni Lupint? Lehetetlennek tartotta. Crak olyan buta volt, hogy állítólag még a számokat sem ismerte. Na és ha most az egyszer tényleg tud valamit? Ugyan már! Félre akarta tolni Crakot az útból, de a keze megállt a levegőben. Eszébe jutott Dumbledore. Az igazgató még a legbutább gyerekkel is angyali türelemmel beszélt, és el kell ismerni, sokszor derült ki utólag, hogy nem volt kár a fáradtságért. Az igazgató ráadásul mindig azt mondta, nem kell hiúsági kérdést csinálni belőle, ha az ember újat tanul. Piton ellenállt tehát a kísértésnek, hogy félrelökje az útjából Crakot, és a megkezdett mozdulattal a bután vigyorgó férfi vállára tette a kezét.

- Bizony, Crak, ez nagyon is lehetséges. Elismerem, én valóban nem tudom, hogyan lehet valakit magához téríteni. De te ugye, elárulod nekem? – tekintetét Crak szemébe fúrta. Hipnotikus erejű pillantásának a gyönge és buta férfi nem tudott ellenállni.

- Persze, Perselus, hogyne árulnám. A Sötét Jegy kell hozzá meg egy pálca. Az egyik kezed a Jegyre teszed, a másikban pedig a pálcát fogod. Jobbról balra három kört rajzolsz az illető homlokára. A varázsige: Velaferum. Ennyi.

- Na ne – horkant fel hitetlenkedve Piton. – Most viccelsz.

- Hogy tenném? Mi évek óta használjuk. Csak olyanok magához térítésére jó, akik egyébként is le vannak gyöngülve, súlyos betegek, mert különben a Jegy ereje elpusztítja őket, a szívük nem bír el ennyi pluszenergiát. Malfoy dolgozta ki.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a Jegy ad nekik erőt? – Piton kezdett hinni Craknak. Hogy a fenébe lehet, hogy ő ezt nem tudta?

- Persze, de nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg nem tudtad! Én magam is használtam már ezt a varázslatot! A Jegyből akkora erők nyerhetők, hogy csak nézel!

Piton most már szívesen otthagyta volna Crakot. Agya máris lázasan dolgozott a megoldáson. Hogyan bizonyosodhatna meg arról, hogy Crak igazat mondott? Lehet, hogy az egész csak valami ostoba tréfa, és teljesen fölöslegesen izgatja magát. Nincs más hátra… már megint… de most muszáj… - _Legilimens_! – suttogta, ahogy Crak egy pillanatra elbámult a feje fölött. Amikor ostoba, savószínű szeme Pitonéra tévedt, a bájitaltan tanár kristálytisztán látta gondolatait. Egy pillanat alatt világos volt számára, hogy Crak valóban igazat mondott. Villámgyorsan megszűntette a varázst, mielőtt Crak bármit észrevehetett volna. – Most mennem kell. De azért... _exmemoriam_! – mondta, és elrobogott a bambán bámuló férfi mellett.

Odabent azonnal az asztalhoz ment, pergament és tollat ragadott, és gyorsan körmölni kezdett. Egy sor után azonban rájött, hogy nem küldhet baglyot, mert mind egyenesen a Nagyúrhoz vinné a levelet, meg különben is, mire menne vele Dumbledore? Azt a nőt úgysem tudná rávenni, hogy segítsen. Ő pedig nem mozdulhat el innen, ez a féreg azonnal tudomást szerezne róla. Mi a csudát csináljon? Muszáj megvárnia a nyomorult Lestrange-éket.

Piton estig szinte ösvényt taposott a szőnyegen a fel-alá járkálással, de Lestrange-ék még mindig nem érkeztek meg. Folyamatosan arra gondolt, hogy az az átkozott Lupin órákon belül meghal, ha ő nem jut haza idejében. Gyűlölte a tehetetlenséget. Persze, Lupin sorsa kevésbé izgatta, mint az a tény, hogy ő tehetne valamit, és mégsem tud. A gondolattól szinte megőrült. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit ketrecbe zártak. Nem patkolhat el az a marha, ha egyszer ő tudja a megoldást! Kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy lassan már sötétedik. Jöjjenek már…

***

Rania eközben már véresre harapdálta a szája szélét idegességében. Szinte az egész napot a szobájában töltötte. Nem bírta volna elviselni a többiek vádló tekintetét. Tudta jól, hogy Lupin menthetetlen. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie bármelyikük összetört arcára, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy gondolatban már eltemették a vérfarkast. Hála az égnek Tonksszal nem találkozott.

Nem érdekel, nem érdekel, hajtogatta magában. Ez csak egy vérfarkas, ráadásul az ellensége. A Nagyúr megdicsérné, ha tudná, hogy meghal. Eggyel kevesebb, nem igaz?

Mégsem érzett örömöt, ha Lupin halálára gondolt. Nem értette, miért. Valószínűleg Tonks miatt, gondolta. Persze, mert valamiért kezdte megkedvelni azt a lányt! Kellett ez neki?

„_Remus a világ legjobb embere! Te a lába nyomába se érhetsz__!" – _hallotta újra Tonks hangját. Lupinról mindenki hasonlóan nyilatkozott. Tényleg nagyon szelíd lehet, ha ennyire nem félnek tőle. Meg vannak őrülve! Igaz, tudta, hogy a vérfarkasok csak holdtöltekor válnak veszélyessé, egyébként teljesen normális ember módjára képesek élni. Na de akkor is, egy vérfarkas! Felpattant és az ablakhoz ment. Már szürkül... Tényleg meghal vajon? Ha igen, őrá ezek után még az is undorodva fog nézni, aki eddig kicsit is jóindulatú volt vele. A francba! Nem érdekel, gondolta. Teszek rá, hogy ezek mit gondolnak rólam! Büszke vagyok rá, hogy sikerült egyet elintéznem! Tényleg? – kérdezte rögtön önmagától. – Akkor nézz a tükörbe! Odalépett a tükörhöz, és a tükörképe szeme közé nézett. A másik Rania azonban egyáltalán nem tűnt büszkének. Inkább úgy látszott, legszívesebben a fejére húzna valamit. Egy pillanatig nézte a szája szélét rágó, riadtan vibráló tekintetű önmagát, majd hirtelen elhatározással kiment a szobából. Elvégre éhes... vacsorázni akar!

Nagy meglepetésére senkit nem talált az ajtónál. Egyedül hagyták volna? Persze, biztos mindenki a vérfarkassal van elfoglalva. Itt az alkalom... Na persze, valld be, hogy valójában nem is akarsz megszökni! A gondolattól összerázkódott. Már hogyne akarna. Vissza akar jutni az övéihez. Csak most... itt van Darius! Miatta még marad egy ideig.

Gyors léptekkel a Nagyteremhez sietett és belépett. Odabent alig néhányan voltak, de még így is megfagyott a levegő, amikor megjelent. Igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a rá meredő utálkozó tekinteteket, és határozottan Hagridhoz lépett. Az óriás szemmel láthatólag már a sokadik sörét fogyasztotta el. Közeledtére felnézett.

- Á, itt van. Igaz, elfelejtettem... ööö... bocsánat... – motyogta. Szemén látszott, hogy már sokat sírt. Rania leült vele szemben. Nem tudta, mit mondjon. Lehet, hogy nem volt valami jó ötlet lejönni... pont most... Mi a fene ütött belé? Szépen visszamegy a szobájába, ott legalább senki nem bámul rá úgy, mint egy kosár hernyóra.

Ebben a pillanatban felpattant az ajtó, és Darius rohant be.

- Hol van Dumbledore? – kiabálta.

- Darius, mi történt? – ugrott oda hozzá Sirius Black.

- Tonks küldött, Remus rosszabbul van! Összevissza dobálja magát, nagyon magas láza van! Mindjárt át fog alakulni, és akkor vége! – Darius hangja olyan kétségbeesést árasztott, hogy Rania arcából kifutott minden vér. Az ajtón kirohanók láttán egy pillanatig bénán ült, majd felállt.

- Hagrid – mondta eltökélten, – én is oda akarok menni.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, úgysem tud semmit tenni – mondta az óriás, és az ajtó felé pislogott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy legszívesebben ő is rohanna a többiek után.

- Hagrid, kérem! Látnom kell! Ha nem is teszek semmit, legalább... – itt elakadt. Voltaképpen magának sem tudta megmagyarázni, miért akar odamenni. De érezte, hogy muszáj.

- Rendben. – Hagrid olyan hirtelen állt fel, hogy a söre felborult és végigfolyt az asztalon, de nem törődött vele. – Menjünk!

Hagrid akkora léptekkel rohant, hogy Rania alig tudott lépést tartani vele. A gyengélkedő ajtaját az óriás szinte feltépte. Odabent akkora volt a tömeg, hogy alig fértek már el. Dumbledore Lupin mellett ült, és még egyszer, utoljára megpróbálta beleerőltetni a bájitalt.

- Nyeld le, Remus! – biztatta remegő hangon Sirius Black. – Muszáj, pajtás!

A folyadék azonban kifolyt a beteg szájából. Dumbledore felnézett és lemondóan megrázta a fejét. Rania látta, hogy Tonks falfehéren kapaszkodik Dariusba, aki hirtelen felnézett, egyenesen Rania szemébe. Arcán annyi megvetés, annyi szomorúság volt, hogy Rania nem bírta állni a tekintetét.

- Ki kell vinnünk – mondta Dumbledore. – Nem tehetünk semmit.

- Nem! – kiabálta Sirius. – Várjunk még!

- Felesleges – felelte Madam Pomfrey. – A sebei sem gyógyultak még be, és ráadásul még mindig eszméletlen. Így, ezekkel együtt biztos nem éli túl...

- Nincs már több esély, Sirius – mondta Dumbledore, és a hangja elcsuklott. – Nem alakulhat át itt, veszélyes! Fél óra van hátra, addig el kell különíteni!

- Be akarja zárni, hogy egyedül haljon meg?! Ezt nem hagyom! – ordította Sirius.

Tonks a szájára szorított kézzel bámulta az önkívületben lévő Lupint. Szeme teljesen száraz volt, mikor Sirius karjára tette a kezét.

- Engedd el. Nem tehetsz semmit! – mondta neki fakó hangon.

- Vele leszek – mondta eltökélten Sirius. – Engem nem fog bántani.

Dumbledore egy pillanatig részvéttel nézett rá, majd bólintott.

- Rendben. Ha úgy érzi, hogy képes rá, nem bánom. Most pedig muszáj kivinnünk.

Rania nem bírta tovább nézni. Hátat fordított, és kilépett az ajtón.

***

Piton feszülten meredt maga elé. Kudarcot vallott... Itt a megoldás a kezében, és nem tehet semmit! Éppen mikor elhatározta, hogy nem vár tovább, a Nagyúr magához hívatta legközelebbi embereit. Lestrange-ék még nem érkeztek meg, de Voldemort valamiért azt akarta, hogy az estét mind ott töltsék a hatalmas teremben. Talán társaságra vágyott, gondolta Piton, és magában szitkozódott. A teremben tartózkodók kis csoportokra szakadva szórakoztatták egymást, de ő képtelen volt kivenni a részét a teremben folyó, harsány röhögésekkel megszakított társalgásból. Behúzódott az egyik ablakmélyedésbe és kifelé bámult. Sejtette, hogy még valamennyi idő maradt hátra. Borzalmas így várakozni... Tudja, hogy az az idióta Lupin mindjárt feldobja a talpát, ő meg itt ül tehetetlenül. Persze, most az egész Roxfort ott zokog mellette, gondolta. Összeszorította a száját. Az a némber... Nem valószínű, hogy érdekli, mi történik. Vagy épp lehet, hogy éppen rettentő jól szórakozik. Pedig ő is magához téríthetné Lupint. Ha akarná. De nyilván eszébe sincs! Elpatkol a „csökevényes félember", hát nem nagyszerű?! Ha Dumbledore még így is ott akarja tartani, ő majd gondoskodik róla, hogy a lehető legkellemetlenebb emlékei legyenek roxforti tartózkodásáról!

De mi van, ha ő sem ismeri ezt a varázslatot, jutott eszébe hirtelen. Persze mindegy, mert biztos, hogy semmi pénzért nem segítene nekik, de akkor is… El kellett volna küldenie a baglyot, hátha Dumbledore mégis rá tudta volna venni... Most már késő... És úgysem érkezett volna meg az a levél soha...

A teremben hirtelen mindenki egyszerre kezdett röhögni. Biztos Voldemort mondott valamit, amin illik remekül mulatni... A kitörő hangra Piton a trón felé nézett. A halálfalók ott ültek Voldemort körül, és áhítatosan mesterükre függesztették szemüket. Pont, mint az újoncok a beavatási szertartáson... Ott találkozott először Rania Dangorral… A belé hasító emlék hatására majdnem felkiáltott. De hiszen... ő képes érzékelni a gondolatait... A megoldás... Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszébe?! De nem, lehetetlen, ilyen távolságról... Nem fogja megtenni... képtelenség... Csak foszlányokat hallott meg eddig... túl messze van... Értelmetlen, biztos, hogy nem segít... Valószínűleg a szemébe nevet, ha visszatér… egy ilyen nő... A gondolatok összevissza száguldoztak az agyában. Homlokára szorította a kezét. Ez az utolsó esély. Muszáj megpróbálnia. Lehet, hogy nem hallja meg, lehet, hogy nem fog segíteni, de muszáj! Mindig tenni kell egy próbát! Hátha... Egyszer már hallgatott rá. Sőt, kétszer is. Gyerünk...

Gyorsan körülnézett, de senki nem foglalkozott vele. Még mélyebbre húzódott az ablakfülkében. Lehunyta a szemét és koncentrálni kezdett. A nő arcára gondolt, és arra, hogy beszél hozzá. „Ébreszd fel Lupint! Meg kell tenned! Muszáj! Ne hagyd meghalni! Fel tudod kelteni!" Jó, de nem biztos, hogy tudja, hogy kell... A Craktól hallott utasításokat kezdte ismételgetni. Amikor a végére ért, kezdte előröl. Ötször, tízszer... érezte, ahogy a homlokáról verejtékcseppek indulnak lefelé. Fogalma sem volt, van-e valami értelme annak, amit csinál, de folytatta rendületlenül. „Ébreszd fel Lupint"...

***

Rania a falnak tántorodott az agyába hasító hangtól. Ilyet még soha nem érzett. Mintha valaki belülről üvöltött volna a fülébe. Valaki? Hiszen ez Piton hangja! „Ébreszd fel Lupint…" Micsoda? Mi ez? Nem lehet, hogy pont most kapjon rohamot… Gyorsan leült a fal mellett, hogy legalább ne vágja oda megint a fejét a földhöz, de pár másodperc múlva rájött, hogy a keze, lába nem hűlt ki, nem is szédül, nem zakatol a szíve... De hát akkor mi történik?!

Figyelni kezdett. „...jobbról balra három kört a homlokára..." Ez lehetetlen... nem... Piton hangja épp azt magyarázza, hogyan lehet magához téríteni Lupint? Ilyen hallucinációja még soha nem volt... összefüggő szöveg... és kezdi elölről! Túl erősen verhette be a fejét, amikor a dementort látta. Majd csak elmúlik... A hang azonban egyre hangosabban dörömbölt a fejében. És harmadszor is elkezdte... Rania a fülére szorította a kezét. Hagyja már abba! És negyedszer is... Atyavilág, lehetséges, hogy Piton üzen neki? Így? Nem, biztos, hogy csak hallucinál... Ebben a pillanatban felpattant az ajtó, és jó néhány tanár kíséretében Dumbledore lépett ki rajta a hordágyra lekötözött Lupint lebegtetve maga előtt. Rania káprázó szemmel meredt rá. „Ébreszd fel Lupint..." a hang már óriási erővel dübörgött benne. Biztos, hogy ez Piton... Rájött, hogyan térítheti magához... és nem tud máshogy üzenni nekik... Ő teheti meg egyedül, máson nincs Sötét Jegy... De már késő, hiába inná meg a bájitalt... „Ne hagyd meghalni..." Miért ne hagyja?! Kije neki ez a vérfarkas? Piton megbolondult, ővele akarja megmenttetni? Nem! Nem és nem! A kábán lépkedő Tonks, a zokogó Hagrid, a szája szélét harapdáló Darius, az őrjöngő tekintetű Black látványa mégis a szívébe markolt. Mit szólnának, ha tudnák, hogy ő talán segíthetne? Képtelenség, soha nem adnának pálcát a kezébe! De ő nem is akar pálcát! Nem is biztos, hogy sikerülne! Bolondot csinálna magából... egy félember miatt...

Ekkor olyan erővel kezdte el Piton hetedszer is a gondolatfolyamot, hogy Rania felsikoltott a fájdalomtól. A folyosón haladók mindegyike rámeredt. Rania remegő lábakkal feltápászkodott. Képtelen volt megszólalni. Dumbledore egy pillantással felmérte, hogy valami rendkívüli történik.

- Mi az? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Piton... – nyögte Rania. Nem, nem akarja elmondani nekik... de igen... Darius... és Piton...

- Mi van vele? – kiáltott rá Mordon.

Rania a homlokára szorította a kezét. Ha ezt megteszi, akkor... nem is merte befejezni a gondolatot.

- Őt hallja? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Mit mond?

Rania szeme körbejárt a tanárokon, akik mind feszülten meredtek rá. Dariuson megakadt a tekintete. A fiú szemében nyoma sem volt bizalmatlanságnak. Ehelyett kétségbeesett reménykedéssel nézte Raniát. Persze, ő elhiszi, ő ismeri... még akkor is, ha... Rania döntött. Egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz lépett, bár a fájdalom kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni.

- A Sötét Jegy segítségével talán magához tudom téríteni Lupint. Adjanak egy pálcát – hadarta.

- Micsoda? Elment az esze? – kiabálta Sirius Black. – Még nem ölte meg eléggé? Takarodjon innen!

- Piton szerint segíthetek... – Nem fogják elhinni, döbbent rá. Azt hiszik, csak pálcát akarok szerezni. Tonksra nézett, de a lány csak a vergődő Lupint bámulta üres tekintettel. Dumbledore egyre csak nézte Raniát. Még ő is habozik... Ekkor Hagrid rekedt hangon megszólalt:

- Remusnak ez az utolsó esélye! Így is, úgy is meghal, de hátha ő tényleg segíthet?

- Megbolondultak, ha beveszik ezt a mesét – dörögte Mordon.

Dumbledore még egy pillanatig vesébe látó pillantással nézte a nőt, aztán döntött.

- Rendben. Arthur, adja oda neki. Poppy, hozza a bájitalt, gyorsan!

- Nem engedem, hogy ártson neki! – ugrott oda Sirius.

- Sirius, ne! Nem vesztegethetjük az időt! Lépjen hátra! – mondta az igazgató.

- Ha bántani meri... – Azzal Sirius Raniára fogta a pálcáját. Mordon habozás nélkül csatlakozott hozzá.

Rania nem törődött vele. Weasley felé fordult, és megragadta a feléje nyújtott pálcát. A feje már annyira fájt, hogy alig látott. Piton hangja egyre csak ismételgette: „... jobbról balra három kört..." A bal kezébe vette a pálcát, jobb kezét pedig a Jegyre szorította. Olyan erővel lángolt fel a bal karja, hogy majdnem elejtette a pálcát. Gyorsan rajzolni kezdte a köröket, de a keze annyira remegett, hogy a rajzolatok köszönő viszonyban sem voltak már a körrel... A Jegyből forróság kúszott a pálcába… A varázsige... „Velaferum" – harsogta a fejében a bájitaltan tanár hangja olyan hangosan, hogy könny szökött a szemébe a fájdalomtól.

- _Velaferum_ – nyögte ki hangosan a varázsigét. A három kör felizzott Lupin homlokán. Szeme felpattant, és láthatóan teljesen tiszta tudattal meredt a körülötte állókra. Tekintetébe fokozatosan költözött a rémület, mikor kezdte felfogni, mi történik.

- Sikerült! Poppy, gyorsan! Remus, igya ki! – kiáltotta Dumbledore, és egy intéssel eltűntette a béklyókat.

A javasasszony Lupinhoz ugrott és tartotta neki a kupát, amit a férfi egy hajtásra kiivott. Valamennyien feszülten nézték. Mindenki ugyanarra gondolt: Mi van, ha késő? Perceken belül átalakul... Kibírja vajon? A sebei még mindig legyengítik… Rania a falnak támaszkodott, szinte nem is érzékelte, amikor valaki kivette a kezéből a pálcát. A hang még mindig nem hagyta abba. „Megcsináltam! Magához tért! Elég már!" – kiabálta Rania gondolatban, de azonnal tudta, hogy hiába. Piton nem hallja őt. Ezt nem fogja kibírni... összeroppantja az agyát... Ebben a pillanatban Lupin felkiáltott. A hold immár teljes fénnyel ragyogott. A férfi remegni kezdett.

- Hátra! – kiáltotta Dumbledore, és a láthatatlan béklyók azonnal újra körbefogták Lupint. Sirius egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, helyén egy fekete kutya állt szétterpesztett lábakkal. Rania alig bírta már tartani magát, de így is érzékelte, mi történt. Lupinon közben fokozatosan megkezdődött az átalakulás. A körülötte állók a rémülettől bénultan nézték. Dumbledore kivont pálcával állt, készen arra, hogy falbűbájt alkalmazzon szükség esetén. Rania elsötétedő tudattal figyelte, ahogy Lupin átalakul. Látta, ahogy befejeződik a folyamat. A farkas nem próbált szabadulni. Körülnézett, megnyugtatóan morgott és lefeküdt. A folyosón állókból egy emberként tört ki az öröm. Sikerült, túlélte, gondolta utolsó erejével Rania, és eszméletlenül rogyott le a fal tövében.

15


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet**

- Perselus! – Dumbledore örömtől sugárzó arccal sietett a szobájába lépő bájitaltan tanár elé. – Sikerült! Megcsinálták, Remus túlélte a holdtöltét!

- Csodálatos – szűrte a fogai között Piton. Jó, sikerült. Valóban remek, de túl vannak rajta. Gondolni sem akart az egészre többet. – Ennél sokkal fontosabb dolgok is történtek. Ha megengedi, beszámolnék róla, aztán majd maga eldönti, mennyit mond el a Rendnek.

Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét. Hiába, bizonyos dolgok soha nem változnak meg. Rettenetes erőfeszítéssel – mert neki is bizonyára az volt – megmenti Lupin életét, most meg úgy csinál, mintha fütyülne az egészre.

- Előbb sajnos mégiscsak a betegekről kell beszélnünk. Ugyanis sürgősen magához kell térítenie McGalagony professzort és Nefer kisasszonyt, hogy megkezdhessük a gyógyításukat. Persze csak ha számukra is megfelelő az a módszer.

- Nekem? Miért, Miss Dangor nem tette meg? – kérdezte Piton összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Bizonyára megtette volna, ha nem fekszik azóta is ájultan a gyengélkedőn – mondta az igazgató neheztelve. - Madam Pomfrey szerint ki kell pihennie a megrázkódtatást.

- Miféle megrázkódtatást? Azt, hogy kénytelen volt egy vérfarkason segíteni? Mondhatom, megszakad a szívem!

- Nem, Perselus – felelte fejcsóválva Dumbledore. – Nem erről van szó. Mondtam már magának, hogy Miss Dangor nagyon érzékeny. Ami tegnap történt vele – és ezt, remélem, velünk is megosztja majd -, az teljesen kimerítette. Ne most – mondta gyorsan, amikor Piton tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját. – Ha a hírei várhatnak még pár percet, először inkább ébressze fel a másik kettőt.

A bájitaltan tanár kelletlenül bólintott. Kiléptek az igazgatóiból és gyorsan elindultak a gyengélkedő felé. Dumbledore szándékosan nem szólalt meg. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton rossz híreket hoz, ha még a szokásosnál is cinikusabban és közönyösebben reagál.

A gyengélkedőhöz érve szembetalálták magukat Madam Pomfreyval.

- Hogy vannak a betegek? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- McGalagony professzor és Miss Nefer ugyanúgy. Amaz meg azóta sem ébredt fel. – Mindannyian tudták, kire céloz. – Persze, hogy ne kelljen rajtuk is segítenie!

- Ugyan már, Poppy, hiszen Remuson segített! Megengedi? – kérdezte az igazgató, és belépett a szobába. Egyenesen Rania ágyához ment. Piton magában szitkozódva McGalagonyhoz sietett. Dumbledore-nak elment az esze, fontosabb neki ez a nő, mint a saját tanárai?! Ekkor meghallotta az igazgató örömteli hangját.

- Miss Dangor, végre! Hogy érzi magát?

- Hol vagyok? Megint a... – Rania hangja csak rekedt suttogás volt.

- Sajnos a betegszobán, de ez alkalommal remélhetőleg hamarabb elhagyhatja majd, mint a múltkor.

Raniának hirtelen minden eszébe jutott. Persze, biztos elájult, amikor Lupin magához tért. A fejéhez kapott. Hála az égnek már nem üvölt a fejében Piton hangja. Az igazgatóra nézett. Megkérdezze?

- Mi van Lupinnal? – tette fel a kérdést rövid habozás után.

- Remekül van, hála magának. Na és persze Perselusnak – intett a háta mögé Dumbledore.

Rania ekkor vette észre a férfit, aki a neve hallatán kelletlen arccal fordult feléjük. A nőnek elszorult a gyomra. Ketten együtt véghezvittek valamit… Különös érzés volt, mintha ez valami módon összekötné őket. A köztük lévő mentális kapcsolat mégis jelent valamit... Vajon mit szól ehhez az egészhez? Kissé félve nézett a bájitaltan tanárra, aki összefont karral megállt Dumbledore mellett, és jeges pillantással mérte végig Raniát.

- Úgy látom, a kisasszony már a glóriát is a feje fölé képzeli – mondta metsző hangon.

Rania rámeredt. Erre aztán nem számított.

- Semmiféle glóriát nem képzelek sehová – felelte a tőle telhető leghidegebb módon, hogy megbántottságát leplezze. – Maga viszont soha többé ne tegye ezt, jó?! Kinek képzeli magát, hogy szabadon járkál ki-be mások agyában?! Az persze eszébe se jut, hogy hogy bírják ezt a kísérleti nyulai, ugye? Hadd hulljon, mi?! – A végén már kiabált. Hogy mer ez úgy nézni rá, mint egy láda futóféregre?! Inkább köszönné meg!

- A végén még megsajnálom – mondta csöpögő gúnnyal a férfi. – El is hiszem, hogy szenvedett, halálfaló létére egy félemberen kellett segítenie! Milyen szörnyű!

- Perselus, igazságtalan Miss Dangorral – szólt közbe Dumbledore, aki eddig hitetlenkedve figyelte a szóváltást. – Igazán nagy dolog volt a részéről, amit tett! Én a magam részéről hálás vagyok neki, hogy megmentette Remus Lupint! Mindkettőjüknek!

- Ha maga hálálkodni akar neki, mert nem ölt meg valakit, csak tessék. Rám ne számítson. – Azzal a bájitaltan tanár hátat fordított nekik és visszatért McGalagony ágyához. Felgyűrte talárja bal ujját, kezét a Jegyre szorította, másik kezével köröket kezdett rajzolni a tanárnő homlokára. Ekkor azonban Rania magához tért a döbbenetből. Úgy érezte, menten megfullad a dühtől. Kiugrott az ágyból és egy lépéssel Piton mellett termett. Akkora erővel rántotta meg a férfi karját, hogy az kénytelen volt felé fordulni.

- Honnan veszi a bátorságot, hogy így beszéljen? – Rania legszívesebben kikaparta volna azokat az utálattal villogó fekete szemeket. A csalódottság kisöpörte a fejéből a józan mérlegelést. – Pont maga?! A nagy manipulátor?! Azt hiszi, különb nálam?!

Piton szeme veszélyesen megvillant. Megszorította a még mindig a karját markoló Rania csuklóját, aki az érintésére úgy rántotta el kezét, mint aki tüzes vashoz nyúlt. A férfi egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- Erről jut eszembe, apuka üdvözletét küldi. – Vészjósló suttogására Ranián szörnyű érzés futott át. – És a jó öreg Malfoy is. Szegény halálra aggódja magát.

- Malfoy...? – Rania hangja elakadt a döbbenettől. Atyaisten, csak nem beszéltek_róla_?

- Igen, Malfoy. Ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy nem emlékszik rá? – Piton gúnyosan végigmérte a nőt. – Mondja, minden szeretőjét ilyen hamar elfelejti?

Rania villámsújtottan állt, képtelen volt válaszolni. Érezte, hogy arca tűzvörösen lángol. Szeretett volna visszavágni, de a nyelve mintha megbénult volna. Piton kárörvendően figyelte. Nem felejtette el, hogy a táborban kicsúszott a kezei közül az irányítás, mikor Malfoy gondolataiba nézett. És az ott látott képeket sem felejtette el. A nő akkor kibillentette a józan higgadtságából, ami mindig a legstabilabb bázisa volt. Nem beszélve erről a nyavalyás, megmagyarázhatatlan jelenségről, hogy néha meghallja a gondolatait. Védtelenné tette őt. A legkevesebb, hogy belétörli a cipőjét.

- Most már tényleg elég volt a gyengélkedőből – szedte össze méltósága maradékát Rania. - Ha megengedik, kimennék innen végre. – Azzal egyetlen pillantást sem vetve rájuk, emelt fővel kivonult az ajtón.

Dumbledore Pitonra nézett. A bájitaltan tanár kifürkészhetetlen arccal meredt az ajtóra.

- Szándékosan csinálta, ugye? – Nem hallotta ugyan, mit mondott a nőnek, de nem titkolta rosszallását. Ez hihetetlen, mindig, mikor azt hiszi, kiismerte már Perselus Pitont, kiderül, hogy alaposan téved.

- Feltételezi rólam, hogy ilyen kisded dolgokkal szórakozom, mint egy halálfaló idegesítése? – Piton hangja olyan közönyös volt, mintha valóban semmi nem történt volna.

- Perselus, azt hiszem...

- Elnézést, de szerény véleményem szerint van sürgősebb dolgunk is, mint a kisasszony lelki életének boncolgatása. – Azzal McGalagony felé fordult és újra kezdte a félbehagyott varázslatot.

Dumbledore a fejét csóválva figyelte. Kell, hogy valami oka legyen annak, hogy így viselkedik. Vele szemben soha korábban nem engedte meg ezt a hangot. Azonban az igazgató sejtette, hogy mindez nem neki szólt. A bájitaltan tanár már akkor iszonyúan feszült volt, amikor belépett az iskolába. Persze valószínűleg a hírek miatt, amiket hozott. Dumbledore McGalagonyra pillantott, majd széles mosoly ömlött el az arcán.

- Minerva, csakhogy magához tért! Ne mozogjon, súlyosak a sebei. Poppy mindjárt kezelésbe veszi.

***

Rania futásnak eredt a folyosón, az ébredés utáni kábultságának már nyoma sem volt. Iszonyú mérges volt önmagára, de Pitonra nem kevésbé. Kifulladva támaszkodott egy oszlopnak, égő arcát a hűvös kőhöz szorította. Miért kellett Malfoynak összevissza fecsegnie róla?! Bele se mert gondolni, miket mesélhetett Pitonnak, a férfi tekintetét felidézve csakis borzasztó, szégyenletes dolgok lehettek. Erre számítania kellett volna, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Nagyúrnál össze fognak találkozni! Miért is nem készült fel erre? Piton meg persze, hogy mindent elhisz Malfoynak, gondolta összeszorított szemmel, és a tenyere nagyot csattant az oszlopon. Miért ne hinné? Jó ég, mit összehazudozhatott róla Malfoy?! Mert hát mi van abban, viszonyuk volt, na és? Ilyesmi naponta megtörténik, biztos, hogy Piton számára sem ismeretlen a dolog!

Hirtelen felpattant a szeme.

- Te nem vagy normális – szaladt ki a száján. Azon járatja az agyát, hogy egy vadidegen ember mit gondolhat róla?! Csak mert a köztük lévő furcsa kapcsolat miatt azt képzelte, hogy a férfiban is megmozdult valami felé? Hogy most ketten együtt valamit véghezvittek... egek! Meg sem kérdezte, hogy találkozott-e az apjával!

Rania összezuhanva állt. Az itt töltött pár nap alatt ezek szerint kezd teljesen kifordulni önmagából. Hogy volt képes megfeledkezni az apjáról? És miért rágódik idegen emberek véleményén ahelyett, hogy a menekülésen járna az esze?! Talán rá is kezd hatni a Dumbledore-féle agymosás? Összerázkódott a gondolattól.

Lassan továbbindult a folyosón. Stratégiát kell változtatnia. A szent roxfortiak véleményével nem szabad foglalkoznia. Valahogy haza kell jutnia, mielőtt teljesen meghülyítik...

Annyira belemerült a töprengésbe, hogy meg sem hallotta a vidám nevetgéléssel közeledő kis társaságot a folyosó kanyarulatán túlról. Lehajtott fejjel szaladt bele valakibe. Mint akibe darázs csípett, úgy ugrott hátra, mikor rájött, hogy Lupin mellkasának ütközött. A férfi mintha nem vette volna észre a mozdulatot, egyenesen Rania szemébe nézve szólalt meg:

- Miss Dangor! Köszönettel tartozom magának. Tonks elmondta, mit tett értem.

- Nem magáért tettem. Erről nincs mit beszélni – mondta Rania gorombán, és még egy lépést hátrált. Idegesítette, hogy a férfi ennyire közel áll hozzá. Szándékosan nem nézett a Lupin mellett álló Tonksra és Blackre, mintha észre sem vette volna őket.

Lupin kissé meghökkenve figyelte.

- Hát akkor miért tette? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Ha mindenképpen tudni akarja, inkább Pitonnak hálálkodjon. Addig üvöltözött a fejemben, hogy inkább megtettem, amit mond, csak hogy abbahagyja végre. Ennyi. – Rania nem törődött vele, milyen furcsán hangozhat, amit mond. Ez történt, nem több. Piton kényszerítette. Magától aztán sose tett volna ilyesmit!

Mozdult a lába, hogy elmenjen mellettük, de Lupin, mintha megérezte volna, gyorsan folytatta.

- Igen, a többiektől tudom, hogy valami ilyesmi történhetett. Én csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nagyon hálás vagyok. Tisztában vagyok vele, mit gondol rólam, és...

- Pontosan, úgyhogy megköszönném, ha a jövőben elkerülné a társaságomat, rendben? – Rania képtelen volt visszafojtani indulatos viszolygását. Még csak az hiányzik, hogy a bárgyú félóriás mellett még a vérfarkas is a sarkában lihegjen!

- Látod, Remus, én figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne táplálj illúziókat – szólalt meg Sirius Black, miközben utálkozva méregette. – Ezektől ne várj semmi jót...

- Nem! – szólt közbe Tonks, mielőtt Raniából kitört volna a visszavágás. A lánynak ez alkalommal ibolyába hajló kék szeme volt, és két citromsárga, fonott varkocsa. – Sirius, tévedsz, hisz segített Remuson, és én már azelőtt is...!

- Nem szorulok a védelmedre – mondta Rania vadul, és nem érdekelte a lány megrökönyödött tekintete. Esze ágában sem volt visszafogni magát, sőt, szándékosan tett rá még egy lapáttal. Még véletlenül se higgyék azt, hogy érdekli, mit gondolnak róla... – Jobb lenne, ha te sem lennél a terhemre többé!

Lupin kérdőn nézett Tonksra, majd a társaság szó nélkül továbbindult. A félbehagyott beszélgetés akadozva folytatódott, és lassan elhalt a folyosón.

***

Ezalatt Piton mereven ült az igazgató szobájában. A vele szemben ülő Dumbledore aggodalmas arccal hallgatta a bájitaltan tanár beszámolóját.

- Nagyon örülök, Perselus, hogy Voldemort nem gyanakszik magára. Ez volt a legfontosabb. Na és végül bevárta a Lestrange-féle társaságot?

- Be. Mint kiderült, nagyon jól tettem. Maga tudja, igazgató úr, mit csinált Mardekár Malazár, miután elhagyta az iskolát?

- Miután elhagyta? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Én úgy tudom, ezután senki sem hallott róla többé.

- Ez sajnos tévhit. Amikor Mardekár sértetten elhagyta a másik három alapítót, elhatározta, hogy túltesz rajtuk. Alapított egy rendet, ahova szigorú szempontok alapján csakis aranyvérű varázslókat fogadott be. Tökéletes sötét varázslót faragott belőlük. A feladatuk az volt, hogy terjesszék a sötét tanokat a világban.

- Dehát ez... – szólalt meg döbbenten az igazgató, – ez képtelenség! Hogy maradhatott ez titokban?

- Valószínűleg roppant ügyesen álcázták magukat, merthogy ezután a Mardekár által kiképzett varázslók hasonló rendházakat alapítottak szerte a világban.

- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy ezek még ma is működnek?

- Erről nem tudok, de nem is ezt akartam elmondani. Lestrange-ék megtalálták azt a helyet, ahol Mardekár rendháza állt. Mint kiderítették, ezt kétszáz évvel később lerombolták. A helyén azonban ma is iskola működik. A Durmstrang.

Dumbledore hosszan nézett Pitonra, majd lassan megszólalt.

– Perselus, ez biztos, hogy nem igaz. A Durmstrangot a viking varázslók alapították, még jóval a Roxfort előtt.

- Sajnos ez nem így van – válaszolta Piton. Átérezte Dumbledore hitetlenkedését, ő is hasonlót érzett, amikor a történetet először hallotta. – Bellatrix Lestrange cáfolhatatlan bizonyítékokkal szolgált. Az egyik legfontosabb, hogy megtalálták Mardekár sírját.

Dumbledore felállt, és az ablakhoz ment. Ha nem Perselus Pitonról lenne szó, kételkedett volna a hírhozó szavahihetőségében. Mardekár sírja? A Durmstrangban? Lehetetlen.

- Biztos abban, hogy ezek az információk helytállóak? – tette fel a kérdést.

_- __Ők_ biztosak benne. A Nagyúrt nem érte meglepetésként a dolog, ebből gyanítom, hogy határozott szándékkal bízta meg Lestrange-éket.

- És azt tudja, miért fontos Voldemortnak ez a hely? – Dumbledore előre tudta a választ.

- Igen. Ott akarja visszahozni Mardekárt. Szerinte sehol máshol nincs ilyen koncentrációja a sötét erőknek, csak meg kell őket nyitni.

- Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy el kell foglalnia a Durmstrangot?

- Előbb-utóbb igen. De csak az utolsó pillanatban. Egyelőre még nincsen együtt minden, amire szüksége van. Ezekről azonban nekünk semmit nem árult el.

Dumbledore gondolataiba merülve járkált fel-alá.

- Elmondom a többieknek – döntött. – Joguk van tudni róla, és hátha támad valami ötletük.

- Rendben, ahogy gondolja – állt fel Piton.

- Egy pillanat. Én még szívesen hallanék Lupin felébresztéséről is – szólt az igazgató.

- Nincs erről mit beszélni. Megismertem a megfelelő varázslatot és tudattam magukkal – mondta Piton teljesen közönyösen.

- Azért érdekelnének a részletek is, ha nem bánja – mondta kedvesen Dumbledore. - Honnan tudta meg?

- Craktól. Véletlenül.

- Craktól? – hüledezett az igazgató. – És kipróbálta?

- Nem. Sokkal egyszerűbb volt legilimenciával ellenőrizni, igazat mond-e. – Piton igyekezett úgy mondani, mintha teljesen természetes dologról lenne szó.

- Legilimenciát használt? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Dumbledore. – Biztos, hogy ez volt az egyetlen megoldás?

- Ez volt – Piton nem mondott többet. Attól tartott, az igazgató még képes, és kiszedi belőle a _másik_esetet a legilimenciával.

Dumbledore továbbra is vesébe látó pillantással figyelte. Egyáltalán nem örült neki, hogy Piton ilyen módszert választott. A felhatalmazása a legilimenciára csak a beavatási szertartás idejére szólt! Túl könnyen tette meg újra… Hiába bízott meg kollégájában teljesen, valamiért mégis úgy érezte, a tűzzel játszik, ha fekete mágiát használ. És ő volt az, aki ezt a fegyvert visszaadta a kezébe...

- Perselus, kérem, ezt többé ne tegye. Csak kifejezett utasításomra alkalmazzon ilyen eszközöket.

Piton szótlanul bólintott. Nagyon remélte, hogy Dumbledore nem akar többet lovagolni az ügyön.

- Nos, rendben – állt fel az igazgató. – Akkor itt az ideje, hogy csatlakozzunk a többiekhez. Már biztosan várnak. Oh, persze, majd elfelejtettem – fordult vissza, – sikerült beszélnie Keren Dangorral?

- Igen – hangzott a kelletlen válasz. – Kissé megviselt. Az arca úgy néz ki, mintha megnyúzták volna.

Dumbledore bólintott. Nem is várt mást Voldemorttól. Pontosan tudta, hogy az embereinek mi a legérzékenyebb pontja. Dangornak például a férfiúi vonzereje, aminek eszerint most búcsút mondhatott.

- Ezt egyelőre inkább ne említse Miss Dangornak. Csak ha kérdezi. Akkor pedig inkább majd lássa, hogy betartotta a szavát. Segítsen neki! – Az igazgató épp jókor fordult el, így nem látta Piton arckifejezését, amellyel az indítványát nyugtázta.

***

- Dumbledore, ez képtelenség! Lehetetlen! – A varázslók egymás szavába vágva kiabáltak.

Piton egyetlen szó nélkül, az egyik oszlopnak támaszkodva figyelte őket. Hagyta, hogy Dumbledore mesélje el, amit tudniuk kell. Iszonyúan kimerítették az utóbbi napok, és csak remélni tudta, hogy a tanácskozásnak mihamarabb vége lesz. Szeretett volna már végre rendesen átaludni egy éjszakát.

Körüljáratta szemét a teremben lévőkön. McGalagony természetesen nem volt ott, még mindig mozdulatlanságra volt ítélve, és Madam Pomfrey szerint jó néhány hétig szóba sem jöhet, hogy felkeljen. Nem volt szállítható állapotban sem, ezért a St. Mungóból érkezik majd hamarosan egy halálos átkok okozta sebekre specializálódott gyógyító. Nedda Nefer azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy jelen legyen a tanácskozáson. A fejéből folyamatosan, kisebb-nagyobb intenzitással szivárgó vértől eltekintve semmi baja nem volt, miután Piton magához térítette, Madam Pomfreyt mégis a szívroham kerülgette, amikor meghallotta, hogy el akarja hagyni a betegszobát. Piton ezen nem is csodálkozott, a lány ijesztően sápadt volt. Nyilván rengeteg vért vesztett, és a vérzést muszáj lesz hamarosan elállítani. A drága vőlegényének, a szép reményű Dariusnak viszont lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy visszaparancsolja az ágyba, gondolta Piton a szőke ifjúra nézve, aki földöntúli arckifejezéssel bámulta a bekötözött fejű lányt. Még egy ütődött, gyenge alak, húzta el a száját.

Arra eszmélt, hogy csend van, és mindenki őt nézi. Dumbledore láthatóan befejezte előadását. Piton ellökte magát az oszloptól, és két lépéssel köztük termett. Sirius Black jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Lupinra, ami nem kerülte el Piton figyelmét.

- Tehát – szólalt meg - véleményem szerint fogadjuk el tényként, amit Bellatrix Lestrange kiderített. Ha nem így teszünk, értékes időt veszítünk. Az előkészületek, amiket viszont megtehetünk, semmiképpen nem vesznek kárba.

- Milyen előkészületekre gondol? – kérdezte óvatosan Dedalus Diggle.

- Például hogy figyelmeztetjük a Durmstrangot – mondta az igazgató.

- Ugyan már, még igazgatójuk sincs, most, hogy Karkarov eltűnt! – legyintett Mordon.

- Éppen ezért még védtelenebbek! Ráadásul ott korábban kezdődik a tanítás, az iskola már tele van diákokkal! – válaszolta Dumbledore.

- Gondolja, hogy hinnének nekünk? – kérdezte kétkedő arccal Molly Weasley. – Ha azzal állunk elő, hogy a Durmstrang valójában Mardekár iskolája volt, és hogy vélhetően ott a sírja, ezért Tudjukki meg fogja őket támadni, azt hiszik majd, megőrültünk.

- Az még nem lenne gond, de támogatói is lehetnek a Durmstrangban – tette hozzá Mordon.

- Egyáltalán, tudja valaki, hogy hol van a Durmstrang? – nézett körbe Lupin. A varázslók tanácstalanul csóválták a fejüket. Ez valóban fogas kérdés volt. – Járt ott valaki közülünk?

- Én jártam, de annak van már vagy… jó néhány éve – tűnődött Dumbledore.

- Akkor tudja, hogy lehet odajutni. Sőt, esetleg azt is, hol lehet a sír? – nézett rá várakozásteljesen Lupin.

- Sajnos nem tudom elmondani – rázta a fejét sajnálkozva az igazgató. – Aki nem az iskolához tartozik, az elől a Durmstrang el van rejtve. Csakúgy, mint a Roxfort. A titokgazdának személyesen kell elárulnia annak, aki oda akar jutni, a Fideliust nem lehet kijátszani. Engem annak idején az igazgató kísért oda személyesen, és nem tudom, mi más módon lehet még odajutni.

- Azért van itt valaki, aki talán szolgálhat információval – mondta félénken Tonks. – Rania. Tőle tudom, hogy oda járt.

Piton és Sirius egyszerre horkantak fel.

- Ez kiváló ötlet, Tonks – mondta Sirius elnéző fejcsóválás kíséretében. – Nagy valószínűséggel beküldene minket egy fekete lyukba vagy egy végtelen sugárba.

- Kivételesen egyetértek Blackkel – fűzte hozzá Piton. – Erősen kétlem, hogy Miss Dangornak egyéb vágya sincs, minthogy segítsen nekünk legyőzni az urát.

- Talán ennek tényleg nincs sok valószínűsége – látta be Dumbledore is kis habozás után. – Ne is említsék neki.

- Egy pillanat – szólt közbe Lupin. – Ha csak az találja meg a Durmstrangot, akinek a titokgazda elárulja, hol van, akkor hogy az ördögbe jutottak oda Lestrange-ék?

- Ugye, megmondtam, hogy ott is támogatóik vannak! – nézett körbe Mordon.

- Én nem hinném – mondta Dumbledore. - Karkarov valószínűleg csatlakozott Voldemorthoz, és tőle tudta meg Bellatrix Lestrange, hogy hová kell mennie.

- Karkarov nem nyerhette el túlságosan Tudjukki bizalmát, ha ellenőriztetni akarta, amit mondott – szólalt meg Nedda halkan.

- Nem – mondta hirtelen Piton. – Karkarov nem tért vissza a Nagyúrhoz. Szerintem Lestrange-ék nem a Durmstrangban jártak, hanem valamilyen más módon erősítették meg, hogy ott a sír.

- Ez most mindegy – vetette közbe Arthur Weasley. - Valamilyen módon mégis tudatnunk kell velük, amit megtudtunk.

- A Nagyúr még nem akar támadni – vetette ellen Piton. – Előtte szüksége van még egypár dologra Mardekár feltámasztásához.

- És mik azok, Piton professzor? – kérdezte Tonks.

- Azt sajnos nem tudom. Magunknak kell rájönnünk. – A bájitaltan tanár szándékosan nem nézett Sirius Black felé. Anélkül is látta gúnyos mosolyát.

- Akkor jöjjünk rá! – Tonks támogatást keresve körbenézett. – Mi kellett Tudjukki feltámadásához? Az ellensége vére...

- Ez azért nem ugyanaz az eset – vetette ellen Lupin. – Feltehetően most a lelkét is vissza kell hozni, nemcsak a testét.

- Sőt, elképzelhető, hogy testre nem is lesz szüksége. Talán valaki másét fogja használni – tűnődött Dumbledore.

Éjszakába nyúlóan tanácskoztak. Az eszmecserének csak az vetett véget, hogy Nedda Nefer ájultan bukott a földre.

- Nedda! – ugrott oda Darius. – Hozzon valaki vizet!

- Nem lett volna szabad engednie, hogy felkeljen – mondta metsző hangon Piton.

- Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Kötöztem volna le?! – pattant fel Darius. Ő is magas volt, arca egy vonalba került a bájitaltan tanáréval, aki azonban egy gúnyos pillantás kíséretében elfordult. Nem akart ostoba kölykökkel vitatkozni.

- Vigyük vissza a gyengélkedőre – mondta Tonks, és aggodalmasan pislogott Lupinra, mintha attól félne, hogy ő is menten összeesik.

Darius felnyalábolta az ájult lányt, akinek feje a vállára bukott. Pitonban hirtelen felrémlett a jelenet, amikor nemrég ő vitte így azt az átkozott halálfaló nőt. Földhöz kellett volna vágnia.

- Miért cipeled? – kérdezte Sirius, és egy lebegő hordágyat varázsolt eléjük. Lupin oldalba bökte, és megrázta a fejét. Darius még szorosabban ölelte magához Neddát, és gyors léptekkel elhagyta a termet. Nyomában lassan kiszállingóztak a többiek is. Piton azonban még egy percig ott maradt, a lebegő hordágyra meredve, mozdulatlanul.

***

Rania hasogató fejfájással ébredt. Megpróbált nem odafigyelni rá, és mozdulatlanul feküdt egy ideig. A fájdalom azonban nem akart elmúlni. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel egész nap hasogatni fog. Világéletében rosszul tűrte a fájdalmat.

Hirtelen beugrott neki, mit álmodott, és szörnyen csalódottnak érezte magát. Előző este megpróbált jövendölő álmot előidézni magának. Tudnia kellett, van-e számára visszaút az apjához, és biztos volt benne, hogy sikerül, hisz annyira akarta... De amit álmodott, annak semmi köze nem volt a témához. Nem sikerült hát... Nem véletlenül fáj annyira a feje... Talán egy könnyű reggeli javít valamit a kedélyállapotán.

Megmosakodott, felöltözött és kilépett az ajtón. Odakint nem várta senki. Láthatóan a vérfarkas felébresztése óta nem tartanak annyira tőle. Mintha attól bármi is változott volna benne! Hihetetlenül ostobák.

A Nagyterem felé vette az irányt. A terembe belépve azonnal észrevette Pitont. A férfi egy kupának támasztott könyvet olvasott elmerülten, miközben ráérősen fogyasztotta reggelijét. Rania beléptét láthatóan nem vette észre.

A nő furcsa szorítást érzett a gyomrában, és legszívesebben sarkon fordult volna. Csak az előző nap történt, hogy a férfi gyakorlatilag leribancozta? Persze utána elhatározta, hogy többé nem törődik a roxfortiak véleményével, így az övével sem... Nehogy már kimeneküljön a helyiségből, csak mert Piton itt van! Az év közben megszokott hosszú asztalok helyett most csak a terem egyik végében állt néhány nyolc-tíz személyes asztal kényelmes székekkel körülvéve. A Pitontól legtávolabb eső helyre ült le, de még így is túlságosan kevésnek érezte a távolságot. Egy szempillantás alatt bőséges reggeli termett előtte. A férfi ekkor hirtelen észrevette. Addig nyugodt, elmélyült arckifejezése egy pillanat alatt feszültté vált. Fekete szemei egy hosszú pillanatig belemélyedtek Raniáéba, aki megborzongott. Arcvonásait megzabolázva állta azonban a férfi kifürkészhetetlen tekintetét. Végül Piton fordította el a pillantását, és visszatemetkezett a könyvébe. Rania üres tekintettel fogott a reggelijéhez.

Nyílt az ajtó. Darius lépett be. Határozott arccal indult Piton felé, de Rania láttán megtorpant. Arca nyúzott volt és zaklatott. Rania gyanította, miért. Piton nyilván magához térítette a barátnőjét és McGalagonyt, de az állapotuk valószínűleg nem javult. Ezért is biztos őt hibáztatja… Ha legalább Neddát ő ébresztette volna fel…

- Piton professzor – szólította meg Darius közelebb lépve a bájitaltan tanárt.

- Igen? – nézett fel a férfi olyan arccal, mintha most látná először Dariust.

- A bájital, amit készít… - Darius elakadt. Láthatóan nehezére esett megtalálni a megfelelő szavakat.

- Kipróbálták? – kérdezte Piton.

- Igen... ööö... – Zavartan Raniára nézett.

- Tehát? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton. – Bevált a főzet?

- Nem – vett nagy levegő Darius. – Másikat kell készítenie.

Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá.

- Másikat? Azt hadd döntsem el én!

- Azért, mert... szóval... Madam Pomfrey szerint Nedda... gyereket vár. – Darius megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Kimondta.

Rania levegőt venni is elfelejtett a döbbenettől. Gyereket vár... gyereket vár... – visszhangzott az agyában. Pitonra nézett, aki éktelenül dühösnek látszott.

- Ezt csak most mondja?! – támadt rá Dariusra. – Ki se lett volna szabad próbálni ezt a főzetet! Ez így egész más, nyilván azért vérzik még mindig, mert a gyereket kell először meggyógyítanunk!

- Mi sem tudtuk! – védekezett Darius. – Ha tudtuk volna, nem megy el Kornmaghba!

- Na persze – morogta Piton.

Rania semmit nem hallott a szóváltásból. Egyre csak arra gondolt: Darius gyermeke! Az ő unokaöccse! Vagy unokahúga. Elöntötték az érzelmek. Tovább nem türtőztette magát.

- Darius, ez csodálatos! – ugrott fel. – Apa leszel! Ez hihetetlen! – Legszívesebben a nyakába borult volna. Régen nem érzett ekkora boldogságot. Egy új élet! Az ő családjában!

Darius azonban gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

- Neked ehhez semmi közöd. Sőt, a gyereknek sem lesz. – Hangja hideg és érzelemmentes volt.

Rania elsápadva meredt rá, nem bírt megszólalni. Dariust a szótlansága láthatóan még jobban felingerelte. Fájdalmát leplezve vicsorgott nővérére.

- Mi az, meglepődtél? Azt hitted, a közeledbe engedem a gyerekem?! – kérdezte jeges gúnnyal. – Ne reménykedj, mert nem lesz alkalmad ártani neki.

- Darius... – nyögte Rania.

- Amihez csak nyúltok, rohadni kezd! Undorodom tőled! Életem legszebb napja volt, mikor megszabadultam tőletek, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy visszafurakodj az életembe, mint valami fertőzés! – Darius legalább akkora sebet akart ejteni Ranián, amekkorát tőle kapott. Nem érdekelte, ha túllő a célon. Pillanatnyilag semmi nem érdekelte Neddán kívül. Madam Pomfrey szerint nagyon kevés esélye volt, hogy el tudják állítani a vérzést. A gyerek miatt...

Piton szótlanul figyelte a szóváltást. Dariusnak sikerült a legérzékenyebb pontján eltalálnia a nővérét. És nyilván ezt ő is tudta. Szándékosan tette. Ki sem nézte volna a kis tejfelesszájúból, hogy ilyen jól irányzott döfésekre képes. Ő maga sem csinálhatta volna jobban. A nőre pillantott, aki még mindig halottsápadtan meredt az öccsére. Na ebből elég, gondolta. Intézzék máshol a családi ügyeiket.

- Dangor professzor, beszélek Miss Neferrel – szólalt meg határozottan. - Megpróbálok új főzetet készíteni, de nem ígérem, hogy hamar kész lesz. Egyelőre elképzelésem sincs, mit lehetne tenni.

- De ugye, megpróbálja? – kérdezte szívszorító hangon Darius.

- Mondtam, megpróbálom – felelte Piton, és mintegy véget vetve a beszélgetésnek, visszatemetkezett a könyvébe.

Darius egy pillanatig némán állt, majd hirtelen megfordult, és Raniára egy pillantást sem vetve kiment a teremből.

Piton próbált a könyvére koncentrálni, de így is érzékelte a közelében ülő nő döbbent mozdulatlanságát. Rania teljesen magába roskadva ült a helyén. Meg sem próbálta leplezni – valószínűleg eszébe sem jutott, hogy lenne rá oka -, hogy Darius minden szava mérgezett nyílként hatolt a szívébe. Piton a könyvére meredt, de azon vette észre magát, hogy egyetlen szót sem fog fel belőle. Kísérteties volt számára felidézni, ahogy annak idején az ő fejéhez is ugyanezeket a szavakat vágták... A nőre pillantott, de az még mindig dermedten nézett a semmibe. Ez aztán tényleg az elevenébe találhatott... Merlinre, van egy pár gyenge pontja! És még csak titkolni sem próbálja őket. Ennyi halálfalók közt eltöltött év után ez a viselkedés már-már az ütődöttséggell tűnt határosnak. Szánalmas, ahogy ennyire nyíltan epekedik az öccse után... Nem tudta megérteni, miért veszkődik valaki olyan ember kegyei után, aki nyilvánvalóan látni sem akarja. Ő erre képtelen lenne, jött rá. Senki emberfiát nem ismert, akiért megtenné.

Piton becsapta a könyvet és felállt. Nem akart egy perccel sem többet szánni a nő lelkivilágán való töprengésre. Rania mellé érve azonban a nő hangja megállította.

- Piton professzor...

- Igen? – nézett rá kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Megmondaná, hogy... – Rania valahová a férfi feje mellé fókuszált. Meg kellett tudnia, nem számít, mi történt köztük előző nap... – az a bájital, amit eddig adott Neddának, ugye, nem... – Nem volt képes kimondani, szinte fojtogatta a lányért és a még meg nem született gyermekéért érzett aggodalom.

Piton rögtön kapcsolt. A nőt az érdekli, mennyit ártott Neddának a tévesen használt bájitallal. Már a nyelve hegyén volt a válasz, de mégsem mondta ki.

- Nem olyan vészes – morogta pillanatnyi hallgatás után. Maga sem értette, miért esik nehezére elárulni, hogy igenis kockázatot jelenthet, hogy Nedda állapotosan a szaftoskaszirupot kapta. Hisz ez volt az igazság. Viszont más már nem is hiányzik, mint hogy ez a nő itt összeomoljon a történtek után, és neki kelljen felmosnia...

- De Dariusnak azt mondta, hogy ki sem lett volna szabad próbálni – nézett rá Rania bizonytalanul.

Piton hallgatott. Igen, tényleg ezt mondta... Az ördögbe, most mondja azt, hogy mégis vészes?!

- Piton professzor... – szólította a nő alig hallhatóan, miután nem kapott választ. A férfi hallgatásával igazolva látta legszörnyűbb balsejtelmét.

Piton mereven nézte. Érezte, hogy a nő epedve várja, hogy megnyugtassa. Meg is tudná. De vajon akarja-e? Amit a gyengélkedőn a fejéhez vágott, az végül is elég csúnya ütés volt, el kell ismerni... még akkor is, ha megérdemelte... De Dumbledore mindig azt mondja, ne süllyedj ellenségeid szintjére. Nos rendben, akkor ő most felülemelkedik ezen.

- Ne aggódjon – mondta vontatottan. – A szaftoskaszirup egymillióból egyszer okoz ilyen esetben gondot. Igen, tudom – fojtotta Raniába a szót, - nem ezt mondtam az öccsének. De a sikeres gyógyításhoz minden apró információra elengedhetetlen szükség van, amit nem árt, ha Dangor professzor az eszébe vés.

- Szóval akkor a babának nem lesz baja ettől a szaftoskától? – kérdezte Rania, és szinte sütött a hangjából a megkönnyebbülés. Piton most már tartotta magát a féligazsághoz.

- Nem valószínű. Úgyhogy nem kell félnie, az öccse nem fogja még emiatt is magát hibáztatni. – Azzal egy bólintás kíséretében otthagyta a kissé megdöbbent arccal ülő nőt, mielőtt még több badarság csúszott volna ki a száján.

Rania valóban nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem képzelődött-e. Tényleg képes volt ezt mondani neki? Azok után, amit Malfoy elhitetett vele? Bármennyire is gúnyosan hangzott, egy pillanatra mintha együttérzést hallott volna a hangjában. Lehetséges ez?

Rania azon vette magát észre, hogy még percek múltán is a bájitaltan tanár hűlt helyére mered. Arcán megkönnyebbülés derengett, és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a feje sem fáj már.

13


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

Piton elgondolkozva lépett a szobájába. Az imént beszélt Nedda Neferrel és Madam Pomfreyval, de egyáltalán nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy ő a legmegfelelőbb személy a sebesült lány gyógyítására. Hangot is adott a véleményének, hogy Miss Nefert a St. Mungóba kell szállítani, de nem lepődött meg túlságosan a válaszon. Nedda Nefer határozottan kifejtette neki, hogy "ilyen helyzetben" esze ágában sincs itt hagyni Dariust, amíg van esély, hogy a Roxfortban is meggyógyulhat. Piton megvonta hát a vállát, és beleegyezett, hogy új főzetet készít. A St. Mungóból érkező gyógyító, akit McGalagonyhoz hívtak, úgyis sokat segíthet majd neki. A tanárnő sebei még mindig meglehetősen ijesztőek voltak, de Madam Pomfrey határozottan állította, hogy a legjobb szakembert ígérték neki.

Sorra vette a készletében található alapanyagokat. Egy átlagos bájitaltan tanárénál jóval nagyobb választékot őrzött a szekrényében. Némelyiket szinte lehetetlen volt beszerezni. Büszke volt rá, hogy ő olyan bájitalokat is főz, amiket elkészíteni is gyakorlatilag lehetetlennek tűnik. Persze mostanában főleg Voldemortnak. De egyébként is volt néhány főzete, amire büszke volt. Például Lupin bájitalára, amit tökéletesített. Vagy arra, amit annak idején ivott, amikor ide került, hogy ép ésszel kibírja a hirtelen rátámadó szörnyű emlékeket. Vagy arra, amit a mai napig is fogyaszt. Sőt, egyszer még Binns professzornak is készített elixírt, amikor egy kósza átoktól kettészakadt. Nem kis feladat volt kitalálni, hogyan lehet a bájitalt egy kísértettel megitatni. De soha nem szabadalmaztatta egyik eljárást sem. Nem lett volna neki való a sok hivatali hercehurca. Azontúl egyáltalán nem állt szándékában arról beszámolni senkinek, hogyan és miért kísérletezett ki efféle szereket. Még csak az hiányozna, egyéb sem.

Tudta, hogy nagyon nehéz feladat áll most előtte. Az az átok nagy valószínűséggel az alig pár hetes magzatot is érintette. Sokat konzultált Madam Pomfreyval, és arra jutottak, hogy nagyon megnehezíti a gyógyítást, hogy a gyerek bármiféle bájitalt csak az anya szervezetén keresztül kaphat meg. Nedda pedig allergiás az üveggyökér-kivonatra, ez már kiderült.

Piton összeráncolt homlokkal töprengett egy darabig, majd hirtelen elhatározással kiválasztott három fiolát meg egy tégely pozdorjává zúzott gamelintrágyát. Talán ez működni fog... Némi kétkedéssel lépett az egyik kisebb üstjéhez. Egy pálcasuhintással tüzet gyújtott alatta, és agyából minden mást száműzve lassan készíteni kezdte a bájitalt.

***

Rania kezdte magát halálra unni. Az egyetlen dolog, amit társaság híján tehetett, az az olvasás volt, de nem volt képes egész nap egyfolytában egy könyv fölött gubbasztani. A szeme soha nem bírta a folyamatos terhelést. A szabadba vágyott, de tudta, hogy a kívánsága - egyelőre! - nem teljesülhet. Az utóbbi napokban nem jutott eszébe, de most újra feltámadt benne a hiány Ludwig, a táltosa után. Ludwig éppen egy éve pusztult el. Addig szinte minden nap repültek együtt.

Nem akart most Ludwigra gondolni. Ki kell találnia, mi a csudát csináljon itt, ha már Dumbledore foglya! Többször felmerült benne, hogy a vén szemétláda szándékosan intézi úgy, hogy az ingerszegénység miatt végül kénytelen legyen az ő szentéletű társasága felé közeledni, és esetleg információkat elejteni a Nagyúrról vagy a halálfalókról. Abból aztán nem eszik, feszült meg Rania arca, és felhúzott lábakkal az ágyára kuporodott. Hát akkor? Utolsó lehetőségként maradt az állandó töprengés, amitől úgy érezte, lassan kezd megőrülni. Legszívesebben megkérdezte volna valakitől, van-e a kastélyban memorosa, de persze nem akaródzott semmit kérnie Dumbledore-tól meg a talpnyalóitól. A könyveken kívül a szobájában álló sakkasztal nyújthatott volna valamifajta szórakozást, de pálca nélkül nem tudta rávenni a figurákat, hogy kiálljanak ellene. Egy partner kellett volna legalább...

Hirtelen eszébe jutott az ibolyaszemű Tonks arca, amint a folyosón döbbenten bámul rá. Azok után, amiket mondott neki, biztos nem keresi többé a társaságát. Nem mintha hiányozna neki... vagy mégis? Nem, csak úgy általában, valaki...

Fejét a falnak döntötte, és felnézett a plafonra. El kellett ismernie, hogy Tonksszal kissé igazságtalan volt. A lány éppen kiállt érte, megvédte Blacktől, erre belerúgott. Nem mintha érdekelné persze, mit gondol most róla Tonks... pedig mégis érdekli, jött rá. Percek óta ezen járnak a gondolatai. Az ördögbe is! Csak azért érzi ezt a furcsa megbánást, mert ezzel tovább rontotta a Dariusszal való kibékülés esélyeit... erre előbb kellett volna gondolnia!

Újra eszébe jutott az aznap reggeli jelenet a Nagyteremben, és behunyta a szemét. Ezek után tulajdonképpen mindegy, Dariusnak hány barátját fordítja még maga ellen... Most már világos, hogy a fiú gyűlöli őt. És ezt meg is tudta érteni. A menyasszonya nagyrészt az ő hibájából van ilyen állapotban. És most a gyerek is... Rania elkeseredve nézett a kandallóban lobogó lángokba. Éveken át vágyakozott Darius után, több ezerszer elképzelte, milyen lesz, ha újra találkoznak, de egyik verzióban sem szerepelt az, hogy az öccse gyűlölni fogja. Soha nem jutott eszébe, hogy Darius nem vágyik utána ugyanúgy, ahogyan ő.

De most... Darius gyűlöli őt azért, ami. "Amihez csak nyúltok, rohadni kezd!" - hallotta újra az öccse hangját. - "Undorodom tőled! Életem legszebb napja volt, mikor megszabadultam tőletek, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy visszafurakodj az életembe, mint valami fertőzés!" Rania a kezébe temette az arcát. Ennyire régen nem fájt neki semmi, mint az, amit Darius a fejéhez vágott tegnap. Akkor is, ha érthető, hogy a Nedda miatti aggodalom beszélt belőle. A lényegen ez nem változtat. A fiú soha nem bocsátja meg neki, hogy halálfaló, még akkor sem, ha a menyasszonya valahogy mégis meggyógyul.

Hirtelen soha nem érzett szégyen hasított bele. Ha Darius tudná, mi mindenben vett részt... korábban soha nem kérdőjelezte meg magának a tettei helyességét. És most sem fogja, rázkódott meg, és felállt az ágyról. Ha ezért gyűlöli, mert halálfaló, akkor ezen nem tud változtatni. Még az ő kedvéért sem.

Lenézett a bal karjára. A halovány bőrön tekergő Jegyet most kifejezetten ocsmánynak találta. A gondolattól kissé rémülten rántotta vissza a ruhája ujját a csuklójáig. A Jegy a Nagyúr része, ez biztos... És ha esetleg érzi az ő efféle gondolatait... Hogy térhet majd valaha is vissza hozzá? Mert visszatér, igen... Dariusnak pedig legfeljebb azt próbálhatja elmagyarázni, hogy még mindig a testvére. Nem számít, melyikük miben hisz, ez akkor is így van.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő fel-alá járkálás után Rania elhatározta, hogy meglátogatja Neddát. Félreteszi a letagadhatatlanul gyötrő bűntudatát, és a szemébe néz. Elvégre az ő unokaöccsét vagy húgát hordja. És talán kap majd valami támpontot, amivel Dariushoz közeledhet.

***

Piton bosszúsan rázogatta a kezében tartott lombikot. Ez így nem lesz jó... Az évek során a bájitalokkal kapcsolatban kialakult hatodik érzékével tudta, hogy a főzet nem sikerült. Valami hiányzik belőle. De micsoda? Ingerülten lecsapta az üveget az asztalra. Egy nagyon fontos dolgot felejthetett el. Leemelt néhány málladozó, ősöreg könyvet a polcáról és beléjük mélyedt. Valamivel később sűrűn teleírt pergamenlapokkal fölszerelkezve visszatért az üst mellé. Most már biztosan sikerülnie kell! Muszáj!

Érezte, ahogy az izgalom szétárad az ereiben. Ez tényleg kihívás! Megmutathatja azt, ami jó dolog tényleg a vérében van. Az egyetlen, amire büszke lehet, amit nem mocskolt be a Sötét Jegy! Ilyenkor mindig úgy érezte, a képébe nevet annak a szörnyű halálfejnek. Még akkor is, ha a tudományát egykor ennek a halálfejnek a szolgálatában használta.

Elhessegette a felvillanó emlékeket, és keményen összeszorított szájjal látott munkához. Azért is sikerülni fog. Addig nem nyugszik, amíg a főzet nem lesz tökéletes. Ahogy máskor is.

Másfél óra múlva a folyadék élénksárga színt öltött. Piton sóhajtva lépett hátra. Kevés bonyolultabb főzetet készített életében, mint ez. Most pontosan harmincnyolc és fél percig főnie kell, és akkor kész. Pálcája hegyét az üsthöz érintette. Alertix - mormolta, és a pálca végén apró óra jelent meg. Magára kanyarította talárját, amit a gőzölgő üst fölött állva már rég ledobott, és kilépett az ajtón. Tudta, hogy a pálca jelezni fogja, mikor kell az üsthöz visszatérnie. Addig azonban megkeresi Mordont, ha még itt van. Valami aggasztotta a Durmstranggal kapcsolatban.

Gondolataiba merülve haladt az üres folyosókon. A Nagyteremben senkit sem talált, és a tanáriban sem. Kinézett a napfényben fürdő parkra, és észrevette Dumbledore-t. Az igazgató lehunyt szemmel állt az egyik fának támaszkodva, arcát a nap felé fordítva. Piton megcsóválta a fejét, és lefelé indult. Jellemző, gondolta, úgy napozik itt, mintha a tengerparton nyaralna, és nem háborúra készülne.

Dumbledore mellé érve megállt. Belévillant, hogy szinte szentségtörés megzavarni az öreg napfürdőzését. Persze ettől még nem fog talpig feketébe öltözve a tűző napon álldogálva várni, hogy a másik kinyissa a szemét, gondolta, de Dumbledore megelőzte.

- Ilyenkor sajnálom, hogy a gyerekek hazautaznak a nyári szünetre. Hát nem csodálatos ez a napfényes park?

- Mordont kerestem - felelte Piton. - Itt van még?

- Sajnos nincs - mondta Dumbledore még mindig csukott szemmel. - Visszament Londonba.

- Mindegy, ráér - morogta a bájitaltan tanár, és elfordult. Kimondottan utálta a vakító napfényt. A tél sokkal inkább kedvére való volt.

Elindult visszafelé, de még félúton sem volt, amikor két alak lépett ki az iskola kapuján. Lupin és Black, remek! Persze ők is észrevették. Gyors elhatározással az üvegházak felé indult volna, de Lupin utána szólt.

- Piton, még nem is köszönhettem meg neked, amit tettél. Meghaltam volna, ha nem segítesz.

- Nem kell a köszöneted - vetette oda Piton. Utálta az ilyen jeleneteket. Indult volna tovább, de a toprongyos férfi addigra odaért, és elállta az útját.

- De igen. Ismét leköteleztél. Az adósod vagyok - felelte Lupin rendületlenül.

- Nem biztos, hogy jó az nekem - válaszolta gúnyos fintor kíséretében a bájitaltan tanár.

Lupin arca megrándult, és mélyet lélegzett, de látszólag továbbra is megőrizte higgadtságát.

- Nem veszekedni akartam, csak megköszönni, amit tettél.

- Megköszönted. Méltóztatnál félreállni végre? - mordult fel Piton. Még a látszatát is el akarta kerülni annak, hogy esetleg Lupin személyének bármi köze volt a tettéhez. Csak és kizárólag a kihívás meg a rengeteg beleölt energia miatt segített.

- Piton, te aztán hozod a formád - köpte a fejét rázva Sirius.

- Te is itt vagy? - Piton elnézett a férfi feje mellett. - Észre sem vettelek. Talán nem ugattál olyan hangosan, ahogy szoktál.

- Te tényleg ekkora tapló vagy? - kérdezte Sirius felháborodva. Tisztán látta barátja arcán, hogy rosszul esett neki a bájitaltan tanár viselkedése. Amióta majdnem meghalt, sokkal érzékenyebbé vált.

- Itt fejezzük be ezt a beszélgetést - sziszegte Piton, és érezte, hogy kezdi elönteni a düh. Sirius Blackkel kapcsolatban képtelen volt uralkodni magán - és nem is igazán akart.

- Mi az, nincs bátorságod szembenézni vele?! - Sirius egy lépéssel közelebb jött. - Lehet, hogy Lupint lekötelezted a kotyvasztásoddal, de én sosem felejtettem el, milyen átkozottul gonosz és bosszúálló vagy!

- Sirius, hagyd már! - csitította Lupin. - Mi szükség van erre?

Sirius vadul nézett a barátjára.

- Lehet, hogy te elfelejtetted, hogy őmiatta élsz egy éve knútokból, de én azért elég jól emlékszem, milyen beteges örömmel töltötte el, hogy bosszút állhat rajtunk!

Piton elfehéredett a dühtől.

- Talán elfelejtetted, szerencsétlen, hogy te szünet nélkül pontosan ugyanazt tetted mindig?! A magasztos Potterrel együtt?! Például miután megpróbáltatok megölni?! - Érezte, hogy ha még egy percig hallgatnia kell ezt az alakot, darabokra átkozza, akárhányan is állnak körülöttük. Keze már mozdult a pálcája után.

- Azonnal hagyják ezt abba! - az odaérkező Dumbledore professzor kimondottan dühösnek tűnt.

Piton kijózanodva nézett az igazgatóra. A kénköves pokolba Blackkel meg Lupinnal! Szinte félrelökve őket kitört a gyűrűjükből, és elviharzott az iskola felé.

Dumbledore keményen Sirius szemébe nézett.

- Ilyesmit nem tűrök el többé a Rendben! - Általában csak egy rosszalló fejcsóválással nyugtázta, hogy ezek ketten képtelenek felülemelkedni a gyerekkori sérelmeiken, és úgy viselkednek egymással, mint az óvodások, de a mostanra kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Nem képesek felfogni, hogy háború van?! Mit számít, ki hogyan nézett húsz évvel ezelőtt?!

- Ezt talán mondja meg Pitonnak is - morogta Sirius, de az igazgató pillantását nem tudta állni.

- Meg fogom mondani, ne aggódjon.

- Ugye, látta, hogy majdnem megátkozott?! - próbálkozott Sirius Dumbledore-ra pillantva.

- Láttam, hogy mindketten minősíthetetlenül viselkedtek! A magánügyeiket intézzék el kultúráltan! Megértette?

- Én meg - mondta némi gúnnyal Sirius. - Hát akkor, miről is volt szó? - fordult Lupin felé. - Á, igen, szóval Weiss ott kerülgeti a fogót, csak arra vár, hogy az elinduljon a cikesz után, és akkor... - és karjánál fogva magával vonszolta a barátját.

***

Piton bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Ha Dumbledore nem pont akkor szól közbe... Szinte bánta, hogy közbelépett. Miért ne taníthatná egyszer móresre ezt a férget? Neki már úgyis mindegy, az ő számláján egy újabb Cruciatus fel sem tűnik már...

Nem, idáig nem süllyedhet. A fortyogó üsthöz lépett, de a pálcájára pillantva látta, hogy még fél percig hagynia kell a főzetet. Pillantása a sarokban álló melodumra esett. Ezen sem játszott már hetek óta. Lába magától elindult a hangszer felé, de pálcája ekkor hangosan sivítani kezdett. Gyorsan az üsthöz lépett, és eloltotta a lángot. Egy hosszú merőkanál segítségével egy üvegbe töltötte a kellő mennyiséget, és a fény felé tartotta. Jónak tűnik... Legalább ez sikerült!

Pattanásig feszült idegekkel kirontott a szobából, és öles léptekkel indult a gyengélkedő felé.

***

Rania résnyire nyitotta a betegszoba ajtaját. Fel volt rá készülve, hogy ha ott találja Dariust, azonnal visszavonul. Madam Pomfrey ekkor belülről felrántotta az ajtót, és Rania hátrahőkölt a hirtelen mozdulattól.

- Maga mit ólálkodik itt? - állt meg Madam Pomfrey az ajtóban csípőre tett kézzel. - Tán meg akarja átkozni a betegeimet?!

- Én... Darius itt van? - kérdezte pillanatnyi habozás után Rania.

- Nincs! - felelte a javasasszony barátságtalanul. - Jó lesz, ha maga is elkotródik innen.

- Szeretnék bemenni Neddához - közölte vele Rania határozottan.

- Hah! Még mit nem! - méltatlankodott Madam Pomfrey.

Ekkor belülről egy női hang szólt ki.

- Poppy, mi történik? Ki van ott?

- Senki! - kiáltotta a javasasszony, és igyekezett eltakarni Raniát. - Pihenj csak!

- Talán kérdezze meg Neddát, hogy bemehetek-e hozzá, rendben?! - csattant fel Rania némi hiábavaló nyújtózkodás után.

- No hiszen! - fordult el Madam Pomfrey kárörvendő mosollyal. Biztos volt benne, hogy Nedda nem lesz bolond behívni a halálfaló nőt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a betege éppen ezt akarta. Kelletlenül nyitotta ki az ajtót a vörös hajú nőnek, és aggodalmas arccal figyelte, ahogy lassan közeledik a betegágyhoz. El volt szánva rá, hogy a legkisebb gyanús mozdulatára lefegyverzi.

Rania elbizonytalanodva haladt Nedda felé. Mellé érve látta csak, milyen súlyos lehet a sebe. A lány már rengeteg vért veszthetett. Fekete hajából, szeméből, vonásaiból látszott, hogy arab vér csörgedezik az ereiben, de bőre a vérveszteségtől szinte sárgásnak tűnt. Arca beesett volt és nyúzott, de szeme élénken fürkészte Raniát.

- Ülj le, ott egy szék - szólalt meg rekedtes, furcsán dallamos hangon. - Poppy, magunkra hagynál minket? Szólni fogok, ha valamire szükségem van!

A javasasszony kelletlenül kiment a szobából, Rania pedig szótlanul leereszkedett a székbe. Nem tudta, hogyan kezdhetne neki, végül kimondta, ami először eszébe jutott.

- Remélem, nem bánod, hogy ide jöttem. - Gondolatban hozzátette: mert én igen...

- Ugyan. Én is kíváncsi voltam rád - felelte a fekete lány komolyan.

- Hogy vagy? - A kérdés olyan suta volt, hogy Rania kissé elpirult. Nedda észrevette zavarát, és bólintott.

- Ugyanúgy. Nem tudom, tudod-e, hogy gyermeket várok. - Komoly arckifejezésén ezúttal egy pillanatra átsejlett az öröm.

- Igen, Darius mondta - felelte Rania. - Nagyon örülök neki.

- Beszéltél Dariusszal? Nem is mesélte - húzta fel a szemöldökét Nedda.

- Igen - A részletekről azonban Rania nem szándékozott beszámolni. Nem volt kedve a sebesült lány szájából is meghallgatni, hogy megérdemli, ahogy az öccse viselkedik vele.

Nedda fürkészően nézett rá. A szűkszavú felelet beigazolta gyanúját: Darius nyilván azért nem mesélte el a találkozást, mert nem lett jó vége.

- Tudod, ő nagyon aggódik értem. Akármit is mondott, nem ellened szólt.

Rania arcára kiült a megrökönyödés.

- Honnan tudod? És egyébként is, hogy érted, hogy nem ellenem szólt? És te... te nem...?

- Nem, én nem haragszom rád - szakította félbe Nedda. - Tudom, hogy mi történt. A sebesülésem csak közvetve köszönhető neked. Úgyszólván véletlen volt.

Rania szólni sem tudott a döbbenettől. Nem is igazán hitte, amit hallott. Talán csapdába akarja csalni?

- Nem szoktam senkiről látatlanban véleményt formálni - folytatta Nedda. - Ha te nem jössz ide, magam kerestelek volna fel. Darius nővére vagy, tehát, ha összeházasodunk, a rokonom leszel.

- Erről Dariusnak más a véleménye - mondta Rania némiképp magához térve.

- Ne hidd - válaszolta Nedda. - Én azóta ismerem Dariust, amióta ide került. Osztálytársak voltunk. Tudom, hogy mennyire imádott téged. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon hiányzol neki.

- Na, ebben nagyon tévedsz - nevetett fel élesen Rania, és lázasan gondolkodott, hogyan válthatna témát.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Nedda. - Én ismerem, mint a tenyeremet. Szörnyen megbántottad a választásoddal. De ez nem változtat az érzelmein. Ti összetartoztok. Csak Darius eddig nem volt képes ezzel a dilemmával megbirkózni.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy megbántottam a választásommal? - kérdezte Rania pillanatnyi tétovázás után. Abszurdnak érezte, hogy beteglátogatóba jött, és közben őróla beszélnek, a kíváncsisága azonban győzött. - Nem értem, ő hogy volt képes Dumbledore-t követni! Hiszen megölte az anyánkat!

- Micsoda? - meredt rá Nedda. - Te tényleg azt hiszed?

- Azt hiszem? Tudom, hogy így volt, ott voltam! - Raniába fájdalmasan hasítottak az emlékek.

- Nem voltál ott. Darius mindent elmondott. Csak az események végén érkeztetek meg. - Nedda hitetlenkedve nézte Raniát. Lehetséges, hogy azóta azt hiszi, hogy Dumbledore ölte meg az anyját?

- Mégis mi más történt volna? Talán öngyilkos lett? - kérdezte Rania gúnyosan. Elfordította a fejét, és egy falon lévő foltot kezdett tanulmányozni. Még csak az kéne, hogy itt bőgni kezdjen.

- Szerintem erről kérdezd meg inkább Dariust. Vagy Dumbledore-t - felelte higgadtan a fekete lány.

- Na persze. Az egyik szóba sem áll velem, a másik meg olyan negédesen viselkedik, hogy felfordul a gyomrom! - mondta Rania indulatosan.

- Felfordul a gyomrod, ha valaki kedves veled? - nézett rá komolyan Nedda.

- Kedves?! Csak azt akarja, hogy szolgáljam. Csak ki akar használni. Ennek nem dőlök be! - Rania dühösen nézett a fekete szemekbe. Elege lett a beszélgetésből. Nedda állapotáról akart érdeklődni, erre most az ő lelkében vájkálnak. Nyilván Dumbledore kedvéért rágja Nedda ezt a gumicsontot! Fel akart állni, de a lány keze a csuklójára kulcsolódott.

- Azt képzeled, mindenki ki akar használni, aki kedves hozzád? - A fekete szemek kissé haragosan tapadtak Rania arcára. - Talán Tonks is ki akart használni?

- Hogy jön ő ide? - Rania visszahuppant a székébe. Nedda ügyesen dobta be a csalétket.

- Tonks a barátnőm! Hallottam, mit mondtál neki! Jól kiakasztottad, ugye, tudod?! - Nedda kíméletlenül fúrta a tekintetét Raniáéba.

- Én csak megmondtam neki, hogy nincs szükségem társaságra. Inkább örülhetne neki!

- Nagyon gyerekesen tudsz viselkedni - csóválta a fejét Nedda. - Ebben igazán hasonlítotok egymásra Dariusszal!

Rania megütközve nézett a lányra. Gyerekesen? Hány évvel is lehet fiatalabb nála?

- Igenis gyerekes vagy! - válaszolt a fekete lány a ki nem mondott kérdésre. - Azt ismételgeted, hogy téged mindenki utál, közben meg elhajtod azt, aki jó szívvel közeledne hozzád! Tonks nem ezt érdemelte tőled!

- Nedda, igazán nem akarlak megbántani, de ebbe nem kéne beleszólnod. Fogalmad sincs semmiről.

- Ez már haladás - suhant át egy mosoly a lány sápadt arcán. - Ha az állapotomra való tekintettel engem nem küldesz el a fenébe, az már jelent valamit!

Rania pillanatnyi meglepetés után halványan elmosolyodott. Nedda aztán ért hozzá, hogyan kell valakit kenyérre kenni. Rájött, hogy eddig csak saját magáról nem szólt a beteg egy szót sem. Kezdte megérteni, miért van oda érte Darius annyira. Még mindig nem értette, miért akarja Nedda félholtan fekve megváltani a világot, de megadóan felsóhajtott.

- Na jó, hallgatlak.

- Köszönöm. - Nedda roppantul elégedettnek tűnt. - Tehát Tonks jókat mondott rólad. Meg van róla győződve, hogy alapjában véve te jó lélek vagy.

- Tonks nagyon naiv - felelte szárazon Rania.

- Most már hajlok rá, hogy igaza van - jelentette ki Nedda.

- Akkor te is nagyon naiv vagy - rázta meg a fejét Rania. Ezek tényleg azt képzelik, hogy ő valami jóságos angyalka? A Sötét Jeggyel a karján?!

- Ez a tulajdonság igen távol áll tőlem, de most nem erről van szó. Tonksnak szüksége lenne barátokra.

- Úgy érted, pont rám?! Akkor elég kétségbeesett lehet!

- Hagyd már abba ezt a cinikus szöveget! - Nedda mérgesen nézett rá. - Tisztára olyan vagy, mint Piton!

- Kösz. Ez nálatok bók, vagy sértés? - vágta rá gyorsan Rania, szándékosan megőrizve a gúnyos hangot.

- Ne tereld el a szót. Tonks most ki van borulva, és nem szeretném, ha erre te még rátennél egy lapáttal.

- Nem fogok, nyugodt lehetsz. A közelébe se megyek többet - felelte szárazon Rania.

- De épp arra akartalak kérni, hogy menj. Jól esne neki, ha megmondanád, hogy nem úgy gondoltad.

Rania megütközve nézett rá. Nedda jól beverhette a fejét abba a valamibe, ami a vérzést okozza. Vagy szórakozik vele.

- Komolyan beszélek. Nem szeretem, ha a barátaim szenvednek. És most te könnyedén enyhíthetnéd Tonks rosszkedvét. Na, beszélsz vele? Kérlek! Csak a jövő héttől megy vissza dolgozni!

Rania hitetlenkedve nézte. Eszerint komolyan gondolja. Nem szórakozik. Itt fekszik rettenetes sebbel, és egyéb gondja sincs, mint hogy a barátnőjének vigasztalót keressen, ráadásul pont azt, akinek a sebét köszönhette! Úgy érezte, erre ő képtelen lenne.

- Rendben - felelte. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdjen hozzá, de ennyivel tartozik Neddának, hogy ezt megteszi. És Tonksnak is.

- De jó! - Nedda végre valóban elmosolyodott. Ekkor látszott igazán, a betegség nyomai ellenére, hogy milyen szép. - Örülni fog!

- Azért te nem vagy semmi, ugye, tudod? - csóválta a fejét Rania.

Nedda furcsa pillantást vetett rá. Szóra nyitotta a száját, de aztán mégsem mondott semmit.

Ebben a pillanatban felpattant az ajtó, és egy fekete alak viharzott be rajta. Rania hátrahőkölt a lobogó talárral, dühtől villogó szemekkel közeledő Piton látványától, aki egy másodperc múlva már Nedda mellett állt, Raniáról tudomást se véve.

- Igya meg - mordult Neddára. A lány az orra elé tartott üvegre nézett.

- Sikerült? - kérdezte reménykedve.

- Ha nem issza meg, nem fogjuk megtudni - felelte türelmetlenül Piton.

Nedda bólintott. Ajkához emelte az üveget, és egy hajtásra kiitta a tartalmát. Majd a bájitaltan tanárra nézett.

- És most minek kellene történnie?

- Egy percen belül az arca kissé elzöldül, és a feje hirtelen erősebben fog vérezni, ahogy a magzat teste kilöki az átkot. Akkor kell meginnia a másik főzetet, amit korábban készítettem. - Piton egy piros folyadékkal teli üveget húzott elő a talárja zsebéből.

Nedda ismét csak bólintott, és lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt a párnán. Kezei ökölbe szorultak. Gyerünk, kicsim, harcolj! - mondta magában, és minden idegszálával a hasában lévő apró életre koncentrált.

Rania aggodalmasan figyelte a küzdelmet. Hirtelen úgy érezte, bármit megadna, hogy Nedda és a baba meggyógyuljanak. Keze magától indult a behunyt szemmel fekvő lány ökölbe szorított keze felé, de félúton megállt a levegőben. Nem biztos, hogy pont őrá vágyik...

Piton észrevette a lehanyatló mozdulatot. Raniára pillantott, aki sápadtan nézte az ágyban fekvő lányt. Vajon csak az öccse gyereke miatt aggódik? Nedda ekkor kinyitotta a szemét, és felült. Tekintetében végtelen elkeseredés látszott.

- Nem sikerült, igaz?

Piton némán megrázta a fejét. Nem volt mit mondania, tehetetlennek és csalódottnak érezte magát. Nedda a kezébe temette az arcát, úgy próbálta visszafojtani a feltörő sírását. Rania nem tétovázott tovább, kinyúlt és megszorította a lány kezét. Nedda hevesen belekapaszkodott, és szabad folyást engedett a könnyeinek. Rania iszonyúan érezte magát, és fogalma sem volt, mit is mondhatna, ami nem hangzik pont az ő szájából nevetségesen.

- Ne sírj, a baba meghallja - mondta kínban. - Minden rendben lesz, Piton professzor majd megtalálja a megoldást!

Piton mozdulatlan arccal hallgatta. Mégis mit képzel róla?

- Készítek másikat - szólalt meg jobb meggyőződése ellenére. Rania apró mosolya láttán azonnal meg is bánta. Mintha nem ő tehetne mindenről!

A betegszoba ajtaja ismét felpattant. Darius rontott be rajta, és jéggé dermedt, amikor meglátta a nővérét Nedda ágya szélén. Egy pillanat múltán azonban iszonyú düh ömlött szét az arcán. Megkerülte az ágyat, és a másik oldalról szinte kitépte a lányt Rania karjai közül.

- Mit keresel te itt?! Hogy mertél ide jönni?! - sziszegte a nővérére, miközben zokogó menyasszonyát a mellére vonta.

- Amint látod, vigasztalni próbálom - válaszolta Rania felháborodva.

- Te?! Amikor minden a te hibád? Hogy volt képed egyáltalán ide pofátlankodni?!

- Darius, jobb lenne, ha visszafognád magad. - Most már Rania is kezdett indulatba jönni. Darius tényleg úgy viselkedik, mint egy kölyök. És Nedda szerint ő is pont ilyen! Szép látvány lehet ilyenkor... - Nem hiszem, hogy Neddának most pont a te fröcsögésedet kellene hallgatnia! - Remélte, hogy legalább ezzel észhez téríti vagdalkozó öccsét.

Piton egyetértően figyelt. Végre visszaszólt ennek a tejfölösszájúnak! Nyugodtan fel is pofozhatná, ráférne!

- Darius, Rania csak meglátogatott - emelte fel a fejét Nedda. - És én nagyon örültem neki! Légy szíves, ne veszekedj vele!

Darius kissé meghökkenve pillantott a menyasszonyára, majd Pitonra nézett.

- Egyáltalán mi történt?

- Kipróbáltam egy újabb főzetet, de nem hatott. Készítek másikat - felelte a bájitaltan tanár.

- Köszönöm - suttogta Nedda.

- Akkor én megyek is - mondta Rania zavartan.

- Jó, hogy itt voltál - mosolygott rá a könnyein keresztül Nedda. - Gyere el holnap is, és meséld el, mi volt Tonksszal!

Darius csak a fejét rázta, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Piton ellenben felfigyelt. Hallotta, mikor Lupin mesélte Dumbledore-nak, mi történt, és nem is csodálkozott rajta. Most annál inkább. Csak nem vette rá Nedda a nőt, hogy odamenjen Tonkshoz azok után? Ez lenne az évszázad csodája, egy halálfaló, aki bocsánatot kér! Még ő sem tenné. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Rania megtegye. A nő azonban közben elindult kifelé. Piton rájött, hogy muszáj követnie, nincs már miért ott álldogálnia tovább.

A folyosón haladva Rania egy pár másodpercig hallgatta a mögötte kongó lépteket. Szörnyű zavarban volt, fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie. Most menjen tovább, mintha nem lenne Piton a sarkában, vagy várja meg? És mit mondjon neki?! Jaj, de hülye egy helyzet! Szemét egy pillanatra erősen összeszorította, majd hirtelen ötlettel megfordult.

- Nem tudja véletlenül, van-e a kastélyban memorosa?

Piton arcán csak egy villanásnyi meglepetés látszódott.

- Fogalmam sincs. Én nem foglalkozom ilyesmivel.

- Akkor ki tudhatja?

- Dumbledore professzort tudnám javasolni - felelte Piton enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Kösz a tippet. - Rania fancsali arccal fordult el, így nem láthatta a férfi megránduló szája szélét.

Pár másodpercig némán lépkedtek egymás mellett.

- Szóval unatkozik - szólalt meg hirtelen Piton.

- Hát, nem mondhatnám, hogy szórakoztató egyedül kuksolni egy szobában egész nap...

- Nahát, mit nem mond! - Rania felkapta a fejét a bársonyos hangból kihallatszó cinizmusra. Vajon ő mivel tölti az idejét? Ezt mégsem kérdezheti meg így...

- Mit szoktak itt az emberek egyáltalán csinálni? Már amikor nem a tanítással foglalkoznak? - tette fel a kérdést hátulról.

- Nem ütöm bele az orrom a kollégáim magánügyeibe - válaszolta a férfi mogorván, de egy pillanattal később már visszaszívta volna. Gratulálok, most meg fogja kérdezni...

- De azt csak tudja, hogy maga mivel tölti az idejét? - Rania most már leplezetlen érdeklődéssel pislogott a bájitaltan tanárra, aki egy pillanatra égnek emelte a szemét, majd hirtelen megállt, és szembefordult a nővel.

- Miss Dangor, voltaképpen mi köze hozzá?

- Semmi - vetette fel a fejét Rania, - de gondoltam, adhatna ötletet, mihez kezdjek itt magammal.

- Az én ötleteimmel nem sokra megy. Inkább szálljon magába, épp itt lenne az ideje!

Rania kissé kipirosodott a durván odavetett mondatra. Gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, hogy arcába bukó haja eltakarja pirulását.

- Elnézést. Többet nem terhelem ilyen kérdésekkel, abban biztos lehet.

Piton füstölögve fordult be az első folyosóra. Jó vicc, még ő van megsértve! Mit érdekli, hogy ő mit csinál szabadidejében? Ahhoz senkinek semmi köze. Neki meg aztán végképp nincs.

Józan eszével azonban érezte, hogy a nő nem vájkálni akart a dolgaiban. Csupán tétova beszélgetési kísérlet volt az egész. Eléggé unatkozhat, ha már rám fanyalodik, gondolta, és nem sejtette, hogy ha Rania vagy Nedda ezt hallaná, nevetésben törnének ki.

Hevesen benyitott a szobájába. A pokolba, a teljes félnapi munkája kárba veszett! Most mi a csudát csináljon? Könnyelmű volt az az ígéret, hogy majd készít másikat. De mégis mit? Egy fia ötlete nem maradt. Mi az ördögért kellett ebbe belemennie ahelyett, hogy meggyőzte volna Nefert, hogy a St. Mungóban a helye? Persze, tudta a választ. Rania Dangor valami módon behatolhatott az agyába, hogy ezt elérte. A hiúsága, azt legyezgette a nő bizalma, hogy ő majd biztos kitalál valamit... az ördögbe is!

Bőszen a szekrényéhez ment és vadul turkálni kezdett az üvegek, tégelyek között. Egy pillanat múlva rájött, hogy azzal semmire sem megy, ha mindet fölborítja. Nagyot fújva lépett hátra. A szemébe ötlött a sarokban álló melodum. Ez az! Egy pillanat múlva már a kezében volt. Mintha a karja folytatása lett volna, olyan természetesen simult a tenyerébe. Ez mindig segített megregulázni a gondolatait. Erről megint eszébe jutott Rania. Az érdekelte, mit csinál ráérő idejében?! Arra várhat, hogy ezt elmeséli neki. Senkinek semmi köze hozzá! Ez a legbelsőbb magánügye. A lelke egy része van ebben a hangszerben.

Mély levegőt véve az állához emelte a hangszert, amely formáját tekintve kerek hegedűre hasonlított, csak rövidebb volt, és nem voltak húrjai. Elsuttogta a varázsigét: - Echosum! - és a melodum életre kelt. Pálcáját végighúzva a húrok helyén gyönyörű hangok törtek elő belőle. Piton érezte, ahogy a hangszer szinte eggyé válik vele. Lehunyt szemmel kezdett játszani, egyre fokozva a tempót, ahogy a zene szétáradt a sejtjeiben. A dallamot ő maga találta ki. Benne volt minden, amit az utóbbi időben átélt, a melodum segítségével mindez leülepedett benne. Vagy fél órát játszott a legteljesebb elmélyüléssel, amikorra úgy érezte, most már képes lesz folytatni a munkáját. Ekkor letette a hangszert, és ismét a szekrényhez lépett. Egy elképzelés kezdett kirajzolódni benne. Leemelt pár dobozt meg üveget, és elmerült a munkában.

***

Rania már minden elképzelhető helyen kereste Tonksot, de sehol sem találta. Lehet, hogy a parkban van? Ha lenne egy pálcája, könnyen betájolhatná, de nincs. Meg kellene kérdezni valakitől. De ki a csudától? Úgy döntött, benéz még egyszer a Nagyterembe, hátha akad ott valaki, aki segíthet neki. Aki hajlandó szóra méltatni.

Az ajtóban majdnem összeütközött a kilépő Lupinnal. A férfi mentegetőzve lépett hátra, borostyán szemeiben óvatos kifejezés ült. Raniának erről eszébe jutott, hogy Tonksszal együtt vele sem volt valami kedves. Csakhogy ez egy vérfarkas. Nem számít annyira. Elment volna mellette, de megtorpant. Azért azt talán meg tudja mondani, hol van Tonks.

- Nem tudja, merre találom Tonksot? - kérdezte Lupintól.

- Tonks? Nincs itt. Valami gond van? - A férfi nem titkolta meglepetését. Egyrészt azért, mert a nő egyáltalán szólt hozzá, másrészt azért, mert éppen Tonksot keresi. Csak nem akar vele újra összeveszni? Remélte, hogy nem.

- Nincs. Csak beszélni szerettem volna vele. Mikor jön vissza?

- Néhány nap múlva. Glasgowba mentek elintézni néhány dolgot. - Rania csalódott arca láttán biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem veszekedni akart Tonksszal. Akkor... csak nem ki akart vele békülni? Máshogy ugyanis nem tudnak beszélni... - Nem tudok segíteni? - kérdezte, és szeme fürkészően pásztázta Rania arcát.

- Maga? - Rania apró nevetést hallatott. Jó vicc lenne, ha pont neki mesélné el, hogy miért keresi a lányt! Merlinnek hála Nedda arra nem kérte, hogy Lupintól is kérjen bocsánatot. - Nem, köszönöm.

Lupin bezáródó arca láttán azonban rájött, hogy a férfi félreértette.

- Nem arra gondoltam... csak ezt most Tonksszal kell... - Elvörösödött zavarában, ahogy saját habogása eljutott a tudatáig. - Ó, a francba! - szakadt ki belőle, és sarkon fordulva elsietett, Lupin érdeklődő pillantásától kísérve.

***

A következő napokban Tonks nem tért vissza. Rania egyre rosszabbul aludt, szinte óránként rémálmokra riadt fel. Ennek ellenére ígéretéhez híven minden nap meglátogatta Neddát. Beléptekor Darius minden alkalommal tüntetően elhagyta a szobát, de Rania úgy döntött, nem törődik most ezzel. Neddával nagyon jókat lehetett beszélgetni, és úgy látta, a lányra is jó hatással van, ha nem egyfolytában a baba miatt aggódik. Piton ugyanis napjában többször megjelent újabb és újabb bájitalokat itatva Neddával, de egyik sem használt. A férfi egyre kialvatlanabb és feszültebb arca láttán Rania biztos volt benne, hogy szinte egyfolytában dolgozik, de már ő maga sem bízik a sikerben. Egyszer megkérdezte Neddát, miért nem akar a St. Mungóba menni.

- Ott sem tudnak segíteni - felelte Nedda.

- Honnan tudod, ha meg sem próbálod? - kérdezte értetlenül Rania.

- Mr. Shinawatra mondta. Meg a két másik a St. Mungóból, akiket idehívott hozzám. Egyébként így is minden nap küldenek bájitalokat, és azok sem segítenek.

Rania még nem találkozott az indiaival, akit McGalagonyhoz hívtak, de Nedda elmesélte, hogy kedves és hozzáértőnek tűnik. McGalagonyt folyamatosan altatta, hogy ne legyenek fájdalmai, de a tanárnő állítólag sokat javult.

Piton minden igyekezete ellenére Nedda állapota egyre aggasztóbb lett. Ezzel egy időben a lány reménye is elfogyott. Egy nap Rania tompa tekintettel maga elé meredve találta. Darius mellette ült és kétségbeesetten hallgatta Pitont, aki láthatólag éppen egy magyarázat közepén volt. Rania némán odament az ágyhoz, és a férfira függesztette tekintetét. Érezte, hogy valami szörnyűt mondhatott nekik...

- Tehát - folytatta Piton egyedül Neddára figyelve - az az összetevő alapvető fontosságú lenne. E nélkül akár az idők végezetéig próbálkozhatok a főzetekkel, akkor sem tudom elkészíteni. Ha biztosak benne, hogy nem tudjuk pótolni, akkor be kell vallanom, tehetetlen vagyok. - Piton arca merev volt, mint a kő, csak penge vékonyra szorított szája árulkodott a feszültségről. Régóta először fordult elő, hogy kudarcot vallott egy bájitallal. A tudat őrjítő volt számára.

Nedda kifejezéstelen szemekkel nézte, Darius azonban elkeseredetten felkiáltott, egyenesen Raniára nézve:

- Honnan a csudából vehetnék én olyasmit? A tisztelt rokonságom nyilván semmit nem hagyott meg, ami hozzám volt köthető! Az istenit az apámnak! Meg neked is! - kiabált a nővérére könnybe lábadt szemekkel.

Rania iszonyúan sajnálta, ugyanakkor fogalma sem volt, az öccse miről beszél.

- Nem értem, mire lenne szükséged, ami ott maradt?

- Bármelyikük kisgyerek korából egy tárgyra - felelte Darius helyett Piton. - Bármire, ami a magzatnak az élő csecsemő erejét adja. Ilyet viszont egyikük sem tud produkálni.

Rania meredten nézte. Homályosan érezte, hogy a kezében a megoldás. Lázasan törte a fejét, fülében dobolt a vér. A kezedben van, a kezedben van... Lenézett a kezére, és majdnem elájult. A medálját markolta. Benne Darius hajával!

Piton látta, ahogy a nő elsápadva mered rá, és egy hangot sem bír kinyögni. Előrenyújtott markában a medál megfeszítette a nyakában lógó láncot, ami hirtelen elpattant, de Rania észre sem vette. Piton a medálra nézett, majd vissza a nőre, akinek a szemében valami megmagyarázhatatlan, hitetlenkedő izgalom ült.

- Miss Dangor, talán tud segíteni? - szólalt meg halkan a férfi. Bársonyos hangjától Rania felocsúdott.

- Nem tudom... lehet... - Kapkodva kinyitotta a medált, és két ujja közé fogta a tejfölszőke kunkort.

Nedda a szája elé kapta a kezét, és Dariusra nézett. A fiú úgy bámult Raniára, mint aki életében először látja.

- Ez... az enyém? - kérdezte rekedten. Rania bólintott. Pontosan látta, mit él át Darius. Elöntötte a szeretet az öccse iránt, de fegyelmezte magát, és Pitonra nézett. A férfi kifürkészhetetlen arccal figyelte.

- Ez jó lesz? - kérdezte Rania. Úgy érezte, az élete múlik a válaszon. Piton csak bólintott. - Akkor mire várunk? - kérdezte a nő a megkönnyebbüléstől szinte kiáltva.

- Jöjjön! - Piton hatalmas léptekkel a folyosón termett.

Rania mögötte jócskán lemaradva ért a lakrészébe, és megállt. A férfi a jobbra nyíló laborjában már az üstnél állt, amelyben a legutolsó bájitalának maradéka várta.

- Fel kell forrnia - szólt ki, és elmerülten figyelte a folyadékot.

Rania gondolatait teljesen kitöltötte a remény, hogy talán tudott Neddának segíteni a hajfürttel, a labor ajtajában megállva mégis kíváncsian nézett körül. A lakosztályról nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a bájitalok szakértője lakik benne. A laborban számtalan üst, több szekrénynyi alapanyag, kések, reszelők, mennyezetig érő könyvespolc... A nappaliban a kandalló mellett két óriási fotel, újabb, roskadásig pakolt könyvespolcok, az íróasztalon nyitva hagyott könyvek. A levegőben megszámlálhatatlan illat keveréke. A bal oldalon újabb szoba nyílt. Nyilván a hálószobája. Vajon milyen lehet? Rania gyorsan elkapta a szemét, mielőtt Piton észrevette volna, hogy mit néz. A szoba másik oldalát kezdte tanulmányozni, és megakadt a szeme a furcsa hangszeren. Meglepve lépett közelebb. Piton ezen játszik? Hihetetlen! Úgy gondolta, ez egyáltalán nem illik hozzá. Kinyújtotta érte a kezét, de a férfi hangja hallatán megdermedt.

- Ne nyúljon hozzá! - kiáltott rá Piton, és a szeme vészjóslóan villogott.

Rania visszakapta a kezét, és a biztonság kedvéért néhány lépést hátrébb ment. Piton visszafordult az üsthöz.

- Most adhatja - mordult rá, és Rania a tenyerébe tette az apró fürtöt.

A folyadék a hajtól hirtelen bugyogni kezdett, és zöldesbarna árnyalatot öltött. Az üst fölött mocsárszín füst kezdett gomolyogni.

- Jó lesz - mormolta Piton, és egy üvegbe töltött a folyadékból.

Raniával a nyomában szélsebesen visszatért a gyengélkedőre. Egy szó nélkül Nedda kezébe nyomta az üveget, aki két óriási nyeléssel eltűntette a tartalmát. Mindannyian feszülten várakoztak. Egy perccel később Nedda arca zöldes színt öltött, és a fején lévő kötést egy pillanat alatt átitatta a vér.

- Sikerült! - kiáltotta Darius, és kiguvadt szemmel nézte menyasszonyát.

- Gyorsan, most igya meg ezt! - Piton a lány felé nyújtotta a piros folyadékkal teli üveget.

Nedda felhajtotta, és arcába azonnal visszatért a szín. Darius lefejtette a lány fejéről a véres kötést, és hitetlenkedve simított végig a homlokán, amelyen nyoma sem volt már a sebnek. Nedda zokogva borult Darius nyakába, aki reszkető kézzel egyre csak a haját simogatta, kifejezéstelen szavakat suttogva a fülébe.

Rania legszívesebben énekelni kezdett volna. Végre segíteni tudott! Az öccse nem veszíti el Neddát és a gyereket! Önkéntelenül pillantott a bájitaltan tanárra, aki már hosszú másodpercek óta figyelhette. Arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni. Egy pillanattal később pedig sarkon fordult és elhagyta a szobát.

16


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet**

- Perselus, hallom, ma megint felülmúlta önmagát! – Arthur Weasley elismerően méregette a bájitaltan tanárt az ebédlőasztal túlsó végéből.

Piton egy pillanatig értetlenül nézte. Őt nemigen szokták szembedicsérni, hirtelen nem is értette, miről beszél a vörös hajú férfi. Aztán persze rájött. Nyilván Nedda Neferről, aki neki köszönheti az életét. Szóra nyitotta a száját, de meggondolta magát. Nincs jelentősége, elég, ha ő tudja, mennyi munkája volt ebben. Megrántotta a vállát, és közönyös arckifejezéssel folytatta az evést.

- Miért, mi történt? – hajolt közelebb Bimba professzor.

- Piton professzor meggyógyította Miss Nefert, még nem hallotta? Fantasztikus, még a St. Mungóból érkezett gyógyítók sem tudtak vele mit kezdeni! – magyarázta Weasley.

- Tényleg? – lelkendezett Bimba professzor. – Ez óriási! Mondja, és mit talált végül az üveggyökér helyett? És mit használt életerőnek? – fordult izgatottan Pitonhoz.

A bájitaltan tanár az asztalra ejtette a kezét. Nagyszerű, most ezen a témán fognak lovagolni? Bimba professzorral volt még a legjobb viszonyban az igazgatón kívül, remekül tudtak együtt dolgozni, ha bájital alapanyagokról volt szó, de most a pokolba kívánta. Bezzeg Black meg Lupin szó nélkül tudják hegyezni a fülüket a szomszéd asztalnál!

- Na, nem árulja el? – erősködött Bimba izgatottan.

Piton megadóan ránézett. Bimba professzort szakmai érdeklődés vezérli, és ez olyan valami, amit meg kell értenie. Muszáj tehát előadni a részleteket. Más se hiányzott.

- Tulajdonképpen nem tudtam pótolni az életerő elemet – morogta.

- De anélkül hogyan sikerülhetett? – értetlenkedett Bimba professzor. Az asztalnál ülők is érdeklődve figyeltek, valószínűleg mindannyian hallottak az utóbbi napok hiábavaló kísérleteiről.

- Rania Dangornál volt valami – felelte összeszorított szájjal Piton. A háta közepére se kívánta a témát. - Az öccse csecsemőkori haja volt a medáljában. Beletettük a főzetbe. Ennyi. – Piton elhatározta, hogy itt lezárja a kiselőadást. Amióta elhagyta a gyengélkedőt a bent összeboruló párocskával meg a nővel, azon volt, hogy ne gondoljon a történtekre. A sikeres gyógyítást gyakorlatilag a nőnek köszönhette végül, és ő gyűlölte az ilyen helyzeteket.

- Nahát, ezt nem hittem volna – mondta Dedalus Diggle.

- Mit? Hogy segít? Vagy hogy az öccse haját őrizgette? – kérdezte Arthur Weasley összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Hát, tulajdonképpen... egyiket sem – mélázott Diggle.

- Tonks szerint az a lány igazából nem rossz – szögezte le Madam Hooch.

- Na hiszen! Ő aztán tudja! – nevetett fel gúnyosan Trelawney. Folytatni is akarta, de egy udvarias, ám határozott hang félbeszakította.

- Elnézést, de megtudhatnám, hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte Lupin a tanárnő háta mögött állva.

Trelawney összerezzent. Észre sem vette, hogy valaki áll mögötte.

- Hát, csak mert hogy... Tonks nem a legjobb emberismerő – mondta zavartan, óriási szemeivel hatalmasakat pislogva.

- Már miért ne lenne az? – kérdezte higgadtan Lupin.

- Ó, hát tudja, milyen! Mindent összetör, szeles, feledékeny és ügyetlen! Én nem bíznék az ő hirtelen ítéleteiben!

- Ebben nagyon téved – felelte egyszerre Lupin és Madam Hooch. A férfi a tanárnő értően csillogó sárga szemeibe nézve lehajtotta a fejét, és szótlanul visszaült az asztalához.

Piton a szeme sarkából figyelte a jelenetet. Tulajdonképpen igaza volt Lupinnak, de miért csinált magából hülyét, csak hogy Tonkst megvédje? Ezt a marhát...

- Na jó, nekem mennem kell – pattant fel Arthur Weasley. – Molly szétszaggat, ha megint éjfélre érek haza. Viszlát, holnapután jövök!

Piton összeszorított szájjal állt fel. Elég volt a mai napból. Most majd bepótolja a több napos alváshiányt.

Órákkal később egyre idegesebben hánykolódott az ágyban. Egyszerűen képtelen volt kikapcsolni az agyát. Ha pedig véletlenül elszenderedett, olyan zavaros álomképek törtek rá, hogy perceken belül felébredt.

Kipattant az ágyából és felragadta a melodumot. Egy jó ideig játszott rajta, olyan hevesen, hogy egészen kifulladt tőle. Ez sem segített. További, óráknak tűnő álmatlan forgolódás után a bájital szekrényéhez lépett. Egészen hátulról előhúzott egy üveget. Nagyon régen nem kellett már ehhez folyamodnia, de most muszáj. Egyet kortyolt a folyadékból, amelynek kellemetlen ízétől összefacsarodott a szája. De legalább hatásos. Tudja, hiszen ő készítette! Annak idején talán évekig is eltartott, mire e nélkül végig tudott aludni egy éjszakát.

Visszafeküdt az ágyba, és máris érezte a bájital jótékony hatását. Agyára kellemes zsibbadás telepedett, és egy perc múlva mély álomba zuhant.

***

Néhány emelettel arrébb Rania hasonló hiábavalósággal küzdött az álmatlansággal. Rettenetesen fáradt volt, ugyanakkor az öröm, ami Nedda gyógyulásával elfogta, nem engedte, hogy ellazuljon. Amikor eljött a gyengélkedőről, Nedda és Darius észre sem vették. Mély egymásba feledkezésükre Raniát elfogta az irigység. Szégyenkezve hessegette el az érzést. Ennyi aggódás után igazán megérdemlik a boldogságot. Amit neki köszönhetnek! Na meg Pitonnak.

Összerezdült, ahogy felidézte, hogyan nézett rá Piton egy másodpercre, mielőtt elhagyta a szobát. Az az elismerés, ami a szemében ült, neki szólt! Nem lehet, nem lehet, hogy ezt is csak képzelte! Valami miatt úgy érezte, rettenetesen fontos volt ez számára. Elvégre Piton egyértelműen elítélte őt. Ezt többször is kifejtette. De a ma történtek után talán mégis van rá esély, hogy megváltozzon a véleménye. Ami persze nem számít semmit, de mégis...

Zaklatott álomba merült. A napok óta kínzó rémálmok újra előtörtek. Álmában sikoltozó muglikat látott. Megkínzott embereket. Apját, ahogy élvezettel nevet áldozata gyötrelmein. Saját magát, ahogy eltalálja ellenfeleit.... A szemüket...

Sikoltva riadt fel, és hosszan zihálva meredt a sötétbe. Meddig tart még ez?! Már szúrt a szeme a kialvatlanságtól. Muszáj elaludnia! A rémálmok azonban minden alkalommal egyre hevesebben törtek rá. Végül nem bírta tovább. Kiszállt az ágyból, és az ablakfülkébe telepedett. Itt várja meg a reggelt, és kész. Még egy ilyen álom, és megőrül.

Reggel arra riadt, hogy majdnem leesett az ablakpárkányról, ahol végül elnyomta a fáradtság. Minden tagja fájt, a fejében mintha száz gurkó kergetőzött volna. Egyetlen gondolata volt: csak ki innen mielőbb!

Lezuhanyozott, hogy felfrissüljön, a tükörbe nézve azonban megijedt saját magától. A szeme dagadt volt és karikás, az arca nyúzott. Remek, így aztán senki nem mer a közelébe jönni! Rávicsorított a tükörképére és menekülésszerűen elhagyta a szobát.

Az üres Nagyterem láttán rájött, hogy valószínűleg még mindig túl korán van. Megborzongott. A szobájába márpedig nem megy vissza, mert lassan megbolondul ott. Talán az egyik társalgóban melegebb lesz. Afelé vette az irányt, ahol utoljára beszélt Tonksszal. Amikor olyan sikeresen lerázta magáról. Egyszerre elfogta a vágy, hogy újra lássa. Csak mert borzalmasan nyomasztó, ha az ember nem tud kihez szólni naphosszat, akármi is legyen a véleménye a körülötte lévőkről... És Neddának igaza van. Tonks szolgált rá a legkevésbé, hogy belerúgjon... eltekintve attól, hogy a vérfarkasimádata valóban abszurd... de ettől még beszélgethetnek, nem is olyan lényeges ez...

A társalgóba lépve azonnal észrevette az ismerős alakot. A lány felhúzott térdekkel kuporgott az egyik fotelban. Két citromsárga hajfonata szomorúan konyult le, ahogy a kandallóban lobogó lángokba bámult. Hirtelen összerezzent, ahogy észrevette a közelebb lépő Raniát. Azonnal leengedte a lábát, és óvatos tekintettel figyelte.

- Szia – köszönt Rania zavartan. – Öhm... már napok óta kereslek.

- Dolgom volt – fordult el Tonks.

- Mikor érkeztél?

- Csak most – hangzott a rövid felelet.

Rania most már szívesen visszament volna a szobájába. A sárga varkocsú lány pillantása az imént kíméletlenül emlékeztette rá, hogy csak saját magának köszönheti a fogadtatást.

- Nedda meggyógyult, hallottad? – próbálkozott mégis újra, és már előre hallotta az újabb visszautasítást.

- Igen, tegnap küldött baglyot. Gratulálok. – Tonks arcán a halovány mosoly, ahogy jött, úgy is tűnt el. – Majd megkeresem.

Rania beharapta a száját. Nem is értette, Nedda hogy gondolhatta ezt a képtelenséget, hogy Tonks szívesen venné az ő közeledését. Nyilván nem lesz bolond szóba állni vele azok után, ahogy pár napja nekikesett, és ezért még csak nem is lehet hibáztatni. De ha meg sem próbál kibékülni vele, akkor eljátssza a frissen szerzett esélyét Neddánál - és ezzel együtt Dariusnál is.

- Figyelj ide! Én... – nehezen törtek elő belőle a szavak. Évek óta, sőt, önként tulajdonképpen soha nem kért még bocsánatot senkitől, ahogy tőle sem kért még bocsánatot soha senki. Ahonnan ő jött, ott nem volt divat önként megalázkodni. – A múltkor nem akartalak megbántani! Illetve meg akartalak, de... Ne haragudj, csak azért csináltam, mert azt gondoltam... – Tonks tágra nyílt szemébe nézve elhallgatott.

- Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte a sárga hajú lány.

- Igen. – Rania feszengve elfordította a fejét, nem bírta állni Tonks tekintetét. Essenek már ezen túl...

- Én nem is haragszom – mosolyodott el végre Tonks. – De úgy örülök, hogy ezt mondtad!

- Akkor jó – fordult el Rania. Ebből ezután sem csinál rendszert, gondolta mogorván. Ezek után Darius lesz szíves minimum virágot küldeni neki!

- De mondjad, miért kerestél? – kérdezte a lány. - Csak nem ezért?

- Öööö... de, de igen – felelte Rania zavartan. Hirtelen fogalma sem volt, miről is beszélhetne Tonksszal. Talán Dariusról kéne faggatnia...

- Jól vagy? – nézett rá fürkészően Tonks. – Ne haragudj, de nem nézel ki valami jól.

- Á – legyintett zavartan Rania. - Milyen volt Glasgow? – terelte el gyorsan a témát.

- Honnan tudod, hogy Glasgow-ban voltam? – kapta fel a fejét Tonks. Szemében enyhe aggodalom tükröződött.

- Hát... Lupin mondta.

- Te beszéltél Remusszal? – kérdezte Tonks hüledezve.

Ha már így szóba került, Rania jobb ötlet híján elhatározta, hogy feladja a labdát. Tonks elég közlékeny, és hátha rátapint a rosszkedvének okára. Esetleg szívesen beszél róla... talán így akkor ő is kap egy újabb jópontot...

- Tulajdonképpen csak néhány mondatot. És... – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, - a jelek szerint túléltem.

- Jaj, hát mit vártál, hogy majd átharapja a torkodat? – csóválta a fejét Tonks. – Remus a légynek sem ártana. Ha majd jobban megismered, rájössz, hogy milyen kedves!

Rania igyekezett nem mutatni, mit gondol, és továbbra is barátságosan viszonozta a lány tekintetét. De hogy jobban megismerni Lupint? Meg hogy kedves? Na és ha az?

- Úgy látom, te elég jól ismered – felelte kitérően, és megrettenve látta, hogy Tonks ibolyaszín szeme hirtelen könnybe lábadt.

- Igen – motyogta a lány – ő nagyon kedves velem... Belehaltam volna, ha nem ébred föl többé! – tört ki belőle egy pillanat múlva.

- De felébredt – mondta Rania esetlenül a hirtelen beállt csendben. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit egy három számmal nagyobb ruhába öltöztettek. Utoljára iskolás korában törölgette a barátnője potyogó könnyeit, és azon kívül, hogy jól van, minden rendbe jön, sok okosat akkor sem tudott mondani. Ráadásul most meg egy vérfarkassal kapcsolatban kéne hasonló bölcsességeket eregetnie, pedig egyáltalán nem ez volt a szándéka... És ez a lány még csak nem is a barátnője.

- Igen, hála neked. De azóta egyszerűen nem tudok vele mit kezdeni! Állandóan feszengünk, pedig azelőtt a legjobb barátok voltunk! – Tonks szeméből már megállíthatatlanul potyogtak a könnyek.

Rania nem szólt semmit. Neddának igaza volt, Tonks ki van borulva, és már ott tart, hogy úgy tűnik, tényleg mindegy neki, kinek a válltömését áztatja el. Ha az is elég neki, hogy meghallgatja, ám legyen.

- Amíg nem volt életveszélyben, nem is tudtam, hogy szeretem – folytatta a lány, akiből, mint valami áradat, törtek elő a szavak. - Jobban, mint egy barátot! De amikor ott feküdt, úgy éreztem, hogy meghalok, ha neki valami baja esik! Ő annyira... annyira jó ember! Ha ismernéd, te is így gondolnád! De már nem tudunk úgy beszélgetni egymással, mint azelőtt! Állandóan zavarba jövök, elvörösödök, mint valami hülye! Ő meg biztos nem tudja mire vélni! Látom rajta, hogy néha úgy néz rám, mint aki most lát először. Én meg ilyenkor tuti, hogy rögtön fölborítok valamit! – A kezébe temette az arcát. – Biztos teljesen idiótának tart, azelőtt nem voltam _ennyire_ béna! Olyan... távolságtartó lett!

Kifulladva abbahagyta, Raniának pedig végre eszébe jutott valami, ami értelmesnek tűnhet.

- Hátha fel kell neki is dolgoznia, hogy életveszélyben volt. Honnan tudod, hogy nincs-e ő is ugyanilyen helyzetben, mint te?

- Nem hiszem! – Tonks szeméből újra potyogni kezdtek a könnyek.

- De miért? Mondott valamit? – kérdezte Rania kissé kétségbeesve. Talán mégis jobb lett volna meg sem szólalni... Hiába, nem megy ez neki.

- Épp ez az, hogy nem! Én őt a legjobb barátomnak tekintettem, semmi titkom nem volt előtte soha! És azt hittem, hogy neki se! De... – Tonks hangja elcsuklott, aztán folytatta. - Megtudtam, teljesen véletlenül, hogy volt egy nagy szerelme! Amikor végzős volt! Érted? Soha nem mesélte! Biztos, hogy még mindig fáj neki!

- Az már vagy tizenöt éve volt! Biztos azért nem mesélte, mert nincs semmi jelentősége! – felelte Rania, és úgy érezte magát, mintha megint egy tizennégy éves lányt hallgatna. Ennyire nem gondolta volna éretlennek Tonksot...

- Ne próbálj vigasztalni – rázta a fejét Tonks. – Ha nem szeretné még most is, biztos... biztos, hogy elmondta volna...

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó.

- Á, Tonks! Végre! Nick mondta, hogy itt vagy! – hallatszott Lupin örömteli hangja. – De... az ég szerelmére, mi baj van? – rémült meg a férfi, meglátva a lány könnyáztatta arcát.

- Semmi – fordult el a lány. Fölöslegesen, mert Lupin megragadta a vállát, és maga felé fordította.

- Dehogy nincs, vaknak nézel?! Mi történt? – nézett Raniára.

A nő Tonksra pillantott, aki tágra nyílt szemmel nézte. Ne mondj neki semmit, könyörgött a tekintete. Na ne, gondolta Rania, már csak ez hiányzott!

Lupin arca Rania grimasza láttán elborult.

- Csak nem már megint valami gorombaságot mondott neki? – kérdezte, tőle szokatlan indulattal.

Raniának eltartott egy pillanatig, mire rájött, miről beszél a férfi. Azt hiszi, ő bántotta Tonksot! Fel akart háborodni, hogy meri ez a félember így méregetni? Aztán egy esztelen sugallattól vezérelve mást mondott. Egy pillantással a levegő után kapkodó lányba fojtotta a szót, és gőgösen végigmérte a toprongyos férfit.

- A maga drága Tonksa süket lehet, ha nem értett a szóból. A múltkor világosan megmondtam neki, hogy ne zaklasson. Kénytelen voltam újra kifejteni neki. Az ő baja, hogy ettől így bömbölni kezdett.

A férfi borostyán szemében izzó indulat láttán biztos volt benne, hogy jól tippelt. Tonks igen rosszul hiszi, hogy közömbös Lupinnak. A sárga copfos lány döbbenten, leesett állal meredt Raniára. Mielőtt bármelyikük megszólalhatott volna, a nő sarkon fordult és kirohant a szobából. Elszáguldott a befelé igyekvő Sirius Black mellett, aki összehúzott szemmel bámult utána.

***

Piton elégedetten lépkedett kifelé az erdőből. Mikor felébredt, még éppen hogy csak világosodott. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy az esti sirókakivonat után nem fog tudni újra elaludni, akármennyire is álmos. Hány órát is alhatott? Hármat vagy négyet? A szemei mintha ólomból lettek volna, agyában beragadt fogaskerekek csikorogtak. Egy hideg zuhany sem tudta azonban felébreszteni, az esti feszültség viszont továbbra is ott zubogott az ereiben. Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy már vagy egy hete nem futott. Hiányzott neki a mozgás, a friss levegő. A régi, bejáratott ösvényt választotta az erdőben. Hamarosan teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, az idegei kisimultak, az agya végre kikapcsolt, minden sejtjét átjárta a levegő. Csak korgó gyomra figyelmeztette az idő múlására.

Az erdő szélére érve intett egyet a pálcájával, és magára kanyarította az előtűnő talárját. Még csak az kéne, hogy valaki egy szál, átizzadt ingben lássa! Ez volt a másik oka, amiért szeretett kora reggel futni: ilyenkor biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem találkozik senkivel. Gyors léptekkel sietett fel a lépcsőn. A másodikon azonban kis híján összeütközött egy rohanó alakkal, és rosszalló arccal lépett hátra. Rania levegő után kapkodva nézett fel rá. Láthatóan fel volt dúlva, és az arcán most már egyértelműen látszott a kimerültség.

- Mit keres itt ilyenkor? – mordult rá.

Rania a fejét rázta. Most mit mondhatna neki? Előre tudta, hogy hamarosan mindenki tudni fogja, Dariust is beleétve, mennyire kiborította Tonksot. Őrülten dühös volt magára. Már egyáltalán nem értette, hogy csinálhatott ilyen ostobaságot. Megint gondolkodás nélkül kimondta, ami eszébe jutott, csak mert jól esett egy pillanatig valaki más óvodás problémájával foglalkozni a sajátja helyett. Ilyen még sosem fordult elő vele, és bár most se tette volna... Mikor pedig már voltak _néhányan_, talán, akik kicsit jobb véleménnyel voltak róla... és ez biztosan hatott volna Dariusra is. Pitonra nézett, aki szúrósan figyelte összeráncolt szemöldöke alól. Rania hirtelen úgy érezte, nagyon örülne, ha Piton most a gondolatait pásztázná. Legalább ő tudná... A fekete szemek ekkor elfordultak az arcáról, és valahová a háta mögé meredtek. Rania nem értette a férfi arcára hirtelen kiülő indulatot.

Hirtelen egy kéz ragadta meg hátulról, és maga felé fordította. A nő egyenesen Sirius Black méregtől remegő arcába nézett.

- Maga... lelketlen... gonosz ribanc – sziszegte a férfi, és erősen megrázta Raniát. Még folytatta volna, de Piton jéghideg hangja megállította.

- Black, megtudhatnám, miért viselkedsz úgy, mint egy elmebeteg?

- Te ebbe ne szólj bele! – csattant fel Sirius, és izzó tekintettel méregette Raniát, aki hasztalan kapott a pálcája után. – Mondja, mit vétett magának az a szerencsétlen lány?!

Rania felszisszent, a tomboló férfi úgy szorította a karját. Válaszolni azonban már nem maradt ideje.

- A helyedben én elhordanám magam innen – hallotta Piton vészjósló hangját.

- Hahh, az egyik halálfaló védelmezi a másikat, mi?! – vágott vissza Sirius.

- Hagyja már abba! – kiáltott fel Rania, mert Black továbbra is vasmarokkal szorította. Az egymásra meredő, két fekete szempár láttán megfagyott benne a vér.

- Hagyjam abba? – kiáltott rá Black. – És maga meddig gyötörte Tonksot, amíg ilyen állapotba került?!

Rania legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét. Saját maga hozta magát ilyen helyzetbe, és most viselheti a következményeket. És ha most magyarázkodni kezd ebben a nevetséges ügyben, biztos, hogy egyikük sem fog hinni neki.

- Azt sem tudja, miről beszél – kiabálta feldúltan. – Mi köze hozzá egyáltalán?!

- Mi közöm hozzá?! Tonks a barátom! Elhatározta, hogy addig szekálja, amíg összeroppan?! Maga csak saját magával törődik! Sötét a lelke, mint az az átkozott Jegy a karján! Jól megtalálta a zsák a foltját! – vetette Piton felé a szavakat.

- Black, ne akarj velem kikezdeni, mert előbb-utóbb túl messzire mész – sziszegte Piton. Arckifejezése láttán bárki más rémülten menekült volna. Sirius azonban a szemébe nevetett.

- Miért, mi lesz? Megátkozol?

- Vigyázz, nehogy egyszer tényleg meghalj a röhögéstől! – Piton tömény utálattal mérte végig az előtte álló férfit.

- Hú, de félek – gúnyolódott Sirius, és egyszerűen otthagyta őket.

Rania remegve állt a folyosón. Az iménti jelenettől úgy érezte magát, mint akit kifacsartak. Pitonra nézett, de a pillantásától kihagyott a szívverése. A férfi olyan elégedett gúnnyal nézte, hogy legszívesebben sikítani kezdett volna: Nem, nem így volt! Szóra nyitotta a száját, de Piton hirtelen sarkon fordult és elment. Rania pedig leroskadt a lépcsőre és a kezébe temette az arcát.

***

- Ki az? – kérdezte Rania, amikor már harmadszor kopogtak az ajtaján.

- Nedda. Bejöhetek? – hallatszott az ajtó túlsó oldaláról.

- Persze – sóhajtotta Rania. Elgémberedve lekászálódott a ablakfülkéből, ahol az elmúlt órákban kuporgott, és az ajtóhoz ment. Mélyet lélegzett és kinyitotta.

- Szia – ragyogott rá Nedda. – Aludtál?

- Hah, jó is lett volna. Téged viszont mintha kicseréltek volna – mérte végig Rania az előtte álló lányt.

Neddára valóban alig lehetett ráismerni. Vonásai kisimultak, szeme alól eltűntek a karikák, arcába visszatért a szín. Még mindig látszott rajta, hogy jócskán lefogyott, de hatalmas fekete szemei csak úgy ragyogtak.

- Teljesen meggyógyultam! Már nem is kellett a gyengélkedőn aludnom! – lelkendezett.

- Szóval minden rendben? – kérdezte Rania örömmel.

- Igen, és ezért nem lehetek neked elég hálás! Ha te nem vagy...

- Akkor lehet, hogy meg sem sebesültél volna – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Rania. Elfordult és az ablakhoz sétált. Nagyon boldog volt, hogy Nedda és a gyerek meggyógyultak, de képtelen volt elfelejteni azt az érzést, amikor azt hitte, az öccse menyasszonya és születendő gyereke az ő hibájából fognak meghalni. Az önvád csak egyre erősebben mardosta.

- Jaj, felejtsd ezt el, én már régen azt tettem! – lépett oda hozzá Nedda. – Ha ezt csinálod, csak becsavarodsz!

- Én már nagyon régen becsavarodtam – felelte Rania fásultan. – Igazság szerint így születtem.

- Ez nem vicces – nézett rá komolya Nedda.

- Szerintem sem – mondta Rania és kerülte a lány tekintetét. – Mi van Dariusszal? – tette fel a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta.

- Ő... hát... – tétovázott Nedda, - tudod, neki most nagyon nehéz...

- Ó, tényleg? – kiáltott fel Rania. – Nekem talán olyan könnyű?!

Nem is leplezte csalódottságát. Azt képzelte, legalább az öccse jobb szívvel fog iránta viseltetni, ha Nedda meggyógyul. De ezek szerint minden hiába. Örökre elvesztette. Csak álltatja önmagát.

- Én tudom, hogy nem! De értsd meg, hogy teljesen össze van zavarodva! Eddig bebeszélte magának, hogy van oka téged gyűlölni, mert olyan vagy, mint _azok_...

- Olyan vagyok – szólt közbe fakó hangon Rania.

- Ez nem igaz, és ezt most már Darius is tudja. De időre van szüksége, amíg ezt az agyában helyre teszi. Pont olyan konok, mint te, még magának sem ismeri be, hogy tévedett!

- Na, akkor én már jobban állok, mint ő – húzta el a száját Rania, és Tonksra gondolt.

- Ha így lenne, akkor már elgondolkoztál volna azon, hogy mégis mi a fene közöd van neked a halálfalókhoz! – Nedda keményen nézett a szemébe. – Merthogy szerintem semmi!

- És akkor ez mi? – rántotta fel Rania a ruhája ujját.

Nedda arcán egy pillanatig látszott az iszonyat. A Sötét Jegy csak úgy világított a hófehér bőrön.

- Na látod – takarta le Rania a rajzolatot, és valami perverz örömet, vagy inkább megnyugvást érzett, amiért igaza van. Nedda válaszolni akart, de Rania megelőzte. – Nézd, nem szeretnék erről beszélni. Inkább...

- ... együnk valamit – fejezte be a mondatot Nedda, és karon ragadta Raniát. Úgy döntött, egyelőre félreteszi a témát. – Ha tudnád, milyen farkaséhes vagyok!

Már a folyosón jártak, amikor Nedda megszólalt.

- Nem nézel ki túl jól ám. Beteg vagy?

- Nem. Csak rosszul alszom.

- Túl sokat vagy egyedül – nézett rá Nedda vizslatva. – Én megbolondulnék, ha egyfolytában gondolkoznom kéne.

Rania nem tudott erre mit mondani. Nedda egyetértésként értelmezte a hallgatását.

- Ki fogunk innen vinni – döntötte el.

- Elfelejted, hogy nem hagyhatom el az iskolát – felelte Rania. A lehetőség, hogy végre kimozdulhat innen, olyan csábító volt, hogy szinte már fájt.

- Ó, Dumbledore biztosan...

- Nem! – kiáltott fel Rania. – Eszem ágában sincs bármit is kérni tőle!

- De miért? – döbbent meg Nedda a váratlan kitörésen.

- Ezt szerintem nem kell magyaráznom! Nem, ne is akarj rábeszélni – fojtotta Neddába a szót, - nincs az a pénz, hogy könyörögjek neki! Ha szórakoztatni akarsz, szerezz nekem egy memorosát inkább.

- Tényleg! – kapott az ötleten Nedda. - Kell, hogy legyen itt... Tudom már! Lupinnak egész gyűjteménye van belőle!

- Egyik ötleted jobb, mint a másik – csóválta a fejét Rania. Nem bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül Nedda igyekezetét, hogy felvidítsa. Igazán rendes tőle...

- Erről jut eszembe, beszéltél Tonksszal? – kérdezte Nedda.

- Ööö... nem, még nem találkoztam vele – felelte Rania. Nem akarta az igazat mondani. A rosszabbik verziót úgyis hamarosan megtudja, a jó viszont, úgy érezte, hiteltelenül hangzana a szájából.

- Pedig már visszajött állítólag, de én sem találtam... Mindegy, azért csak keresd meg! Fáradj be – nyitotta ki a Nagyterem ajtaját Nedda.

A terembe belépve Rania azonnal észrevette, hogy kisebb tanácskozás közepébe csöppentek. A legnagyobb asztalnál Dumbledore, Piton, Mordon és Flitwick beszélgetett elmerülten. Beléptükre a bájitaltan tanár kivételével mindannyian feléjük fordultak. Rania gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, és helyet foglalt Neddával a legtávolabbi asztalnál.

Piton közönyös arccal hallgatta tovább Mordon halkabbra vett beszámolóját. Az imént hátrafordulnia sem kellett, a többiek arcáról és Dumbledore Mordonra vetett figyelmeztető pillantásából rájöhetett, ki lépett a terembe, és a gondolatai most elkalandoztak a megbeszélésről. Abszurd módon úgy érezte, a nő átverte. Azt tudta magáról, hogy szinte soha nem változtatja meg senkiről a véleményét, és ezt helyénvalónak is érezte, hisz ha még saját ítélőképességét is megkérdőjelezi, ugyan mi biztos marad számára a világon? Kőbe vésett igazságokhoz egyszerűbb volt ragaszkodni, mint veszélyes vizeken lavírozva próbálgatni, merre is van az előre.

Rania Dangor azonban nem először bizonytalanította el az emberismeretébe vetett hitét. Már pusztán ennyi is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy egypár jól irányzott rúgással megpróbálja félresöpörni az útjából. De az, hogy ilyenkor végül újra és újra arra készteti, hogy a fejét fogja saját érthetetlen hiszékenysége miatt, most már kifejezett vérszomjat ébresztett benne. A nő nekitámadt valakinek, csak hogy jobban érezze magát – hogy ő is szinte rutinszerűen művelte ezt, az eszébe sem jutott. Ezer darabra törni a tükröt azért, amit mutat, ez volt a legkézenfekvőbb.

Ebben a pillanatban óriási csörömpölés hallatszott a plafon felől. Az egyik festett üvegablak tört darabokra, ahogy egy nagy, fekete bagoly vágódott be rajta. Mordon elképesztő reflexszel rántotta elő a pálcáját és bökött a leeső szilánkok felé, mire azok azonnal visszakerültek a helyükre. A madár egyenesen Dumbledore elé repült, és éktelen huhogással nyújtotta a lábát. Az asztalnál ülők valamennyien elsápadtak. Tudták, hogy a bagoly minden más társánál gyorsabb, de feltűnő mérete miatt a Rend csak a legnagyobb vészhelyzet esetén használja, ha valamiért egyéb kommunikációs eszköz éppen nem elérhető. Dumbledore villámgyorsan eloldozta a bagoly lábára erősített tekercset, és átfutotta a sorokat. Amikor leengedte a papírt, arca végtelen aggodalmat tükrözött.

- Arthur küldte. Éjjel kirabolták a Mágiatörténeti Múzeumot.

- Atyavilág, hiszen az tele volt Mardekár Malazár holmijaival! – kiáltott fel Flitwick.

- Pontosan – bólintott Dumbledore. – Arthur azt írja, az egész teremből eltűntették a tárgyakat, de ő biztos benne, hogy a rablókat valójában csak Mardekár dolgai érdekelték.

- De hát hogy jutottak be? – recsegte Mordon. – Annál jobban már csak a Gringottsot őrzik!

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy megerősödött. Annyira biztonságban érzi magát, hogy meg meri mutatni a hatalmát. – Dumbledore komoran Pitonra nézett. – Perselus, tudom, hogy...

- Már indulok is – állt fel Piton. Számított erre. - Amint tudok, jelentkezem. – Azzal minden további fölösleges szó nélkül elhagyta a termet.

Rania minden szót hallott. Egy pillanatig dermedten bámulta a bezáródó ajtót, majd felpattant és Piton után rohant.

- Piton professzor! – kiáltotta a folyosón.

A férfi megdermedt és végtelen lassúsággal megfordult. Hűvös tekintettel várta be a felé siető nőt.

- Igen? – kérdezte közönyösen. Tudta, mi következik.

- Piton professzor – ért oda Rania. – Ha visszamegy... – szeme ide-oda rebbent a férfi arcán, de mintha jégszobrot nézett volna, Piton vonásain egyetlen rezdülés sem látszott. Rania mélyet lélegzett. - Az apám...

- Magának aztán van bőr a képén – vetette oda neki Piton, és jól kiszámított, megvető pillantással mérte végig.

- Én csak...

- Maga csak micsoda?! Menjen vissza, van itt még éppen elég gyenge balek, nem fog unatkozni! – Azzal megfordult és folytatta útját a folyosón.

Rania egy másodperc alatt felocsúdott dermedtségéből.

- Várjon! – kiáltott Piton után. – Ez nem igaz, nem így volt! – Hirtelen iszonyú fontos lett számára, hogy a férfi ne higgye el, amit Black mondott.

Piton megállt és lassan megfordult. Ha a nő mindenáron szeretne egy pofonvágást, ám legyen!

- Nocsak. Most következik a mesedélután? – kérdezte halk, mézesmázos hangon.

- Lupin és Black nem tudnak semmit! Csak azt látták, hogy Tonks zokog, és egyből azt hitték, énmiattam! – Rania hangja megremegett. Nagyon szerette volna, ha Piton hisz neki, miközben végtelenül pitiánernek érezte, hogy egy ilyen ügyről egyáltalán beszélnie kell vele.

- Maga meg, puszta szeszélyből, magára vállalta, hogy igen, így történt – bólogatott Piton eltúlzott megértéssel. Pont ahogy a Nagyúr is szokta... Rania összerázkódott a belőle sugárzó maró gúnytól.

- Tonks megkért, hogy ne áruljam el! És igen, bármekkora ostobaság volt, de ez történt! Higgye el! – Rania hangja a mondat végére szinte suttogássá halkult. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a férfiból áradó nyílt megvetéssel, teljesen lebénult tőle.

– Mióta érdekli magát, hogy én mit hiszek? – kérdezte Piton unottan, és elfordult. Már nem telt öröme a játékban. Áldozata még csak nem is védekezett.

- Nem érdekel – vágta rá Rania magához térve. És most végre komolyan is gondolta. - Akkor beszél az apámmal? – szólt a távolodó férfi után. Maga sem tudta, miféle perverz mazochizmus vitte erre, hisz számíthatott rá, hogy Piton lecsapja a feldobott labdát. Nem is csalódott.

- Hogyne, egyéb dolgom sincs! Szerelmes levelet nem akar esetleg küldeni Malfoy barátjának?! – Azzal hátra sem nézve otthagyta a sápadtan, fejét rázva álló nőt.

***

Piton csak egy pillantást vetett a fölé magasodó gyönyörűséges katedrálisra, ahová érkezett, és céltudatosan ment tovább. Tudta, hogy a járókelők, de még a varázslók nagy része sem láthatja azt a hatalmas, lakótömbökből, cellákból és egy gigantikus központi épületből álló komplexumot, ahová tart. A Nagyúr zseniálisan rejtette el a főhadiszállását úgy, hogy gyakorlatilag egyik híve sem tudta volna megtalálni, ha ő nem akarja. Voldemort „birodalma" ugyanis sűrűn változtatta a helyét ura kénye-kedve szerint, és kizárólag a Sötét Jegy birtokosai voltak képesek megközelíteni.

Így volt ez fénykorában is, és a biztonsági intézkedések sohasem mondtak csődöt. És mióta újra testet öltött, minden korábbinál paranoiásabb lett. Régi hívei közül volt, aki nem tért vissza hozzá, volt, aki visszatért ugyan, de korábbi pozícióját sohasem szerezte vissza, és persze ott volt az a több száz új halálfaló, aki mind a Sötét Jegyet viselte a karján. A Sötét Nagyúr nem lett volna Sötét Nagyúr, ha mindenkinek szabad bejárást biztosít a halálfaló-táborba – egyetlen alkalommal tett kivételt: mikor a Jegy viselői az újoncokat hozták magukkal. Piton bármily járatos volt is a fekete mágiában, Voldemort újjáéledt hatalmának mélységei mindig elképesztették. A Nagyúr most is biztosra ment: egyszerűen nem létezett olyan erő, amely meg tudta volna közelíteni a táborát, ha ő nem akarta, és Pitonnak még elképzelése sem volt arról, milyen módon érte ezt el. A táborba ugyanis egyetlen módon lehetett bejutni: hoppanáláskor a Sötét Jegyre szorítani a jobb kezet – és ennyi. Minden más a Nagyúron múlt - ő már rég megjelölte azon keveseket, akik a hívása nélkül is eljuthattak a táborba, ha mondandójuk volt. Mert a Jegy valóban összekötötte vele viselőit. Minél közelebb engedte őket magához Voldemort, annál inkább.

Piton most tehát egy több mint fél évezrede a helyén álló, csipkézett katedrális árnyékába érkezett. Volt valami cinizmus abban, ahogy Voldemort a tábora helyét általában kiválasztotta, de ő azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy a Nagyúr azért szeret a muglik szent helyeinek közelében tanyázni, mert a régi mugli papoknak még volt valami halvány sejtelmük a mágiáról, mikor az isteneik házának helyét kijelölték, és így az itt összpontosuló erőket is könnyűszerrel felhasználhatta tábora védelmében.

A táborban egyenesen a központi, palotaszerű épület felé igyekezett. A Nagyúr valamiért vonzódott a grandiózus építményekhez. Dumbledore egyszer elejtett valami olyasmit, hogy talán a Roxfort iránt érez nosztalgiát, de Piton nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Voldemort bármi iránt is képes lenne ilyesmire.

A palotába érve azonban rögtön tudta, hogy a Nagyúr nincs itt: a máskor szokásos, ugrásra készen álló hívek sorfalából senki nem volt a folyosókon. Baljós előérzete támadt, Voldemort eddig még, amennyire tudta, soha nem hagyta el a táborát, amióta újra testet öltött. Ennyire megerősödött már? Eszébe jutottak a múzeumból elrabolt holmik, és megszaporázta lépteit. Benyitott a „trónterembe", a nehéz faajtó zajtalanul tárult ki. A teremben álló nő mégis rögtön felkapta a fejét. Pitont felismerve torz mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Már vártalak – mondta Bellatrix.

- Hol van a Nagyúr? – kérdezte Piton egykedvűen, és közben gyorsan felmérte a terepet. Veszélyt szimatolt. A teremben azonban senki nem volt rajtuk kívül.

- Dolga akadt. Addig én felelek a tábor biztonságáért – felelte a nő nem titkolt büszkeséggel a hangjában.

- Elhagyta a tábort? – kérdezte Piton még mindig olyan hangon, mintha unalmában csevegne.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez rád tartozik – csattant Bellatrix éles hangja. – Ha valami új hírt hoztál, add át nekem!

- Inkább nem – felelte a férfi gunyorosan. A hatás nem is maradt el.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy büntetlenül visszaélhetsz a Nagyúr bizalmával! – sivította Bellatrix, és közelebb jött. – Én átlátok rajtad!

- Valóban? – kérdezte Piton unottan. – Ha megbocsátasz... – és az ajtó felé fordult. Az összeroncsolt arcú férfi láttán azonban önkéntelenül hátrahőkölt. Nem vette észre, mikor lépett mögéje Dangor. Most már azonban minden érzéke vigyázzban állt. – Gyógyulnak a sebeid – állapította meg gúnyosan.

- Amiket neked köszönhetek – válaszolta Dangor vészjóslóan. – Remélem, most már tudsz magyarázatot adni a történtekre! – Jobb kezével mintegy mellékesen a talárja zsebébe nyúlt.

- Elszúrtad, én nem tehetek róla – Piton egyszerre próbálta szemmel tartani Bellatrixot és Dangort is. – És ezt a Nagyúr is tudja.

- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Dangor halkan, és közelebb lépett. – Mindenesetre sohasem szólt bele, hogyan intézzük el egymás között az ügyeinket, igaz?

- Csak nem akartok megtámadni? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton, és nem mozdult. – Azért én nem nagyon bíznék benne, hogy nem érdekli majd, ha rárontotok a leghasznosabb emberére.

- A leghasznosabb emberére?! – kiabálta Bellatrix, és egy szempillantás alatt a férfi előtt termett. Dangor azonban megfogta a pálcát Piton gyomrába döfő kezét.

- Nyugi! Nem akarjuk megölni, igaz? Mindössze figyelmeztetjük, hogy rajta tartjuk a szemünket – mondta a nő felé fordulva, majd hirtelen pálcát rántott, és a bájitaltan tanárra szegezte. - _Incarcerous! _– kiáltotta, de Piton résen volt.

- _Protego!_ – fogta a férfire a pálcáját ugyanabban a pillanatban, és villámgyorsan Bellatrix felé fordult.

Nem voltak illúziói, sejtette, hogy azok ketten előbb-utóbb legyőznék. Valószínűleg mindannyian ugyanannyira voltak járatosak a fekete mágiában - amit nyilvánvalóan bevetnének ellene -, viszont Piton soha nem számított különösképpen kiemelkedő párbajozónak, míg Dangor büszke volt párbajtudományára, fiatal korában állítólag bajnokságokat is nyert. Nem szándékozott megvárni, miféle figyelmeztetésre gondolt a férfi vele kapcsolatban, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy míg Bellatrixot valószínűleg el tudta volna téríteni szándékától, a szétroncsolt arcú varázslót eszeveszett éhség hajtja, hogy valakin bosszút álljon híresen jóképű vonásai elvesztéséért. Erre számítania kellett volna, de most már csak a menekülés maradt az egyetlen esélye. Soha nem volt az a fajta, aki az eszeveszett, melldöngető erőfitogtatást választja a túlélés esélye helyett. Az maradjon meg a griffendéleseknek.

- Vigyázz, elmenekül! – sivította Bellatrix, és vörös villanást küldött Piton felé, aki addigra már kéken derengő taszító pajzsot vont maga köré, így sértetlenül tudott az ajtó felé rohanni. A kijárat azonban egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt előle, mintha sosem lett volna. Hátát az ajtó hűlt helyének vetve nézett farkasszemet két ellenfelével. Tudta, hogy a taszító pajzsa azonnal szertefoszlik, ahogy az első varázslatot végrehajtja. Patthelyzetben voltak.

- És most? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Megvárjuk, míg a Nagyúr visszatér?

- Itt most én parancsolok – vicsorgott Bellatrix. – Ha akarom, százan rontanak rád!

- Csak tessék – intett Piton. – Aztán reménykedj, hogy a Nagyúr értékelni fogja, mire használtad ki a távollétét. Nem hiszem, hogy az erőfitogtatás nagyon a kedvére lenne.

- Menjen – mondta Dangor Bellatrixnak, le nem véve a szemét Pitonról. – Lesz még alkalom. – Pálcájával azonban egy mozdulatot sem tett, hogy az ajtót a helyére varázsolja. Helyette provokatív, gúnyos tekintettel figyelte Pitont, aki tudta, hogy egyetlen esélye, ha gyorsabb, mint Dangor. Egy pillanatig nem hitte el, hogy a férfi majd mozdulatlanul nézi, ahogy kisétál. Pedig el kellett tűnnie, magában egyáltalán nem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy Voldemort nem találná szórakoztatónak, ahogy Bellatrixék elbánnak vele. Csak egy másodpercig gondolkodott.

- Volna egy javaslatom. Azt hiszem, a Nagyúr... – kezdett bele lassan egy figyelemelterelő mondatba, és közben olyan hirtelen mozdult, ahogy csak tudott. Pálcájával a háta mögé intve már vágódott is ki az újra helyére került ajtón, de mégsem volt elég gyors. Egy vakító villanás a lábán találta el, és felbukott. Háta mögül átkok kezdtek záporozni rá, és pillanatokon belül elzsibbasztotta a csontjáig hatoló fájdalom. A szemébe folyó vértől alig látott. A vaktában lövöldözött pajzsbűbájok és bénító átkai valamelyike bizonyára célba talált, mert a felé suhanó fénycsóvák száma hirtelen lecsökkent. Így is úgy érezte, hamarosan egy csepp vére sem marad, a testét mély sebek borították mindenhol. Szédelegve felhúzta a taszító pajzsot, és különvált tudatától.

15


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet**

Piton nem értette, hogyan sikerülhetett hoppanálnia. Minden mindegy alapon próbálta meg, de egy knútot nem adott volna a sikerért. A roxforti birtok bejáratát látva azonban megkönnyebbülni sem volt ereje. Innen pedig már gyalogolnia kell, egészen az iskoláig. Mindjárt... csak még egy kicsit pihenni...

Valami megbökte a vállát. Hihetetlen lassúsággal volt csak képes a fejét felemelni. Szeme előtt pompázatos tollakat látott. Fawkes! És kínálja a hátát. Fawkes érte jött. Dumbledore küldte... Hát persze, ő tudja, hogy hordágyra semmi pénzért nem feküdne. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, átkulcsolta a madár nyakát, és megkönnyebbülten behunyta a szemét. Tudta, hogy nem fog leesni, Fawkes elbírja.

Nem tudta, percekig vagy évekig repült a főnix hátán. Az iskola előtt a madár finoman földet ért, és ő hirtelen Dumbledore előtt találta magát. Az igazgató erősen tartotta a vállánál fogva.

- Perselus! Szentséges ég, azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell mennie!

- Nem, majd én... – suttogta Piton, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy képes legyen megállni a saját lábán.

- Ne gyerekeskedjen! Súlyosan megsebesült...

- Honnan...

- Miss Dangortól.

Piton az egyre inkább elhatalmasodó bódulata ellenére is elcsodálkozott. Aztán karjába hirtelen szörnyű fájdalom hasított. A seb felszakadt, vére eláztatta Dumbledore talárját. Minden elhomályosult előtte...

Dumbledore éppen hogy csak el tudta kapni az összeroskadó alakot. Egy intésére hordágy termett előtte. Most úgysem tud tiltakozni… Végigfektette rajta Pitont, miközben a fejét csóválta. Méghogy majd ő! Hiszen alig van benne élet!

Percek múlva már aggódva hallgatta Madam Pomfrey sápítozását, ahogy alaposan megvizsgálta az eszméletlen beteget.

- Poppy – szakította félbe, – nem tudjuk pontosan, mi történt vele, de úgy látom, Fawkes meg sem próbálta a sebeit beforrasztani. Maga meg tudja tenni?

- Persze, hogy meg tudom! Viszont ez a mély eszméletlenség azt jelenti, annyira erősek a fájdalmai, hogy a tudata inkább kikapcsolt! Nem fog egyhamar magához térni.

- Nem számít. Lássa csak el a sebeit! Addig jobb is, hogy nincs magánál.

Madam Pomfrey elsietett a szobája irányába. Dumbledore egy perc múlva már hallotta is az ajtón átszűrődő motyogást és csörömpölést. Tudta, hogy az asszony begyógyítja a sebeket. Efelől nem volt kétsége. De mi lesz az egyéb sebekkel? A láthatatlanokkal? Általában hamar el tudta hallgattatni lelkiismerete hangját, valahányszor Piton halálos kockázatot vállalt az ő kedvéért, hisz a végső célért küzdöttek mindannyian, és a bájitaltan tanár pontosan tudta, hogy bármikor kiszállhat... De eddig a férfi nem szenvedett fizikai sérüléseket. Most azonban a sebeit látva az igazgatóra rátört a szomorúság. El nem tudta képzelni, mi válthatta ki Voldemort haragját, hogy ilyet tett Pitonnal, márpedig csak ő lehetett... De ezt úgysem tudja meg, amíg magához nem tér. Majd holnap...

Hirtelen meghűlt benne a vér. Rosszat sejtve nyúlt Piton talárjának zsebébe. Egy tenyérnyi üveget húzott elő belőle, amelynek oldalán rovátkák és számok sorakoztak. A fény felé tartotta az üveget, majd az ölébe ejtette a kezét. _Ez_ pedig nem várhat holnapig. És egy Stimula ide kevés.

Kettőt tapsolt, mire a semmiből egy házimanó termett előtte.

- Dumlidor professzor! – sipította a manó. – Végre! Dobby ugye tehet valamit Dumlidorért?

- Igen, Dobby. Kérlek, menj el Miss Dangorhoz, és add át ezt neki – azzal pár sort firkantott egy cetlire, és a manó kezébe nyomta. – Siess!

***

Rania felhúzott lábakkal gubbasztott az ágya tetején. Bár szigorúan ráparancsoltak, hogy pihenjen, nem volt rá képes. Agyában egyfolytában azok a szörnyű látomások keringtek. Az összekaszabolt, vérző Piton... Csak a sebeket látta, hogy mitől támadtak, nem tudta, de így is borzasztó volt. Rania összerázkódott. Remélte, akarta, hogy ezúttal csalja meg a képzelete. Hogy ne legyen valóság, amit látott. De lelke mélyén tudta, hogy valóság volt.

Egy másodpercig sem időzött el annál, hogy miért is érezte ilyen élesen mindazt, ami történt. Tudta, hogy most már nem odázhatja el tovább, de majd ha a saját szemével látta, hogy túlélte, hogy visszatér, akkor végiggondolja, miért kapcsolódik össze vele ennyire gyakran, ennyire erősen. Csak előbb lássa már... Nem, nem Piton személye miatt, dehogy... De senki nem érdemli meg, hogy ilyen sebeket kapjon...

Rania a térde közé hajtotta a fejét. Hülye vagyok, hülye vagyok, hajtogatta. Aggódik érte, pont érte, a kémért... aki ráadásul állandóan bohócot csinál belőle, egyik percben önmagához képest még barátságosnak is mondható, a másikban meg mintha mindenkinél jobban megvetné. Mire jó ez az állandó húzd meg, ereszd meg játék?! A többieknél pontosan lehet tudni, hogy mi a helyzet, de nála?!

Eltökélten végigvetette magát az ágyon, és állig betakarózott. Most pedig aludni fog, és kész.

- Rania Dangor! – sipította egy hang a füle mellett olyan hirtelen, hogy Rania majdnem kiugrott az ágyból ijedtében.

- Ki az? – ült fel rémülten. A sötétben az orráig sem látott.

- Dobby az, Dobby! Rania Dangornak azonnal el kell ezt olvasnia!

- Mi... kicsoda? Mit?

- Dumlidor professzor küldi! – A vékony hang szinte remegett a türelmetlenségtől.

Rania csettintést hallott, és végre fény áradt szét a szobában. Döbbenten vette észre a házimanót, aki egy papírdarabot lengetett az orra előtt. Hát persze, itt is vannak manók! Nekik is volt otthon – apjával azon gyakorolták az új átkokat, - de hogy itt is... Na ennyit a nagy egyenlősdijükről, húzta el a száját. Elvette a manótól a levelet és széthajtogatta.

_Miss Dangor,_

_Piton professzor visszatért. Sürgősen szüksége van a segítségére. A gyengélkedőn várjuk. _

_Dumbledore _

Rania egy pillanatig meredten nézte a levelet, majd gondolkodás nélkül kiugrott az ágyból. Kiráncigált egy köpenyt a szekrényből, és már rohanás közben terítette magára. El nem tudta képzelni, mihez kellhet pont az ő segítsége. De azt írja, visszatért... Akkor tehát él, különben mit keresne a gyengélkedőn?! Mindenféle rémképek rajzottak az agyában, egyik bizarrabb volt, mint a másik. Mire a betegszobához ért, már sikerült magát halálra rémítenie.

Dumbledore a kivágódó ajtó csattanására felnézett. A nő arcába nézve röpke elégedettséget érzett. Lám, azonnal itt van, pedig ő kérte... és _mégis_ itt van.

Rania az eszméletlenül fekvő Piton láttán beigazolódni látta minden korábbi sejtését. A halálsápadt, sebekkel borított arcon világosan látszott, hogy mennyire fájdalmasak lehettek a sérülései. De Madam Pomfrey kenőcse, amellyel a javasasszony éppen az utolsó, a férfi karján lévő sebet kezelte, csodát művelt. A sebszélek azonnal hegedni kezdtek, lobogó vörösségük lohadni látszott. Akkor tehát minden rendben van, nem? Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki értette a néma kérdést.

- Poppy, legyen szíves, egy pillanatig hagyjon magunkra. Addig készítse el az erősítő főzetet.

A javasasszony döbbent arccal nézett az igazgatóra, de szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

- Miss Dangor – fordult Rania felé az igazgató. – Azért kértem, hogy jöjjön ide, mert csak maga tudja felébreszteni Piton professzort.

- Felébreszteni? De... miért akarja felébreszteni, amikor csak szenvedne?! Hogy jut ilyen az eszébe?! Akar tőle valamit, ugye? – Rania fellobbanó gyűlölettel nézett a kék szemekbe.

Dumbledore pontosan tudta, mire gondol a nő.

- Rossz nyomon jár – mondta lassan. – Nagyon fontos, hogy még ma igyon _ebből_ – azzal egy apró üveget nyújtott a nő felé.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Rania összeráncolt homlokkal. Fejében újra sorjázni kezdtek a rémképek.

- Ne törődjön most ezzel. De muszáj, érti, létfontosságú, hogy kapjon belőle, még ma! Neki fontos! Megteszi?

Rania csak egy másodpercig gondolkozott. Nem, Dumbledore biztos nem ártana Pitonnak. Akkor pedig tényleg fontos lehet az a valami.

- Igen. De kell egy pálca.

- Használja ezt – nyúlt az igazgató a férfi talárjának zsebébe.

Rania elfogódottan markolta meg Piton pálcáját. Valamiért úgy érezte, ezzel a férfi legmélyebb magánterületére tévedt. Ha felébred és meglátja... Lélekben felkészült a dühös reakcióra, és felhúzta a ruhája ujját.

- Segíthetek? – szólalt meg egy ismeretlen hang mellettük. Rania villámgyorsan rántotta csuklójáig a köpeny ujját.

- Nem, Mr. Shinawatra, köszönjük szépen – mondta az igazgató.

- A professzor úr talán megsérült? – érdeklődött az indiai. Rania szemügyre vette a gyógyítót, akit McGalagonyhoz hívtak. A férfinak kávébarna bőre, nagy, fekete szeme és hatalmas turbánja volt.

- Ó, csak néhány horzsolás – felelte Dumbledore. – De Poppynak lehet, hogy tudnánk segíteni. Jöjjön, kérdezzük meg, nincs-e szüksége négy dolgos kézre. – Azzal karjánál fogva finoman elterelte Shinawatrát az ágytól.

Rania értette, hogy Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy a gyógyító megtudja, merre járt Piton, és hogyan akarják magához téríteni. De ezért képes volt őt magára hagyni egy eszméletlen emberrel, pálcával a kezében?! Egy röpke pillanatra megrészegült a lehetőségtől. Elképzelte, ahogy a pálca segítségével kiszabadul a Roxfortból, mindent és mindenkit elsöpörve az útjából... Megöli Dumbledore-t… és visszatér... hova is?

Hirtelen kijózanodott. Az öreg nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem megy sehova, mikor itt van Darius. És mikor Pitonnak talán az élete múlik azon, hogy ő most magához térítse. Persze, hogy nem fogja csak úgy itthagyni! Bár Dumbledore-t attól még megölhetné… Összerázkódott. Előbb Piton...

Gyorsan felgyűrte köpenye ujját, hogy hozzáférjen a Sötét Jegyhez. Mostanában nagyon vigyázott, hogy rá se nézzen, de most muszáj volt. A rátörő rossz érzést félresöpörve egy pillanat alatt elvégezte a varázslatot. Piton szeme azonnal felpattant, arca pedig megvonaglott a fájdalomtól. Amikor észrevette az ágya szélén kivont pálcával ülő Raniát, döbbenet ült ki az arcára.

- Mi a...? – Elakadt, ahogy felismerte a nő kezében tartott pálcát. Az ő pálcája! Mi folyik itt? Csak nem akarja megölni? Az apja talán kapcsolatba lépett vele?

- Dumbledore professzor kért meg, hogy térítsem magához. Azt mondja, magának feltétlenül innia kell ebből – nyújtotta Piton felé az üveget.

A férfi szemén soha nem látott kifejezés suhant át. Hitetlenkedés, bizonytalanság, rémület... Egy pillanatig rettentően sebezhetőnek tűnt. Rania tisztában volt vele, hogy annak az üvegnek valami rendkívüli jelentősége lehet, ha Piton még az álarcáról is megfeledkezett miatta. És halványan sejtette azt is, hogy megfizeti ő még az árát, amiért így látta.

Piton kikapta a nő kezéből az üveget. Egy másodpercig tanulmányozta az oldalán lévő rovátkákat, majd kihúzta a dugót, és aprót kortyolt belőle. Amikor leengedte az üveget, mély levegőt vett. Vajon tudja, mi ez a folyadék? A gondolat, hogy Dumbledore beavatta az ő legbensőbb magánügyébe, dühöt és rémületet váltott ki belőle. Meg kellene kérdezni... Nem, még azt hinné, olyan fontos ez...

- Nem, nem mondott semmit – szólalt meg Rania, aki le sem vette a szemét a férfi arcáról.

- Nem tudom, miről beszél – mordult rá Piton. Dühös volt és értetlen. A nő nem legilimens, vagy igen?! Most nem üzent neki semmit! A zöldesbarna szemek azonban továbbra is az arcára tapadtak. Egy másodperc alatt felöltötte szokásos szobormerev arckifejezését.

- Miss Dangor, rendkívül megható, hogy a pálcámat nem fordította ellenem – ragadta ki a nő kezéből a pálcát. – De fájdalom, a továbbiakban sajnos nélkülöznöm kell értékes társaságát – mondta a tőle telhető legmaróbb gúnnyal. Sajgó elégedettséggel látta, hogy a nő arca elborul. – Ha kifelé megy, szóljon az igazgató úrnak, hogy azonnal beszélnem kell vele. – Azzal lehunyta a szemét. Gyógyuló sebei újult erővel kezdtek égni, de inkább a nyelvét harapta volna le, minthogy kimutassa a fájdalmát.

Rania egyetlen szó nélkül állt fel. Ennyire már régen nem érezte megsértve magát. És ezeknek tesz ő állandóan szívességeket?!

- Dumbledore – nyitott be kopogás nélkül a gyógyítói szobába –, felébredt. Engem pedig hagyjanak végre békén! – vágta oda és kiszáguldott a gyengélkedőről.

Dumbledore felkapta a fejét a nő hangjából áradó dühre. Erre számíthatott volna, Piton nem viseli el, ha valaki gyengének látja. De most Rania volt az egyetlen, aki segíthetett. Majd megérti...

– Hogy érzi magát? – lépett oda a bájitaltan tanár ágyához. Kérdeznie is fölösleges volt. A verejtékező arcon, pengevékonyra szorított szájon világosan látszott, hogy fájdalmai vannak. – Igya meg ezt, ettől nem érez majd semmit – nyújtotta felé a kezében tartott gőzölgő kupát.

- Nem kell – tolta el a kezét Piton. – Szükségem van a tudatomra. El kell mondanom valamit, méghozzá most.

Dumbledore becsukta a gyógyítói szoba ajtaját, hogy a bent tevékenykedő Madam Pomfrey és Shinawatra egy szót se hallhassanak.

- Hallgatom.

- A Nagyúr elhagyta a tábort. Nem tudom, merre jár, de megerősödött, az biztos.

Dumbledore hátrahajtott fejjel töprengett egy percig. Voldemort tudomásuk szerint még soha nem hagyta el a táborhelyét, amióta visszatért. Pitonnak igaza van, ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy megerősödött. Talán a múzeumból elrabolt tárgyakat használta fel? És mi bírhatta rá, hogy kimerészkedjen? Igaz, elmehetett például szövetségeseket győzködni, de pont annyi eséllyel akár a mágiaügyi minisztert is kínozhatta éppen.

- Nem is találkozott vele? – kérdezte aztán.

- Csak Bellatrixszal és Keren Dangorral.

- Csak nem ők tették ezt magával?! – meredt rá az igazgató.

- De igen. Nyomatékosítani akarták, hogy nem bíznak bennem.

Dumbledore magába merülve járkált fel-alá. Ennyi erővel bárki más is gondolhatja ugyanígy... Nem lenne szabad többé odaengedni... A férfira nézett, aki lehunyta a szemét és belesüppedt a párnájába.

- Bocsásson meg, már megyek is. Pihenjen – szabadkozott az igazgató.

Piton nem tiltakozott. Az ólmos fáradtság szinte belepréselte a matracba. Az elalvás előtti utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy legalább tizenöt éve nem aludt a gyengélkedőn...

***

Rania hosszan kapaszkodott az asztal sarkába. Lehajtott fejjel várta, hogy elmúljon végre a szörnyű szédülés. Megint egész éjjel nem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem. Amint elszenderedett, azonnal jöttek a rémálmok. Amikor pedig ébren volt, egyfolytában a gyengélkedőn történtek jártak a fejében. Reggelre már úgy érezte, megbolondul.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. Most már gyakorlatilag majdnem két hete nem aludt egyáltalán. Arra pedig kevés remény volt, hogy a rémálmok maguktól elmúljanak. Elhatározta, hogy félreteszi büszkeségét, és altatószert kér Madam Pomfrey-tól.

Kivánszorgott a szobából, de a lábai mintha ólomból lettek volna. A gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt azonban megtorpant. Egészen megfeledkezett arról, hogy Piton valószínűleg még mindig itt van! Megfordult, de a falnak kellett támaszkodnia, annyira megszédült.

- Rania! Hozzád indultunk, de láttam, hogy erre jössz! – hallott hirtelen egy csengő hangot. Kinyitotta a szemét. Tonks közeledett, és a karjánál fogva húzta maga után Lupint, aki egy kosarat tartott a kezében.

- Te jó ég, mi van veled, beteg vagy?! – kérdezte Tonks rémülten, amint meglátta Raniát. Szemei ezúttal szinte sárgák voltak, mint Madam Hooch-nak, fején pedig óriási, piros rokokó hajkorona pompázott. Rania tisztán leolvashatta a lány arcáról, milyen látványt nyújthat ő most.

- Nem, nem – felelte gyorsan és kiegyenesedett. Szerencsére a szédülés elmúlt. – Engem kerestél? – kérdezte szándékosan nem nézve Lupinra.

- Igen! – Tonks még mindig aggódva figyelte. - Remus mondani akar neked valamit – folytatta és Lupinra nézett.

- Miss Dangor, azt hiszem, bocsánatkéréssel tartozom – kezdte Lupin. - Elhamarkodottan ítéltem meg, amikor azt hittem, durva volt Tonksszal. Most már tudom, hogy nem volt igazam. Kérem, bocsásson meg.

Rania döbbenten nézett Tonksra, aki azonnal értette.

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy hagyom, hogy mindenki azt higgye, te készítettél ki? – nevetett vidáman. – Természetesen azonnal elmondtam Remusnak, hogy én elsírtam neked a bánatomat, te pedig csak falaztál nekem. – Jelentőségteljes pillantásából Rania megértette, hogy Tonks nem indokolta meg Lupinnak a sírás okát.

- Bár nem értem, mi ez a nagy titokzatoskodás, de nyilván nem tartozik rám – mondta Lupin komor pillantást vetve Tonksra. – De mindegy is. A lényeg, hogy rosszat feltételeztem magáról, pedig éppen hogy segítségére volt Tonksnak.

- Ó – Rania csak ennyit bírt kinyögni. Nem bírt visszaemlékezni, mikor kért tőle bocsánatot bárki is. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy az emberek elismerjék, ha tévednek – ő se tette soha. Ráadásul Lupinnak valójában nem is volt miért bocsánatot kérnie! Vajon mire megy ki ez az egész? A férfi borostyán szemébe nézve azonban látta, hogy a férfi tényleg komolyan gondolja, amit mond, és némi szorongással várja a válaszát.

- Mr. Black azért elég szépen nekem esett – szedte össze magát Rania.

- Igen, tudom, és az ő nevében is elnézést kell kérnem. Ő nagyon forrófejű, tudja... és tizenkét év ártatlanul az Azkabanban... soha nem fog senkinek megbocsátani, akinek bármi köze van a... a...

- Halálfalókhoz – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Rania komoran.

- Hát... igen – felelte kelletlenül Lupin.

- Az ő nevében nem kell elnézést kérnie. De magára természetesen nem haragszom, semmi okom rá. Teljes joggal gondolta, amit gondolt – mondta fásultan Rania, és igyekezett úrrá lenni az újabb szédülési hullámon.

- Ne beszélj badarságokat! – kiáltotta Tonks. – Mindannyian tudjuk, mennyit segítettél már!

Rania megvonta a vállát. Nem volt kedve erről vitatkozni. Lupinra nézet, és igyekezett legyűrni a kényelmetlen érzést, ami a közelében elfogta. Most nem haraphatja meg... A gondolatra halvány mosoly futott át az arcán. Lupin észrevette és megkönnyebbülten nézett rá.

- Örülök, hogy nincs harag! Azt hiszem, tényleg jobban kéne bíznom Tonks ítéletében – fordult a piros hajú lány felé, és egy pillanatra rajta felejtette a szemét. Tonks elvörösödve nézett vissza rá. Micsoda idióták, gondolta Rania, ahogy nézte őket. De tudta, hogy nem örülnének, ha beleszólna, és miért is tenné? Semmi köze hozzájuk. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Bárcsak alhatna végre...

- Miss Dangor, majd' elfelejtettem – ocsúdott fel Lupin. – Ezt magának hoztam – nyújtotta felé a kezében szorongatott kosarat.

Rania belenézett, és meglepett örömmel szisszent fel. A kosárban a világ legcsúnyább növénye lapult. Cserepéből egyetlen hosszú, barna tölcsér nőtt ki, amit lüktető zöld kelések borítottak.

- Egy memorosa! – kiáltott fel. – Nahát...

- Nedda mondta, hogy szeretne egyet – mondta Lupin örömmel a fogadtatás láttán.

- Igen, de... de ez nagyon drága... Úgy értem, tudom, milyen értékes, nehéz szaporítani, meg minden... – Rania nem akarta elhinni, hogy Lupin egy memorosát ad neki ajándékba. Tudta, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem gazdag, és azt is tudta, milyen fáradságos munka egy memorosát felnevelni. És hogy pont őneki adjon egy vérfarkas ajándékot? Nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot.

- Emiatt ne aggódjon, nekem sok van. Mindenkitől ilyet kapok ajándékba. Gyűjtöm őket – felelte Lupin nem titkolt büszkeséggel. – Éppen azért akartam magának is adni belőle. Hogy lássa, komolyan gondolom, hogy bánom, ami történt, és értékelem, hogy ilyen jó barátnője Tonksnak.

Rania egy pillanatig zavartan nézett rá. Barátnője Tonksnak? Kissé túlzásokba esik Lupin.

- És tud is valamit? – kérdezte inkább a növényre nézve.

- Persze, üreset nem akartam adni. De megváltoztathatja, ha nem tetszik a történetem.

- Szóval a magáé? – lepődött meg Rania. Nahát, ki gondolta volna egy vérfarkasról?

- Persze – mosolygott szégyenlősen a férfi. – Amit a boltokban lehet kapni, azok mind elképesztően bugyuták. Jobban szeretek magam eljátszadozni velük, amíg nem vagyok az eredménnyel megelégedve.

- Remus nagyon jókat szokott kitalálni – szólt közbe Tonks. – De nekem nem akar adni, mert ha egy szobában alszom eggyel, az álmom mindig belekeveredik a sztoriba, és összezagyválom az egészet. Mindig elfelejtem lezárni – magyarázta.

- Ez velem is mindig előfordult annak idején – bólogatott Rania, - bár én mindig lezártam őket, de így is... Nem baj, majd a fürdőszobába teszem – tette hozzá sietve.

- Mondtam, hogy megváltoztathatja. Anélkül nem is az igazi – mondta mosolyogva Lupin.

- Tudom, gyerekkoromban én is imádtam őket. – Rania a falnak támasztotta a fejét, mert úgy érezte, már tartani sem bírja.

- Azért mégiscsak jó, ha megnéz Madam Pomfrey. Tényleg betegnek látszol. Ide indultál, ugye? – kérdezte Tonks és már nyúlt is a kilincsért.

- Ne, én nem... – kiáltotta Rania, de elkésett.

- Hé, ez nyitva volt! – mondta Tonks csodálkozva, és szélesre tárva az ajtót már húzta is befele Raniát. – Nahát, Piton professzor! – torpant meg.

Rania tehetetlenül követte. Pont ezt akarta elkerülni. A férfi a szoba közepén állt, és éppen leírhatatlan arckifejezéssel tűrte, hogy Madam Pomfrey a nyakára kenjen valami sárgászöld kenőcsöt. Beléptükre mindketten felnéztek. Rania nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nézzen Pitonra, akinek azonban semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni a szeméből. A nő tudta, hogy előbb fog Voldemort Bogoly Berti cukorkát osztogatni mugligyerekeknek, minthogy Piton beismerje, hogy igazságtalan volt. Gyorsan visszafojtotta a gondolattól hirtelen támadt mosolyát, de a férfi megkeményedő tekintetéből látta, hogy így is észrevette.

- Mindjárt végzünk, egy perc, Professzor – mondta Madam Pomfrey. – Szükséged van valamire, Tonks?

- Tulajdonképpen Rania jött ide... Azt hiszem, beteg – Tonks bíztatóan nézett Raniára, aki legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna. Ebben a pillanatban már semmi pénzért nem nézett volna Pitonra. Bár eddig azt hitte, a legrosszabb, ami most történhet, hogy az ő füle hallatára kell Madam Pomfrey-tól altatót kérnie, de most rájött, hogy van ennél rosszabb is. Most biztos azt hiszi, őmiatta jött ide!

- Csak valami altatót szeretnék kérni – mondta gyorsan, és zsebre tett kezét ökölbe szorítva várta a választ. Ne kérdezősködj, könyörgöm, szuggerálta Madam Pomfrey-t.

- Aha – nézett rá gyanakodva a javasasszony. – És mi célból?

- Mert nem tudok aludni, azért – válaszolt Rania összeszorított szájjal, és gyűlölte, hogy az arca vörösen lángol.

- Nahát – fonta össze a karjait Madam Pomfrey. – Csak nem a lelkiismerete bántja?!

Rania megtépázott idegeinek ez már sok volt.

- Tudja mit?! Tartsa meg a kotyvalékát! – kiabálta, azzal sarkon fordult és kirohant a betegszobából.

Madam Pomfrey csak hápogni tudott.

- Nahát! Látták ezt?!

- Miért nem segítettél neki, Poppy? – kérdezte szigorúan Tonks. – Láttad, hogy milyen állapotban van. Kötelességed segíteni rajta!

- Megérdemli – jelentette ki Madam Pomfrey, de a szeme gyanúsan kezdett csillogni.

- Jaj, Poppy – karolta át a vállát Tonks. – Tudom, hogy szörnyű itt látni, de nem ő ölte meg a fiadat!

- Én... Piton professzor, hova megy? – kiáltotta a javasasszony. – Még nem végeztünk!

- Majd visszajövök – vetette oda Piton és otthagyta őket.

Egyenesen a szobájába ment. Az ablakhoz sietett és szélesre tárta. Friss szélroham csapódott az arcába, haja összevissza táncolt a szeme előtt.

Az előbb a gyengélkedőn minden egyes szót hallott, ami a folyosóról szűrődött be. Gyűlölt tévedni, ennél jobban már csak azt gyűlölte, amikor ezt mások előtt tette. Most pedig megint kénytelen volt elismerni magának, hogy tévedett Rania Dangorral kapcsolatban. És a nő van nyeregben, mert tudja ezt.

Pitont soha nem érdekelte, igazságtalan-e valakivel, vagy sem. Tisztában volt vele, hogy félelmetes hírét nagy részben ennek is köszönheti. Mert tudják róla, hogy nem rejti véka alá a véleményét, és cseppet sem törődik vele, ennek milyen hatása van a hallgatóságára. És most sem fog.

Hátralépett az ablaktól és becsukta. Az ablaküveg halványan visszatükrözte összeráncolt homlokát, a szája mellett húzódó kemény árkokat. Azért azt meg kell hagyni, hogy a nő tényleg teljesen ki van merülve. Árnyéka önmagának. És Madam Pomfrey, aki csak a folyosói beszélgetés végén érkezett a szobába, a lényegre tapintott azzal a kérdéssel. Ha viszont tényleg a lelkiismerete, akkor... nem! A nő halálfaló! Nem tévedhet még ebben is!

A fotelhez lépett, és felmarkolta a melodumot. Az állához emelte, de egy fia dallam nem jutott eszébe. Nem halálfaló, dongott az agyában. Egy igazi halálfaló soha nem segített volna Lupint magához téríteni, azzal sem törődött volna, hogy az öccse gyereke veszélyben van, és egészen biztosan nem falazott volna Tonksnak, hogy valami idióta kis problémáját leplezze! Nem segített volna őrajta sem. Alvásproblémái pedig végképp nem lennének.

Piton a fotelbe ejtette a hangszert, és a bájitalos szekrényéhez lépett. Kivette belőle a sirókakivonatot tartalmazó üveget, és elgondolkozva billegette az ujjai között. A nő ellen sok minden szól, például a halálfalósága... senki nem kényszerítette rá, önként állt be a Nagyúrhoz. Bár, ha az alvását netán tényleg a lelkiismerete akadályozza... esetleg rémálmai vannak... olyanok, mint neki, miután elhagyta a halálfalókat... Lehetséges, hogy elindult azon az úton, amelyet ő már olyan keservesen végigjárt?

Piton megrázta a fejét, és letette az üveget. Nem létezik, hogy meg tudja tenni, a nőnek nincs semmi akaratereje. Ehhez több kellene, ehhez erő kell... Ő is alig volt képes összeszednihozzá. Akkori tette adott neki tartást az elmúlt tizenhat évben. Pontosan tudta, hogy amit tett, arra kevesen lettek volna képesek, és azt is, hogy Dumbledore pont erre az erőre építi a belé vetett bizalmát. Eddig hiú módon biztos volt benne, hogy ő az egyetlen. Most pedig talán a nő is ugyanerre készül, még ha nem is tud róla. De ha valóban rémálmai vannak, akkor ő, Piton pontosan tudja, milyen szörnyen nehéz időszaknak néz elébe, bárhogy is dönt a végén. Dumbledore persze hisz benne, efelől nincs kétség, különben mi a csudának tartaná itt? De Dumbledore mindenkiben hisz...

Végigfutott az agyán mindaz, amit az igazgató tett érte, amikor ő annak idején kiégetten, elgyötörten megjelent nála. Nem lökte vissza a gödörbe, ahonnan kimászni készült, hanem segítő kezet, esélyt nyújtott neki, hogy végigcsinálja, amire elszánta magát. És most itt van ez a nő, aki lelkileg olyan szinten labilisnak tűnik, mint egy ötéves gyerek, amit viszont végig kellene csinálnia, az szinte emberfeletti. Ő, Piton pedig tudja, mivel jár ez az egész. Végigélte, a bőrén tapasztalta minden egyes percét, másodpercét. Minden kínja váratlan vendégként kopogtatott be hozzá, és legjobb tudását, erejét és kitartását kellett összekaparnia ahhoz, hogy átvészelje, túlélje azokat az időket. Ő már túl van rajta. Rania Dangor számára azonban ismeretlen ez az út… Vajon ő is megkapná hozzá mindazt a segítséget Dumbledore-tól? Ha megkapná, sem fogadná el. Hiszen a nő gyűlöli Dumbledore-t. Segítség nélkül kellene boldogulnia tehát... Képtelenség.

Észre sem vette, hogy fel-alá sétál. Gondolatai megállíthatatlanul rajzottak. Segítség nélkül... Nyilvánvaló, hogy az igazgató tőle várja, hogy segítsen a nőnek. Nem mondta ki, de az öreg remekül értett ahhoz, hogyan éreztesse az emberrel az elvárásait. Lehetőleg úgy, hogy utolsó gazembernek érezze magát, ha nem teszi meg, amit kér. Mintha valami magasztos trónról nézne le néha az alatta csúszkáló pondrókra... Időnkéntellenállhatatlan vágy tört rá, hogy minél távolabb legyen a vén manipulátortól.

Nem fogja Dumbledore ebbe belerángatni, döntötte el. Ő nem Dumbledore, senki ne várja tőle, hogy légvárakat építve pátyolgasson egy halálfalót, aki egyelőre csak vergődik a saját kusza gondolatai fogságában. Ha az öreg a nő lelkét is fényesre szeretné suvickolni, ám próbálkozzon. Ő, Piton pedig majd figyeli, és elkönyveli magának a találatot, amikor Dumbledore feladja.

Az elhatározástól azonban csak még sötétebb hangulatba került. Ellentétes érzések kavarogtak benne. Nem fog tőle megszabadulni, ha egyszer a nő tényleg megérzi, hogy őt kínozzák. Sőt, a gondolatait is megérzi néha. Vajon másokét is? Biztos, miért csak az övét érezné? Ha valaki, mondjuk Dumbledore, komolyan foglalkozna vele, meglepő képességei kerülhetnének felszínre. Egy okkal több, hogy elkerülje. Az a tegnap esti eset már így is sok volt. Dumbledore valószínűleg tényleg nem adott neki magyarázatot arról a bájitalról, de éppen elég, hogy tud róla.

Ha a nő tegnap nem itatja meg vele a bájitalt... A gondolattól kiverte a víz. Az adósa lett, nincs mese. És van is valami, amivel kiegyenlítheti a számlát. Jelen pillanatban erre van a legnagyobb szüksége. Aztán nem megy a közelébe többet. Elvégzett egy gyors keresőbűbájt, zsebre vágta a sirókás üveget és kisietett a szobából.

***

Rania gépiesen benyitott az első társalgó ajtaján, ami az útjába akadt. Nem volt képes a szobájába visszamenni, ahol az utóbbi időben csak szörnyűségeket látott_._ De valahol mégiscsak lennie kell... Aztán majd lesz valahogy...

Amint benézett a szobába, már fordult is kifelé, de Nedda örömteli hangja megállította.

- Rania! Nehogy elmenj, gyere már be! – A lány már az ajtónál is volt, és húzta befelé Raniát.

Rajta kívül egyvalaki volt csak a szobában. Darius. A fiú meg akart szólalni, de aztán elkapta a pillantását, és meredten bámult a kandallóba. Rania megadóan nézett Neddára. Tulajdonképpen örült, hogy találkoztak, addig sem zakatol az agya összevissza. És Nedda igazán kedves lány. Darius pedig le van ejtve._Erre_ aztán most igazán nincs energiája.

- Látom, megkaptad Remustól a memorosát – lesett be a kosárba a fekete lány. – Amikor Tonks elmesélte, mi történt, azt hittem, elájulok. – Elismerő mosollyal csóválta a fejét. - Ezek szerint mindent megbeszéltetek?

- Igen, Lupin elnézést kért, bár nem tudom, miért. Nem hittem volna.

- Miért? – nézett rá csodálkozva Nedda.

- Hát, hogy pont ő... – Rania nem folytatta.

- Úgy érted, azért, mert vérfarkas? – ráncolta a homlokát Nedda.

- Nem... vagyis, de igen... Tudja, hogy mi a véleményem róla, és hogy pont tőlem kér bocsánatot, pláne, hogy ajándékot ad, ez...

- Miért, mi a véleményed róla?

Rania érezte, ahogy a fekete szemek az arcát pásztázzák. Agyát olyan súlyosnak érezte, mint egy kősziklát. Dariusra pillantott, aki megint elkapta róla a tekintetét. Figyel, hát persze...

- Ezt most inkább nem fejteném ki – mondta Neddának.

- Az ég áldjon meg! – fakadt ki a lány. - Érdekel, hogy mit miért gondolsz!

Rania arcáról világosan leolvasható volt a válasz, de Nedda nem törődött vele. Rania nem fogja elküldeni a fenébe, mert itt van Darius. Éppen ezért kénytelen majd rendesen válaszolni.

- Na jó, szóval? Szerinted Remus rosszindulatú? – hangzott a kíméletlen kérdés.

- Nem hiszem... – felelte Rania a plafonra nézve. Nedda aztán ravasz nő, jól sarokba szorította.

- Buta? Hazug?

- Ezt sem gondolnám.

- Akkor? Számító, beképzelt, alattomos, irigy, erőszakos? Vagy talán agresszív, kegyetlen?! Esetleg ronda? Büdös?

- Hagyd már abba – fogta be a fülét Rania, és zavartan nevetett. Most erre mit mondjon? Önkéntelenül megint Dariusra nézett, aki azonban most állta a pillantását. Hát persze, ő is így gondolkodik... De ha egyszer Lupin vérfarkas?! Neddának biztos igaza van, rendben, de... Összeráncolt homlokkal fogalmazott valami válaszfélét, ám végül nem maradt rá ideje. Valaki ugyanis lendületesen benyitott az ajtón, majd a küszöbön megtorpant.

- Piton professzor, jó napot – köszönt Nedda, és csodálkozva nézett a bájitaltan tanárra, aki egy pillanatra olyan arcot vágott, mintha a fogát húznák.

- Miss Dangor – lépett Raniához anélkül, hogy a köszönést viszonozta volna. – Ebből minden este egyetlen kortyot nyeljen le. Nem többet – azzal Rania kezébe nyomta a sirókakivonatot tartalmazó üveget, és karját összefonva hátralépett. Nagyszerű, átadta, ennyi elég is volt belőle. De hogy milyen nyúzott az arca...

Rania zsibbadt aggyal, értetlenül nézett a kezében tartott üvegre, majd lassan világosság támadt a fejében. Piton szobormerev, elutasító arcába nézve egyszeriben úgy érezte, valami felrobban benne.

- Mondja, maga épeszű egyáltalán?! – kiabálta hisztérikusan. - Valami perverz örömét leli benne, hogy szórakozik velem?! Miért nem megy inkább tánctanárnak?! Elegem van ebből az egyet előre, kettőt hátra című előadásból! Egyszer és mindenkorra felejtsük már el egymást!

Rania vadul Piton felé lökte az üveget, aki a dühtől bénán vette át tőle. Elfehéredett arccal, pengevékonyra szorított szájjal nézte a fúriaként rá meredő nőt, aki, mint valami eszeveszett, rohant ki a szobából. Egy másodpercig úgy meredt a hűlt helyére, hogy a levegő szinte lángra kapott a tekintetétől. Hirtelen éles, pengő hang hallatszott, és Piton arca előtt egy főnixtoll ereszkedett le. Dumbledore, hogy miért nem eszi meg a fene őt is meg az időzítését is! Az asztalra vágta az üveget, és lobogó talárral kiviharzott a társalgóból.

Nedda és Darius jópár pillanatig moccanni sem tudtak a döbbenettől.

- Mi az ördög volt ez?! – kérdezte Darius. – Itt mindenki megveszett?!

Nedda némán rázta a fejét. Annyira el volt képedve, hogy nem bírt megszólalni.

- És egyáltalán, mit ez a szörnyű lötty? – szagolt bele Darius az üvegbe, amit Piton az asztalon hagyott.

- Na, ezt legalább sejtem – szedte össze magát a lány. – Tonks mondta, hogy Rania nem alszik túl jól mostanában, amit egyébként én is észrevettem.

- Hát tényleg elég vacakul néz ki – mondta Darius. – Szóval azt akarod mondani, Piton altató főzetet hozott Raniának? _Piton_?!

- Tényleg hihetetlen – mondta tűnődve Nedda.

- De Rania sem normális, ha ezt visszautasítja! És miért kellett így rikácsolni? Atyaég, még senkit nem hallottam, aki ordítani mert volna Pitonnal! – Darius hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. – És mit mondott, hogy Piton szórakozik vele? Meg hogy egyet előre, kettőt hátra? Mi a fenét jelent ez?

Nedda Dariusra nézett. Egy halovány gondolat lopakodott az agyába, de azonnal el is hessentette, annyira abszurdnak és hihetetlennek tűnt. Elmosolyodott, és megfogta a férfi kezét.

- Rania itt hagyta a memorosát is. Nincs kedved az üveggel együtt elvinni neki?

***

- Perselus, hallotta, amit mondtam? – Dumbledore csodálkozva nézte az előtte álló férfit, aki úgy festett, mint egy felrobbanni készülő kazán.

Piton azonban egy szót sem hallott. Tánctanár?! Hogy merészeli...! Még hogy perverz örömét leli! Még hogy ő szórakozik vele! Hogy száradt volna le a lába, amikor elindult hozzá az üveggel! A foga is megcsikordult a dühtől. Dumbledore hitetlenkedve figyelte. Még soha, egyetlen egyszer sem látta kollégáját ennyire idegesnek. Mi dühítette fel ennyire?

- Perselus! – szólította negyedszerre is.

Piton végre felfogta, hogy az igazgató őt szólongatja.

- Elnézést – morogta alig érthetően. A pokolba azzal a nővel, hogy hagyhatta, hogy így feldühítse?!

- Azt mondtam, már meg is van, hol lesz ezentúl a Rend főhadiszállása. Sirius felajánlotta az ősi családi házát Londonban.

- Micsoda?! – Piton ettől teljesen magához tért. – Black háza?! Normális ez?!

- Perselus – sóhajtotta Dumbledore – kérem, csillapodjon le. Voldemort megerősödött, egyre több híve van, mind több eltűnésről és Imperius-gyanús esetről hallunk. Előbb-utóbb az iskolába vagy a Rendbe is megpróbál beférkőzni valahogy. Találnunk kell valami más helyet, ahol összegyűlhetünk, tanácskozhatunk, egyszerűen nincs más választásunk! Nem, ne mondjon semmit, már eldöntöttem. Arra kérem, erről ne szóljon egyelőre senkinek.

- Na és Black? Nem gyanakszik rá?

- Nem – jelentette ki Dumbledore. - Gondolkozzon, tizenkét év után az Azkabanban gondolja, hogy azokat szolgálja, akik oda juttatták?

Piton nem válaszolt. Jól tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak megvannak a maga módszerei arra, hogy mások szándékait feltérképezze. Még legilimenciára sem szorul. De attól még az ő számára Sirius Black az utolsó, akiben megbízna.

- De valóban óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ezért csak az fogja megtudni, hol a főhadiszállás, akit megfelelően leellenőrzök, és az is csak akkor, ha feltétlenül szükséges. Aki nem a Rend tagja az iskolában lévők közül, azoknak semmiről nem szabad tudni. Emellett a napokban többen is fognak érkezni, akiket még én sem ismerek, ezért aztán még inkább fontos, hogy legyen egy hely, ahol összegyűlhetünk.

Piton némán nézett rá. Tudta, hogy nem csak ezért hívta ide.

- Ezért most magát szeretném megkérni – folytatta Dumbledore, - hogy menjen el Londonba és vizsgálja meg a házat. Én ma már rövid időre jártam ott, és elrejtettem. Itt a cím, ha elolvasta, égesse el. Magán kívül senki nem látja most a házat. Legyen óvatos.

Piton a papírra nézett, majd az utasításnak megfelelően lángra lobbantotta. Az égő papírdarabot a kandallóba dobta, és szó nélkül elhagyta az igazgató szobáját.

14


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet**

- Bocs – vetette oda Pitonnak egy öles termetű, ragyás képű suhanc, miután keményen a vállának ütközött. Piton szúrósan ránézett, - a Roxfortban egy hét büntetőmunkára ítélte volna a fiút ezért a „bocs-ért" -, de az már eltűnt a tömegben. A férfi folytatta útját a színes forgatagban, ahol szinte minden lépésért meg kellett küzdenie, annyian taposták egymás sarkát. A muglik ugyanis az egész környéket beterítő felvonulást és kirakodóvásárt tartottak éppen, az utcákon mozdulni sem lehetett a turistáktól és az ócskaságokra vadászó emberektől.

- Foto, foto – penderült elé egy alacsony japán nő, arca egyetlen hatalmas mosoly volt, ahogy az árusok előtt mosolyogva, ujjukkal nagy V betűt mutatva álló családja felé integetett. Piton félretolta a nőt és keresztülfurakodott a tömegen az út bal oldala felé. Az itt nyíló, szűk mellékutcában árusok legalább nem fértek el, csak mindenféle maskarába öltözött mugli rajzott a főút felé, így valamivel könnyebb volt előrejutnia. Magában elfojtott egy szitkozódást. Nem hoppanálhatott a tömeg közepén, úgyhogy kénytelen volt tovább folytatni az útját úgy, ahogy eddig. Nem volt éppen tömegiszonyos, azt viszont nem viselte el, hogy másodpercenként hozzáér valaki, és hogy mások sör- és szalonnás babszagú leheletét kell belélegeznie, bár ez esetben a magassága nagy előnyt jelentett. Sietősen elindult arra, amerre a legkevesebb embert látta tolongani. Arrafelé is megtalálja majd a Grimmauld teret, legfeljebb tovább tart.

Gondolatai összevissza ugráltak az alig egy órája a roxforti társalgóban történtek és Dangorék támadása között. Lestrange és Dangor meg akarták ölni. Nem bíznak benne, és ha bennük felmerült ez a gondolat, felmerülhet bárki másban is. Akár a Nagyúrban is... A gondolattól kiverte a víz. Az még hagyján, hogy a Nagyúr leleplezi, ez mindig is benne volt a pakliban. A feladatnak ezzel az oldalával soha nem foglalkozott, mivel tudta, hogy állandó rettegésben nem végezheti a dolgát. Ezért a kockázat okozta szorongást agya legmélyebb zugába száműzte, és közönyösen, gépiesen folytatta ingajáratát Dumbledore és Voldemort között.

De a Nagyúr van olyan rafinált, hogy ha gyanakszik rá, inkább félrevezető információkkal látja el, hogy így vezesse tévútra Dumbledore-t. Akkor viszont a továbbiakban nem folytathatja a kémkedést.

- Jó a szerkód – vigyorgott rá az egyik szembejövő mugli, de Piton rá se nézett. Agyában méhkasként dongtak a gondolatok.

Nem, Voldemort nem gyanakodhat rá. Többször is bizonyította már neki a hűségét... Ha Dumbledore tudná... Néha nem értette, hogy hiheti az öreg, hogy Voldemort, a világ egyik legokosabb mágusa a visszatérte után a legkisebb kétség nélkül a keblére ölelte őt. De az is lehet, hogy az öreg nagyon is jól tudja, hogy nem így volt... Nem, az ki van zárva. Akkor képtelen lenne a szemébe nézni. Hirtelen agyába villant az üveges tekintettel a földön fekvő Alphonso Bounce arca. Ő ölte meg egy pillanattal korábban. A Főnix Rendjének tagja volt... Alig egy hónapja történt. A Rend úgy tudja, eltűnt, és ő nem árult el nekik semmit. Ugyan kit érdekelt volna, hogy nem volt más választása? Hogy ha nem teszi, ugyanúgy meghal Bounce, de ő is? Nem kellett volna megtenned, tört rá a szokásos önkínzó gondolat, és Piton jól begyakorolt módon azonnal besöpörte Bounce-t az elfojtott emlékek feliratú fiókba.

- Van tüzed? – állta el az útját hirtelen egy hajléktalan külsejű alak.

- Nincs – morogta Piton és kikerülte a férfit. Körülnézett. Lehet, hogy túljött már a Grimmauld téren, annak azért valamivel jobb környéken kéne lennie. Előhúzott egy gyűrött térképet, ami egy hamburgersütő szórólapjának alján volt, a metróállomás mellett nyomták a kezébe. Úgy volt, ahogy gondolta, a Grimmauld teret a nagy töprengésben szépen maga mögött hagyta.

Sietve kilépett a kapualjból és elindult visszafelé. Agyában újraindultak a fogaskerekek.

Hirtelen egy lehetőség suhant át az agyán. Mi van, ha Rania Dangor árulta el valahogy az apjának? Hisz valójában semmit nem tudnak a képességeiről! Piton szinte vadul vetette magát az ötletre, örömmel kapaszkodott belé, szabadjára engedve az iménti kínzó feszültséget. Tánctanár?! Legszívesebben a fejét verte volna a falba, akárhányszor ez eszébe jutott. Ő, Perselus Piton, az agyalágyultak királya, önként odament ehhez a némberhez, hogy altató főzettel segítsen az alvási gondjain! Szánalmas! Rania Dangor nem habozott szemen köpni, miért is habozott volna? _„Egyszer és mindenkorra felejtsük már el egymást!"_ Hát őrajta nem fog múlni. Ha Dumbledore térden állva könyörög, akkor sem megy soha többé a közelébe. Azt viszont, hogy lehetséges-e, hogy a nő árulta el valamiképp az apjának, meg kell beszélnie az öreggel... bár biztos azt felelné, hogy Rania már nem tenne ilyesmit, de Dumbledore néha annyira naiv tud lenni... igaz, pár órája még neki is megfordult a fejében valami hasonló...

Végre megérkezett a Grimmauld tér 12. elé. Közönséges ház volt, ugyanolyan, mint a többi a téren. Mégis tudta, hogy most rajta kívül senki nem látja. Dumbledore egyelőre csak neki árulta el a címet. Minden érzékét kiterjesztve figyelte az épületet. Furcsa, rossz érzés támadt benne. Mintha az egész ház sötétséget árasztott volna magából. Körülnézett, de senki nem volt a közelben. Előhúzta a pálcáját. Egy sor bűbáj elvégzése után már tudta, hogy a házban mindössze egy házimanó tartózkodik, valamint számos mumus és néhány egér.

- _Alohomora_ – morogta, és az ajtó kitárult.

Odabentről éktelen rikácsolás hangzott fel. Egy női hang ordítozott olyan erővel, hogy Pitonnak be kellett fognia a fülét. Egy szót sem értett az egészből, de azt azonnal tudta, hogy a nő nem élő személy. Rossz érzése felerősödött. Belépett a házba...

***

- Nem vagyok itt! – kiáltotta Rania, amikor sokadszor is felhangzott az ajtaján a türelmetlen kopogás. A feje úgy hasogatott, mintha kalapáccsal ütötték volna.

- Pedig utánad hoztam valamit – hallotta Darius hangját.

Rania nem akart hinni a fülének. Felrántotta az ajtót és hitetlenkedve bámulta a küszöbön álldogáló öccsét, aki láthatóan olyan zavarban volt, hogy azt sem tudta, melyik lábára álljon.

- Gyere be – lépett hátra gyorsan Rania.

- Kösz – morogta megkönnyebbülten Darius, és a nagy sietségben vállon taszította Raniát. – Bocs – mondta, legalábbis Rania ezt vélte hallani. Darius levágta magát a fotelbe, és a szoba sarkát kezdte elmélyülten bámulni.

- Darius – kezdte Rania.

- Már megyek is, csak ezt otthagytad – ugrott fel az öccse, mint akibe darázs csípett, és felé nyújtotta a memorosát.

- Ó... kösz, el is felejtettem! – Rania elvette a kosarat és az asztalra tette.

- Meg ezt is.

Rania üveges szemmel nézte az öccse kezében tartott fiolát. Nem nyúlt utána.

- Otthagyta az asztalon, miután te kirohantál. Még sose láttam ilyen dühösnek. – Darius látta, hogy a nővére mérge már lecsillapodott, de azt is látta, mennyire kimerült. Egyik fele menekült volna a szobából minél messzebbre, el a fertő közeléből, nehogy elkapjon valamit, de a másik iszonyúan szeretett volna maradni, mintha semmi nem állna köztük... Nagy levegőt vett. – Nézd, én nem kedvelem Pitont, de azt meg kell hagyni, hogy az egyik legjobb bájital specialista, akit ismerek. Ha ő úgy gondolta, hogy ettől jobban alszol majd, akkor az úgy is lesz.

- Honnan tudod, hogy rosszul alszom? – motyogta Rania.

- Nézz magadra – válaszolta Darius mereven. – Talán beteg vagy?

Rania csak a fejét rázta. Most mondja el, pont neki, hogy miféle árnyak kísértik? Dariusra nézett, aki elfordította a tekintetét, az ablakhoz sétált, majd hirtelen megfordult.

- Tudnod kell, mennyire hálás vagyok azért, amit Neddáért tettél. Még akkor is, ha részed volt abban, hogy megsérült. De...

- De ettől még az ellenségednek tartasz – fejezte be Rania a mondatot.

- Szerinted mit kellene tennem?! – kiáltotta Darius váratlan hévvel.

- Viselkedhetnél felnőtt módjára például! – vágta rá Rania. Öccse elboruló arcát látva gyorsan folytatta. – Látod, Nedda, Tonks, de még Lupin is képes a körülményektől elvonatkoztatni, és normálisan beszélnek velem. Akkor te miért nem?! – Hangja elcsuklott. Újult erővel hasított belé a fájdalom, amit öccse eddigi ridegsége miatt érzett.

- Igen, de ők nem ismertek korábban. Nem tudják, mi voltál azelőtt, hogy...

- Én még mindig ugyanaz vagyok!

- Nem vagy! Hogy voltál képes közéjük állni?! – Dariusból már ömlöttek a szavak. – Miért?! Muglikat gyilkolásztok! Varázslókat aláztok meg! Azt hiszed, ettől leszel valaki?! Ráadásul az apánkkal?! Azok után, ami történt?!

Rania egy pillanatig bambán nézett rá, majd rájött, hogy ennek semmi értelme. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy egy szót sem volt képes felfogni abból, amit Darius mondott. Mi az, hogy azok után? Vagy nem ezt mondta?

- Darius, kérlek - mondta homlokára szorított kézzel, - nem beszélhetnénk erről máskor? Szétesik a fejem.

- Jó, tényleg megyek. És nem kell erről beszélnünk egyáltalán. Semmi értelme.

Darius el akart menni mellette, de Rania megragadta a karját.

- De én szeretnék veled beszélni. Komolyan! Csak most...

- Ne haragudj – szakadt ki Dariusból olyan bűnbánóan, hogy Rania fáradtsága ellenére is észrevette. - Látom, hogy nem vagy jól. Majd beszélünk, jó?

- Kösz - felelte megkönnyebbülten Rania. Ezek szerint az öccse hajlandó... átértékelni a kapcsolatukat? Az örömtől fáradtan elmosolyodott. - Bár nem hinném, hogy jobban fog majd az agyam.

- Ugye nem akarod azt mondani, hogy nem próbálod ki azt a bájitalt? - nézett rá homlokát ráncolva Darius. - Ne legyél hülye, ettől biztosan tudnál aludni. És ne a nyavalyás Dangor-büszkeség hajtson - folytatta, mielőtt Rania tiltakozhatott volna. - Nem vagy abban a helyzetben. Nem kell ahhoz kedvelned Pitont, hogy megidd a bájitalát.

Egy utolsó, fáradt pillantást vetett a nővérére, majd szó nélkül elhagyta a szobát.

Rania egy pillanatig behunyt szemmel állt, majd óriási erőfeszítéssel rést nyitott az agyát elborító ködön. Dariusnak igaza van. Piton nyilván nem fogja megmérgezni, akkor pedig bármit is főzött, ki kell próbálnia. Rosszabb már úgysem lehet. Felragadta az asztalon álló fiolát, és aprót kortyolt belőle. A folyadéknak furcsa, kesernyés íze volt. Az ágyhoz ment és ruhástul végigfeküdt rajta. Betakarózni már nem volt ideje. Az álom hirtelen lepte meg, és ő elmosolyodott, ahogy mélyre zuhant benne.

***

Piton a fotel karfáján dobolva figyelte a tanácskozókat. Ritkán érezte magát ennyire feszültnek. A hely nagyon nem tetszett neki, de Dumbledore azt mondta, ne törődjön vele. Miután már mindketten tüzetesen végigvizsgálták a Black-házat, megállapították, hogy jókora mennyiségű koszon, sötét eredetű tárgyon és néhány mumuson kívül nem kell egyebet kipucolni belőle. És mégis, Piton szinte érezte a sötétség lüktetését a házban. Feltett szándéka volt az első adandó alkalommal távozni. Dumbledore azonban azt akarta, hogy valamennyien együtt legyenek.

- Takesi – búcsúzott éppen egy ázsiai varázslótól, – öröm számomra, hogy japán barátaink is fontosnak tartották, hogy felvegyék a harcot!

- Dumbledore – válaszolta megfontoltan a varázsló – ne feledd, a mi ereinkben harcos varázslók vére folyik. Nem ijedünk meg könnyen. Akikóval együtt a segítségedre leszünk – tolt előre egy japán boszorkányt, aki szerényen meghajolt.

Piton kétkedve nézte az összegyűlt csapatot. Meg kell hagyni, Dumbledore nem tétlenkedett az utóbbi időben. Varázslók és boszorkányok érkeztek a világ minden tájáról, amint Dumbledore szólította őket.

A japán varázslóktól elbúcsúzva Dumbledore ránézett és bólintott. Piton felpattant a helyéből és körül sem nézve elhagyta a házat. Odakint megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet. Gyorsan számba vette az elintéznivalóit, és úgy döntött, az Abszol úton kezdi. Egy pillanattal később már nyoma sem maradt a Grimmauld téren.

Az Abszol útra érve először is a bájital-alapanyag készletét töltötte fel. Vásárolt néhány új üstöt és számos üres üvegcsét is.

- Küldhetem Madam Rosmertához, ahogy szoktuk? – kérdezte a patikus.

Piton csak bólintott, mire az óriási halom egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt az asztalról.

Következő útja a Czikornyai és Patzához vezetett, ahol végül újabb kupacokat bocsátott útjára. Madam Rosmerta nem fog reklamálni az asztalát hirtelen elborító halmok miatt. Elvégre bárki más gyakrabban használja a postaösvényét, mint ő.

Ruhatárát is ideje volt már felújítania, de úgy döntött, előbb a bankba megy némi pénzért. A főkapun belépve már fordult is volna vissza, de elkésett. Lucius Malfoy intett felé.

- Piton, te is velünk tartasz? Remek, a többiek már bent vannak, csak engem tartottak fel ezek a... – intett megvetően a koboldok felé.

Piton nem mutatta megdöbbenését.

- Igen, idegesítők tudnak lenni – morogta vigyázva, hogy ne reagáljon az ittlétét firtató kérdésre. – Le kéne egyszer vadászni őket mind egy szálig.

Malfoy érdeklődve felhúzta a szemöldökét az ötlet hallatán.

- Ezt majd megemlítjük a Nagyúrnak. Siessünk, délben van a váltás!

Pitonnak sejtelme sem volt, miről beszél Malfoy, de tartotta az iramot, ahogy az ezüstszőke férfi gyors léptekkel haladt a bank belseje felé.

- Mi a terv? – kérdezte Malfoyt közönyösen.

- Szóval mégsem tudsz mindent. Délben a Vének végigjárják az összes széfet, mielőtt három órás ebédszünetet tartanak. Mi úgy intézzük, hogy véletlenül akkor ürítsük ki a saját széfünket is. Nott és Smiker fent őrködik, hogy senkinek se jusson eszébe addig lemenni. A sok gyanútlan sárvérű szépen visszafordul – mosolygott Malfoy.

- És ki fogja a... feladatot elvégezni? – tette fel a kérdést Piton. Fogalma sem volt, mi a feladat, de tudta, hogy nem kérdezheti meg.

- Én – felelte Malfoy a világ legtermészetesebb hangján, de közben kissé kihúzta magát. – Magam választhattam ki, kikkel akarok dolgozni.

Hülye, gondolta Piton.

- Akkor veled megyek – vakkantotta neki. – Már régen érdekel, mekkora a széfetek.

Amire számított, bejött. Malfoy majdnem olyan hiú volt, mint a Nagyúr.

- Azt meghiszem. A tied, gondolom, üres – mondta megvető mosollyal.

Pitont egy pillanatig sem foglalkoztatta, hogy Malfoy szegénynek hiszi-e vagy sem.

- És hogy akarsz elbánni a koboldokkal? – kérdezte unottan, és elnézett Malfoy feje fölött.

- Ezzel – húzott elő a szőke varázsló egy ismeretlen tárgyat. – A Nagyúr legújabb zseniális műve, még csak ma reggel készült el.

- És most próbáljátok ki – állapította meg Piton, miközben lázasan igyekezett rájönni, mire szolgálhat a tárgy, ami leginkább egy pisztolyra hasonlított.

- Csak nem Ő küldött utánunk? – nézett rá Malfoy hirtelen gyanakvással

- Nem – felelte röviden Piton. – De jó lesz sietni, ha még előttük le akarunk menni. – Azzal nagy léptekkel elindult az egyik pult felé. Malfoy pillanatnyi habozás után követte.

Percekkel később már lefelé robogtak a barlangok között. Mellettük tucatjával haladtak felfelé a kocsik. A benne ülők rémültnek tűntek.

- Csak hirtelen klausztrofóbiájuk támadt – kacsintott rá Malfoy.

Hát persze, gondolta Piton, de mégis mi a fenét keresnek?! Kezével kitapogatta a varázspálcáját. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog tenni. Ha most közbelép, menthetetlenül felfedi magát, ráadásul nem tudja meg, miért jöttek. Nincs más hátra, mint egyelőre kivárni, mi történik. A feszültségtől gyöngyözni kezdett a homloka.

- Talán neked is? – nézett rá Malfoy gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel.

Piton gyorsan bólintott, és magában hálát adott az égnek, hogy útitársa ekkora hólyag.

- Csak nálad van ilyen? – kérdezte ujjai között billegetve a pisztolyt.

- Ne mutogasd – sziszegte Malfoy, bár Piton háttal ült a koboldnak. – Mindenkinél van, csak te elkéstél.

Megérkeztek a Malfoy család széfjéhez. Ami azt illeti, valóban méretes volt, és csordultig volt arannyal. Malfoy belépett, gyorsan a zsebébe szórt egy kupac érmét, majd hirtelen a diszkréten félrenéző kobold felé fordult. Célba vette a pisztollyal, és halkan így szólt: - _Sethiora_!

A fegyverből áttetsző sugárnyaláb tört elő, amely körbefonta a gyanútlan koboldot. Malfoy jobbra-balra mozgatni kezdte a pisztolyt, és a sugárral foglyul ejtett kobold ennek megfelelően lépkedett ide-oda.

- Igen – kiáltotta halkan Malfoy. – Működik!

Piton ekkor döbbent rá, mire is szolgál a pisztoly. Hát persze, a koboldokon nem fog az Imperius! Így viszont azt tesznek, amit Malfoy akar! Bármit kinyitnak neki. Merlinre... Keze a pálcájára fonódott, de visszafogta magát. Még nem szabad...

- Hétszáztizenhármas széf – suttogta Malfoy, és a kobolddal együtt beszállt a kocsiba.

Piton zsibbadtan követte. Hiszen az a Roxfort széfje. Csak nem tartja ott Dumbledore még mindig...? Nem, ennyire nem lehetett meggondolatlan...

A széfhez érve azonban legrosszabb gyanúját látta beigazolódni. A halálfalók Malfoyéhoz hasonló pisztolyokkal tartották fogva az öt hosszú szakállas Vént.

- Gyorsan, kinyitni! – intett Malfoy, és saját foglyát is az ajtóhoz terelte. – Monstro, ne bénázz már! – csattant fel, amikor az majdnem elejtette a fegyvert. – Tudod, hogy most már csak az öt Vén meg egy hatodik _egyszerre_ tudja kinyitni! Piton, vedd már el tőle!

Piton megmarkolta a pisztolyt. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy bármit is akarnak onnan kihozni, megakadályozza. Ha a Nagyúr küldte ide őket, csak fontos dologról lehet szó. Malfoy pálcája azonban, mintegy véletlenül még mindig feléje mutatott. Meg kell várnia, amíg máshova figyel...

- Az ajtóhoz! – rántotta meg Malfoy a pisztolyát, mire a tehetetlen kobold az ajtónak tántorodott. Az öt Vén hasonló sorsra jutott, és az ajtó egy szempillantás alatt semmivé foszlott.

A padlón egyetlen kis üveg hevert. Malfoy beugrott a széfbe. Odabent láthatóan további védővarázslatokkal kellett megküzdenie, mert koboldját magával rántva eszeveszett pálcamozdulatokkal dolgozott.

Piton elérkezettnek látta az időt. Pálcáját a torkához érintve lehalkította a hangját, majd a bámészkodó Monstóra mutatott.

_- Imperio_ – mondta. – Vedd el a pisztolyt!

A nagydarab férfi egy pillanat múlva elvette tőle, így látszólag most ő irányította a koboldot. Piton észrevétlenül hátrálni kezdett, szavaival folyamatosan terelve Monstrót. A behemót alak a széf felé kormányozta a koboldját, majd Piton hirtelen mozdulatára elejtette a pisztolyt. A kobold abban a pillanatban életre kelt, és egy szemvillanás múlva eltűnt. Pitonnak másodpercei maradtak a cselekvésre, mielőtt a többiek reagálnak a Vén eltűnésére. Egy másik halálfalót vett célba. A sín felé irányította a férfit, aki egy mozdulatára elbotlott a sínben. Kezéből nagyot koppanva hullott ki a pisztoly. Piton eközben felkapta Monstro elejtett pisztolyát, és a halálfaló koboldjára irányította, így az immár egészen a fogságában volt. Társai ekkor végre felfogták, hogy mi történt, és pánikszerűen próbálták a Véneket a közelükben tartani. Piton eközben az ajtó hűlt helyéhez irányította a Vént. Zárd be, suttogta, és az ajtó a kobold egy mozdulatára a helyére került.

Malfoy a koboldjával az ajtó mögött ragadt.

Kitört a pánik.

- Malfoy! Nyissátok ki! Meneküljünk!– ordítozták a halálfalók.

- Öt Vén és egy kobold kell hozzá. Egy Vén már eltűnt – emlékeztette őket Piton a tőle telhető legrémültebb hangon.

- Akkor ki innen! – kiáltotta Monstro teljes rémületben.

- Hogy akarsz innen kijutni? Itt nem lehet hoppanálni! – ordította egy kopasz halálfaló.

- Tudom, te idióta, azt hiszed, én nem próbáltam?! – válaszolta fenyegetően Monstro.

- Nem hagyhatjuk itt Malfoyt! – mondta Piton, mert eszébe jutott, jól jöhet még, ha igyekezete Malfoy vagy leginkább a Nagyúr fülébe jut. Afelől nem volt kétsége, hogy a kiváló összeköttetésekkel rendelkező varázsló meg fogja úszni a felelősségrevonást.

- Maradj itt, ha akarsz – sziszegte a kopasz halálfaló. – De mi megyünk. Indulás! – rántott egyet a pisztolyán, mire a kobold, aki még mindig a fogságában volt, ellenkezés nélkül beszállt az egyik ott várakozó kocsiba.

Mikor valamennyien elhelyezkedtek, a kocsik száguldani kezdtek felfelé.

- Mi van, ha az eltűnt kobold már mindenkit riasztott? – kapott a fejéhez egy másik halálfaló.

- Azért van ott Nott és Smiker, te barom – kiabálta a kopasz. – A védővarázslatokat elintéztük idefelé, gondolkozz már! És itt van nekünk ez a négy. Fent már lehet hoppanálni!

Piton lázasan törte a fejét, mit tegyen, ha felérnek. Végül úgy döntött, az első adandó alkalommal hoppanál. A halálfalókat intézzék el a koboldok, elvégre azért vannak itt. Ő megtette a magáét. Megóvta Dumbledore üvegét, bármi is legyen az. Ha viszont nem sikerül… elfogják, mint halálfalót.

Felérve mindannyian kiugráltak a kocsikból. A négy Vént terelgetve kiléptek az előtérbe. Odakint koboldok százai várták őket, ujjával mind feléjük mutatott. A harcképtelenné tett Nott és Smiker a plafonon lógva pislogott le rájuk.

A koboldok gonosz vigyorral közeledtek feléjük.

- Nem menekültök, pajtikák! – mondta a barlangban kiszabadult Vén a koboldok élén állva. – Az aurorok pillanatokon belül itt lesznek. Sajnos meg kell várnotok őket. Nem fogtok elmenekülni! – kiáltotta, és ujjával villámgyorsan, egyenként rájuk mutatott. A halálfalók szépen sorban összerogytak.

Piton, aki szándékosan egészen a falhoz lapulva várt, azonnal reagált. Pisztolyával maga elé rántotta a megbilincselt Vént, aki pajzsként védte meg nemcsak a kobold ujjának erejétől, hanem az összes többi kobold bénító átkától is. Egy pillanattal később már nyoma sem volt.

***

- Rania! Jól vagy?! Nyisd már ki! Hol a pálcám?! – kiabálta valaki a sűrű köd túloldaláról. Mindehhez ütemes dörömbölés is társult valahonnan.

Rania egészen messziről hallotta a hangokat.

- Mmmm... – mormolta. Hagyják már abba! Vissza akar menni a ködbe...

- _Alohomora!_ – hangzott fel a kiáltás, és az ajtó hangos csattanással kitárult. A szobába alakok siettek be.

Rania zavarodottan lesett ki résnyire nyitott szemén. Meg akart szólalni, de a szája egészen ki volt száradva. Felemelte a fejét és hunyorogva próbált rájönni, hol is van.

- Mondtam, hogy semmi baja, ugye? – hallotta az egyik hangot. Ismerős volt.

- Dehogy nincs, nézz rá! Elkábította! – mondta egy másik hang.

- Csudát, csak mélyen aludt! Rania! Ugye, nincs semmi bajod?

Egyszeriben fényesség árasztotta el a szobát. Rania ettől hirtelen magához tért. Felült és tágra nyílt szemmel, csodálkozva nézte az ágya fölé hajolókat. Nedda és Tonks bámultak rá vissza aggodalmasan.

- Ti mit csináltok itt? – kérdezte Rania. El sem tudta képzelni, mi történhetett.

- Hahh, hallod?! Még hogy mit csinálunk itt? Ránk hoztad a frászt! – válaszolta Tonks, és megkönnyebbülten nevetett.

- Majdnem két napja alszol egyfolytában – magyarázta Nedda. – Én tudtam, hogy semmi bajod, de...

- Két napja? – Rania nem akarta elhinni. – Biztos?

- Bizony ám! – mosolygott rá Nedda. – De már nagyon rád fért. És sokkal jobban is nézel ki!

- Jobban is érzem magam. Csak ne ruhában aludtam volna! Tényleg két napja? – sehogy sem fért a fejébe a dolog. Nem emlékezett, hogy bármit is álmodott volna. És ami a legfontosabb, egyszer sem ébredt föl. Szóval mégis használt a bájital!

- Szerintem gyorsan fürödj meg, aztán gyere le enni, megvárunk. Éppen ebédidő van tudniillik – kacsintott rá Tonks. – Darius is elugrott ebédelni.

Rania gyomra hirtelen hangosan megkordult.

- Jó, igyekszem – válaszolta és kiugrott az ágyból.

A két lány kivonult az ajtón, ő pedig a fürdőszobába ment. Ledobálta gyűrött ruháit és hosszan csurgatta magára a vizet. Zuhanyozás után a tükör elé állt. Tényleg nem ismert magára. Az utóbbi napok sápadtsága, a karikák a szeme alatt mind eltűntek. Helyette ismét élénken csillogott a szeme, bőre visszanyerte normális színét. Valami erősítő is lehetett abban a főzetben... A fenébe... A fülében tisztán csengtek saját szavai. Nem értette, hogy volt képes olyanokat vágni Piton fejéhez. Atyaég, hiszen segíteni akart rajta! _Rajta!_És ő úgy viselkedett, mint egy eszelős fúria. Minek is nevezte? Tánctanárnak? Meg perverznek? Elképzelte a büszke, rendíthetetlen férfit, ahogy ezeket a szavakat meghallja. Szent egek... Rania a tükörnek döntötte a homlokát. Akárhogy is viselkedett vele Piton, ezzel a főzettel gyakorlatilag az életét mentette meg. És nyilván ez is volt a szándéka. Azért hozta neki az üveget, mert jót akart! És ő...

Elszorult a gyomra a gondolattól, hogy mindent elrontott. Mi mindent? – kérdezte hirtelen önmagától. Hiszen azelőtt sem voltak jóban. De Piton nem az a fajta, aki elfelejt egy ilyen kirohanást. Pedig néha már úgy érezte, Piton megérti őt. Nem tudta, honnan van ez a nevetséges gondolata, de ezt érezte. Tulajdonképpen nem is olyan elképzelhetetlen, hiszen átmehetett mindazon, amin ő! Nyilván nem véletlenül tudta, hogy milyen bájital kell az ő gondjára! Sőt, hátha ő maga is ezt fogyasztotta?!

Gyomra hangos kordulása figyelmeztette az idő múlására. Hiszen odalent várják... De mi van, ha Piton is ott van? Nem, nem megy le... de nem teheti ezt Dariusékkal... De mi a fenét csináljon, ha Piton...? Úgy érezte, ha rá kell néznie, a föld alá süllyed. Gyomra ismét óriásit kordult. Na jó, húzta ki magát, majd lesz, ahogy lesz.

Elindult lefelé, de menet közben félpercenként változtatta meg elhatározását. Odamegy hozzá és megmondja... Nem, rá se néz, még mit nem... A Nagyteremhez érve olyan óvatosan lesett be, mintha egy tündérmanókkal teli szobára számított volna. Aggodalma azonban felesleges volt. Meglepetésében szélesre tárta az ajtót.

- Nem azt mondtátok, hogy ebédidő van? – kérdezte csodálkozva. Neddán, Tonkson és Dariuson kívül ugyanis egy lélek sem volt a teremben.

Azok hárman egymásra néztek. Tekintetükből némi tanácstalanság sütött.

- A többiek most nincsenek itt – mondta Tonks és belebújt a tányérjába.

- Hogyhogy? Úgy érted, egyedül vagyunk az egész épületben? – nézett rá Rania hüledezve.

- Öhm... nem, azért vannak még itt is... – felelte Nedda feszengve.

- Nyári szünet van – tette hozzá Tonks.

- Igen, mindenki hazament a családjához, meg nyaralni... – magyarázta Nedda.

- És pont ti maradtatok itt. Értem. – Rania felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza rájuk. Jól értette, hogy valamit titkolnak előle, amit rendjén valónak is tartott, de azon annál inkább csodálkozott, hogy emiatt láthatóan rosszul érzik magukat. Azt viszont örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Darius nem vágta a fejéhez, hogy „semmi közöd hozzá". – Szóval, hol van az az ebéd?

Egy szempillantás múlva hatalmas tál ételek teremtek előttük. Rania hirtelen úgy érezte, már kopog a szeme az éhségtől. Nedda viszont felugrott, és a szájára szorított kézzel kirohant a teremből.

- Sokat van rosszul? – nézett utána részvéttel Rania.

- Eléggé. Néha már attól is, ha ránéz a kajára. Mint most is – szólalt meg Darius aggodalmasan. – Nem tudom, ez normális-e.

- Miért nem kérdezed meg Madam Pomfreyt? – kérdezte Rania, de egymásra vetett pillantásukból rögtön kapcsolt. – Á, értem, ő is nyaral. Jó, beszéljünk másról.

- Megnézted már a memorosát? – kérdezte gyorsan Tonks, és rosszul leplezett várakozással nézett Raniára.

- Ó, nem, amikor Darius utánam hozta, rögtön elaludtam. De tényleg, ebéd után lehozhatom... – nézett rá Rania várakozásteljesen.

- Jaj, de jó – örvendezett Tonks, – én olyan ritkán látom Remus alkotásait!

- Mert mindig tönkreteszed őket – mondta Darius.

- Tonksnak még ha mugli lenne, akkor is sikerülne mindent megbűvölnie – tódította a visszatérő Nedda.

- Miért, a muglik ismerik a memorosát? – lepődött meg Rania. Darius egy pillanatig kissé gúnyosan felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és csak azután válaszolt.

- Azt nem, de ügyesen helyettesítik. Egy doboz üveglapján néznek meg előre rögzített történeteket, amiket igaziból el kell játszani előtte, és nem lehet rajtuk változtatni. Legfeljebb ki lehet hagyni részeket, vagy az egészet eltüntetni.

- Az nagyon unalmas lehet – rázta a fejét Tonks. – Egy ilyen masinát még direkt is elrontanék, hogy legyen benne valami érdekes.

- Hát igen, megvallom, én sem láttam még ilyen tákolmányt, csak olvastam róla. De igazán kíváncsi lennék rá – mondta Darius, aztán mintha megbánta volna, hogy túl sokat beszélt, felállt és az ablakhoz sétált.

- Rania, majd ha már nem eszel többet... – szuggerálta Tonks türelmetlenül.

- Ó, teljesen jóllaktam – szakította el pillantását Rania az öccse hátáról, és eltolta a félig még teli tányérját. – Gyere, hozzuk le azt a gyomot.

Elindultak felfelé. Tonks egyfolytában arról áradozott, hogy Lupinnak micsoda rejtett tehetségei lappangnak, és hogy ő a legokosabb ember a világon. Rania szótlanul hallgatta. Valahogy meghatónak találta, hogy Tonks ennyire látni akarja, mit alkotott Lupin. Még úgy is, hogy azt valaki másnak szánta. Ilyen az, amikor igazán szeret valakit az ember? Megérkeztek a szobához. Rania felkapta a memorosa kosarát, és rögtön vissza is fordultak.

Tonks felfigyelt a hallgatására.

- Jaj, bocs, nem akartam ennyit szövegelni, miért nem állítottál le?!

- Ugyan már, üdítő téged hallgatni, de komolyan!

- Mondd – kérdezte Tonks egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után, – te tényleg kiabáltál Pitonnal?

Rania arcát elöntötte a vér.

- Ne is emlékeztess rá – morogta.

- De mi történt? – Tonks, mint rendesen, most sem bírta kíváncsiságát leplezni.

- Nem bírok rajta kiigazodni, és ezt utálom – fakadt ki Rania. - Egyik pillanatban önmagához képest barátságosnak mondható, a másikban meg olyan rideg, mint egy kőszikla, sőt, a cipőjét is belém törli. És soha nem tudom, minek köszönhetem a váltást, vagy hogy mi következik legközelebb. Ettől meg lehet őrülni! – hadarta egy szuszra.

Tonkson látszott, hogy alaposan megdöbbent.

- Piton professzor nem sok mindenkivel kedves, nekem elhiheted. Ha te már láttad ilyen állapotban, ráadásul többször, akkor igazán érezd magad kitüntetve!

- Én meg jól elküldtem a fenébe, amikor azt a nyavalyás altató főzetet hozta!

- Hallottam róla – felelte Tonks felvont szemöldökkel.

- De ha egyszer az őrületbe kerget ezekkel a hangulatváltásaival?! Már arra is gondoltam, hogy biztos ez is a betegsége miatt van... – Rania elharapta a mondatot, de későn.

- Miféle betegsége miatt? – nézett rá csodálkozva Tonks.

Rania lázasan kereste a megfelelő témát, amivel elterelheti a szót. Esze ágában sem volt szétkürtölni, hogy mi történt legutóbb a gyengélkedőn. Még magának sem volt ideje elgondolkozni, mit jelenthetett az egész.

Hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül úgy érezte, agya szétrobban a belé hasító képektől. Egész teste lezsibbadt, mintha minden vér a bokájába zúdult volna, tagjai jéghidegek voltak.

- Rania, mi van veled?! – sikoltotta Tonks.

Rania addigra már a földön feküdt. Kezével összevissza csapkodott, szeme üvegesen meredt a semmibe, miközben érthetetlen szavakat motyogott.

- Hozok segítséget! – kiáltotta Tonks és elrohant. Egy pillanat múlva visszatért, nyomában Dariuszal és Neddával.

- Fogjátok le! – kiáltotta Darius és egy fiolát húzott elő. Néhány cseppet Rania arcába fröcskölt, mire a nővére végre elernyedt. – Nekem is kell néha – magyarázta kelletlenül Tonks kérdő pillantására. – Rania, jól vagy?

A nő nem felelt. Halálra rémülten meredt maga elé, reszketését hiába próbálta csillapítani.

- Válaszolj már! – rázta meg Nedda. – Mi van veled?! – a hangján hallatszott, hogy nagyon megijedt.

Rania kábán nézett rá. Nem, _ezt_ nem mondhatja el... Főleg neki nem...

- Jól vagyok – motyogta és felállt. Három aggódó szempár követte minden mozdulatát.

Hirtelen elege lett belőlük. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit egy örvény kapott el. Nem volt jó érzés. Szilárd talajt akart a lába alá, valamit, amiben megkapaszkodhat. Ebben a pillanatban el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ezt ne egyedül találja meg.

- Most felmegyek, majd... – Nem találta a szavakat. – Nem, tudok egyedül is... – hárította gyorsan Tonks ki sem mondott ajánlatát. Nedda azonban feloldotta a feszültséget.

- Én is megyek, nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam, ledőlök egy kicsit. – Raniára mosolygott. – Neked is jó sziesztát!

Rania egyenesen a Nyugati Toronyba ment, és a lépcsőn egészen a legfelső emeletig felkapaszkodott. Kilépett a torony tetején körbefutó erkélyre és mélyet lélegzett. A szemet gyönyörködtető kilátást nem tudta élvezni. Túl sok minden történt vele az elmúlt időben. Amint megemészti az egyiket, azonnal a nyakába szakad a következő. A nemrég látott látomás rettenetesen aggasztotta. Nem, nem lehet, hogy elveszítse Dariust, nem lehet... Ilyen élesen még soha semmit nem látott maga előtt. Tudta, hogy az ilyen rohamok alatt látottak szinte soha nem a valóságot mutatják. De mi van, ha most mégis? Figyelmeztetni kéne... De hát semmi konkrétumot nem látott, csak hogy eltalálja egy villanás... Nyilvánvalóan mindannyian életveszélyben vannak, hiszen a Nagyúr... akit ő szolgál...

Ráhajolt a mellvédre, és kétségbeesetten nézett le a mélységbe Mindent megadott volna, ha egy napra visszamehet az apjához. Nem azért, mert annyira hiányzott neki, már túl volt a csodálkozáson, amit a felismerés okozott, hogy csöppet sem hiányolja. Aggódni persze aggódott érte, de voltak ennél nyomasztóbb gondjai is, amelyek elől rettentő jólesett volna visszamenni _oda_, ahol minden egyértelmű volt. Vagy majdnem minden. Itt meg... itt van Darius, aki láthatóan maga sem tudja, mit kezdjen vele. Itt van Tonks és Nedda, akikben, úgy tűnik, érthetetlen módon az égvilágon semmiféle fenntartást nem okoz már, hogy ő halálfaló. Kedvelik őt, mi több, ki is mutatják. Rania számára ez egyszerre volt rémisztő és csodálatos. Aztán itt van Lupin, akivel kapcsolatban ellentmondásos érzései szinte megdermesztették, valahányszor találkoztak. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy Lupin, bár ő ösztönösen viszolyog a férfitől, nem érdemli meg a megvetését. Sőt... De ha ez így van, akkor az apja tévedett. Talán sok egyébben is. Itt nem fontosak azok a dolgok, amikre apja mindig is tanította. Aminek érdekében a fekete mágiát használni tanulta. Már nem tudta, miben higgyen.

Itt van Dumbledore is. Láthatóan mindenki szentként tisztelte. Ő azonban tudja, hogy egy aljas gyilkos. Már az igazgató gondolatára is elfogta az indulat. Egyszer úgyis megöli... Ez kötelessége is... Na persze, puszta kézzel, mosolyodott el keserűen.

És végezetül itt van még Piton. Akit legutóbb úgy vérig sértett, hogy az többet szóba se fog állni vele. Egy pillanatig átfutott az agyán, hogy nem érdekli. Egy másodperccel később azonban már tudta, hogy igenis érdekli. Mert segített rajta. Segítettek _egymáson_. Többször is. A legellentmondásosabb ember volt, akit valaha ismert. A múltját figyelembe véve ez nem is csoda. Hogy volt képes a halálfalóktól elszakadni, és itt minden fogódzó nélkül ép ésszel megszabadulni a lelkében bujkáló méregtől? Ő maga, jött rá hirtelen, már régen megbolondult volna, ha nincs Tonks meg Nedda, akik teljesen egyenrangúként bántak vele. És persze Piton. Azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor nem indulatból beszéltek egymással, érezte a férfi lappangó, talán saját maga számára is eltitkolt jóindulatát. Ilyenkor úgy érezte magát, mint akit a víz mélyéről hirtelen a friss levegőre rántanak. És ő hálából belerúgott. Ráadásul mások előtt. Hirtelen mindent megadott volna, ha azonnal megmondhatná neki, hogy mennyire megbánta. Csak jönne már vissza... De nyilván ő is _nyaral_, gondolta szomorúan.

Azzal szándékosan nem akart foglakozni, mit jelenthet az iskola hirtelen kiürülése. Érezte, hogy ha rágódni kezd azon, mit tervez a Nagyúr és Dumbledore egymás ellen, menthetetlenül megőrül. Mert választania kéne. Erre pedig még nem áll készen. Pedig nem odázhatja el sokáig, ezt tudta. Az örvény, amely elkapta, egyre mélyebben szippantotta magába. Hisz már számtalan alkalma lett volna, hogy a gyanútlan Neddát vagy Tonksot megpróbálja lefegyverezni, mégsem tette... persze, mert itt van Darius... vagy nem csak azért...

Gondolatai újra és újra visszatértek Pitonhoz. Mi lehet köztük ez a furcsa mentális kapcsolat? Miért érezte ennyire élesen a férfi kínjait néhány nappal ezelőtt? Semmiféle magyarázatot nem talált a jelenségre, illetve... Azt az egyetlen magyarázatot, ami egy ideje a legcsábítóbban integetve kúszott be újra és újra az agyába, rémült szégyenkezéssel söpörte mindig félre. És itt van a férfi titokzatos betegsége... Rettentően furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Miért volt olyan szörnyen fontos, hogy megitassák azzal a főzettel? Ez tartja vajon életben? Ijesztő volt a gondolat, hogy az élete egy törékeny üvegen múlhat. Mi lesz, ha egyszer, az egyik küldetése alkalmával nem tud majd inni belőle?! Hogy vállalhat ekkora kockázatot?

Egészen besötétedett már, mire lejött a toronyból, de semmivel sem érezte magát összeszedettebbnek, mint amikor felment. Nem akart a többiekkel találkozni, inkább egyenesen a szobájába ment. Lefekvés előtt kortyolt egyet a szörnyű ízű főzetből, és az álom hamarosan jótékonyan betakarta.

***

- Minden elismerésem a magáé, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore feje a tűzben a Grimmauld téri ház egyik félhomályos szobájában. – Malfoyt megtalálták, a víznek nem esett bántódása.

- Mi az ördögnek kellett azt a rohadt vizet őrizgetni?! – dühöngött Piton. Az események okozta feszültség most kezdett kitörni rajta.

- Nem tudok erre mit mondani, valóban szörnyű butaság volt. Nicolas kérésére őriztem meg, tudja, azt akarta, hogy a halála után is maradjon valami nyoma annak, hogy mire volt képes a kővel. Múzeumnak mégsem merte felajánlani... Én pedig csak azért voltam hajlandó beleegyezni, mert a négy évvel ezelőtti rablási kísérlet óta hiperbiztonságossá tették a Gringottsot.

- Azt láttam – vetette oda Piton. Majd felrobbant a méregtől. Az igazgató magyarázata cseppet sem volt ínyére, és gyűlölte, ha fölöslegesen, mások ostobasága miatt került veszélyes helyzetbe.

- Voldemort nem hívatta még, ugye? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Nem. Talán sikerült elhitetnem velük, hogy nem volt benne a kezem a dologban. – Piton önmagát is próbálta meggyőzni, hogy így van.

- Voldemort azóta a besúgói révén nyilván mindent tud már, ráadásul magán kívül Monstro és Grant is ki tudott törni a koboldok közül, de Voldemort láthatóan nem bántotta őket, mert Arthur szerint azóta is sértetlenül bejárnak a Minisztériumba – mondta Dumbledore. - A többiek kikérdezése még folyik. Rettentő hasznos volt, amit tett, Perselus. Talán _nekik_ elhiszik, hogy Voldemort valóban visszatért. Ha esetleg magát is belekevernék...

- Azt az üveget pusztítsa el végre! – vágott közbe Piton. Mérge semmivel sem csökkent. Dumbledore néha elképesztő dolgokat művel.

- Igen, ez most már elkerülhetetlen – dünnyögte az igazgató. – Igazság szerint már tavaly is gondoltam rá, de mivel Voldemortnak már van teste, és szinte elpusztíthatatlan, nem merült fel bennem komolyan, hogy még mindig szüksége lehet rá.

- Csakhogy azóta életre akarja kelteni Mardekárt, emlékszik?! – csattant fel Piton. Az idegesség e pillanatban minden tiszteletet kiölt belőle.

- Igen, és röstellem, hogy erre nem gondoltam - bólintott Dumbledore. – Az az eszköz pedig, amit hozott... Borzasztó erő van benne. Rémszem még vizsgálja, de már a fél füle oda van.

- Rettentően sajnálom – mondta metsző hangon Piton.

- Perselus, magának pihenésre van szüksége – nézett rá megértően az igazgató. – Egy pár napig tartsa magát távol a Rend ügyeitől. – Azzal feje eltűnt a lobogó lángokban.

Pihenésre?! Miért is ne? Szinte már el is felejtette, mi az. Talán ha Monstróékat nem büntette meg a Nagyúr a kudarcért, őt sem szándékozik. Hiába, soha nem fogja tudni a lépéseit kiszámítani. Ezért fölösleges is emiatt szorongania. És ez alkalommal nem megy oda magától. Írországba megy pár napra, döntötte el. Már úgyis régóta esedékes a látogatása a druidáknál. Hacsak a Nagyúr nem hívatja, egy időre talán kiverheti a fejéből azt az átkozott Rendet, Voldemortot és a Roxfortot az összes idegesítő lakójával együtt.

- Perselus, hozzád beszélek!

- Hogy mi? – kapta fel a fejét Piton dühösen. Észre sem vette, hogy bejött ez a nyavalyás.

- Azt mondtam – ismételte türelmesen Lupin, - hogy fogytán a bájitalom. Ha most van időd... Szükségem lenne egy újabb üvegre.

- Jókor szólsz! Ahhoz legalább három nap kell! Ugye, nem azt akarod mondani, hogy már nincs belőle egy csepp sem?!

- Tudom, hogy nehezen hiszed, de nem vagyok egészen hülye – válaszolta halvány gúnymosollyal Lupin. – A legközelebbi holdtöltére elég lesz. De mivel nem tudom, mikor jársz erre legközelebb...

- Most éppen nem járok erre. Szállj le rólam! – Azzal Piton kiviharzott az ajtón.

Lupin kissé megrökönyödve nézett utána. Piton soha nem a mézesmázos modoráról volt híres, de máskor legfeljebb egy undorodó pillantást kapott a hasonló irányú kérésére. Igaz, olyan arccal, mintha királyi kegyet gyakorolna, de Piton mindig megfőzte a bájitalát.

- Hagyd – legyintett Darius, mikor a konyhában elmesélte neki, mi történt. – Ma megszállta valami démon, ne törődj vele!

- Azért azon csak aggódom, hogy mi lesz a bájitalommal! Ahogy elnézem, simán mérget fog belekeverni! – dünnyögte Lupin.

- Egy fenét – nevetett rajta Darius. – Ahhoz ő túl hiú, hogy rossz főzetet adjon neked!

- Na igen, ebben lehet valami – mosolyodott el Lupin.

- Az előbb, amikor a folyosón összetalálkoztunk, azt hittem, keresztben lenyel. Komolyan a frászt kaptam! – rémüldözött Darius, de nevetéstől remegő szája széle erősen rontotta a hatást.

- De hát nem is látott már hetek óta! – csodálkozott az eddig csöndben ülő Arthur Weasley.

- Hát ez az! Mit vétettem?! – kérdezte Darius, és ártatlan szemekkel pislogott.

- Te ma nagyon fel vagy dobva! – méregette Lupin. – Talán elcsentél valami füvet kedvenc bájitaltan tanárunk szekrényéből?

- Nem, nem – vigyorgott titokzatosan Darius, de szeme álmodozó kifejezést öltött.

- Á, már értem – mosolygott Arthur. – Csak nem Poppy mondott valami jó hírt?

- Itt nincs titok, úgy látom – állapította meg Darius. – Nos, igen. Neddánál járt. Fiam lesz! – ordította hirtelen kitörő örömmel.

- Csak nem?! Gratulálok! – örvendezett Weasley.

- Ezt ilyen korán meg lehet állapítani? – csodálkozott Lupin.

- Madam Pomfrey meg tudja mondani. Hát nem fantasztikus?! Egy fiú!

- Tényleg fantasztikus! – örült vele Lupin. – Tonks nagyon fog örülni, mert Nedda megígérte neki, hogy ha lány lesz, Nymphadorának fogja hívni!

- Atyaisten, ezt nekem nem is mondta! Már ne haragudj, de ezek után még jobban örülök, hogy fiú! – kacsintott rá Darius.

- Már miért haragudnék? – értetlenkedett Lupin, és sápadt arcába némi szín költözött.

- Hát csak azért, mert rosszat mondtam a te Tonksodra! – vigyorgott Darius.

Lupint fájdalmas-édes érzés öntötte el. „Nem az én Tonksom" – akarta mondani, de inkább visszanyelte. Darius, amilyen rózsaszín állapotban van, estig sem hagyná abba a cukkolását. Hacsak nem...

- Még jobban fogsz örülni a fiúnak, ha elárulom, hogy Nedda tervei szerint a második neve Rania lett volna – mondta érzelemmentesen Lupin. Ennyit Tonksról, gondolta.

- Na ezt aztán végképp nem mondta – motyogta elboruló arccal Darius.

- Esetleg megkereshetnéd, hogy elmeséld neki, unokaöccse lesz – indítványozta Lupin.

- Nem hinném, hogy érdekli – vágta rá Darius és kibámult az ablakon.

- Azért ez biztos érdekli – szólt közbe Arthur Weasley. – Ha jól sejtem, neki senkije sincs rajtad kívül, neked viszont ott van Nedda!

Darius egy pillanatig megdöbbenve nézett rá, majd elvörösödve pattant fel.

- Neki meg ott van az apánk. Ha eddig megelégedett ezzel, ezután is meg fog.

Elfordította a tekintetét, és a konyhapulthoz sétálva céltalanul keresgélni kezdett az ott heverő zacskók között. A vörös hajú férfi még mondani készült valamit, de végül gondolataiba merülve elhagyta a szobát.

- Én nem értem, hogy vagytok képesek egy halálfaló nyakába borulni, mintha közülünk való lenne! – fakadt ki Darius, de nem fordult hátra.

- Nem borulunk a nyakába. Arthur meg pláne nem, ő csak tudja, mit jelent a család, és milyen egy eltévelyedett családtag. Ami meg a halálfalóságot illeti...

- Nem bírlak megérteni – vágott közbe Darius meg sem hallgatva a barátját. – Mindannyiunk közül talán téged gyűlöl a legjobban. Legszívesebben a nyakadnál fogva hurcolna Tudjukki elé, hogy aztán együtt cruciózzanak halálra!

Lupin vigyázott, hogy ne látszódjon érzelem az arcán Darius abszurd kitörése hallatán. Raniát illetően pedig nehezen találta a szavakat. A nő iránta tanúsított ellenszenvéért nem haragudott igazán. Az évek során megtanulta, hogy természetesnek tekintse az emberek megvetését, és éppen azt tartsa kitüntetésnek, ha valaki egyenlőként tekint rá – Tonks eleget ostorozta is ezért. De ez nem az a téma volt, amiről bárkinek is szívesen beszélt.

- Ne túlozz – mondta végül. – Rania nem Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Honnan tudod?! – kiáltotta Darius vadul. – Piton mondta, hogy ugyanúgy felesküdött Tudodkinek, mint a többi! És ki tudja, miket művelt azelőtt?!

- Miért nem kérdezed meg tőle?

Darius rosszindulatú röhögést hallatott.

- És biztos őszintén elmesélné, mi?! – kérdezte, majd hallgatásba burkolózott.

Lupin inkább érezte, mint értette a barátja vívódását. Neddától tudta, hogy Darius rövid időre már járt Rania szobájában, ahonnan egészen felkavarva, de nem gyűlölettel távozott, és azt is tudta, hogy egyre kevésbé viselkedik ellenségesen a társaságában. Lupin biztos volt benne, hogy Darius eszeveszetten szeretné visszakapni a nővérét, akit, bármi is történt, nem képes száműzni a szívéből. Ahogyan az agyából sem azt, amit Raniáról tudott, és amit még a képzelete hozzátett. Darius értelme és érzelmei kemény, váltakozó sikerű csatákat vívtak egymással, és a harc kimenetele még egyáltalán nem dőlt el.

- Azért ha használod a fejed – szólalt meg végül Lupin, – te is rájöhetsz, hogy olyan sok mindent nem művelhetett. Nem mondom, hogy ártatlan bárány, de épp hogy felesküdött Tudjukkinek, mikor elkaptuk. Előtte Tudjukki sehol nem volt. Mit gondolsz, miket műveltek a halálfalók az utóbbi tizenöt évben? Úgy képzeled, a házuk pincéjében kínzókamrákat rendeztek be a mugliknak?

Darius arcáról lerítt, hogy pontosan így képzelte.

- Szerintem ilyet még Lucius Malfoy sem tett – folytatta Lupin megfontoltan. - Én úgy gondolom – persze csak gondolom, - hogy ugyan a reflexeiket, mindennapi viselkedésüket áthatották a régi, eltévelyedett tanaik, de valójában ugyanolyan életet éltek, mint bármelyikünk. Nem hiszem, hogy éjszakánként halálfaló szeánszokat tartottak, épp ellenkezőleg. Hisz semmi okuk nem volt feltételezni, hogy Tudjukki valaha is visszatér. Csak az igazán őrült keményvonalasok tarthattak ki mellette...

- Jó – szakította félbe Darius hevesen. – Mégis felesküdött mellettük! Elkötelezte magát, hogy ezentúl Tudjukkit akarja szolgálni!

- Igen. Ez igaz, semmi kétség.

- Hát akkor?! Felesküdni arra, hogy embereket ölj az pontosan ugyanaz, mintha már ezreket mészároltál volna le!

- Hát, nem tudom. És jogász sem vagyok. Tényleg rettenetes dologra esküdött fel. De amennyire megismertem, nem úgy tűnik, hogy ez volt a szíve vágya. Inkább tűnik nekem zavarodottnak, mint gonosznak. Te jobban ismered...

- Neked tényleg nem tűnt fel, hogy úgy beszél veled, mint egy kupac szeméttel?!

- Mégis megmentett. Egy halálfaló soha nem tett volna ilyet. Jó, jó, ne is mondd, tudom, hogy részben őmiatta voltam eszméletlen. De azt el kell ismerned, hogy amióta itt van, kezét-lábát töri, hogy te végre szóba állj vele. Esetleg megpróbálhatnád kideríteni, mi vitte erre a szörnyűségre, hátha... meg lehet még menteni.

- Nem érdekel – motyogta Darius.

- Hát, ha a saját testvérednek sem vagy képes egy lehetőséget adni, akkor talán túl korai még neked ez az apaság! – nézett rá keményen Lupin.

Ez talált. Darius egy pillanatig úgy nézett ki, mint aki elsírja magát. Majd elszántan felvetette a fejét.

- Rendben, beszélek vele. Addig úgysem szálltok le rólam – azzal kivonult a szobából.

Lupin elégedetten nézett utána. Darius sokkal jobban hasonlít a testvérére, mint azt gondolná. És Tonksnak is ugyanez a véleménye. Tonks... Felrémlett előtte a lány kedves mosolya, csilingelő hangja... Hiányzott neki, ezen nem volt mit tagadni. A lány éppen újabb, ki tudja, hányadik meggyőzési kísérletét folytatja a Metamorfmágus Ligánál. Lupin tudta, hogy azzal a beképzelt népséggel nem könnyű boldogulni, segítségük azonban felbecsülhetetlen lenne a Rend számára. Voldemort iránti támogatásuk viszont olyan veszélyeket rejtene, amit mindenáron meg kell akadályozni. Tonksra ezért nagyon fontos feladat hárul, ami nem is veszélytelen. Sejtették ugyanis, hogy Voldemort hívei már a Liga tagjai közé is próbálnak beférkőzni. Tonks pedig nem tehetett mást, nyílt lapokkal játszva próbálta meggyőzni őket. Ha csak egyikük is a halálfalókat választja...

Lupin megrázkódott és eltökélten próbálta aggodalmát elhessegetni. Hogy figyelmét elterelje, pergament ragadott. Furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy egészen idáig egyetlen sort sem írt Harrynek. Nem tartotta azonban tisztességesnek, hogy üres, semmitmondó levelekkel traktálja. Dumbledore ugyanis megtiltotta, hogy Harryvel bárki is érdemi információt közöljön. Lupin ezzel nem értett egyet, de nem szeghette meg az utasítást. Ezért, nehéz szívvel bár, de inkább egyáltalán nem küldött baglyot. Most azonban már a fiú türelme a végét járta. Sirius szinte naponta kapta tőle a türelmetlen, kétségbeesett leveleket. Fél óra múlva azonban feladta a próbálkozást. Nem volt képes Harrynek üres frázisokkal megtöltött levelet küldeni. Nagyot sóhajtott és lassan kiballagott a konyhából, hogy megkeresse Siriust.

***

- Figyelj, tudom, hogy ez nem tartozik rám, de ez a tömeges nyaralás meddig tart még? – kérdezte egyik nap Rania, mikor kettesben reggeliztek Neddával az egyébként teljesen üres Nagyteremben.

- Hát, vannak, akik hamarosan visszajönnek – felelte tettetett közönnyel a fekete lány.

- Tényleg? – Rania arcára világosan kiült a reménykedés.

Nedda megkönyörült rajta.

- Piton professzor például várható. És ha ettől jobban érzed magad, beszélj vele! Nem hülye, tudja, hogy szörnyen ki voltál merülve. Szinte nem is voltál magadnál, amikor azokat mondtad.

- Aha – morogta Rania. Bosszantotta, hogy Nedda ennyire belelát, ugyanakkor egyre jobban vágyott rá, hogy beszélhessen valakivel arról, ami foglalkoztatta. Végül visszafojtotta a kikívánkozó szavakat, és témát váltott. – Te mondd, szerinted pofátlanság lenne még egy memorosát kölcsönkérnem Lupintól?

Rania ezután szinte pattanásig feszült idegekkel kapkodta fel a fejét, akárhányszor valaki benyitott a szobába, ahol éppen volt. Az ablakokon keresztül folyton azt fürkészte, nem közeledik-e a parkon át a jól ismert, feketébe öltözött alak. A férfi azonban nem bukkant fel sem következő nap, sem azután. Nedda igazat mondott, néhányan valóban megjelentek a „nyaralók" közül, de csak azért, hogy még aznap továbbálljanak. Némely napokon a kastély mintha bagolyzáporba került volna, máskor meg teljes csönd volt egész nap. Tonks és Darius is kivették a részüket a csoportos eltünedezésből. Az, hogy Nedda végig a kastélyban maradt, megerősítette Rania gyanúját, hogy a távollévők nem éppen veszélytelen és pihentető dolgokat végeznek, amelyektől a folyamatos rosszullétekkel küzdő lányt meg akarják kímélni.

Egyik nap aztán, miután egy termékeny délelőttöt töltött a Lupin memorosájában talált történet átalakításával, a kastély folyosóin sétált fel-alá. Az ilyen alkalmakkor mindig újabb gyűlölethullám lobbant benne Dumbledore iránt. Hisz őmiatta kell friss levegő és napfény hiányában az épületben penészednie! Rendben, fogoly itt, csukhatták volna egy pincetömlöcbe is, de ilyenkor ez nem vigasztalta, mert mindennél jobban vágyott már a szabadba. A tétlenség kezdte megőrjíteni.

Talán újra meg kéne próbálnia álmot előidéznie magának, Dumbledore-ról,hátha kiderül valami a rohadékról, és akkor talán ezt felhasználva... Miközben feje egyre sötétebb fantáziáktól zsongott, hirtelen hangokat hallott az egyik melléklépcsőház felől.

- Igen, most jöttünk vissza – mondta egy ismerős férfihang. Talán Arthur Weasley?

- Dumbledore nincs itt – felelte Nedda.

- Tudom – hallatszott megint Weasley hangja -, csak bekapok valamit és már megyek is. Piton szerintem marad pár órát, és ma még beugrik Lupin is.

- Darius? – kérdezte reménykedve Nedda.

- Róla sajnos nem tudok. Sajnálom... De ha van kedve, ebédeljen velem, mit szól hozzá?

Rania a választ már nem várta meg. Egyre gyorsuló tempóban vette az irányt Piton szobája felé, mígnem már majdnem rohant. Mikor erre rájött, azonnal megtorpant. Mit csinálsz, te idióta? - kérdezte magától. Nem törhetsz így rá!

Szája szélét harapdálva, mereven állt a folyosón. Kezdett kétségbeesni. Ki tudja, mióta rágódik már azon, miképpen mondja meg Pitonnak, mennyire sajnálja, amiket a fejéhez vágott, és azon, miért kéne elkerülnie ezt a minden bizonnyal megalázó jelenetet. Most meg rohan Piton szobája felé, mint egy elmebeteg, holott semmi nem jut eszébe, amit mondhatna...

Nem. Ebből elég. Muszáj beszélnie Pitonnal. Most. Különben a hátralévő életében azon fog lamentálni, nem kellett-e volna mégis megkeresnie, gondolta öniróniával.

Az elhatározástól némiképp megkönnyebbülten elindult. A férfi szobájához közeledve azonban furcsa hangokra lett figyelmes. Zene szólt valahonnan. De milyen zene! Mintha nem is erről a világról jött volna. A hideg is kirázta. Ahogy közelebb ért Piton ajtajához, rájött, hogy abból az irányból jön a hang. Talán onnan... Nem, az nem lehet... Piton biztos nem hallgat ilyen zenét... Óvatosan közeledni kezdett az ajtó felé. A zene egyre erősödött. Nincs kétség, Piton szobájából jön... Egészen közel hajolt az ajtóhoz, amely úgy vonzotta, mint a mágnes. Lélegzetet venni is elfelejtett, ahogy figyelt. A melódia nem emlékeztette semmilyen ismert műre. Hátborzongató és gyönyörű volt egyszerre. Ritmusa csupa tűz volt, fékezhetetlenül robogott előre, mint a megáradt folyó. A dallama pedig... szenvedésről szólt... vágyakozásról... örvényről, fájdalomról, reményről, kiábrándulásról... Ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy benézzen a szobába. Ne csináld, te őrült, mondta magának, miközben lassan lenyomta a kilincset. Belesett, és a meglepetéstől majdnem felkiáltott. Piton nem hallgatja ezt a zenét, ő maga játssza! Nem mert megmozdulni. Megbűvölve nézte a férfit, aki láthatóan teljesen belemerült a zenébe. Testének finom mozgása követte a zene minden ívelését. Együtt élt a hangszerrel. Rania nem értette, hogyan gondolhatta korábban, hogy a melodum nem illik hozzá. Hiszen mintha össze lennének nőve. És az a dallam... Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Piton maga találta ki. Aki így képes zenélni... Bár őneki lenne ilyen tehetsége! Micsoda adomány a zenébe ültetni az érzéseket! Az érzéseket?! Ezek az érzések nem egy nap alatt születtek. Félelmetes az önuralma, hisz a legcsekélyebb jele sem látszik annak, hogy ilyen érzelmi viharok dúlnak benne!

A lehetőséggel való szembesülés annyira összezavarta, hogy jó pár másodperccel később vette csak észre, hogy a zene elhallgatott. Ahogy felpillantott, tekintete egy jéghideg fekete szempárral találkozott. Piton kifejezéstelen arccal nézte. Rania tűzvörösen, szóra képtelenül bámulta. A következő pillanatban pedig Piton pálcasuhintására bevágódott az orra előtt az ajtó.

16


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

Piton jó erősen rászorította a dugót a farkasölőfű-főzetre, és az asztalra csapta az üveget. Tessék, itt van az újabb vérfarkasnyugtató! Tudta, hogy egyre jobban és jobban sikerül. Ahogy a sajátja is... Tényleg, ideje lenne azt is elkészíteni, fogytán van már.

Egy apró, tiszta üsthöz lépett. Sellőpikkelyt szórt bele, teknősmájat és barátfű-levet, majd az egészet felöntötte fél liter vörösborral. Gondosan koncentrálva, cseppenként adott hozzá kétujjnyit a direkt számára készített ír mocsáritündérvér-kivonatból, amit a druidáktól szerzett be, majd a szekrényből kivette egyik féltve őrzött dobozát, és aprólékos méricskélés után az üstbe zúdította a szükséges mennyiségű port. A főzet sisteregni kezdett. Ekkor jobbról balra tizenegyszer megkeverte, és két uncia cserebogárszarvat szórt bele. Elégedetten lépett hátra, ahogy a főzet kék színt öltött. Remek, most forrnia kell, utána jó lesz.

Hirtelen rettenetes fáradtság tört rá. Nem sokkal korábban érkezett vissza Írországból, ahova ugyan elméletileg pihenni indult – jobban mondva küldte Dumbledore -, mégis meglehetős feszültségben töltötte az időt. Egyfelől a druidák bizonyultak kemény diónak, akiknek az igazgató üzenetét közvetítette – Piton nem értette, hogy Dumbledore miért vár pont tőle diplomáciai bravúrokat, még úgy is, ha a druidákkal való kapcsolatot ő szerezte a Rendnek -, másrészet nem volt nyugodt a Gringotts-rablásnál elfogott halálfalókkal kapcsolatban sem. Meglehetősen nyomasztó volt a lehetőség, hogy őt is gyanúba keverik, mint halálfalót, és semmi kedve nem volt a háború közepén a Minisztériummal huzakodni, még akkor sem, ha Dumbledore biztosította arról, hogy szükség esetén ki fogja húzni a bajból. Írországban érte a bagoly, hogy megnyugodhat. Caramel, ahogy arra számítottak is, már az első percben leállította az elfogott halálfalók vallatását, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr nevét meghallotta, így Pitont nem volt idejük gyanúba keverni.

Most pedig Piton újra itt volt a Roxfortban. De mi a csudát csináljon? A Főhadiszállásra esze ágában sem volt menni, nem volt kíváncsi Black kutyafejére. Márpedig Dumbledore azt mondta, senki ne távolodjon el túlságosan, mert hamarosan újabb nagy megbeszélés várható a Grimmauld téren, őt pedig arra kérte, ha csak nem muszáj, ne menjen Voldemorthoz a megbeszélésig.

Miért, nyári szünetekben egyébként mit csinálsz? – kérdezte magától félhangosan. Na igen. Nyári szünetben általában egyszer kötelességszerűen meglátogatta az anyját. Nem mintha sok értelme lett volna. Az anyja ugyanis a Juventas-intézetben volt. Ezredszerre jutott eszébe, milyen rettenetes cinizmus van abban, hogy a tehetetlen, szenilis öregek intézetét az ifjúság mugli istennőjéről nevezték el.

Bár az anyja nem volt tehetetlen öreg, amikor odakerült. Ott lett azzá.

Felvillant előtte a pillanat, amikor az iskolában az ebédlőasztalnál egy bagoly hirtelen egy levelet pottyantott az ölébe. Elsőéves korában. Amikor kinyitotta, és elolvasta azt a három sort, amiben az apja tudatta, hogy úgy döntött, anyját a Juventas-intézetben helyezi el, ő maga pedig örökre elhagyja az országot, és neki a jövőben az iskolában kell töltenie a vakációt, sírva fakadt. Nem az apja miatt. Talán egy kicsit az anyja miatt, de legfőképpen azért, mert már megint csak tehetetlen szemlélője a saját sorsának. A griffendéles bandának persze több se kellett. Kenyérgalacsinokkal kezdték dobálni, és nevetve mutogattak rá. Valaki a fejére öntött egy tál besamel-mártást. Ha McGalagony nem lép gyorsan közbe... Attól fogva az egyik gúnyneve Szipogós lett.

Igen hamar tett róla, hogy nyíltan senki ne merje így hívni. Nem kellett sok idő, és már az egész iskola tartott tőle. Na persze a híres, agyonajnározott négyes fogat ezek után sportot űzött az ő üldözéséből. Egyre durvábban és durvábban viszonozták egymásnak a pofonokat, rég nem is tudva már, miért is kezdték el egykor. Aztán hova vezetett mindez...?

Megrázta a fejét, és erőszakkal visszatérítette magát a jelenbe. Idegesítette a tétlenség. Szóval mit is csinálok én a nyári szünetben? – gondolkozott tovább. Az anyjához most nem fog menni. Ilyen hangulatban... Akkor? Például utazgat. Szerette bejárni a Föld titokzatos helyeit. Egymagában állni egy ősi, mágikus szent helyen, ez minden fáradtságát kitörölte. Idén nyáron erre nemigen lesz módja. Legalább Írországban volt ideje ellátogatni néhány több ezer éves szentélybe – természetesen a turistáknak szánt nyitvatartási időn kívül -, ahol sikerült némiképp feltöltődnie.

És persze fontos nyári program az év közben elmulasztott, vagy alig gyakorolt dolgok alapos bepótlása. Madam Rosmerta ebben is a segítségére volt. Nagynénje üzemeltette ugyanis a varázslóvilág legjobb bordélyházát. Madam Schlitz műintézményébe ugyan be nem tette volna a lábát, nem viselte volna el, ha bárki ismerőssel találkozik, aki elképedve végigméri, esetleg cinkosan rákacsint. Viszont ha akarta, egy előre megbeszélt időpontban, előre megbeszélt helyen mindig várta valaki, aki a kedvére tett.

Ez az. Lemegy Madam Rosmertához és üzen vele. Elvégre épp elég régóta él úgy, mint egy szerzetes! Mint valami vezeklő csuhás! Idén nyáron még nem is volt ideje... Donnát fogja kérni megint. Donna ugyanis nem ért angolul. Tesznek róla, hogy ne értsen. Nem egy fontos és befolyásos ügyfélnek okozna kínos perceket, ha a lány kifecsegné, amiket a férfiak gyönyörükben a fülébe lihegnek. Bár tudta magáról, hogy ő nem tesz ilyet. Ő vagy néma csöndben van, vagy ordít. Ez utóbbit ugyan ritkán, csak különösen feszült időszakában teszi... Márpedig most minden oka megvan rá.

Egy óra múlva elégedetten tért vissza. Nagyszerű, Donna várja délután Salazar's Dungeonban. Ott talán még némi információmorzsát is felszedhet.

Órákkal később Piton lobogó talárral közeledett a kastély bejárata felé. Húsz galleonja bánta a ma délutáni kiruccanást Salazar's Dungeonba. Donna a szokott kedves mosolyával várta az elhagyatott kunyhóban a falu szélén. Piton azért is kérte leggyakrabban ezt a lányt, mert őmellette egy pillanatig mindig engedte magának, hogy elhiggye, a lány valóban örül neki. Persze az eszével tudta, hogy számára ő csak egy újabb ötgalleonos kuncsaft, de mégis, jólesett néhány percig ámítania magát. Most azonban ettől csak még zaklatottabb lett. Egyetlen szó nélkül teperte le a lányt. Az egész két percig sem tartott, de Donna halk sírdogálását hallva undorodva jött rá, hogy egy halálfalóhoz méltó durvasággal bánt vele. A tizenöt galleonos borravaló aztán láthatóan megvigasztalta a lányt, és újra a szokott kedves mosolyával tárta felé a karját, Piton azonban a lehető legrövidebb időn belül otthagyta. Egyáltalán nem hozott megkönnyebbülést a kiruccanás. Ha lehet, csak még feszültebb lett tőle.

A szobájában egy főnixtoll várta. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Mikor lesz már vajon egy perc nyugta? Sokszor kifejezetten elege volt abból, hogy dróton rángassák, mint egy marionettbábut. Ki tudja, mikor érkezhetett a főnixtoll, de annyi ideje tán még van, hogy lemossa magáról a délután rárakódott mocskot! A fürdőszobában ledobálta a ruháit, és hamarosan bőven folyatta magára a hűs vizet.

***

- Kiengedték? Ilyen gyorsan?! Az hogy lehetséges? – hüledezett Tonks.

- Minden jel arra vall, hogy Voldemort hívei egyre nagyobb befolyást szereznek a Minisztériumban – felelte komoran Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley tőle szokatlan módon a fogát csikorgatta dühében.

- Dumbledore, én ismerek közülük legalább hármat! Nem tehetnék valamit? Akármit!

- Nem tehetjük kockára a biztonságodat – felelte Dumbledore helyett Lupin.

- Na, ne hülyéskedj – szisszent fel Arthur. – Még hogy a biztonságomat? Röhögnöm kell!

- Arthur, tudom, mit érez, de Remusnak igaza van – nézett rá sajnálkozva Dumbledore. - Ha rájönnek, hogy maga minket támogat, azonnal elintézik. És nem csak magát, a családját is!

Ez hatott. Arthur kőmerev vonásokkal bólintott. Ahogy a kandallóhoz sétált, látszott rajta, hogy bensőjében egy időzített bomba ketyeg.

- Na jó. Kire várunk még? – kérdezte Mordon türelmetlenül.

- Piton még nem ért ide – válaszolta Mundungus, miközben pálcájával elmerülten ütögetett egy mugli napszemüveget, ami az ütögetés hatására fénysugarakat bocsátott ki magából.

- Na persze – horkant fel gúnyosan Sirius Black, - rozsdásak a denevérszárnyak?

- Sirius, nem lehet, hogy kivételesen ne veszekedjetek? – nézett rá aggodalmasan Tonks.

- Tényleg, Sirius, Piton professzornak nagyon nehéz feladatai voltak az utóbbi időben! – pislogott Bimba professzor is a szemüvege mögül.

Sirius felháborodva pattant fel.

- Úgy érti, pont én kíméljem szegény megfáradt Pitont?! Azt hiszik talán, hogy jószántamból ücsörgök itt tétlenül?!

- Sirius, mindenki tudja, hogy miért vagy bezárva. Senki nem képzeli, hogy magadtól bujkálsz, nyugodj már meg! – mondta Lupin.

Tudta, hogy Bimba professzor szavai csak olajat öntöttek a tűzre. Sirius az utóbbi időben egyre nehezebben viselte a bezártságot. Az azkabani évek után szinte szétfeszítette a tenni akarás. Amíg mindannyian a Roxfortban voltak, még csak-csak elszórakozott valahogy, de most, hogy a Roxfort szinte kiürült, és Dumbledore rábízta a főhadiszállás állandó felügyeletét, szinte megőrült a tétlenségtől. Az igazgató azonban megtiltotta neki, hogy kimenjen az utcára. Még kutya alakjában is túl kockázatos lett volna. Elvégre a külvilág számára még mindig csak egy Azkabanból szökött rab volt.

- Sirius, azt hiszem, van egy ötletem, ami lefoglalná egy időre – nézett rá Dumbledore. Folytatni azonban nem tudta, mert nyílt az ajtó, és Piton lépett a szobába. Bólintott az igazgató felé és egyetlen szó nélkül leült.

Dumbledore egy pillantással felmérte, hogy Sirius arckifejezése nem sok jót ígér. Gyorsan megszólalt.

- Nos tehát. Az utóbbi hetek mindannyiunkat kimerítettek. Nem áltattam önöket azzal, hogy ez a nyár a pihenésé lesz, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, az eddiginél is keményebb munka vár ránk.

A szobában vágni lehetett a csendet. Piton körülnézett. A Rend korábbi tagjai mellett legalább öt ismeretlen varázslót látott, akiknek a bemutatásáról minden bizonnyal lekésett. A múltkor összegyűlt új tagok közül viszont nem volt jelen senki. Egyenként tanulmányozta az arcokat, miközben Dumbledore arról beszélt, mit végzett a Rend az utóbbi időben. Ami azt illeti, meglehetősen sokat. Mivel a Minisztérium úgy döntött, homokba dugja a fejét és eltusolja a Trimágus Tusán történteket, Dumbledore a külföldi mágustanodákon keresztül próbált közel férkőzni néhány ország Mágiaügyi Minisztériumához. Legnagyobb meglepetésükre a Beauxbatons tökéletes partnernek bizonyult, és a francia Mágiaügyi Minisztérium titkosszolgálata máris jelezte érdeklődését. Hasonló megkeresés érkezett a japán Minisztériumból is.

- Hagrid barátunk hamarosan követségbe indul az óriások földjére – folytatta az igazgató, mire néhányan felhorkantak. – Ne becsüljék le az óriásokat – intette őket Dumbledore. – Nagyon értékes segítséget jelentenének. Tonks, ha jól tudom, némileg eredményes volt a Metamorfmágus Ligában, Perselus szintén felbecsülhetetlen kapcsolatokat hozott a druidáktól. Nem állunk azért annyira rosszul.

- Druidák? – kérdezte kíváncsian Flitwick professzor. – Azok, akik a gondolataikkal képesek varázsolni?

Piton csak bólintott, és látszólag érdektelenül hallgatta az elismerő mormogást.

- Bruig na Boinn, a vezérük hamarosan meglátogat – mondta Dumbledore. – A helyzetünk tehát egyáltalán nem drámai. Mindemellett nem számíthatunk arra, hogy Voldemort sokáig fog még várni. Fel kell készülnünk az összecsapásra. Az egyik célpontja szinte bizonyosan a Durmstrang. – Az igazgató nem folytathatta, mert az egyik idegen varázsló felpattant a helyéről.

- Mit beszél?! Azonnal ki kell menekíteni a gyerekeket!

- Nyugalom – intette csendre Dumbledore. – Éppen ezért hívtam ide önöket, mint régi Durmstrangosokat. A minisztérium és az iskola vezetése ebben nem lesz partner. Ezért nekünk kell résen lennünk, mégpedig úgy, hogy ne vegyenek minket észre. Az egyik legfőbb gond, hogy nem tudjuk, hol van az iskola.

- Oda jártunk mi is – morogta egy hatalmas termetű, szőke varázsló, akinek süvegén szarvak meredeztek. – De ettől még nem fogunk oda jutni. Hajó viszi a gyerekeket az iskolához, és a látogatókat szintúgy.

- Hajó, hát persze – morogta maga elé Dumbledore.

- Magunktól nem találnánk meg soha – tette hozzá egy másik idegen varázsló, - és ha tudnánk, sem bírnánk elárulni, mert Fidelius védi az iskolát. A saját gyerekeinket sem látogathatjuk meg év közben...

- A gyerekeket biztonságba helyezzük, amint itt az ideje. Leginkább ebben számítok majd magukra, elvégre maguk ismerik közülünk legjobban a helyszínt. Tegyük fel, hogy megtaláljuk az iskolát. Ez esetben a megfelelő időben oda is kell jutnunk, hogy megvédjük. Mindenesetre legyenek készenlétben, hogy az első jelre megjelenhessenek.

- Hol? – tette fel a logikus kérdést az egyik afrikai.

- Ezt még magam sem tudom – vallotta be Dumbledore. – De azt igen, hogy hogyan fogom kideríteni. – Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Tonksra, majd felállt. - Nos, akkor ennyi volt. Magukkal váltok még néhány szót odakint a Durmstrangról. Tonks, Darius, Perselus, kérem, maradjanak, utána beszélni szeretnék magukkal.

Mindannyian gyanították, miért akar az igazgató beszélni velük.

Piton felugrott, az ablakhoz ment, és az üvegen figyelte, ahogy mögötte lassan mindenki elhagyja a szobát. Homlokán lüktetett egy ér, ujjaival veszett tempóban dobolt a párkányon.

- Nos, talán már tudják, miért akartam beszélni magukkal – szólalt meg a belépő igazgató.

- Ugye, Rania miatt? Ugye, mondtam, hogy ő lehet a megoldás? És most már ön is úgy gondolja, meg fogja tenni! – Tonks repesett az örömtől.

Piton még mindig nem fordult hátra. Az üvegből jól látta, hogy Darius kifejezéstelen arccal tanulmányozza a falat. Ez egyszer egyetértett vele. Azért a naivitásnak is vannak határai!

- Igen, Tonks – felelte Dumbledore. – Ami azt illeti, nemigen van más választásunk. Jelenleg ő tűnik az egyetlennek, aki segíthet, ha mással nem, információval. Muszáj találnunk valami kiskaput a Durmstrangba. Ahogy megtudtam, az a hajó évszázadok óta ugyanonnan indul. A Roxfort-Expressznél sokkal jobban védik. Úgy tudom, de ebben például nem tudtak most megerősíteni, hogy senki más nem láthatja, csak az, akinek _folyamatban vannak a tanulmányai_. Ugyanígy az iskola maga is hasonlóképpen van elrejtve. Ha tehát új barátaink egyike meg is találná az iskolát, az valószínűleg csak egy deszkabódé lenne számukra.

- Raniának nincsenek folyamatban a tanulmányai – szólalt meg halkan Darius.

- De igen. Hivatalosan egyik iskolából sincsen automatikus kiiratkozás. Ha úgy vesszük, még a Roxfortban is diáknak számít. Bonyolult papírmunka ezt megszűntetni, és nem hinném, hogy az apja ezzel vesződött volna.

Piton meglepetése egy másodpercig tartott csak. Aztán rádöbbent, miért mondta Dumbledore, hogy Rania még a Roxfortban is diáknak számít. Hiszen hatodik után nem tért vissza az iskolába! Nem értette, hogyhogy erre csak most emlékszik vissza. Na lám, még RAVASZ-a sincs. Az első pillanatban látszott rajta, hogy buta, mint a sötét éjszaka, gondolta összeszorított szájjal.

- Egyedül akarja odaküldeni? – rémült meg Tonks.

- Várjunk még ezzel, ez csak a legvégső megoldás lehet. Egyelőre nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – Ha a körülmények nem kényszerítenének erre, eszembe se jutott volna. Így azonban... Voldemort nem fog már sokáig ülni a babérjain.

- Szerintem jó ötlet megkérni, hogy segítsen – jelentette ki Tonks. – Mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy segíteni fog! Most már... ez biztos.

Darius csak hümmögött, Piton pedig meredten bámulta az ablaküveget. Az igazgató várt egy percet, majd megszólalt.

- Darius, maga mit gondol? – nézett a fiatal tanárra.

- Ha azt akarja, hogy én vegyem rá...

- Nem. Az az én feladatom. Csak a véleményük érdekel, mert maguk meg Miss Nefer ismerik a legjobban.

Piton irányából megvető szusszantás hallatszott.

- A véleményem az – vett nagy levegőt Darius, – hogy ha maga kéri, egészen biztosan nemet mond.

- Én is erre a következtetésre jutottam – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore.

- Akkor meg miért mondta, hogy...

- Szeretném, ha maga beszélne vele előbb. Nem erről, hanem úgy általában.

- Éppen azon voltam, amikor megint elrángattak a Roxfortból – fortyant fel a fiatalember.

- Darius – szólt rá Tonks, és megszeppenten pislogott az igazgatóra.

- Semmi baj. Mindenki halálra dolgozza magát, tudom – mondta megnyugtatóan Dumbledore. – Viszont örülök neki, ha már ilyen szándékai vannak.

Darius megrántotta a vállát és nem válaszolt. Dumbledore azonban tényleg nagyon boldog volt. Mindkettőjük miatt.

- Örülök – folytatta - már csak azért is, mert Raniának muszáj megtudnia az igazat. A mai napig azt hiszi, én öltem meg az édesanyjukat. Úgy érzem, most már készen áll, sőt, vágyik rá, hogy megtudja, mi történt.

Piton észre sem vette, hogy a fejét rázza. Még hogy vágyik rá? Na hiszen. És ha megtudja, Dumbledore azt hiszi, hogy akkor majd a nyakába borul? Nem. Senki nem szereti, ha ledöntik a bálványát. De mi a francért gondolja Dumbledore, hogy ő jól ismeri azt a némbert?! – gondolta dühösen, ahogy megint eszébe jutott a perverz tánctanár, ahogy Rania nevezte nem is olyan régen.

- Perselus, és maga mit gondol? – hallotta Dumbledore hangját.

- Azt, hogy nekem ehhez semmi közöm – perdült meg Piton hirtelen. - Ha a kisasszonynak nehézségei vannak a lelki tusáival, hívjanak neki egy gyógyítót a St. Mungóból. Sőt, a legjobb lenne odaküldeni.

- De Piton professzor – kiáltotta megdöbbenve Tonks, – én azt hittem, hogy maguk...

- Mit hitt?! – kérdezte metszően Piton. Tonks rémülten nézett rá, de eltökélten folytatta.

- Hogy annyiszor segítettek egymásnak, azt hittem, hogy ezek... hogy már tulajdonképpen jól kijönnek általában, mert annyi mindent megtettek együttműködve!

- Mondja, ilyen amatőrnek tart engem? – köpte Piton. – A közös munkához a legkevésbé sincs szükségem szimpátiára. És mielőtt még eszébe jutna, Igazgató úr, _nem_ fogok vele beszélni! Sem erről, sem semmiről! – Végignézett a három rá meredő arcon. Tonks döbbent értetlenséggel, Dumbledore elgondolkodva nézett rá, Darius pedig úgy, mint mikor egy mugli életében először jön rá, hogy tényleg léteznek varázslók.

- Jól van – szólalt meg Dumbledore. – Nem kényszerítem olyasmire, amit ennyire nem akar. Viszont Tonks, Darius, magukra számítok. Ha majd Miss Dangor hozzám jön, mert valóban tudni akarja az igazságot, akkor érett meg a feladatra. És ez esetben semmi kétségem nincs, hogy segíteni fog.

***

Tonks mélán eszegetett az előtte lévő tányérról. Időnként felpillantott, majd újra elbámult valahová a tányér mélyére. Nedda vele szemben magában motyogva neveket írogatott egy papírlapra, amelyet időnként vad mozdulatokkal áthúzott, majd kezdte elölről az egészet. Madam Hooch az asztal végén ülve egy könyvben keresgélt nagy buzgalommal. Néha döbbenten felszisszent és valamit megjelölt.

Rania elszörnyedve meredt rájuk. Tudta, hogy kik ők, tudta, mit csinálnak, de időről időre furcsa alakokat látott a helyükön. Az alakok nem szóltak semmit, de arcukon borzalmas szenvedés látszott. Rania lehunyta a szemét, majd újra kinyitotta. Az alakok még mindig ott voltak.

Napok óta gyötörték a furcsa képek. Nem szólt róla senkinek. Minek is? Úgysem tudnak segíteni. Néha fontolgatta, hogy mégis szól a többieknek, de mindig letett róla. Ugyan mit mondhatott volna? Hogy valakik valahol szenvedni fognak? Észre sem vette, hogy rázza a fejét.

Nedda felpillantott.

- Min gondolkozol? – kérdezte.

- Semmin – morogta Rania. Persze örült, hogy van társasága, a bezártság egyre jobban kezdte megviselni, és láthatóan Nedda ugyanúgy igényelte a társaságot, mint ő. Darius ugyanis megígértette vele, hogy nélküle nem hagyja el a kastélyt. Nedda ugyan ezt már beteges féltésnek nevezte, de végül a párja kedvéért beleegyezett. Így mindketten örültek a kastélyban ebédelő Tonksnak és Madam Hooch-nak.

- Te figyelj, szerinted az hogy hangzik, hogy Dorian Dangor? Vagy inkább Laurent? Nem... Fabius...

Rania erőt vett magán.

- Szerintem a Dorian aranyos – mondta, és kicsit elmosolyodott. Jó volt látni Neddát, ahogy napról napra ragyogva libegett körbe a kastélyon.

Tonks halkan sóhajtott egyet. Nedda törte a fejét, mit mondhatna még, hogy ne süppedjen rá a szobára megint a búskomorság, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Ő is sóhajtott egyet és visszatért a papírjaihoz. Ismét csönd telepedett a szobára.

Hirtelen feltárult az ajtó, és belépett Hagrid. Gondterheltnek látszott, de ahogy meglátta a négy nőt, felvidult.

- Hagrid, te még itt vagy? – örvendezett Madam Hooch. – Azt hittem, már rég elindultál a... ööö... – elakadt és óvatos pillantást vetett Raniára.

- Már megyek is – állt fel Rania. Teljesen elhatalmasodott rajta a levertség.

Hagrid gyorsan leült melléjük. A szék elkínzottan megreccsent.

- Maradjon nyugodtan. Van egy nagy gondom. Hátha van valami ötletetek, bár nem hiszem...

- Mondjad, mindenre van megoldás! – felelte Nedda. Szólalj már meg te is, szuggerálta Tonksot. A lány, ezúttal vérvörös rasztahajjal, továbbra is némán ült a helyén.

- Ki fogja gondozni a kedvenceimet, ha én elmegyek? – Hagrid arcán világosan látszott, hogy mekkora fejtörést okoz neki a kérdés.

- Hát... éppen ráérünk, nem? – mondta Nedda kissé bizonytalanul. Hagridnál soha nem lehet tudni, miféle kedvenceket rejteget...

- Köszönöm, tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok – mosolygott melegen az óriás. – De ez nem nőknek való feladat. Agyart etethetitek éppen, meg a thesztrálokat is, de... hm.

- Hagrid, mit dugdosol már megint? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Madam Hooch.

- Hát... nem dugdosom, ahhoz kissé nagy...

- De hát mi az? – rémült meg Madam Hooch még inkább.

- Semmi, nem kell ijedezni – tiltakozott Hagrid. – Csak egy táltos.

- Táltos?! – kapta fel a fejét Rania. – Komolyan?! Van itt egy táltos?! – Egészen izgalomba jött.

- Van – düllesztette ki a mellkasát Hagrid. – Még csak két napja találtam, azért nem látták.

- Találtad? De hol? – lepődött meg Madam Hooch.

- Hát járok néha menhelyekre... Rengeteg gyönyörű állatot kidobnak... De hát nem hozhatom el mindet... – Hagrid szemébe könnyek gyűltek. – Ez meg éhezett! Senki nem etetheti őket, aki nem tudja megülni, márpedig azon a menhelyen...

- Ez nagyon rendes tőled – mondta Nedda.

- Kidobni egy táltost... ez hihetetlen. – Rania tényleg megdöbbent.

- Maga ennyire szereti a táltosokat? – Hagrid meglepetten vigyorgott.

- Volt nekem is – hajtotta le a fejét Rania. Eszébe jutott Ludwig, és vele együtt a régi élete.

- Te tudsz táltoson repülni? – kiáltott fel Nedda. – Atyaég, ezt látnom kell! Mutasd!

- Én nem mehetek ki, tudod!

- Ugyan már – legyintett a lány, – Dumbledore most nincs itt. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki sem az volt a célja, hogy itt bepenészedj. Ha nem szakadt volna az eső napok óta, már rég kirángatlak. Hagrid, ugye fel lehet rá ülni?

- Persze... még engem is elbírt... csak... – Az óriás tanácstalanul nézett Raniára, aki majd' megveszett, hogy végre kimozdulhasson a kastélyból. Emellett a gondolat, hogy kijátszhatja Dumbledore-t, több volt, mint csábító.

- Ez nem gond, ha tényleg kipróbálhatom – ugrott fel. – Majd Nedda tesz rá bilincsbűbájt, hogy ne szökjek el vele – tette hozzá cinikusan.

- Úgysem tudnál, rajtad is az van, a birtok szélétől tart – szólalt meg Tonks fahangon. – Legfeljebb a táltos repülne ki alólad.

- Aha – Raniának egy pillanatra elakadt a szava. Hát persze, milyen hülye vagyok, gondolta. Dumbledore semmit nem bízott a véletlenre.

- Na gyerünk! – ugrott fel Nedda. Nagyon örült neki, hogy Raniát ennyire izgalomba hozta a táltos.

Elindultak kifelé. Hagrid hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázott.

- Tudtátok, hogy a muglik azt hiszik, a táltos egy repülő ló?

- Ló?! – Nedda hangosan felnevetett. – Ezt nem mondod komolyan!

- De igen. Darius mesélte a minap. Egy ló, ami kiterjesztett szárnyakkal siklik a levegőben.

- Az rettentő izgalmas lehet – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rania vidáman. Egészen felvillanyozta a lehetőség, hogy felülhet egy táltosra. Már alig várta, hogy lássa az állatot.

- Kicsit sikerült már felhízlalnom, Bimba professzor adott a féltve őrzött kék pitypangjaiból – mesélte Hagrid boldogan.

Néhány perc múlva elérték a vadőr kunyhóját. A háta mögötti kertben pedig... Rania levegőt venni is elfelejtett, amikor meglátta a táltost. A leggyönyörűbb példány volt, amit valaha látott, Hagrid valóban mindent megtett, hogy ne látszódjon rajta a menhely nyoma. A legkevésbé sem hasonlított lóra. Leginkább egy bámészkodó bikára emlékeztetett, aminek azonban hosszú, hullámzó gerince volt, mint egy kígyónak. Szárnyai egyáltalán nem voltak, viszont két hegyes szarv meredt a fején kissé hátrafelé. Hatalmas, barna szemeivel szelíden nézett a nőre, akinek az volt az érzése, örök életében ismerte az állatot.

Hagrid egy pillanatig elégedetten nézte a táltosban gyönyörködő Raniát, majd az állathoz lépett, és a szarvaira erősítette a kötőféket. A táltos nyugtalanul topogni kezdett, és a fejét lóbálta.

- Na, mire vár? Kipróbálja? – kérdezte.

Rania kábán nézett rá, mint aki még mindig nem hisz a fülének. Aztán egy lendülettel az állat hátán termett, amely, amint megérezte a nő súlyát, azonnal vad hullámzásba kezdett. Raniának igencsak igyekeznie kellett, hogy a hátán tudjon maradni. Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, jó ötlet-e a táltossal próbálkozni ennyi kihagyás után, de nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Szabadon repülni!

Tétovázás nélkül megrántotta a kötőféket, és a táltos nekiindult. Néhány gyors futólépés után gerincének egyetlen, hatalmas hullámzásával felemelkedett.

Raniának elakadt a lélegzete. Ez az érzés! Szinte megrészegült tőle. A táltos teste most már folyamatosan hullámzott, ő pedig az állattal szinte eggyé válva követte annak minden mozdulatát. Csodálatos érzés volt. Most érezte csak, mennyire hiányzott neki. Imádott repülni, imádta a táltos hirtelen, szeszélyes, apró irányváltásait, amit a legnagyobb figyelemmel kellett követnie, ha nem akart lezuhanni a hátáról, imádta a folyamatos hullámzást, amit tökéletesen át kellett vennie, és imádta azt is, amikor a táltos megérezte, hogy hajlíthatatlan akarat irányítja. Onnantól kezdve engedelmeskedett. Ezért azonban minden egyes alkalommal meg kellett küzdeni velük. Ludwiggal is, aki hosszú évekig volt az övé. Ezt szerette legjobban a táltosokban. Nem elég egyszer kivívni a tiszteletüket, erre naponta szükség van. Nem véletlen, hogy a varázslók többsége nem szívesen bajlódott a táltosokkal. Hihetetlenül megterhelő volt velük repülni. De Rania nem is tudott volna elképzelni ennél csodálatosabb szórakozást.

Úgy érezte, megfullad, ha nem sikíthat egy hatalmasat. A táltos a hangtól mintha még gyorsabban kezdett volna repülni. Hamarosan tökéletes volt az összhang köztük. Rania magában hálaimákat küldött Hagrid felé. Már nagyon régen nem érezte ilyen boldognak magát.

Egy idő múlva visszakanyarodott Hagrid kunyhója irányába. A park szélén ekkor meglátott egy talpig feketébe öltözött alakot. Kis híján lefordult a táltosról. Piton volt az. És őt nézte. A távolság ellenére is egészen biztos volt benne. Az állat megérezte, hogy elbizonytalanodott, mert újra vadul hullámozni kezdett. Raniának minden idegszálával figyelnie kellett rá. Mikor legközelebb lefelé nézett, Piton már nem volt sehol.

***

- Tanár úr, az RBF-en ugye, nagyobb esélye van bájitaltanból a mardekárosoknak? – kérdezte behízelgő hangon Draco Malfoy.

Piton letette a poharát és a fiúra nézett. Megváltozott a nyár alatt, határozottan elkezdett férfiasodni. Ezzel egyenes arányban nőtt a gőgje is. Mintha egy kamasz Lucius Malfoyt látott volna maga előtt. Pontosan úgy tartotta a fejét, ugyanolyan hanghordozást használt, és egyáltalán, mindent pontosan úgy csinált, ahogy az apja. Egyértelmű, hova fog ez vezetni...

- Egészen biztosan – válaszolta, - mivel ti megtanultátok a leckét, a többi ház viszont, példának okáért a Griffendél, igencsak távol áll ettől!

Malfoy önelégült arca láttán tudta, hogy a gyerek pontosan ezt a választ várta tőle. A hosszú mahagóni asztal másik oldaláról elfojtott, szuszogó nevetést hallott. Odanéznie sem kellett, tudta, hogy Lucius Malfoy átlát rajta. De azt is tudta, hogy az idősebbik Malfoy jó néven veszi, ha Dracónak szerez néhány kellemes percet. Ez pedig nem esett különösebben nehezére. Elég volt Pottert vagy Longbottomot minden órán földbe döngölnie, és Dracónak már megvolt az öröme. És be kellett ismernie, hogy neki is. Milyen pitiánerek mindketten!

- Úgy hallottam, te jól ismered a Minisztérium bájitaltan vizsgabiztosát – csevegett Narcissa Malfoy, hosszú szempilláit olyan ártatlanul rezegtetve rá, mintha elsőáldozó lenne, nem pedig egy vezető halálfaló felesége.

- Jól éppen nem – morogta Piton. Pontosan tudta, mire megy ki a játék. Belekortyolt a borába és egyenesen Narcissa babakék szemébe nézett. Korábban dühítette volna, ha valaki annyira alábecsüli, hogy ilyen átlátszó fogással próbálja manipulálni, most viszont már hideg közönnyel volt képes rájuk nézni. Tulajdonképpen szórakoztatta is a dolog.

- Kíváncsi lennék, a híres Perselus Piton mennyire tudná kamatoztatni a kapcsolatait a Minisztériumban – búgta tovább Narcissa csábosan.

- Valószínűleg semennyire – válaszolta a férfi egy apró rándulásnyi mosolyt küldve az asszony felé. Nem szabad magára haragítania, nagyon veszélyes lehet...

- Perselust másfajta kapcsolataiért kedveljük – nézett rá Lucius jelentőségteljesen. Jócskán lehetett már benne a borból, máskülönben a fia előtt nem engedett volna meg magának ilyen utalásokat. És valóban, Draco mohón figyelt, szemével szinte csüngött apja ajkán. Szerencsére ezt az anyja is észrevette.

- Draco, menj lefeküdni! – adta ki az utasítást az asszony. A fiú egyetlen szó ellenvetés nélkül állt fel. Piton követte a szemével. Milyen fegyelmezett, ha otthon van, az iskolában bezzeg... Draco udvariasan bólintott előbb az apja, majd az anyja, végül Piton felé. A szülők még csak kísérletet sem tettek, hogy reagáljanak rá. Draco arcán pedig nem látszott csalódottság. Láthatólag egészen természetes volt számára, hogy szülei egy pillantásra sem méltatják.

Pitonnak számtalanszor volt már alkalma végignézni a Malfoy-ház hűvös üdvözlési és búcsúzási szokásait. De ugyanúgy, mint Draco Malfoynak, neki sem tűnt fel semmi. Számára is egészen természetes volt minden. Unottan körbenézett a jól ismert, óriási ebédlőben. Meg kellett hagyni, Malfoyéknak nagyon jó ízlésük volt. A terem válogatott műtárgyakkal volt berendezve, amelyek mind tökéletesen harmonizáltak egymással. Érdekes módon még csak nem is voltak különösebben hivalkodóak.

Piton számára nem volt már teher, hogy alkalmanként itt töltse az estéit. Annak idején Dumbledore kérte, hogy őrizze meg a jó viszonyt Malfoyjal. Eleinte gyűlölte az egészet, mert a múltjára emlékeztette. Mostanra azonban ez már nem számított. Nem fontos, ő mit érez. A cél a fontos.

- Na – koppantotta a poharát az asztalra Lucius Malfoy. – Akkor beszéljünk a lényeges dolgokról. A Nagyúrnak az a kívánsága, hogy dolgozzunk együtt.

Pitonnak a szeme sem rezdült, pedig alaposan meghökkent. Igaz, Malfoy nem szokta ok nélkül meghívni vacsorára.

- Nem is kérdezed, mit kell tennünk? – kérdezte Malfoy enyhén kásás hangon.

- Feltételezem, ezt szándékoztál elmondani – felelte Piton közönyösen.

- Remek feltételezés – állt fel Malfoy. – A feladat igen egyszerű. Segítened kell, hogy bejussak a Durmstrangba.

- A Durmstrangba – ismételte Piton, és várta a folytatást.

- Pontosan – felelte az ezüsthajú varázsló. – A te dolgod kitalálni, hogyan.

- Miért nem Bellatrix megy? Ő már bejutott egyszer, ha jól tudom. – Piton továbbra is egykedvűen nézett el Malfoy feje mellett.

- Bellatrix Új-Zélandon van. A Nagyúr szövetségeseket remél ott találni – mondta Malfoy. Piton jól számított, a szőke varázsló éppen annyira volt kapatos, hogy ilyen apróságokat kifecsegjen. – Egyébként ő sem járt még ott.

- Perselus, tessék – nyújtotta felé Narcissa az újból teletöltött borospoharát. Hiába, a nő kiváló háziasszony volt. Ahogy Piton ránézett, Narcissa kihívón felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, majd megfordult és ringó csípővel visszasétált a székéhez. Piton mulatott volna a nő viselkedésén, ha nem kell sokkal fontosabb dolgokra koncentrálnia. Teljes figyelmével visszafordult Luciushoz, aki a piszkavassal elmerülten piszkálta a kandallóban lévő parazsat.

- Új-Zélandon nincsenek szövetségeseink – jelentette ki Piton tudva, hogy Lucius imád neki ellentmondani.

- De bizony, hogy vannak! – somolygott Malfoy. – Legalábbis ha Bella sikerrel jár, márpedig eddig még mindig sikerrel járt! Viszont sokáig nem várható, hogy visszatér. Máshol is szükség van a csáberejére, a Nagyúr megint tudta, mit csinál, mikor visszaadta neki!

Hát persze, hogy tudta, gondolta Piton. Ok nélkül senkinek nem szokott szívességeket tenni.

- Az Azkaban után azt vártam, majd egy aszott hulla fog a Nagyúr nyomában keringeni – merengett Lucius. – Erre tessék! Szebb, mint valaha. És még okos is, és erre a Dangorra pazarolja a kegyeit!

Pitonnak hátra sem kellett fordulnia, így is el tudta képzelni Narcissa arckifejezését. Luciusnak láthatólag eszébe se jutott, hogy a felesége nem feltétlenül örül, ha más nők erényeit dicséri előtte. Piton lélekben felkészült a következőkre, és nem is tévedett. Narcissa egy pillanat múlva már ott ült mellette.

- Perselus, igazán kár, hogy olyan ritkán jársz erre újabban. Korrepetálhatnád Dracót bájitaltanból, mit szólnál hozzá? Akkor gyakrabban láthatnánk – búgta előrehajolva a nő, és kacéran mosolygott.

Piton arca rezzenéstelen maradt. Nem volt számára újdonság a szerep, amibe Narcissa minden alkalommal belekényszerítette, és már nem is érezte megalázónak, hogy kihasználják. Az ő esetükben rég megtanult már túllépni a kisstílűségen, és esze ágában nem volt az ő szintjükre süllyedni.

- Dracónak nincs szüksége korrepetálásra, elég jól megy neki a bájitaltan – mondta a nőnek, és még csak nem is hazudott. Draco Malfoy a jobbak közé tartozott az óráin.

- Narcissa, menj ki! Idegesítesz ezzel a fecsegéssel! – csattant fel Lucius, és villámló szemekkel meredt a még mindig Piton mellett pózoló feleségére.

Narcissa elégedett mosolyt villantott felé.

- Akkor a mielőbbi viszontlátásra – súgta Piton felé és kilibegett.

Malfoy dühösen döfte bele a piszkavasat a parázsba.

- Egyszer kihoz a béketűrésemből, és azt nagyon meg fogja bánni! – sziszegte.

Piton összefonta a mellén a karját. Nem állt szándékában részt venni ebben a nevetséges színjátékban, amit Malfoyék házasságnak neveznek.

- Térjünk vissza a lényegre – mondta. – Tehát Lestrange Új-Zélandról hoz embereket a Nagyúrnak.

Lucius felkapta a fejét, és gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá.

- Miért érdekel ez téged ennyire, Piton? – kérdezte, és tekintete tökéletesen tisztán, vesébe látóan szegeződött a bájitaltan tanárra.

Pitonnak összeszorult a gyomra. Lehet, hogy Malfoy nem is ivott sokat? Lehet, hogy őt akarta csapdába csalni? Lehet, hogy a Nagyúr utasítására?! Malfoy még mindig meredten nézte. Piton leküzdötte a pillanatnyi pánikot.

- Bámulom a nő tehetségét, ennyi. Egyszer alaposan elbeszélgetnék vele a módszereiről! – mondta és jelentőségteljesen elmosolyodott.

Elégedetten látta, hogy Malfoy gyanakvó arckifejezését felváltotta a fennhéjazás. Tényleg nagyon érdekelheti Bellatrix... Szánalmas, mennyire irányítható az ösztöneinél fogva! És milyen szerencse, hogy ő már rég nem esik ebbe a hibába! Ő uralkodik az ösztönein, nem pedig azok rajta, gondolta és elfojtott egy sötét mosolyt.

- Azért ne nagyon éld bele magad, mert nekem is terveim vannak vele – közölte a szőke varázsló kioktatóan, és diszkréten a szájára szorított kézzel csuklott egyet. Pitonban a feszültség felengedett. - De most nem ez a lényeg – folytatta Malfoy. - Nem vallhatok kudarcot még egyszer. Az a múltkori eset a Gringottsban... A Nagyúr igen elégedetlen volt, azt talán nem kell mondanom! És Notték azóta is ülnek. Még beletelik egy kis időbe, mire visszahozzuk őket.

- Te is elég gyorsan kiszabadultál – jegyezte meg Piton szárazon. Ha Malfoy akarná, bármikor kihozhatná Nottékat, ezt jól tudta. De Lucius nem pazarolja az összeköttetéseit efféle baráti szívességekre, csak ha a Nagyúr kifejezetten erre utasítja.

- Szóval – folytatta Malfoy figyelmen kívül hagyva Piton közbeszólását - a Durmstrangba kell jutnom. A lehető legrövidebb időn belül.

- A Nagyúr már támadni akar? – kérdezte Piton és nagyot kortyolt a borából.

- Nem – mondta Malfoy. – A titokgazdától kell megszereznünk valamiféle levelet, hogy aztán szabadon be tudjunk jutni, ha kell.

- Karkarov eltűnt – mondta Piton, és ezúttal nem rejtette véka alá megvetését. Malfoy hasonló arckifejezést öltött.

- El, az a féreg. A Nagyúr eszeveszetten dühös, amiért Macnairék nem képesek megtalálni. Amit az a múltkor kapott... De nem Karkarov a titokgazda.

- Nem? – lepődött meg Piton. – Hát akkor ki?

- Nagyon cselesek – húzta el a száját Malfoy. – A titokgazda állítólag az egyik festmény, de erről még meg kell bizonyosodnunk.

- Micsoda?! Na ne hülyéskedj! Hogy akarsz levelet íratni egy festménnyel? – kérdezte gunyoros arckifejezéssel a bájitaltan tanár.

- Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ki fogom találni – felelte méltóságteljesen Malfoy, a hatást azonban némileg rontotta, hogy magára löttyintette a bort. – A francba! – morogta és egy pálcasuhintással eltűntette a foltot.

Pitonnak nem volt szüksége különösebb megfigyelőkészségre, hogy lássa, Malfoy most már tényleg alaposan kezd felönteni a garatra.

- Na, azt hiszem, hozatok még fát a manókkal – mélázott a szőke hajú varázsló. – A mágikus tüzek csak hitvány utánzatai a valódi, lángoló fahasábok erejének!

Piton úgy döntött, nem kockáztatja meg, hogy a további kérdezősködéssel gyanút keltsen. Amit hallott, az így is épp elég gondolkodnivalót adott neki.

- Én megyek – mondta és a kandallópárkányra tette a félig még teli poharát.

- Várj – élénkült fel hirtelen Lucius. – Mi van Raniával?

– Jól van – felelte Piton kurtán. Malfoy előbb még Bellatrix után epekedett, futott át az agyán, de nem mondta ki hangosan.

- Beszéltél vele mostanában? – kérdezte a szőke varázsló rosszul leplezett mohó érdeklődéssel.

- Nem – válaszolta a bájitaltan tanár, és eszébe jutott legutóbbi találkozásuk. Mintha évezredek teltek volna el azóta, hogy Rania perverz tánctanárnak nevezte... És aztán ahogy azon a táltoson száguldozott... Amikor meglátta, a meglepetéstől önkéntelenül megállt. Félelmetes látvány volt a szélben lobogó vörös hajával. Szabadság, ez a szó jutott eszébe a szeme előtt játszódó vad száguldásról. Elképesztő volt. Ő maga életében egyszer próbált táltosra ülni, még az apja tuszkolta fel rá, de soha többé nem vágyott hasonló élményre. Ilyen kiszámíthatatlan és makacs állattal normális ember nem próbálkozik. Csak ez a hibbant nő... És láthatóan cseppet sem esett nehezére. Úgy irányította azt az állatot, mintha a teste folytatása lenne. Hosszú percek óta figyelte már elmerülten, amikor a nő észrevette.

- Akkor honnan tudod, hogy jól van?! – rezzentette fel Malfoy hangja.

- Onnan, hogy láttam. Minden alkalmat megragad, hogy pokollá tegye a Roxfort életét, ne aggódj – mondta Piton.

- Jó. Mondd meg neki... Á, ne mondj neki semmit! – fordult el Malfoy.

Piton nem tudott elfojtani egy bosszús fújtatást. Malfoy, amint aggódik valakiért, nevetséges! Talán még szívességet is tett volna nekik, ha kissé kedvesebb Narcissával?! Az ajtóhoz sietett és már csak onnan szólt vissza.

- Majd kereslek – azzal kilépett a hűvös éjszakába.

***

A sirókakivonatnak köszönhetően Rania újabban kiválóan aludt. Szokásává vált, hogy egyedül, kora reggel hatalmas sétákat tesz az erdőben. A mélyére nem merészkedett, de a parkhoz közeli részeken még elég fény szűrődött be ahhoz, hogy biztonsággal kószálhasson az ösvényeken. A táltossal való repülése után ugyanis Rania szabadon járhatott a birtok határain belül. Dumbledore rövid levélben tudatta vele, amit Tonkstól úgyis megtudott, hogy a bilincsbűbáj hatása a roxforti határoktól kezdődik, így Rania gondoskodni tud Hagrid táltosáról, amíg a vadőr egyéb ügyeit intézi. A levelet megkapva le kellett ülnie a meglepetéstől. Senki nem kérdezte meg tőle, akar-e gondoskodni a táltosról, egyszerűen csak rá testálták a feladatot. Első reflexe a felháborodás volt, még hogy a vén szemétláda utasítgassa?!

Aztán megszólalt a józanabbik esze. Aki az ellenség foglya, az inkább örüljön, hogy még él, és minden testrésze megvan. Ez pedig nem is feladat, ez valójában engedmény, jött rá végre. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Nedda és Hagrid keze van a dologban. Az óriás esetében biztos volt benne, hogy nem a személyes rokonszenv volt a fő motiváció, hanem az, hogy megnyugtatóbb lehet, ha olyasvalakire bízza az új kedvencét, aki ért is hozzá. Neddától viszont tényleg elképesztő, hogy ennyire törődik vele, holott mégiscsak az ellensége. Akkor is, ha a vőlegénye nővére. Rania sehogy nem tudta ezt megérteni. Nedda ennyire ki van éhezve a társaságra itt a kényszerű bezártságában? Vagy valamiért így akarja kiegyensúlyozni, hogy Darius továbbra sem hajlandó a testvérének tekintetni?

Ahogy lehajtott fejjel, gondolataiba merülve lépkedett a parkon át az erdő felé, újra eszébe jutott Piton. Amióta bevágta az orra előtt az ajtót, nem találkoztak – kivéve, mikor a férfi odalentről figyelte, ahogy a táltoson repül. Észre sem vette, hogy már az erdő szélén jár, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor valaki a félhomályból egy fa mögül kivágódva nagy lendülettel nekirohant.

- Mi a... – hallott egy bársonyosan mély hangot, amely a következő pillanatban levegő után kapkodva elakadt. Piton az ütközéskor ösztönösen elkapta Raniát a vállánál - aki ennek köszönhetően nem esett hanyatt, - a felismeréstől azonban mozdulatlanná dermedt. Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy rögtön visszaérkezése után, reggel hatkor, egy órányi futás után Raniába szalad bele a harmatos erdő szélén. És a nő sokkal jobban festett, mint eddig bármikor. Sőt...

Rania tágra nyílt szemmel, kipirultan nézett rá. Piton még mindig nem engedte el a vállát, és ahol érintette, bőre szinte lángra lobbant. A férfi fejét néhány elszabadult tincs keretezte, homlokát veríték fényezte, de a haja különben lazán hátra volt kötve a tarkóján. Arca ettől egészen más formát öltött. Szénfekete, feneketlen kút mélységű szemei még hangsúlyosabbá váltak, a szája pedig, amely kissé kinyílt, ahogy még mindig enyhén zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, szinte vonzotta a tekintetét.

Piton látta, hogy a nő a száját bámulja. Nem tudta nem észrevenni a Rania arcát elöntő pírt, aranyszínűvé sötétült szemét, és ahol a vállát markolta, keze alatt érezte a nő egyre gyorsuló szívdobbanását. Ahogy Rania öntudatlanul megnyalta félig kinyílt ajkait, a férfit nagyon régen elfeledett érzések rohanták meg. A nő tekintete lejjebb vándorolt. Piton nyakát néhány verejtékcsöpp csíkozta, felül kinyílt, fehér inge izzadtan tapadt mellkasára, látni engedve vékony, inas alakját.

Piton úgy markolta a vállát, hogy már szinte fájt, de ő a testét elborító tűzön kívül semmi egyébre nem tudott koncentrálni. A férfi szemébe nézve saját vágyának tükörképét látta. Piton lélegzete immár nem a futástól volt szapora, a kettőjük között szikrázó feszültségtől úgy érezte, lángra lobban. A nőből áradó mágneses vonzerőnek engedve lassan közelebb vonta magához. Orrát megcsapta a hajának jellegzetes illata, amit már korábban is hiába próbált beazonosítani. Rania megbűvölve meredt rá. Ahogy arcán érezte a férfi lélegzetvételét, szempillái leereszkedtek, és várta, hogy végre megtörténjen az, ami után minden sejtje sóvárgott.

Ebben a pillanatban egy mély hangon huhogó bagoly húzott el felettük olyan alacsonyan, hogy szárnyaival szinte meglegyintette őket. Piton enyhén megrázkódva tért magához. Olyan hirtelen lépett hátra, hogy Rania megtántorodott. A férfi úgy nézett rá, mintha most látná életében először nemcsak őt, hanem az egész környéket is. A következő másodpercben fejét rázva oldalra lépett, és futásnak eredt a kastély felé. Rania pedig egy pillanat múlva eltűnt az erdő mélyén.

13


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet**

Piton fülét éktelen rikácsolás ütötte meg, ahogy belépett a Grimmauld tér 12. ajtaján. Rezignáltan vette tudomásul, hogy már megint felébresztette valaki Mrs. Black portréját. Hogy nem ő, abban biztos volt. De van itt annyi eszelős, hogy nincs min csodálkozni.

A bejárati csarnokba lépve aztán megtorpant. Az előtte álló Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger dermedten meredtek rá. Körülöttük üvegcserepek hevertek szanaszét. Mrs. Black fülhasogatóan mondta a magáét, és Piton érezte, hogy felmegy a vérnyomása.

- Tanár úr, jó estét – nyögte ki Hermione.

- Fattyak, szemetek, aljas gyilkosok! – rikácsolta Mrs. Black.

- Hallgattassátok el, ha jót akartok! – Piton sziszegése még a szörnyű sivalkodáson is áthallatszott.

- Perselus – sietett elő Arthur Weasley. – Jaj, Ron, nem tudtok vigyázni?

- Bocs, de Hermione meglökött és...

- Nem én löktelek meg, te estél el a saját lábadban!

- Árulók, gazemberek! Megbánjátok még…!

- Gyertek, segítsetek már! – Arthur Weasley a portré előtti függönyhöz rontott, és a gyerekek segítségével nagy nehezen összerángatta. Pitonnak esze ágában sem volt segíteni.

- Dumbledore? – kérdezte, mikor a rikácsolás már elviselhetővé halkult.

- Nincs itt, de nemsokára jön, küldött baglyot – felelte Arthur. – Jöjjön be a konyhába, még meleg a vacsora!

- Már ettem – felelte Piton, de azért követte Weasleyt.

A konyhába belépve azonnal érezte, hogy jelenlétével nem okoz kellemes meglepetést. A fokozatosan elhaló nevetés utolsó foszlányai ott visszhangoztak a levegőben. Piton hozzászokott már ehhez. Az óráin ugyanígy történt – szerencsére. Sokszor a társalgóban is. A céltalan viháncolás, üres poénok puffogtatása mindig is idegesítette. Egyetlen szó nélkül leült, és keresztbe vetett lábbal, rezzenéstelen arccal szegezte pillantását az asztalnál ülő Sirius Blackre. A fekete hajú férfi ugyanilyen rezzenéstelen arccal viszonozta a tekintetét. Lupin, akinek nem kerülte el a figyelmét a néma szempárbaj, kissé összevonta a szemöldökét. Minden alkalommal meg tudott meglepődni, hogy felnőtt és sokat próbált emberek milyen gyerekesen képesek viselkedni.

- Perselus, egyen valamit – szólalt meg sietve Molly Weasley.

- Már ettem – mondta Piton újra.

Molly Weasleyt, mint minden Weasleyt, láthatóan zavarta a csend, mert gyorsan felvette a beszélgetés elejtett fonalát.

- Szóval, Fred és George, szó sem lehet róla, hogy folytassátok a kísérletezést! Veszélyes és káros! Igaz, Arthur? – nézett a férjére, aki elmerülten vizsgálgatott egy óriási, halhoz hasonló valamit. Felesége hangja hallatán gyorsan eltüntette arcáról az elismerő kifejezést, és szigorúan nézett az ikrekre.

- Így van. A RAVASZ-okra koncentráljatok, fiúk. Még egy évet ki kell bírni. Utána azt csináltok, amit akartok.

- Dehogy csinálnak! – kiáltott fel felháborodva Mrs. Weasley. – Ne beszélj már ostobaságokat, Arthur! Tovább fognak tanulni!

Az ikrek olyan arccal néztek össze, hogy még Pitonnak is megrándult a szája széle. Válaszolniuk szerencsére már nem kellett, mert nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Dumbledore, nyomában Hermionéval és Ronnal.

- Á, csak nem nyulat sütött, Molly? – kérdezte, miután beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

- Megkínálhatom? – ugrott fel boldogan Mrs. Weasley.

Piton közönyös arccal nézte, ahogy az igazgató lelkesen ráveti magát a nyúlhúsra. Már rég túltette magát azon a kezdeti döbbent csodálkozáson, amit Dumbledore az ehhez hasonló gyerekes és szerinte nevetséges viselkedésével váltott ki belőle. Hiába – gondolta, – az igazgató öregszik... Azelőtt biztos, hogy nem esett volna extázisba egy egyszerű vacsorától, nemhogy mások előtt egyedüliként egyen, miközben mindenki őt nézi! Piton szeretett elsőként végezni az evéssel, ami nem is volt különösebben nehéz feladat, tekintve, hogy a többiektől eltérően nem fecsegte végig az étkezést. Ő egyszerű élettani szükségletnek tekintette az evést, nem pedig társasági eseménynek vagy valamiféle élvezetnek.

Unottan hallgatta végig, ahogy Dumbledore érdeklődve eltársalog a kölykökkel, mintha azok a világ legérdekesebb tudományos előadását produkálnák éppen. Sosem értette, miért kell bárkinek is ilyesmire pocsékolnia az idejét. Beszélni a semmiről, hogy arra válasz érkezzen, amire válaszolhatunk, csak hogy még többet beszélhessünk... Üresfejű emberek szórakozása. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore nem üresfejű, és soha sem tudta megérteni, hogy képes lealacsonyodni olyanok szintjére, akik nála ostobábbak. Ez jellemző Dumbledore-ra, húzta el a száját. Soha nem veszíti el a joviális maszkját, szeret mindenkivel jóban lenni! Piton persze belátta, hogy ez rengetegszer hasznos is tud lenni, de ő erre nem volt és nem is akart képes lenni. Dumbledore a világ legnagyobb színésze. Erre mindig ad! Még most is, amikor pedig jól tudja, hogy ő Malfoyéktól hoz híreket. Eszerint ennyire nem érdekli a mondandója. Gúnyos félmosollyal gondolt ezredszer is arra, vajon milyen hatást keltene, ha ő egyszer csak fogná magát és kisétálna a Roxfortból. Valószínűleg semmilyet. Hogy aztán egy nap múlva sírva rimánkodjanak neki, hogy térjen vissza.

Pitonnak nem voltak illúziói a saját népszerűségét illetően. Tudta, hogy tanítványai nemigen kedvelik, és kollégái közül is csak kevéssel tud szót érteni. Mindezt száraz tényként vette tudomásul, érzelem nélkül, egyáltalán nem számított neki, kedvelik-e vagy sem. Rendelkezett annyi önismerettel, hogy tudja, neki sem lenne türelme ennél több vagy bizalmasabb viszony fenntartásához, úgyhogy a helyzet, úgy gondolta, számára tökéletesen megfelel. Azt viszont elvárta, hogy tevékenységét elismerjék. A semmibevételnél kevés dolgot talált sértőbbnek. Márpedig jelen állás szerint ő végzi a legveszélyesebb munkát a Rendnek, ehhez képest Dumbledore olyan nyugodtan falatozik, mintha nem tudná, hogy az ő idejét pocsékolja!

Észre sem vette, hogy türelmetlenül dobolni kezd a szék karfáján, sem azt, hogy ajkait késpenge vékonyságúra préselve mered az igazgatóra. Aki nem kifejezetten őt figyelte, annak fel sem tűnt volna a belőle áradó feszültség. De Sirius Black figyelte. Amikor találkozott a pillantásuk, Black pimaszul felemelt szemöldökkel, arcán gúnyos kifejezéssel nézett rá. Piton abbahagyta a dobolást, Sirius pedig harsányan nevetve bekapcsolódott az asztal körüli locsogásba.

Az igazgató végre befejezte az evést és elégedetten hátradőlt.

- Molly, ez fenséges volt! Egy jelentős gasztronómiai élménnyel lettem volna szegényebb, ha nem ízlelhetem meg ezt a pompás sültet!

Mrs. Weasley egészen belepirult a dicséretbe, Dumbledore pedig Ronra kacsintott, aki visszavigyorgott rá. Az anyját ismét sikerült kenyérre kenni – állapította meg Piton. A nők elképesztően ostobák. Egy bók, és már az ember lábai előtt hevernek. Persze nem mintha ő akár egyszer is élt volna ezzel a módszerrel, de számtalanszor volt alkalma megfigyelni.

- Egy kis pudingot, igazgató úr? – kínálgatta Mrs. Weasley még mindig fülig pirosan.

- Nem, nem, köszönöm. Azt hiszem, nem volna szerencsés további ételmennyiséggel kockára tennem az éjszakai nyugalmamat.

- Akkor hát, fiúk, lányok, indulás lefeküdni! – adta ki a parancsot Arthur.

Pitonnak nem okozott nagy meglepetést az ezután következő műsor. Olyan Weasleyt még nem hordott a hátán a föld, amelyik fegyelmezetten megtette volna azt, amire kérik! Afelől sem volt kétsége, hogy a kizavart kölykök odakint hallgatózni fognak. De ez legyen Dumbledore meg Weasley gondja.

- Nos, Perselus, kíváncsian várjuk a híreit – fordult felé az igazgató.

Piton lenyelte a nyelve hegyén lévő epés megjegyzést és röviden elmesélte, amit Malfoytól megtudott. Hallgatósága dermedt csendben ülte végig a beszámolóját.

- Ezt hogy a csudába fogjuk megoldani...? – motyogta félhangosan Mrs. Weasley.

- Gondolom, Piton nem akarja bejuttatni Malfoyt a Durmstrangba! – rázta a fejét Sirius.

- Talán süket vagy, Black? – nézett rá lekicsinylően Piton. – Most mondtam, hogy a Nagyúr éppen ezt a feladatot adta.

- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy valahogy segít Malfoynak – szólt közbe gyorsan Arthur, – de ezzel éppen hogy a Durmstrangot sodorja veszélybe, hisz a kezükbe adjuk a kulcsot a támadáshoz!

- Éppen ez aggaszt engem is – simogatta a szakállát Dumbledore. – Eszerint Voldemort hamarosan be akar hatolni a Durmstrangba.

- Nem feltétlenül, Malfoy szerint Mardekár Malazár feltámasztásához még mindig nincs együtt minden – felelte Piton.

- Nem kellene most már szólni valakinek? – vetette közbe Remus. – Úgy értem, a Minisztériumnak.

- Megpróbálok beszélni Caramellel, de ezzel legfeljebb a saját lelkiismeretemet nyugtathatom meg, mást nem fogok vele elérni – rázta a fejét az igazgató. – Sőt, még képes és megtiltja a további szimatolást.

- Ez egy idióta! – fakadt ki Sirius. – Már rég le kellett volna váltani!

- Ez nem vitás, de ezen fölösleges rágódni – mondta Dumbledore. – Egyetlen dolgot tehetünk: felkészülünk a támadásra. Elvégre nem hiába dolgoztunk annyit az utóbbi időben; támogatóink száma szépen nő.

- Nyílt csatába akar bocsátkozni Tudjukkivel? – kérdezte rémülten Mrs. Weasley. – Nem lehetne inkább Malfoyt félrevezetni valahogy?

- Lehetni éppen lehet, csakhogy akkor a Nagyúr azonnal rájön, hogy az én kezem van a dologban – válaszolta Piton.

- Így van – szögezte le Dumbledore – Ez még csak az első próbálkozása. Bejut, mi viszont nem fogunk tudni róla, mert elveszítjük az egyetlen információforrásunkat, Perselust.

- Azért nagy kár lenne – morogta Sirius az orra alatt.

Lupin láthatóan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nevessen vagy rosszallóan nézzen.

- Jó, tehát bejuttatjuk valahogy Malfoyt, és ezzel egy időben Perselus szerez nekünk is ugyanolyan belépőt a Durmstrangba, mint Malfoynak, ugye, jól értem?

- Mást nem tehetünk – nézett mentegetőzve az igazgató Pitonra. – Perselus, sajnálom...

Piton türelmetlenül legyintett. Kezdettől fogva erre számított, és ha Lupin nem jön elő vele, maga javasolta volna. Jobb, ha ő is ott van, és rajta tartja a szemét Malfoyon.

- Rendben, de mi hogy jutunk be? – tette fel a legfontosabb kérdést.

A társaság hallgatásba burkolózott. Szinte hallani lehetett a fogaskerekek csikorgását, ahogy mindenki elmélyülten törte a fejét. Piton tudta, mi lesz az igazgató javaslata, hisz beszéltek már róla korábban. Más megoldás tényleg nem volt, ezt belátta. Rania Dangor lehet az egyetlen kulcs. Mivel a Durmstrangban nem zárultak le a tanulmányai hivatalosan, nagyon valószínű, hogy akadálytalanul bejuthatna, de legalábbis valamilyen módon segíthetne, hogy ők bejussanak. Csakhogy akar-e segíteni nekik? Piton egyáltalán nem volt ebben biztos. A nő még nincs felkészülve egy ilyen döntésre. Sokat tűnődött rajta, bárhogy próbált megfeledkezni róla. Végül feladta a hiábavaló küzdelmet, és elemző agya tárgyilagosan számba vette az esélyeket, pontos listát készítve minden egyes mozzanatról, amit megismerkedésük óta tapasztalt, és arra jutott, hogy Rania valószínűleg rendelkezik annyi tartalékkal, hogy végigmenjen azon az úton, amin elindult. Csakhogy nem most fog a végére érni.

- Nem látok más megoldást, mint hogy Miss Dangor segítségét próbáljuk igénybe venni – mondta végül az igazgató. – Több időt akartam adni neki, de...

- Ezt ugye, nem gondolja komolyan?! – pattant fel Sirius. – Hisz az egy halálfaló! Meg akar benne bízni?!

- Szerintem sem túl jó ötlet, Dumbledore professzor – csatlakozott Molly Weasley.

Piton egy szót sem szólt, de hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében. Még ha valahogy rá is vennék, hogy segítsen, mi a biztosíték rá, hogy közben nem inog majd meg? Különösen, ha megtudja, hogy Malfoy is benne van a dologban... A gondolatra elsötétült a tekintete. Az ügynek ez a vonatkozása eddig eszébe se jutott.

- Nincs más választásunk, meg kell próbálni. Majd... – Dumbledore egy pillanatig tűnődve Pitonra nézett – majd beszélek az öccsével.

Piton szóra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor a konyha ablaka felől őrült kopogás hangzott fel. Lupin felpattant, és szinte még ki sem nyitotta az ablakot, máris bevágódott rajta egy teljesen kimerült bagoly. A madár egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz szállt, aki leoldozta a lábáról a tekercset. Ahogy átfutotta a szöveget, egészen elsápadt.

- Mundungus küldte – pattant fel a helyéről. – Harryt és az unokatestvérét dementorok támadták meg az utcán.

***

Darius Dangor tétovázva állt meg nővére ajtaja előtt. Hirtelen nem is volt már benne olyan biztos, hogy be akar menni. Amikor távol volt tőle, tisztában volt vele, hogy nem odázhatja el tovább a beszélgetést. De most, hogy itt volt az alkalom...

Darius egy ideje már tudta, hogy kár hazudnia magának, Raniához most is ugyanúgy ragaszkodik, ahogy gyerekkorában. A Remussal folytatott beszélgetés nyitotta fel a szemét. Semmi, amit a nővére tett, nem nyomhatta el ezt az érzést. Néha elgondolkozott azon, miért nem érez ugyanígy az apja iránt. Őiránta ugyanis a megvetésen és gyűlöleten kívül semmit nem érzett. Rania viszont más. A szíve azt súgta, a testvére csak a körülmények néma áldozata. Mindeközben pedig haragudott rá azért, mert amikor kellett volna, nem volt erősebb.

Darius büszke volt arra, hogy családi örökségével szembefordulva az egyik legtehetségesebb varázsló vált belőle, aki a halálfalók ellen harcolt. És nem mellékesen a Roxfort legfiatalabb tanára az iskola történetében. A második legfiatalabb Piton volt. Ő vette el tőle az elsőséget. Nyilván ezért néz rá Piton úgy, mint valami féregre. De Dariust ez nem zavarta különösebben, már kiskorában megtanulta, hogy senki véleménye ne érdekelje. Ha nem teszi, már rég összeroppant volna a felé sugárzott ezernyi előítélet alatt, amelyet az apja, később pedig a tanításhoz egyesek szerint túl fiatal kora miatt elszenvedett.

Nagy levegőt vett és bekopogott. Annyira sokáig nem érkezett válasz, hogy már épp úgy döntött, visszajön később. Az ajtó ekkor azonban kinyílt, és Darius szembetalálta magát Rania meglepett, boldog-ijedt arcával.

- Öööö – nyögte ki Darius.

- Gyere be – ragadta meg Rania a karját, és behúzta a szobába. Az ajtót gondosan becsukta mögötte, mintha félne, hogy mindjárt kimenekül. – Ülj le! Kérsz valamit? Jól vagy? Aggódtam... – Rania kissé elpirult, amikor rájött, hogy úgy viselkedik, mintha Darius anyukája lenne. Pontosan ugyanúgy, mint azelőtt.

- Minden rendben. Ne aggódj értem – mondta Darius kicsit élesebben, mint ahogy akarta. Rania érzékeny szenzorai azonnal működésbe léptek, és az arca kissé elborult. Darius gyorsan folytatta. – Köszönöm, hogy annyit törődsz Neddával. Azt mondja, nélküled már beleőrült volna a bezártságba.

- Ó, ezt ne köszönd, nélküle már én is rég becsavarodtam volna, úgyhogy kvittek vagyunk – felelte Rania és elmosolyodott. – Nagyon szerencsés vagy, Nedda fantasztikus lány, tényleg!

- Aha, szerintem is. – Darius apró mosolyt villantott fel, majd hallgatásba burkolózott. Nem tudta, hogy fogjon hozzá a mondanivalójához. Leült, körülnézett, és szeme megakadt az asztal közepén lévő memorosán. A növény tölcséréből éles, mozdulatlan kép sugárzott. – Látom, kedvedre való Remus ajándéka! – folytatta és kissé kihívóan nézett Raniára.

A nő értette. A vérfarkas ajándéka jó neki, csak ő maga nem. Valóban undorítóan hangzik. Csakhogy ez már korántsem volt így igaz. És hirtelen nagyon akarta, hogy ezt Darius is tudja. És ne képzelje, hogy neki ez a helyzet olyan könnyű.

- Tudod – kezdte, – én már rájöttem, hogy Lupin igazából nem... alantasabb, mint én... és Hagrid sem... De közben úgy érzem, képtelenség, hogy ennyien tévedjenek, ez az egész...

- Pedig tévednek – szúrta közbe Darius szárazon. – Ideje lenne végre belátnod!

Raniát roppantul idegesítette a kioktató hang.

- Mégis mit?! Hogy az egész életem egy nagy hazugság?! – fakadt ki, de rögtön meg is bánta. Ezt a gondolatát még magának sem merte soha megfogalmazni. Az ablakhoz sétált és kibámult rajta.

Darius a memorosa mozdulatlan képét bámulta. Szíven ütötte, amit Rania mondott. Eddig bele sem gondolt, mit vár Raniától. Ha néha át is futott az agyán, úgy képzelte, ez mindössze egy egyszerű döntés kérdése. Nővére szavainak hatására azonban hirtelen belévillant, min mehet keresztül. Ha a félemberek alsóbbrendűségének elvét megtagadja, nincs megállás. Mindent meg kell tagadnia, amiben nevelkedett, amiben eddig hitt. És értelmét veszti az élete elmúlt tíz éve.

Felemelkedett, hogy odamenjen hozzá, és valahogy a tudtára adja, hogy érti, amit mond, de félúton visszaereszkedett a fotelbe. Szégyellte a mozdulatot. Az az átkozott tíz év falat emelt közéjük, amit nem lehetett egy röpke öleléssel áttörni.

- Rania – szólalt meg végül hosszú hallgatás után. – Igazad van, és hülye voltam, hogy ebbe nem gondoltam bele eddig. Ha úgy vesszük, tulajdonképpen elégedettnek kellene lennem, és nem türelmetlennek. De... ez talán megbocsátható egy testvérnek, nem?

Rania lassan megfordult. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól értette.

- Elégedettnek? Mivel? – kérdezte.

- Azzal, amit elértél. Amin keresztülmentél. Meg hogy egyáltalán itt vagy – fejezte be sután Darius.

- Amit elértem? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Rania. – Nagyon vicces. Itt ülök egy szobában egy örökkévalóság óta, összezárva egy memorosával meg egy rakás könyvvel. Tényleg, milyen rengeteg mindent elértem!

- Szerintem nagyon sokat.Nedda meg Tonks teljesen odavannak érted. Hagrid is ódákat zengett rólad, amiért elvállaltad a táltosát. Sőt, Remus is nagyra becsül, bármilyen hihetetlen is!

- Akkor gyógykezeltetniük kellene magukat – mondta szárazon Rania és elfordult.

Darius felnevetett. Eszébe jutott, hogy már annak idején, zsenge kamaszlány korában is ilyen szarkasztikus volt Rania stílusa. Sokakat idegesít az ilyesmi, ezt tudta, de ő már akkor is élvezte. Újra őrült sebességgel tolultak a szeme elé az elmúlt hetekben sorra feltörő emlékek.

- Miért őrizted meg a hajamat? – kérdezte hirtelen, gombóccal a torkában.

Rania hitetlenkedő arccal fordult felé.

- Ezt most komolyan kérdezed?

- Igen. Nem értem. Hiszen én... tulajdonképpen elárultalak titeket, nem? Gondolom, _Ő_ ezt azóta napjában százszor is elmondta neked...

Darius arcán furcsa bizonytalanság látszott, és Rania megértette, hogy öccse évekig hihette, hogy mindketten gyűlölik őt. Hogy a saját családja kivetette magából. Milyen érzés lehetett ez egy kamaszgyereknek?

- Ez nem számít – mondta hevesen, – soha nem számított!_ Őnála_ talán... – Ő sem mondta ki, hogy az apja, ahogy Darius sem. A puszta szó közéjük furakodott volna. – Én... soha nem haragudtam rád, ezt tudnod kell! Rettenetesen hiányoztál... – Elhallgatott, mert nem akart az öccse előtt bőgni. Darius hasonlóképpen lehetett ezzel, mert szívott egyet az orrán, és az ablak felé fordult. Felindultságáról azonban világosan tanúskodott folyamatos jobbra-balra hintázása.

- De akkor – szólalt meg Darius kis idő múltán – akkor miért nem jöttél utánam? Hónapokig minden nap azt vártam, hogy majd betoppansz! Egyszer még Dumbledore-t is rugdosni kezdtem, amikor megpróbálta elmagyarázni, hogy nem fogsz jönni. Nem hittem el...

- Dumbledore! – fakadt ki Rania. – Darius, nem értem, hogy vagy képes vele egy oldalon állni?! Nem értem, nem értelek! Miért nem ölted meg már rég?!

– Megbolondultál? – meredt rá Darius, de Rania beléfojtotta a szót.

- Ha van valami, ami miatt haragudtam rád, az ő! Azt hittem, az első adandó alkalommal bosszút állsz az anyánkért, erre te kiskutya módjára vakon követed őt a kezdetektől fogva! – Rania egészen közel állt Dariushoz, miközben megmagyarázhatatlan rossz érzés fogta el. Darius nagy levegőt véve szólalt meg, egészen lassan.

- Szóval te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy Dumbledore-on kellene bosszút állni Anya haláláért. Nem akartam neki elhinni...

- Miért, ki máson?! – kiáltott fel Rania. Agya leghátsó zugába száműzte a kényelmetlen érzést, amely tulajdonképpen mindig elfogta, akárhányszor az az este az eszébe jutott.

- Dumbledore nem ölte meg Anyát, Rania – mondta Darius szemét le nem véve nővére arcáról, amelyen világosan látszott minden. A rettegés attól, amit mondani akar neki. A könyörgés, hogy ne mondja. A bizonyosság, hogy mégsem _azt_ fogja hallani. És a megingathatatlan eltökéltség. Darius ebben a pillanatban soha nem tapasztalt mértékben gyűlölte az apját.

- Szóval öngyilkos lett, mi?! – Rania hangja elcsuklott. Iszonyúan szerette volna, ha Darius azonnal köddé válik, és neki nem kell folytatnia ezt a beszélgetést, aminek, biztosan tudta, hogy csakis valami szörnyűség lehet a kimenetele.

Darius keményen megragadta két oldalról a vállát, és a szemébe nézett.

- Szerintem te pontosan tudod, mi történt. Nem lett öngyilkos, és Dumbledore sem ölte meg. Sőt, nevetni fogsz, McGalagony és Piton sem. Na, akkor mi lehet a megoldás? Talán én?!

Rania kitépte magát Darius szorításából.

- Menj innen! Most! Kifelé! – kiabálta magán kívül.

Darius az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Nem dughatod a fejed örökké a homokba. Nőj már fel végre! – mondta. – Ha tudni akarod az igazat, Dumbledore szíves örömest elmondja neked!

Rania még azután is szorosan lecsukott szemmel állt, mikor a Darius után becsapódó ajtó hangja már rég elhalt.

***

Piton kissé hevesen csukta be maga után az antikvárium ajtaját. Ritkán fordult elő, hogy semmi érdekeset nem talált az üzletben. Bár azt maga is el kellett, hogy ismerje, hogy mindössze tíz perc alatt nehéz is lett volna. Mégsem volt türelme hosszabban bogarászni az egyébként imádott, ismerős polcok között, és a több száz éves, ódon illatú, megfakult kötésű könyvek kézbevétele sem okozott neki örömet. A pultnál szó nélkül felmarkolta az eladott könyvekért járó galleonjait – a megvásárolt, de később érdektelennek bizonyult könyveket a legkisebb sajnálkozás nélkül adta el, ellentétben például McGalagonnyal, aki szerint a könyv annyira szent, hogy ha öt példány van meg valamiből, akkor sem szabad megszabadulni tőle, nem csoda, hogy még a padlót is könyvek borították nála – és köszönés nélkül távozott az üzletből.

A Foltozott Üst felé vette az irányt, ahol nyáron hosszabb-rövidebb időre mindig megszállt. A gondolattól is irtózott, hogy a Roxfortban töltse az egész nyarat, mint gyerekkorában, mikor nem volt hová mennie. Mert most már oda megy, ahova akar. Annak viszont nem lett volna értelme, hogy kilenc hónapig fenntartson egy üres lakást, amit aztán három hónapig használ évente. Személyes holmija sem volt annyi, amivel megtölthetett volna egy egész lakást; ami fontos volt számára, az mind a Roxfortban volt. Rokonai nem voltak, a szülői házban már rég idegenek éltek, a legegyszerűbb megoldás az volt, hogy a fogadóban béreljen szobát, amikor éppen nem volt úton valahol.

Hirtelen vöröses villanást vett észre a szeme sarkából. Ösztönösen kapta oda a fejét, de csak egy ismeretlen, vörös hajú nőt látott eltűnni az egyik illatszerüzletben. Komoran folytatta útját. Nem először fordult már elő, hogy hasonló apróságokról Rania Dangor jutott az eszébe. Különösen a hajnali, erdőszéli találkozásuk óta. Lelki szemei előtt állandóan megjelent Rania arca, ahogy szinte hipnotizáltan mered rá. Érzelmei világosan látszottak az arcán, Piton azonban nem tudta hová tenni. Olyan volt az arca, mintha... mintha _vágyna rá_. Ez azonban képtelenség! Nyilván célja volt vele, nem is kétséges, hogy mi. Csakhogy vele rossz lóra tesz, ha ilyen módon akar információkat gyűjteni az apjának. Ha még találkoznak, márpedig sajnos ez elkerülhetetlen, ezt az értésére is fogja adni! A nő volt olyan arcátlan, hogy mindenkinél mélyebbre hatolt a privát szférájába. Ilyesmit pedig Perselus Piton nem tűrhet el.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve befordult a Zsebpiszok közbe. Hónapok óta nem járt már erre. Piton sejtette, hogy Dumbledore nem olyan naiv, hogy azt képzelje, őt többé nem érdekli a fekete mágia. Már hogyne érdekelte volna. A bájitalfőzésen kívül a legérdekesebb tudományágnak tekintette. Az, hogy már tudta, hová vezet, ha átengedi magát a sötét varázslatoknak, más dolog. Önuralom kérdése. Lemondani arról, hogy mindig az egyszerűbb és az önérzetét táplálóbb utat válassza, mindössze ennyiről szólt az egész. A fekete mágia használatát is meg tudja állni, mint annyi minden mást. De ettől még a sötét varázslatok tudományát továbbra is hihetetlenül érdekesnek találta.

Moriarty boltjának pókhálós kirakata előtt aztán hosszabban elidőzött. Az üvegen át látott, bot végére tűzött fej felkeltette az érdeklődését. A fej teljesen kopasz volt, frissen behegedt sebekkel borítva, még a szemöldöke és a szempillája is hiányzott. Férfifej volt, ez világosan látszott. Piton arra gondolt, hogy ezt az arcot látva bármelyik nő visítva menekült volna. A férfifej ekkor hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és egyenesen ránézett, majd kacsintott. Piton egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után belépett az üzletbe.

Odabent félhomály uralkodott, és a szagok különös keveréke lengte be a helyiséget. Pitonnak számtalan méreg jutott hirtelen eszébe az illatokról, de biztos volt benne, hogy itt bőven találhat olyasmiket is, amikről még csak nem is hallott. Nemhiába volt viszonylag rendszeres látogatója az üzletnek, az itt beszerzett mérgek és bájitalok analizálásával napokat is el tudott tölteni a legteljesebb elégedettségben.

- Perselus, régen jártál már felénk – hallott hirtelen egy magas férfihangot a háta mögött. Moriarty volt, az üzlet tulajdonosa. Természetesen maga is halálfaló, a legkegyetlenebb fajtából.

- Moriarty – biccentett Piton. – Érdekelne ez a fej – intett a kirakat felé.

- Á, azt elhiszem – dörzsölte elégedetten a kezét a zömök férfi. – Egyedi darab. Jókor jöttél, mert tegnap hozták.

Piton közelebb lépett a fejhez. Élettel teli, smaragdzöld szemek néztek vissza rá rezzenéstelenül.

- Mit tud? – fordult a tulajdonoshoz.

- Meg tudja állapítani a szándékait annak, akire éppen ránéz...

Piton erre mintegy véletlenül a fej mögé került.

- ... és ha valaki finnyás az Imperius átkot használni, a fej megteszi helyette. A tekintetével bármire rávesz bárkit – fejezte be Moriarty.

- Akkor én nem sok hasznát veszem – mondta egykedvű hangon Piton és a polcokhoz lépett.

A válasz tetszhetett a zömök boltosnak, mert hangosan nevetve Piton vállára csapott.

- Ez a beszéd! Nemsokára titkolnunk sem kell majd, mennyire nem vagyunk finnyásak!

Volt valami Piton tekintetében, ahogy a vállán lévő kézre nézett, amitől a boltos úgy húzta vissza a püffedt, szeplős végtagot, mintha parázs égette volna meg.

Végül különös alakú csomagokkal megrakodva visszaindult a fogadóba. A boltostól néhány igen érdekes információt tudott meg. Moriartynak megvolt az a jó szokása, hogy ha a hallgatósága megfelelően kezelte, rettentően szeretett fecsegni. Pitonnak nem okozott nehézséget a boltos fajtájáról szerzett alapos ismeretek hasznosítása. A férfi az a típus volt, akinek állandó elismerésre van szüksége, és ha nem kapja meg, még kétségbeesettebben kezd küzdeni érte. Úgyhogy Pitonnak mindössze annyit kellett tennie, hogy látványosan nem érdeklődött Moriarty szerteágazó kapcsolatai iránt. Hamarosan dőltek rá a legkülönbözőbb információk, amiket a kereskedőként sok helyre bejáratos férfi egyre dühödtebb büszkeséggel újságolt. Végül Piton egy kelletlen „Ez igen, Moriarty, látom, egymás kezéből kapkodnak ki a fejesek"-kel biztosította a következő látogatása során tanúsítandó szíves fogadtatást, és távozott.

Magában elképzelte, hogy a holmikkal beállít a Roxfortba. Vagy a Grimmauld térre. A gondolattól felhorkant. Eddig sem volt éppen gyakori vendég ott, de most, hogy Szentpottert a Rend odamenekítette, szinte csak késő este járt arra, mikor a kölyköket már remélhetőleg ágyba zavarták. Egek, azt a patáliát, amit a Rend Potter körül csapott! Mint a felbolydult méhkas, olyan volt a Black ház, miután a bagoly a dementortámadásról meghozta a hírt. És ahogy a rendtagok egymás sarkát taposva tülekedtek, hogy ki hozza el Pottert a Dursley-házból, az már egyenesen nevetséges volt.

Pottertől függetlenül azonban a két dementor problémája semmivel sem aggasztotta kevésbé, mint a többieket. Pitonhoz hasonlóan Lupin és Mordon is azon a véleményen voltak, hogy Voldemort magát Caramelt kerítette hatalmába, Dumbledore azonban konokul kitartott amellett, hogy Caramel legfeljebb önnön ostobaságának a foglya. Abban maradtak, hogy mivel Potter jelenleg biztonságban van, Piton nem megy most Voldemorthoz. Túlzottan feltűnő lenne, ha az eset után azonnal megjelenne nála mindenféle hívás vagy mondanivaló nélkül. Jelenleg Weasleyre és Kingsleyre vár, hogy kiderítsék, mi módon küldhette bárki is a Privet Drive-ra a dementorokat.

A fogadóba belépve rögtön észrevette az egyik roxforti baglyot. A madár egyenesen hozzá repült, ahogy meglátta. Piton leoldozta lábáról a pergament, és azonnal felismerte Dumbledore jellegzetes írását.

_Bruig na Boinn ma érkezik a Roxfortba. Kérem, legyen jelen Ön is._

_Dumbledore_

***

Rania belefúrta arcát a mellette álldogáló Urian vöröses szőrébe. A táltos a maga különös hangján felhorkant, de ebben a hangban mintha együttérzés szólt volna. Rania nevezte el Uriannek, és amióta neve is volt, azóta az állat egyenesen rajongott érte. Rania végtelen hálával gondolt Hagridra, amiért elment és ráhagyta a táltos gondozását. Órákat töltött el vele naponta, rendszeresen repültek együtt, gyakran csak úgy simogatta vagy hosszan ült mellette, és szokásává vált hangosan beszélni hozzá. Az önsajnálat csúcsán mindig úgy érezte, ez az egyetlen öröme, amiben fogsága során – különösen, amióta rémálmai és hirtelen rátörő látomásai fokozódtak - része lehet.

Persze nem volt vak és süket, a körülötte zajló eseményekből a nála ostobábbak is könnyen kitalálhatták, hogy valami készül. Biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore vezetésével a Roxforthoz tartozó varázslók a Sötét Nagyúr ellen szervezkednek. És abban is biztos volt, hogy még bezárva is könnyűszerrel összeszedhetné a szükséges információkat. Nedda és Tonks, bár előtte nem beszéltek sem Voldemortról, sem bármiféle szervezkedésről, de gyakorlatilag befogadták maguk közé harmadiknak. Tonks ugyan már jóval ritkábban járt a Roxfortba, mint azelőtt, de Rania tudta, hogy halálfalóként kötelessége lenne ezt a bizalmat kihasználni. Biztos volt benne, hogy az apja ezt várja tőle. Nyilván meg is van győződve róla, hogy szorgalmasan gyűjti számára az információkat, hogy aztán szabadulása pillanatában megossza vele. Csakhogy Raniának a gondolattól is borsózott a háta. Nemcsak azért, mert rájött, az utóbbi tíz évben néhány esetet – például a Malfoyjal való szakítást – kivéve mást sem csinált, mint az apja elvárásainak igyekezett megfelelni, hanem azért is, mert most már szinte semmilyen indokot nem talált, amiért vissza kellene térnie hozzá.

A felismerés megrázó volt számára. Tökéletesen gyökértelennek érezte magát. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy a Roxfort és a hozzá tartozó világ megfelelőbb számára. Folyvást úgy érezte, tükröt tartanak elé, még azok is, akik jót akarnak neki. Tudta, hogy a múltja örök bélyeg marad rajta, bármit tesz. Hisz e célt szolgálja a Sötét Jegy, nem?!

A Jegyet régóta fehér kendővel körbecsavarva hordta. Még fürdeni is úgy próbált, hogy a kendőt ne kelljen elmozdítania a helyéről. Ha mégis szemébe tűnt a Sötét Jegy, rémült bénaság lett úrrá rajta. Úgy érezte, hogy a Jegy figyeli, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr rajta keresztül érzi minden gondolatát. Igyekezett a rossz érzést félresöpörni, de nem tudott szabadulni tőle. A legszörnyűbbnek azt érezte, hogy már a puszta gondolataival is kezdettől fogva elárulta Voldemort eszméit. A sorsa már akkor megpecsételődött, amikor a Roxfortba került. A gondolat, mikor először hasított belé, rémületes volt. Egy órát ült akkor reszketve a zuhanyfülke kövén. A víz csak zubogott a fejére, ő pedig a bal karját markolva meredt a semmibe. Később meggyőzte magát, hogy ez képtelenség, a Jegy egyszerű bélyeg csupán, ami legfeljebb a halálfalók hívására szolgál. Hiszen ha nem így volna, Piton sem járhatna szabadon ki-be a Nagyúrhoz, nem igaz?!

Piton. Hetek teltek már el, mióta utoljára találkoztak. Ahányszor csak eszébe jutott legutóbbi találkozásuk, talpig elvörösödve igyekezett azonnal másra gondolni. Nem engedte meg magának, hogy egy pillanatig is eltűnődjön, mi üthetett belé, hogy majdnem...

- Nem! – kiáltott fel hangosan, hogy a táltos összerezdült a hirtelen hangra. Rania megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte, az állat pedig békésen legelészett tovább. A nő gondolatai pedig újra csak visszatértek Pitonra. Mi történt volna, ha nem jön az a bagoly? Vajon a férfi is...? Bárcsak...

Jaj, hagyd már abba, mondta magának gondolatban, és kétségbeesetten túrt a hajába. Gyakorlatilag azóta képtelen másra gondolni. A férfi meg bizonyára még amiatt is kigúnyolná, hogy nem bír úrrá lenni a saját gondolatain.

Napokig várta felfokozott izgalommal, hogy újra találkozzanak. A várakozást aztán felváltotta a csalódott szégyen. Hogy fog vele azok után viselkedni?! Biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni a szemébe nézni. Maga előtt látta a fekete szemek gúnyos villanását, a hidegen összeszorított szájat, hallotta hangjának jeges élét... Nem akarta. Ezt nem.

Ettől fogva szorongva várta, hogy mikor jelenik meg Piton a Nagyteremben. Ha tehette volna, soha nem megy arra, de Nedda kinevette, mikor megemlítette neki, hogy – ha már a házimanók erre nem hajlandók – néha felhozhatná neki az ételt a szobájába. Valószínűleg ő is nevetett volna, ha ezt mástól hallja, de most Neddára is dühös lett. És mindez Piton miatt! Őmiatta csinál magából bolondot a lány előtt! Némely pillanatban már szinte gyűlölte a férfit. Ha eszébe jutott, hogy azért, mert őt megvárakoztatja, dühödten vágta rá magának: Nem, nem azért! Hanem azért a megaláztatásért, amiben része lesz, ha újra találkoznak! Azért, hogy őt ilyesmire kényszerítette! Hogy ilyet hoz ki belőle. Kiforgatta önmagából. A legkevesebb, hogy ezért gyűlöli.

De nemcsak Pitontól tartott. Dariustól legalább annyira. Öccse ugyan azóta egy szóval sem említette a beszélgetésüket, de igyekezetével, hogy úgy csináljon, mintha semmi nem történt volna, csak fokozta Rania idegességét. Darius tartotta elé jelenleg a legvakítóbb tükröt, és Raniának kedve lett volna egy óriásit rúgni abba a tükörbe, hogy szilánkokra hulljon. Darius azt várta tőle, hogy nézzen szembe a valósággal. A valóságnál azonban semmi nem tűnt szörnyűbbnek számára.

Tudta, hogyne tudta volna, mire célzott Darius. Valahol mindig is tudta. De az sem volt kétséges, hogy ezzel szembenézni egyet jelent a végső elhatározással. Ettől pedig rettegett. Felégetné maga mögött a hidat, miközbenodaát a sötét ismeretlen várja. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel az ismeretlennel nem lenne képes megbirkózni. Sőt, mozdulni sem bírna benne. A hídnak ezen az oldalán még őrzött valamit a magabiztosságából, még ismerte a játékszabályokat, ismerte az útvonalakat, de odaát semmit nem ismert.

Eszébe jutott, amikor gyerekkorukban Darius rávette, menjenek el korcsolyázni. Darius imádta ezt a mugli időtöltést. Raniának először és utoljára volt a lábán efféle szerkezet. Soha nem felejti el azt a rémült bénultságot, ahogy ott állt a jégen, lábán egy csúszós vaspengével, ami százfelé akart szanaszét siklani, reszketve attól, hogy óriásit esik, vagy beszakad alatta a jég, Darius pedig csak nevetett rajta csengő gyerekhangján... A kisfiú hiába magyarázta neki, hogy nagyon hamar beletanul, és utána már természetes módon fog száguldozni az új terepen, ő többé nem próbálta meg. És most Darius újra erre akarja kényszeríteni. Néha szinte már őt is gyűlölte.

A táltos hirtelen megmozdult, és Rania ettől magához tért. Meglepve látta, hogy egészen besötétedett már. Megsimogatta az állat fejét és sóhajtva elindult a kastély irányába.

***

- Nem érkeztek még meg? – kérdezte Piton a Nagyterembe lépve Dumbledore-tól. Teljesen fölöslegesen, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem.

- Már itt kellene lenniük – aggodalmaskodott Dedalus Diggle. – Egyáltalán hogy jönnek ide?

- Fogalmam sincs, de emiatt nem aggódom – válaszolta derűsen az igazgató.

- Jó – mondta Piton. – Néhány érdekes dolog jutott ma a fülembe. A Pottert megtámadó dementorokkal kapcsolatban. Állítólag a halálfalók körében nagy meglepetést keltett az ügy. A Nagyúr ellenben roppant elégedettnek tűnt. Szerintem új szövetségesei lehetnek a Minisztériumban, akikről a halálfalók még nem tudnak.

- De hát kicsodák? – pislogott Dedalus.

- Arthurék kiderítették, hogy az Azkaban nyilvántartásában nyoma sincsen eltávozott dementoroknak – mondta Dumbledore. - A Minisztérium elvileg szigorúan nyilvántartja őket. Legalább ennyi eszük van, ha már velük őriztetik az Azkabant – tette hozzá sötéten.

- Van még valami – folytatta Piton. – Érdemes lenne a mugliktól beszerezni az eltűnt személyek listáját.

- Naponta kapom a friss listát – felelte Dumbledore. – Hasznunkra lehet ez most?

- Talán. A mugli-elrablások nagy valószínűséggel a Nagyúr parancsára szaporodtak meg az utóbbi pár hétben. Az informátorom szerint számos eltűnéskor eleinte hibáztak az emberrablók. Nem gondoskodtak arról, hogy senki ne legyen a közelben. Szemtanú ugyan nincs, de a közelben tartózkodók a rendőrségnek azt vallották, hogy hirtelen depressziót és rettentő hideget véltek érezni.

- Dementorok? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Dumbledore. – Dementorokkal raboltatja el a muglikat? De hát miért? Azok rögtön kiszippantják a lelküket. Mire megy Voldemort egy csomó lélektelen testtel?

- Talán megparancsolta nekik, hogy hagyják őket békén – vetette fel Dedalus, de Dumbledore csak a fejét ingatta.

Rania szíve óriásit dobbant, ahogy a Nagyterembe lépve meglátta a magas, fekete alakot. Piton háttal állt neki, és elmélyülten beszélgetett az igazgatóval meg egy apró öregúrral. Egy hosszú perc múlva felocsúdva dermedtségéből Rania észrevette Dariusékat, akiknek az asztala, pechjére, viszonylag közel esett Pitonékhoz. Nedda integetni kezdett neki, és ő merev léptekkel indult feléjük. Legszívesebben kiszaladt volna a teremből.

- Már megint rossz kedved van? – kérdezte az öccse köszönés helyett.

- Nem – morogta Rania és kedvetlenül nyúlt a húsos tál felé.

- Rania, mi van veled? – hajolt közelebb Nedda. - Mostanában hozzád sem lehet szólni! Attól félek mindig, hogy a fejemet harapod le! Mint most is – tette hozzá a lány egy pillanatnyi szünet után.

- Semmi bajom – erőltetett mosolyt magára Rania, eltűntetve arcáról a sötét kifejezést.

- Azt látom – méregette Nedda kétkedve.

- Miért vannak itt ennyien? – terelte el a szót Rania. Valóban, a teremben szokatlan módon legalább harminc ember beszélgetett csoportokba verődve.

- Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát Darius, de Raniát nem tévesztette meg a túlzottan közömbös hang.

- Aha, most biztos itt nyaral mindenki, ugye? – kérdezte csöpögő gúnnyal. Az önsajnálat újra elöntötte, és hirtelen iszonyú megalázónak érezte, ahogy itt tartják, dupla ketrecben: az egyik maga a Roxfort, a másik a kirekesztettség.

Nedda felháborodott arccal nyitotta válaszra a száját, de ekkor furcsa zúgás támadt a teremben. Mindenki felkapta a fejét, és kereste a hang eredetét. A Nagyterem padlójából hirtelen alakok nőttek ki. Rania sóbálvánnyá dermedt az ijedtségtől, de azt észrevette, hogy Dariusék arcán inkább meglepett érdeklődés látszott. A teremben lévők arckifejezése szintén nem tükrözött veszélyt. Világos volt, hogy várták az érkezőket.

- Üdvözöllek, Bruig na Boinn – hajolt meg szertartásosan az igazgató.

A három újonnan érkezett vezére szótlanul meghajolt, majd mikor észrevette Pitont, őfelé is ugyanígy tett, bár érezhetően jóval kevésbé mélyen. Piton viszonozta a gesztust és nyugodtan állta a druida tekintetét. Számára nem okozott már meglepetést a vén druida világos, már-már fehérbe hajló szeme, amely, tudta, jóval többet lát, mint egy átlagos szem.

A druida ekkor megszólalt. Hangja olyan mély volt, hogy szinte már nem is volt emberi.

- Perselus Piton kért, hogy segítsek nektek a gonosz ellen – mondta Dumbledore felé fordulva. – Meghallgatom, amit mondani akarsz, mert Perselus Piton a segítségemre volt.

- Köszönöm – bólintott Dumbledore, majd Raniáék felé tévedt a tekintete. A nő dermedten figyelte őket. – Ha megfelel, menjünk inkább az irodámba. Utána, ha kívánod, megismerkedhetsz mindenkivel.

A druida figyelmét nem kerülte el az igazgató pillantása. Követte tekintetét, és Rania úgy érezte, forró sugarak kereszttüzébe került. Fel akart állni, de a lába nem engedelmeskedett. Bruig na Boinn elindult felé. Piton ugrásra készen figyelte. E pillanatban eszébe sem jutott, hogy éppen ő akarta eltaposni a nőt, ehelyett furcsa aggodalom áradt szét benne, amely csak erősödött, ahogy Rania enyhén szenvedést tükröző arcára nézett. Nem kellett volna engedni, hogy találkozzanak... Tudta, hogy ezzel a néppel óvatosnak kell lenni. Hatalmasak és elveszik, amire szükségük van. Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki enyhén megrázta a fejét. Eszerint pontosan tudja, mire gondol, és nem aggódik. Sőt, talán pont a szándékai szerint történik minden. Piton rezzenéstelen, közönyös arccal fordult vissza Rania felé, aki előtt, kezét a nő arca elé tartva már ott állt a druida.

- Vak vagy – hallotta a fejében a hangot Rania. Furcsamód megnyugodott tőle, és már nem akart elmenekülni. Minden idegszálával figyelni kezdett.

- A hályogot a szemed elé magad raktad. Amikor leveszed, a fény el fog vakítani. De a fény jó. – Bruig na Boinn hangja visszhangot vert a fejében. – Lelked másik fele segít elviselni.

- Darius – lehelte Rania.

- A csatornák mind nyitva állnak előtted. Ha a hályog eltűnik, nem fogsz többé vak módjára bolyongani bennük.

- Be akarom zárni őket – mondta Rania, bár szája nem mozdult.

- A félelem a legfőbb ellenséged – felelte a hang. - A félelem szüli a dühöt, a düh gyermeke pedig a gyűlölet. Aki gyűlöl, könnyű préda a sötétségnek.

Rania moccanni sem mert. Tudta, hogy a druida előtt olyan csupasz, akár egy újszülött csecsemő.

- A Jelek segíteni akarnak neked. Aki küzd a segítség ellen, önmaga ellen küzd.

E szavakkal a druida hátralépett és leengedte a kezét. Többé egy pillantásra sem méltatta Raniát, aki sápadtan nézte a távolodó, hófehérbe öltözött alakot.

Dumbledore és a három druida kifelé indult. Piton egyhelyben maradva Raniát figyelte. Láthatóan nem okozott benne kárt a druidával való társalgás, amit ugyan rajtuk kívül teremtett lélek nem hallott, de ő teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy lezajlott. Piton nem volt kíváncsi fajta, de most rettentően szerette volna tudni, mit mondott Bruig na Boinn a nőnek, aki mozdulatlanul meredt maga elé, csak a szeme mozgása jelezte, hogy tudatánál van. Hirtelen elfogta a vágy, hogy közelről lássa, nincs semmi baja. Elvégre ő hozta ide a druidát, felelősséggel tartozik a következményekért!

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Nedda aggodalmasan. – Mit csinált veled?

- Semmit, egyáltalán semmit – felelte Rania alig hallhatóan. Letaglózta a druidával való találkozás. Agya mintha beragadt volna, nem volt képes gondolkozni.

- Ezt úgysem hiszem el, mondott neked valamit? – faggatózott Nedda.

Darius ekkor felszisszent.

- Piton felénk tart. Csak le ne üljön ide!

Rania érezte, hogy elsápad. Egy pillanat alatt kiszállt a fejéből minden, amit az elmúlt percekben hallott, és felszínre bukkant mindaz, amit az elmúlt napokban a férfival kapcsolatban érzett. Tüdejét összeszorította a szorongás. Csak nem Dariusék előtt akarja kigúnyolni? Ó, miért jön ide, miért nem hagyja békén?!

A férfi észrevette ezt, de már nem tudta félúton megállítani a mozdulatot. Kinyújtott kezével Rania elé tartott egy kis üveget, amit egy órával korábban a szobájában vágott zsebre saját maga számára is rejtélyes késztetéstől hajtva.

- Siróka – mondta kényszeredetten.

Rania döbbent arccal meredt az üvegre. Arcszíne a halottsápadtból egy pillanat alatt váltott vérvörösbe. Egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, amikor elvette az üveget. Piton villámgyorsan húzta vissza a kezét és hátralépett. Raniáról egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a bénultság, ahogy a férfi hátat fordított neki. Ne, ezt még egyszer ne...! Hát még mindig egyhelyben toporog és képtelen bármin is változtatni?! _A félelem szüli a dühöt, a düh gyermeke pedig a gyűlölet..._

- Várjon! – kiáltott fel. - Én... miért?

- Már biztos elfogyott, nem? – Piton arca türelmetlenséget árasztott, ahogy visszafordult, de bársonyos hangja hallatán Rania minden idegszála ellazult.

- De igen. Köszönöm – felelte halkan. Egyszerre lett volna kedve hangosan nevetni, hisztérikus zokogásban kitörni, felugrálni, szégyenkezni és még ezernyi mást tenni, úgyhogy inkább mozdulatlan maradt. Szemét le nem vette a távolodó férfiról.

Megérezte, hogy Nedda és Darius őt nézik. Visszafordult az asztalhoz, de arcát már nem bírta kordában tartani tovább. Bódultan nézte a kezében tartott üveget, és ahogy felidézte a férfi hangját, megborzongott, és arcába újult erővel tódult a vér. Hogy gondolhatta róla...? Esze ágában sem volt megjegyzéseket tenni... Hiszen figyelmes volt, gondolt rá! Ő pedig újra a rosszat feltételezte róla... Neki készítette a sirókát, számon tartotta, hogy elfogyhatott! Akkor mégsem gondol rá megvetéssel, utálattal… Megint segíteni akart... Rania agyában összevissza száguldoztak a gondolatok, és észre sem vette, hogy szemét lehunyva, arcán bódult kifejezéssel ül másodpercek óta. Arra riadt fel, hogy Darius dudorászni kezd mellette. Szeme felpattant, és kérdőn nézett vigyorgó öccsére.

- Óóó, a szerelem, a szerelem, minden bajom elfeledem – énekelte halkan Darius. – Na, mi van?! – kiáltott fel hirtelen felháborodva, és értetlenül nézett Neddára.

A lány azonban elkésett a bokán rúgással. Rania mögött hangos csattanással borult fel a nehéz tölgyfa szék, ahogy az asztaltól felpattant, de láthatólag észre sem vette. Görcsösen az asztalba kapaszkodva meredt Dariusra, mintha kísértetet látna, majd úgy rohant ki a teremből, mint akit ezer ördög kerget.

13


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

- Rania, nyisd ki, Nedda vagyok! – hallatszott az ajtó mögül.

Rania a fülére szorította a kezét.

- Ha nem nyitod ki, kinyitom én! – kiabálta Nedda aggodalmasan.

Rania meg sem moccant, de tudta, mi következik, ismerte már a lányt annyira. Mi a bánatért nem tud valami mással foglalkozni?

Egy másodperc múlva az ajtó felpattant, és Nedda óvakodott be rajta. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és bocsánatkérő arckifejezéssel kuporodott Rania mellé az ágyra.

- Ne haragudj, hogy rád törtem, de... nem akartalak egyedül hagyni!

- Pedig épp erre akartalak kérni – felelte Rania rekedten.

- Nem megyek, csak ha látom, hogy...

- Mit? – ejtette az ölébe a kezét Rania. – Hogy nem öltem meg magam? Látod, élek, virulok! – fejezte be egy röpke erőltetett mosollyal.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy megölnéd magad, csak... Darius nem akart megbántani! De az ilyen témákkal kapcsolatban akkora gyerek, hogy...

- Nem kell védened – szakította félbe Rania, és iszonyú fáradtnak érezte magát. – Tulajdonképpen jót tett velem. Felnyitotta a szememet.

- Szóval...? – Nedda nem fejezte be. Fekete szemei a nő sápadt arcát pásztázták.

- Én képtelen vagyok változni – szakadt ki Raniából. – Már megint ugyanaz történik, és mindig, és újra...

Nedda összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá, de ő folytatta, mint akiből áradat tör elő.

- Körbe-körbe járkálok ahelyett, hogy legalább előre is vánszorognék valamit, de nem, én mindig visszatérek ugyanoda...

- Nem értem, miről...

- Olyan megalázó ez, érted? – nézett rá vadul Rania, de Nedda biztos volt benne, hogy valójában nem is látja. – Mindig rájövök ilyenkor, mekkora rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok... Tökmindegy, ki az, én rögtön rávetem magam, és mindenféle nem létező dolgot mögé képzelek, a gesztusai mögé, hogy aztán mindig rájöjjek, hogy már megint fölöslegesen csináltam hülyét magamból...

Neddának derengeni kezdett valami. De nem akart hinni a fülének.

- Ugye nem azt akarod most mondani, hogy...

- De igen! – kiáltotta a nő dühös tűzzel a szemében. – Malfoy után megfogadtam, hogy még egyszer nem hozom magam ilyen helyzetbe! Hogy mint egy szédült liba kóválygok egy álomkép után csak azért, mert az illető két jó szót szólt hozzám! Ez annyira szánalmas! – hajába túrva hajtotta térdére a fejét.

Nedda nem tudta, mit mondjon. A Malfoyra tett utalás nem lepte meg különösképpen, sohasem képzelte, hogy a halálfalók szent életet élnek. De abban biztos volt, hogy Rania teljesen tévúton van, és láthatóan szalmaszálként kapaszkodik az elméletbe, amit felépített. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Rania azonban nem is várt választ. Szemei vörösek voltak, pedig könnyet nem ejtett, ez látszott rajta, tekintete mégis valami megszállott eltökéltségtől égett.

- Luciusba teljesen bele voltam zúgva, pedig pontosan úgy viselkedett velem, mint az apám. Pont ezért – folytatta konokul. – És ez most teljesen ugyanaz. Piton... – elvörösödött, ahogy kimondta a nevét. – Szóval egyértelmű… Ugyanolyan fölényes, gúnyos, képes egy szavával összetiporni, aztán leereszkedik két jó szóra, én meg már ájultan heverek… Ha ez nem agylágyulás, akkor semmi… Mint egy koldus az odavetett alamizsnával...

- Na állj le – fordította az arcát maga felé Nedda az állánál fogva. – Szerintem ki vagy borulva és össze-vissza beszélsz. Egy: nem hiszem, hogy ájultan hevertél volna Piton minden szavára. Kettő: a mostani esetnek ahogy én láttam, semmi köze nem lehet a korábbiakhoz. Három: Malfoyhoz meg pláne nem. Nem értem, hogy jut eszedbe egy lapon említeni a két pasit?! Lucius Malfoy egy féreg, Piton azért...

Rania közbevágott, mint aki nem is hallotta, mit mondott Nedda.

- Muszáj ennek véget vetnem, különben még hetven éves koromban is ugyanilyen szánalmasan fogom lesni, hogy kibe tudok belekapaszkodni...

- Rania. Figyelj rám – mondta Nedda tagoltan. – Aludj egyet és hagyd abba az önostorozást. Holnapra rá fogsz jönni, hogy abszolút rossz nyomon jársz. Piton nem hasonlít sem az apádra, sem Malfoyra. És Pitonnal már ezernyi dolgot véghezvittetek közösen, kezdve a gyógyításommal. Nem, most ne mondj semmit, csak tartsd észben. Én most inkább megyek, és tényleg hagyd abba a tépelődést, mert csak kikészíted magad.

Nedda felállt, és egy utolsó búcsúpillantás után otthagyta a szája szélét rágcsáló Raniát. Odakint megállt és égre emelt szemmel rázta a fejét. Dariusnak ezért ki fogja tekerni a nyakát. Bár lehet, hogy jobb is így. Talán tényleg felnyitotta Rania szemét, ha nem is egészen olyan tekintetben, ahogy azt a nő gondolta. Nagyon remélte, hogy Rania nem tölti az egész éjszakát újabb elméletek kiagyalásával, de nem fűzött ehhez igazán sok reményt. Megrázta a fejét, és elindult megkeresni Dariust.

***

Rania leugrott Urian hátáról és kimerülten nekitámaszkodott. Több órát száguldozott vele fel-alá, de még a heves szél sem volt képes kisöpörni agyából a gondolatokat. Miután Nedda elment, a sirókának köszönhetően hamar álomba merült, de ébredés után azonnal folytatódott minden. Bár meg tudná zabolázni a gondolatait, kívánta már ezredszer, de erről megint csak Piton jutott eszébe. Tőle megtanulhatná... de nincs az a pénz, hogy erre megkérje. Valószínűleg kinevetné, és egyáltalán...

Gyötrődve hunyta be a szemét. Szinte szünet nélkül a férfira gondolt, és hiába volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy ez megint ugyanaz a kelepce, mint amit már jó pár férfival átélt, ez sem segített. Képzeletében keveredtek egymással a már megtörtént találkozásaik és az elképzeltek. Hogy némult volna meg Darius! Akkor még most sem ismerte volna fel magán a teljes agylágyulás tüneteit... És a remény... Gyűlölte a reményt. Csak arra jó, hogy minél tovább fájjon... de mégis, képtelen volt száműzni. Akkor ott az erdőben, ha az a bagoly nem jön... Mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna. Forró hullám öntötte el a gondolatra, vajon milyen lehetett volna Pitonnal csókolózni, egy másodperccel később azonban dühösen söpörte félre – immár vagy századszorra - a képet. Nem! Ezúttal uralkodik magán.

Elhatározása azonnal semmivé lett, ahogy a tó mellé érve megpillantotta gondjai okozóját.

Piton az üvegházból tartott éppen visszafelé. Mivel az utóbbi időben alig tartózkodott a Roxfortban, romlandó bájitalai erősen megfogyatkoztak. Dumbledore délutánra hívott össze tanácskozást, addig pedig ez volt a leghasznosabb, amit tehetett. A bájitalfőzés, bár teljes koncentrációt kívánt, mégis tökéletesen kikapcsolta. És erre szüksége is volt. Bruig na Boinnék látogatása ugyan az igazgató szerint sikeres volt, de még több kérdést vetett fel, mint amennyi annak előtte a fejekben kavargott. Piton nem volt benne biztos, hogy Dumbledore mindent értett, amit a vén druida mondott. Ő a maga részéről soha nem volt ráhangolódva az efféle rejtelmes szövegekre. Jobban kedvelte az egyenes beszédet, de a druidáktól ilyet hiába is várna. Trelawney extázisba esett volna a gyönyörűségtől, ha hallja őket.

A druida azonban tett még valamit, és ezzel sikerült megzavarnia Pitont.

Ekkor látta meg a zavar tárgyát: Raniát. A nő sápadtan közeledett felé. Piton nem tudta mire vélni; úgy festett, mint aki nem tudja, jobbra menjen-e, vagy balra. A maga részéről nem bánta volna, ha az ellenkező irányba megy.

- Jó reggelt – köszönt Rania, és ahogy tekintetük találkozott, zavartan kapta el a fejét.

- Jó reggelt – válaszolta kelletlenül Piton.

Kellemetlen csönd telepedett közéjük. Rania egyre kétségbeesettebben érezte, hogy nem kellett volna erre jönnie. Most mit mondjon? Beszéljen a park szépségeiről, netán az időjárásról? A nyelve teljesen megbénult, arca egyre vörösebben lángolt.

Végül Piton törte meg a csendet.

- McGalagony professzor meggyógyult – mondta közönyösen, holott egy perccel ezelőtt még esze ágában sem volt elmondani neki.

Rania megdöbbent.

- Hogyhogy? De... a sebei... Mr. Shinawatra azt mondta...

- A tegnap esti vendégünk – bizonyára emlékszik még rá, - meggyógyította. A professzor teljesen egészséges. Éppen örömtáncot járnak körülötte – fűzte hozzá gunyorosan, ahogy eszébe jutott az a sikongatás, amit az azonnal a Roxfortba érkező Bimba és Hooch csaptak McGalagony körül. Hála az égnek Trelawneynak nem szóltak.

Rania némán nézett rá. Semmi nem jutott eszébe, amit mondhatott volna. A csend egyre nyomasztóbb volt közöttük. A nő lába már mozdult volna, hogy a kastély felé induljon, ekkor azonban Piton halkan felkiáltott. Rania már látta is, miért. A férfi hajába rücskös, ökölnyi nagyságú karmos lény gabalyodott. Mellette a fáról vagy tucatnyian pottyantak a földre, és iszkoltak el a tó irányába, ez az egy azonban rossz helyre esett. Hosszú, ágszerű kezeivel vadul cibálta a fekete tincseket, ahogy szabadulni próbált, de ettől csak még jobban belegabalyodott. Piton bosszúsan kapott hátra, de a lényt nem tudta megfogni. Villámgyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, és hátrafele irányította.

- Várjon, hiszen ez mozog! És ha magát találja el?! – kiáltott rá Rania.

- Talán várjam meg, amíg kitépi a hajam?! Az ördögbe is! – szitkozódott a férfi, amikor a karmos lény újra megrántott egy marékra való hajat.

- Maradjon nyugton, kiszedem! – Azzal Rania választ sem várva a férfi mögé lépett, és megragadta a lényt a nyakánál fogva, amely azonnal mozdulatlanná dermedt. – Ez csak egy krill. Ártalmatlan.

- Vettem észre – morogta Piton. Különös érzés volt, ahogy a nő a hajában matat. Furcsán idegesítő. És furcsán kellemes. – Siessen már! – mordult fel.

- Már kész is van. – Azzal Rania a földre dobta a krillt, amely azonnal a tó felé vetette magát.

Pitonra nézett, de egészen zavarba jött a pillantásától. Lehajtotta a fejét, és a kezét bámulta. Aztán hitetlenkedve emelte fel, és egészen közelről kezdte vizsgálni. Enyhén csillogott a tenyere. Értetlenül nézett Pitonra.

- Valami volt a haján... – hangja elhalt a férfi elboruló tekintetét látva.

- Biztos a krill – morogta Piton összeszorított szájjal. Hogy az a...

- A krillnek száraz, pikkelyes bőre van, és nincs szaga – mondta Rania határozottan. - Ez viszont... olaj!

Piton ádáz pillantást vetett rá.

- Maradjunk az iskolai pletykánál. Nem szoktam hajat mosni!

Ott akarta hagyni a nőt, de a hangja megállította.

- Ne vicceljen, ennek egész enyhe gyógynövényillata van! – Rania maga sem tudta, miért erősködik, de valamiért fontosnak érezte a dolgot. Még hogy nem mos hajat?! A gondolatot is nevetségesnek találta. El sem tudta képzelni a férfiről, hogy ne ügyelne kínosan a tisztaságra. Ez márpedig olaj. Vajon miért keni olajjal a haját? Biztos, hogy nem szépítkezési célból...

Nem fog leszállni rólam, gondolta Piton hirtelen gyűlölettel. De van mivel elterelni a figyelmét!

- Az apja nagyon hiányolta szerdán – mondta halk, vészjósló hangon. Azonnal látta, hogy Raniát sikerült kizökkentenie. – Sajnálhatja, hogy kihagyta a bulit. Magának való kis mulatság volt – folytatta, és szeme tőrként fúródott Raniáéba. A nő immár nyílt rémülettel nézett rá. Piton ettől csak még dühösebb lett. – A sok muglikölyök meggyalázott teste bizonyára tetszett volna magának is!

Rania hátratántorodott. Az utóbbi időben egészen elfeledkezett arról, hogy odakint a Sötét Nagyúr és az apja egyre erősödik; eszébe sem jutott, hogy nem ülnek ölbe tett kézzel, pedig ismerte az apját, milyen régóta várja, hogy szabad legyen a vásár... Nem, nézett rá Pitonra, nem akarja hallani...

– Igen, újabb óvoda… – folytatta Piton könyörtelenül. - Emlékszik még a kis akciójukra? – pillantott a nőre, akinek arcán iszonyat áradt szét. – A két óvónő jutott Dangornak – mondta szenvtelenül, mintha órát tartana. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy Rania úgy néz ki, mint aki menten elájul. Félig elfordulva folytatta. – Valószínű, hogy a kínlódás hatására bizonyos izmok intenzívebben húzódnak össze, ami neki nagyobb örömet okoz. – A nő irányából jövő hangok hatására abbahagyta és felé fordult. Rania térdre esve, gyomrára szorított kézzel szabadult meg reggelijétől, vacsorájától, ebédjétől, és illúziója maradékától is. Nem tudott védekezni a fejébe kúszó képek ellen. Piton szavai úgy keltek életre a szeme előtt, mintha maga is jelen lett volna. Újabb görcsös összehúzódást érzett a gyomrában, de már nem volt mit kiadnia magából. Nem igaz, nem igaz! – sikítozta magában, de tudta, hogy igaz. És mindig is igaz volt. Ő is részese volt ennek. A szégyen, az iszonyat, az önutálat mintha mind egyszerre robbant volna fel benne, ahogy négykézláb térdelve, remegve próbált úrrá lenni magán... Agyát elborította valami köd, és nem tudta, hogy pár másodperc vagy több év telt el, mire valaki talpra rántotta…

Piton egy automatikus pálcamozdulattal megszabadította Rania arcát és ruháját rosszulléte nyomaitól, és lecsillapodva nézett rá. Tudta, hogy messzire ment. Ilyen reakcióra nem számított, és a szándéka sem ez volt.

- Háború van – mondta halkan. – Akkor is, ha maga itt ül biztonságban, és egyetlen dolga, hogy a családi kapcsolatait építgesse. Nyugodtan folytathatja, nem kell semmivel sem törődnie. Mi tesszük a dolgunkat – tette még hozzá, mielőtt elsietett volna az iskola irányába. Bár érezte, hogy ez kissé patetikus volt, de kikívánkozott belőle. Ha sejtette volna, hogy Raniában milyen gondolatfolyamot indít el ezzel, megveregette volna a saját vállát.

***

- Minerva, elmondhatatlanul örülök, hogy meggyógyult – mondta Dumbledore, és melegen nézett a tanáriban az előtte ülő megviselt, sápadt, de ragyogó szemű tanárnőre.

McGalagony már mindent tudott sebesülése körülményeiről, és az eszméletlensége óta eltelt jó pár hét történéseiről is. Minden fáradtsága ellenére aggódva nézett az igazgatóra.

- Albus, ez szörnyű... Hogy lehet, hogy még ezek után sem vesz tudomást a Minisztérium a történtekről?

- A mugli rendőrség a helyszínen elfogott három férfit. Bűnösnek vallották magukat. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Imperius alatt állnak, de Caramelnek ennyi elég, hogy továbbra is homokba dugja a fejét. Azt mondja, a halálfalók soha nem műveltek hasonlót, és badarságot beszélek.

McGalagony felhorkant.

- Hihetetlen, hogy még mindig ő ül abban a székben... Albus, ha maga annak idején nem...

- Nem – szakította félbe Dumbledore. – És ezt zárjuk is le. Magának most pihennie kell. Bruig na Boinn szerint könnyen visszaeshet, ha nem pihen még néhány hetet. Ha kell, elkobzom a pálcáját, és bezárom a szobájába – tette hozzá fenyegetőnek szánt hangon, de a szeme hunyorítása enyhítette szavainak súlyát.

McGalagony sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy az igazgatóból a féltés beszél, de a tudat, hogy milyen hosszú ideig feküdt tétlenül, miközben a Rendnek szüksége lett volna rá, dühítette. Szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó, és egy vörös hajú fiatal nő viharzott be rajta.

A tanárnő azonnal tudta, ki áll előtte. Emlékezett rá. A nő úgy festett, mint akit démonok űznek, szeme lázasan csillogott, arca hihetetlen zaklatottságot tükrözött, McGalagony láttán pedig nyilvánvalóan még inkább kizökkent. A professzorasszony felállt és Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Azt hiszem, a beszélgetésünket később kell folytatnunk. Egyelőre követem a tanácsát. Ma még – tette hozzá nyomatékosan, és Raniára egy pillantást sem vetve elhagyta a szobát.

Dumbledore várakozóan nézett az előtte álló nőre. Nyilvánvaló volt számára, mi következik. Azt nem tudta, mi vitte rá Raniát, hogy megtegye ezt a lépést, de a kérdést elnapolta későbbre. Most minden idegszálával a nőre koncentrált, aki láthatóan az összeomlás határán állva alighanem egy életét fenekestül felforgató lépést készült megtenni.

- Maga ölte meg az anyámat? – szakadt ki Raniából a kérdés.

Dumbledore hátradőlt és összefűzött ujjakkal, némán nézett rá.

- Maga volt? – kiáltott rá Rania. – Mondja meg!

- Tényleg tudni akarja? – kérdezte az igazgató. Amikor a nő azonnal válaszolni akart, kezével intett és folytatta. – Egészen biztos benne? – kérdezte nyomatékosan. Azt akarta, Rania legyen tisztában vele, mit vállal. Ne kereshessen kibúvókat saját magának.

Rania azonban már túl volt ezen a ponton. Hallani akarta, amit mindig is tudott. Piton az imént odakint brutálisan kirántotta a valóságba, és ezt nem lehetett visszacsinálni.

- Igen – mondta eltökélten.

Dumbledore nem kérdezett többet. Felállt, az ablakhoz ment, intett a pálcájával, és egy nagy tállal a kezében tért vissza. Rania azonnal tudta, mi az, bár még sohasem látott ilyet. Egy merengő. Ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy az igazgató közben pálcáját a halántékához érintve vékony ezüstcsíkok formájában a merengőbe pakolja emlékeit, tompa borzadály futott át rajta. Azt akarja, hogy végignézze... Nem pátyolgatja, nem meséli el neki finomkodva, mi történt. A nyers valóság várja. Ezt akarta elvégre. Már nem volt visszaút. Mikor az igazgató várakozóan ránézett, tétovázás nélkül a tálhoz lépett és arcát a kavargó felszínbe hajtva elmerült Dumbledore emlékeiben.

A következő pillanatban a szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra. Mellette az anyja állt. Rania révülten kinyújtotta a kezét, szólt hozzá, de a szőke nő nem hallhatta. Rania nem létezett ott, abban a pillanatban.

- El kell vinnie Dariust – hallotta anyja kétségbeesett hangját. – Hányszor mondjam még?! A férjem olyan dolgokra tanítja... Darius még gyerek, minden érdekli, fogékony, én nem akarom, hogy Keren nyomdokaiba lépjen!

- Asszonyom, ha igaz, amit a fiáról elmondott, szégyellem, hogy eddig nem vettem észre a kivételes képességeit – mondta a tíz évvel fiatalabb Dumbledore, aki pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint most. - De azzal tisztában kell lennie, hogy a gyermekrablás súlyosan büntetendő.

- A férjem nem fogja feljelenteni – nevetett fel hisztérikusan a szőke nő, Rania pedig sóbálvánnyá dermedve állt. Az anyja hiánya olyan hirtelen hasított belé, hogy az jobban fájt, mint korábban bármikor. – Vigye el Dariust, kérem! – nézett anyja esdeklően Dumbledore-ra.

- Na és a lánya? Vele mi lesz? – kérdezte az igazgató és szúrós tekintettel nézett az előtte álló nőre, Raniában pedig mocorogni kezdett a sejtés, hogy Dumbledore pontosan tudta, mi lesz a válasz...

- Rania már menthetetlen, vele kár foglalkozni – felelte kis tétovázás után az anyja. – Mindenben az apját követi, és rossz hatással van Dariusra; a kicsi úgy csüng rajta, mintha nem is én lennék az anyja, hanem ő!

A szavak mind felértek egy-egy ostorcsapással Rania számára. Mindig is tisztában volt azzal, hogy az anyjának szinte csak Darius számított, de hallani így is szörnyű volt. Azt hitte, ez már régen nem bánthatja meg, de most legszívesebben egyszerre borult volna anyja nyakába, kezdett volna el ordítani vele, ütötte volna meg, és kezdett volna neki könyörögni, hogy ölelje át... Nem volt azonban egy tizedmásodperce sem dönteni, máris új helyszínen találta magát.

A családi házukban.

Az emlékek elöntötték az agyát, és úgy érezte, ezt már nem bírja tovább...

- Dumbledore, csakhogy! – sietett elő az anyja, és kézen fogva vonszolta maga után Dariust. – Menjenek már, Keren meg Rania mindjárt itt lesznek!

- Búcsúzzanak el – mondta gyorsan az igazgató, és szánakozva nézett a kisfiúra. Rania szíve összefacsarodott, ahogy a tizenegy éves gyerekre nézett. Milyen imádnivaló volt és mit kellett átélnie... Bár ott lehetett volna, hogy támogassa...

- Anya, mi van?! – sikította Darius, aki nem értette, anyja miért ölelgeti zokogva, hogy majd' összeroppannak a csontjai.

Az ajtónál álló, álarcos nő felkiáltott – Rania rájött, hogy McGalagony az:

- Itt van!

Kivágódott az ajtó, és Keren Dangor rontott be rajta. Arcán gyilkos düh tükröződött, Rania pedig tudta, hogy alig egy perccel később ő maga is be fog rontani azon az ajtón.

- Betör a házamba, Dumbledore?! – üvöltötte az apja. – Takarodjon innen, vagy megbánja!

- Már megyünk is, de a fiút magunkkal visszük – mondta Dumbledore, és Dariust szinte kitépve anyja kezei közül a háta mögé tolta. Semmivel sem látszott kevésbé fenyegetőnek, mint ellenfele.

Apja ekkor a feleségére nézett, és ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy az asszony nem tiltakozik, hanem az izgő-mozgó, mindenáron kikukucskálni próbáló Dariusra szegezett pillantással suttog maga elé – „szeretlek", vélte hallani Rania, - a felismerés hatására arca szinte démoni kifejezést öltött.

- Te hívtad őket?! – kérdezte vészjósló, halk hangon, de a felesége arca mindent elárult. – Te rohadt kurva, hogy merészeltél elárulni?! – sziszegte, és mielőtt bárki közbeléphetett volna, előrántotta pálcáját, és a következő pillanatban az asszony holtan rogyott össze.

Rania iszonyodva hunyta be a szemét. Hallotta, hogy Dumbledore kiabál, Darius sikoltozik, apja tébolyultan üvölt, McGalagony pedig Dariust próbálja a házból kivonszolni, de a tudatáig már alig jutottak el a hangok. A folytatást ismerte, végignéznie sem kellett, álmában vagy milliószor látta már.

_Berohant a házba. A látványtól meghűlt ereiben a vér. Anyja üveges szemmel a padlón feküdt. Apja és egy hosszú, ősz szakállú varázsló hihetetlen sebességgel átkokat szórt egymásra. Úristen, ez Dumbledore professzor, hasított belé a felismerés. A sarokban pedig egy maszkos nő Dariust próbálta félrerángatni az összevissza cikázó átkok elől._

– _Engedje el! – sikoltotta és a nő felé rohant. _

– _Rania – hallotta az öreg varázsló hangját, – jót akarunk nektek. Velünk kell jönnöd! _

_- Rania, menj innen! – hallotta apja hangját. _

_Dumbledore kihasználta a figyelemelterelést._

_- Capitulatus! – Apja pálcája máris az öreg kezében volt. _

_A látvány végre magához térítette. Habozás nélkül kivonta a pálcáját, és apja mellé állt. Dumbledore intett, mire a maszkos nő kifelé kezdte terelni Dariust, aki láthatóan nem értette, mi történik. _

– _Rania, apád tönkretesz benneteket! Ne akard az ő útját követni! – szólt ismét az öreg varázsló._

_- Utoljára mondom, hozza vissza a fiamat, Dumbledore! Ne akarja, hogy én hozzam vissza! – Még soha nem hallotta apja hangját ilyen fenyegetőnek. _

_- Capitulatus! – sikoltott fel, de Dumbledore könnyűszerrel hárította a bűbájt. Magán érezte az öreg tekintetét. Szánalmat olvasott ki belőle._

_- Még találkozunk, Rania – mondta, és egy pukkanással eltűnt. _

Szemét még mindig szorosan lehunyva tartotta; nem akarta tíz évvel ezelőtti önmagát látni. Észre sem vette, hogy már a saját emlékeit idézi...

_Kirohantak a házból, de a maszkos varázslónak, a nőnek és Dariusnak már csak hűlt helyét találták. Zokogva rohant vissza a szobába, ahol anyja feküdt holtan._

– _Dumbledore megölte – mondta az apja, – te pedig már megint mindent elrontottál. – Azzal hatalmas pofont kevert le neki._

Csak azt érezte, hogy hirtelen hátrafelé kirepül a házból, ki az illúziókból a fényre, amely olyan hirtelen vakította el, hogy a szeme még csukva tartva is könnybe lábadt tőle.

Dumbledore lenyomta a székbe és a kezébe erőszakolt egy pohár gőzölgő italt.

- Ezt igya meg – mondta halk, részvétteli hangon, de Rania egy pillanattal sem bírt tovább a közelében maradni. Felállt, észre sem véve, hogy az ital jó részét kiborította, és az ajtó felé indult. Mindjárt egyedül leszel, mindjárt – mondogatta magának. Az ajtó azonban kitárult, és Piton lépett be rajta. A nő láttán láthatóan megdöbbent, de szó nélkül félreállt. Rania elment mellette, és az ajtót nyitva hagyva merev léptekkel elhagyta a szobát.

Dumbledore a merengőhöz lépett, és lassan elkezdte az emlékeit visszapakolni a fejébe. Nem szólalt meg, Piton anélkül is azonnal rájött, mi történt.

- Végignézte? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Máshogy nem hitte volna el – felelte Dumbledore, és hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak tűnt. – Sajnálom őt, és fogalmam sincs, hogy miért éppen most jött hozzám. Gondolom, druida barátunk keze is benne lehetett a dologban – nézett tűnődve a bájitaltan tanárra, akinek zárkózott arckifejezéséről semmit nem lehetett leolvasni. – Csak remélhetem, hogy nem csalt meg a megérzésem, és erős lesz hozzá, hogy mindezt megeméssze...

- Azon meglepődnék – jegyezte meg Piton. Arról fogalma sem lehetett, mit mondott a druida Raniának, de annak már ő is hallotta hírét, hogyan rohant ki a nő a Nagyteremből, mint valami eszelős. A druida minden bizonnyal nem bánt vele kesztyűs kézzel. Ő erre az imént még rátett egy lapáttal odakint, és most a saját szemével végignézte, hogy az imádott apja megöli az anyját. Kétkedve rázta a fejét. Tudta, hogy sokszor alábecsülte már Raniát, de most nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy a nő tényleg összeomlik.

- Én úgy hiszem, erősebb, mint gondoltam – mondta Dumbledore, – különben nem jött volna most hozzám. Sokkal későbbre számítottam. De nem volt választásom, maga is tudja. Mire lett volna jó, ha az időhúzás kedvéért hazudok neki valamit? Ennek most kellett megtörténnie.

Piton kellemetlen érzése ettől csak fokozódott. Ő dobta bele a nőt valamibe, amire még talán nem állt készen... A féltés újra befurakodott az agyába, és immár világosan felismerhető volt. Nem volt kellemes. Soha életében nem féltett senkit.

- Mindazonáltal – folytatta az igazgató, miután választ nem kapott – a Durmstrang-ügyet nem húzhatjuk sokáig. Malfoy hamarosan jelentkezni fog magánál, efelől biztos vagyok. Nagyon remélem, hogy Miss Dangor gyorsan összeszedi magát.

Piton szemöldöke csak egy millimétert húzódott fel e szavak hallatán. Hát persze, Dumbledore számára Rania is csak egy marionett bábu, mint mindannyian. Fölösleges ezen fennakadni, mindig tudta, hogy ő maga is csak ezt testesíti meg a vén bábos számára. Valami miatt mégis zavarta, hogy az igazgató most Raniát is betette a nagy kalapba, mintha csak egy játékszer lenne.

- A tanácskozást holnapra halasztom – állt fel az igazgató. – Addigra talán kiderül, számíthatunk-e rá vagy sem. Ha nem, akkor mást kell kitalálnunk. Holnapig a történtek fényében én is újra átgondolok mindent.

A bájitaltan tanár szó nélkül bólintott és elhagyta a szobát.

***

- Rania, baj van? – lépett a szobába Darius, és az ágyon fekvő nővére láttán aggodalma csak fokozódott.

Rania érezte, hogy öccse jelenléte máris kezdi átmelegíteni jéggé fagyott lelkét. Mindössze egyszer hívta, gondolatban, ahogy régen, és lám, már itt is van. Neki tényleg jelent valamit, mégiscsak...

- Mi történt? – ült le mellé Darius. Tudta, hogy valami rendkívüli történt. Érezte.

- Annyira hasonlítasz Anyára – suttogta Rania, ahogy öccse arcát nézte. – A szemetek egyforma... és az orrotok, a szátok is...

- Hogy jutott ez most eszedbe?

Rania a hátára fordult és a plafonra meredt. El akarja neki mondani. Azért hívta ide. De ezt szavakba önteni lehetetlen...

- Láttam... Dumbledore merengőjében... mindent láttam... – Elcsuklott a hangja, képtelen lett volna folytatni. De nem is volt rá szükség, Darius mindent értett. Döbbenten nézett a nővérére, aki teljesen száraz szemekkel, arcán valami ismeretlen kifejezéssel meredt egyre csak a plafon egy pontjára.

- Te kérted? – kérdezte tőle, ahogy egy pillanatra felmerült benne a lehetőség, hogy Dumbledore esetleg kényszerítette, hogy végignézze...

- Én akartam. Tudnom kellett. Darius, igazad volt, mindenben, és én egy átkozott hülye vagyok, hogy téged...

- Nem számít – szakította félbe Darius. És így is gondolta.

- De én... – Raniában mintha egy gát szakadt volna át. Beszélni kezdett, összefüggéstelenül, ahogy a fejét szétrobbantani akaró gondolatok épp utat találtak maguknak a hangszálain keresztül, és Darius szó nélkül hallgatta, órákon át. Rémülettel töltötte el az áradat; képtelen lett volna reagálni. Úgy látta, Raniának erre most nincs is szüksége, de egyre inkább érezte, ő ehhez kevés. Ő nem megfelelő támasz egy ilyen iszonyatos küzdelemhez. Nedda, hol vagy? – kérdezte gondolatban, ahogy önnön tehetetlensége tudatosult benne.

Végül, órákkal később Darius zsibbadt tagokkal állt fel a kimerülten elszenderedő Rania mellől. Fogalma sem volt, most mit tegyen.

***

- Tessék – szólt ki bosszúsan Piton az íróasztala mögül.

- Én vagyok, Minerva – nyitott be McGalagony az irodába, ahol Piton éppen a jövő évi tanmenetet próbálta összeállítani. A dolog kezdett sürgőssé válni; most tudatosult benne, hogy nemsokára megint a nyakába szakad egy halom idióta kölyök.

- Magának nem pihennie kéne? – felelte Piton üdvözlés helyett. Kedvelte a tanárnőt, sokban hasonlított egymásra a természetük. Örült, hogy felgyógyult, de jelen pillanatban az ő társaságát sem kívánta, miként senki másét sem.

- Nem akartam félbeszakítani a munkáját, Piton professzor – mondta McGalagony kissé sértetten.

- Most már mindegy. Miben állhatok szolgálatára? – állt fel a bájitaltan tanár és egy türelmetlen mozdulattal az egyik fotel felé intett. Esze ágában sem volt udvariaskodni, azt viszont nem akarta, hogy a sápadt nő itt ájuljon el az irodájában. McGalagony mégiscsak egy öregasszony.

- Nos – ült le egyenes háttal a tanárnő, – a Dangor lányról van szó. Nemigen örülök, hogy a közelemben kell tudnom. Éppen eleget hallottam róla a sebesülésem előtt, hiába mondja Madam Hooch, hogy szerinte nem veszélyes, a saját bőrömön volt alkalmam ezt megtapasztalni! Dumbledore professzor nem volt hajlandó erről beszélni, mondván, hogy pihenjek! Hah! – tette hozzá felháborodottan. – Úgyhogy ezért jöttem magához. Talán tud magyarázatot adni erre az őrültségre.

- Nem tudok – felelte mereven Piton. – De bizonyára a holnapi tanácskozáson megkapja a választ a kérdéseire.

- A holnapi tanácskozás érinti Miss Dangort? – kérdezte gyanakodva McGalagony. – Úgy hittem, a Rend további teendőit beszéljük meg. Csak nem akarja Albus bevenni a Rendbe?!

- Azt kötve hiszem – vágta rá Piton.

- Akkor? Árulja már el legalább maga, amit tud! – mondta a professzorasszony azon a szigorú hangon, ami a gyerekekkel szemben mindig bevált. Piton szinte elmosolyodott a próbálkozáson. McGalagonynak tényleg nem tett jót a hosszú ágyban fekvés, ha még az emberismeretét is elveszítette!

- Semmi különöset nem tudok – mondta érzelemmentesen. – Viszont nekem sajnos dolgom van. Ha megbocsát. Jobbulást kívánok – tette hozzá a nő kedvéért, akiről tudta, az udvarias szavaival meglepi annyira, hogy nem fog ellenkezni. Piton az udvariassági köröket fölösleges dolognak tartotta, de céljai érdekében megtanulta olykor használni őket.

McGalagony távozása után azonban a kétkedés újból elárasztotta a gondolatait. Nem biztonságos Raniára építeni a tervet, Dumbledore-nak elment az esze. Még ha mostani állapotában rá is lehet venni, hogy segítsen, nem meggyőződésből fogja tenni. Hanem bosszúvágyból, dacból, meg a jó ég tudja, milyen okból. Veszélyes és ingatag alap! És az sem mellékes, hogy Lucius Malfoy félrevezetésében kellene közreműködnie. A szeretőjéében! Piton elkomorodva állt fel. Valóban őrültség Raniára számítani. Őrültség.

***

Rania kimerülten állt fel az ágyról. Mióta Darius elment, az álom és az ébrenlét határán lebegve élte át újra és újra a Dumbledore merengőjében látottakat. Az egész éjszakát így töltötte, és reggelre teljesen kimerült. Elképzelése sem volt, mit tegyen. Az, hogy Dariusnak kiöntötte a lelkét, cseppet sem használt. A fiú nem tud neki segíteni. Ebben nem.

A fürdőszobába ment, és jéghideg vízzel kezdte locsolni az arcát. Így már a szemeit valamivel frissebbnek érezte, de agyát semmivel sem. Hogy tehette?! Hogy tehette?! – zakatolt az agyában mindegyre a kérdés. A fia szeme láttára megöli a feleségét, és a lányával elhiteti, hogy valaki más volt? Hirtelen iszonyúan szerette volna apjának szegezni a kérdést, még akkor is, ha tudta, fölösleges. Nem akarta elhinni, de el kellett hinnie. A méreggombóc megakadt a torkán és jobban fájt, minthogy sírni tudott volna. Képtelen volt megemészteni, hogy ő egy ilyen ember mellett élte le az utóbbi tíz évét, vágyakozva az elismerésére, mindent elkövetve a szeretetéért... És amit Piton elmondott... A hányinger újra elöntötte a gyomrát, de úrrá lett rajta. Lángba borult arccal jutott eszébe, hogy pont Piton előtt lett rosszul. Szánalmas, szánalmas... és még vele kapcsolatban voltak romantikus gondolatai? Na hiszen. Arca elé kapott kézzel gondolt arra, ő hogyan fogadná, ha valaki az orra előtt hányná el magát. Mint valami szakadt kocsmatöltelék! És amilyen részvétlenül eltüntette róla a nyomokat! Ostoba volt. Nem jelent számára többet, mint egy kísérleti állat.

Piton kegyetlenül elbánt vele. Pontosan olyan, mint az apja. Nem tévedett hát. Piton halálfaló volt. Az apja is. Lucius is. Az apja megtámadott egy óvodát... Pár napja történt az egész... Mit is csinált ő aznap? Hát persze, Pitonon merengett, mi mást? Gyűlölte és közben eszeveszetten vágyott a társaságára. És ez nem változott, jött rá. Megmagyarázhatatlan, értelmetlen és szánalmas, de most is szeretné, ha itt lenne.

- És mit mondanék neki? – kérdezte magától. - Megkérdezném tőle, tett-e ő is az apámhoz hasonló dolgokat? Nem, nem, nem... Minden porcikája azonnal tiltakozott az ötlet ellen. Pedig tudta, hogy igen, biztosan tett ilyet. Hiszen halálfaló volt maga is. Meg kell kérdeznie tőle... Piton válaszát szinte hallotta a fejében: „Törődne inkább azzal, hogy _maga_ mit tett!" – felelné. És igaza lenne.

A gondolattól kirázta a hideg, és nem bírta tovább a tükörképét szemlélni. Visszament a szobába és kibámult az ablakon. Odakint gyönyörű napsütésben fürdött a park, de most valamiért azt kívánta, bár szakadna inkább az eső, verné az ablakot a jég.

Semmi joga az apját vagy akár Pitont aljas szörnyetegként látni. Hiszen ő se jobb náluk. Hányszor segített az apjának a kisebb-nagyobb „mókákban", ahogy ők nevezték? Az apja eszköznek használta, ahogy mindig is, de ez nem menti fel. Nem a csempészüzletben, ahol Rania a végén már lassan egyedül vitte a vállán a boltot, az nem számított. Megélhetési forrás volt csupán, ha nem is törvényes. De sose jutott eszébe megkérdezni, egy-egy kiruccanásuk során mit tettek a férfiak, miután az ő szerény képességeit felhasználva megtisztították az utat. Hányszor tehették ugyanazt, amit Piton szerint a két mugli óvónővel?! Ő is asszisztált ehhez. Ő maga is meggyalázta azokat a nőket, hiába volt mérföldekkel messzebb. Ez puszta véletlen. Akár ott is lehetett volna. Akár állhatott is volna az ajtó előtt homokba dugott fejjel, várva, hogy azok elégedetten kijöjjenek...

Az undor önmaga iránt iszonyatos erővel vágott belé. A látomásai ugyan már hetek óta nem jelentkeztek, de most újult erővel törtek rá. Bárhová nézett, megkínzott alakokat látott. Sikolyokat hallott. Első reakcióként halálra rémült, ahogy mindig. _- A Jelek segíteni akarnak neked. Aki küzd a segítség ellen, önmaga ellen küzd _– rémlett fel benne hirtelen a rejtelmes öregember hangja, akiről maga is rájött már, hogy a druidákhoz tartozik.

_- A csatornák mind nyitva állnak előtted. Ha a hályog eltűnik, nem fogsz többé vak módjára bolyongani bennük – _folytatódott az emlékkép.

Ó, igen, még ez is... a druida szavai... Utálta a rejtvényeket, de tudta, hogy a druida nem véletlenül mondta neki, amit mondott. Már régen megfejthette volna a szavakat, ha nincs Piton...

A vágy, hogy azonnal beszéljen vele és a szégyen, amiért a férfi megalázó helyzetben láthatta őrjítő ellentmondást jelentett. Tudni akarta azt is, mit tett Piton évekkel azelőtt, de már előre gyűlölte érte. Tudta, hogy ha megtudja, önmagát is visszavonhatatlanul meggyűlöli. És mégis, valamiért muszáj volt vele beszélnie, valami hajtotta... Hiszen bármi is történik, furcsa kötelék van köztük... Nem véletlenül kísérte végig álmaiban annyi éven keresztül... Lehet, hogy a druida szavai erre is megoldást jelentenek?

Úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje. Tudta, hogy a St. Mungóban külön osztály van azok számára, akiknek az agya hirtelen kettévált. Most úgy érezte, akár be is vonulhatna oda. Legalább a saját lábán menne.

***

- J'envoie votre message a Dumbledore.1 – mondta Piton épp abban a pillanatban, amikor Rania benyitott a tanáriba. A nő azonnal rájött, hogy rosszkor zavarta meg, de a meglepetéstől megállt.

- Nous sommes aussi dans l'angoisse. – mondta a nő feje a tűzben. – Mais on ignore les problems dans cet école. C'est un autre pays, vous savez...2

Piton ekkor hirtelen hátranézett és meglátta az ajtóban álló Raniát.

- Nous devons terminer maintenant. Au revoir.3 – mondta gyorsan Madame Rocamadournak és felállt.

Rania még mindig furcsán zsibbadtnak érezte magát, ahogy ott állt kezében a kilinccsel. Az imént Piton franciául beszélt a csiricsáré hajú nővel. Piton tud franciául... Miért is van ezen meglepve? Illik hozzá, és az intelligenciáját eddig sem vonta kétségbe...

- Eltévedt, Miss Dangor? – kérdezte a bársonyos hang minden ellenséges mellékzönge nélkül.

Rania összeszedte magát. Végül is ezt akarta. Találkozni vele. Attól mentse meg az embert az ég, hogy megkapja, amit akar, mondta egyszer az anyja. De hirtelen egészen tisztán érezte, hogy ha most nem beszél Pitonnal, menthetetlenül elmerül az önutálat ragadós mocsarában. Több mocsarat nem akar. Elég volt.

- Elnézést, ha megzavartam – intett a kandalló felé, ahonnan már eltűnt a nő feje, csak a lángok játszottak továbbra is kékes fényben.

Piton nem reagált. Nem akart különösebb magyarázatot adni arra, hogy kivel beszélt, és hazudni sem volt kedve.

- Eszerint magához tért – mondta végül.

Rania elvörösödött.

- Értékelném, ha ezt többet nem hozná elő – mormogta lehajtott fejjel.

Pitonnak kellett pár másodperc, mire rájött, mire céloz a nő. Hát igen, kétségtelenül nem volt szép látvány. Ő maga valószínűleg már megátkozta volna azt, aki most, jelen életében olyan helyzetben látja. Tényleg megalázó szituáció, volt benne része elégszer.

- A merengőre gondoltam – felelte.

- A merengőre – ismételte Rania. Beljebb lépett a tanáriba és a bájitaltan tanárra nézett. - Van egy perce?

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nem válaszolt azonnal, nyomasztotta a helyzet. Hisz' tulajdonképpen arrafelé kellene terelgetnie a nőt, hogy segítsen nekik, ez a szerep viszont csöppet sem volt ínyére. De bármit is akar tőle, talán sikerül löknie egyet rajta Dumbledore ölelő karjai felé.

- Van – felelte végül kelletlenül.

Rania nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá. Annyi minden volt, amit jólesett volna valakivel megosztania, de valójában fogalma sem volt, Piton hogyan fogadná, hisz' eddig jószerivel mindig veszekedésbe torkolltak a beszélgetéseik. De máris érezte, hogy a férfi jelenléte megnyugtatja. Megint elfogta az a mindig visszatérő érzés, hogy benne megbízhat, akárhányszor is bánta már meg ezt utólag.

- _Ennyire_ azért nem érek rá – szólalt meg Piton egy perc csönd után némileg sürgetően.

Rania összeszedte magát.

- Az apám... képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy erre képes volt... Ugye, maga mindig is tudta? – nézett Pitonra segélykérően. Reagáljon már...

- Mondtam is. Csak nem hitte el – felelte a férfi röviden.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy lehet ezt megemészteni – szakadt ki a nőből.

Piton már értette. Rania előtt végre világossá vált, miben is vett részt. Most kezdődik csak számára az igazán kemény harc. Végig bírja vajon csinálni?

- Meg lehet. Talán túl könnyen is – mondta, és Rania felkapta a fejét a hangjából áradó végtelen cinizmusra. Meg kell tudnia, ő vajon hogyan csinálta...

- Miért mondja ezt?

- Nem érdekes – felelte nehézkesen a férfi. – Csak maga tudja, mi van a számláján. De egyet mondhatok. A számlája hátoldalát is csak maga fogja ismerni.

Várt egy percet, de Rania csak a levegőt kapkodta. Úgy tűnt, gondolatban mindig belekezd egy mondatba, majd visszanyeli. Most kell kifaggatni, gondolta Piton. Magától jött ide, lehet, hogy könnyen ki lehet szedni belőle, amit tudniuk kell... pár jól irányzott kérdés kell csak... Meg akart szólalni, de Rania megelőzte.

- Azok a látomások... Tudja, mindig voltak ilyen látomásaim... Megint előjöttek... Látom a megkínzott embereket, mindent... Már meg sem tudom különböztetni, mit láttam én és mit a képzeletem... Azt hiszem, lassan megbolondulok, ha nem lesz ennek vége!

- Nem tudja irányítani a gondolatait – mondta Piton rosszallóan. Egyszerűen idegesítette, hogy valaki egy ennyire nyilvánvaló dolgot ne tudjon, különösen ha halálfaló volt. – Nem értem, hogy akarta így a Nagyurat szolgálni.

- Kösz – fortyant fel Rania, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Nem akart megint egy perc alatt összeveszni Pitonnal, ha már egyszer végre összeszedte magát annyira, hogy hozzá forduljon! Kissé kétségbeesve folytatta. – Ez más, ezek képek, maguktól jönnek, akár álmomban is... és az a druida a minap... mondott valamit. Azóta sem vagyok benne biztos, jól értem-e...

A férfi hallgatott. Alapvetően nem szeretett senkit kérdezgetni, most pedig Rania magától is el fogja mondani. Ráér utána megpróbálni terelgetni egy kicsit...

- Azt mondta – folytatta Rania, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Piton figyel rá egyáltalán, -_ „A Jelek segíteni akarnak neked. Aki küzd a segítség ellen, önmaga ellen küzd". _És még azt is, hogy_ „A csatornák mind nyitva állnak előtted. Ha a hályog eltűnik, nem fogsz többé vak módjára bolyongani bennük." _ - Várt egy pillanatig, hátha Piton reagál, de a férfi csak kissé lehajtott fejjel nézett valahová a szék lába irányába. Rania elbizonytalanodott.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton.

- Nem, de a többit azt hiszem, értem... – Rania úgy döntött, a többi mondatot a szemét elvakító fényről és a lelke másik feléről megtartja magának, nehezére esett volna ezeket is felidéznie a férfinak. Megint várt egy másodpercet, majd reakció híján folytatta. – De ez a két mondat... Maga szerint a látomásaimról szólnak?

- Ez egyértelmű – állapította meg Piton. – Most a látomások uralkodnak magán, és maga tiltakozik ellenük. Ahelyett, hogy maga uralná és használná őket.

- Hogy tehetném?! Én azt akarom, hogy tűnjenek el, örökre!

- Fölösleges időpocsékolás ezen keseregni – felelte nyersen a férfi. – Nem fognak eltűnni. Magán egyelőre uralkodnak a saját képességei. Ha ez így megfelel magának, az a maga dolga.

Rania zaklatottan nézte. Hát persze, Piton egészen biztosan ura minden egyes rezdülésének, gondolatának, sejtjének; soha nem engedné, hogy olyan dolgok történjenek vele, amit nem ő irányít. De vele, Raniával az utóbbi időben csupa olyan dolog esett meg, amibe még csak beleszólása sem volt! Megint elöntötte az érzés, hogy ők sosem lesznek egyenrangúak. Hiszen a férfi - ebben teljesen biztos volt, - a saját érzelmeit is mértani precizitással irányítja, míg ő csak sodródik hullámhegyről hullámvölgybe, mint egy hányódó csónak a viharban... Az illúziója, hogy irányítása van a saját élete fölött, mindig is megvolt, diagnózisokat remekül állított fel, de ha a gyakorlatra került a sor, a valóság, lám, újra és újra megtiporta.

- Mire célzott tegnap, amikor azt mondta, teszik a dolgukat? – kérdezte Rania rövid csönd után, de azonnal rájött, hogy ez nem a legjobb kérdés volt.

- Ezt akarta kérdezni? – nézett rá merően Piton. – Tudhatja, hogy ezt egészen biztosan nem fogom elmondani.

- Nem, nem... nem úgy értettem, hogy pontosan mit... Szóval arra célzott, hogy...

- Én nem céloztam semmire – szakította félbe a férfi. – De ha már szóba hozta, Dumbledore-nak van ötlete, hogy maga mit tehetne.

Rania apró gúnykacajt hallatott.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam. A maga igazgatójáról nemigen változott meg a véleményem. Sőt.

Pitonra nézett, de a férfi megint csak nem reagált semmit. Pedig Ranián ellenállhatatlan vágy ült, hogy válogatott szitokszavakkal illethesse Dumbledore-t, hogy elmondhassa mindennek azért, ahogy a merengővel elbánt vele, amit abban kellett látnia... Tudta, hogy ez a vágy gyerekes, tudta, hogy ő akarta, de mégis. Dumbledore iránti utálata semmivel sem csökkent.

- Hajlandó elmondani a vén szemétláda ötletét? – kérdezte végül, és szinte vágyott rá, hogy Piton rendreutasítsa. Akkor végre kiengedhetné, ami ki akar jönni...

- Elmondom – felelte a férfi szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a Dumbledore-t illető jelzőt. A megérzése most azt súgta, jobb addig ütni a vasat, amíg meleg. – Az igazgató úr a Durmstrangról szeretne öntől információkat szerezni. Egészen pontosan arról, hogyan lehet oda bejutni, ki a titokgazda, és hogyan lehetne az illetőtől számunkra is elérhetővé tenni az információt úgy, hogy lehetőleg ne legyen nyilvánvaló, hogy az számunkra is elérhető.

Rania döbbenten nézett rá. Erre nem számított. Hogy jön ide a Durmstrang? Azt hitte, a halálfalókról akarják kifaggatni.

- Nem értem – rázta meg a fejét, és további magyarázatra várva nézett Pitonra, aki azonban nem szólalt meg. – És mi közöm van ehhez nekem? Biztosan van ott egy csomó ember, akivel kapcsolatuk van!

Piton várakozó érdeklődéssel figyelte. Rania összeráncolt homlokkal folytatta.

- A Sötét Nagyúrhoz van köze, ugye? – A férfi változatlan hallgatását, úgy döntött, bíztatásnak fogja fel. - Tehát ha a Nagyúr megtudná, hogy maguk a Durmstrang iránt érdeklődnek, rögtön rosszat sejtene, igaz? A Nagyúr paranoiás... – Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézte. Hát igen, gondolta, mindössze egy Cruciatus erejéig találkoztak, nem csoda, ha így mer róla beszélni. – Szóval – folytatta Rania – attól tartanak, a Nagyúr azt hinné, kifejezett oka van a maguk érdeklődésének, ez az ok pedig... valami olyan, amit ő is tud... Emiatt akarnak odamenni, ugye?

Piton még mindig nem szólalt meg, de Raniába rögtön belényilallt a bizonyosság.

- Magától tudja Dumbledore, hogy a Nagyúrnak fontos a Durmstrang! Maga szerzett információkat tőle! – Érezte, hogy elönti a szorongás. Hát persze, ha Voldemort megtudja, hogy Piton elárulta, az a férfi életébe kerül. – És meg akarják előzni, mielőtt sikerül neki, bármi is legyen az...

- Bravó – mondta Piton szárazon. – Most már tudja. Nagyjából.

- De akkor sem értem, mit akar tőlem Dumbledore – nézett rá zavartan a nő.

- Miss Dangor – nézett rá a férfi enyhe gúnnyal. – Szerintem ezt is ki tudná találni, ha akarná. A Durmstrang ugyanúgy rejtve van a kívülállók előtt, mint a Roxfort és a Roxfort Expressz. Akivel nem közli a titokgazda, hogy hol van, az sosem találja meg. Aki kívülálló, az kizárólag meghívás alapján juthat be. A meghívás pedig mindig csak egy alkalomra szól. A kívülállók számára természetesen.

Rania összezavarodva nézett rá. Harmadszor mondja nyomatékosan, hogy _kívülálló_. De hát ő is az, nem?

- Még mindig nem értem, azért, mert én oda jártam...

- Pontosan. Maga hivatalosan még mindig oda jár. Nem végzett ugyanis. És itt sem – tette hozzá, és futó elégedettséggel látta, hogy Rania a haja tövéig elvörösödik. Miben állt volna egy nyomorult RAVASZ-t szereznie?! Esze van hozzá...

- De azért, mert én oda jártam, attól még maguknak nem lesz szabad bejárásuk – válaszolta Rania logikusan, félresöpörve a Piton megjegyzése nyomán érzett futó szúrást.

- Na jó – döntött Piton. – Nekem kell az iskola titokgazdájától valamiféle papírt, meghívást vagy akármit szereznem. Ehhez pedig oda kell jutnom, ugyanis állítólag a titokgazda az egyik festmény. Én pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy magától semmi olyat nem tudunk meg, amitől könnyebben teljesítem ezt a feladatot. Dumbledore viszont tenni akar egy próbát, hátha mégis. Erről van szó. – Karba font kézzel nézett Raniára. A teljes igazságot majd elmondja neki Dumbledore. Malfoyt esze ágában sincs szóba hozni neki. Azt az agyalágyult ötletet pedig, hogy Rania maga menjen a Durmstrangba, nemcsak nevetségesnek, de kivitelezhetetlennek is tartotta.

Rania már tisztán látta maga előtt, hogy a Sors megint nem bánik vele kesztyűs kézzel. Nem finomkodik vele, kegyetlenül belenyomja az orrát a valóságba, és még magához sem tér, már a szemébe röhögve választás elé állítja. Tesszük a dolgunkat, mondta a férfi. Nyilvánvaló. Küzdenek a Nagyúr eszméi ellen, az életüket kockáztatva, különösen Piton... ő már mer tükörbe nézni. Rania biztos volt benne, hogy Piton számára a kémkedés a vezeklés része. A számlája hátoldalát is csak maga fogja ismerni – mondta épp az imént. A férfi őrült kockázatot vállal azzal, hogy félrevezeti Voldemortot. Ezt írja a számlája hátoldalára. És ő? Ő mit fog rá írni? Tesszük a dolgunkat. Tesszük...

- A titokgazda nem egy festmény – szólalt meg lassan, és magán érezte Piton vesébe látó pillantását. – Ez ostobaság. A fekete mágia tanár az, ha még él, Muharulidze. Legalább száz éve dolgozik az iskolában. Ő az.

1 Továbbítom az üzenetét Dumbledore-nak.

2 Mi is aggódunk. De ebben az iskolában nem veszik komolyan a problémát. Másik országban vagyunk, tudja...

3 Be kell fejeznünk, viszlát!

14


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet**

- Majd én megkeresem – állt fel Remus, miután Piton továbbra is némán állt. – Mindjárt visszajövök.

- Rendben, addig összehívom a többieket is – felelte Dumbledore.

- Minek? – robbant ki Pitonból, miután Lupin kiment. – Semmivel sem fog jobban beleegyezni, ha egyszerre huszan bámulják! – Magában pedig arra gondolt, adja az ég, hogy Rania ne egyezzen bele. Ekkora őrültséget még soha nem hallott, mint amit az igazgató az imént elmondott.

- Talán éppen hogy emiatt fogja elfogadni – hunyorgott Dumbledore, és Piton megértette, hogy ez is egyike az igazgató kis manipulációinak.

Lupin eközben a thesztrálok istállója felé vette az irányt. Miután Raniát nem találta a szobájában, eszébe jutott, hogy Darius szerint szívesen tölti az időt a szörnylovak mellett. Ha igaz, amit Piton elmondott... Lupin, aki egész életében azért küzdött, hogy az előítéleteket feledtesse a környezetével, és elfogadtassa magát, szentül meg volt győződve róla, hogy a nő ugyanúgy megérdemli, hogy a körülményeitől függetlenül ítéljék meg. Nem tette volna persze, ha nem gondolja úgy, hogy Rania többször tanújelét adta már, hogy sosem volt igazán Halálfaló. Az, hogy vannak belérögzült tanok, reakciók, amiktől nehezen szabadul, Lupin szerint érthető volt, és nem zavarta jobban, mint általában a varázsvilág hozzáállása a vérfarkasokhoz. A nő sem tökéletes. Nagyszerű. Tonks tökéletessége már régóta kifejezetten frusztrálta.

Nymphadora... szerette gondolatban így hívni, akkor is, ha a lány valamiért utálta a nevét. Őszerinte viszont illett hozzá, mert tényleg egy kis nimfa. Lupinnak fájón hiányzott. Régóta rájött már, hogy számára Tonks testesíti meg mindazt, amire vágyik. Tonks az ő szemében tökéletes volt, az időnként rátörő kétbalkezességén csak mosolygott. És ugyan hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen teremtményt akár gondolatban is megszentségtelenítsen? Ő, a koldus, a vérfarkas... ráadásul annyival öregebb is nála... Nem. El kell egymástól szakadniuk. Persze nem teljesen, azt nem bírná ki. A lány az utóbbi időben úgyis olyan távolságtartó lett vele szemben. Remus nem értette az okát, de elfogadta. Úgy érezte, nincs joga olyasmit hiányolni, ami addig is csupán futó fénysugárként volt az övé, amelyet nem birtokolhat senki, csak élvezheti, amíg tart... Most mindenesetre legalább látja majd.

A thesztrálok istállójához érve már tudta, hogy nem tévedett. Rania ott ült és mozdulatlanul meredt a halállovakra, akiket nyilván pontosan olyan tisztán látott, mint a férfi maga.

- Rania – szólította meg Lupin halkan. A nő felkapta a fejét és rámeredt. A keresztnevén szólítja? Mióta vannak ennyire jóban? Arcán rosszalló kifejezéssel fordult vissza a szellemlovak felé.

- Dumbledore kért meg rá, hogy keressem meg – folytatta Lupin, immár jóval visszafogottabban. Miután Rania még mindig meredten nézte a lovakat, hozzátette: - Perselus beszámolt a beszélgetésükről.

Rania rosszindulatú pillantást lövellt felé.

- Gondoltam, hogy rögtön _mindenkinek_ szétkürtöli! – A hangsúlyból világos volt, hogy a mindenki alatt ez esetben Lupint érti.

- Nem kürtölte szét – felelte higgadtan a férfi. Lepergett róla a nő gyerekes szúrása. – Dumbledore éppen ezért szeretné, ha maga személyesen mondaná el.

Rania még mindig égő szemekkel nézett rá, és Lupin megértette, hogy fél. Pitonnak elmondani, amit tud, egy dolog. De kiállni mindenki elé, az valami végérvényes. Valami visszavonhatatlan.

- Hisz' már döntött, amikor elmondta neki – próbálkozott. – Bizonyára tudta, hogy Perselus beszámol róla az igazgató úrnak.

Rania összeszorított szájjal fordult el. Lupinnak igaza volt. Nem csinálhat úgy, mint aki nem tudta, hogy Piton Dumbledore-hoz fog menni. Dehogynem tudta. Az információt ennek tudatában adta át neki. Ostobaság lenne most már visszakozni. Lupinra nézett, és a borostyánszín szempárban csak mélységes együttérzést és bíztatást látott. Ez pedig felébresztette a büszkeségét. Egy vérfarkas rajta ne sajnálkozzon! Felpattant.

- Mehetünk – mondta, és Lupint meg sem várva a kastély felé indult.

A férfi lassú léptekkel követte.

***

- Harry halálra aggódja magát – mondta vádlón Sirius az igazgatónak. – Nem mondja, de látom rajta. Miért nem beszél vele?! Hisz' még azt sem tudja, hogy maga ott lesz!

- Ne is mondja el neki, kérem. Megvan mindenre a jó okom. – Dumbledore-on látszott, hogy ennél többet nem kíván mondani.

Sirius dühöngve fordult el. Boldog volt, hogy Harry az ő házában lakott, és titkon az volt minden vágya, bárcsak keresztfiának sose kellene visszajönnie az iskolába. Nemegyszer kapta magát azon, hogy azt kívánja, bár csapnák ki Harryt a tárgyaláson, ahová a dementorok elkergetése miatt idézték. De volt annyi józanság benne, hogy nem próbálta lebeszélni Dumbledore-t, amikor megtudta, hogy védeni kívánja Harryt a Wizengamot előtt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy saját nyomorult szintjéről állítana ki ezzel bizonyítványt. Az ember nem teszi a T-ktől hemzsegő bizonyítványát a kirakatba. Tehát úgy csinált, mint aki örül, hogy Dumbledore védeni fogja Harryt, azt viszont már nem tudta lenyelni, hogy az öreg nem próbálja megnyugtatni a szerencsétlen kölyköt.

Körülnézett, de Lupint nem látta sehol. Rendbéli társai, akik még nem látták a felgyógyult McGalagonyt, most izgatottan tolongtak a tanárnő körül, akinek láthatóan roppant jólesett a rá irányuló figyelem, még ha vitézül próbálta is magán tartani a szigorú álarcát.

- Nem értem, miért kellett idejönnünk – fordult vissza Dumbledore-hoz. – Nem szeretem, hogy Harryék egyedül vannak a házban azzal az őrült manóval!

- Nincsenek egyedül – felelte az ősz mágus. – Moise és Frau Himmel figyelik a házat. Nem lehet gond.

- De akkor sem értem, hogy miért...

- Már félsz kijönni a házból, Black? – szúrta oda Piton, aki időközben, megunva a kullancsként rátapadó Doris Diggle locsogását, inkább Dumbledore társaságát választotta. – Érdekes. De nem meglepő. Mindig tudtam, hogy igazából jól érzed magad te ott bent. – Piton nem bírta ki, hogy ne szóljon be Sirius Blacknek. Gyűlölete túlságosan mélyről fakadt ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon rosszindulatú élvezetet minden egyes mondat, amivel belérúghat. Sötét elégedettséget érzett a férfi elboruló arca láttán, és nem törődött Dumbledore rosszalló tekintetével.

Sirius válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor belépett Lupin, nyomában Raniával.

A szobában síri csönd lett.

Rania elfogódottan nézett körül, de gondosan vigyázott rá, hogy arcáról semmit ne lehessen leolvasni.

_- Ezért_ kellett idejönnünk? – köpött ki Sirius, miután világossá váltak számára az összefüggések.

- Miss Dangor hasznos információkkal szolgálhat – mondta Dumbledore határozottan, és a mereven álló nőre nézett.

- Dumbledore, én nem vennék erre mérget – reccsent Mordon hangja, és a vén auror már bicegett is közelebb. Rania undorítónak találta az arcát, és az egyik szeme helyén őrülten forgó mágikus szemtől a hideg is kirázta. Az öreg eléállt és egészen közelről bámult rá, bűzös lehelete az arcába csapott. – Nem, semmiképpen nem megbízható.

Rania mereven a sebhelyekkel borított, ráncos homlok közepébe fókuszált, és a pokolba kívánt minden egyes embert a teremben. Mindenkit.

- Mr. Mordon – lépett elő Darius, és látszott rajta, hogy rettenetesen tiszteli a vén aurort. – Szerintem meg kellene hallgatniuk a nővéremet. Én teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy igazat mond.

Rania kifejezéstelen arccal nézett az öccsére, és Darius megrémült a pillantásától.

- Na persze! – jött közelebb Black is. – Minden vágya, hogy az urát legyőzzük, igaz?! Én most megmondom, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó semmiben részt venni, ami ennek a hazugságaira épül! Nem akarok _még egy_ halálfalót elviselni, és ha rám hallgattok – nézett körül vadul, – ti sem!

Rania még mindig nem szólalt meg. Vitatkozni semmiképp nem akart leállni az őt gyűlölő nagy, nemes és szent mágusokkal. Legszívesebben leköpte volna őket. És megvetette magát is, amiért egy pillanatig arra vágyott, bár adnának neki feloldozást.

- Sirius – emelte fel a hangját Darius figyelmeztetően. – Azt hiszem, kissé túlzásba viszed!

- Én azt mondom, minden segítség jól jön ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben – állt fel a lángvörös hajú Arthur Weasley felesége helytelenítő homlokráncolásától kísérve.

Dumbledore némán figyelte a szóváltást, amelynek nyomán hamarosan jól láthatóan kettészakadt a szobában lévő társaság. Nem szólt közbe. Abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy nincs más megoldás, Raniára kell támaszkodniuk. A nőre nézett, és konok pillantását látva tudta, hogy jól döntött. Meg fogja csinálni. De neki magának kell rájönnie a saját erejére. És ebben Piton - az egyetlen, aki rajta kívül nem kapcsolódott be a vitába - támogatni fogja. Személyesen akarja majd újra bebizonyítani, hogy a halálfalóság, Voldemort ereje legyőzhető. Ő is akarja majd a nő sikerét. Már most is akarja.

- Nos, elég lesz – szólalt meg, mire mindenki azonnal elhallgatott. – Én már döntöttem. Amennyiben Miss Dangor hajlandó néhány információt megosztani velünk, én a magam részéről megbízom azok hitelességében. Ha ez ellen valakinek kifogása van, senkit nem kényszerítek arra, hogy részt vegyen az akcióban. Szabadon távozhat, aki úgy kívánja.

Senki nem mozdult.

- Rendben. Akkor szeretném, ha Miss Dangor megismételné, amit Piton professzornak elmondott.

Néma csönd volt a szobában.

Rania nagy levegőt vett, mint aki egy szikla tetejéről veti magát a feneketlen óceánba, és megismételt mindent, ahogy Dumbledore kívánta: a durmstrang-beli titokgazdát, a hajót, a látogatók bejutásának módját, mindent, amit tudott. Minden erejével igyekezett úrrá lenni hangja remegésén, izgatott hadarásán, de tudta, hogy látszik rajta. Mindenki láthatja, aki nem vak, hogy mennyire ideges. Elhallgatott és nagyot nyelt. A rámeredő tömeg mintha csupa szemből állt volna. Mindenhol ellenségesen, kíváncsian, bizalmatlanul vagy éppen bíztatóan ráfüggesztett szemeket látott, és mindegyikből a saját tükörképét látta visszatükröződni. Látta magát a szemükben, ahogy szánalmasan fülig vörösödve keresi a szavakat, és nem akarta tovább folytatni. Aztán mintha delejes erő vonzaná, tekintete Pitonra tévedt, és elveszett a férfi pillantásában, amely már szinte hipnotikus erőt sugárzott felé. Rania belékapaszkodott, és innentől kezdve csak hozzá beszélt. Sokkal könnyebb volt így. Végtelen nyugalom és biztonságérzet szállta meg, és szemét akkor sem vette le róla, amikor már nem volt több mondanivalója. Hirtelen idegen érzés támadt a fejében, azonnal tudta, hogy nem az övé. Elismerés. És Piton felől áradt. A férfi arca rezzenéstelen volt, de Rania kristálytisztán érezte az elismerését. Az első alkalom volt, hogy Piton nem szavakba öntött gondolatokat küldött felé. Mert hogy szándékosan küldte, azt Raniának eszébe sem jutott kétségbe vonni, pedig ebben tévedett.

- Rendben – törte meg a csendet McGalagony. – Tegyük fel, hogy Muharulidze a titokgazda. Ismerem jól, félelmetes sötét varázsló volt világéletében. Nem tartom kizártnak azt sem, hogy Tudjukki híve. És ha igaz, amit a hölgy elmondott, akkor már a hajóra sem szállhat fel olyan személy, aki nem a titokgazdától személyesen kapott erre invitálást, hacsak nem tanuló vagy tanár az illető. Ez esetben nem vagyunk kinn a vízből. Azt nem tudja eszerint megmondani, földrajzilag pontosan hol van az iskola – nézett Raniára szigorúan.

- A fidelius miatt nem tudom. De ha tudnám is, ott nem találnak semmit. Véletlenül tudom, hogy térösszehúzó bűbájjal is védik a területet. Nem egy elhagyott viskót találnának az iskola helyén, hanem a nagy semmit. Szó szerint. Beszippantaná magukat – válaszolta Rania hidegen. Tudta jól, hogy a Durmstrangot sötét varázslatok tömege védi, amelyektől a Dumbledore-féle társaság nyilvánvalóan úgy irtózik, mint semmi mástól. Hát akkor törjék meg a maguk eszközeivel! Ő majd érdeklődve szemléli, mire mennek az erkölcsös módszereikkel.

- Hát gratulálok! – horkant fel Sirius, aki nem bírta tovább szótlanul. Az, hogy gyakorlatilag fogoly volt a saját házában, és szinte semmilyen ráhatása nem volt az eseményekre, csak még inkább feltüzelte a vágyát, hogy a szavának súlya legyen. Presztízskérdést csinált abból, hogy itt és most egy halálfalónak ne vegyék több hasznát, mint neki. – Tényleg, nagyon sok értelme volt, hogy most az egész Főnix Rendje felvonult előtte, hogy aztán tökéletesen pontos listát adjon rólunk az urának!

Rania érezte, hogy ez a férfi annyira gyűlöli, amennyire csak ember gyűlölni tudhat, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni. Az eszével értette is. De e pillanatban, kiszolgáltatva a szobában őrült hullámokban felé csapódó ellenszenvnek, csalódottan és egyben tele önmaga iránti megvetéssel a csalódottság miatt, egyetlen vágya volt csak: hogy visszavágjon.

- A Főnix Rendje? – kérdezte tágra nyitott szemmel. – Á, igazán köszönöm, ez értékes információ! Bár átadhatta volna kevésbé feltűnően is, de ha még sokat gyakorolja, bizonyára menni fog!

A tekintetek mintegy vezényszóra fordultak megrovóan a meggondolatlanságáról jól ismert Sirius felé, aki tehetetlenül érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, megüti a nőt. Aztán három hatalmas lépéssel elhagyta a termet, és az ajtót hangosan bevágta maga után. Odakint jutott csak eszébe, hogy újabb esélytől fosztotta meg magát, hogy végre tehessen valamit, de már késő volt.

- Mintha azt mondta volna, Dumbledore – szólalt meg a jól nevelt Dedalus Diggle, aki az angol hidegvérre jellemző módon igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna, – hogy Miss Dangor konkrét segítséget nyújthat nekünk.

- Nos, igen – felelte az igazgató. – Kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni Minervával abban, hogy a Miss Dangor által elmondott információk ugyan rendkívül hasznosak, de a segítsége nélkül nem jutunk velük semmire.

- Mégis mire gondol? – meredt rá Rania homlokráncolva. – Nyilván nem arra céloz, hogy nekem kellene elintéznem a maguk ügyét a Durmstrangban.

Az igazgató beszédes pillantását látva azonban nemcsak ő, hanem a szobában tartózkodó összes ember dermedten nézett az ősz mágusra. Egyedül Piton arca nem tükrözött érzelmeket, ő azonban elégedetten érzékelte a többiek reakcióját. Forrón remélte, hogy az igazgató javaslatát kellő számban fogják ellenezni ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore letegyen erről a nevetséges ötletéről. Felvont szemöldökkel figyelte, ki fog megszólalni először.

A nyertes a teljesen felháborodott Molly Weasley lett.

- Igazgató úr, ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan! Mégis hogy bízhatnánk meg benne? És mi van, ha...

- Ne aggódjon, Mrs. Weasley – vágott közbe Rania. – Dumbledore professzor nyilván nem kockáztatná meg, hogy pálcát adjon a kezembe és kiengedjen innen.

- Á, igaz is – mosolyodott el Dumbledore, – a legfőbb ideje már, hogy ezt visszaadjam. – Azzal Rania felé nyújtott egy varázspálcát. Az ő pálcáját.

A szobában többen is felkiáltottak, Mordon és még néhányan pálcát rántottak.

Rania egy töredék-másodpercnyi meglepetés után szó nélkül, villámgyorsan elvette a pálcát. Nem és nem fogja engedni, hogy holmi megilletődés látszódjon rajta olyasmiért, ami, most újra úgy érezte, alapvetően jár minden varázslónak és boszorkánynak. Igazság szerint nem is lett volna szabad engednie, hogy valaha megfosszák a pálcájától! Ezt a megaláztatást nem bocsátja meg soha a vén hülyének...

Dumbledore-ra nézve azonban biztos volt benne, hogy az ősz mágus pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejében.

- Nézze, Miss Dangor – hunyorított Dumbledore. – Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy egyikünk sem juthat az iskola közelébe. Egyedül maga. Igen, Molly, egyedül ő. Ha bárkinek van jobb ötlete, az mondja, de higgyék el, minden lehetőséget végiggondoltam. Ez az egy esély maradt. És az idő sürget minket.

- Dumbledore – recsegte Mordon, egy millimétert sem mozdítva kivont pálcáján, mellyel Raniára mutatott. – Néha kételkedem a józan eszében!

- Egyetértek – szólalt meg Sturgis Podmore is, és pálcájával a kezében közelebb lépett. – Mit képzel, Dumbledore, nem fogja az első adandó alkalmat kihasználni, hogy visszamenjen az övéihez?!

- Esze ágában sincs visszamenni – kiáltott fel Darius. – Ugye? – nézett a nővérére megerősítést várva.

- Maga nagyon naiv, Dangor professzor – jelentette ki Podmore.

Rania némán állt. Szerette volna Piton fejéhez vágni, hogy ennyit a számlája hátoldaláról, de képtelen volt ránézni. Hogyan is gondolhatta egy percig is, hogy majd hisznek neki? Hogy azért, mert ő meghozott egy döntést, majd engedik is neki bebizonyítani? Márpedig nem fog könyörögni, hogy adjanak neki egy lehetőséget, oldják meg maguk a problémájukat, ahogy akarják.

- Leengedhetik a pálcát – mondta Dumbledore. – A kisasszony nem tudna kárt tenni magukban.

Mordon egy pillanatig összehúzott szemmel nézte az igazgatót, fontolgatva, hogy is kell érteni az elhangzottakat, majd bólintott, és leengedte a fegyvert. A többiek követték a példáját.

- Szerintem hallgassuk meg, mit javasol az igazgató úr, és azután mondjunk csak véleményt – szólalt meg Tonks halkan.

- Köszönöm, Nymphadora – bólintott felé Dumbledore. – Mint mondtam, meglátásom szerint Miss Dangor konkrét segítsége nélkül esélyünk sincs a Durmstrangba bejutni...

- Tényleg nem hiszem, hogy komolyan beszél – tört ki Rania. – Eltekintve attól, hogy azt sem tudom, mit akarnak tőlem, mégis hogy képzeli? Sétáljak be a Durmstrangba, mondjam, hogy „Helló, épp erre jártam"? Engem ott ismernek, és azt is tudják, hogy... – nem fejezte be a mondatot.

Piton tudta, mi következik, és rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a nő arcát.

- Nem, nem a saját alakjában menne – felelte Dumbledore, majd szünetet tartott és félhold alakú szemüvege fölött fürkészve nézett Raniára. – Piton professzor alakját venné fel százfűlé főzet segítségével.

A hallgatóság újfent dermedten nézett az igazgatóra, Raniából viszont hisztérikus nevetés tört ki.

- Mit beszél?! Ez... na ne...! Hogy...? Maga megőrült!

Piton tökéletesen egyetértett vele, és azt is tudta, már a gondolatát is utálja, hogy bárki is az ő alakját, az ő ruháit vegye fel.

- Határozottan ellenzem, Dumbledore professzor. A kisasszony nem jeleskedik színészi képességekben. Az első pillanatban elárulná magát – mondta, kissé hevesebben, mint szándékában állt.

- Igazán?! Köszönöm szépen! – felelte Rania még mindig kissé hisztérikusan.

- Ne haragudjon, igazgató úr, de ez képtelenség – szólt közbe Darius. – Eszem ágában sincs hagyni, hogy a vesztébe küldjék!

Piton elhúzta a száját. Sosem bírta elviselni az álerélyességet. Dariust egy puhány alaknak tartotta, aki bármely nála erősebb akaratnak engedni tud, ha valódi tettekre kerül a sor. Ilyenkor bezzeg, amikor csak beszélni kell, azonnal lelkesen demonstrálja, hogy milyen kemény is ő... Közben újabb hangzavar bontakozott ki. Rania oda sem tudott figyelni. Agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok. Dumbledore odaküldené őt? Ennyire nem lenne semmi más lehetősége, hogy pont őrá akar bízni egy fontos küldetést? Mennyire ki vannak neki szolgáltatva... Képtelenség, ilyen felelősséget ő nem is bírna el... Pitonra tévedt a tekintete, de a férfi merev arccal nézett el a vitatkozók feje fölött. Szóval neki sincs ínyére a dolog... Hisz' mondta is, nem bízik a színészi képességeiben... talán őbenne magában sem...

- Mi szükség van erre a százfűlé-dologra? – kérdezte hirtelen, és Piton arcán látta, hogy sikerült kellemetlen kérdést feltennie.

Dumbledore professzor mintha kereste volna a szavakat, ekkor azonban a semmiből Dobby, a házimanó termett előtte.

- Dumlidor professzor – visította. – A vendég ácsorog a kapuban!

- Oh... meg is feledkeztem róla. Későbbre vártam ugyan... Dobby, mondd meg neki, hogy azonnal jövök. – A manó boldogan hajlongva eltűnt. – Elnézésüket kérem, de meg kell szakítanom a megbeszélésünket egy rövid időre. Arra szeretném önöket kérni, hogy menjenek a szobájukba. A vendégünket ugyanis körbe kell vezetnem.

- Mi, bújjunk el? – kérdezte gyanakodva Mordon. – Dumbledore, csak nem valami minisztériumi ellenőr szabadult a nyakába?

- Ugyan, mindössze óvatos vagyok. Az illető hölgyet ugyanis még nem ismerem, és sajnos ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csak a mai napon tud a rendelkezésemre állni. Nem akarom, hogy feltűnjön neki ez a tanácskozás itt szünidőben. A megbeszélést egy óra múlva folytatjuk. Addig is, Piton professzor, kérem, mondjon el mindent Miss Dangornak. Tonks, kérem, jöjjön velem, érdekesnek fogja találni a vendégünket – szólt a hervadtan álldogáló lányhoz, majd McGalagonnyal a nyomukban kisiettek a teremből.

Piton magában szitkozódva követte a tekintetével. Ez jellemző rá. Mindig rábízza a kellemetlen feladatokat. Bármi mást szívesebben tett volna, mint hogy Lucius Malfoyról csevegjen Raniával.

A szoba kiürült, Rania pedig mereven leült a legközelebbi székbe és a fejét rázva nézett Pitonra.

- Erről nem volt szó. Ez nem volt fair... hogy engem... Maga tudta, ugye?

- Szerintem is abszurd, amit Dumbledore kitalált – felelte Piton, megkerülve a kérdést. – De hogy még jobban hőböröghessen, felvilágosítom magát.

Rania ugyan nem értette, miért okozhatnának neki a részletek még a mostaninál is nagyobb bosszúságot, de Piton elbeszélését hallgatva fokozatosan lett egyre sápadtabb. Aztán pedig azt is megtudta, miért van szükség arra, hogy Piton alakját vegye fel.

- Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? – kérdezte zúgó fejjel, mikor megértette, hogy a szőke varázslóval együtt kellene a Durmstrangba mennie. – Őt kéne átvernem? Na ne hülyéskedjen!

- Pontosan erre gondoltam – bólintott Piton hidegen. – Úgyhogy ha Dumbledore visszajön, maga megmondja neki, hogy a dolog szóba se jöhet.

- Egy pillanat, talán ezt hadd döntsem el én! – nézett rá Rania felháborodva. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton tudja, mi volt közte és Malfoy közt. „Mondja, minden szeretőjét ilyen hamar elfelejti?" – csengett a fülében Piton hangja, amint alig két hónapja az arcába sziszegett, és tehetetlenül érezte, hogy az emlék hatására elvörösödik.

- Parancsoljon. – Piton, arcán leírhatatlanul gúnyos kifejezéssel enyhén meghajtotta magát a nő felé. Természetesen nem kerülte el a figyelmét a fülig vörösödő arc. Nem fogja a volt szeretőjét félrevezetni, ebben biztos volt, a gondolat pedig dühvel töltötte el. Elfordult, és hogy testbeszédével még inkább jelezze, hogy a maga részéről nem kíván részt venni a döntési procedúrában, tüntetően az ablakhoz sétált és mereven kinézett rajta.

Rania értette. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy Pitont egészen biztosan nem a tapintat vezette az ablakfülkébe, de hálás volt neki azért, hogy egyedül emésztheti meg az információt. A feje zsongott, mint egy méhkas. Ez az őrült terv... a Sötét Nagyúr és a Durmstrang... Ki gondolta volna, hogy Mardekár Malazár alapította... Ha a Nagyúr ér oda előbb, a világ ura lehet... Dumbledore megőrült, hogy szembe akar szállni vele... őrültek mindannyian... de Piton a legőrültebb... és az, hogy eredetileg Malfoynak kell megszereznie a titokgazda engedélyét a Sötét Nagyúr számára, ezért ő, Rania színleg a Nagyúrnak dolgozna... Piton azt hiszi, hogy ő Malfoy neve hallatán reszketve összehúzza magát... hát nagyon téved... de még mennyire... És hogy ő Piton alakját felöltve... még sosem tett ilyet... el tudná vajon játszani? Megnézhetné, mi van a ruhája alatt, hasított belé az egyáltalán nem oda illő gondolat, és majdnem felnevetett.

Piton a nő ablaküvegen tükröződő képét figyelte. Nem akarta figyelni, tekintete mégis mindig visszatért rá. Rania arca most, hogy azt hitte, senki nem látja, olyan volt, mintha valamiféle belső monológot adna elő, mintha hevesen vitatkozna valakivel. Piton gyakorlatilag szóról szóra követni tudta, hol tart a gondolatmenetében. Na _ezért_ képtelenség többek között Dumbledore ötlete, gondolta dühösen. Ezzel az arccal akarja, hogy eljátssza őt, Perselus Pitont Malfoynak?! Ennyi erővel a sírját is megáshatná. Ha Malfoyt meglátja... vajon hogy reagálna? Piton összeszorított szájjal meredt még mindig Rania tükörképére. Nem, nem bízhatják rá... Még ha el is határozza magát, éles helyzetben bármikor összeomolhat... Vagy meggondolhatja magát... igaz, ezt már végigbeszélték Dumbledore-ral, és meg is találták a megoldást, de Malfoy is gyenge pont... Ha Rania találkozik vele, nem inog-e majd meg? Nem ront-e el mindent hirtelen támadt lelkesedésében, ami egykori szeretője láttán elkapja?! Az az abszurd kép villant az agyába, ahogy Malfoy rémülten hátrál, amint Perselus Piton – aki valójában Rania – sóvár tekintettel delejezve őt egyre közelít... Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan szusszantott egyet, csak arra eszmélt, hogy Rania mellette áll.

- Megcsinálom – mondta elszántan a nő.

- Hogy mondja?! – kérdezett vissza Piton szinte fenyegetően.

- Mondják el, mit kell tennem, és megteszem. Most mit néz így?! Rám akar ijeszteni? – emelte fel a hangját Rania. – Ezt akarta, nem?!

- Nem tudom, honnan veszi az őrültségeit, és bár teljesen irreleváns, hogy én mit akartam, de elárulom, hogy nem, az semmiképp nem volt még csak ehhez hasonló sem – felelte a férfi hidegen, mint a jég.

- És az a szöveg, hogy „tesszük a dolgunkat"?! Meg hogy mi van a számlám hátulján?! – Rania értetlen haraggal meredt Pitonra. – Tessék, segítek maguknak megakadályozni a Nagyúr terveit, mi a fenét vár még?! – Tudta, hogy eltúlzottan reagál, de vérig volt sértve. Ennek a férfinak semmi sem jó?! Mintha nem tudná, pont ő nem tudná, hogy ezzel ő a végleges döntésének adja tanújelét? Rania hirtelen nevetségesnek találta, hogy azt hitte, Piton majd értékelni fogja a döntését. Mi a bánatért számít még mindig ennyire, hogy mit gondol?!

- Nem hinném, hogy azzal bárkinek is hasznára van, ha nagy könnyelműen túlvállalja magát, aztán hozhatjuk helyre, amit szétrombolt – morogta Piton, és remélte, hogy sikerül annyira megsértenie a nőt, hogy az végre letesz a faggatózásról meg az elmebeteg elhatározásairól is. Mégsem lepődött meg, amikor Rania szinte rárivallt; a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy ennyivel még nem szabadul meg tőle.

- Megmondaná, most épp mi a franc baja van velem?!

- Nos, jó – húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi, - maga akarta. Azt gondolom, hogy bár hirtelen elhatározta, hogy ez jó alkalom lesz, hogy az apján bosszút álljon, elhatározása hamar semmivé foszlik, ahogy találkozik Malfoy barátjával. Elbizonytalanodik majd és végzetes hibát követ el. Röviden ennyi.

Rania elsápadva nézett rá. Ezt gondolja róla? Hogy mint valami idióta, majd Lucius Malfoyt meglátva azonnal meggondolja magát? Szúró fájdalmat érzett a gondolatra, hogy Piton ennyire kevésre tartja; a gondolat, hogy Piton szavai mögött esetleg más rejlik, meg sem fordult a fejében.

- Talán nem kellett volna Lucius Malfoy hálójába gabalyodni – szólalt meg megvető mosollyal Piton, aki Rania hallgatását egyetértésként értelmezte.

- Na, álljunk meg egy percre, magának aztán semmi köze...

- Valóban – vágott közbe a bájitaltan tanár. – Ahhoz viszont van közöm, ha a kis gerjedelme miatt veszélybe sodorja a Rendet!

- A _micsodám_ miatt?! – kiáltott fel Rania felháborodva. – Ezt a hangot kikérem magamnak, maga rólam nem tud semmit, az égvilágon semmilyen joga nincs megítélni, mit tettem és miért! - El sem tudta képzelni, mi ütött a férfiba, és csak azért nem nevetett a képébe, mert a düh minden maradék energiáját lekötötte.

Piton tudta, hogy nevetségesnek tűnhet a viselkedése. De nagyon is valószínű, épp ezért kockázati tényező, hogy Rania a mai napig Lucius Malfoy után epekedik; a férfi állandó heves érdeklődése Rania után világosan mutatja, hogy a viszonyuknak csak nemrégen lehetett vége. A tudat újra ingerültséget szült benne, eszébe sem jutott, hogy az ő múltja sem épp patyolattiszta ezen a téren.

Aztán a sors egy pillanat alatt emlékeztette erre. Utólag még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy biztosan Rania idézte elő az eseményeket.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett – pontosabban szólva beugrált – rajta Tonks, nyomában pedig egy káprázatos külsejű, fekete hajú nő, aki után a rendkívül elégedettnek tűnő Dumbledore, McGalagony és a láthatóan épp csak most csatlakozó Remus Lupin következett. Rania tekintete egy futó pillanatra találkozott a nőével, akinek a figyelmét, mintha ott sem lett volna, mindössze egy röpke pillanatra sikerült lekötnie, mert a következő másodpercben a nő már a bájitaltan tanárra koncentrált. Arckifejezését Rania nem tudta megfejteni, egyszerre volt benne kihívás, gúny és szívélyesség. Pitonra nézett, de az ő arcáról végképp nem lehetett semmit leolvasni. Rania maga sem tudta, miért, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy ismerik egymást. Észrevette, hogy Lupin viszont annál érdeklődőbb pillantásokkal méregeti a nőt a maga visszafogott módján, és ezen nem is csodálkozott. A jövevénynek minden porcikája tökéletes volt. Magas, sudár alakja, olajbarna bőre volt, óriási, szinte aranyszín szeme, szabályos, mégis erőteljes vonású arca, hollófekete hajzuhataga láttán pedig Raniát elöntötte a sárga irigység. A nőnek még a ruházata is láthatóan úgy volt összeválogatva, hogy a lehető legelőnyösebben emelje ki alakja vonalát. Rania a vendégszobája szekrényéből találomra előkapkodott ruháiban hirtelen borzasztó jelentéktelennek érezte magát.

- Mrs. Estorsi – szólalt meg joviálisan Dumbledore. – Hadd mutassam be iskolánk bájitaltan tanárát, Perselus Pitont.

- Ismerjük egymást – szólalt meg a nő rekedtes hangon.

- Valóban? – lepődött meg az igazgató.

- Igen. Piton professzorról rendkívül kellemes emlékeket őrzök – hangzott a válasz, és a nő tökéletes fogsorát kivillantva fordult Piton felé. Rania pedig, bár a férfi továbbra is rezzenéstelen arccal nézett a nőre, immár biztos volt benne, mik lehetnek azok a kellemes emlékek. A gondolat fájdalommal töltötte el, pedig Piton egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedett, mint akinek hasonlóan kellemes emlékei támadtak a nő láttán.

- Ez az úr itt Remus Lupin – folytatta Dumbledore, miután a bájitaltan tanártól hiába is várt bármiféle reakcióra, - korábban a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését oktatta a diákjainknak, ő pedig Rania Dangor, kedves vendégünk. Önöknek pedig bemutatom Sapphyre Estorsit, aki legnagyobb örömömre vállalta, hogy tanári karunkat gyarapítja tehetségével.

- Örvendek – mosolygott Lupin udvariasan. – Csak nem az SVK-t fogja megkapni? – kérdezte, és nem állta meg, hogy ne nézzen Pitonra.

- Nem – felelte a nő helyett Dumbledore. – Mrs. Estorsi nyelvtanár lesz.

- Képzeld, Remus, Sapphyre linguamágus! – lelkendezett Tonks. – Ez még ritkább, mint a metamorfmágia! Ha jól tudom, mindössze százan vannak a világon, és ebből hárman Sapphyre férje és a két fiuk!

- Igen, nagy megtiszteltetés ezért, hogy elvállalta a tanári állást, mert a nyelvoktatás eddig nem volt éppen az erősségünk – magyarázta McGalagony komolyan. – Most viszont a diákjaink bármilyen nyelvet választhatnak, mert Mrs. Estorsi az összeset beszéli, ami létezik.

- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy tanítani is képes őket – szólalt meg az eddig néma csöndben álló Piton. Rania a mondat meglehetősen bántó hangsúlyán már nem akadt volna fenn, számtalanszor volt alkalma megtapasztalni, hogy Pitonnak alapállásban ilyen a stílusa, de most furcsa mellékzöngét vélt hallani a hangjában. Mintha szándékosan szúrna egyet az idegen nőbe. E pillanatban eszeveszetten szeretett volna belelátni a férfi fejébe.

- Bízom benne, hogy igen – felelte a nő. – De hallottam már olyat, hogy mindenféle tanári gyakorlat és kipróbálás nélkül vettek fel embereket tanárnak pusztán azért, mert jók voltak az adott tárgyból, hogy egyéb kockázatokat ne is említsek.

A visszaszúrás talált. Piton még az eddigieknél is hidegebben nézett a nőre, aki továbbra is mintha szándékosan provokálni akarná, úgy mélyesztette pillantását az övébe. A fene ette volna meg ott, ahol volt... Mintha követné...

- De természetesen – nézett körül Sapphyre ragyogó mosollyal – bármelyiküknek rendelkezésére állok, ha idegen nyelven kívánnak társalogni, vagy elmélyíteni a tudásukat, tényleg, nekem is öröm, bár én nem felejtem el egyiket sem, de...

- Ó, én lehet, hogy élek majd az ajánlatával, időtlen idők óta nem beszéltem gaelül senkivel... – mélázott el egy pillanatra McGalagony. – De Piton professzor is bizonyára szívesen kap majd a lehetőségen – nézett apró mosollyal a férfira, akiről nagyon jól tudta, hogy előbb harapná le a nyelvét, mint hogy nyelvgyakorlás céljából cseverésző órákat vegyen bárkitől is. – Ő négy nyelvet tanult meg magánszorgalomból, amióta a Roxfortban van.

Rania igyekezett nem mutatni a döbbenetét. Négyet? Nagyon is el tudta róla képzelni, de a tény mégis mellbe vágta. Elképesztő agya lehet... Ő meg szinte azonnal elfelejtett mindent, ahogy elhagyta a Durmstrangot...

Piton olyan arccal nézett McGalagonyra, hogy bárki más rémülten menekült volna. A tanárnő azonban derűsen nézett vissza a férfira. Pontosan tudta, meddig mehetett el Pitonnál, és addig a pontig rendszeresen el is ment, ha tehette, és amit mondott, az a külső szemlélők számára persze őszinte dicséretnek tűnhetett. Most azonban félrevezette McGalagonyt a megérzése; Piton legszívesebben tényleg megátkozta volna.

- Tényleg? – hallatszott Tonks tiszteletteljes hangja. – És melyikeket?

Piton szúrósan nézett rá, mire Tonks zavartan félrefordította a fejét.

- Perselus nem szeret az érdemeivel dicsekedni – szólalt meg kedélyesen Dumbledore. – De talán nem veszi a fejemet, ha azt mondom, mindig is meg voltam róla győződve, hogy akinek ilyen jó a füle, annak zenével is érdemes lenne foglalkoznia. Jómagam is próbálkoztam annak idején a harsonával, de a környezetem erélyes tiltakozására letettem róla. Az viszont igazán nagy kár, hogy Perselusnak nincsen ilyen irányú érdeklődése.

A többiek helyeslő bólogatását látva Rania csodálkozva nézett Pitonra. A férfi tekintete egy hosszú pillanatig az övébe mélyedt, és a nő megértette, hogy ő az egyetlen ember, aki tud a melodumról. És ő is úgy szerezte meg ezt a tudást, hogy nem volt joga hozzá. Pitonnak nem állt szándékában életének egy ennyire intim részébe beengedni őt, ő leste ki. Raniának hirtelen lelkiismeretfurdalása támadt. Mintha ellopott volna valamit.

Mivel Pitonnak láthatóan nem állt szándékában a témán lovagolni, Sapphyre iránt pedig a legkevésbé sem mutatott érdeklődést, Dumbledore elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy vendégét továbbkalauzolja.

- Nemsokára visszajövök, ha kikísértem Mrs. Estorsit – szólt még vissza a háta mögött, mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó.

Rania kissé félrehajtott fejjel, enyhén gunyoros arckifejezéssel nézett Pitonra. Sapphyre a szeretője lehetett, efelől semmi kétsége nem volt. A nő viselkedése, a célzása a kellemes emlékekre egyértelmű volt. Más számára talán semmi jelentősége nem lett volna az iménti jelenetnek, de az ő érzékei Piton irányában már extrém módon felfokozottá váltak. Viszonya volt a nővel. Hiába is nézett rá úgy, mint aki a háta közepére sem kívánja. Ez lényegtelen. Viszonya volt vele. Milyen jogon kéri rajta számon, hogy neki meg Malfoyhoz volt köze?!

Piton pontosan értette a tekintetét, és majd' szétvetette a düh. Raniának fogalma sincs semmiről, sejtelme sincs róla, mi volt közte és Sapphyre között, ez teljesen más ügy... Szinte hallotta Rania válaszát: Más ügy, persze...

- Hol is tartottunk? – kérdezte Rania pimasz hangon. Piton tekintetéből jégszilánkok fúródtak a bőre alá.

- Na ide figyeljen, Miss Dangor – lépett közelebb és fenyegetően tornyosult a nő fölé. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy bárki is ilyen hangon beszéljen vele. - Az igazgató terve egy fabatkát sem ér. Maga nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem tud uralkodni magán. Tessék, nézze meg – tette hozzá gúnyosan, és egy pálcasuhintással tükröt varázsolt Rania orra elé, olyan közel, hogy a nő önkéntelenül hátralépett. Mindössze egy pillanatig nézte saját feldúlt arcú mását, majd leküzdve ingerét, hogy a tükröt a férfi fején törje darabokra, mélyet lélegezve arrébb lépett.

- Van jobb ötlete? – kérdezte.

Az ajtó ekkor újra kinyílt, és az igazgató sietett be rajta Rémszem Mordon kíséretében, majd érdeklődő arckifejezéssel vizsgálgatta a lebegő tükröt.

- Mire jutottak? – kérdezte végül.

- Megteszem, amire kérnek – felelte Rania és már esze ágában sem volt Pitonra nézni.

- Remek – mondta elégedetten Dumbledore. – Biztos voltam benne, hogy számíthatunk magára. Hívom a többieket is.

- Felesleges – reccsent Mordon hangja. – Amíg maga idegenvezetősködött, megtárgyaltuk a dolgot.

Dumbledore összeráncolt homlokkal várta a folytatást.

- Mivel magát láthatóan nem lehet eltántorítani ettől az öngyilkos akciótól, ragaszkodunk valami biztosítékhoz.

- Miféle biztosítékhoz?

- Olyanhoz, amitől egészen biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy ez a nő nem árul el minket.

Rania lehunyta a szemét, és elfordult, Piton azonban közelebb lépett.

- Gondolom, már javaslatuk is van – mondta.

- Igen. Halálos átkot javaslok rá, ami mondjuk egy hét múlva öli meg – hacsak nem jön vissza az ellenátokért. Vagy valami olyan mérget, amit csak Piton tud hatástalanítani, tehát a nő kénytelen lesz meghagyni a kémünk inkognitóját Malfoy előtt.

- Alastor – nézett Dumbledore keményen az öreg aurorra. – Ezek Voldemort módszerei. Nem süllyedünk idáig.

- Azt mondja, javasol, tehát volt, aki nem értett egyet a brilliáns ötlettel? – kérdezte Piton némi gúnyos mellékzöngével a hangjában.

- Nos – tétovázott Mordon, - igen, akadtak. Papírkutyák – tette hozzá megvetően.

- Akkor miért is felesleges őket idehívni? – csapott le Dumbledore.

- Ha már a Sötét Nagyúr szóba került – tette hozzá a bájitaltan tanár, - nem gondolja, hogy bármilyen késleltetett átkot könnyen hatástalanít, amit maga rátesz Miss Dangorra, Mordon?

- Nem én tenném rá – morogta az auror. – Dumbledore. De nekem az is megfelel, ha túszként használjuk az öccsét.

- Elég legyen ebből – dörrent rá az igazgató. – A megoldást már megtaláltuk, és tájékoztatni is kívántam róla magukkal együtt Miss Dangort a maga idejében.

- A maga idejében?! – kérdezte Rania, aki erre magához tért dermedtségből, ami elfogta annak hallatán, hogy úgy vitatkoznak a bőréről, mintha egy darab romlott hús lenne a hentesnél.

- Megtaláltuk?! – hördült fel Mordon ugyanabban a pillanatban. – Mégis kivel?! Megint kihagyta a Rendet a játékból?

- Alastor, higgadjon le, kérem! – nézett rá Dumbledore azzal a pillantásával, amitől általában mindenki elszégyelli magát. – A megoldást Perselus kínálta nekem, és én beláttam annak szükségességét. Kérem – intett a bájitaltan tanár felé, - tájékoztassa Miss Dangort és Alastort.

Piton szándékosan nem nézett a nőre, anélkül is meg tudta volna mondani betűről betűre, mi járhat a fejében.

- Nos, az Obstrinxi bűbáj a leghatékonyabb a mi esetünkben. Dumbledore professzor képes elvégezni.

- Obstrinxi? – kérdezte gyanakodva Mordon. – Az már elég elavult, nem? Voldemort nem tudja kijátszani?

- Nem hiszem – felelte Dumbledore. – Ugyanúgy működik, mint a Fidelius, csak egy meghatározott emlékhalmazra vonatkozik. Kétségtelen, hogy kiment a divatból, nem egy könnyű varázslat. Véleményem szerint ennyi elegendő – tette hozzá, és a hangjából félreérthetetlen volt, hogy elhatározása megingathatatlan.

- Legyen – bólintott az öreg auror méltóságteljesen, és kiment a szobából.

Dumbledore a nőre nézett, aki némán maga elé meredve állt.

- Miss Dangor? – kérdezte.

Rania ránézett, és alig láthatóan bólintott.

- Akkor tehát a lehető leghamarabb ki kell dolgoznunk a részleteket – mondta az igazgató. - Perselus majd informálja Lucius Malfoyt, hogy ő maga fogja bejuttatni a Durmstrangba, és Miss Dangor a százfűlé segítségével...

- Ki van zárva – szakította félbe Piton. – Eszemben sincs hagyni, hogy Miss Dangor akár ügyetlenségében leleplezzen, nem kis munkám van abban, hogy a Nagyúr közelében lehetek!

Rania megszólalni sem tudott, a torkában lévő gombóc szinte fojtogatta. Naivan nem számított rá, hogy Piton képes ezt Dumbledore előtt is megismételni, pedig a korábban hallottakhoz képest – hogy Piton mindvégig tartogatott egy biztonsági zárat is a tarsolyában – azt hitte, a csalódottságát már nem is lehetne tovább fokozni.

- Rendben, akkor bizonyára javaslata is van – felelte Dumbledore.

- Természetesen – felelte határozottan Piton. – _Hárman_ megyünk a Durmstrangba. Miss Dangor, Malfoy és én. Majd azt mondom neki, hogy kiszöktettem a Roxfortból, hogy segítsen nekünk. Még mindig jobb, ha rajta tartom a szemem, mintha az én bőrömbe bújva ámokfutást rendezne – tette hozzá magyarázatként Rania felé intve.

Dumbledore egy hosszú percig járatta a szemét kettőjük között. Látta a nő arcán, hogy Piton szavai mennyire rosszul esnek neki, és látta a bájitaltan tanáron a megingathatalan elhatározást. Abban egészen biztos volt, hogy Pitonnak a saját biztonsága a legkevésbé fontos. Erre hivatkozik ugyan, de elképzelhetetlen, hogy ez legyen a valós indok.

Piton látta az igazgatón, hogy az ő indítékain tűnődik. Na persze, a vén hamiskártyás úgy ismeri őt, mint a tenyerét, legalábbis azt hiszi. Rendben, higgyen, amit akar, az indítékai saját maga számára is épp elég összetettek voltak. Azt a megveszekedett vágyát, hogy lássa, hogy viselkedik Rania Lucius Malfoy jelenlétében, nem fogja az igazgató orrára kötni. Be fog bizonyosodni, hogy igaza volt, és megnyugodhat végre, hogy ez a nő sem jobb semmivel, mint például Sapphyre...

- Ha Miss Dangor vállalja, a magam részéről kivitelezhetőnek tartom – mondta végül Dumbledore. – Őszintén szólva megnyugtatóbbnak találom, ha maga is ott van, Perselus.

- Luciusszal együtt könnyen ártalmatlanná tehetjük, ettől nem fél? – kérdezte keserűen Rania. – Egyenesen a Nagyúr színe elé visszük majd. Vagy ez ellen is megvédi az Obstrinxi bűbája?

- Vállalom a kockázatot – vetette oda gúnyosan Piton, és egyetlen további szó nélkül otthagyta őket. Értesítenie kell Malfoyt és fel kell készülnie az akcióra. Ehhez pedig tiszta fej kell és legfőképpen nyugalom.

Rania kifejezéstelen arccal nézett az ellenkező irányba.

- Miss Dangor, félreértett – mondta Dumbledore hosszú csend után. – Én a maga biztonsága érdekében mondtam, hogy megnyugtatóbbnak találom, ha Perselus is magával van. Gondolom, elmondta már, mi a teendő, de nagyrészt improvizálniuk kell majd...

Rania úgy érezte, egy perccel sem bír ki többet Dumbledore jelenlétében.

- Megyek, megkeresem Dariust – morogta, és Pitonhoz hasonló módon otthagyta a tűnődve álló igazgatót.

***

Rania karját összefonva álldogált az előcsarnokban. Piton egy órával ezelőtt üzent neki, hogy fél óra múlva álljon készen, ő pedig azóta várta. Elhatározta, hogy nem fogja felidegesíteni magát. Piton nyilván szándékosan váratja meg, ezzel is mutatva, hogy az együttműködésüket semmire nem becsüli. Nedda hiába bizonygatja neki az ellenkezőjét. Az a hadoválása, hogy Piton biztos önmagát akarja meggyőzni erről, Rania számára teljesen értelmetlennek tűnt. Piton egyértelműen kimutatta, mit gondol róla. Ostobaság volt akár egy pillanatig is reménykedni, hogy másként néz rá. Fájt neki, hogy bebizonyosodott, csak ámította magát, de igyekezett ezt most kisöpörni az agyából. A feladat, amit rábíztak, nem lesz egyszerű, Piton ezt nem győzte mondogatni, mikor a Rend tagjaival végre leültek megbeszélni a részletes teendőket. Mintha legalábbis azt várná, hogy most fogja meggondolni magát! Az nyilvánvaló, hogy milyen sok múlik most az ő sikerén. Ő pedig készen állt, hogy bizonyítson. Amióta egyértelműen eldöntötte, hová is akar tartozni, szinte megkönnyebbült. A kétségeket, ha előtörtek is, szándékosan nem engedte eluralkodni magán. Úgy gondolta, innentől már csak a dolog gyakorlati része van hátra, az pedig semmiség. Nem tudta még, mekkorát téved.

Arra riadt, hogy Piton elviharzik mellette. A férfi hátra sem nézve ment ki a kastélyból, mint aki biztos abban, hogy Rania úgyis követi. Igaza volt, a nő nem tehetett mást, a szemét forgatva utána indult. Ez lesz aztán a szórakoztató utazás, gondolta. Ő ugyan elhatározta, hogy úgy viselkedik Pitonnal, mintha semmi nem történt volna, de rájött, egyedül hiába is próbálkozna.

A roxforti birtok egyik külső kapuján keresztülhaladva Piton hirtelen megállt és rosszalló arckifejezéssel várta be a mögötte jócskán lemaradó Raniát.

- Innen már hoppanálhatunk. Malfoy Arhangelszkben vár ránk. Tudja a dolgát – mondta neki és egy pukkanással eltűnt.

Rania mélyet lélegzett. Igyekezett nem gondolni sem a Luciusszal való találkozásra, sem Piton viselkedésére, sem arra, hogy az utóbbi egy napot leszámítva két hónapja nem varázsolt. Összpontosított és egy pillanat múlva már Piton mellett állt a mocskos kikötőben.

Körülnézett és meglepve látta, hogy itt bizony semmi nem változott. A kikötő pontosan olyan volt, mint tizennégy éve, amikor először járt itt. Az orosz köztisztasági állapotok bizony nem javultak azóta sem, a vízen óriási törmelékhalmok, olajfoltok hullámoztak, a járdákon szeméthegyek, néhol még patkányok farka is elővillant belőlük, és mintha még az emberek is ugyanazokban a ruhákban jártak volna.

Hirtelen valaki megfogta a könyökét, és már érezte is a fülét csiklandozó halk suttogást.

- Az eltévedt báránykánk végre ismét a helyén – mondta Lucius, majd hátralépett, alaposan végigmérte a nőt, és jellegzetes, félig leeresztett szemhéjú pillantásával ránézett. Raniának eszébe jutott, hogy annak idején mennyire igézőnek találta ezt a nézést, és örömmel állapította meg, hogy már semmi hatással nincs rá. Vajon mit képzel most Lucius, azt várja, hogy a nyakába boruljon? Hirtelen megérezte, hogy Piton figyeli. Na idenézz, gondolta felvillanó szemmel.

- Szervusz, Lucius – mosolyodott el vigyázva, hogy azért ne hasson túl lelkesnek. – Örülök, hogy látlak.

Lucius láthatóan még ennyi udvariasságon is meglepődött.

- Nemigen viselt meg Dumbledore társasága, úgy látom.

- Az agyamra megy az a vénember – felelte azonnal, és válaszában egy szemernyi hazugság sem volt. Ez meggyőzte Luciust.

- Akkor jól sejtem, hogy a kirándulásunk után nem áll szándékodban visszamenni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke varázsló, és kissé közelebb hajolva mélyen a nő szemébe nézett.

- Meglátjuk, hogy alakul – tért ki a válasz elől Rania. – Elhiheted, hogy nem a szívem vágya a Roxfort!

- Talán indulhatnánk – mordult fel türelmetlenül Piton. – Ezt igya meg – húzott elő egy apró üveget.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva Rania.

- Idiomaszérum – felelte kelletlenül a férfi. – Gondoljon egy orosz szóra. De ha még mindig folyékonyan beszéli, akkor természetesen nem kell – tette hozzá gúnyosan. Biztos volt benne, hogy a nő azóta nem használta a nyelvet, amióta elhagyta a Durmstrangot. A szérum egy napig biztosította a szükséges tudást bármilyen nyelven.

- Nekem is adj! – szólalt meg Malfoy, mialatt Rania zavartan kiitta az üveg tartalmát.

- Nincs több – vetette oda Piton, és türelmetlenül nézett körbe. – Szóval honnan indul az az átkozott hajó?

Rania válasz nélkül elindult az egyik irányba. Ez alkalommal Pitonnak kell őt követnie, gondolta gyerekes elégtétellel. Hallotta, ahogy a férfi néhány szóban elmagyarázza Malfoynak a tervet. A hajót szándékátok1 védi csakúgy, mint a Roxfort Expresszt. A Durmstrang vezetése nem tartotta szükségesnek magát a járművet blokkolni a behatolók elől, bíztak az iskola helyszíni védelmében. A hajóra így minden olyan személy feljuthatott, aki az iskolához tartozó valakit _kísért_. Ez főleg a gyerekeiket kikísérő szülők kedvéért volt lehetséges, de Rania egészen biztosan tudta, hogy bárki számára nyitva áll a hajó, akinek a szándéka az iskolához tartozó személy, jelen esetben az ő kísérete. Pitonnak és Malfoynak tehát nem kell mást tennie, mint erre koncentrálni. A_ szándékuknak_ kell valóban annak lenni, hogy őt elkísérjék. Nem lett volna mindez persze lehetséges, ha nem ez az igazság – legalábbis nagy részben. Piton terve most erre a kiskapura épült.

Rania már látta is a hajót. Sokkal kisebb volt, mint ahogy arra emlékezett – aztán egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy miért. A hajó maga is alkalmazkodik az igényekhez, márpedig most nem egy egész gyereksereget kell elszállítania, hanem mindössze három embert. Apró gőzhajó volt, fekete törzsén mély karcolások mutatták hosszú élete emlékeit. Raniának hirtelen eszébe jutott első útja a hajóval, vagyis annak jóval nagyobb másával. Darius és az anyja odalent álltak, apja természetesen nem kísérte ki, neki pedig majd' megszakadt a szíve, hogy el kell őket hagynia. Sokkal jobban örült volna, ha a hazájában maradhat, de az apja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tisztességesen tanulja meg a fekete mágiát, márpedig azt a „roxfortbeli idiótáktól" aligha tanulhatja meg, mondta minden alkalommal, amikor győzködni próbálta.

- Na és most? – állt meg mellette Lucius, és hűvös nyugalommal nézett rá. – Felsétálunk a hajóra így, ahogy vagyunk?

- A hajón nincs személyzet – felelte Rania. – Úgyhogy jelenleg senki nem fog kellemetlen kérdéseket feltenni. Amint felszálltunk, el is indul. Nincs kire várnia, a Durmstrangban már rég tanítási idő van.

Pitonra rá sem nézve határozottan felsietett a pallón. A két férfi egy perc múlva már mellette állt a hajó oldalán. Szinte ugyanabban a percben el is indultak, és a kikötő sziluettje szokatlanul hamar eltűnt a szemük elől.

- Még így is vagy három óra az út – szólalt meg Rania a messzeségbe bámulva. Durmstrangos évei villámgyorsan peregtek le a szeme előtt.

- Remek, akkor van elég időnk – állapította meg Lucius. – Mesélj a Durmstrangról!

- Az valóban nem ártana, hátha valamit még nem mondott el – szólalt meg Piton. – Bármely apró információ a hasznunkra lehet, ha hirtelen kell cselekednünk. Minden fontos, kezdve attól, hogy hány szintes az épület, egészen addig, hogy hány láb magas a gondnok.

- Jó – mondta Rania kelletlenül. – Bár szerintem a legtöbb dolgot nélkülem is tudják. Szóval a Durmstrangban nem házakba vannak osztva a diákok, hanem úgynevezett szintekre. A legfelső szint az aranyvérűeké, a második azoké, akiknek maximum az egyik szülője sárvérű, a következő a félvéreké és a legalsó a sárvérűeké.

- Mi, a Durmstrangba járnak sárvérűek? – kérdezte Lucius nem titkolt felháborodással. – Draco azért nyúz évek óta, hogy hadd menjen át oda, mert ott _nincsenek_ sárvérűek!

Piton arra gondolt, Draco Malfoynak kezd az agyára menni a Hermione Granger-komplexus, de a véleményét inkább megtartotta magának.

- Muszáj volt nyitniuk az 1924-es Mágiavédelmi Egyezmény értelmében. A sok hülye állandóan attól reszket, hogy kihalnak a varázslók, ha nincs utánpótlás a sárvérűek közül – mondta Rania.

- És te a legfelső szinten voltál, igaz? – kérdezte apró mosollyal Lucius, majd választ sem várva folytatta. - Szerencséd, hogy Keren oda íratott, ahol normális dolgokat is tanítanak. Ha Narcissa nem ragaszkodna hozzá, hogy Draco nálunk tanuljon, már rég átírattam volna a Durmstrangba.

Raniába hirtelen hasított a gondolat, hogy bár az ő anyja is ragaszkodott volna ahhoz, hogy otthon tanulhasson. Dariusnak kellett végül kihisztiznie, hogy átmehessen a Roxfortba. Azt viszont tudta, hogy Lucius Malfoy igazából soha nem engedné a fiát olyan iskolába, ahol nincsen befolyása. Zavartalanul folytatta.

– Az iskola öt emelet mélyen van a föld alatt, vagyis sokkal több lehet, a barlangrendszert még soha senkinek nem sikerült feltérképezni. A föld feletti rész csak három emelet.

Lucius tovább faggatta Raniát, aki egyre inkább érezte, hogy felkavarodik a gyomra a hullámzástól. Soha nem bírta a vizet. Ezerszer inkább lett volna egy napig a levegőben, mint hogy a vízhez bármi köze legyen. Beszédét mély levegővételekkel megszakítva próbálta elűzni a kellemetlenséget, de a gyomrát szorító érzés egyre erősebb lett. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és amikor kinyitotta, egy fiolát tartó férfikezet látott maga előtt. A kéz Pitoné volt, és szempillantásnyi kétsége sem volt arról, hogy a benne lévő ital gyógyír a rosszullétére. Megragadta az üvegcsét, és kiitta.

- Köszönöm – mondta halkan, de nem nézett rá. A bájital szinte azonnal hatott.

- Mi volt az? – hallotta Malfoy meglepett hangját, és arra gondolt, hogy Luciusnak biztosan nem tűnt fel, hogy kis híján leájult a fedélzetről.

- Semmi. Mire vagy még kíváncsi? – kérdezte és belenézett Malfoy szürke szemeibe. Kétségtelenül szépek, gondolta. Ez nem változott, merengett el egy pillanatra.

- Például arra, hogy lehet az, hogy még egy szót sem érdeklődtél az apádról. – Lucius fürkészően viszonozta a pillantását, Rania pedig érezte, ahogy páni rémület önti el. Eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy az apja után kérdezzen. Vadul törte a fejét valami válasz után, de Piton megelőzte.

- Mindenről informálom Miss Dangort – mondta a bársonyos hang, - és én a magam részéről örülök neki, hogy inkább a feladatra koncentrál, mint hogy fölösleges kérdéseket tegyen fel. – Raniára vetett pillantása azonban félreérthetetlen volt: Ezért vagyok én itt, hogy ne bukj le az első pillanatban.

- Valóban? – pillantott Malfoy a bájitaltan tanárra, így szerencsére nem láthatta, hogy a nő ismét fülig vörösödik. – Ha megengeded, szeretnék Raniával négyszemközt is beszélni.

Piton a következő másodpercben már talpon is volt. Nem tudna magyarázatot adni, miért is ne beszélhetnének négyszemközt. Hát rendben, maradjanak csak édes-kettesben! Védje csak meg magát egyedül. Raniára lövellt tekintete, mielőtt otthagyta volna őket, csöppet sem volt kedvesnek mondható.

A jármű azonban olyan kicsi volt, hogy ha teljesen szem elől akarta volna őket téveszteni, le kellett volna mennie a hajó gyomrába, amihez semmi kedve nem volt. Így hát a fedélzet másik végében állva azon kapta magát, hogy szinte folyamatosan a beszélgető párt figyeli. Látta távolról, ahogy Malfoy közelebb hajol Raniához, látta, ahogy az ujjára tekeri egy hajtincsét, és azt is látta, hogy Rania meglehetősen határozottan szabadítja ki a haját Malfoy kezéből. Látta azt is, hogy a nő többször is felé pillant, de ilyenkor azonnal a tenger felé fordult. Biztos azt figyeli, szabad-e a pálya, szólt benne egy behízelgő hang. Most ugyan nem tesz semmi olyat Malfoyjal, ami alátámasztaná a várakozásaidat, de ha nem lennél itt, ilyen közel hozzájuk…! Akkor vajon mit tennének?! Mégis mi a fenét tennének vajon, kérdezett vissza a józanabbik esze, majd néhány gyors lépéssel visszatért a párhoz.

- Nemsokára megérkezünk, ha jól látom – intett a menetirány felé, ahol már látszottak a partok.

- A kikötőtől elvileg már látszania kell az iskolának – válaszolta Rania és felnézett Pitonra. Arcát kicsípte a szél, de egyébként a hajón lévő bűbájoknak köszönhetően egyikük sem fázott. - De mint mondtam, nem tudom, hogy kísérők esetében ez működik-e.

- Szinte kizárt. Úgyhogy a megbeszéltek szerint kell tennie – felelte Piton szűkszavúan. Aggodalma csak fokozódott, pedig még semmi nem történt. Előérzete nem ígért sok jót.

A hajó lassan siklott a kikötőbe, majd egy döccenéssel megállt. Rania hosszan nézett az iskola irányába, aminek helyén a két férfi egyáltalán semmit nem látott. Ő azonban látta. Azt is látta, ami a falak mögött volt. Szeme előtt megelevenedtek a tantermek, a folyosók, a titkos szobák, amiknek rejtekhelyeiről az egész iskola tudott, és azok is, amelyek pontos helyszínéről csak néhány kiváltságos értesülhetett. Az épület pedig most is ugyanannyira lenyűgözte, mint amikor először pillantotta meg. A Roxfort magas, kastélyszerű, ezertornyú külsejével szemben a Durmstrang inkább egy várszerű erődítményhez hasonlított. Szélesen terült el a hozzá tartozó birtokon, falai olyan vastagok voltak, mintha legalábbis óriások behatolása ellen építették volna – ki tudja, nem így történt-e valójában? Hatalmas, szürke kövekből állt, kapujához pedig egy függőhídon át vezetett az út. Tornyai szabályosak voltak és egyformák; sokkal inkább szélesek, mint magasak, és mindegyikük tetején a Durmstrang zászlaja lengett. Rania tudta, hogy egyedül a kviddicspálya esik a falakon kívülre, minden más oktatási célra használt terület a falak mögött van. A durmstrangosok sokszor beszéltek irigykedve a Roxfort Tiltott Rengetegéről érkező pletykákról, mert itt még csak lehetőség sem volt véletlenségből tiltott területre tévedni. Egyetlen kivétel a folyó volt, amely körbeölelte a falakat, odabent számos szűk járatban szőve csatornahálózatot, amelyek közelébe menni szigorúan tilos volt.

Rania mély lélegzetet véve nézett a két férfira, a szőkére és a feketére, akik olyan hasonlók voltak és mégis olyan különbözők.

- Kezdjünk hozzá – mondta és eltökélten fordult vissza a Durmstrang felé.

1 Expelliamus szellemi tulajdona, köszönet érte!

16


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet**

Rania eltökélten fordult a Durmstrang felé. Magán érezte a mögötte álló két férfi pillantását, de igyekezett nem törődni vele.

- Ha meglátják az iskolát, akkor már indulhatnak is – mondta látszólag higgadtan. – Nem tudom, meddig fog tartani. Ha valami közbejön, tudják, a fekete szikláról hoppanálhatnak.

Próbált nem gondolni a vállalkozás kockázatára, arra meg különösen nem, hogy most azt várják tőle, bizonyítson. Tudta, ettől menthetetlenül begörcsölne. Újra beléhasított az a kettős érzés, ami elfogta, mikor megtudta, hogy Piton is részt vesz a küldetésben. Egyszerre lett úrrá rajta a pánik és a biztonságérzet. Bízott Pitonban, de nem bízott önmagában. Kezdte megérteni, miről beszélt Tonks, mikor arról panaszkodott, hogy Lupin jelenlétében micsoda idiótának érzi magát. Persze amit ő érez Piton iránt, az csak futó fellángolás, kapaszkodni vágyás meg hasonlók; ugyanolyan hamar elmúlik majd, mint a többi, de abban kétségtelenül megegyeztek a tüneteik Tonksszal, hogy a fellángolás tárgyának jelenlétében mintha nem is önmaga lenne. Egészen biztos volt abban, hogy most, amikor a férfinak kifejezetten feladata, hogy le se vegye róla a szemét, kapitális barmot csinál majd magából. A gondolatoknak teremtő erejük van, mondta mindig a nagyanyja, és ő számtalanszor megtapasztalta már, hogy ez mennyire így van. Csakhogy a negatív gondolatokon nem olyan könnyű úrrá lenni, főleg ha azért akar úrrá lenni rajtuk, hogy ne következzenek be... Ne gondolj a fehér elefántra, és kinyílik az ajtó, jutott eszébe az indiai népmese paradoxona. A gondolatra elhúzta a száját és hirtelen hátrafordult.

- A lenyomatára is szükségem van az engedélyhez – mondta, és Pitonra fogta a pálcáját. Egy pillanatig eszébe jutottak saját szavai: „Luciusszal együtt könnyen ártalmatlanná tehetjük, ettől nem fél?" Piton arcára nézve biztos volt benne, hogy a férfinak is ugyanez jár az eszében. Egy töredék másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, majd Piton türelmetlenül felmordult.

- Mire vár, hogy fogadóbizottság jöjjön értünk?!

Rania nem válaszolt. Pálcájával apró kört írt le a férfi arca előtt, akit erre sárga fénynyaláb font körbe furcsa elegyét alkotva a középkori festmények fénylő glóriájú szentjeinek és a fenyegető, fekete Végzetnek. Aztán a sárga fény szemcsékre szóródva beáramlott Rania pálcájába. A nő megismételte a mozdulatot Luciusszal is, aki egész idő alatt furcsa félmosollyal pásztázta az arcát.

- Vigyázz majd ezzel az Elizé Meatloaffal – mondta hirtelen a férfi halkan.

- Elzeria Metcalf – javította ki Rania automatikusan. – És mondtam már, hogy vak. – Lucius, amint aggódik érte? A gondolat túlságosan hihetetlennek tűnt ahhoz, hogy komolyan vegye. Az arcán átsuhanó mosolykezdemény azonban nem kerülte el Lucius éles pillantását. A szürke szemek immár nem árasztottak jégszilánkokat, sokkal inkább forró lávát. Valószínűleg már úgy született, hogy pontosan tudta, mivel veheti le a nőket a lábukról: ilyenkor, mikor olyan volt, mint egy éhes macska, a nők bódultan ájultak a karjaiba, és ez alól annak idején Rania sem volt kivétel. A nő most is érezte, hogy egy pillanatra megroggyan a térde. Ilyen hülye lennék még mindig? – villant belé, és Pitonra siklott a tekintete. A férfi azonban közönyösen nézett el a feje felett, mint aki semmit nem vett észre.

Szándékosan egy pillantást sem vetve többé egyik férfira sem, sietősen elindult a Durmstrang felé.

Piton továbbra is szobormereven állt, de szeme sarkából a távolodó nőt figyelte. Rettentő rossz érzése volt az egész akcióval kapcsolatban.

- Ha elkapják, neki annyi – szólalt meg mellette Malfoy, és ő legszívesebben orrba vágta volna azért, mert a saját gondolatait visszhangozta.

- És nekünk is – egészítette ki a szőke varázsló mondatát zordan. Hogy a nővel mi lesz, az a legkevésbé sem érdekli, nem. Szükséges áldozat lehet egy háborúban. A háborúk már csak ilyenek.

Érezte, hogy a feszültségtől minden idegszála vigyázzban áll. A következő pillanatban egy pukkanással eltűnt. Lucius sietősen követte.

***

Raniában hirtelen csaptak fel az emlékek. Tulajdonképpen szeretett a Durmstrangba járni. Ha nem lett volna annyira távol az otthonától, semmi baja nem lett volna vele. Voltak barátai, hétpecsétes kis titkai, titkos útjai; ugyanolyan volt, mint a többiek. A látomásai eleinte nem, csak az itteni tanulmányai végén jöttek elő, és a roxforti időkben hatalmasodtak el rajta először. A legtöbb tárgy iránt nem tanúsított különösebb érdeklődést a legendás lények gondozása és felhasználása, a varázsirodalom, na meg a repülés kivételével. Ettől függetlenül meglehetősen jó eredményeket ért el általános fekete mágiából, gyógynövénytanból és rúnatanból is, szánalmasan teljesített viszont az ötödikben bevezetett levitációban, hipnotizálásban és legilimenciában – senki sem értette, miért, ha egyszer az alapozó fekete mágiában képes volt kiemelkedőt nyújtani. Ő viszont haladó szinten még egy egyszerű rontó erőteret sem volt képes maga köré varázsolni, ezek az új tárgyak pedig a fekete mágia legerősebb koncentrációját kívánták volna meg.

Mást sem hallott a tanáraitól, mint hogy a Cruciatus tanulásánál menthetetlenül ki fog hullani, ha nem kapja össze magát – a főbenjáró átkokat és a legnehezebb sötét varázslatokat végül tényleg az apja tanította meg neki jóval később. Addig azonban egyszer még maga Karkarov, az igazgató is behívatta, pedig őróla köztudomású volt, hogy nemigen érintkezik a diákokkal. Megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott a férfi átható pillantása, miközben a gondolatait pásztázta, ő meg csak állt ott tehetetlenül, kiszolgáltatottan... Karkarov végül elengedte és közölte vele, hogy ha szándékosan nem akarja használni a benne lévő képességeket, akkor semmi keresnivalója sincs a Durmstrangban. Ő pedig éveken át nem értette, mit akart ezzel mondani az igazgató, mikor pedig annyira keményen próbálkozott... Vajon mi történt volna, ha nem megy át hatodikban a Roxfortba?

Milyen átkozottul kegyetlen fintora a sorsnak, ha a történelem megismétli önmagát! Mikor először került a Roxfortba, ugyanúgy elhúzódtak tőle, ugyanúgy megbélyegzettnek tekintették azért, ahonnan jött, mint mikor másodszor találta magát Dumbledore patyolatfehér intézményében. És mindkét alkalommal egyedül Darius volt az, akinek a kedvéért elviselte a helyzetet. Persze első alkalommal vétlen volt. De másodszorra…

- Stupor! – kiáltotta mellette egy hang, és csak azért nem találta el a füle mellett elzúgó átok, mert egy tizedmásodperccel korábban reflexszerűen félrekapta a fejét. A szívverése is elállt az ijedtségtől, mikor hófehér szemeiről felismerte Elzeria Metcalfot, a vak gondnoknőt. Önkéntelenül mozdulatlanná dermedt, ahogy a porcelánsima bőrű, teljesen ősz gondnoknő felé közeledett. Tudta, hogy menekülni semmi esélye – nem is akart -, a nő a szeme világa nélkül is tökéletesen érzékelt mindent. Ezért is volt alkalmas a gondnoki munkára. No meg azért, mert az a hír járta róla, hogy jó pár évtizeddel ezelőtt maga a Sötét Nagyúr tüntette ki kegyeivel. A suttogások szerint az általános vélekedés az iskola tanári karában régóta az volt, hogy a két szeme világa igazán csekély ár egy ilyen kitüntetésért.

- Maga nem diák – állapította meg a nő, mikor odaérkezett. Hófehér kezével Rania bal karja felé kapott, ő pedig tudta, mit keres. Pontosan erre építette Piton a kockázatos terv első lépését. Továbbra is szó nélkül állva várta, beválik-e a férfi sejtése.

Bevált.

- A Nagyúr küldte tehát – állapította meg Elzeria halkan, furcsán elnyújtott hangon, és úgy engedte el Rania karját, mintha a Sötét Jegy még a ruhán keresztül is égetné a tenyerét. – Számítottam rá, csak arra nem, hogy ilyen hamar megtalálják a módját. Jól tették. A múltkor valóban kissé kényelmetlen volt egy ilyen fontos megbeszélést a durtmarschi kocsmában folytatni. De a legrosszabbkor jön, a Minisztérium felügyelőbizottságot küldött a nyakunkra. Épp az üvegházakat szedik ízekre.

- Pont most? – találta meg a hangját Rania. Igyekezett olyan magabiztosnak tűnni, ahogy az a Nagyúr küldöttjeitől elvárható. – Kissé furcsa egybeesés.

- Igen – helyeselt a gondnoknő, és láthatólag megnyugodott a váratlan vendéget illetően. – Sajnos bármi lehetséges. Már a múltkor is elmondtam a társnőjének, hogy korántsem igaz a vélekedés, hogy az egész iskola a sötét varázslatok híve. Talán három vagy négy tanárt tudok, akik szívükből támogatnák a Nagyurat, ha tehetnék, és ebbe nem számoltam bele Eduard Muharulidzét.

Bellatrixról beszél, jött rá Rania. Piton mesélte neki, hogy a Nagyúrnak Bellatrix vitte először a hírt Mardekár Malazár állítólagos sírjáról. Őt várta ez a nő? Eszerint Bellatrix értesülései Elzeriától származtak. Megint eszébe jutott Piton, aki mestere a közönyös álarcnak. Számtalanszor megfigyelhette már a mutatványt, ideje hasznosítani a látottakat.

- És a diákok? – kérdezte unottan.

- Ezt magának kell kikémlelnie, ahogy a társnőjének is mondtam a múltkor. Ezért jött, nem? – fordult felé az ősz hajú nő, és világtalan szemét gyanakodva húzta össze.

- De igen – vágta rá Rania. – A Nagyúrnak szüksége van a friss erőre. A kijelölt igazgatóval is találkoznom kéne.

- Rendben – fordította felé hófehér tekintetét a gondnoknő kíváncsian. – Nem kérdezem, mit terveltek ki, a Nagyúr bizonyára jól döntött, mint mindig. Kövessen.

Raniát elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés hulláma. Nem is tudta hirtelen, minek örült volna eredetileg jobban: ha rögtön az elején kudarcot vall, és így elkerüli a további mesterkedésben való részvételt, amelytől a benne folyamatosan lüktető balsejtelem miatt minden porcikája irtózott, vagy ha minden a tervnek megfelelően zajlik, és hősként térhet vissza a Roxfortba... Nem, nem szabad most erre gondolnia. Mindig a következő lépésre koncentráljon, mondta neki Piton, mielőtt elindultak volna. De őrá sem szabad most gondolnia. Mi is a következő lépés? Az igazgató. Ha vele boldogul, sínen van.

Természetesen ez is Pitonnak jutott eszébe. Karkarov eltűnése után nyilván nem kezdődhetett el az iskolaév igazgató nélkül, és az orosz mágiaügyi minisztérium sebtében új vezetőt küldött az iskola élére. Borisz Jegorov ízig-vérig bürokrata, aminek megvan az az előnye, mesélte Piton, hogy a szabályokat mániákusan szereti betartani. A sötét varázslatok oktatásának szabadsága, mely Karkarov regnálása alatt szinte határtalan volt az iskolában, immár szűk keretek közé szorítottá vált. De ennél is nagyobb előnye, hogy egészen biztosan nem ismeri Rania Dangort.

Elzeria megállt a kapuban.

- A pálcáját, legyen szíves – nyújtotta a kezét felé, mintha látná.

- Miért? – kérdezte Rania, holott pontosan tudta. Emlékezett rá.

Az öregasszony nem válaszolt. Rania pálcáját a kapu mellett álló ódon totemoszlop egyik csillag alakú résébe dugta. Az oszlop felizzott. Rania visszafojtott lélegzettel várt.

- Furcsa – szólalt meg hirtelen a vak nő. – Nem szokott ez ennyi ideig gondolkozni.

Rania keresztbe tett ujjakkal állt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az oszlopnak azért tart ennyi ideig az azonosítás, mert három ember lenyomatát őrzi a pálca.

Végül az izzás megszűnt, és Elzeria visszaadta a pálcáját. Raniának mégis az volt az érzése, hogy gyanút keltett benne. Vagy már mindenhol baljós jeleket lát? Már maga sem tudta.

Némán követte a gondnoknőt, ahogy a feltárult kapun bevezette az iskolába. Nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy a nő három szinten keresztül vezeti le a mélységbe. Tudta, hogy ott van az igazgatói iroda, és nem esett nehezére a közöny. A folyosók, csigalépcsők meglepetései sem terelték el a figyelmét.

- Nemsokára szünet lesz – szólalt meg hirtelen Elzeria. – De nyugodtan beszélhet az igazgatóval. Azért ne feledje, ő a minisztérium embere. Igor nagyon hiányzik – tette hozzá halkan.

Rania szó nélkül bólintott. A gondnoknő ekkor megállt egy tátott szájú kígyó kőszobra előtt, és kezével gyors mozdulatot tett. A kígyó arrébb siklott, Rania pedig belépett a mögötte feltáruló lyukon.

Borisz Jegorov az íróasztala mögött ült és vadul diktált valamit a pennája végébe. Rania jöttére elengedte a pennát – ami jegyzetelni kezdte a belé diktáltakat -, és végigmérte a nőt.

- Metcalf asszony engedte be, gondolom. Megtanulhatná már, hogy bejelentés nélkül utálok látogatókat fogadni. Az engedélyét ugye, megnézte?

Rania bólintott és komolyan viszonozta a pillantását. Jegorov középtermetű, szőke, ötven körüli ember volt testén az eltunyulás kezdődő jeleivel. Élénk, kék szeme folyamatosan mozgott, és az egész ember valami furcsa idegességet árasztott magából. Rania gyorsan előadta jövetele célját, amit Pitonnal töviről hegyire végigrágtak.

Jegorov döbbenten nézte.

- Ezt komolyan gondolja? Hát... én nem is tudom, volt-e már példa ilyesmire az iskolában...

- Könnyen elintézhető, utánanéztem. A RAVASZra bárki jelentkezhet, aki még nem próbálkozott a vizsgákkal. Nincs életkorhoz kötve – felelte Rania, és még csak nem is hazudott. Egyszer már évekkel korábban valóban utánanézett. Aztán nem tett semmit.

- De maga részt is akar venni a felkészítő órákon, ha jól értem – ráncolta a homlokát az igazgató, és kezével idegesen markolászta talárja szélét. – Na és mi lesz a hatodikos tananyaggal? A Roxfortban kissé más a tanterv, nem igaz? – kérdezte megvetően.

- Igen, tudom. Ezért mondtam, hogy egyelőre csak egy próbát szeretnék tenni, hogy hogy bírom az órákat.

- Másról nem is lehet szó – vágta rá Jegorov. – Hm... Bár a szabályzat kötelezően előírja, hogy aki jelentkezik, annak a felvételét meg kell fontolni, de a felügyelőbizottság véleményét ki kell kérnem, az pedig napokba telhet. Ha akarnám, sem vehetném fel most a hozzájárulásuk nélkül – hadarta a férfi. - De az iskolai szabályzat 456. pontja szerint igazgatói engedéllyel már felvétele előtt látogathatja az órákat. Ezt én most megadom önnek.

- Köszönöm – hajtotta meg a fejét Rania. – Na és a szállásom?

- Ó... igen... azt mondja, aranyvérű... Hát igen, az első szint... de nem hinném, hogy okos dolog lenne a tizenhat éves lányokkal egy hálóterembe szállásolni – jött rá a férfi, és Raniában szétömlött a megkönnyebbülés. Mégis neki volt igaza. Piton ugyanis nem hitte el, hogy Jegorov nem fogja a többiekkel együtt elhelyezni. „Én ugyan nem törődnék ilyen dolgokkal" – mondta. „Azt gondoltam" – vágta rá akkor Rania, de Piton eljegesedő pillantásától valahogy rosszul érezte magát.

Hirtelen halk pukkanás hallatszott, és Jegorov mellett egy házimanó tűnt fel. Rania csodálkozva jött rá, hogy soha nem gondolt arra, hogy a Durmstrangban is vannak házimanók.

- Uram – cincogta a manó. – Sürgős bagoly érkezett a tanáriba. Reinhardt professzor küldött a levéllel!

Jegorov szó nélkül kikapta a levelet a manó kezéből és átfutotta. Öntelt arccal fordult Rania felé.

- Most el kell mennem. Fontos ügyben keresnek a minisztériumból. Ha visszajöttem, mindent megbeszélünk.

- Tehát ideiglenesen felvesz? – kérdezte Rania és elállta az igazgató útját. Szüksége volt még valamire.

- Hogyne – kapott észbe Jegorov és pálcájával megérintette Rania homlokát. – Rendben, a szabályok ezt megengedik, mostantól az iskolához tartozik, mivel mégsem engedhetem, hogy itt szobrozzon, míg visszaérkezem. Keresse meg Muharulidze professzort! Ő az egyes szint vezetője, lyukasórája van, maga odáig most szabadon el tud majd menni. Majd ő megadja a teljes szabad mozgási engedélyt és dönt az elhelyezéséről, nekem most sürgősebb dolgom van – fejezte be hadarva, és köszönés nélkül lépett a kandallója lángjai közé.

Rania egy pillanat múlva már egyedül állt a szoba közepén. Igyekezett mielőbb kívül kerülni a helyiségen. Jól tudta, hogy az összes festmény és még ki tudja mi minden fog pontosan beszámolni az igazgatónak, hány másodpercig maradt egyedül a szobában.

A folyosón aztán megállt egy percre. Muharulidzéhez küldték. Ez volt a terv, Piton erre épített mindent. Most majd szabadon mozoghat az iskolában, elvégre durmstrangos diák lett.

Muharulidze. Szinte alig tudott róla valamit, holott száz éve tanít az iskolában. De azon túl, hogy ridegségét és kegyetlen módszereit még az egyik legjobbként is a saját bőrén érezte, csak annyit tudott róla, hogy a sötét varázslatokat gyakorlatilag senki nem ismeri nála jobban. Talán még maga a Nagyúr sem. De arra, hogy Muharulidze együttműködött volna Voldemorttal, semmi bizonyíték nem volt. Emlékezett rá, hogy még az apja is csak találgatásokra tudott hagyatkozni ezzel kapcsolatban. Logikus lett volna, hogy igen, de egyáltalán nem szükségszerű. Másik oldalról viszont rendkívül furcsa lett volna, ha kiderül, hogy Voldemort meg sem környékezte.

Muharulidze irodája felé vette az irányt. Csodálkozva jött rá, hogy még csak nem is tétovázik, merre kell mennie. Létezik, hogy több mint tíz éve nem járt erre? Hirtelen megélénkültek a folyosók. A termekből diákok özönlöttek elő. Rania meglepve látta, hogy az egyenruha megváltozott, mióta ide járt. Azelőtt a diákok öltözékén a sötét színek, súlyos, merev anyagok domináltak, most viszont ízléses, némileg vidámabb és láthatóan sokkal kényelmesebb ruhát viseltek a gyerekek. Valószínűleg az új igazgató hatása, jött rá Rania.

Mielőtt Muharulidze folyosójára kanyarodott volna, megállt. Előhúzta a Pitontól kapott másik fiolát, és egy hajtásra kiitta a tartalmát. Emlékezett rá, milyen arckifejezéssel nézte Dumbledore a bájitaltan tanárt, mikor az üvegcsét a kezébe nyomta, és emlékezett Piton kőmerev arcára, ahogy az igazgató pillantását viszonozta. Rania biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonnak a fekete mágia mélyére kellett nyúlnia, hogy ezt a bájitalt elkészítse számára – ő ugyan egyáltalán nem értett a bájitalokhoz, azt azonban tudta, hogy elméletileg nem létezik semmilyen módszer, ami az okklumencia ideiglenes pótlására alkalmas. Piton azonban mégis elkészítette ezt a bájitalt, bár ezzel szemmel láthatóan kivívta Dumbledore erőteljes nemtetszését. „Valóban úgy gondolják, hogy Miss Dangor nem boldogulna enélkül?" – kérdezte homlokráncolva az igazgató, és szemében soha nem látott keménység ült. Rania habozás nélkül nyúlt a kis fiola után. Nem fog e nélkül boldogulni, főleg Muharulidze előtt állva, ezt tudta, és Piton is nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt vele. „Meg kellene tanítania rendes módszerrel" – mondta Dumbledore, és Rania Pitonra nézve saját érzéseit látta viszont az arcán. Még mit nem, gondolták mindketten. Raniát a hideg is kirázta a gondolatra, hogy Piton tanítsa okklumenciára. Hogy az ő agyába próbáljon újra és újra behatolni, és szabadon kiolvasson belőle mindent... _mindent_. Már a gondolatra is a talpáig elvörösödött akkor, és Dumbledore szemmel láthatóan észrevette ezt, mert nem erőltette a témát. Hogy Piton is észrevette-e...?

Rania olyan hirtelen tért vissza a valóságba, hogy összerezdült. Muharulidze szobájának irányából két alak tűnt fel, egyiküket Rania azonnal felismerte. Maga Eduard Muharulidze állt előtte. Mellette egy görbe orrú, kissé hajlott tartású fiú, vagyis inkább fiatalember állt, aki összevont, szénfekete szemöldöke alól szúrós, gyanakvó pillantással nézett rá. Bizonyára nem sűrűn tűnnek fel idegenek az iskola folyosóján. A fekete mágia tanár azonban csak egy pillantásra méltatta Raniát, máris a görbe fiúhoz fordult.

- Nos, Viktor, remélem, most már megértetted, amit kértem tőled. A jövőben ne kelljen még egyszer elmagyaráznom – mondta nyájasan, Rania mégis kihallotta hangjának fenyegető élét. Mit csinálhatott ez a Viktor nevű fiú? – Nem ezért engedélyezték, hogy itt maradj, tudod jól.

- Igen, uram – felelte Viktor, és egyenesen, félelem nélkül nézett a tanár szemébe, Raniának pedig a tekintete láttán az az érzése támadt, hogy ismeri ezt a fiút.

- Akkor menj – bocsátotta el Muharulidze szinte királyi mozdulattal, majd hirtelen Raniához fordult. – Micsoda meglepetés, Miss Dangor.

Rania meghökkenése csak egy másodpercig tartott; számított rá, hogy a tanár emlékezni fog rá. Hisz annyira sokat azért nem változott. A férfi azonban még annyit sem. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint tíz évvel ezelőtt, és mint ahogy száz évvel ezelőtt... egy harmincéves férfi arca nézett Raniára. Egy férfié, aki több mint száz éve tanít az iskolában, és aki a ki tudja, miféle sötét varázslatoknak köszönhetően szemmel láthatóan nem öregszik. Beszélték, nem halhatatlanság ez, de – bár hosszú életkorára azért akadt példa a varázslók történelmében -, fiatalos vonásainak változatlansága, testének kiválóan karbantartott formája mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy a fekete mágiának valami igen magas szintű használatáról van szó.

- Muharulidze professzor – bólintott udvariasan, de kerülte a tanár tekintetét. Nem mert bízni abban, hogy Piton főzete működik, hiába tudta, hogy most már amúgy sem tehetne semmit.

- Látom, visszatért közénk – hallotta a tanár hangját, és erre már muszáj volt ránéznie.

- Igen, uram, szeretném befejezni a tanulmányaimat – mondta, és egész magabiztosnak hangzott. Muharulidze sötétzöld szeme ekkor az övébe mélyedt, és Raniát soha nem tapasztalt érzés fogta el. Érezte az agyában kutató ujjakat, de ugyanakkor azt is érezte, hogy azok egyetlen gondolatát sem tudják megérinteni. Mintha egy eleven, gondolati kisülésekből épített fal venné körül az érzékeny részeket. Fantasztikus érzés volt. Mintha valaki még a gondolataira is vigyázna.

Muharulidze végül gúnyos félmosolyt villantott fel.

- Örülök, hogy bepótolta a lemaradását, Miss Dangor. Annak idején egy kopot nem adtam volna, hogy magából valaha is rendes boszorkány lesz.

Rania belekapaszkodott a gondolatai köré épült falba és kifejezéstelen arccal viszonozta a tanár pillantását.

- Jegorov igazgató úr engedélyezte, hogy látogathassam az órákat addig is, amíg a felügyelőbizottság engedélyt ad, hogy hivatalosan is felvegyen. Magához küldött, hogy megbeszéljük az elhelyezésemet. – És főleg a látogatási engedélyt, tette hozzá gondolatban. Most már meg merte tenni.

A férfi röviden biccentett és szó nélkül elindult az irodája felé. Rania ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy ott fogják folytatni a megbeszélést, ezért a nyomába eredt. Ám így is jócskán lemaradt a tanár után, akinek öles lépteivel futás nélkül képtelen lett volna lépést tartani.

Közben Muharulidze hátra sem nézve belépett az irodába, és Rania követte. Megtorpant a szoba közepén, de a férfi nem vett róla tudomást. Magában motyogva kutatni kezdett az egyik iratokkal teli ládában, így Rania kihasználhatta az alkalmat, hogy körülnézzen. A szobának határozottan nyomasztó hangulata volt, és bár cikázó pillantásával semmi gyanúsat nem tudott felfedezni, érzékei mégis növekvő erővel jeleztek valamit. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, és egy perc csönd elteltével már határozottan szorongott. Ez az érzés... jó pár hete nem volt semmiféle látomása, sem rohama, és a lehetőség, hogy esetleg pont most tör ki rajta, több volt, mint rémisztő. A gondolatok teremtő ereje... Még csak az kéne, hogy azért legyen rosszul, mert attól fél, hogy rosszul lesz!

Muharulidze még mindig az iratai között kotorászott, és Rania feltűnés nélkül próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy elűzze agyából a kezdődő félelmet. Eszébe villant, mit mondott neki az öreg druida – lehetséges, hogy azóta csak néhány hét telt el? – arról, hogy a félelem a sötétség kapuja. A szobában a fekete mágia erős jelenléte nem volt meglepő, fel is készült rá – diákkorából jól emlékezett rá, hogy ebből az irodából milyen állapotban kerültek elő a beinvitált diákok. Józan eszével gyanította, hogy pontosan ilyen okokból hagyja most is várakozni őt a tanár, amin megint csak nem kellene meglepődnie, ezt tudta. Hát nem a félelem volt mindig is a legfontosabb fegyver a feketemágusok kezében? A lassan mocorgó felismerés erőt adott neki. Agya mélyén változatlanul ott volt a bájitalnak köszönhető fal, és Rania újra belekapaszkodott. A félelmet le fogja győzni. Le tudja. A félelmei nem uralkodhatnak el rajta, most nem.

Érezte, hogy kezd megnyugodni. Az agyát elborítani készülő hullámokat teljes erőből próbálta lecsitítani, és ugyan érezte, hogy lépésről lépésre haladva valóban sikerül, de a tudat, hogy ezt Piton bájitala nélkül soha nem tudná megtenni, cseppet sem volt segítségére.

Muharulidze ebben a pillanatban váratlanul felegyenesedett, két hatalmas lépéssel a nő előtt termett és pálcáját a homlokának szegezte. Raniát olyan váratlanul érte a támadás, hogy megmozdulni sem volt ideje. Átkozta magát, amiért a nyomorult démonai annyira lekötötték a figyelmét, hogy még a legalapvetőbb óvatosságról is megfeledkezett. Arról pedig fogalma sem volt, mi keltette fel a tanár gyanúját. A férfi sötétzöld szemeiből hipnotikus erejű düh áradt, ahogy Rania arcába hajolt.

- Miss Dangor, most pedig szépen elmeséli nekem, mi a fenét is akar itt valójában! – vicsorogta.

Rania érezte, hogy fejében a feszültség hihetetlen erővel robban szét. Az eddig kezében tartott gyeplők kivágódtak a szorításából, és a féken tartott vadállatok tébolyult vágtával áradtak szét agyában. Feje hátracsuklott, de öntudata utolsó villanásával megérezte, hogy Muharulidze mindebből semmit nem vett észre.

- _Imperio Basta_! – hallotta a vérfagyasztó suttogást, és az idő hirtelen lelassult.

A jégkék sugár, mely a férfi pálcájából tört elő, milliméterenként haladt az arca felé.

Rania szívverése őrült száguldásba kezdett, szemei előtt képek kezdtek villódzni, hirtelen egyszerre látta a múltat, a jelent és a jövőt, látta a valaha megjelent összes rémálmát, látomását, látta a családját, a Roxfortot, Pitont, és a bájitalnak köszönhető fal milliónyi szilánkra esve roppant össze.

Pontosan abban a pillanatban, amikor a kék sugár eltalálta a homlokát.

Az okklumens falból felszabaduló hullámok összecsaptak az átokkal, ami úgy vágódott vissza Muharulidzéra, mintha pajzsnak ütközött volna. Rania tudata pedig hirtelen kitisztult, bár az Imperiustól üveges tekintetű tanár láttán nem volt benne biztos, nem hallucinál-e még mindig. A férfi a saját, még egy sárkányt is ledönteni képes átkától támolyogva bárgyún vigyorgott. Rania szíve még mindig őrületes tempóban vert, és fuldokolva kapkodott levegő után. Fogalma sem volt, mi történhetett, csak azt gyanította, hogy a bájital és az ő rohama együttes hatására az átok visszapattant a feladóhoz. Elhinni alig merte.

- Mr. Muharulidze? – kérdezte óvatosan, pálcáját végre előszedve a zsebéből.

- Igen? – felelte készségesen a tanár.

- Menjen az ajtóhoz – mondta próbaképp Rania, és mikor Muharulidze teljesítette az utasítását, újabb próbát tett. – Álljon kézen – parancsolta immár határozottabban, és a tanár ezt is megtette.

Raniának a szájára kellett szorítania a kezét, hogy ne törjön ki hisztérikus nevetésben. A feszültségtől még mindig remegve kiáltotta: - Indiánszökdelés! – Hogy miért éppen ez jutott eszébe, fogalma sem volt, de a körbe-körbe szökdécselő férfi láttán a legabszurdabb ötletek egész sora nyílt meg előtte, amit legszívesebben mind megcsináltatott volna Muharulidzéval. Milyen régen nem nyúlt Imperiushoz... és most büntetlenül kihasználhatja, hisz még csak nem is ő küldte rá az átkot! A rettegett fekete mágia tanár, a diákok életének megkeserítője...

Hirtelen kijózanodott. Nem értette, mi üthetett belé, hogy ilyesmire pazarolja az időt, amikor azt sem tudhatja, mennyi ideig tart ki az átok a férfin, és ezernyi feladat vár még rá. Talán ennyire hiányzik neki a fekete mágia?

- Üljön az asztalhoz – mondta a még mindig szökdécselő tanárnak halkan. – Írja le a Durmstrang pontos helyét. Úgy írja, hogy aki elolvassa, be tudjon ide lépni! Írja! – kiáltott rá, mikor látta, hogy Muharulidze egy pillanatig tétovázik. Tisztában volt vele, hogy egy mezei Imperius nem lett volna képes legyőzni a férfin lévő Fideliust, és szorongva várta, vajon a tanár saját átka képes lesz-e áthatolni a bűbájon.

Az üveges tekintetű férfi végül vad körmölésbe kezdett, és Rania újonnan támadt bizonyossággal nézte. Most már nem lehet baj, teljesíteni fogja, amiért jött. Aztán el innen, minél előbb. A tanár közben kész lett és várakozóan nézett fel rá. Rania kikapta a kezéből a pergament és átfutotta. Alig merte elhinni, hogy Muharulidze tényleg a kezébe adta a Durmstrang kulcsát. Sikerült! A tudatba szinte beleszédült. Megcsinálta, amire kérték! Mit fog szólni ehhez a roxforti társaság? És legfőképpen Piton? Szeme előtt megjelent a férfi arca. Jól csinálta, gratulálok, mondta a bársonyos hang a képzeletében, és érezte, hogy arca lángra gyúl.

Muharulidze fészkelődni kezdett, és ez visszarántotta Raniát a valóságba.

- Jó. Akkor most írjon még egyet. De úgy, hogy aki ez alapján próbál idejönni, az orosz Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba érkezzen – adta ki az újabb utasítást. A férfi ezt is habozás nélkül megtette.

- Akkor most a szabad mozgási engedély... A pálca két lenyomatot őriz az enyémen kívül, a korábbit regisztrálja – nyújtotta Rania készen arra, hogy a tanár bármelyik gyanús mozdulatára reagálni tudjon. Az engedélyekre igazából már semmi szükség nem volt; megvan, amiért jött, ehhez már nem kell Piton, és el fog tudni tűnni segítség nélkül is, de az ördög soha nem alszik. A férfi lassított felvételként érintette pálcáját Raniáéhoz, és egy érthetetlen varázsigét suttogva lassan elhúzta. Nyomában sárga fénycsík támadt, amit lassan a falhoz vezetve újabb varázsige kíséretében egybeolvasztott a falat alkotó óriási szürke kövekkel. A nőt egy pillanatra áramütésszerű érzés öntötte el, ahogy az épület lüktető, élő része befogadta a lenyomatát. Gyanította, hogy e pillanatban Piton is ugyanezt érzi. Remélte, hogy Lucius nem fog gyanakodni, ő is tudja, hogy az eseményeket nem lehet már előre kiszámítani.

Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Az ötlet – ebben biztos volt – fantasztikus. Persze nem azért, mert ezzel majd Piton elismerését fogja kivívni, dehogy. Őt magát is érdekli, vajon tényleg Mardekár Malazár sírja van-e az iskolában. Piton azt mondta, Dumbledore nem veszi biztosra, amit Voldemort Bellatrixtól megtudott. Hát most majd kiderül.

- Álljon kézen – kérte újra a biztonság kedvéért a fekete mágia tanártól, és megnyugodva látta, hogy az Imperius hatása töretlen.

- Az igazat mondja. Itt van az iskola területén Mardekár Malazár sírja? – kérdezte és mereven a férfi üveges szemébe nézett.

- Igen – hangzott a vontatott felelet.

- Pontosan hol?

- A fekete mágia szertár alatt.

Rania tétovázott. Az értesülést megszerezte, nincs már további teendője. Piton már látja az iskolát, el fog indulni... Ugyanakkor ahogy kiderült, Bellatrix sem látta a sírt. Ő is csak másod-, sőt harmadkézből tud róla. Mi van, ha nem is Mardekár sírja? Mi van, ha a tanár rosszul tudja, vagy esetleg csak ő tudja, hogyan lehet megközelíteni, netán még az Imperius alatt is félrevezeti? Most megnézhetné a saját szemével... Egy kis hang azt súgta, felesleges kockázatot vállal, de a kísértés túlontúl erős volt. Gyorsan ellenőrzi az információt, mielőtt még Piton ideérne.

- Vezessen oda – mondta Rania határozottan. Muharulidze felállt az asztaltól és mereven az egyik oldalajtó felé indult. Rania tudta, hogy a terem a tanár irodája mellett van, így kizárt, hogy bárkivel is találkozzanak. A tanterembe belépve a férfi egy keskeny oldalajtó felé indult. – Hova vezet ez a lépcső? – kérdezte, mikor az ajtó mögött szűk csigalépcső tárult fel.

- A sötétmágia terem szertárába – koppant a férfi hangja.

A tanár merev léptekkel lefelé indult a lépcsőn, és Rania követte. A szertárban nincs senki, ezt biztosra vehette, mert az iskola egyetlen fekete mágia tanára Muharulidze volt, aki még a kollégáit sem engedte soha a szertár közelébe. Úgy hírlett, régebben még próbáltak második tanárt alkalmazni, ahogy minden más tárgyból is tették, de miután a jelöltek minden alkalommal furcsa körülmények között, felvételük után nem sokkal elhaláloztak, az iskola vezetősége végül belátta, hogy Muharulidze kiválóan el tudja látni a feladatát egyedül is.

A csigalépcsőnek néhány végtelennek tetsző kunkor után hirtelen vége szakadt, és Rania ott találta magát a fekete mágia terem hátborzongató szertárában.

- A sírhoz a szertárból lehet lejutni – mondta vontatottan Muharulidze.

- És hol van a lejárat? – kérdezte a férfitől Rania.

A megbabonázott tanár tétován tett egy lépést, de ekkor hatalmas robajjal kivágódott az egyik szekrény ajtaja, és a legundorítóbb teremtmény lépett ki rajta, amit Rania valaha látott. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy oszlásnak indult orángutántetem, és a szaga sem volt sokkal jobb. A teremtmény ugyan nem lépett közelebb, de Rania rászegezett pálcával a lépcső felé hátrált.

- Parancsolja vissza a szekrénybe – kiáltotta a tanárnak, de ekkor a mellette álló férfi úgy rázkódott össze, mint akit áramütés ért. A szemébe nézve Rania rémülten döbbent rá, hogy az Imperius hatásának már nyoma sincsen. És arra is, hogy elmulasztotta elvenni a férfitől a pálcáját.

- Miss Dangor – indult felé Muharulidze lassan, de a nő nem várta meg, vajon emlékszik-e a történtekre, vagy sem. Egy hatalmas lépéssel a lépcsőnél termett, és az utána küldött átok éppen hogy egy milliméterrel célt tévesztve csapódott falba. Mint az őrült rohant fel a lépcsőn, át a tanterembe vezető ajtón.

- _Dissentido!_ – kiáltotta el az ajtókeret-olvasztó varázsigét az ajtó felé suhintva, de tudta, hogy ez legfeljebb néhány másodpercre tarthatja fel a felbőszült tanárt. A tanterem folyosóra vezető ajtaja elé érve buborékként pattant elő emlékei mélyéről az ajtónyitó varázsige, amit ötödéves korukban tudtak meg a tanár akkori kedvenc tanítványától, Daphne Ellistől. Minden porcikáján engedte áthullámzani a fekete mágiát, és a félelem megsokszorozta erejét. Az ajtó felpattant, és Rania lélekszakadva rohant ki a teremből. Mögötte a szertár ajtaja ezer darabra robbanva engedett utat a tanárnak, és Rania éppen hogy be tudta vágni az orra előtt a terem külső ajtaját. A Dissentidónak köszönhetően azonban újra csak pár másodperc haladékot nyert, ami azért elég volt arra, hogy a folyosón őrületes rohanásba kezdve egy kanyar előnyt szerezhessen. A lépcsőn felfelé futva válogatás nélkül szórta hátrafelé az összes hátráltató átkot, ami eszébe jutott; fehér és fekete mágia teljesen eggyé olvadt számára. Fogalma sem volt, eltalálta-e akár egy is a tanárt, de rohant tovább az életéért. Tisztában volt vele, mi vár rá, ha Muharulidze elkapja.

Az egyik kanyarban kis híján feldöntötte a sarokban álló lovagi páncélt, és csak a vak szerencsének köszönhette, hogy nem borult fel éktelen csörömpöléssel az egész tákolmány. Már az is hihetetlen volt, hogy eddig nem botlott bele senkibe, de a zajra odagyűlő tömegek csöppet sem hiányoztak neki.

Fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen. Lehetetlennek tetszett, hogy gyalogszerrel kijut a szikláig, ahonnan már hoppanálhat. Csak rohant tovább felfelé - nem is emlékezett, hogy ezek a lépcsők ennyire magasak -, aztán hirtelen bevillant neki egy szűk folyosó képe. Tudta, hogy a folyosó végén egy szabadba nyíló kis udvar van, amelyen torzító bűbáj van, amit már több száz éve nem tudnak az iskolai tanárok eltűntetni. Rania remélte, hogy a bűbáj megvan még, mert az megakadályozta, hogy az ablakokból bárki is lelásson az udvarra – valószínűleg egyik középkori elődje – de az is lehet, hogy egy tanár - itt bonyolíthatta iskolai randevúit. Az oda vezető ajtó egy kanyarnyira volt már csak. Minden erejét megfeszítve gyorsított az iramon, és az ajtó elé érve már messziről kiáltotta az Alohomorát. A mögötte becsapódó ajtó keretét szétolvasztva végigszáguldott a szűk folyosón, és egy pillanattal később már kint találta magát az udvaron.

Szemben vele pedig ott állt Elzeria Metcalf rezzenéstelenül rászegezett pálcával.

- Ezen az ajtón át tilos az udvarra lépni – mondta a vak nő. – Jöjjön ide és adja ide a pálcáját!

Rania rájött, hogy a nő nem tudja, ki áll előtte, de biztos volt benne, hogy ha Muharulidze egy másodperc múlva megjelenik mögötte, kettőjük ellen semmi esélye. Bénító bűbáját a nő azonnal hárította, és a hirtelen körülötte kirajzolódó kékes fényből tudta, hogy Elzeria taszító pajzzsal vette körül magát, ami hiába tart csak a következő varázslatig, az már neki késő. Levegő után kapkodva átkozta magát a saját ostobaságáért, hogy nem hagyta el az iskolát, amíg még lehetett. Elrontotta a feladatot, és csak magának köszönheti.

Mögötte kivágódott az ajtó, és Rania hátrapördülve már kiáltotta is a Capitulatust. Tudta, hogy teljesen reménytelen próbálkozás. Itt van a zsebében az irat, amiért küldték, és ő nem fogja tudni visszavinni a Roxfortba.

- Tegye le, Muharulidze – szólalt meg mögötte egy bársonyos hang, és Rania majdnem elájult. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem a képzelete játszott vele. Hát persze, hiszen nyilván elindult, ahogy meglátta az iskolát...

Elzeria azonnal reagált, de mozdulata hirtelen felrázta Raniát, aki hamar megbénította az immár pajzsát vesztett vak nőt. Hátrafordulni csak ekkor mert.

Mögötte valóban ott állt Perselus Piton, de a nőre vetett pillantása cseppet sem volt szívélyes. Rania gyanította, hogy ha a férfinak nem kellene a pillanatnyilag mozdulatlanul álló fekete mágia tanárra koncentrálnia, valószínűleg itt helyben darabokra átkozná őt.

Muharulidze azonban olyan hirtelen mozdult meg, hogy nem volt ideje tovább merengeni a problémán. Minden erejét lekötötte a védekezés, mert a tanár hihetetlen erővel kezdte szórni rájuk az átkokat. Rania alig tudta kivédeni az agyrobbantó átkot, máris érkezett a lábszártörő átok, és a nő hamarosan már gondolni sem volt képes ellentámadásra, csak védekezett megállás nélkül Muharulidze őrjítő sebességgel érkező átkai ellen. A férfi egyik átka egy szempillantás alatt elsöprő forgószelet küldött Pitonra, de ő tíz centit sem emelkedett fel a földről, máris hatástalanította az átkot. Muharulidze Pitonban ugyan emberére talált; a férfi láthatóan ugyanannyi sötét varázslatot ismert, mint ellenfele, Rania mégis hamarosan úgy érezte, még ketten sem tudják legyőzni Muharulidzét. A tanár annyira ruganyosan és fürgén mozgott, hogy a nő pár perc múlva már fürdött az izzadtságban. A küzdelem teljesen kiegyenlített volt a felek között, csakhogy Muharulidze egyedül volt, ők pedig ketten. A fekete mágia tanár arcán látszott, hogy tudatában van erejének. Sötétzöld szeme vad kegyetlenséget lövellt feléjük, ahogy egyre inkább kezdett föléjük kerekedni.

Rania iszonyatosan fáradt volt már. Gyanította, hogy Muharulidze valamelyik átka az erejét is folyamatosan csökkenti, de mindenképpen ki akart tartani addig, ameddig Piton. A férfira pillantott, és világosan látta, hogy ő sem fogja sokáig bírni. Szándékosan nem akart arra gondolni, hogy a saját ostobaságával most maga után rántja Pitont is.

- Megszerezte?! – kiáltott rá összeszorított foggal a férfi.

- I-igen – zihálta Rania, és érezte, hogy a haja megpörkölődik Muharulidze egyik átkától.

- Akkor mi a francra vár?! Menjen már! – üvöltötte Piton, és Rania majdnem leeresztette a pálcát meglepetésében.

- Mégis hogyan?! – kiáltotta vissza, és hirtelen a legszívesebben Pitonra küldött volna egy átkot, amiért a férfi cseverészést kezdeményez, mikor egy tébolyultan küzdő, erős ellenféllel néznek farkasszemet.

Piton egy villámgyors mozdulattal mögé került, és miközben két szinte láthatatlan átkot küldött Muharulidzére, hörögte a fülébe:

- A fal tövében van a köpenyem, meg két seprű, tűnjön el! – Majd fojtottan felkiáltott. Rania látta, hogy arccsontja egy friss ütéstől lilás színt ölt.

Esze ágában sem volt elmenni. Elengedte a füle mellett Piton szavait, és újabb átkokat küldött Muharulidzéra. A tudat, hogy Piton félti őt és el akarja küldeni, újult erővel töltötte meg, és Muharulidze elkomorodó arcából látszott, hogy váratlanul érte a hirtelen erőhullám.

- Mondom, takarodjon innen! – ordított rá Piton, és Rania szinte tapintani tudta a belőle áradó fékevesztett dühöt. – Várják az írást, el akarja veszejteni?! Vigye már, a rohadt életbe!

Rania rájött, hogy Piton a papírt félti, amit Muharulidzétől kapott, nem őt. És igaza van. Az a papír sokkal fontosabb, mint bármelyikük.

Azt azonban tudta, hogy nem lesz képes Pitont csak úgy itt hagyni.

- Fedezzen! – kiáltotta, és a kék taszító pajzs felhúzása után teljes erőből rohanni kezdett a fal felé. Nem volt más választása, mint bízni abban, hogy Piton fedezi, mert két láthatatlan seprűt megtalálni a fal mellett nem látszott könnyű feladatnak.

Aztán mégsem tartott olyan sokáig, mint gondolta. Néhány lépés után érezte, hogy felbukik a seprűkben, és a lendülettől fejjel zuhant előre. A fal szerencséjére nem volt annyira közel, hogy teljes erővel csapódott volna neki, de még így is zúgott a feje az ütéstől. A következő pillanatban már rajta volt a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, és az egyik seprűre vágva magát, kezében a másikkal máris szinte nyílegyenesen zúgott felfelé. Szája egészen kiszáradt az idegességtől, és fél kézzel kormányozva a seprűt igencsak ingatagnak érezte röptét. Fent megállt egy pillanatra és lenézett. A szívverése kihagyott egy pillanatra, mikor rájött, hogy nem lát odalent semmit. A tértorzító bűbáj, ami az ablakok elől vette el az udvarra való kilátást, rá is hatással volt. Fogalma sem volt, mi történik odalent!

Egy pillanat alatt döntött. Így is meg kell próbálnia, nem hagyja itt Pitont csak úgy. Ha elrontja, mindkettőjüknek vége lehet, és a férfi tizedmásodpercig sem lesz hálás érte. Ám ha sikerül...

A köpenyt meglazítva olyan hirtelen kezdett zuhanórepülésbe, hogy a gyomra szinte a bokájáig süllyedt. Nem vagyok normális, gondolta teljes pánikban, ahogy váratlanul előtűnt alatta az udvar képe. Muharulidze és Piton is több sebből véreztek, ám a fekete mágia tanár teljesen egyértelműen a másik férfi fölé kerekedett. Rania merőlegesen zuhant Piton felé, és vagy háromembernyi magasságban hirtelen letépve magáról a köpenyt, egy Muharulidzéra küldött átok kíséretében Piton felé hajította a varázsköpenyt. Vad cikázása közepette szinte lefordult a seprűről, ahogy egyik kezével egyszerre mind a két seprű nyelét markolva próbálta a másikban tartott pálcával a köpenyt a bájitaltan tanárra irányítani.

A férfi arca szobormerevvé dermedt, ahogy a puha anyag teljesen váratlanul beburkolta. Azonnal rájött, mi az. Villámgyorsan helyet változtatva felnézett és meglátta Raniát, ahogy teljesen védtelenül fölötte cikázik. Mindez egy tizedmásodperc alatt zajlott le, a következő pillanatban már zuhant is felé a seprűje. Piton biztosan tudta, hogy ha élve megússzák, ő fogja megölni a nőt.

Muharulidze pillanatok alatt felfogta, mi történik. Előbb a zuhanó seprűre, majd az észvesztő sebességgel körbe-körbeszáguldó Raniára indított pusztító átkokat, és csak Piton láthatatlanságának és gyors ellenátkainak volt köszönhető, hogy egyiknek sem esett baja. A bájitaltan tanár egy pillanat múlva már a seprűn volt, és egy utolsó hátráltató ártás kíséretében elrúgta magát a földtől. Rania mellett elszáguldva tisztán látta a nő arcán a rémületet, ahogy teljes erejéből az udvart kémleli, és egy pillanatra az az őrült gondolata támadt, hogy itt hagyja a fenébe.

- Jöjjön már! – ordította mégis, és csak másodpercek múlva fordult vissza, hogy lássa, Rania tényleg jön-e.

Rania egész testében remegve száguldott a szikla felé. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Muharulidze már fellármázta az iskolát, esetleg ki tudja, milyen varázslatokkal próbálja feltartani őket. A seprűt olyan sebességre ösztönözte, amellyel soha életében nem mert még próbálkozni, de a rettegés, hogy az iskola körüli pajzs esetleg bezárul előttük, minden más félelmét eltörpítette.

A fekete sziklához érkezve kis híján ledöntötte a lábáról Luciust, aki magasba tartott pálcával, a feszültségtől szinte szikrázva állt a szikla tetején. Rania rájött, hogy a férfi feladata volt a menekülési útjuk biztosítása a szikláig. Valószínűleg enélkül nem értek volna biztonságban ki az iskola bűvköréből. Lucius szinte letépte Raniát a seprűről.

- Nem sok hiányzott, hogy lelépjek – mondta, és magához rántotta. – Megvan?!

Rania szó nélkül a markába vágta a számára készített papírlapot, és egy cseppnyi meglepetést sem érzett amiatt, hogy Luciust is egyedül a küldetés sikere érdekli.

- Ügyes – villantotta rá Lucius legszebb pillantását. – Mehetünk?

- Várj... Piton... – lehelte Rania és megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát Lucius öleléséből.

- Nagyon megható – hallotta maga mellett a dühtől szinte remegő sziszegést,majd Piton lehúzta a csuklyáját, és előtűnt a vicsorgásba torzult arca. – Most még a búcsúztatóbizottságot is meg akarja várni?!

A következő másodpercben egy pukkanással eltűnt. Rania egy pillanatnyi dermedtség után követte.

A Roxfort kapujába érve legszívesebben a földre rogyott volna a megkönnyebbüléstől. Túlélték, sikerült... Egy kíméletlen kéz azonban kirántotta a ködből. Piton közvetlen közelről üvöltött az arcába.

- Mi a büdös francot csinált, maga istenverte tyúk?! Teljesen elment az a maradék esze is?!

- Megszereztem, amit kértek – nézett rá Rania égő szemekkel. Számított rá, hogy Piton dühös lesz, mert kockáztatta a papír biztonságát, de arra nem, hogy ennyire. A szinte izzásig hevült tekintetű férfi kifejezetten ijesztő volt.

- Megszerezte?! Gratulálok! Meg ahhoz is, hogy kétszer is kockára tette! Mondja, nem bírja felfogni, hogy miről van szó?! – rázta meg Piton a nőt. – Megvan a papír, kész, eltűnik! Nem kezd el hősködni, nem kezd el összevissza bolyongani az iskolában, hanem viszi a helyére! Mi a fenének kellett pont a legveszélyesebb varázslóval sétálgatnia a Durmstrangban?! Mondja már meg, mit művelt!

- Honnan tudja? – kiáltott fel Rania, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát Piton vasmarkából. A férfi elengedte a füle mellett a kérdést.

- Ne játsszon a türelmemmel – hördült fel.

- Meg akartam nézni Mardekár sírját, ha tudni akarja! – Most már Rania is kiabált. – Miért, ez is fontos volt, nem?! Maga mondta, hogy még nem is biztosak benne, hogy tényleg ott van!

Piton hirtelen elengedte és hátrébb lépett. Arca, ha lehet, még fenyegetőbb kifejezést öltött.

- És a pasas önszántából megmutatta, mi?! Akkor hogy került arra az átkozott udvarra, ahol majdnem sikerült mindkettőnket megöletnie?!

- Hagyjon békén! – Rania sarkon fordult és rohanni kezdett az iskola felé. Úgy érezte, ha Piton tovább folytatja a szidalmazását, sikoltozni kezd. A férfi azonban két lépéssel utolérte, és kíméletlenül maga felé fordította.

- Vagy azonnal elmondja, mit művelt, vagy nagyon megbánja – sziszegte. Legszívesebben szétátkozta volna a nőt, aki minden bajának okozója volt. Több száz veszélyes helyzetben volt már része, de egyik sem viselte meg annyira, mint a mai. Folyamatosan, szünet nélkül a halott Raniát látta maga előtt elejétől fogva. Márpedig utált kudarcot vallani. Ha a nő meghal… akkor mi lesz a küldetéssel?!

Rania egyenesen Piton szemébe nézve süvöltötte:

- Mit akar tudni?! Úgy jött ki a lépés, hogy meg tudtam volna nézni a sírt! Nehogy már azt mondja, hogy maga nem használta volna ki az alkalmat!

- Miféle alkalmat?! Hogy aztán ámokfutó libaként menthesse az életét?! – Pitont láthatóan majdnem megütötte a guta.

- Nem állt szándékomban életveszélybe kerülni, elhiheti! Visszapattant rólam az Imperiusa és őt találta el, úgy írta meg azokat a rohadt papírokat, most boldog?! Aztán lementünk a fekete mágia szertárba, és már majdnem megmutatta a sírt, amikor a szekrényből kijött egy...

- Nem mondja komolyan, hogy egy targ miatt... – jött rá azonnal Piton, és eddig sápadt arcán vörös foltok gyúltak. – Hát magának tényleg semmi esze sincs?! Még azt sem tudja, hogy minden fekete mágiával dolgozó helyen tartanak ilyet, hogy semlegesíthesse a fekete mágiát, ha kell?! Ez kész röhej! Hány osztályt végzett maga?! Egy ilyen...

Rania lendületből vágott az arca felé, de Piton még nála is gyorsabb volt. Elkapta a nő csuklóját, és egészen halkan szótagolta:

- Ezt-többé-ne-merészelje!

Raniának ez már sok volt. Egy pillanatig sem volt képes tovább hallgatni Piton vádaskodásait, amelyek, most már úgy érezte, teljesen igazságtalanok. Beküldik oda a negédesen vigyorgó Dumbledore-ral, közlik vele, hogy nagyrészt improvizálnia kell majd, aztán meg amikor ezt teszi, Piton válogatott sértéseket vág a fejéhez. Még egyet nem viselt volna el e pillanatban. Tudta, hogy ha nem akar itt helyben összeomlani, el kell tűnnie. Egy óriási rántással kitépte magát a férfi markából, és eszét vesztve rohant az erdő felé. Egy porcikája sem kívánta, hogy bárkivel is összetalálkozzon a kastélyban. Lehetőleg még egy évszázadig ne.

Piton dermedten bámult utána, de pár pillanattal később utána vetette magát. Nem érdekelte, miért, de olyan fékevesztett düh tombolt benne, annyira vágyott a nő nyakát megszorongatni, hogy sutba vágta a józan mérlegelést. Az ő beleérző képességét már rég meghaladta, hogy fel bírja fogni, amit ez a nő művelt. Soha nem találkozott még senkivel, aki ennyire gondolkodás nélkül, minden józan mérlegelést mellőzve intézi az ügyeit. Amióta ismeri, ezt csinálja. Piton úgy érezte, ezt egy másodperccel sem bírja tovább eltűrni. Azért a lábon kihordott infarktusért, amit ma többször is kapott miatta, fizetnie kell!

Már a fák között érte utol Raniát, aki ágakkal, gallyakkal mit sem törődve rohant befelé az erdőbe. Piton utánanyúlt és a karjánál fogva visszarántotta. Szinte nekilökte a legközelebbi mohos fának és fenyegetően tornyosult fölé.

- Menekülésben aztán szakértő! – mondta gúnyosan. – A fegyelemmel viszont hadilábon áll, ugye?! Nem bírt ellenállni egy kis hősködésnek, mi? Nem volt maga mégis griffendéles?!

- Szemét! – vágta oda Rania és feladta a hiábavaló próbálkozást, hogy kiszabaduljon. Fejét a fának döntve lihegett nem is annyira a futástól, mint inkább az idegi kimerültségtől. Szemét behunyva próbálta visszanyerni a normális pulzusát. A szívét szorító feszültség egyáltalán nem volt kellemes.

Pitont ez a nyilvánvaló megadás újfent felingerelte. Legszívesebben kirázta volna belőle ezt az eszeveszett meggondolatlanságot, amivel majdnem megölte magát.

- Miért, minek nevezi, amit művelt?! Miért nem tűnt el a köpeny alatt, ahogy mondtam?! De nem, maga mit csinál?! Hőst játszik! Száguldozik a seprűn, köpenyekkel dobálódzik, mint valami kviddicsedzésen! – fröcsögte megvetően, és még erősebben szorította meg a nő karját. - Mit várt, hogy Dumbledore majd kitünteti, ha megpróbál kimenteni?! Bebizonyíthatja, hogy milyen jóságos lett hirtelen?! – Piton ereiben a vér szinte száguldott. A nő nélkül nem jutott volna ki, ezt be kellett látnia még akkor is, ha éppen őmiatta került életveszélybe. Hálásnak lenni azonban esze ágában sem volt. A hülye liba ha úgy viselkedett volna, mint egy normális ember, akkor az egész helyzetre nem is lett volna szükség!

- Nem azért mentem vissza magáért, mert hősködni akartam! – rántotta vissza Rania remegő hangja a földre.

- Nem?! – Piton gúnyosan felnevetett, de a nő arcán átvonagló fájdalom láttán önkéntelenül engedett kissé a karját markoló szorításon. – Mégis mi másért?!

Rania nem válaszolt. Fogalma sem volt, mit felelhetne. Hogy egy pillanatig sem lett volna képes azzal a tudattal élni, hogy ő okozta a férfi halálát? Szemét összeszorítva koncentrált, hogy könnyei nehogy utat találjanak kifelé.

- Gondoltam – egyenesedett ki Piton. – Csakhogy nagyon melléfogott, semmit nem ért el vele. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki meg fogja dicsérni azért, hogy mindent kockára téve akrobatamutatványokat végzett ellenséges területen, miközben az egész küldetés értelmét sodorta veszélybe!

- Nem érdekel, ki fog megdicsérni! – tört ki Rania. – Leszarom a maga rohadt küldetését! Meg az egészet úgy, ahogy van! Hagyjanak békén! Mindenki! Elegem volt, elmegyek innen a büdös francba!

- Hisztériázni bezzeg tud – rázta meg Piton vad indulattal. Maga sem értette már, miért tölti itt a drága idejét, miért pazarolja az energiáját a nő meggyőzésére, azt meg még annyira sem tudta, miről is akarja tulajdonképp meggyőzni. A ma történtek után azonban elérkezett arra a pontra, amikor már nem is próbálta az akaratával kordában tartani az indulatát. És jólesett elengednie magát. Olyan ritkán tehette, de most az egész napi feszültség és aggodalom szabad utat talált a zsigereiben. – Csakhogy ez nem olyasmi, amiből egyszer csak kisétál, bogárkám! Már benne van nyakig! Mit gondol, a Nagyúr majd hálás lesz a félrevezető papírért, amit produkált neki?!

- Nem érdekel, szálljon már le rólam! – Rania úgy próbált szabadulni a férfi markából, mint egy eszelős.

- Na mi van, csak nem megbánta, hogy rajtam akarta demonstrálni, milyen hősiesen nagyszerű? – Piton látható élvezettel figyelte a vergődését, miközben szinte már tébolyultan meredtek egymásra. Esze ágában sem volt elengedni áldozatát. E pillanatban semmi más nem érdekelte, mint hogy a nő legalább annyit szenvedjen, mint amennyit neki okozott, és elmerült a kontrollálatlanság édes érzésében.

- Nem demonstráltam semmit, nem bírja felfogni?! – sikoltotta Rania. – Látom, nem, maga nyilván bárkit hagyna maga helyett megdögleni! – Erőnek erejével csukta be a száját, mielőtt még többet mondott volna. Tisztában volt vele, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. A szíve úgy vert, mint még soha, és egész testében remegett. Szinte imádkozott érte, hogy törjön rá egy jótékony roham, ami kimenti a szorongatott helyzetéből.

Piton arca furcsa kifejezést öltött.

- Na ne legyen szentimentális – mondta maró gúnnyal. – Mintha nem tudná pontosan, hogy semmi nem számít, senkinek az élete nem ér semmit, ez háború! Fogja már fel, hogy egyetlen élet sem számít, az enyém meg különösen nem!

Az utolsó szavak visszhangot vertek a fák között, és Rania megmerevedett. Az összes agysejtje egyszerre sikoltotta: De igen, nekem számít! Ez már sok volt neki. Úgy érezte, egy óriási buborék indul felfelé a gyomra tájékáról, és tudta, hogy képtelen visszafojtani. Hirtelen őrült vágy támadt benne, hogy ne is próbálja. Már csak egyetlen dolog számított: hogy végre elengedhesse magát.

Piton azonban egy pillanattal korábban reagált. A nő arcán tisztán látszott, mire gondol, és ez egy pillanat alatt elsöpörte maradék önuralmát is. Szóval azt képzeli, számít neki?! Ő?! Hát majd most nem fog! Féktelen dühvel csapott le Rania ajkára, és szinte odapréselte a fához. Kíméletlenül falta a száját, és csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor pár pillanat múlva tudatosult benne, hogy a nő a várt rémült védekezés helyett teljes odaadással viszonozza a csókját. Erőnek erejével elszakította magát tőle, és ránézett. Rania ajka nedvesen fénylett, ahogy levegő után kapkodott, szeme fátyolosan mélyedt az övébe, egyetlen bizonytalan kérdést sugározva felé.

Piton nem volt már képes gondolkodni. Minden józanságát sarokba vágva újra a nő ajkára tapasztotta száját, Rania pedig úgy csókolta vissza, mint akinek az élete múlik rajta. Fuldoklóként kapaszkodott a férfiba, kezével a hajába túrva próbálta még közelebb húzni magához, hogy a fogaik is összekoccantak. Egyetlen ép gondolata sem maradt, nem számított semmi, csak hogy az idők végezetéig tartson a pillanat. Nem érzékelte a hátába nyomódó fakérget, csak a hozzá préselődő férfitest volt fontos, csak a most és itt; minden kétsége köddé vált, csak abban volt egyedül biztos, hogy az övé akar lenni azonnal. Piton pedig szinte azonnal megérezte a teljes odaadást. Vad vágyának már nem is próbált parancsolni, keze féktelen mozdulatokkal markolt a nőbe, ahol érte, és a Raniából kicsapó szenvedély csak még tovább tüzelte. Vörös ködfüggönyön keresztül érzékelte, hogy női körmök mélyednek a nyakába, kezek siklanak végig rajta, bőr ér bőrhöz, száj szájhoz, szakadó szövet hangját hallotta, már nem tudta, melyik kiáltás melyikükből tör elő, csak arra koncentrált, hogy közelebb, még közelebb kerüljön hozzá, amennyire csak lehetséges, arra, hogy mozgásuk ne oltsa ki egymást, hogy összedörzsölődő testükkel minél többet szerezzenek meg egymásból, és mintha maga az erdő robbant volna szét, mikor a közelebb már fokozhatatlan volt, mikor mindent elvettek a másiktól, amit akartak, és izzadtságtól síkos bőrük már nem volt képes tovább hevülni. Aztán Piton lassan leengedte Raniát, fülében ott visszhangzottak az iménti kiáltások, nem tudta, kitől származtak, de nem számított. Arcát egy pillanatra a vörös hajtömegbe temette, és még mindig vadul zihálva szívta be azt az illatot, amelyet mindig is meg akart fejteni. Rania kábultan kapaszkodott bele; valami furcsa tűzfelhőben lebegett, mint mikor először próbálta ki a wyxgyümölcsöt; fogalma sem volt, öt perce állnak ott, vagy egy órája, az átéltek hatására a fejében semmi más nem volt, csak egymást marcangoló szájak, kezek...

Piton hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és akkor már Rania is hallotta. Közelgő patadobogás ütötte meg a fülét, de mintha lassított felvételen keresztül látta volna, hogy a férfi villámgyorsan lehajol a pálcájáért, és két mozdulattal helyrehozva a ruhájukat fordul a hang irányába.

- Ah, Piton professzor – mondta az erdő mélyéről előlépő kentaur. – Hangokat hallottam és azt hittem, gyerekek tévedtek a Tiltott Rengetegbe.

- Nem – szólalt meg Piton, és a hangja olyan volt, mintha valamilyen esszenciát ivott volna.

- Értem – nézte őket meredten a kentaur. – Az Arstesia ma éjjel magasan jár majd, nem árt óvatosnak lenni.

- Köszönjük – mordult rá türelmetlenül Piton, mert tudta, hogy egyébként a kentaur képes őket órákig szóval tartani.

A teremtmény meghajtotta magát, és méltóságteljesen, immár zajtalanul besétált a fák közé. Piton hátrafordult, de mögötte a tér üres volt. Csak a távolodó, sietős léptek zaja bizonyította, hogy egy perccel ezelőtt még ketten álltak a nagy fánál.

16


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet**

- Piton professzor, álljon már meg! – kiabálta McGalagony a mellette elviharzó férfi után.

A bájitaltan tanárnak esze ágában sem volt megállni. Megveszekedett vágy űzte, hogy a szobája mélyén a torkába öntsön egy nagy pohár whiskyt. McGalagony kiabálására ügyet sem vetve tűnt el a sarkon, magára hagyva a felháborodottan utána meredő tanárnőt.

- Minerva? – jelent meg a folyosón Dumbledore. – Perselus jött meg?

- Az nem kifejezés – hápogott McGalagony. – Úgy láttam, a szokásosnál is harapósabb kedvében van!

- És Miss Dangor? Ő nem volt vele? – kérdezte aggodalmasan az igazgató.

- Miss Dangor, kérem, hasonló bevonulást produkált két perccel korábban. Mintha összebeszéltek volna! – felelte a tanárnő rosszallóan. – Csak ő megállt annyi időre, hogy a kezembe nyomja ezt. Azt mondta, adjam magának.

Dumbledore mohón nyúlt a pergamendarab után, és arca diadalittas kifejezést öltött, ahogy elolvasta.

- Hát megcsinálták!

- Tényleg? De hát akkor miért nem jöttek elmondani, mit végeztek? – ráncolta a homlokát a tanárnő.

- Gondolom, némi zökkenők adódhattak az út során. De ne aggódjon, Perselust azonnal az irodámba fogom hívni, és mindent megtudunk.

- Gondolja, hogy most oda fog menni? – nézett rá szkeptikusan McGalagony. – Ahogy itt elrohant az előbb...

- Jönni fog – nyugtatta meg mosolyogva az igazgató. – Perselus tudja a kötelességét.

Piton összeszorította a szemét, ahogy a méregerős ital végigfolyt a nyelőcsövén. Másodpercek múltán már érezte is a tagjaiban szétáradó meleget. A pohár nagyot koppanva került vissza a polcra, Piton pedig a fotelba vágódott. Lábát messzire előrenyújtva, félig már szinte fekve meredt a plafonra.

Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, ami az imént az erdőben történt.

Lefeküdt Rania Dangorral! Hogy veszíthette el ennyire a fejét, hogy ez lett a vége? Hisz pár perccel korábban még artikulálatlanul üvöltöztek egymással, aztán a következő pillanatban... Ilyen még soha nem fordult elő vele. Ha lefeküdt egy nővel, mindig tudatosan, tiszta fejjel tette. Most meg nekiesett, mint egy állat, az erdőben, fényes nappal! És ő sem tiltakozott. Vevő volt rá, ezt akarta, gyakorlatilag a karjaiba hullott! _Mindketten_ állatokként viselkedtek!

Piton felpattant és újabb pohár whiskyt töltött magának. Hogy süllyedhetett idáig? Nem lett volna szabad bedőlni neki... A homlokához kapott. Bedőlni Lucius Malfoy szeretőjének, atyaúristen! Ahogy utána otthagyta őt a fánál, mint valami balfácánt, abból teljesen egyértelmű volt, hogy kész, kipipálta, elvette, amit akart, jóllakott, ennyi! Ahelyett, hogy ő hagyta volna ott előbb a nőt. Ha nincs az az átokverte kentaur, most nem érezné magát úgy, mint egy szájtáti idióta!

A tükörhöz lépett, és keményen rámeredt a tükörképére. A hiúsága iszonyatos harcot vívott benne, az apró démon még nem döntötte el, melyik irányba húzza őt: köpje szemen magát, amiért egy nő, miután megkapta, amit akart, csak úgy otthagyta, vagy pedig legyen elégedett magával, amiért láthatóan hatással volt Raniára, hiszen a nő képes volt magáról megfeledkezve átadni magát neki. Egy nő, aki Malfoyhoz van szokva, nyilván nem pont egy hozzád hasonlóra vágyik, súgta gonoszul a démon, és Piton dühödten elfordult.

Halk pendülés hallatszott, és körül se kellett néznie, hogy tudja, Dumbledore üzent érte a főnixével. Hogy miért nem hagyják egy percre sem békén? A komódra vágta a poharat, majd mély lélegzetet véve lecsillapította háborgó gondolatait. Fegyelem, kötelesség. A saját érzései semmit nem számítanak. Ő egy építőelem Dumbledore várában, és más nem fontos. Azzal a szilárd elhatározással lépett a kandalló lángjai közé, hogy ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy egy gondolatot is pazarolt a Raniával történt kisiklásra.

Dumbledore összeráncolt homlokkal meredt a bájitaltan tanárra, aki befejezvén beszámolóját a Durmstrangban történtekről, mozdulatlan arccal bámult ki az ablakon.

- Eszerint felesleges volt az aggodalmunk Miss Dangorral kapcsolatban. De miért vállalt ekkora kockázatot? – kérdezte az igazgató.

Piton csak egy gúnyos szusszanást adott válaszként, és karba fonta a kezét.

- A lényeg, hogy a Nagyúr és az emberei vélhetően az orosz Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban találják majd magukat, ha meg akarják támadni a Durmstrangot – mondta közönyösen.

- Briliáns ötlet volt, Perselus, írok is mindjárt az oroszoknak. De vajon mit fog szólni mindehhez Voldemort? – nézett rá vesébe látó pillantással Dumbledore.

- Nyilván előveszi Malfoyt, aki majd előadja neki, hogy az egész az én hibám – rántotta meg a vállát Piton.

- Perselus, annyira sajnálom – mondta halkan Dumbledore. Tényleg sajnálta. – Valamit kitalálok majd.

- Van még valami? – fordult oda türelmetlenül a bájitaltan tanár. Idegesítette, ha Dumbeldore sajnálkozott rajta. Mert annyira azért nem sajnálja, hogy ne vegye igénybe a szolgálatait minden lehetséges alkalommal!

- Nem, menjen, pihenjen. Majd én tájékoztatom a Rendet – felelte az igazgató, és szomorkás arccal nézett a lobogó talárral kivonuló férfi után. Vajon meddig fogja bírni ezt az igénybevételt? Az ő tűrőképessége sem lehet végtelen. De Piton az egyetlen kapocs Voldemorthoz, és ezt ő is tudja. Nem fog összeomlani. Dumbledore küldött egy néma fohászt a gondolat után, majd rövid üzenetet firkantott egy pergamendarabra, és a kandallón át a Grimmauld térre küldte. Aztán visszaült az íróasztalához. Most eggyel sürgősebb dolga is van, amire koncentrálnia kell, méghozzá Harry Potter ügye a Minisztériumban, ami két nap múlva esedékes. Homlokát ráncolva mélyedt el újra az előtte fekvő papírokban.

Rania azt sem tudta, hol jár. Miután megszabadult Muharulidze írásától, egyenesen a szobájába rohant, de öt perc után már vágtázott is kifelé az iskolából. Nem akarta, hogy Darius vagy bárki faggatni kezdje a Durmstrangról, márpedig ezt nem tudná elkerülni, ha az épületben maradna. Sőt, az egész Roxfort birtok területén sem. Viszont leszedték róla a bilincsbűbájt. Szabad az út! Pánikszerűen rohant ki a birtok kapuján, egyetlen célja volt: el innen. Hoppanált, és a következő pillanatban egy zöld mező közepén találta magát. Ekkor ocsúdott csak fel. Körülnézett, és azonnal felismerte a helyet. Llandudnóban van, a nagyszülei városában, Walesben! Nem is gondolt már rá rég... Lábai önkéntelenül indultak el az unalomig ismert, ám időtlen idők óta nem taposott ösvényen. Közel és távol egy lelket sem látott, de emlékezett rá, hogy a kisváros egyáltalán nincs messze. Micsoda nyugalom van itt!

Tudta, hogy a nagyanyjáék házához nem mehet. El is adták már régen, de amúgy sem lenne biztonságos arra járkálni. Valahol mégis lennie kellett, és most egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta, hogy az a valahol a Roxfortban legyen.

Mert ott van benne Piton is.

Olyan élesen csaptak belé az alig fél órával korábbi emlékek, hogy elakadt a lélegzete. Képtelenségnek tetszett, hogy megtörtént, és mégis tudta, hogy nem álmodott. Úristen! Most mi van? Mi lesz? És egyáltalán, mi volt ez? Amit az erdőben átélt... Az egész öt percig se tarthatott... Durvák voltak egymással, mint két küzdő fél, mintha ellenségek lennének... Rania hirtelen érezni kezdte sajgó bőrét, duzzadt ajkának lüktetését. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a férfi képes ilyesmire. Saját magával kapcsolatban nem voltak illúziói, régen nem látott már logikát a saját tetteiben, ám az, hogy Piton képes volt ugyanúgy elveszíteni a fejét, mint ő, teljesen letaglózta. Az idegkimerültség, biztosan az idegkimerültség lehetett az oka, hisz egyébként Pitonnak biztosan nem jutott volna eszébe... Vagy lehet, hogy mégis...? Lehet, hogy érez valamit iránta? Raniát elöntötte a forróság. Talán, talán, talán - zakatolt benne a gondolat. Nem, ez képtelenség, vágta rá magában. Erre gondolnia sem szabad, nem, nem... de miért is gondolna? Hisz ő sem érez semmit, semmi komolyat... Az imént is mindketten csak egyetlen egyet akartak. Azokban a pillanatokban semmiféle romantikus ábránd nem érdekelte, mintha mindent elfújtak volna, amit korábban beképzelt magának, egyes egyedül a férfi szája, keze, bőre érdekelte.

Megint hőhullám öntötte el, és nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, másodpercről másodpercre felidézte magában, ami a fánál történt. Mire a végére ért, szinte már úgy kapkodta a levegőt, mint akkor. Légy már észnél, szorította a kezét a homlokára. Ennek semmi értelme, el kell felejtenie, ami történt, ezt az ostoba, reménykedő kis hangocskát el kell taposnia, különben önmagát teszi tönkre! Józanul kell nézni a helyzetet, márpedig az teljesen kizárt, hogy Piton bármit is akart volna tőle, ha nem... ha nem mi? Ha nem veszekszenek előtte?

Rania hirtelen lerogyott a fűbe. Mit gondolhat most róla a férfi? Hogy pontosan olyan olcsó, mint amilyennek valószínűleg mindig is tartotta? Nem értette önmagát, nem értette, hogy viselkedhetett így, Piton gyakorlatilag azt csinált vele, amit akart, sőt, ő kínálkozott fel a férfinak! Ennyire ki lenne éhezve?

Rania végül az egész napot a mezőn töltötte, szinte percenként esve az eufóriából a teljes letargiába, fejében összevissza száguldozó gondolatokkal, és mire besötétedett, kimerültebbnek és zavarodottabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ostobaság önmarcangolással tetéznie a saját terheit, mikor a durmstrangi akció fáradalmait sem heverte még ki. Aludni pedig csak a Roxfortban tud... Már biztosan keresik... Talpra ugrott. Dariust és a többieket nem hagyhatja abban a hitben, hogy csak úgy otthagyta őket. Vissza kell mennie. Ha pedig találkozik Pitonnal... Erőnek erejével söpörte ki a fejéből a bevillanó képet, amint a férfi hozzá lép, átöleli és hevesen megcsókolja. Nem. Ha találkozik Pitonnal, úgy fog csinálni, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Nem alázkodik meg előtte azzal, hogy azt a gyanút kelti benne, hogy neki igenis jelentett valamit az a röpke pár perc. Arról pedig tenni fog, hogy a dolog tényleg mihamarabb a jelentőségét veszítse.

Piton másnap hasogató fejfájással ébredt. Nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, miért, a földön álló whiskysüvegből szemmel látható mennyiség hiányzott. Be nem rúgott ugyan, de mivel nem szokott inni, így is a másnaposság kellemetlen ízét érezte a szájában. Magában szitkozódva ment a fürdőszobába, ahol jéghideg vizet folyatva magára próbálta visszanyerni emberi mivoltának érzetét. Fél liter víz megivása után fogait vagy tíz percig sikálta, az erjedt alkohol íze azonban csak nem akart távozni a szájából, fejfájása pedig csak erősödött. Végül feladta a küzdelmet, és a bájitalos szekrényhez lépett. Tudta, hogy a másnaposság elleni bájitalnak igen kellemetlen mellékhatásai is lehetnek, de semmiképpen sem hagyhatta, hogy látszódjon rajta, hogy ivott. Még mit nem!

Háromszor megrázta a bájitalos üveget, majd a vizespoharába öntött belőle néhány cseppet. Önkéntelenül nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt a torkába zúdította volna a förtelmes ízű vizet, de másodperceken belül érezte, hogy a szer hatásos. Várt egy ideig, hogy a fejfájása teljesen elmúljon, és tekintete elkalandozott a bájitalos szekrény számtalan üvegcséi között. Aztán megakadt a szeme egy apró üvegen, amely egészen hátul volt. Lassan nyúlt érte, és kissé üres tekintettel bámulta. És ha nem adná oda neki? Magától biztos nem kérné. Talán eszébe se jut. Vajon lehet, hogy akkor...? Na nem, ez nevetséges! Zsebre vágta az üveget és a Nagyterembe indult.

A terembe lépve azonnal meglátta. Az öccsével ült a Hugrabug asztalánál, és komoly arccal magyarázott valamit. Beléptére fel se pillantott, Pitonnak mégis az az érzése támadt, hogy nagyon is észrevette. Elszakította tekintetét a nőről, és a tanári asztal felé indult. Jó kis fricska lenne Darius előtt átadni neki... Vajon melyikük szégyenkezne jobban, ha kiderülne, mi történt?

- Perselus – ereszkedett mellé Lupin, mikor még épp csak leült. – Dumbledore mondta, milyen briliánsan megoldottátok Raniával az ügyet.

Piton oda sem nézett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lupin nem azért jött oda hozzá, hogy barátian megdicsérje. Ha valamit akar, akkor majd kinyögi. Közönyösen töltött magának a kávéból, és ahogy volt, üresen felhajtotta.

- Nagyon kíváncsi lennék, milyen a Durmstrang – hallotta, - de Rania senkinek nem mesélt. Hátha te...

Piton erre már gúnyosan felhorkant. Lupinnak elment az esze, ha azt hiszi, hogy majd ő fog neki mesedélutánt tartani. Asztaltársa azonban nem tágított.

- Valami gond volt az akció során? Csak abból gondolom, hogy Rania úgy elrohant tegnap...

Piton mereven Lupinra nézett.

- Egyszerűen eltűnt, nem tudtad? – kérdezte az őszes férfi. – Pedig Dumbledore nagyon akart vele beszélni, és azt mondta, hogy megnézi nálad is...

Nála? Ez meg hogy jutott az eszükbe? Lehet, hogy képes volt szanaszét kürtölni az iskolában, hogy lefeküdt vele? A bájitaltan tanár fenyegető arckifejezése láttán Lupin zavartan hebegni kezdett.

- Mármint... csak hogy hátha... Sehol nem találtuk, na! Valahol lennie kellett!

- Amint látom, előkerült – mordult fel Piton, fejével a még mindig elmélyülten beszélgető testvérpár felé intve.

- Igen – mondta elgondolkozva Lupin. – De nem mondta meg, hol volt. Mindegy, csak aggódtunk, tudod, hogy hátha...

Piton már nem figyelt oda. Rania egyszerűen kisétált a Roxfortból? Hogy merészelte? Piton hirtelen egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Rania Lucius Malfoyjal találkozott. A fejét tette volna rá.

Lupin észrevehetett valamit az arcán, mert kissé rémülten állt fel.

- Mennem kell, sajnálom, hogy zavartalak... – Egy pillanattal sem akart tovább maradni Piton közelében, mert a bájitaltan tanár olyan arcot vágott, mint aki ketté készül harapni a torkát. Biztos távolságból aztán visszanézett rá, és megcsóválta a fejét. Ez hihetetlen, hogy lehet valakiben ennyi indulat? És mi történt a híres arcizommerevségével? Soha nem fogja megérteni ezt az embert.

Piton döntött. Nincs itt mit finomkodni. Felállt, és Rania hátára szegezett pillantással feléjük indult. A nő váratlanul úgy dermedt meg, mint aki kést kapott a lapockái közé, de mire Piton odaért, már csak udvarias, közönyös arcot látott. Az asztal alatt ökölbe szorított kézen húsba vájó körmöket már nem látta.

- Ezt nem ártana meginnia – csapta elé a kis üveget, és felöltötte leggunyorosabb arckifejezését. Nem is tudta, mire számított ettől a nőtől. Epedező pillantásra ugyan nem, de úgy tervezte, ő lesz a közönyösen bántó. Rania elhappolta a szerepét, és ez egy cseppet sem tetszett neki. Azt viszont látta, hogy sikerült alaposan meglepnie. Jellemző, hogy ennyire könnyelmű. De érdekes, összefogta a haját, eddig mindig bozontos hajjal járt mindenfelé... így viszont legalább látszik, ahogy vörösödik. A fülénél kezd vörösödni. Ez is milyen furcsa... Még nem is látta soha a fülét... A nő hangja hallatán azonban elvékonyodó ajkakkal visszafókuszált a szemére.

- Mi ez? – találta meg a hangját Rania, és nem mert Dariusra nézni. Úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed. Nem számított rá, hogy Piton idejön hozzá, de a röpke reménysugarat, hogy a férfi majd valami kedveset mond, bármit, akármit, ami jelzi, hogy köztük van valami, porrá zúzta ez az asztalra csapott apró üveg. A hetedik érzéke azt súgta, Piton szándékosan akarja az öccse előtt megalázni. A szívverése is elállt, mikor a férfi lehajolt hozzá. Egy másodperc alatt újra felvillantak benne az erdőben történtek képei, és a fülét csiklandozó forró lehelettől alig bírta felfogni, amit hallott.

- Gondolom, nem engem választana ideális apának… Én mindenesetre nem kérnék a megtiszteltetésből – súgta a gyűlölt-imádott hang, és Rania szinte összerándult, ahogy felfogta, miről beszél a férfi. A megaláztatástól égni kezdett az arca, és a tehetetlenségtől némán meredt az üvegre. Egyszerre szeretett volna tíz körömmel nekiesni a gúnyosan mosolygó arcnak, a földhöz vágni az üveget, és a fejét a falba verni, amiért Pitonnak megint igaza van. Mert egy pillanatig sem jutott eszébe, hogy az erdőbéli eseményeknek következményei is lehetnek. Pedig nem volt már tapasztalatlan szűzlány, akire a természet törvényei meglepetésként hatnak, és soha nem is feledkezett meg az óvatosságról, hisz azoktól a férfiaktól ugyan hiába is várta volna a gondoskodást. Most meg... Egek, Piton gyermekét hordani? A gondolattól hirtelen szédülni kezdett, és mereven az asztalra szegezett pillantással várta, hogy Piton végre odébbálljon.

A férfi pár másodperc múlva megfontolt, kimért léptekkel elhagyta a Nagytermet. Ezt az aprócska győzelmet végtelenül élvezte. Ajkai körül elégedett, mégis keserű mosoly játszott.

- Gondolkoztál már azon, mihez kezdesz? – kérdezte Tonks, miután élveteg arccal kanalazni kezdte Nedda csokipudingját. A két lány tíz perce állított be egy nagy tálcával Rania szobájába banyaszeánszra, ahogy ők nevezték. A szoba tulajdonosának lagymatag tiltakozásával nem törődve kényelembe helyezték magukat a fotelekben, és rávetették magukat az édességre.

- Mihez kéne kezdenem? – nézett rá megadóan Rania. A legrosszabbkor jöttek. Épp harmadszor mosta le a szeméről a Tonkstól kölcsönkért szemfestéket, amit aznap délután már háromszor feltett. E pillanatban gondolatban sátáni kacajjal szánakozott önmagán, amiért ilyen nevetségesen viselkedik. Ez így ment, amióta a Durmstrangból visszaérkezett.

- Hát nemsokára kezdődik a tanítás – felelte Tonks olyan hangon, mintha az egyszeregyet magyarázná.

Rania rámeredt. Ez eddig eszébe se jutott.

- Halvány fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát végül. – Dumbledore nyilván erre is gondolt, mikor ide hurcolt.

- És ha megkérdezi tőled, mit szeretnél? – nézett rá Nedda komolyan. – Szerintem nem fog most már a sorsodról nélküled dönteni. Bizonyítottál.

- Na persze – morogta Rania, és kedvetlenül belenyomta a kanalát az érintetlen pudingjába. Dumbledore délelőtt már hosszasan faggatta a Durmstrangban történtekről, leginkább Muharulidzéről és Jegorovról, de semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy az ő jövője is érdekelné.

- Nem szeretnél itt maradni? – kérdezte Tonks, miután látta, hogy válaszra hiába vár.

- Legyek gondnokhelyettes Frics mellett, vagy mire gondolsz? – próbálta tréfával elütni a kérdést Rania. Nedda és Tonks összenéztek. Tudták, hogy Rania nem szerezte meg a RAVASZ-t, így valóban nem sok munkalehetőség volt számára a falakon belül, még ha Dumbledore egyébként bele is egyezne, hogy itt dolgozzon... A Roxfortot elhagynia azonban egyenlő lett volna a saját halálos ítéletével.

- Hát, korábban apám üzleti ügyeit vittem – szólalt meg egy perc múlva Rania tétován. – De az főleg... – elharapta a mondatot. Valahogy nem akarta elárulni, hogy azok főleg illegális kereskedelemből és pénzmosásból álltak. – Kizárt dolog, hogy munkát találjak – mondta végül, és lerakta a pudingos kelyhet. Most döbbent csak rá, hogy milyen reménytelen a helyzete. Haragja hirtelen újra feltámadt Dumbledore ellen.

Nedda óvatosan megszólalt.

- És ha tanulnál?

Rania egy pillanatig rámeredt, majd erőltetetten felnevetett.

- Ja. Biztos visszaülök a tizenévesek közé a padba. Kösz – mondta végtelen gúnnyal.

- Nem úgy gondoltam – visszakozott Nedda. – Hanem amolyan magántanulóként.

- Igen, a tanárok biztos segítenének neked – tette hozzá Tonks felvillanyozódva. – És én is segítenék!

- Nem ejthetnénk a témát? – fortyant fel Rania türelmetlenül. Haragudott a két lányra, amiért a hiányosságaira emlékeztetik. Esze ágában sincs bárkinek is felfedni, hogy már elsős szinten sincs a tantárgyakból. Sőt. Pitonnak igaza volt. Gondolnia kellett volna arra a lényre a durmstrangi szekrényben...

- Simán le tudnád tenni a RAVASZ-t – erősködött Tonks mintegy kitalálva a gondolatait. – Szerintem túlzottan alábecsülöd magad.

- Neked fogalmad sincs semmiről – pattant fel zaklatottan Rania. – Könnyű nektek itt okoskodni, de gőzötök sincs róla, milyen lenne ennyi idősen ott égni egy rakás tanár előtt, úgyhogy köszönöm, a kedves jótanácsaitokból elég volt!

Nedda felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, Tonks viszont zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ránk kéne támadnod – mondta megfontoltan a fekete lány, és az elszontyolodva ülő, zöld fürtöcskés Tonksra nézett. – Ő csak segíteni akart. Ha ennyire meg vagy zakkanva, akkor mi inkább megyünk. Mondhattad volna, hogy épp rajtad van az öt perc. – Nedda komolyan haragudott Raniára. Dariusnál is nehezen viselte a hisztit, ritkán hagyta szó nélkül, és ő pedig még csak nem is Darius.

- Mondtam – morogta Rania, és szótlanul nézte, amint a két lány elhagyja a szobát.

- Ez óriási! – nézett körül Lupin elégedetten a Grimmauld téri konyhában, és nagyot harapott az almás pitéből. – Harry biztos nagyon megkönnyebbült!

- Azt gondolhatod – bólogatott Arthur Weasley széles mosollyal. – Próbálta nem mutatni, de halálra aggódta magát.

- Szegénykém – mondta részvéttel Molly Weasley, és szipogott egyet. – Nem is bírt vacsorázni sem, reggelizni sem... Bezzeg mikor visszajöttek a minisztériumból, úgy esett az ételnek, mint egy kiéhezett farkas. Jaj, bocsáss meg, Remus, nem úgy értettem...

- Ugyan már, Molly – legyintett Lupin. Az egyik sarokból azonban halk szusszantást hallott, és oda se kellett néznie, hogy tudja, Piton nagyon szórakoztatónak tartotta Molly hasonlatát. – Mire is várunk most? – kérdezte gyorsan.

- Dumbledore-ra – mondta Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mintegy végszóra felpattant az ajtó, és Dumbledore lépett be rajta. Arca szokatlanul komor volt.

- Remek, mindannyian megkapták az üzenetemet – bólintott feléjük. – Gyorsan mondom, mert nem tudom, mennyi időnk van – nézett a sarokban, a félhomályba húzódva ülő Pitonra, aki az igazgató tekintetéből hirtelen megsejtette, mi történt.

- A halálfalók megpróbáltak bejutni a Durmstrangba – mondta Dumbledore. A helyiségben mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Tudták, van még valami. – Hála Miss Dangornak és Perselusnak az orosz Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban találták magukat.

- Tudjukki feltűnt az orosz minisztériumban? – hördült fel Mordon. – Nem arról volt szó, hogy még nem akar támadni? És akkor hogyhogy nincs még világraszóló botrány?

- Sajnos Voldemortnak megvan a magához való esze. Vagy talán nem bízik annyira Lucius Malfoyban, mindenesetre elküldött pár embert, hogy próbálják ki a titokgazda levelét. Úgyhogy mindössze három halálfaló került orosz kézre.

A helyiségben szinte hallani lehetett az agytekervények lázas kattogását. Piton meredten nézett maga elé. Igen, valami ilyesmire lehetett számítani. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem fog csak úgy megbízni egy kétes eredetű pergamendarabban. Akkor viszont...

Már érezte is. Megfeszülő testtel próbálta visszafojtani kikívánkozó kiáltását, de hirtelen lélegzetvételét Dumbledore meghallotta. Valószínűleg szándékosan figyelte kezdettől fogva.

- Perselus... – szólalt meg aggódva. Piton összeszorított szájjal bólintott. A karja úgy sajgott, mintha le akarna szakadni a helyéből. Nem mert megszólalni, mert attól tartott, akkor ordítani fog. Mereven felállt, a többiek mind úgy néztek rá, mintha kísértetet látnának.

- Nem kellene odamennie... – mondta Arthur, de nem fejezte be a mondatot.

- Mit fog neki mondani? – kérdezte Kingsley.

- Azt bízza rám – felelte Piton alig mozduló szájjal, és elhagyta a házat.

Rania úgy lapátolta magába a vacsorát, mint aki három napja nem evett.

- Éhes vagy? – pillantott rá faarccal Darius.

- Ühüm – morogta a nővére teli szájjal.

- Amennyi cuccot hazahoztatok, nem is csodálom. Az összes létező üzletet kifosztottátok? – vigyorgott az öccse a makarónija fölött.

- De nem értem, hogy miért nem vetted fel egyik szerzeményedet sem – tette fel a kérdést Nedda, és Rania elpirult.

- Nem... Majd fogom... – mondta teljes zavarban, és újra a tányérjára hajolt. Nem akarta bevallani, hogy az összes új ruháját a szekrény mélyére süllyesztette, hogy ne is lássa őket. Amilyen hévvel rohant reggel Neddához elnézést kérni és kikönyörögni, hogy menjen ki vele Roxmortsba ruhákat venni – Dariustól kellett kölcsönkérnie, mert ő az apja engedélye nélkül nem férhetett hozzá a számlájához -, annyira érezte most szánalmasnak magát a hirtelen támadt öltözködési rohamával. Saját maga számára is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mi, jobban mondva ki állt a háttérben, és ettől rettentően szégyenkezett önmaga előtt. Nevetséges, hogy Piton előtt akarja illegetni magát mindenféle göncben meg kifestett szempillákkal, nevetséges! Hát nem elhatározta vagy százszor, hogy nem történt köztük semmi? A ruhákat és a kencéket szépen mind Neddának fogja ajándékozni. Vagy kidobja a szemétbe. Ha eddig jók voltak a vendégszobai szekrény ruhái, ezután is jók lesznek.

Nedda biztos volt benne, honnan fúj a szél. Sejtette, hogy valami történhetett Piton és Rania között, ami ennyire felkavarta a nőt, mert eddig úgy tűnt, a legcsekélyebb mértékben sem izgatja, hogy hogy néz ki. Más kérdés, hogy valóban nincs itt a célszemély, jutott eszébe, és újra elfogta az egész nap palástolt aggodalom.

- Pedig kíváncsi lennék, miket szedtetek össze – kacsintott Darius.

- Csupa gyönyörűséget. Egy rakás pénzt otthagytunk, de hát Raniának komplett ruhatár kellett – magyarázta Nedda komolyan. – Rá sem fogsz ismerni.

- Tényleg egész jókat vettünk, Nedda sokat segített - mondta Rania, és újra átélte a zavart, amit a lány egész napi kritikus mustrálása alatt érzett. Sosem tartotta magát különösképpen csinosnak, és a tökéletes alakú fekete lány mellett kifejezetten kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

- Neddának nagyon jó ízlése van – nézett Darius gyengéd mosollyal a menyasszonyára.

Rania egy pillanatig nézte az egymásba feledkezett párt, majd úgy tett, mint aki csakis az evésre koncentrál. Micsoda ember ő, hogy a saját testvérére irigykedik? Nem tudta azonban kiverni a fejéből a képet, hogy Piton és ő néznek egymásra ugyanígy. Mekkora hülyeség, Piton biztos nem is tud így nézni, meg egyébként is...

- Mennem kell – rezzent fel Darius, és megtörölte a száját. – Az oroszokkal még lesz egy kis gondunk ma.

- Oroszokkal? – kapta fel a fejét Rania. Darius nem vette észre Nedda figyelmeztető pillantását, vagy ha észre is vette, nem törődött vele. A maga részéről úgy gondolta, a nővére a Durmstrang-akció során bebizonyította, hogy ezek után igazán meg lehet osztani vele néhány információt.

- A minisztériumukból. Dumbledore rá akarja venni őket, hogy álljanak ki a nyilvánosság elé a betoppant halálfalókkal kapcsolatban.

Rania hátán végigfutott a hideg.

- A halálfalók feltűntek az orosz minisztériumban? Akkor felhasználták a papíromat! És ezt nekem miért nem mondtátok? Mikor volt ez?

Darius segélykérően pillantott Neddára, aki „látod, ezt jól megcsináltad" pillantással a fejét csóválta.

- Hát izé... én azt hittem, tudod... – nyögte Darius.

- Honnan tudtam volna, ha nem mondta senki? – csapta le az eddig marokra szorított kését Rania.

- Nem akartunk felidegesíteni, hisz alig érkeztél vissza – csitította Nedda.

- Elmondaná valaki, mi történt? – nézett rá nyomatékosan Rania, és érezte, hogy a szíve hatalmasakat dobban.

- Tegnap délben három halálfaló tűnt fel az orosz Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban a miniszteri tanácskozás kellős közepén – magyarázta Darius komoran. – Ami annyit jelent, hogy Tudodki amolyan felderítőnek küldte őket előre, hogy kipróbálják a papírt, amit szereztél neki. Az eset nem került nyilvánosságra, és Dumbledore most...

- Szóval a Nagyúr most tudja, hogy a papír csapda volt – szakította félbe Rania, és Neddára meredt. Nem merte megkérdezni.

- Piton már egy napja elment – válaszolta Nedda megadóan a ki nem mondott kérdésre.

Rania rettenetes erőfeszítéssel próbálta palástolni rémületét.

- De... miért? A Nagyúr megöli! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

- Kockáztat. Mint mindig. Le akarták beszélni róla, de nem lehetett – mondta Darius, és hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. – Teljesen fanatikus. Képes volt önszántából odamenni!

- Nem egészen önszántából – rázta a fejét Nedda szomorúan. – Én nem tudom, hogy működik az a szörnyű jegy, de... Te nem éreztél semmit, ugye?

Rania nem is válaszolva felpattant a helyéről, és szinte futva hagyta el a Nagytermet. Darius és Nedda tehetetlenül néztek egymásra.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy az a denevér visszajön – motyogta Darius, és egy hajtásra kiitta a maradék borát. – Különben még ezért is magát fogja hibáztatni.

- Az a legkevesebb – válaszolta Nedda, és Darius szemébe nézett. – Szerintem van valami köztük.

- Ugyan már! – nevetett fel erőltetetten a vőlegénye. – Még hogy Piton egy nővel? Na ne! Jó, én is látom, hogy régóta van ott valami érdeklődés, na de hogy tényleg... az kizárt! – Darius rettentő bizarrnak érezte a gondolatot. Hogy az ő nővére és az érzéketlen, félelmetes Piton! Az nem létezik. Nem létezhet!

- Kívánom, hogy igazad legyen, mert ha nem jön vissza... – Nedda nem fejezte be.

Piton csukott szemmel feküdt a földön az üres szobában, ahová hajították, agya fokozatosan tisztult ki. Tagjaiban ott lüktetett az elmúlt huszonnégy óra minden kínja. Egyedül a szarvaspáfrányból készült bájitala tartotta még benne a lelket. Ha nem veszi be előrelátóan a szokásos esti bájitalával együtt, mielőtt Voldemorthoz jön, valószínűleg már Longbottomék sorsára jutott volna. A bájitaláról persze senki nem tudott, még Dumbledore sem, pedig jó pár hónapja készen volt vele. Afféle fájdalomcsillapító volt, kifejezetten a Cruciatus ellen. Persze fekete mágiával készült. Csakúgy, mint az átkok, melyeket legyőzni volt hivatott. Piton tudta, hogy Dumbledore nem örülne neki, hogy ilyen bájitalokkal foglalkozik. Már amiatt az egyszerű okklumencia főzet miatt is – amit Rania használt a Durmstrangban - úgy pislogott rá, mintha attól tartana, hogy máris visszaváltozott halálfalóvá. Dumbledore néha rémesen egysíkúan tudta nézni a dolgokat. Persze nem neki kell nap mint nap szembenéznie Voldemorttal.

A Sötét Nagyúr most akár meg is ölhette volna. Ezt tudta már akkor is, mikor ide indult, de mégis jött. Ott volt a lehetőség, hogy meg fogja úszni, ki tudja magyarázni, és akkor a Rend nem veszít el minden kapcsolatot a halálfalókkal. Tudta, hogy a Rendben mindenki őrült fanatikusnak tartja, aki nem is ember, inkább valami lélektelen robot, mint amit egyszer Darius Dangor hozott az iskolába, hogy mugliismeret órán megmutassa a diákoknak. Dumbledore még meg is bűvölte neki, hogy működjön a Roxfortban. Az a robot is csak mozgott, tette a dolgát, mikor kikapcsolták, mozdulatlanná dermedt, nem voltak szükségletei, érzelmei, csak energia kellett neki, semmi más.

De Pitont nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla a Rendben. Voldemortot akarta elpusztítani. Azért, amit vele tett, amit belőle csinált. És mivel tisztában volt a saját korlátaival, ezért a céljai elérése érdekében Dumbledore-nak nyújtott segédkezet. Tulajdonképpen kölcsönösen kihasználták egymást. Ő arra használta Dumbledore-t, hogy általa lemoshasson magáról valamennyit a rárakódott mocsokból, és hogy közelebb kerüljön a Sötét Nagyúr iránti bosszúvágya beteljesítéséhez, Dumbledore pedig őt használta fel arra, hogy Voldemort legnagyobb ellenségének szerepében tetszelegve megpróbálja megmenteni a világot a halálfalóktól. Kölcsönösen függtek egymástól, Dumbledore nagyon jól tudta, hogy Piton nélkül az esélyei rögtön töredékükre zsugorodnának, és ő is tudta, hogy az igazgató nélkül nem lenne hogyan törlesztenie a sorsnak és Voldemortnak.

Pitontól távol állt, hogy szívjóságból, hálából, jóindulatból kockáztasson ennyit. Persze, hálás volt Dumbledore-nak akkor, tizenvalahány évvel ezelőtt, mikor segített neki újra lábra állni, de ez a hála önmagában nem lett volna elég újra és újra rávennie magát, hogy szembenézzen a Sötét Nagyúrral. Sokkal inkább számított ez a szolgálat valamiféle vezeklésnek részéről, ezzel maga is tisztában volt. Ezért nem habozott soha egyetlen pillanatig sem, mikor arról volt szó, hogy jöjjön, ha Voldemort hívja. Sőt. Még magának is nehezen vallotta be, de szinte perverz módon örömet is érzett, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért.

Az, amit annak idején tett Dumbledore szolgálatában, nem javított azon, ahogy saját magára tekintett. Hosszú évekig úgy élt utána, mint egy kísértet, az önmaga iránti undor és önutálat az emberi kapcsolatainak még a csíráit is alapjaiban megrohasztotta, lélektelen gépként tette a dolgát, megfőzette a kölykökkel az aktuális, primitívebbnél primitívebb bájitalokat, nem érdekelte semmi és senki. Sok idő eltelt, mire az aprócska fénysugarakat beengedte a sötét pincéje mélyére. Nem volt különösebb oka rá, hogy ezt tegye, egyszerűen csak eljött az idő az életében, mikor újra észrevette, hogy más is van a világban, mint ő meg a végtelen homály. Úgy látszik, agya megelégelte a folytonos sötétséget, és ingerekért kiáltott. Akárhogy is volt, ekkor fedezte fel a melodum muzsikáját, a nyelveket, a bájitalfőzés valódi mélységeit, a világ távoli tájait és a szajhák nyújtotta röpke örömöket. Mindegyik magányos elfoglaltság volt, amelybe nem fért bele senki. Holmi magasztos érzelmek lehetőségét alapból elvetette rég, már azt is abszurdnak érezte volna, hogy vele kapcsolatban ilyesmi felmerüljön.

Amikor azonban Voldemort visszatért, szinte fanatikus vágy ébredt benne, hogy keresztezze útját. Miközben mindig is úgy gondolta, nincs bocsánat arra, ahogyan a Nagyúr mellett élt, amikben közreműködött, most valami egyre űzte, hajtotta, hogy az ellenkező oldal számára is legalább annyit tegyen. Eleinte nem volt ez tudatos vezeklés a múltjáért, csak annyit akart, pusztuljon el az a féreg mindörökké. Semekkora kockázatot nem érzett túlzásnak elvállalni ezért. Azóta persze rájött, hogy ez vezeklés is egyben, önmaga büntetése, emiatt vállalta el összeszorított foggal újra és újra, hogy a halálfalók közé jön, és mostanában kezdi csak sejteni, hogy emellett még bizonyítani is akar a tetteivel. Hogy képes ellensúlyozni a régmúltat, ha meg nem történtté tenni nem is. Önmagának, Dumbledore-nak? Vagy másnak? Idáig már nem ment el a gondolkodásban.

Most pedig ideje lenne visszaindulni a Roxfortba. Ha képes lenne felkelni a földről, ahova két újonc halálfaló dobta. Voldemort figyelmét, hála az égnek, végül elterelte az orosz minisztériumból érkezett embere, és abbahagyta az ő gyötrését. Valószínűleg az utolsó pillanatban. Csak azért nem őt kínozta egész végig, mert az időt meg kellett osztania Malfoy és Keren Dangor között is – ez utóbbi az áruló lánya helyett bűnhődött, miután Piton előadta a történetét. Persze ennyi időn keresztül egy sima, mezei Cruciatus még a Sötét Nagyúr számára is unalmas lett volna, de egy ilyen feladatot továbbadni a többi halálfalónak nem lett volna eredményes. Tőlük hármójuktól tartanak a többiek, és ezt a Nagyúr is tudta. Így inkább a Hallucinus átkot váltogatta a Cruciatussal, és roppant szórakoztatónak találta, ahogy az agyukban keletkezett képek hatására őrjöngve vakaróznak a nem létező hangyák csípéseitől, vagy éppen cikkcakkban rohanva menekülnek körbe-körbe a teremben az utánuk loholó, rémségesnél rémségesebb teremtmények elől. Lucius Malfoy azt is végignézte, ahogy a Nagyúr élve kizsigereli Dracót, a fiát – ez is csak a szőke varázsló fejében játszódott le, de a jelenlévők minden egyes pillanatot nyomon tudtak követni a varázsló kétségbeesett üvöltéséből. Pitont a hideg is kirázta volna, ha nem fekszik már amúgy is jéggé fagyott tagokkal a halálfalók gyűrűjében, és most arra gondolt, újabb előnye van annak, hogy ő nem szeret senkit és semmit. Voldemort tudhatott valamit Dangor érzéseiről – vagy inkább azok hiányáról - a lánya iránt, mert vele nem ismételte meg a mutatványt.

Rania. Legalább a Roxfortban biztonságban van. Többé nem térhet vissza ide, az egyszer biztos. Piton maga tett róla, hogy esélye se legyen rá. Ha nem teszi, Voldemort megöli őt. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége, és nem habozott élni vele. Hisz úgysem akar már ide visszatérni, gondolta még idefelé jövet. És ha meg is fordulna a fejében, nem árt, ha be van zárva előtte az út. Most Voldemort biztosan tudja, hogy Rania elárulta őt, ellenben Pitont és Malfoyt egyszerűen csak a feladatuk hanyag végrehajtásáért és a három halálfaló elvesztéséért büntette.

Piton tudta, hogy nem bírta volna ki ép ésszel a Hallucinus ilyen mértékű hatását, ha nem alkalmaz folyamatos okklumenciát közben, ami rettentően kimerítette, ráadásul teljesen nem volt képes megszűntetni az átok hatását sem. Iszonyatos képeket látott, a negatív érzések teljes skáláját végigélte a rettegéstől kezdve a gyomorforgató undorig, és el sem tudta képzelni, Malfoy meg Dangor vajon mennyire őrülhettek ebbe bele. Nem tudott róla, hogy különösen jó okklumensek lettek volna, bár persze ez nem jelentett semmit.

Piton kinyitotta a szemét, és fókuszálni próbált. A legjobban a szeme világának elvesztésétől rettegett, mert azt semmilyen módon nem lehetett meggyógyítani. Füle újra csengeni kezdett, és erről eszébe jutott az a rettenetesen sok robbanás, amelyet a Nagyúr a füle mellett idézett elő. Akkor bele is szakadt a dobhártyája. Persze rájött, hogy ez is a Hallucinus által keltett érzés volt, de azt a robbanást nem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Nagy nehezen felült és körülnézett. Egy teljesen üres szobában feküdt a padlón. Ujjával csettintett egyet, és mikor érzékelte, hogy a hallásával semmi baj nincs, megkönnyebbült. A törött lába az más kérdés, azt Voldemort akkor törte el, amikor a nem létező rettenet elől menekült a teremben körbe-körbe a Halálfalók nagy örömére. Hirtelen minden eddiginél erősebben érezte a lábába hasító fájdalmat. Valahogy el kell jutnia a Roxfortba. Kínlódva négykézlábra emelkedett, és a kezébe akadt a pálcája. Ez volt az elbocsátó üzenet. Csakhogy innen hoppanálni sem tud, valahogy ki kell jutnia a védővonal szélére. A falig elmászva iszonyú erővel szorította össze a fogát, hogy fel tudjon állni, de a fájdalomtól felordított. Igyekezett a benne lévő gyűlöletre koncentrálni, és a fájdalomnak köszönhetően ez egyáltalán nem esett nehezére.

- Leviteum – zihálta, és a padló felé suhintott a pálcájával, mire elemelkedett a földtől, és a fájdalom enyhülni kezdett. A falnak támasztott fejjel várt egy pillanatig, és igyekezett másra gondolni. Dumbledore-nak ezt sem fogja az orrára kötni. Valószínűleg még ilyen esetben is megengedhetetlennek tartaná, hogy a fekete mágiát használta csak azért, hogy levitációval eljuthasson oda, ahonnan már hoppanálhat. Dumbledore! Elkínzottan felnevetett. Vajon az öregnek ki kellett állnia valaha is ehhez hasonlókat? Nem valószínű.

Végül viszonylag egyenes tartással eljutott a tisztásra, ahonnan hoppanálni szoktak, és mivel késő éjszaka volt már, nem találkozott egy lélekkel sem. Őrökre nem volt szükség, a Nagyúr bízott a védővarázslataiban.

Egy pillanattal később már a Roxfort kapujában találta magát. Még mindig levitálva jutott el az épület bejáratáig, onnan pedig a szobájáig. Az ott posztoló, szemlátomást rá váró házimanóra ráförmedve utasítást adott, hogy senki ne merje zavarni, nincs semmi baja, majd bevágta maga után az ajtót, és az ágyra zuhant. Már arra sem lett volna ereje, hogy a bájitalos szekrényben válogasson, Invitóval hívta magához a legfontosabb főzeteket. Majd holnap reggel ellátja magát rendesen. Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt álomtalan álomba merült volna.

Rania egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt egész éjjel. Mikor éjféltájt Nedda halk kopogására felrántotta az ajtót, és megtudta, hogy Piton biztonságban visszaérkezett és állítólag semmi baja, csak bólintott a hírre, és összegömbölyödve visszafeküdt az ágyába. Legszívesebben saját szemével győződött volna meg róla, hogy Pitonnak tényleg semmi baja nincs, de persze nem mozdult. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nem mondott igazat. Ő ugyan sokat nem élt szerencsére Voldemort közelében, de annyit azért tudott róla, hogy nem bocsátaná meg egy egyszerű ejnyebejnyével, ha tőrbe akarják csalni.

Vajon mit tett volna ővele a Nagyúr, ha a kezei közé kaparintja? Rania összerázkódott és magához ölelte a párnáját. Eszébe jutott az első találkozása Voldemorttal. Azzal a Cruciatusszal azóta is álmodott néha. A Nagyúré sokkal erősebb volt, mint bármelyik, amit azelőtt kapott, pedig már az iskolában is meg kellett átkozniuk egymást, hogy tudják, milyen érzés. Ő ugyan senkit nem tudott megátkozni akkor még, de kapni kapott épp eleget.

Akkor még nem tudta, hogy nemsokára többszörösen is bepótolja a lemaradását... Hirtelen felült az ágyban. Napok óta eszébe sem jutott az apja, a múltja! Egy röpke összeborulás miatt megfeledkezett arról, hogy hová is akart ő tartozni... A térdére támasztotta az állát, és úgy bámult a sötétbe. Röpke összeborulás... Lám, már most is, hogy csak eszébe villant, máris kiesik minden más a fejéből, rögtön véráram gyűlik a hasába, és legszívesebben azonnal rohanna Pitonhoz, hogy tegyék meg újra... Hát micsoda nő lett belőle? Az lenne csak a kegyetlenség a sorstól, ha most válna igazán olyanná, mint az a néhány halálfaló nő, akit ismert. Akiket az ösztöneiken kívül semmi nem érdekel.

Nem. Érezte, hogy nem így van, és ettől még jobban összezavarodott. A Piton iránti vágyát el kell felejtenie úgy, ahogy van. Miért is vágyódna olyasmi után, ami elérhetetlen? Nem akar semmit érezni iránta, ez nyilvánvaló. De nem akarna csak úgy lefeküdni sem vele, ez is biztos. Akkor tehát ki kell vernie a fejéből. Nem, dörömbölt egy hang a fülében. Erre nem lesz képes. A csókja...

Hátrahanyatlott a párnán, és néhány röpke pillanatig újra átélte, ahogy vadul csókolják egymást a fa alatt. Milyen jó lenne, ha újra érezhetné... de ez képtelenség. A férfinak egész biztos eszébe sem jut ilyesmi. Hogy pont őt, egy halálfalót... volt halálfalót... A Sors nem fog ilyen ajándékot adni neki, gondolta, és szinte elzsibbadtak a tagjai a rémülettől. Miért is érdemelne ő meg akár tizedannyi örömet, mint például Nedda? Amit tett, amiben a halálfalóknak segédkezni akart, azt nem lehet ilyen könnyen elfelejteni, kitörölni, sőt, az sem lenne túlzott büntetés az élettől, ha többé semmilyen öröm nem érhetné. Halványan sejtette ugyan, hogy most meg átesett a ló túlsó oldalára, de a lelkében lévő fekete folt egyre nőtt és nőtt, mígnem teljesen elnyelte az utolsó józan gondolatát is. Hirtelen eluralkodott rajta a vágy, hogy véget vessen ennek az egésznek, hogy egyszerűen csak kiugorjon az ablakon, és kész. Az ablak felé nézett, de ott hirtelen embereket látott. Vérző, meggyalázott muglikat, akik mind kaján mosollyal mutatták neki, hogy erre aztán nem vezet út. Rettegve szorította össze a szemét, de a képek nem tűntek el, és végül csak a siróka utolsó cseppjei segítségével nyugodott meg annyira, hogy az éjszaka hátralévő részét ne egész testében remegve kelljen töltenie.

Már vakító világosság volt a szobában, mikor nagy nehezen magához tért. Reggel felé sikerült elszenderednie, de ebben a félkába állapotában minden egyes másodpercben Pitonról álmodott. Aztán erőteljes kopogást hallott az ajtaján, és a szíve őrülten dobogni kezdett. Ez biztosan ő, gondolta azonnal, és elszorult a torka.

- Nedda vagyok, ébren vagy? – kérdezte egy hang kívülről, és Rania behunyta a szemét. Nevetséges, hogy is juthatott egyáltalán eszébe?

- Igen – mondta halkan, mikor újra kopogtak, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Jó reggelt – mosolygott rá Nedda. – Ma eljössz velünk kirándulni!

- Micsoda? – pislogott Rania a parancsra.

- Születésnapom van – világosította fel a lány. – És ezt mindannyian odakint fogjuk tölteni. Nekem is elegem van már abból, hogy itt rostokoljak, és szerintem neked is. Úgyhogy elmegyünk csatangolni! Most már szabad neked is.

Rania csak bámult rá. Nem volt biztos benne, mit gondoljon a tervről.

- Kik mennek? – kérdezte, hogy húzza az időt.

- Hát Darius meg én, Tonks, meg Remus – sorolta Nedda, majd összehúzott szemmel rábámult. – Most mi van?

- Nem biztos, hogy Lupinnal akarok tölteni egy egész napot – mormogta Rania kényelmetlenül. Képtelen volt levetkőzni a viszolygását Tonks rongyos szerelmével kapcsolatban, de önmaga számára is meglepő mód egész jól megtanulta ezt leplezni. Ha egyszer nekik ez ennyire fontos... Nedda előtt azonban úgy érezte, nem kell folyton alakoskodnia ebben az ügyben. Sőt, jobb az őszinteség.

- Mikor hagyod már abba ezt a hülyeséget? – forgatta a szemét Nedda. – Remus nem harap, ugyanolyan ember, mint te! – Eközben a szekrényéhez lépett és elborzadva hőkölt hátra.

- Ez mi? – mutatott vádlón a szekrény aljába dobált vadonatúj ruhák halmazára. – Ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy...? Ne csináld már, akkor minek akartál mindenáron vásárolni menni? – Nedda ezt már nem bírta követni. Rania néha elképesztő tud lenni, gondolta, és ezt az ilyen pillanatokban már fárasztónak találta. - Na jó. Vedd fel ezt... meg ezt... – Azzal habozás nélkül kikapkodott pár ruhadarabot a gyűrött kupacból, és egy pálcasuhintással simára varázsolta őket. Rania zavart fejrázására csípőre tett kézzel állt meg előtte. – _Nekem_ van szülinapom, és én azt szeretném, ha ezeket felvennéd. És kapsz egy kis Mascarust is. Na, kérlek... – nézett rá hirtelen könyörgően fekete szemeivel, és Rania megadóan bólintott.

- A könyvtárba akartam menni, de...

- Minek? – bámult rá Nedda, majd mosoly derengett fel az arcán. – Azért...

- Nem fontos – szakította félbe Rania gyorsan. – Mindjárt kész leszek.

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, és húsz perc múlva úgy nézett a tükörképére, mintha egy idegent látna. Nedda kedvtelve nézegette.

- Szuperül nézel ki! Ha ebben meglát... meglátnak a többiek, elájulnak!

Rania érezte, hogy elvörösödik az elharapott szó hallatán.

- És a hajad is sokkal jobb így, mint szanaszét, miért nem variálod néha? – folytatta Nedda.

- Naaaa – hessegette el a kezét Rania, mikor a lány elkezdett néhány tincset kihúzkodni a rafináltan feltekert hajából. – Ne már, nem nekem van szülinapom – nevetett kényszeredetten. Nem tudta, mit gondoljon a tükörből rá néző nőről. Időtlen idők óta nem látta magát másban, mint a vendégszobai szekrény jellegtelen ruháiban, smink nélkül. Annak ott szemben mintha nagyobb szeme lett volna, mint neki, és ebben a fura szabású öltözékben szinte rácsodálkozott, hogy tetszik neki a látvány. Bizonytalanul nézett Neddára. Végül is most az ő kedvéért öltözött ki, nem máséért, úgyhogy...

- Darius már vár, és még reggeliznünk is kell. Gyere! – húzta maga után a lány. A következő folyosón aztán lelassított, mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Rania nem fog visszafutni a szobájába. – Szerintem... -

Hirtelen valahova a folyosó vége felé nézett. Rania lába megroggyant, mikor meglátta a lány elcsöndesedésének okát. A folyosó végéből Piton közeledett feléjük. Láthatóan teljesen gondolataiba merült, és arcáról, mozgásából nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nehéz éjszaka áll mögötte. Raniának hirtelen eszelős ingere támadt, hogy elfusson, még mielőtt a férfi észreveszi. Piton azonban ekkor már egészen közel ért, felnézett és egy pillanattal később rájött, ki áll előtte. Önkéntelenül végigmérte Raniát, aki mereven elnézett valahová Piton feje mellett. Nem akarta látni a gúnyt az arcán, nem akarta érezni, milyen szokatlanul fest. Így aztán azt sem vette észre, amikor Piton tekintete megállapodott az arcán. A férfi összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte. Rania furcsán idegenül nézett ki. Feltűzött haja, és a ruhája széles, csónaknyakú kivágása szinte a válláig látni engedte a nyakát, és Pitonnak újra eszébe jutott az a pár perc, amikor arcát eszeveszetten fúrta ebbe a vállgödörbe, ami most hirtelen itt fehérlik előtte.

Rania nem bírta tovább, rá kellett néznie. Tekintetük egy másodpercre összekapcsolódott, és hirtelen tudta, hogy Pitonnak ugyanúgy az együtt töltött észvesztő percek jutottak eszébe, mint ahogy neki is.

- Darius! – kiáltotta hirtelen Nedda, és eliramodott a folyosó vége felé. Persze nem volt ott egy lélek sem.

Piton közben újra felöltötte legközönyösebb arcát. Végül is kinőtt már abból a korból, hogy ha meglát egy nőből egy nagyobb bőrfelületet, máris száguldjon a vére! Márpedig most sokkal fontosabb dolga is van ennél, a Nagyúr átkainak utóhatásait még mindig nem sikerült mind közömbösítenie, bár az erejét már visszanyerte...

- Neddának van szülinapja, és... – szólalt meg Rania, és meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy normális hangon tudja folytatni. Valamiért úgy érezte, magyarázkodnia kell. – Dublinba megyünk... – Zavartan végigpillantott magán, aztán hirtelen támadt daccal Pitonra nézett. Ha kineveti, hát kineveti, azért sem fog a fal mellé lapulva közlekedni az iskolában. A férfi arcán azonban nyomát sem látta gúnynak vagy lenézésnek. Újra elvörösödött, ahogy a fekete szemek megint végigsiklottak rajta. Iszonyú zavarban volt, és nem tudta volna megmondani, miért. Talán azért a homályos érzésért, hogy Pitonnak kedvére való, amit lát? Vagy csak olyan nagyon szeretné, ha így lenne? Legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát. Úgy viselkedik, mint egy szűzlány, akit még soha nem nézett meg egy férfi sem! Pedig láttak belőle ennél többet is... Csakhogy akkor nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla.

Tépelődését egy rémisztő látvány szakította félbe. A férfi arcán hirtelen nyílt seb tűnt fel, amiből folyni kezdett a vér. Piton láthatóan nem vette észre, de Rania a hirtelen ijedtségtől azt sem tudta, mit tesz. Gondolkodás nélkül előrántott egy zsebkendőt, és odalépve a sebre szorította. Csak egy másodperccel később jutott eszébe egyáltalán körülnézni, hogy ki támadta meg őket. Mivel egy lelket sem látott sehol, összezavarodva nézett fel Pitonra, aki viszont őt nézte megfejthetetlen tekintettel.

- Pálcája nincs? – kérdezte a férfi furcsán érdes hangon, és a zsebkendő után nyúlt gondosan vigyázva, hogy ne érjen a nő kezéhez. Ez a húsz centi távolság kettőjük között zavaróan kevés volt.

Rania úgy lépett hátra, mint akit darázs csípett meg. Megint hülyét csinált magából; zsebkendővel itatgatja a vért Piton arcáról, mint valami mugli szappanoperában!

- Mi történt? – kérdezte gyorsan, hogy elterelje a saját és a férfi figyelmét az árulkodó gesztusról.

A bájitaltan tanár nem felelt. Apró üveget húzott elő a zsebéből, és a tartalmát Rania zsebkendőjére öntve újra a vérző sebhez emelte a kezét. Mivel a nő még mindig látható aggodalommal fürkészte, muszáj volt válaszolnia.

- A Sötét Nagyúr megajándékozott egy Sangrante átokkal1 – rántotta meg a vállát. Mivel Rania továbbra is értetlenül nézett rá, folytatta. – Vérző sebeket hasít a testen a legváratlanabb pillanatban. Ő találta ki egyébként, így nincs hivatalos ellenszere sem. Vagyis mondhatnám, továbbfejlesztette... – mélázott el egy pillanatra.

- És ez a... – intett Rania a zsebkendő felé tétován. Nem értette, hogy képes Piton az átokról úgy beszélni, mintha valami érdekesség lenne egy katalógusban.

- Fájdalomcsillapító és sebforrasztó – felelte tárgyilagosan Piton. – Okos átok ez. A fájdalom egyre csak erősödne, és az áldozat egy nap után elvérezne vagy belehalna a fájdalomba, ha nem lenne ez a főzet. De az átkot magát nem semlegesíti.

Rania nem is kérdezte, vajon a férfi saját készítménye-e az a bizonyos főzet. Ehelyett szorongva így szólt:

- Mi történt a Sötét Nagyúrnál? – Ahogy kimondta, már meg is bánta. Piton egész biztos nem neki fog mesélni... Meglepő mód a férfi mégis válaszolt, bár előtte mintha tétovázott volna.

- Megbüntette Malfoyt és engem, amiért nem ellenőriztük a papírt, amit... magától kaptunk.

Raniának beletelt pár másodpercben, mire felfogta, amit hallott. Most már egy cseppet sem csodálkozott, hogy Piton válaszra méltatta a kérdését.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy rám kente az egészet? – kérdezte.

- Miért? – fonta provokatívan karba a kezét a férfi. – Nem maga hozta az írást?

- Ne tettesse hülyének magát – fortyant fel Rania kiérdemelve egy szemöldökfelhúzást a bájitaltan tanártól. – Azt tettem, amit maga kitervelt!

- Eszerint félreértettem, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy maga még vissza akar menni a Nagyúrhoz – mondta Piton maró gúnnyal. – Én viszont igen. Úgyhogy bocsássa meg, hogy nem ölettem meg magam vele!

Még egyszer végigmérte Raniát, immár szándékosan provokatív pillantással, és nagy léptekkel folytatta útját az igazgatói iroda felé.

Piton letette a melodumot és a fürdőszobába ment. A tükörbe nézve most még a szokásosnál is nyúzottabbnak találta magát. Nem csoda, Dumbledore-nak csak délutánra sikerült semlegesítenie a Sangrantét, miután órákig ezen dolgoztak, most pedig már mindjárt éjfél volt. Talán hamarabb is elkészültek volna vele, ha ő jobban tud koncentrálni. Csakhogy valamiért állandóan elkalandozott a figyelme. Az is előfordult, hogy nem is hallotta, mit mondott neki Dumbledore. Aztán kitisztult a kép, és rájött, hogy a szeme előtt kavargó női karok, lábak, szájak, a fülében visszhangzó sóhajok mind-mind Raniához tartoznak. Napok óta, vagyis inkább az erdőben történtek óta nem bírt megszabadulni a képektől, de a ma reggeli találkozás, úgy tűnt, végleg felszította a gondosan elfojtott vágyait.

Újra érezni akarta azt, amit akkor a fa alatt. Rettentően csodálkozott magán. Hisz ez csak egy test volt, olyan, mint a többi, ugyan mi különös lenne benne? Sőt, gondolta kegyetlen mosollyal, látott ő már jobbakat is. Kicsit több hússal. Bár az a ruha, ami ma reggel rajta volt… Legközelebb valami gömbölyítő bájitalt fog adni neki, érdekes lesz látni, hogy fogadja!

De akkor miért mászik az agyába percenként mégis az ő testének képe? Halkan szitkozódott. Egy magyarázat lehetséges csak: túl régen volt már Madam Schlitz házában. Egészen pontosan már nem is emlékezett rá. Pedig általában néhány hetente üzen a jóindulatú, lilába hajló hajú hölgynek, aki azonnal tudja, melyik lány lesz a legjobb neki aznap. Dumbledore túlságosan lekötötte feladatokkal, hogy már eszébe sem jutnak a szükségletei. Holnap üzen is Schlitznek, döntötte el. Akkor majd nem fog állandóan Raniáról fantáziálni, mint egy tizenéves. Nem hiányzik neki, hogy valaki – pláne ő - észrevegye és nevetségessé tegye!

A döntéstől megnyugodva állt be a zuhany alá, és hosszan folyatta magára a vizet. A megoldás ekkor úgy csapott belé, mint a villám. Minek menne Madam Schlitzhez, ha egyszer Rania itt van? Ez is egy ugyanolyan test, mint a többi, nem igaz? Egyszerűen használatba veszi. Rania vonzó nő, mindene megfelelő, sőt... Az előbbi gondolatait a gömbölyítőről már el is felejtette. Mikor a szeme elé kúszó képektől újra felforrt a vére, döntött. Kilépett a zuhany alól és villámgyorsan megszárítkozott. Egyszerűen elveszi, ami kell neki, és akkor megszűnnek végre ezek az átkozott, zavarba ejtő képek, nem fog többé az erdőben történt afférról fantáziálni, nem fog azon merengeni, hogyan ismételhetnék meg... Kihívóan, egyszersmind elégetten nézett tükörképe szemébe. Ha egyszer örömmel fogadta a közeledését, biztos, hogy másodszor is kész lesz rá, elvégre csak egy könnyű nő, aki biztos ugyanúgy ki van éhezve a férfitársaságra...Hát persze, be van zárva ide, nyilván nem szokott hozzá az ilyen elvonókúrákhoz, ezért válaszolt olyan vad hévvel a közeledésére... Remek, legalább segíthetnek egymáson.Minden teljesen logikus, gondolta elégedetten Piton már a folyosón. Rania ajtaja elé érve először elvégzett egy gyors azonosító bűbájt, és mikor látta, hogy a nő egyedül van, határozottan bekopogott.

Rania mély álomból ébredt. A mai nap alaposan kifárasztotta. Nedda szülinapi kirándulása Dublinba remekül sikerült, számtalan pubot végigjártak, megnéztek két galériát, kifosztották az üzleteket, mert Dublinban minden olcsóbb volt, mint az Abszol úton. Időtlen idők óta nem nevetett ennyit, Lupin jelenléte sem feszélyezte annyira, mint gondolta, és hetekre elegendő energiát gyűjtött magába, de a teste mégis hamar megrázta a figyelmeztető csengőt. Mivel előző este sem aludt, és mivel következő nap feltett szándéka volt a könyvtárban belenézni néhány tankönyvbe - csak úgy kíváncsiságból -, úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a Roxfortba egyedül. A többiek nekieredtek az éjszakának, de ő egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nem ment velük. A szobájába érve épp csak beszaladt a fürdőszobába, hogy aztán az ágyba zuhanhasson. Öt perc múlva már aludt is.

A kopogtatásra hirtelen riadt fel. Egészen tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy egy másodperccel korábban agysejtjei még azt mondták neki, hogy az erdőben van és Pitont öleli, most meg itt van a szobában, egyedül... A képek annyira valóságosak voltak, hogy másodpercekig zavarodottan nézett körbe a férfit keresve. A kopogtatás ekkor megismétlődött, és ettől végképp magához tért. Magára kapta a köpenyét és az ajtóhoz szaladt. Csak mikor már nyitotta ki, jutott eszébe, hogy meg kellett volna kérdeznie, ki az... A látogatót felismerve a lélegzete is elállt, az álmosság egy pillanat alatt kirepült a szeméből. Piton állt az ajtóban, és bár arca árnyékban volt, Rania szinte a bőrén érezte a tekintetét. Eszébe jutott, hogy késő éjszaka lehet, és a gondolattól hőhullám tört rá. Nem mert megszólalni sem, keze önkéntelenül nyitotta szélesebbre az ajtót, így a halovány fényben végre meglátta a férfi arcát. A máskor kifejezéstelen vonások szinte vibráltak a visszafojtott energiától, miközben a fekete szemek az arcát pásztázták. Rania képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét a férfi szeméről. Az iménti álom után lángoló érzékei újult erővel lobbantak fel, ahogy az álomkép hirtelen a semmiből itt termett az ajtajában, és a váratlan egybeeséstől szinte megbénult. Biztos volt benne, hogy még a kastély túloldalán is hallják a szívverését. Piton tekintete ekkor az övébe kapcsolódott, és Rania szinte transzban érezte, hagyta, hogy a láthatatlan ujjak egy másodpercre végigsimítsák szikrázó agysejtjeit. Még fel sem fogta, mi történt, a férfi már beljebb lépett a szobába, és Rania az ajtó csukódását fényévnyi távolságból hallva veszett el a csókjában.

Fél óra múlva Rania újra egyedül feküdt az ágyában, és zsibbadó testtel a plafont nézte. Egyetlen szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, ő mégis mámorosan boldognak érezte magát. Agya kivetett magából minden olyan gondolatot, amely azt súgta, hogy Piton nem bánt vele éppen finoman, figyelmesnek pedig végképp nem lehetett volna nevezni: olyan volt, mintha valami dühös kétségbeesés hajtaná minden mozdulatát, és mintha egyedül lenne az ágyban, nem pedig ketten lennének. Raniát mindez azonban e pillanatban cseppet sem érdekelte. Teste jólesően sajgott az imént átéltektől, és boldog mosollyal aludt el semmi másra nem gondolva, mint hogy Piton eljött hozzá, őt akarta, mégis kell neki. Ő, Rania.

1 Korali banya szellemi tulajdona, köszönet érte!

17


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet**

- Hahó, ébresztő! – kiabálta Darius Rania fülébe, és megrázta a vállát.

- Ööö... – nyögte a nővére és elkínzottan ránézett. – Hagyjuk abba, ezt nem lehet kibírni!

- Ez nem így megy – közölte Darius rosszallóan. – És te választottad. Mondtam, hogy rémes!

- Mert érdekelt. Azt nem mondtad, hogy Enigma prof egy szadista! Cryptex sokkal jobb volt. – Rania lemondóan becsukta a könyvet és felállt. – Hülyeség volt ebbe belekezdeni. Megmondom Dumblinak, hogy meggondoltam magam.

- Dumbledore! Ne beszélj róla úgy, mintha egy durcás tízéves lennél, csak mert nem borult a nyakadba örömében! – csattant fel Darius. Ő mélyen tisztelte és szerette az igazgatót, és nagyon irritálta, amikor a nővére direkt tiszteletlenül beszélt róla.

Rania gyűlölködve nézett rá, de nem szólt semmit. Tudta, hogy Dariusnak valahol igaza van. Alig három hete történt, hogy Dumbledore hunyorogva végigmérte az igazgatói irodában, és ő abban a pillanatban megbánta a döntését. Az igazgató derűs kék szemének pillantása hihetetlenül felbőszítette.

- Szóval nem engedélyezi? – kérdezte kihívóan.

- Dehogyisnem – felelte jóindulatúan Dumbledore. – Csak azon tűnődtem, minek köszönhető a feltámadt lelkesedése. Aminek egyébként őszintén örülök.

Rania úgy érezte, bármit mond, azzal csak hülyét csinál magából. Hosszú csönd után közönyös hangon szólalt meg.

- Meg akarom próbálni. Aztán ha nem megy, nem megy.

- Okos döntés – bólintott az igazgató. – Akkor nézzük az aktáját! – Egy pálcasuhintására feltűnt előtte Rania régi roxfortos aktája. – Sötét varázslatok kivédése, hm... – Szemüvege fölött vizsgálódva nézett Raniára, majd bólintott. – Rendben. Átváltoztatástan. Minervának nem lesz ellene kifogása. Legendás lények gondozása... Hagrid felől nem aggódom...

- Köszönöm, ezt kihagynám – vágott közbe Rania faarccal.

- Felteszem, Hagrid ellen van kifogása, mert egyébként kiválót ért el a tantárgyban. Pedig őfelőle vagyok a legbiztosabb, hogy szívesen felkészítené magántanáraként.

Rania nem válaszolt, csak megrántotta a vállát. Nem igazán vonzotta a kilátás, hogy Hagrid társaságában szerencsétlenkedjen hetente kétszer. De azt is tudta, hogy ha ezt például Dariusnak megmondja, megkapja a magáét. Úgyhogy a félemberek iránti viszolygását általában közönnyel palástolta, és megpróbálta minél távolabb tartani magát tőlük. Végül is nincs megszabva, hogy hány tárgyból kell RAVASZ-t tenni, nem igaz?

Dumbledore, miután nem kapott választ, kissé távolságtartóbban folytatta.

- Rúnatan, gyógynövénytan szerintem rendben lesz. Megbeszélem a kollégákkal. Más egyéb, amit meg szeretne próbálni? Bűbájtan, bájitaltan esetleg?

Rania elképzelte magát, ahogy bájitaltan órán már az első alkalommal belefullad a saját üstjébe, és hevesen megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, ez a négy bőven elég lesz.

Dumbledore, ígéretéhez híven elintézte, hogy Enigma, McGalagony és Bimba professzorok hetente kétszer foglalkozzanak Raniával, Umbridge azonban mereven elzárkózott attól, hogy magántanulókra pazarolja az idejét. Azóta persze Rania áldotta az összes szellemet, hogy megóvta a némbertől, akinek rövid idő alatt iszonyatos hírneve lett az iskolában. Ráadásul huzamosabb időt tölve Raniával előbb-utóbb rájött volna, honnan jön a nő, és annak beláthatatlan következményei lehettek volna – a kockázat persze így is fennállt.

A tandíjra Darius vett fel nagyobb összegű kölcsönt a Gringottsban, és Rania kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy más megoldás nincs. Arról szó sem lehetett, hogy ösztöndíjat kapjon. Hogy miből fogja ezt neki visszafizetni, egyáltalán mikor lesz bármennyi pénze is, hogy kölcsönöket törleszthessen, arról fogalma sem volt, de ezzel igyekezett nem törődni. A tanév kezdetekor eldöntötte, hogy nem rágódik a jövőn. A Roxfortban akart maradni, és ehhez a legegyszerűbb út a diákstátusz volt. Meg a leghasznosabb is. Sőt, még büszke is volt rá, hogy elhatározta magát, most döbbent csak rá, hogy mennyire nyomasztotta őt az itteniek között, hogy olyan alacsony végzettségű. Így az első magánórákon még némi izgatott lelkesedést is érzett.

Hamar rájött azonban, hogy a hetedév korántsem sétagalopp. Emellett a három professzor ugyan vérbeli profi volt, és arcuk egyetlen rezdülésén sem látszott, hogy bármi problémájuk van a ténnyel, hogy Raniát tanítaniuk kell – onnantól kezdve, hogy a diákjuk lett, ő is egy lett a többiből -, de ő érezte, hogy a lelkesedés egyáltalán nem veti szét őket. A tanári kar többi tagjával igyekezett nem foglalkozni, pedig Trelawney egyszer sem mulasztotta el, hogy sejtelmes megjegyzéseket tegyen rá a jelenlétében, és voltak más tanárok is, akik nem igazán próbálták megvető arckifejezésüket leplezni, ha találkoztak. Az volt csak a szerencse, hogy a tanári kar minden tagja egyforma igyekezettel tért ki Umbridge útjából, és Darius kizártnak tartotta, hogy bármelyikük is a némberhez rohanjon csak azért, hogy felhívja a figyelmét Raniára.

A nő legnehezebben a rúnatannal boldogult. Annak idején egész könnyen ment neki, szeretett elbíbelődni, elmerülni az első ránézésre értelmetlen krixkraxok tengerében, de amit Enigma professzor követelt tőle, az kikészítette. Pedig az öreg jó kedélyű, vidám ember volt egyébként, számtalanszor volt a Nagyterem az ő nevetésétől hangos, de a tantárgyában nem ismert irgalmat. Rania többet szenvedett ezzel az egy tárggyal, mint a másik hárommal együttvéve.

- Hát elég nehezen tudok neked úgy segíteni, hogy én nem is voltam rúnatanos hetedévben. – Rania felrezzent Darius hangjára. – Ha esetleg hallgattál volna ránk, akiknek van némi fogalmunk a RAVASZról...

- Jaj, hát most már mindegy, nem? – vágta rá Rania, és egy csokibékát dobott Darius felé. A sajátját lassan bontogatva figyelte öccsét, aki a békát minden érdeklődés nélkül ejtette az ölébe, mire az boldogan vartyogva a padlóra ugrott. – Na, mondjad – húzta el a száját, bár tudta, mit fog hallani.

- Sokkal könnyebb dolgod lett volna, ha bevállalod a legendás lények gondozását. Hagrid olyan boldog volt, amikor megírtuk neki, hogy megpróbálkozol a tanulással, szerintem biztos volt benne, hogy járni fogsz hozzá...

- Darius, most őszintén, ezt nem gondolhatta komolyan! – húzta fel a szemöldökét Rania, bár egy kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát.

- Miért ne gondolta volna? – nézett rá az öccse a fejét csóválva. – Tudja, hogy szereted az ő imádottjait, van hozzájuk érzéked, sőt azt is tudja, hogy annak idején jártál arra az órára. – Hosszú csönd után reménytelen arccal folytatta. – Persze nyilvánvaló, hogy miért nem vetted fel a tárgyat. Én azt hittem, megszabadultál már ezektől az agyalágyult előítéletektől.

- Ez nem... Á, hagyjuk már ezt, inkább mesélj az új kurzusodról, hogy megy? – váltott gyorsan témát Rania bízva benne, hogy Dariust most is, mint mindig, elragadja majd annyira a hév, hogy megfeledkezzen minden másról.

- Fantasztikusan – felelte lelkesen Darius, és Rania elmosolyodott. – Én nem értem, miért nem gondoltak itt erre korábban. Szerencsétlen mugli származásúak mit szenvedhettek itt, amíg mindenre maguktól rájöttek, hogy lett volna már elég nekik az a pár hét az új tankönyveikkel, hogy rájöjjenek mindenre? – Darius egészen tűzbe jött. – Most gondold el, mekkora hátrány egy gyerekközösségben, ha fogalmad sincs, mi az a házimanó, mi az a varázslósakk és mi az a kviddics! Így meg van ez az öt gyerek a csoportomban, szépen végigmegyünk mindenen, halál lelkesek, csak ámulnak és bámulnak! Tudod, milyen jó őket látni? – Darius csillogó szemmel nézett rá, és Rania tudta, hogy az öccse valóban boldog, hogy taníthatja őket. Irigyelte ezért. – Dumbledore most próbálja előrelendíteni a minisztériumnál az új tantervem engedélyeztetését is, tudod, mondtam, hogy ki akarom bővíteni a mugliismeretet, mert elképesztően műveletlenek a gyerekek a mugli irodalomban és történelemben! Szerintem pedig nagyon is fontos tudniuk, hogy Grindelwald uralma alatt a mugliknál világháború volt! És a Shakespeare nevű írójuk a középkorban, tudod, milyen... Na jó – nevette el magát Darius. – Abbahagytam, nem kell így vigyorogni!

- Nem, nem – mosolygott Rania. – Örülök, hogy örülsz! Az utóbbi időben tisztára röpködsz!

- Te is megváltoztál – nézett rá hirtelen Darius vizsgálódva. – Már akartam mondani, hogy valahogy olyan... nem is tudom, milyen lettél. Tök jól nézel ki! Ezek a ruhák, meg minden...

- Köszi – nevetett zavartan Rania. – De szerintem csak azért tűnt fel, mert előtte itt a szobám szekrényéből kapkodtam magamra mindenfélét találomra. De otthon azért nem mackónadrágban töltöttem az elmúlt tíz évet!

Egy pillanatnyi csönd támadt, ahogy mindkettőjüknek eszébe jutott, hol is töltötte Rania azt a tíz évet. Végül Darius szólalt meg sietve.

- Nem csak a ruhákra gondoltam. A... kisugárzásod, igen, az lett más.

- Merlinre, agyadra ment a rúnatan! – vörösödött el Rania és felpattant. - Szerintem hagyjuk abba mára, mert leragad a szemem. Ezt ma már ki van zárva, hogy lefordítsam, majd holnap! És különben sem hal bele Enigma, ha egyszer nincs kész a leckém!

- Nanana – nézett rá jelentőségteljesen Darius, és Rania magában elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy öccse megint úgy vált témát, ahogy azt sugallja neki. – Egy magántanuló nem veheti lazábban a dolgot, mint a többiek, sőt. A házi feladatot meg kell csinálni, azért van.

- Igenis, tanárbácsi – mosolygott Rania, és az ajtóhoz lépett. – Jó éjszakát!

Darius egy hosszú pillanatig rámeredt, majd fejét csóválva kilépett a szobából.

Rania megkönnyebbülten ült vissza a fotelba. Nem akarta, hogy Darius tovább boncolgassa az ő „kisugárzásának" változását. Saját maga számára sem volt újdonság ez a változás, hisz a szobában több tükör is volt. A változás oka pedig még inkább nyilvánvaló volt.

Felugrott és a fürdőszobába sietett. Hátha ma... Lehet, hogy ma meglátogatja a változás oka... Haját néhány gyors mozdulattal feltűzte úgy, hogy néhány tincs az arca körül maradjon. Úgy vette észre, ez kifejezetten a kedvére való... Megborzongott a gondolatra, hogyan szokta azt a bizonyos férfiszájat a fülén, nyakán, hátán érezni, és elemi erővel támadt rá a férfi hiánya. Már vagy három nap eltelt a legutolsó látogatása óta, és ijedten döbbent rá, hogy az utóbbi pár hét alatt mennyire a lételemévé váltak a találkozásaik.

Jó néhány hete járt már be hozzá Piton, de mintha az örökkévalóság telt volna el azóta, hogy első alkalommal kopogtatott be a szobájába, és ő szinte a karjaiba omlott. A férfi azóta teljesen kiszámíthatatlanul, a legváratlanabb pillanatokban jelent meg az ajtajában, nemegyszer akkor, amikor ő már aludt. A fekete szemek pillantásától azonban, bármennyire is fáradt volt egy perccel korábban, azonnal kiröppent az álom a szeméből. Piton sosem kérdezte, mi a véleménye az alkalmankénti látogatásairól, és ő sem kérdezte a férfit, miért jár be hozzá. Egyszerűen ki akarta élvezni az együtt töltött röpke órák mámorát úgy, ahogy vannak, zavartalanul, ösztönösen. A férfi soha nem maradt egy óránál tovább, és bár Rania néha elábrándozott azon, vajon milyen lenne mellette ébredni, inkább a nyelvét harapta volna le, mint hogy megkérje Pitont, aludjon vele. A kapcsolatuk nem erről szólt.

A bájitaltan tanár első látogatása után még napokig álmodozott arról, hogy a férfinak mégis jelent valamit. Biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonban nem múlt el nyomtalanul az erdőbéli extázis, amelyet együtt éltek át a Durmstrang-akció után, és a férfi megjelenése a hálószobája ajtajában pár nappal később annyira elvarázsolta, hogy napokig másra sem bírt gondolni, mint arra, hogy Piton ugyanúgy érez iránta, mint ő a férfi iránt. Ami ugyan persze csak fellángolás, de az legalább ugyanolyan.

Aztán meg kellett tapasztalnia, milyen az, amikor a férfi valakit levegőnek néz. Rania remélte, hogy találnak lehetőséget arra, hogy beszéljenek a történtekről, aztán már csak annyit kért a sorstól, legalább a tekintetük találkozzon, hogy ő kiolvashasson valamit a férfi szeméből, de még erre sem nyílt alkalom. Piton következetesen került mindenféle szem- és egyéb kontaktust, Rania pedig három nappal később már olyan nyomorultul érezte magát, hogy legszívesebben világgá ment volna. Eleinte ugyan még felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy Pitont hirtelen sarokba szorítva felteszi neki a kérdést, miszerint „most akkor mi van?", de az idő előrehaladtával párhuzamosan csökkent az eltökéltsége is. Tisztában volt vele, hogy fél attól, amit esetleg a férfi mondhat. És nem tudta azt sem, mi lenne erre a kérdésre saját maga számára a válasza.

Aztán a negyedik napon Piton hirtelen újra ott állt az ajtajában, és Rania annyira meglepődött, hogy az előtte ezerszer elképzelt, gondolatban számtalanszor eljátszott jégkirálynő szerep tökéletesen kiment a fejéből, és ugyanúgy adta át magát a férfi vad vágyának, mint pár nappal korábban. Minden sértettsége, ellenállása úgy olvadt szét, akár a vaj a tűző napon, ahogy Piton féktelenül birtokba vette a testét. Raniát egyszerűen elsöpörte a férfi szenvedélye, és azóta is, minden egyes alkalommal úgy érezte, a mennyországban jár.

A másnapok, harmadnapok azonban már korántsem voltak ennyire mámorosak. Ilyenkor már azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Piton nem éppen egy figyelmes szerető. Nem egyszer okozott fájdalmat, nem szándékosan, hanem egyszerűen figyelmetlenségből, vagy ki tudja, miért, és Raniának gyakran kellett a férfit visszafognia, amikor az túl sietve akarta magáévá tenni. A nő egy idő után rájött, hogy Pitonnak minden valószínűség szerint egyszerűen fogalma sincs, hogy mik egy nő igényei, és letaglózta a felismerés, hogy a férfi egyrészt mennyire önző, másrészt micsoda szeretői lehettek eddig, hogy ennyire nem képes – vagy nem akar? - partnerként tekinteni rá. A saját partnereire sem volt éppen büszke, de azért volt köztük olyan, aki féltékenyen őrizte a jó szerető hírnevét, és mindent megtett azért, hogy őbenne is ez a kép alakuljon ki róla.

És mégis, legyen bár Lucius Malfoy ezerszer tapasztaltabb szerető, semmiért nem cserélte volna el azt az időt, amit Perselus Piton karjaiban tölthetett. Ilyenkor úgy érezte, soha többé nem akar senki máshoz ennyire közel kerülni, mint őhozzá, és a lelkében lobogó örömtűz elhalványított minden kétséget, hogy mit is akarna valójában. Eleinte fenntartás nélkül fogadott el mindent, amit a férfi késznek látszott adni, és csak a sokadik alkalommal tudott annyira megkapaszkodni a lelkében lobogó lángokban, melyet a férfi puszta jelenléte és ölelése kiváltott, hogy finoman irányítani próbálja Pitont. Rettegett attól, hogy a férfi nem lesz vevő rá, hogy egyszerűen csak annyira uralni akarja a helyzetet, hogy valóban egyedül van abban az ágyban. De Piton egy végtelenül hosszú pillantás után, melybe beleveszve Rania mintha évszázadokat látott volna leperegni, engedte, hogy a nő átvegye az irányítást. A következő találkozásukkor meg is lett ennek a böjtje, mert Piton minden addiginál gyorsabban és durvábban tette magáévá, szinte már dühödten, és Rania jó néhány napig komolyan elhatározta, hogy a kettőjük között folyó viszonynak örökre véget vet. Soha nem ismert idegennek érezte akkor.

De Piton újra megjelent nála, és ő valamiért úgy döntött, még egyszer, utoljára érezni akarja perzselő vágyát. A férfi pedig, mintha tudta volna, mit kockáztat, a korábbiakhoz képest szinte már figyelmes lett, és Rania úgy érezte, eszét veszti a boldogságban. Fel sem merült már benne, hogy ennek véget akart vetni egy órával korábban, ehelyett azt kívánta, bár sose lenne vége. Azóta pedig Piton ebben is teljesen kiszámíthatatlannak bizonyult: néha dühödt gyorsasággal vetette rá magát, kezével vörös csíkokat vésve a bőrébe, néha viszont mintha észbe kapott volna, hogy Rania is sóvárog a figyelemre, és a nő szinte látta, hogyan viaskodik a benne lakó több éves, de lehet, hogy évszázados reflexekkel. De még ilyenkor is előfordult, hogy rövid időn belül elveszítette a türelmét, és valamiféle hirtelen dühvel vetett véget a kettőjük közti gyengédségnek, úgyhogy Rania, ha képes lett volna higgadt tárgyilagossággal végiggondolni, tulajdonképpen alig mondhatta volna pár alkalomra azt, hogy teljesen elégedett lehet. Ez azonban nem érdekelte, a Piton iránti sóvárgásába egyre kevesebb észérv hatolhatott már be. Ez a sóvárgás, a találkozásaikból merített energia volt az, amit Nedda és Darius észrevett rajta, ezzel tisztában volt.

Tisztább fejjel végiggondolva nem értette önmagát, nem értette, hogy engedheti, hogy Piton ennyire elvegye az eszét. Azt továbbra is meggyőződéssel vallotta önmagának, hogy amit érez, az fellángolás, igaz, erősebb, mint amikben korábban része volt, de ez is elmúlik hamar. Ilyenkor arra gondolt, hogy érzelmeit kontroll alatt tudja tartani annyira, hogy zavartalanul kiélvezhessen mindent, amit a férfi adni tud, többre pedig nem is vágyik. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ha igazán akarná, el tudná küldeni az ajtóban álló férfit bármikor. És csak azért nem teszi, mert nem akarja.

Hogy miért nem akarja, azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Néha megszólalt benne az érzés, hogy nem kellene ennyire kiszolgáltatnia magát Piton kénye-kedvének, de az ilyen gondolatokat hamar kisöpörte a fejéből, és ehelyett arra gondolt, hogy kiszolgáltatás helyett ő most egyszerűen csak elveszi, amit a sors ad neki. Egészséges emberek mindketten elvégre, szükségletekkel, ő pedig el tudja ezt választani azoktól a megfoghatatlan érzésektől, amik Pitonhoz fűzik. Azt, hogy a férfit bajosan lehetne az egészséges női szükségletek beteljesítőjének nevezni, nem volt hajlandó ehhez a gondolathoz kapcsolni. Neki ezért van szüksége Pitonra, és kész.

Minden akarata ellenére mégis egyre gyakrabban kúsztak elé olyan ábrándképek, amikor a férfi komolyan jelét adja az iránta való érzelmeinek, és ő hangulatától függően merült el ezekben a fantáziaképekben, vagy űzte el azokat villámgyorsan. De bárhogy is sikerült, lassanként nem tagadhatta le önmaga előtt azt a mély vágyát, hogy a férfi szeresse őt. Bármennyire is képtelennek és nevetségesnek hangzott, de szíve mélyén erre vágyott mindennél jobban. A hirtelen szellemi igénybevételtől, a sok tanulástól szerencsére jóval kevesebb szabad agykapacitása maradt, mint korábban a nyár folyamán, - a gyűlölt látomások sem vették elő már jó ideje - így mindössze egyetlen egyszer engedte meg magának azt a luxust, hogy e vágya okán elgondolkozzon, és akkor hosszas járkálás után arra jutott, hogy a biztonság iránti sóvárgás lassan elveszi a józan eszét.

Mindeközben Rania lassan már mindenkiről azt képzelte, hogy az utolsó betűig tisztában van az ő helyzetével, de ez nem zavarta, sokkal inkább kíváncsi lett volna arra, Piton mit gondol minderről. Ezt megtudni azonban nem sok esélye mutatkozott mostanában. Korábban nem egy alkalommal megtapasztalhatta, hogy a férfival, ha ő is akarja, alapjában véve megértik egymást. Piton sohasem volt egy nagy társalkodó, de Rania mindig úgy gondolt rá, mint olyan emberre, akivel szívesen beszélget, kivált azóta, hogy a férfi visszavett az állandó megvető-gunyoros szurkálódásból. Azt ugyan már nem tudta megmondani, ezt vajon az utóbbi hetek bódulata hiteti-e el vele, vagy valóban ez volt az igazság, de annyi bizonyos volt, hogy mindenféle beszélgetésnek teljesen vége szakadt, amint győzött felettük a testi vágy. Ez pedig rettenetesen bántotta a nőt. Eltekintve a kezdeti néhány naptól, amikor a férfi szándékosan nézte levegőnek, sokáig a puszta véletlen művének tudta be, hogy szinte alig akad alkalom arra, hogy pár szót váltsanak az ő szobáján kívül is, és csak mostanában kezdett valóban gyanakodni arra, hogy a bájitaltan tanár kifejezetten kerüli őt. Nem akarta elhinni róla, hogy ezt teszi, de ilyenkor, mikor viszonylag tiszta fejjel tudta végiggondolni az elmúlt hetek eseményeit, kénytelen volt tudatába engedni azt a lehetőséget, hogy Piton tényleg nem akar tőle semmi mást, csak a testi gyönyört. Hisz még az együttléteik alatt sem szólt hozzá. Mintha csak egy lélektelen testen töltené a vágyát.

A megalázottság érzése most is elemi erővel öntötte el. Pontosan olyan ribancnak használja a férfi, aminek mindig is tartotta... Ő pedig hetek óta azt bizonyítja, hogy igaza van, tényleg az... Raniát hirtelen elfogta a hányinger. Most, e pillanatban nem találta csodálatosnak, ami történt köztük, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg. Undorodott saját magától és a férfitól is. Hogy bánhat így vele, és hogy bánthat ő így saját magával?

A kopogtatásra olyan hirtelen rezzent össze, hogy le kellett ülnie. Szájára szorított kézzel, égő szemmel bámulta az ajtót, amelyen kisvártatva megismétlődött a jól ismert kopogás. Rania gyomra öklömnyivé zsugorodott, ahogy kiszáradt szájjal kapkodta a levegőt, de nem mozdult. A kopogtatás pedig többet nem ismétlődött meg.

- Ma éjjel táncra perdülnek a kísértetek – susogta Trelawney Bimba professzornak, amihez át kellett hajolnia Piton előtt. A férfi látványosan hátrébb tolta a székét és hátradőlt. A jóslástan tanárnőből már korábban is érzett enyhe sherryszagot áradni, és ez most sem volt másként.

- Halloween még nincs itt - válaszolta szárazon Bimba, és Piton arcán enyhe gúnymosoly futott végig. Trelawney azonban még jobban előrehajolt, szinte már Piton tányérjába könyökölve, és teáscsészéjét izgatottan tolta Bimba orra elé.

- Nem, nem, nézze meg ezt! Piton professzor is láthatja! Tisztán látszik a teafüvekből, hogy ma éjjel valami rejtelmes történik!

- Piton professzort nem érdeklik az efféle praktikák – szólalt meg fölöttük egy rekedtes női hang, és a bájitaltan tanár orrát jellegzetes parfümillat csapta meg. Sapphyre áthajolt fölöttük, hanyag mozdulattal kivette a csészét Trelawney kezéből, majd egy pillanat múlva csordultig töltve nyújtotta vissza. Bimba professzor belenevetett az asztalkendőjébe, majd felállva vidáman rámosolygott a fekete hajú nőre, és átsétált Enigmához.

– Leülhetek? – kérdezte Sapphyre Pitontól.

- Parancsolj – biccentett maga mellé a férfi. Lassú mozdulatokkal, összeráncolt homlokkal kanalazta tovább a gulyáslevest. Cseppet sem volt kedve fecserészni.

- Gyönyörű ez a terem – sóhajtotta mellette a nő, és belekortyolt az eperturmixába. Piton nem felelt. – Perselus – szólalt meg pár pillanat múlva Sapphyre, és Piton érezte a hangján, hogy somolyog. Kifejezéstelen arccal fordult felé. Sapphyre valóban enyhe félmosollyal nézett rá, mintha a gondolataiban olvasna, és a férfinak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy évszázadokkal ezelőtt, mikor utoljára találkoztak, mindig fel tudta piszkálni ez a pillantás. Visszafordult a leveséhez. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő a pár heti ittléte alatt hány rajongót begyűjtött magának, a tanárok és diákok szinte kivétel nélkül odáig voltak érte, ő azonban sokkal jobban ismerte a tanárnőt, mint bárki más a Roxfortban. Tudta nagyon jól, mi van a felszín alatt.

- Nem is beszélgettünk, mióta itt vagyok – szólalt meg Sapphyre. - Mondd, sikerült már megtanulnod a praeteritum imperfectum indicativi activi igeragozást?

- Igen – felelte szűkszavúan Piton. – De amúgy sem hiszem, hogy több különóra beleférne az időbeosztásodba.

Sapphyre fátyolosan felkacagott.

- Csak nem zavar, hogy ennyi magántanítványom akadt? Perselus, hisz tudod, hogy te elsőbbséget élveznél.

- Mint mondtam, szükségtelen – törölte meg a száját a bájitaltan tanár némileg bosszúsan. Sapphyre most azt képzeli, féltékeny rá, remek. Talán meg kéne mondania neki, hogy nevetségesnek tartja a lába előtt heverő rajongók hadát. A nő azonban valószínűleg olvasott a pillantásából.

- Ó, azért ne képzeld, hogy azt hiszem magamról, én vagyok a világszám – túrta hátra a haját, és kedvesen elmosolyodott. – Láthattad a papírjaimból, hogy a RAVASZon két tárgyból is megbuktam. – Piton nem kérdezte, honnan veszi Sapphyre, hogy ő belenézett a papírjaiba, hisz így volt. – Nekem is bőven van még mit tanulnom. De ha valakinek pont az én tudásomra van szüksége, annak nagyon szívesen átadom.

A bájitaltan tanár futó pillantást vetett rá, de a nő tényleg őszintének látszott.

- De igen, így van – folytatta Sapphyre. – Például itt van Tonks. Hihetetlen ez a metamorfmágia, ha tudnád, hogy irigylem érte! Ő pedig szeretne sellőül megtanulni, hát most kölcsönösen különórákat adunk egymásnak. Olyan drága az a lány, de komolyan, nagyon megszerettem!

- Minek neked a metamorfmágia? – horkant fel Piton.

- Csak úgy – rántotta meg a vállát Sapphyre. – Tudom, tudom, sosem fogom tudni megtanulni igazán, hihetetlenül nehéz dolog, ha az ember nem úgy születik, de...

- Egészségedre – állt fel Piton hirtelen, és a tányérja mellé dobta az asztalkendőjét.

A nő egy pillanat alatt úrrá lett meglepetésén.

- A tiédre is – felelte mosolyogva.

- Ez a rohadt dög már megint! – tört ki Rania, és utálattal meredt a szőrét borzoló sziámi macskára.

- Most mit ijesztgeted? – hajolt le Tonks a macskához és simogatni kezdte.

- Én ijesztgetem? Amikor kimeresztett karmokkal támad a lábamnak, ha meglát? – kérdezte Rania felháborodottan.

- Mert érzi, hogy nem szereted. Egyébként a múltkor láttam, hogy oldalba akartad rúgni – húzta fel a szemöldökét vádlón Tonks, aki ezúttal lila csíkos hajjal, és ugyanolyan árnyalatú rúzzsal kifestve pompázott.

- Micsoda? – szólalt meg Nedda, aki gömbölyödő hasával kissé nehézkesen csatlakozott a macskát kényeztető barátnőjéhez. – Belerúgnál egy macskába?

- Csak rúgtam egyet, mert a körmével széttépte a harisnyámat! Ez a macska teljesen agyalágyult! – Rania elképedve nézett a két lányra. Hogy szerethetik ezt az alattomos dögöt?

- Macskát rugdosni, már ne is haragudj...

- Sapphyre nem fog örülni, ha elmondom neki – bólogatott Tonks.

- Minek nem fogok örülni? – hallatszott az ajtóból hirtelen. – Jaj, nálatok van? Mennyit kerestem! Ulysse, gyere ide! – guggolt le Sapphyre, és a macska a tenyerébe dörgölődzött. – Jól van, jól van, imádlak, na! Szóval, minek nem fogok örülni? – nézett fel.

- Rania nincsen odáig a macskádért – vágta rá Tonks, és az ölébe vette az állatot.

Áruló, gondolta Rania. Hangosan azonban nem mondta ki, ehelyett inkább elfordult.

- Általában nem vagyok odáig a macskákért, sajnos ez van.

- Én azt hittem, szereted az állatokat – nézett rá meglepve Sapphyre.

- Szeretem is. Kivéve a macskákat.

- Darius mesélte, hogy gyerekkorodban megharapott egy veszett macska – mondta Nedda.

- Jaj – szisszent fel Tonks. – Az nagyon rossz lehetett!

- Igen, azóta inkább kölcsönösen ellenszenvezünk egymással – magyarázta Rania.

- Hát, drágám, pedig itt van egy pár, ahogy elnéztem – nevetett Sapphyre. – Egyébként a férjem is utálja a macskákat. És mégis ő vette nekem Ulyssét. Imádom!

- Képes volt macskát venni neked, mikor utálja? Ejha! – nézett rá Tonks elismerően.

- Tudta, hogy örülni fogok, neki az ilyesmi nem gond, ennél különbeket is megtesz a kedvemért! – felelte Sapphyre kis mosollyal. – Tényleg arany ember. A hétvégén hazajön már végre!

- Akkor a szombati óra elmarad, ugye? – kérdezte Tonks.

- Jaj, tényleg, sajnos el! Ne haragudj, kiment a fejemből, annyira tele vagyok a hétvégi tervekkel, már másra sem tudok gondolni!

- Nem baj – biztosította a lila hajú lány. – És szívesen vigyázok addig Ulyssére is, ha akarod, hogy ne zavarjon titeket! – Rania már meg sem lepődött az ajánlaton, a lány szinte rajongott Sapphyre-ért, amióta különórákat adtak egymásnak.

- Komolyan? Jaj, de drága vagy, köszönöm! De tényleg, Rania, hogy bírod itt a többi macskát? Például Mrs. Norrist.

- Az legalább elfut, ha meglát.

- Komolyan? Mrs. Norris, ahogy elfut valaki elől? – hüledezett Nedda. A többiek nevettek.

- Mrs. Norris Piton professzor elől is elfut – mondta hirtelen Sapphyre. – És Perselus Ulyssét sem állhatja.

Rania előrebukó hajjal töltött magának egy pohár narancslevet az asztalon álló kancsóból. Sohasem merte még szóbahozni Sapphyre előtt Pitont, pedig majd meghalt a kíváncsiságtól, hogy megtudja, tényleg a szeretője volt-e. A kezdeti bizonyossága, hogy igen, azóta átváltozott halvány sejtéssé, a férfi annyira látványosan közömbösen viselkedett a fekete hajú nővel – igaz, azt is tudta, hogy Piton bárkivel képes közömbösen viselkedni, ha akar. A fel-feltörő féltékenységét igyekezett elnyomni, hisz ugyan mi joga lenne neki bármire is féltékenykedni? Sapphyre pedig mindig mindenkivel kedves volt, egyszerűen nem lehetett ellenérzéseket táplálni vele szemben. Ezért aztán erőnek erejével legyűrte a nővel kapcsolatban alkalmanként rátörő kellemetlen érzést, és igyekezett az egész gyanúját elfelejteni.

- Amúgy sem néztem Piton professzort különösebb állatbarátnak soha – mondta Nedda.

- Nem, nem, ő tényleg utálja szegény Ulyssét – bizonygatta Sapphyre. - Rögtön az első nap egymásba futottak, és Perselus nem volt nagyon jókedvében. A cicus a lábához akart dörgölőzni, Perselus meg hirtelen arrébb lépett, Ulysse megijedt, és valahogy beleakadt a karma a fekete nadrágjába. Perselus meg ahogy megpróbálta kiszabadítani a lábát, a cica a másik lába körmeit is beleakasztotta, és végül mikor már jó darabon ki is szakította, kedvenc bájitaltan tanárunk beelégelt, és rúgott egyet a lábával. Szegény Ulysse meg jó egy métert repült. Azóta is leírhatatlan undorral tud ránézni.

A kitörő nevetéshez aztán Sapphyre is csatlakozott.

- Igen, tudom, hogy ez rém viccesen hangzik, de mikor ezt elmesélte nekem Madam Pomfrey, aki az egészet látta, én nagyon kiakadtam, mert Ulysse szívem tényleg órákig remegett aznap este.

- Szegény – mondta Rania vöröslő arccal, pukkadozva. Ahogy elképzelte Pitont a macskával hadakozni, újabb nevetőhullámra késztette. És valahogy az a gondolat is örömet okozott számára, hogy szinte ugyanaz történt mindkettőjükkel a vérszomjas Ulyssével kapcsolatban. Ha néha váltanának is egymással pár szót, elmesélhették volna egymásnak... Bár valószínűleg a férfitől távol áll, hogy ilyenekről meséljen bárkinek is... Pedig jó lenne vele normális kapcsolatban lenni, és együtt szörnyülködni a macskán... Rania elkomorodva nézett a narancsleve mélyére. Normális kapcsolatban Pitonnal? Az milyen? Hogy ők egy pár legyenek? Abszurdum.

- Nekem még tanulnom kell – állt fel hirtelen. Ha esetleg ma meglátogatná a férfi... Legutóbb nem engedte be, de azért... hiányzik, a fene esne belé.

- Nem kell segítség? – kérdezte Sapphyre. – Szívesen bármikor, tudod!

- Nem, köszönöm – intett Rania. Nehezére esett volna a fekete hajú nő segítségét elfogadni. – Jó éjt! – búcsúzott és sebesen a szobája felé indult.

Piton szórakozottan hajtott félre egy éjszakai lepkét a szeme elől, ahogy a sötét parkban lépkedett. Tudta, hogy veszedelmes talajra tévedt. Amikor elhagyta a Roxfortot vacsora után, minden cél nélkül indult el Roxmortsba, csak az iskolától akart lehetőleg távol kerülni. Előbb a Szárnyas Vadkanba tért be egy italra, ami pedig jó, ha évente egyszer fordult vele elő, utána pedig értékes időt vesztegetett el a lámpafény árnyékában álldogálva Madam Schlitz szalonja előtt, ahova egyébként soha nem szokott belépni, mert a kért lány mindig oda jött, ahová ő akarta. Egyfolytában ugyanaz zakatolt a fejében: Rania már két egymást követő alkalommal tartotta előtte bezárva az ajtaját. A gondolat, mint mindig, dühödt ingerültséget szült benne. Ő aztán nem fog ilyesmi miatt rágódni, ha a kisasszony így akarja, neki aztán mindegy! Madam Schlitz lányai pontosan ugyanolyan jól megteszik.

A jól ismert ház előtt azonban újra csak tétovázni kezdett. Végül is lehet, hogy tényleg nem volt a szobájában. Vagy nem hallotta meg a kopogtatását.

Tudta, hogy szánalmas, amit tesz, de visszafordult. Még egyszer, utoljára odamegy, az ördögbe is, aztán ha most sem jön össze, akkor a továbbiakban nem érdekli a téma.

A Roxfort felé haladtában módja volt végiggondolni, mit is csinál tulajdonképpen. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez a tétovázás egyáltalán nem jellemző rá, és veszélyt szimatolt. Rania elérte, hogy állandó helyet kapjon az agyában, hogy számoljon vele, hogy rendszeresen, sőt szívesen szorítson rá az értékes idejéből. Holott halomban állnak nála a kijavítandó dolgozatok, két szaklap is várja tőle a megrendelt tanulmányokat az átoktörő bájitalokkal kapcsolatban, el kellene mennie Kínába bizonyos ritka bájital-hozzávalókat vásárolni, amire az időeltolódás miatt szintén csak esténként nyílik lehetősége, létfontosságú, mindig nála lévő bájitala is vészesen fogyni kezdett, és a múlt héten először fordult elő vele, hogy nem tudta pár nap alatt visszaadni McGalagonynak a könyvét, amit kölcsönkapott tőle.

Ehelyett rendszeresen bejár Rania Dangor szobájába, és bár a viszonyuk elején hozott elhatározásának megfelelően kínosan ügyelt rá, hogy a látogatásai között legalább három nap mindig elteljen, mégis azon kapta magát, hogy egy-egy este átkozódva jön rá, hogy még csak két nap múlt el, mióta nála járt, nem pedig három. Amikor pedig ez történt, akkor biztos lehetett benne, hogy aznap este csak a kevés odafigyelést igényelő elintéznivalóival tud majd haladni. Még szerencse, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrról semmit nem hallott hetek óta. És esze ágában sem volt Dumbledore-nak ötleteket adni, hogy hogyan tudna még jobban a Rend segítségére lenni. Jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, épp itt az ideje, hogy mások is letegyenek valamit az asztalra.

A Sapphyre-rel való rövid beszélgetés felkavarta. Nem a nő miatt, rég elmúltak már azok az idők, amikor még hatni tudott rá. Hanem azért, mert rádöbbent, Rania előtt egyetlen nő volt rá ilyen hatással, és az Sapphyre Estorsi volt. Azt a régi, Roxfort-béli, kamaszkori esetet kivéve, melyre emlékezni sem akart, egyedül a linguamágus nő volt az, aki az agyából rövid időre egészen sikeresen ki tudta szorítani az értelmes és hasznos gondolatokat. Pedig Sapphyre férjnél volt, röpke viszonyuk mindössze három hétig tartott. Férje befolyásos ember volt a Minisztériumban, és Voldemort többek között Pitonra bízta a feladatot, hogy a férfit mielőbb a halálfaló eszmék bűvkörébe vonják. Pitont akkor már régen magába szippantotta Voldemort hatása, a nők testét is megtanulta már használat után eldobandó tárgyként kezelni. A legjobb úton volt afelé, hogy a Nagyúr egyik legfontosabb emberévé váljon, és feltett szándéka volt minden erejét és tudását ennek az ambíciónak áldozni.

Tizenkilenc éves volt akkor, Sapphyre huszonnégy. Egyre inkább beszűkülő tudatában érthetetlen okból feltámadt az érdeklődés a nő iránt, aki az első volt az életében hosszú idő óta, aki képes volt kivívni a... mit is? A tiszteletét? Elismerését? Igen, ő volt az első, akinek nemcsak a használat után eldobandó oldalát vette észre. Sapphyre szeretett az eszével, a képességeivel hódítani, és Piton akkor valahogy éppen fogékony volt erre. Észrevétlenül bámulni kezdte a nő éles elméjét, élénk természetét, és jóval később jött csak rá, hogy Sapphyre-nek lételeme a hódítás, szüksége van arra, hogy felnézzenek rá. Akkor még ezeket nem tudta, de nem is gondolkodott ilyesmin. Rövid viszonyuk alatt azon kapta magát, hogy egyre több gondolata forog a nő körül, egyre jobban várja a találkozásaikat, és egyre inkább elterelődik a figyelme azokról a dolgokról, amik pedig egyébként az életét jelentik.

Sapphyre aztán hamarosan továbblibbent soron következő hódítására, láthatóan napok alatt elfelejtve a férfit, akinek előtte pedig tükrözni látszott érzéseit. Piton akkor dühödt csalódottságot érzett, a megaláztatás érzése még évek múltán is ott motoszkált benne, és szentül megfogadta, hogy többé senki emberfiát nem méltat figyelemre, többé senkit nem fog partnereként kezelni. Egyedül a Sötét Nagyúrra hajlandó felnézni.

Azóta persze rengeteg idő telt el, Piton élete fölött is mintha évszázadnyi felhő haladt volna át. Rég nem gondolkodott már ennyire sarkosan az emberekről, de még mindig meg tudta volna egy kezén számolni azokat, akiket méltónak tartott a figyelmére.

Most azonban veszélyesen hasonló helyzetbe látszik kerülni. Raniát a testi vágyaik alkalmankénti kielégítésére tervezte felhasználni, állandó okklumenciát alkalmazva, nehogy a nő véletlenül be találjon pillantani a gondolataiba az ellenőrizetlen képességeivel, de ehelyett azon kapta magát, hogy szinte már erőfeszítésébe kerül nem sűríteni a találkozásaikat, és számtalanszor nehezére esik nem beszélni vele semmiről. Az meg különösen, hogy Raniát szinte tárgyként kezelve még akkor is megtarthassa a három lépés távolságot, ha fizikailag egyetlen milliméternyi sincs köztük.

Ezeket a feltételeket saját maga állította fel saját maga számára, és az, hogy már észrevehetően vágyott fellazítani ezeket a szabályokat, a legmagasabb fokozatra állította veszélyérzetét. Pedig ugyan mi a fenéért kéne gyakrabban látnia, vagy bármit is megkérdeznie tőle? És miért is kéne vele gyöngédebben bánnia? Ez másfajta kapcsolat. Csak olyan, mint a többi. Pedig amikor kicsit elengedi magát, akkor valahogy mégis más vele… Vigyázni kell ezzel. Most már túl gyakran enged a kísértésnek, hogy a nő által érezhetően kívánt módon bánjon a testével, ezt pedig nem engedheti meg, különben… mi is lesz különben?

Megállt és megrázta a fejét. Ez az összezavarodottság a fejében nem sok jót ígér. A szokásos esti bájitaláról például megint majdnem megfeledkezett. Halkan szitkozódva vette elő az apró kis üveget, és lenyelte az egy kortynyi adagot. Mélyet lélegzett és továbbindult, még mindig Rania körül járatva a gondolatait.

Azt az egyet el kell ismerni, hogy nem nézte volna ki belőle, hogy nekiáll a tanulásnak. Kíváncsi lett volna, miért határozta el magát, és hogyan boldogul. Váratlanul érte Rania lépése, nem illett bele a róla felállított képébe. Az azonban tökéletesen beleillett – és ez meg is nyugtatta, miután cinikus szemöldökfelhúzással nyugtázta -, hogy Rania nem járt Hagrid tantárgyára, holott hatodévben elkezdte a RAVASZ felkészítőt ebből is. Valószínűleg számított rá, hogy az óriás egyszer azért csak visszatér, hiába helyettesíti egyelőre Suette-Pollts. A tanáriban egyszer hallotta, ahogy kollégái ezen csámcsognak, ő azonban cseppet sem csodálkozott rajta. Hiába van a nő odáig Hagrid szörnyeiért, Hagrid akkor is csak egy alantas félember a számára. Piton komoran megtorpant egy pillanatra. _Ez_ legalább mindig emlékeztetni fogja arra, hogy ne feltételezzen Raniáról többet, mint ami. Bármennyire is igyekszik a tanulással, bármekkora áldozatokat is látszik késznek hozni Dumbledore oldalán, bármennyi alkalommal is érzett röpke bámulatot egy-egy megnyilvánulása fölött, vannak dolgok, amik soha nem változnak meg. Ő már csak tudja.

A kapun belépve felnézett az előcsarnokban álló hatalmas ingaórára. Tizenegy óra elmúlt már. Az egyik oszlop mögül gyanús nyikkantást hallott, de nem érdekelte. Potter és bandája menjen csak ki a Tiltott Rengetegbe megöletni magát. Mert biztos volt benne, hogy róluk van szó. Mindig biztos volt benne. Azért persze úgy haladt el az oszlop mellett, hogy az esetleg ott lapulóknak egészen a falra kelljen passzírozódniuk, ha nem akarják, hogy beléjük ütközzön. Éles füle elégedetten hallotta a hirtelen lélegzet-visszafojtások zaját, de céltudatosan továbbhaladt. Ma éjjel másfajta kielégülésre vágyott, nem ostoba kölykök hajkurászására.

Másnap reggel jutott csak eszébe, hogy vétkes mulasztást követett el. Kötelessége lett volna ellenőrizni, hogy esetleg nem halálfalók voltak-e az oszlop mellett motoszkálók. A bejárati csarnokba érve néhány bonyolultabb varázslattal feltűnés nélkül ellenőrizte a lenyomatokat. Dumbledore-nak természetesen nem fogja az orrára kötni, hogy miféle varázslatokat használ, ha a szükség úgy hozza. Ezek a bűbájok sötét varázslatok segítségével azonosították be a fekete mágia nyomait, és az igazgató egészen biztosan nem tűrte volna el, hogy az iskolában ilyeneket próbálgasson. Tudnia viszont nem kell róla, hacsak nem... Görcsösen szorított pálcával, de szándékosan lelassított mozdulatokkal végezte el a rég nem használt mozdulatokat. Az oszlop környékén, de az egész előcsarnokban sem volt nyoma fekete mágiának. Csak azért nem dőlt megkönnyebbülten a falnak, mert néhány diák lapos pillantásokkal figyelte, mikor tűnik már el onnan. A Raniával töltött szenvedélyes pillanatok emléke e pillanatban szappanbuborékként pukkant szét a fejében, és a dolgozószobája felé sietve sziklaszilárdan megfogadta, hogy ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy elhanyagolta miatta a kötelességét.

Mirax banya szellemi tulajdona, köszönet érte!

12


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet**

Rania verítékben úszva riadt fel. Már az idejét sem tudta, mikor volt utoljára rémálma, de ezek a képek halálra rémítették. Pontosan emlékezett, álmában mit érzett: rettenetes félelmet, hogy elveszít két embert. Dariust és Pitont. Látta mindkettőjüket, amint páni rémülettel néznek rá, és ő álmában tudta, hogy hajszálon múlik az életük. Fogalma sem volt, miként és hogyan, vagy hogy egyáltalán mikor következik be ez a helyzet, de valamiért úgy érezte, nagyon hamar. És az a nyugtalanító érzés kiabált benne, hogy a helyzetet ő fogja előidézni.

Kapkodva nyúlt az éjjeliszekrényén álló pohár után, és nagyot kortyolt a vízből. Próbált megnyugodni. A nyáron minden fellelhető könyvet elolvasott Roxfortban a látomásokról, bár a könyvtár készlete jóslástan témában meglepően szegényes volt. Hogy Trelawneytól kérjen kölcsön könyvet, vagy akár tanácsért forduljon hozzá, az teljesen ki volt zárva, a tanárnőből áradó ellenszenv és elutasítás félreérthetetlen volt. A könyvtári könyvekből azonban arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy a látomások gyakorisága nagyban függ a lelkiállapottól, és hogy meg lehet tanulni azt is, hogyan tudja az ember a látomások számára megnyitni a tudatát. Rania azonban a legkevésbé sem akarta megnyitni a tudatát - azt elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a jövőben akár egyszer is szándékosan akarja megint használni ezt a szörnyű átkot, ami rajta ül, - őt inkább az érdekelte, hogyan lehetne örökre megszabadulni a démonaitól, és a könyvek olvasása közben még inkább örült, hogy a látomások talán tényleg elmúltak.

Belegondolva úgy tűnt számára, hogy a zaklatott lelkiállapota, amelyben roxforti tartózkodása elején oly gyakran törtek rá azok a szörnyű rohamok, kissé talán nyugodtabbá vált. Eltekintve a Perselus Pitonhoz fűződő zavaros kapcsolatától, most már nem gyötri az agyát egyszerre tíz-húsz másik problémán is - pontosabban szólva agyának egy sötét zugába száműzte azokat, - és valószínűleg, ahogy a könyvekből is kitűnik, nyugodtabb lelkiállapotban kevésbé válik áldozatává saját irányíthatatlan agysejtjeinek.

Gondolkodj, mondta magának, és visszadőlt a párnájára. Piton valószínűleg állandóan halálos veszélyben van, valahányszor a Sötét Nagyúr hívatja. A páni félelmet a férfi nyilván minden alkalommal átéli, így a mostani álmában látott dermedt arckifejezés biztos nem jelenthet semmi különöset. Egészen biztosan nem. Behunyta a szemét, és nem akarta a gondolatot folytatni arról, hogy Piton miken mehet újra és újra keresztül, inkább Dariusra gondolt. Darius egyszerűen nem kerülhet ilyen helyzetbe. Most, hogy Neddának alig pár hónapja maradt hátra a gyermekük születéséig, Dariust már nem érdekelte semmi, ami a Renddel vagy Voldemorttal volt kapcsolatos. Látszott rajta, mennyire igyekszik, hogy a hivatásában és a családfő szerepében nyújthassa a legtöbbet. Darius tehát kizárt, hogy veszélyes helyzetbe keveredjen, Nedda sem engedné, és ő sem... Nem, az álom egészen biztosan tévedett. Nem minden álma vált valóra régen sem, nem igaz?

Nem tudott azonban elaludni. Felvette az éjjeliszekrényről az este félbehagyott gyógynövénytan tanulnivalót, és olvasni próbált, de nem boldogult vele. Azon kapta magát, hogy folyton arra gondol, bármit megadna azért, hogy Pitonnak többé ne kelljen a Nagyúrhoz mennie. A következő percben pedig már vadul korholta magát, amiért Pitonért látszólag jobban aggódik, mint Dariusért. Te eszeveszett liba, mondta magának, az egyetlen öcséddel foglalkozz, ne a szeretőddel!

Szerető... Fájdalmas volt a gondolat. Miért nincs erre egy másik, szalonképes szó? A szerető elvileg azt jelenti szó szerint, hogy valaki szereti őt, márpedig Piton...

Rania úgy érezte, hogy egyre közelebb táncol ahhoz a ponthoz, ahol már nem lesz képes kordában tartani a férfi iránti érzelmeit, és „túlfontosodik" a számára. Azt már nem tagadhatta le önmaga előtt, hogy ennek a veszélye mennyire közeli, és azt is felismerte, hogy régóta ez ellen küzd már mindenáron, ezen pedig nem is akart változtatni, mert valószínűleg ez a küzdés óvta meg eddig is a szakadékba zuhanástól. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha Piton rájön az ő gyengeségére – mert ez egyértelműen gyengeségnek tűnt számára, - akkor azt a férfi könyörtelenül kihasználja majd. Vagy esetleg épp ellenkezőleg, megszakítja a kapcsolatukat. Mindkét véglet rémisztőnek tűnt számára. Tett ugyan ő maga is pár elhaló kísérletet arra, hogy távol tartsa magát a férfitől, hogy jelét adja annak, mennyire erős, de minden alkalommal, mikor Pitont nem engedte magához, olyan szörnyen hiányzott neki, és annyira bánta a döntését, hogy fél óra múlva legszívesebben ő maga szaladt volna le a férfi hálószobájába. Szerencsére soha nem tette meg, de halovány kísérletei csak még inkább rádöbbentették saját kiszolgáltatottságára. Holott nagyon jól tudta, mit kellene tennie önmaga és a lelke nyugalma érdekében. Csakhogy láthatóan képtelen volt rá.

E pillanatban erőteljes kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó irányából, és Rania összerezzent a hirtelen hangtól. Lehet, hogy Piton? Ilyenkor? Képtelenség. De hátha mégis... A múltkor sem engedte be... Kiugrott az ágyából, és pálcáját a biztonság kedvéért előreszegezve résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, bár maga sem tudta, mitől fél. Egy másodperccel később azonban már sarkig tárta az ajtót, és zsibbadtan figyelte a bizonytalan léptekkel befelé tartó bájitaltan tanárt.

Piton igyekezett szálfaegyenesen menni, és remélte, hogy feltűnés nélkül sikerült a nyitott ablaktáblában megkapaszkodnia. Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy túlélte a találkozást Voldemort legújabb kedvencével, Greybackkel. Régen nem félt már ennyire. A vérfarkas ugyanis nem megölni akarta áldozatait, csupán megfertőzni, és Piton számára a kilátás, hogy elkapja a vérfarkaskórt, szinte minden másnál rémisztőbb volt. Mindennek a tetejébe még vérfarkasnak is lenni... A Sötét Nagyúr minden bizonnyal roppant jól szórakozott azon, hogy hívei fejvesztve menekülnek a szabadon eresztett, átalakult vérfarkas elől, akinek az átalakulását ő maga idézte elő afféle ajándékként, ki tudja, miféle sötét varázslatokkal - sőt, kedvencét előzőleg még hatékony pajzsbűbájokkal is felszerelte, nehogy a halálfalók kárt tehessenek benne. Valószínűleg ez is valami alku része lehetett közte és Greyback között, de ez Pitont a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, mikor a vérfarkas rájuk támadt. A Nagyúr még mindig képes volt meglepni, holott azok után, amiket például vele tett annak idején, egyáltalán nem kellett volna csodálkoznia azon, hogy az emberei élete és hogyléte egy fikarcnyit sem számít neki. Azért volt ő a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy senki és semmi ne akadályozhassa meg abban, hogy azt tegye, amihez kedve szottyan. Holmi gátlások meg végképp nem. Úgyhogy a Nagyúr legújabb szórakozása a halálra rémített halálfalókon teljesen beleillett a képbe. Olyan volt már néha, mint egy dementor, szinte fürdött mások félelmében és a saját sérthetetlensége feletti örömében.

Piton Raniára nézett, aki meredten figyelte. Nem mer idejönni hozzá, pedig tudja, hogy valami baj van, ez egyértelmű... Remek. Tehát pontosan tudja a határokat, sikerült vele megértetni, hogy egyvalamire tart tőle igényt, és semmi másra nem. Helyes. Ezt akarta, pontosan így, gondolta, és visszafordult az ablak felé.

De akkor ő meg minek jött most ide? Testi gerjedelmei jelen pillanatban egészen biztosan nincsenek. Ahelyett, hogy inkább bevette volna az egyik altatóját, és már rég aludna... Elment az esze, hogy bekopogott hozzá! Már mozdult a lába, hogy az ajtó felé vigye, de ekkor Rania egy pálcasuhintással két pohárka aranyló folyadékot varázsolt a komód tetejére, és az egyiket felé nyújtotta. Piton rövid tétovázás utána elvette, vigyázva, hogy ujjaik ne érhessenek egymáshoz.

- Konyak – mondta a nő, és felvette a másik poharat. Pont ez kell most, gondolta a férfi, és egy hajtásra kiitta. A tüzes nedű égette a nyelőcsövét, de kétségtelenül jólesett. Jó lenne most elterülni ebben a fotelban, és nem gondolni semmire. Sőt, ha Rania megmasszírozná a halántékát... Alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, hogy lesöpörje magáról az efféle gondolatokat, Rania azonban ekkor tétován a fotel felé intett, és ő gyanakodva ránézett. Talán megint meghallotta a gondolatait, mint ahogy régebben előfordult néhányszor?

- Inkább megyek – mondta kifejezéstelen hangon a nőnek, és letette a poharat. Az ajtónál azonban megállította Rania hangja.

- Perselus... – hallotta és megdermedt. Még soha nem szólította a keresztnevén... Azaz volt már rá példa, méghozzá éppen ebben a szobában, de általában egészen más körülmények között. Milyen furcsán hangzik a neve a szájából. A kettejük között történtek fényében idétlen lenne a Piton professzorozás és a Miss Dangorozás, ez tény, de a keresztnevek... Ő sem szólította soha Raniának. Leginkább sehogy nem szólította. Valamiért úgy érezte, hogy ha a keresztnevét kimondja, azzal egy centivel mélyebbre ássa a saját sírját. Szó nélkül megfordult, és várakozóan nézett a nőre. Rania szinte kétségbeesettnek tűnt, majd eltökélten felé indult.

- Mutatni szeretnék valamit – mondta a férfinak, és villámgyorsan leoldotta a bal alkarjára kötött fehér kendőt, amit soha senki előtt nem vett volna le, sőt, lehetőleg éjjel-nappal magán tartotta.

Piton meredten nézte a hófehér bőrön sötétlő Jegyet. Sötétlő? Ez a Jegy határozottan életlen volt, halványabb, elmosódottabb, mint amilyennek lennie kellett volna. Tisztán kivehető volt most is, de... Pislogott párat, és hirtelen feltámadt szenvtelen érdeklődéssel megmarkolva Rania karját közelebb hajolt hozzá. Az ő Jegye még a Nagyúr eltűnése utáni tíz évben sem halványodott el teljesen, inkább csak nem érezte, és nem foglalkozott vele. Most pedig a Nagyúr élt, sőt, már majdnem elérte a régi erejét. A Sötét Jegy minden halálfaló karján ott feketélett-vöröslött teljes pompájában. Kérdő tekintetére tanácstalan pillantás volt a válasz.

- Nem tudom, nem szoktam nézegetni – mondta Rania halkan. – Csak ha fürdés közben lecsúszik, vagy másikat kötök rá. Ezt csak ma vettem észre, hogy ilyen... Mitől lehet? Lehet, hogy elenged?

- Ugyan már – horkant fel a bájitaltan tanár, és szinte ellökte a nő karját. – A Nagyúr soha senkit nem enged el. – Karba font kézzel hátralépett, és komoran méregette Raniát. – Az én tudomásom szerint ez itt – intett a karja felé – nem fordulhat elő. A Jegy örök.

- Na és a... – most a nő intett az ő karja felé. – Ugyanolyan?

- Pár órával ezelőtt még tökéletesen működött – felelte száraz gúnnyal Piton. Hirtelen rettenetesen abszurdnak érezte a helyzetet, hogy a Sötét Jegyeiket hasonlítgatják össze. A két nyomorult. Valójában csak a közös nyomorúság sodorta őket egymás útjába, erről nem feledkezhet meg. Egyikük sem érdemel jobbat, hisz elkárhoztak már rég. Kirántotta Rania kezéből a fehér kendőt, és durván a bal karjára csavarta. A nő felszisszent, ahogy erősen meghúzta a csomót, de Pitont nem érdekelte. Rombolni volt kedve, fájdalmat okozni, ütni... A hirtelen düh úgy fortyogott benne, mint a láva. Erőnek erejével gyűrte le a vöröslő késztetést, hogy indulatát az előtte álló nő vagy önmaga ellen fordítsa, és hatalmas lépésekkel elhagyta a szobát.

Tonks törökülésben ült a széles kanapén, és nagy műgonddal pingálta a lábai közé támasztott óriási rózsaszín lufit. Kinyúlt tréningruhájában és filctoll-foltos pólójában érdekes kontrasztot alkotott a mellette ülő Sapphyre-rel, aki hófehér, csillogó miniruhában és művészi, merész sminkben pompázott.

- Inhobbok, két bével? – kérdezte Sapphyre-t, aki bólintott, és közben mélyen koncentrálva hindi írásjeleket írt az előtte lévő pergamendarabok egyikére.

- Hum tamhe piar karta hun, ezt így kell ejteni – nyújtotta oda a pergament Tonksnak. – Szerintem írd oda a kínai alá, ott jól fog kinézni.

A lufi már félig be volt borítva különböző idegen írásjelekkel, de számos latin betűs, ám annál érthetetlenebb kifejezés is sorakozott rajta. Nedda, aki fél perccel azelőtt érkezett a lakásba a kandallón át Raniával, nem bírta tovább.

- Mondjátok meg, mit csináltok, mert nem tudok rájönni!

Tonks egy pillanat alatt bozontos, arcába hulló szőke hajat növesztett, de nyakának vöröse elárulta, hogy hirtelen eltitkolni valója akadt.

- Semmit – mondta, és egy pálcasuhintással ökölnyivé zsugorította a lufit.

- Ácsi, nem szégyen ez, sőt, légy rá büszke! – vonta fel a szemöldökét mosolyogva Sapphyre. – És aki ilyet kap...

- Nedda, képzeld el, kivel találkoztam ma a Minisztériumban – vágott közbe Tonks.

Rania és Nedda értetlenül néztek egyikről a másikra.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte Nedda.

- Persze – felelte Sapphyre, mielőtt Tonks válaszolhatott volna. – Csak segítettem neki egy kis ajándék elkészítésében. Vagy... ők nem is tudják, hogy te...?

- Miféle ajándék? – kérdezte Rania.

- Sapphyre... – mondta Tonks ugyanebben a pillanatban.

- Csak nem Remusnak? Neki lesz szülinapja nemsokára – eszmélt fel Nedda.

- Na jó – mondta megadóan a borzas hajú lány. – Igen, neki csinálok valamit.

- Ez egy isteni jó ötlet, és a te Remusod a csilláron fog hintázni örömében – tette hozzá a tanárnő anyáskodva.

- Ezt a lufit akarom telefesteni... – Tonks megakadt. – Szerintem ez mégsem jó ötlet, Sapphyre...

- Rá akarja festeni a lehető legtöbb nyelven, hogy „szeretlek".

Rania és Nedda meghökkenve néztek rájuk.

- Komolyan szerelmet akarsz neki vallani? – kérdezte Rania hitetlenkedve. Ez nagyon nem vallott Tonksra, és el nem tudta képzelni, Lupin hogyan reagálhat erre.

- Nem, inkább nem adom oda, ez hülyeség. – Tonks bizonytalanul nézett rájuk. – Vagy nem?

- Hát én nem tudom... – felelte Nedda homlokráncolva. – De éppenséggel, ha úgy érzed...

- Szerintem ebben az ügyben kezdeményezni kell – mondta határozottan Sapphyre. – Tonks szívem, ha nem lépsz, ez a férfi ugyan sosem fogja megtudni, hogy esélyes nálad... Őszintén szólva én annak a híve vagyok, hogy a férfi küzdjön meg a nőért, legalábbis nekem soha nem kellett összetörnöm magam egyikért sem, de ha a kiszemelt férfi ennyire félénk, mint ez a kedves Remus... – tárta szét a karját mosolyogva.

Rania nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy Sapphyre-nek nem kellett magát törnie a férfiakért, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt Tonksnak feltétlenül meg kellett volna most mondania.

- Ti mit gondoltok? – nézett rájuk Tonks. – Odaadjam neki?

Nedda és Rania egymásra néztek, majd a fekete lány lassan megszólalt.

- Nem tudom, nekem nem jutott volna eszembe, de... Lehet, hogy tényleg érdemes megpróbálni, igaza van Sapphyre-nek.

- Persze, hogy érdemes! Ha meg sem próbálod, drága, akkor egész biztosan nem fog sikerülni – fogta meg a kanapén ücsörgő lány karját Sapphyre.

- És szerinted? – nézett Tonks most Raniára, aki tanácstalanul húzta fel a vállát. Nem akart vitába bocsátkozni a határozott Sapphyre-rel, aki pedig láthatóan biztos volt a dolgában.

- Én erről nem nagyon tudok véleményt mondani... – felelte zavartan. Rettentő idétlennek érezte, hogy ő adjon tanácsot Remus Lupin, a vérfarkas meghódításában. Ebbe a szituációba képtelen lett volna beleélni magát, bár azt már rég elfogadta, hogy Tonks odáig van a férfiért. Ő maga nem látta Lupint már időtlen idők óta, és nem is hiányzott neki túlságosan.

- Ja persze – mondta vádlón Tonks. – Mindig elfelejtem a te kényszerképzeteidet.

- Mindjárt jönnek a többiek is, nem? – kérdezte gyorsan Rania, és vigyázott, hogy ne nézzen Sapphyre-re vagy Neddára. – Úgy tudtam, segíteni jöttünk.

- Jó, mindegy, ezt a lufit most elrakom, majd még meggondolom, mi legyen vele. Úgyis ideje átöltöznöm – állt fel Tonks és rázogatni kezdte elzsibbadt lábát. – Neked viszont akartam adni egy könyvet – állította meg Raniát, mikor a másik két nő elindult a konyha felé. Egy nem túl nagy, meglehetősen viseletes, vékony könyvet nyújtott felé. „Elátkozottak" – olvasta Rania a címoldalon.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Szeretném, ha elolvasnád. Így talán jobban megérted majd Remust. Nemcsak a vérfarkasokról van benne szó, de szerintem nagyon jól leírja, hogy ők hogyan élik meg az állapotukat, hogy a társadalom mennyire kitaszítja őket, és mekkora szenvedés nekik az átalakulás... Ugye, belenézel majd?

Rania lassan pörgette a lapokat, majd bólintott. Ennyit igazán megígérhet a lánynak, ha ennyire szeretné. Legfeljebb rögtön be is csukja.

- Szuper! – mosolygott rá szélesen Tonks. – Vigyázz rá, elég ritka példány! Na, akkor álljunk neki a pakolásnak! Olyan jó, hogy itt vagytok, különben biztos egy romhalmaz fogadná a vendégeket, aztán avathatnák a lakást azok tetején!

- Kik jönnek? – tért vissza Nedda a konyhából, és időközben magára kapott kötényében gyors pálcasuhintásokkal nekiállt rendbe szedni a szobát.

- Nem leszünk sokan, jön ugye Darius, Remus, Tamara, jön Sapphyre férje, Sid, aztán jön Noelle unokatesóm a barátjával, jön Anthony és Stefan a minisztériumból, és egy gyerekkori barátnőm, Amanda. Siriusnak kereken megtiltottam, hogy eljöjjön, nem is tud bejönni a kandallón, még ha akarna sem.

Rania ennek őszintén örült, bár Nedda elmondta már neki korábban is, tudván, hogy egyébként ő biztosan nem jött volna el Tonks új lakásának avatására – amit egyébként nagyon sajnálhatott volna, mert a kis lakás rendkívül ízlésesen és ugyanakkor néhol extrém mód ötletesen volt berendezve, és híven tükrözte lakójának egyéniségét. A lány eddig barátnőjével, Amandával osztozott egy kis londoni garzonon, és most rettenetesen büszke volt arra, hogy saját erejéből – igaz, a Minisztérium által biztosított kölcsönt is felhasználva – végre lakást vehetett magának. Rania ezt teljes mértékben meg is értette. Ő maga álmodni sem mert erről, sőt, egyelőre még azon sem nagyon akart gondolkozni, mihez kezd, ha végre-valahára leteszi majd a RAVASZ-t. Ha mégis megtette, a fejében sorakozó milliónyi kérdőjel észlelésekor végül mindig gyorsan abbahagyta a töprengést.

A vendégek közben sorban megérkeztek, és a lakást hamarosan lüktető zeneszó és fel-felharsanó nevetés töltötte be. Nedda hangosan nevetve táncolt Dariusszal, Sapphyre pedig a férjével, egy komoly, ötvenes, szikár férfival, akit ránézésre senkinek se jutott volna eszébe Sapphyre-rel összehozni. Pedig biztos összeillenek, Sapphyre elbeszélései alapján odáig vannak egymásért. Tonks önfeledten beszélgetett a sarokban Remus Lupinnal, aki bár a szokásosnál is megviseltebbnek tűnt, mégis olyan melegséggel nézett a lányra, hogy Raniában hirtelen kétségek támadtak, nincs-e mégis Sapphyre-nek igaza, és nem lehet-e, hogy Lupint valóban csak át kellene lökni a kezdeti szerencsétlenkedésen. De hogy Tonksnak tényleg jó lenne-e, ha egy vérfarkassal kötné össze az életét, az más kérdés... Ilyen társsal élni nyilván rettenetes áldozatokkal, szegénységgel és folyamatos borzongással jár, de a lányt ez láthatóan nem érdekelte. Rania pedig még mindig képtelen volt leküzdeni azt az önkéntelen viszolygást – ő inkább távolságtartásnak nevezte -, ami Lupin vagy Hagrid kapcsán elfogta, holott az eszével tudta nagyon jól, hogy amit érez, az csak a halálfaló-neveltetésének terhes öröksége, amely agyának mélyére fúrta be magát, és ugyanúgy meg kéne tőle szabadulni, mint a többi, a Nagyúrtól eredő téves rögeszmétől. Ilyenkor pedig, ha a többiek hatására valamiféle lelkifurdalása támadt emiatt, dacosan gondolt arra, hogy teljes agymosást azért már mégse várjanak el tőle ennyi idő alatt.

Végül nem volt módjában tovább figyelni a párt, mert Anthony, Tonks minisztériumi kollégája a rögtönzött tánctérre ráncigálta, és hamarosan már alig érezte a lábait is. Partnere mindent megtett, hogy elkápráztassa, ő pedig hagyta, hisz régen nem volt már része efféle figyelemben...

Piton még este is az Umbridge-féle látogatás felett füstölgött. Ennyire rémes napja rég nem volt, és az egészet betetőzte a délutáni órán egy Wang nevű elsőéves balesete, akinek sikerült úgy felrobbantania az üstjét, hogy számos darabja az arcába fúródott, és ő ezek után a délután hátralévő részét Madam Pomfrey kérésére azzal töltötte, hogy bájitalt főzött a szerencsétlen diák számára. Végül sikerült az órai bájitalt közömbösíteni és a hegeket beforrasztani, de Piton számára jelenleg semmiféle sikerélmény nem tudta volna feledtetni a békafejű némber látogatását az ötödéves bájitalórán.

Egyfelől ugyan tisztában volt vele, hogy ez az undorító szipirtyó a maga korlátoltságával nem ér annyit, hogy idegesítse magát, de ahányszor eszébe jutott Potter figyelő tekintete - amely, bár leplezni próbálta, nem kevés kaján örömöt sugárzott, ezt tisztán látta, - legszívesebben darabokra átkozta volna a kölyköt is meg a némbert is. Soha nem tűrte, hogy a tekintélyét bármi is csorbítsa a diákok előtt, és ha véletlenül mégis előfordult ilyen eset, a szemtanúk azt is megbánhatták hamarosan, hogy egyáltalán megszülettek.

Piton számára a tekintély garantálta a megfelelő távolságot a diákoktól, sőt, a kollégáktól is, és biztosította számára azt az érzést, hogy nem érhetnek hozzá. Dumbledore egyszer az egyik szilveszteri vacsorán hiú despotának nevezte nagy kedélyesen, miután egy fél pohár vajsört elfogyasztott – az öreg híres volt arról, hogy annyira bírja az alkoholt, mint a házimanók–, de ő egyáltalán nem gondolta, hogy a hiúságnak ehhez bármiféle köze lenne. Egyszerűen mindenkinek tudnia kell, hogy hol a helye, és kész. Főként a Potter kölyöknek.

Mindenesetre most büntetődolgozatot is kell írnia a kis sztárnak, bár utólag persze eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem volt éppen a legjobb ötlet, hisz csak a saját tennivalóit szaporítja majd a biztosra vehetően értelmetlen dolgok halmazáról szóló firkálmány kijavításával. Potter elképesztően tudta idegesíteni a tantárgy iránt tanúsított nyilvánvaló utálatával és érdektelenségével, és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy még véletlenül se maradjon meg a legkisebb esély sem arra, hogy hatodévben viszontlássa a bájitaltan órákon. Már ha csak ránézett, elöntötte az agyát a hideg utálat – a kölyök annyira emlékeztetett az apjára, hogy Piton szerint az lett volna a csoda, ha nem James Potter jut eszébe róla minden egyes nyavalyás órán, amit neki kellett tartania. McGalagony ugyan egyszer egy teljesen elfajuló vita során dühösen azt vágta a fejéhez, hogy perverz elmebetegre vall, hogy Harry Pottert bünteti holmi húsz évvel korábbi sérelmekért, de ő a maga részéről egy pillanatig sem foglalkozott a tanárnő véleményével. Ugyanis bármit is gondoljon róla McGalagony vagy akár Dumbledore, a kölyök eszébe sem jutott a hét egyéb napjain, hacsak nem keresztezte az útját. De ha keresztezte, akkor a puszta létezésével is felingerelte. „Vele, tudod, az a baj, hogy él" – mondta róla James Potter húsz évvel ezelőtt, és ő most pontosan ugyanígy volt annak fiával.

A szobájához érve fehér pergamendarabot vett észre az ajtajára rögzítve. Rosszat sejtve oldotta fel a szöveget rejtő varázslatot, és néhány másodperccel később szitkozódva gyűrte gombóccá a cetlit, melyben Dumbledore sajnálattal tudatta a kollégákkal, hogy a szállítóik, bizonyos koboldok sztrájkot hirdettek a jövő hónapra, ezért a tisztelt professzorok szíveskedjenek az esetleges anyagigényükről szóló listát még a mai napon elkészíteni, mert nagy valószínűséggel utána egy teljes hónapig nem lesz honnan pótolni a diákok által az órákon elhasznált készleteket, hacsak nem óhajtják azt a saját zsebük terhére tenni.

Piton hangulata, ha lehet, még mélyebbre süllyedt ezek után. Hogy ma éjjel semmit nem fog aludni, abban biztos volt. Ha a fél délutánt nem kellett volna a szerencsétlen Wang főzetére pocsékolnia, még akkor sem lett volna elegendő ideje a lista összeállítására, tekintettel arra, hogy a mai napon volt képes Lupin előállni az állítólag kiborult farkasölőfű-főzetének történetével, és ráadásul a mai estére sikerült halogatnia a saját bájitalának elkészítését is. Mert annyi estét töltött el a szobáján kívül...

Hiába esküdött meg magának, hogy Rania miatt többé egyetlen feladatát sem hanyagolja el, most még a körülmények is ellene játszanak! Soha nem fordult még elő vele, hogy a létfontosságú bájitalából ennyire az utolsó pillanatra hagyja az utánpótlás elkészítését – bár az értékes főzetet húsz napnál tovább tárolni sem lehetett, - és a mai napnál tovább már semmiképp nem akarta halogatni, mert mindössze háromnapnyi adagja maradt a nála lévő kis fiolában. Amivel még mindig nem lenne semmi baj, ha nem jön Lupin, hogy Wangról és a nyomorult koboldokról már ne is beszéljen... És mintha valami nyavalya is készülne rajta kitörni, remek. Biztos valamelyik átkozott kölyök ragasztotta rá! Trelawney kéjes örömmel ecsetelhetné a mai nap rossz bolygó-együttállásainak káros hatásait. De már csakpár óra és vége.

Gyorsan számot vetett a teendőivel. A listát muszáj elkészítenie, ez nem kérdés, Roxfort költségvetéséből csak azt az egyetlen szállítót volt szabad fizetniük, és a saját zsebéből – és idejéből – pótolni hét évfolyam bájital-hozzávalóit túl nagy áldozatnak tűnt számára a tanári pálya oltárán. Akkor hát ezzel kezdi, utána jöhetnek a főzetek, azokhoz úgyis állandó felügyeletre van szükség. Az alvás meg ráér holnap estig.

A szertárban azonban lassabban haladt, mint amire számított. Most már Dumbledore-t is a pokolba kívánta az üzenetével együtt, hirtelen biztos volt már benne, hogy az öreg legalább reggel óta tudott a sztrájkról. Hogy mikor küldte a tanároknak az üzenetet, mellékes. Szólhatott volna! Akkor hamarabb nekiáll, vagy segítségül hívja valamelyik értelmesebb diákját. Például Malfoyt. Nem árt a jó kapcsolatot ápolni a családdal, a kölyök pedig egész jó bájitaltanból amúgy is.

Újabb egy óra elteltével már kifejezetten klausztrofóbiája volt a polcok között, és a munkának jó harmada még mindig hátra volt. Azt pedig egyre határozottabban érezte, hogy valami bujkál benne, egyre jobban borzongott, a keze már jéghideg volt, és ezzel egyidejűleg verejtékezett. Be kell majd erre is vennie valamit, el ne felejtse... Ránézett az órájára. Tizenegy óra volt már. Gyomra hirtelen jelezni kezdte, hogy ma az ebédelést egész egyszerűen elfelejtette, ahogy az gyakorta megesett vele. Így most kénytelen még a vacsorára is időt pazarolni, hisz teljesen üres gyomorra bevenni az esti bájitalát felért egy trollrúgással, és csak akkor kockáztatta meg, ha nem volt más választása.

Megdörzsölte a szemét, a már teleírt tekercseket összecsavarta és a zsebébe lökte. Enni szigorúan tilos volt a tantermekben és a szertárakban, ez alól még a tanárok sem lehettek kivételek, így kénytelen volt a Nagyterem felé venni az irányt, ha már utána úgyis a tanári felé kell mennie, hogy a meglévő tekercseit a megrendeléseket összesítő ládába dobja. Az óriási helyiség szerencsére kongott az ürességtől. Piton gyorsan rendelt magának egy nem sok rágást igénylő rántottát kenyérrel, és oda sem figyelve, mit eszik, igyekezett végiggondolni, mennyi időre van még szüksége. A szertár készleteit felmérni és a szükségleteket összeírni még legalább másfél órába telik, utána pedig inkább Lupin főzetének áll neki, a sajátja, ha minden kötél szakad, ráér holnap estig is, akkor még mindig lesz belőle kétnapnyi adag... Valami azt súgta, nem szabadna ennyire felelőtlennek lennie, hisz akár a Nagyúr is magához rendelheti közben, vagy bármi egyéb közbejöhet, de gyorsan elhessegette. Holnap holdtölte, tehát annak a nyomorultnak kell a főzet előbb, hogy dögölne meg.

A Nagyteremből megtette a kitérőt a tanári felé, majd visszaindult a szertár irányába. Azon gondolkozott, melyik főzete tudná leggyorsabban elmulasztani tompán lüktető fejfájását és végtagjai dermedtségét. A takarodó miatt már rég félhomályos folyosó végén ekkor Rania tűnt fel elmélyült beszélgetésbe merülve az övéhez hasonló tekerccsel élénken gesztikuláló öccsével. Piton agyán egy pillanatig átfutott, hogy mugliismeretből ugyan mi a frász lehet az, ami fogyóeszköz, talán éppen a homokozó lapát vagy a Barbie-baba, de a testvérpár már észrevette őt. Darius tiszteletteljes köszönésére egy mordulással válaszolt gondosan kerülve Rania tekintetét. Ma este nem hiányzik neki, hogy még ő is elterelje a figyelmét.

A folyosó végén befordulva az órájára nézett, és egy pillanatra megtorpant. Annyira tele volt a feje a tennivalóival, hogy majdnem elfelejtette bevenni az esti bájitalát! Tényleg túl sok van már a vállán. Előszedte a zsebéből a kis üveget, és az egyik fáklya derengő fénye felé tartotta. Az üveg az alsó három rovátkáig tele volt még, ez már csak háromnapnyi adagot jelentett. A szájához emelte az üveget, és ekkor valaki hirtelen megrántotta a karját.

- Perselus, most már... – hallotta Rania eltökélt hangját, és már hiába kapott az üveg után. A kis fiola, mely a nő hirtelen rántásától akadálytalanul hullott ki dermedt ujjai közül, finom pengéssel ért földet, és bár törhetetlen bűbáj volt rajta, a benne lévő nedű kifolyását semmi nem akadályozhatta meg.

Rania legrosszabb rémálma vált valóra, ahogy a bájitaltan tanár arcára nézett. A férfi soha nem látott rémülettel, dermedten nézett a földön pár métert guruló üvegből szétfolyó tócsára. Rania szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra, ahogy felismerte a Piton kezében már látott apró üveget, mely a létfontosságú bájitalát tartalmazta. Nem volt szükség szavakra, tudta, hogy nagyon nagy baj van. Biztos nem érheti varázslat a főzetet, különben egy mozdulattal újra a fiolába gyűjthetné... Egy szót nem bírt kinyögni, csak nézte, ahogy Piton sarkon fordul és rohanni kezd a szobája irányába.

- Jaj, ne – nyögte remegve, de a tanáriból időközben odaérő Darius megfogta a karját.

- Véletlen volt, ő is látta!

- Nem, nem, nem – Rania csak ennyit volt képes ismételgetni. Fogalma sem volt róla, miféle betegségre kell a férfinak ezt a bájitalt szednie, de ha nem tudta volna már Dumbledore-tól is, hogy az élete a tét, Piton arcáról akkor is leolvashatta volna. Merlin, add, hogy legyen még neki a szobájában, fohászkodott. Biztos, hogy van, nem létezik, hogy ne legyen!

- Mi ütött beléd? – kérdezte az öccse és elengedte a karját.

- Meg kell néznem – préselte ki magából Rania alig hallhatóan, és Piton után indult. Tudnia kell, valamit tennie kell, nem hagyhatja, hogy ő legyen az oka...

- Rania! – kiáltott utána Darius, de ő már nem figyelt. Rohanni kezdett a férfi lakrésze felé, ahol eddig mindössze egyszer járt korábban.

Az ajtóhoz érve szinte bevágódott a nappali szobába, és levegő után kapkodva nézett körül. A jobb oldali helyiségből vad csörömpölést hallott, így arrafelé indult. Az ajtót belökve megdermedt az eléje táruló látványtól. A bájital laborban Piton professzor láthatóan válogatás nélkül öntött különböző összetevőket egy üstbe olyan gyorsan dolgozva, hogy szemmel alig lehetett követni. Háttal volt neki, Rania azonban egyértelműen érezte rajta a teljes pánikot, és ez annyira hozzá nem illő volt, hogy a nő most rémült meg csak igazán. A férfi a kiürült üvegeket rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon a földre söpörte nem törődve azzal, hogy üvegszilánkokon jár, a szükséges ismeretlen varázsszavakat pedig szinte kiáltotta, ahogy pálcájával az üst fortyogó tartalmát bűvölte. Piton félt, ez teljesen nyilvánvaló volt. Nincs neki több abból a bájitalból, jött rá Rania, és a falnak tántorodott. Meg fog halni, ha nem készül el vele, meg fog halni, az ő ostobasága miatt, csak mert pont mára szedte össze a bátorságát, hogy... Nem, kiáltotta valaki az ő hangján, és Piton vadul feléje nézett.

- Takarodj! – ordította a férfi olyan hangon, amilyet Rania még soha nem hallott tőle, és egész testében remegni kezdett.

- Dumbledore – nyögte, de Piton már nem figyelt rá. Egy nagy merőkanalat vett elő, és a fortyogó üstbe merítve felemelte. A kanálból sűrű, világoszöld párafelleg szállt fel.

- Az istenit! – szitkozódott, és visszaejtette az üstbe a kanalat nem törődve azzal, hogy szanaszét loccsan a főzet. Kész kell hogy legyen, muszáj, muszáj! A tekintetét a főzetbe fúrva szinte felperzselte az üstöt, ahogy minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy forrjon még forróbbra, hevüljön fel a lehetőségek végső határáig az a nyomorult zöld lé! Különben elveszett... Azon vette észre magát, hogy fohászkodni kezd. Nem lehet, hogy annyi év után éppen most, ne...

- Hívok valakit – hallotta hirtelen, és a hang felé kapta a fejét. A halálsápadt, ajtót markolászó nőről rég megfeledkezett. Úristen, nem szabadna itt lennie!

- Menj már innen! – üvöltötte, és odaugorva szinte kilökte az ajtón. – Tűnj el, érted?

Az üstből ebben a pillanatban szikraeső szállt fel, és tudta, vége. Tudta, hogy nem fog elkészülni, képtelenség lett volna ennyi idő alatt... Képtelenség, le sem mérte, amit beleszórt, csak kétségbeesett próbálkozás volt... Most meg fog fizetni hát mindenért, amit az elmúlt tizenhat év tünetmentessége alatt tett, mondott, vagy akár gondolt... Már nem is emlékezett rá, milyen érzés, de tudta, hogy szörnyű. Iszonyatos. Talán vissza kéne menni a folyosóra, és felnyalni a földről, ami kifolyt, mint egy állat... Mennyi ideje lehet még?

A sarokban álló óra e pillanatban éjfélt ütött, és Piton feje hirtelen hátrafeszült, mintha valami ismeretlen erő rántotta volna meg. Érezte, ahogy tűzforró hullámok öntik el a testét, melyek felperzselik minden sejtjét, kiszívnak belőle mindent, ami Perselus Piton volt... Torkából vad nyögés tört elő, és hangosan zihálni kezdett. Az asztal szélét markoló ujjai karomként begörbülve szorították a peremet, és ő egyre homályosabban, egyszersmind egyre élesebben kezdte érzékelni a külvilágot. Érzékei hirtelen olyan erővel kezdték továbbítani agyának az információkat, hogy felordított a hirtelen fájdalomtól. Zsigerei féregként tekeregtek benne, és gyomrára szorított kézzel előregörnyedt. A Cruciatus semmi volt ehhez képest. A bájitaltan labor már majdnem eltűnt a szeme elé ereszkedett sűrű ködben, és egyetlen gondolat kezdett lüktetni az agyában mindennél élesebben.

Háta mögül ekkor zajt hallott, és megpördült. Az ajtóban álló nő sóbálvánnyá dermedten, leesett állal, sokkos állapotban meredt rá. Piton érezte, hogy a nő csak nyöszörögni képes már, mozdulni nem. Az agyát elöntő újabb tűzhullám azonban már minden gondolatot kisöpört a fejéből. Nem érdekelte már, ki ez a nő, az sem, hogy került ide, már az arcát sem látta, csak egyetlen dolgot látott rajta.

A nyakán vadul lüktető eret.

Éhség.

Halálosan éhes.

Ott van, ami csillapíthatja. A nő nyakán. Kell neki. Most azonnal.

Lassan elindult felé. Homályosan érzékelte, hogy hamarosan szinte ismeretlen élményben lesz része, annyira régen nem ízlelhetett már vért. Elborította az izgalom. Hosszú évek óta vár erre a pillanatra, amit néhány ostoba nem engedett eljönni. Már a nő előtt állt, és két kezébe fogta az arcát, szemét le nem véve a lüktető ütőérről. Már az illatát is érezte. Részegítő volt.

Kissé nyitott szájjal szinte beleharapott a feléje csapó illathullámba. Fantasztikusan csábító volt, a fém íze keveredett az édes kéjjel már magában az illatban is. Kezével szorosan fogva az idegen ember fejét a nyaka felé hajolt, de fölösleges volt az elővigyázatosság, áldozata rongybabaként támasztotta a falat, sőt, feje magától dőlt kissé oldalra, ahogy a szája a nyaka felé közeledett. Már csak két centi, és megízlelheti végre...

Mélyen beszívta a felé csapódó forró illatfelhőt, és... megdermedt. Az illat... fém, vér, de valami más is... Újra mélyet lélegzett. Mi lehet itt még, ami nem vér? Valami más... A lüktető ütőérre szegezte pillantását, de agyába egy futó másodpercre egy emlékkép villant. Nem tudta, mi az, de azt igen, hogy ez az illat egy emberé, egy másik életéből... Rettentően zavarta ez az illat, mintha eleven, lélegző sorompót alkotott volna a szája előtt. Pillantása pár centivel arrébb siklott a gyönyörűen lüktető vérforrásról, és furcsán ismerős vörös tincseket látott. Innen jön az illat... Nem! Ez itt csak vér, nem lehet más illata, csak vérillata... Hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe, és hátrahőkölt. Az agyában tomboló vörös lángolás iszonyatos erőfeszítéssel küzdött a késpengeként behatoló, zavaró gondolat ellen. Felnézett és meglátta. E pillanatban most _látta_ a nő arcát. Ismeri. Tudta, hogy ki ez. Éhség, lobbant fel az agyában újra a vörös láng. Itt van előtted, vedd el, vagy meghalsz! Perselus, hallotta hirtelen, és tudta, hogy a hang a nőhöz tartozik. Most kristálytisztán érezte, hogy ki áll előtte. Rania Dangor, a szeretője, aki fontos neki... Vér, üvöltötte a fejében egy hang, de nem törődött vele. Durván megragadta a nő karját, és olyan erővel lökte ki az ajtón, hogy Rania fejjel zuhant a szemközti szekrény ajtajának.

- Dissentido! – üvöltötte Piton, és kiélesedett érzékeivel hirtelen milliméternyi pontossággal lelassítva látta, ahogy az ajtó és a kerete közti távolság egyre csökken. Utolsó erejét összeszedve, borzalmas erőfeszítéssel vágta ki a résen a pálcáját, és a következő pillanatban az ajtó eggyé olvadt a keretével.

Immár nem volt innen kiút. Bezárult az egyetlen kijárat. Most már nem tudott tovább úrrá lenni az agyát beborító vörös lángokon, de nem is volt miért. Perselus Piton eltűnt, és végleg átadta a helyét a szobában tomboló iszonyatnak.

Rania szeme káprázott az ütéstől, és tudta, hogy hosszú percekre elájult. Aztán hirtelen minden egyszerre ért el a tudatáig, minden, amit odabent átélt, és torkából borzalmas sikoly tört elő.

- Nem! Nem! – sikította, hogy a torka is belefájdult. Istenem, nem, ez nem lehet igaz, add, hogy ne legyen igaz, könyörgött hangosan, és a hideg kövön ülve, a szekrényajtónak lapulva meredt a pontra, ahol korábban a bájitallabor ajtaja volt. A saját sípoló lélegzetvételén kívül semmit nem hallott. Majdnem megölte... Perselus... a betegsége... ez volt hát a titka! Perselus Piton vámpír! A hányinger olyan hirtelen tört rá, hogy csak a fejét elfordítani volt ideje. Öklendezve könnyebbült meg, és szinte részegen tántorogva, a falat markolva állt talpra. Iszonyodva nézett a labor ajtajának hült helyére. Nem létezik, hogy vámpír legyen! Nem létezik!

Reszketni kezdett. Odabent egy vámpír tombol, aki majdnem megölte őt. És számtalanszor megölhette volna már. Hisz több tucatnyi alkalommal volt együtt vele éjfélkor... a gondolattól újra elöntötte a hányinger. A vámpírokat nem véletlenül üldözik. Életveszélyes a közelükben élni... Vajon hány embert harapott már meg? Nem, nem, ez képtelenség... Érezte, hogy agyát újra elborítja az utólagos halálfélelem, a pánik, és bár szinte már jólesett volna elengedni magát és elmerülni benne, erőnek erejével próbálta leküzdeni. Segítenie kell neki! A gondolat hirtelen kólintotta fejbe, és ettől némiképp kitisztult az agya. Ő tehet róla, hogy Piton idáig jutott, hisz egyértelmű, hogy azért szedte a bájitalt, hogy a vámpír ne tudjon kitörni belőle. Beragadt agyával képtelen volt bármit is felidézni a vámpírokról. Valakinek szólnia kell, aki tudja, hogy mi történik most vele odabent!

Dörömbölő szívvel, eszeveszetten vágtázott ki a férfi lakosztályából, és egyenesen Dumbledore szobája felé rohant. A kőszörnyekhez érve kétségbeesetten jött rá, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy kell bejutni.

- Engedjetek be! – rivallt a szörnyekre hisztérikusan, de semmi nem történt. Nem is gondolkodva ököllel verni kezdte az egyik szörnyet. Az igazgató az egyetlen ember, aki tud Piton titkáról, tudnia kell azt is, hogy mit lehet tenni, lehet, hogy elég megvárni, amíg visszaalakul? Hisz az ajtón már nem juthat ki... A vak reménytől újult erővel kezdte ütni a szörnyet. Talán meghallja Dumbledore, valahogy csak megtudja, hogy valaki be akar hatolni... A csuklójába hirtelen éles nyilallás vágott, és rájött, hogy a szörnyeket hiába üti. Dumbledore ma éjjel nincs az iskolában, Darius mondta is, hogy lehet, hogy reggelig vissza sem ér...

Szemével vadul pásztázta a kőszörnyek arcát, mintha azoktól várná a megoldást. Kinek szólhatna? Dumbledore-t lehet, hogy nem érné el idejében a bagoly. Viszont lehetséges, hogy rajta kívül az egész iskolában senki nem tudja, hogy Piton vámpír. Talán McGalagony, ő majd segít, ő benne van a Rendben... Hirtelen nem bírta felidézni, hol van a tanárnő szobája, az agya még mindig mintha kőből lett volna a pániktól. Jobbra, igen... Futni kezdett, de a saroknál megtorpant. Nem jó, nem jó, nem arra van! Le kell nyugodnia. A szobájában van Piton nyugtató főzete, muszáj hozzájutnia, mert így nem segíthet rajta, hisz mindjárt összeroppan.

Pár perccel később már nagyot kortyolt az értékes nedűből, és erővel kellett visszafognia magát, hogy ne igya ki az egészet egy hajtásra. Azonnal érezte, hogy az érverése lecsillapodik, fejében elmozdulnak az eddig dermedten álló fogaskerekek, de ettől függetlenül a kétségbeesése szemernyit sem enyhült. Pillantása ekkor a komódra dobott kis könyvön akadt meg. „Elátkozottak". Tonks könyve. Még ki sem nyitotta, csak amikor a lány a kezébe nyomta. Lassan nyúlt a kis füzet felé, és már tudta, hogy ebben meg fogja találni, veszélyben van-e egyáltalán Piton vagy bárki más, vagy sem. „Elátkozottak", szól a könyv címlapja. Perselus Piton vámpír. Egy könyvben szerepel a vérfarkasokkal, és még ki tudja, milyen teremtményekkel.

Perselus Piton egy félember! Pontosan olyan, mint Lupin vagy Hagrid vagy... Szeme előtt hirtelen Piton dühtől eltorzult arca jelent meg, amikor ő évszázadokkal ezelőtt magához tért a Roxfortban, és e pillanatban olyan élesen hallotta kettőjük hangját, mintha a fülében szólna.

_- Maguk megbolondultak? Egy VÉRFARKAST tartanak az iskolában?_

_- Remus Lupin kitűnő kolléga és nagyszerű varázsló. A betegsége soha nem akadályozta abban, hogy a tanítást a lehető legfelelősségteljesebben végezze – mondta keményen Dumbledore. _

_- De... egy VÉRFARKAS? És mellém fektetik? Miért nem zárják be valahova? És egyáltalán, hogy taníthat egy ilyen... csökevényes félember?_

_Piton elfehéredett. Dumbledore békítően a karjára tette a kezét, de lesöpörte magáról. Rania ágyánál termett, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá._

_- Csökevényes félember? Gratulálok! A kisasszony hűséges halálfaló! – ezzel sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a szobából. _

Csökevényes félember! Ezeket a szavakat ő mondta! Neki! Úristen, hogy bírt ezek után a férfi akár ránézni is? Mit gondolhat róla azóta is, minek tarthatja? Mennyire megbánthatta... Pedig nem számít, Piton micsoda... A felismerés letaglózta. Kit érdekel, ha félember? Hisz ő minden egyes porcikáját szereti, bármi is.

Rania még életében nem állt olyan közel ahhoz, hogy elveszítse a józan eszét, mint most, és tudta, hogy talán csak a nyugtató főzetnek köszönheti, hogy az elmúlt fél óra hatására nem lendült át a határvonalon. Félember – szeretem – félember – szeretem... A két szó mint egy megakadt mugli gramofon zakatolt az agyában. Az elfojtott, régóta tagadott érzés olyan hirtelen öntötte el a sejtjeit, hogy már nem bírt talpon maradni. Az egyik fotelba ereszkedve behunyta a szemét, és valami soha nem érzett boldogság töltötte el. Ez ellen küzdött hát annyira, ezt az érzést tagadta önmaga előtt oly régóta! Fölösleges volt, hiábavaló, és csak magának ártott, hisz ez az érzés gyönyörűséges, és az is, hogy ő képes ilyesmit érezni... A férfit hirtelen egészen földöntúli fényben látta, aki tökéletesebb mindenkinél, akivel valaha is találkozott. Úgy érezte magát, mintha valami tudatmódosító szert ivott volna, legszívesebben hangosan nevetett volna, és már nem értette, hogyan is akarhatta megóvni magát ettől.

Maga sem tudta, mennyi ideig lebegett ebben a furcsa állapotban, de a szobájában lévő homokóra ekkor halk surrogással megfordult, és Rania szeme felpattant. Kijózanodva egyenesedett fel. Perselus lehet, hogy életveszélyben van, ő pedig itt szálldos a szivárványokon! Az ölében heverő könyvre nézett, és az szinte magától nyílt ki a megfelelő fejezet közepénél. Szemei falni kezdték a sorokat. Átugrotta a vámpírok történetét és az ellenük hozott intézkedéseket, és megállapodott az általános jellemzőiknél, villámsebesen ugrálva a sorok között.

„_A vámpírok a világ leginkább elátkozott teremtményei. A mugli hiedelmeknek természetesen nem sok közük van a valósághoz, ahogy nincsen a vérfarkasok, sellők, táltosok, faunok, tündérek és egyéb lények esetében sem. __Az igazság az, hogy éjfél beálltával átalakulnak emberből vámpírrá, melynek során a legszörnyűbb szenvedéseken mennek át, (...) Vámpírként nincsenek tisztában emberi mivoltukkal, és utólag semmire nem emlékeznek abból, amit átalakulva tettek. A vámpír nem az embert látja áldozataiban, csakis a vér bőven buzgó forrását. (...) Az emberi vért nem helyettesítheti számára semmilyen más faj vére sem, az utóbbi évtizedekben azonban számos kísérlet igazolta a kórházi vérkészítmények sikerességét egyes esetekben. (...) A betegségnek – melyet sokkal inkább nevezhetünk átoknak – nincsen ellenszere. A vámpír, mikor éjfélkor átalakul, azonnal leküzdhetetlen éhséget érez, vadászösztöne eluralkodik az agyán. Rendszerint beéri egy éjszaka egyetlen áldozattal is, amely azonban minden esetben meghal, mivel a vámpír az utolsó cseppig kiszívja a vérét, akár percek alatt. A vámpír ezért folyamatos gyilkolásra van ítélve. (...) Némely esetben a vámpír vére az áldozat ellenállása következtében kicsordul, és ha az valamilyen módon az áldozat véráramába jut, újabb vámpír születik, túlélve a támadást. Ez azonban meglehetősen ritka, a vámpírt semmiféle vágy nem vezérli arra, hogy áldozatát vámpírrá tegye, mivel az éhségen kívül mást nem érzékel. A vámpírok száma ezért – szerencsére – meglehetősen kicsi. (...) A vámpír éjfélkor alakul át, és az átok mindössze egy órán át tart felette. Ezalatt az idő alatt kell éhségét csillapítania. Ha nem teszi, menthetetlenül meghal."_

Rania kezéből kihullott a könyv. Arcát kezébe temetve dőlt hátra. Itt áll hát, fehéren-feketén, hogy mi fog történni. Piton magára zárta az ajtót. Meg fog halni. Nem tehet érte semmit. Alig maradt már ideje, egy órakor vissza kellene alakulnia, és addig már nem jut vérhez.

_- __De... egy VÉRFARKAS? __És mellém fektetik? __Miért nem zárják be valahova? És egyáltalán, hogy taníthat egy ilyen... csökevényes félember?_

Rania üresen bámult maga elé. El fogja veszíteni a férfit abban a pillanatban, amikor rájött, hogy számára nincsen nála fontosabb ember. Elveszíti, mert nem érdemli meg, hogy megkapja. Csökevényes félember... Most már önmagát látta csökevényesnek. Borzalmas érzés volt, mintha az ég szakadt volna rá hirtelen, ahogy a sors által elétartott gúnytükörbe bámult. Az előző boldogságroham után most mintha fagyos víz csordogált volna az ereiben. Hiszen ő öli most meg Pitont. A férfi nem lenne ilyen helyzetben, ha ő maga nem lenne ilyen... csökevényes. Pedig a férfi őnála ezerszer értékesebb, évekkel korábban túllépett már a téveszméin, sőt, még őt is képes volt valamennyire elfogadni... Őt, aki pedig pontosan ugyanúgy nézett volna rá, ha tudja a titkát, mint ahogy Remus Lupinra nézett.

A megoldás egy pillanat alatt, teljesen magától értetődően kínálkozott fel előtte. Az egyetlen dolog, amit megtehet érte, azért, akit szeret, aki fontos neki, aki mindenki másnál fontosabb... Semmi más nem számít, csak hogy életben maradjon. Lassan, szinte transzban állt fel. Két perc múlva már ott állt a férfi nappalijában. A földön érintetlenül hevert Piton pálcája, amit utolsó erejével kidobott a bevágódó ajtó résén. Rania tudata most már minden mást kirekesztett. Lassított felvételként hajolt le a pálcáért, és a sajátjával együtt a szétolvasztott ajtó helyére irányítva halkan kántálni kezdett. A rég nem használt sötét varázslatok sűrű lökésekben érték el a falat, ahol az ajtó hatalmas villanással került a helyére. Rania továbbra is lassított felvételként mozdulva nyúlt a kilincsért. Furcsán élesnek és fényesnek érzékelt mindent, ahogy halálos nyugalommal, megingás nélkül belépett. Egyszerűen tudta, hogy ezt kell tennie, más nem is lehetséges számára. A férfit az ő vére fogja megmenteni. Teljesen mindegy, hogy ennek mi az ára.

Azt várta, hogy Piton, akiből mostanra már semmi emberi nem maradhatott, kiéhezetten veti majd rá magát, de a szobában semmi nem mozdult. Körülnézett, és lassan a sarokban heverő emberalakhoz lépett. Elkésett... A férfi mozdulatlanul feküdt. De nem létezik, hisz nem lehet még egy óra... A faliórára pillantva jött rá, hogy percei vannak csak a cselekvésre. Letérdelt a férfi mellé, és a hóna alá nyúlva ülő helyzetbe tornázva magához szorította. A nyaka most a férfi szája előtt volt, de nem történt semmi. Rania olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy belefájdult a karja, és összefüggéstelen szavakat motyogva a fülébe egyre csak koncentrált, próbálta a saját erejét átadni a férfinak, hogy az legalább képes legyen megharapni. Mégsem történt semmi. Rania visszaeresztette a földre, és pálcájával hideg nyugalommal suhintva egyet mély sebet ütött a karján. A vér piros forrásként zubogott elő a sérült vénából, melyet most Piton ernyedt szájához szorított.

A férfi szeme hirtelen felpattant, és rugóként ült fel. Két kezével megmarkolta a nő karját, és fogával újabb mély sebet hasítva az amúgy is vérző karon mohón szívni kezdte az életmentő testnedvet. Ujjai mélyen belevájtak a nő bőrébe, aki már semmit nem érzékelt. Lehunyt szemmel, megkönnyebbülten, akadálytalanul hullott alá a semmibe, mintha örvény húzná ki a testéből az életet.

14


	20. Chapter 20

**2****0. fejezet**

- Miss Dangor továbbra is eszméletlen – fogta meg az igazgató az ablaknál álló Piton könyökét, de azonnal vissza is húzta a kezét. – Poppy úgy tűnik, nem tehet érte semmit.

- Sajnálom, igazgató úr – mondta a javasasszony, akinek hangján még mindig érződött a rémület. – Fogalmunk sincs, mennyi vért vesztett, és ilyen harapással még soha életemben nem találkoztam. Olyan, mintha felhasította volna a karját, aztán meg a sebbe harapott volna. Így viszont azt sem tudom, miket tartalmazhat a támadó nyála, netán valamiféle véralvadásgátlót vagy effélét... Talán ha beecsetelném a sebet patymalaglével, akkor láthatnánk, de így sem biztos.

- Köszönöm, Poppy – felelte fáradtan Dumbledore. – Ha megtenné, hogy elkészíti... Mi addig Perselusszal itt maradunk mellette.

A gyógyító kisietett, és Dumbledore az ágyon fekvő halálsápadt alak felé fordult. Nem csodálkozott Madam Pomfrey rémületén, az ő szíve is kihagyott egy pillanatra, mikor meglátta az ájult nőt. A javasasszony előtt természetesen készségesen bólogatott Piton odavetett magyarázatára, miszerint Raniát a Tiltott Rengetegnél támadta meg valamilyen lény, de szemernyi kétsége sem lehetett afelől, hogy valójában maga Piton harapta meg a nőt. Ha a Rengeteget védő bűbájok hatékonyságába vetett bizalma nem is lett volna megfelelő mértékű, akkor is elegendő lett volna ránéznie a bájitaltan tanárra, akinek sápadt, szobormerev arca ugyan semmiféle érzelmet nem árult el, de a szeméből sugárzó megrendültség egyértelmű volt.

- Tudnom kellene, mi történt pontosan – fordult a még mindig háttal álló férfihoz, aki azonban egy szót sem szólt. – Perselus, ha nem segít, kénytelen leszek a kisasszonyt azonnal a Szent Mungóba szállíttatni. Ki tudja, ezzel nem késtünk-e el máris.

Piton hirtelen feléje fordult, és az igazgató szinte megrettent az arckifejezésétől.

- Fogalmam sincs, mi történt. Nyilvánvalóan én tettem, ezt tudja maga is – mondta a férfi ijesztő nyugalommal. – Ha gondolja, vitesse a Szent Mungóba, és Pomfreynak is mondja el, hogy mi történt, nem számít. Nem tudnak segíteni rajta, meghal.

- Perselus...

- Tudom, mit beszélek. Láttam már ilyet, tudja?

- Akkor hogyan élhet még mindig? – Dumbledore most már felemelte kissé a hangját. Pontosan értette Piton reakcióját, de azt is látta, hogy Rania egyelőre még életben van, ha alig dobog is már a szíve, és nem akarta feladni a reményt. Csak azért nem vitette azonnal a Szent Mungóba, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy az az ember, aki mindenkinél többet tudhat a vámpírharapásokról és a gyógymódjairól, itt áll előtte. Muszáj volt valahogy kirántania ebből a passzív, közönyös fagyból, ami most foglyul ejtette. – Kérem, gondolkozzon! Hisz én csak annyit láttam, hogy errefelé rohan Miss Dangorral a karjában!

Piton az ágyon fekvő Raniára nézett és megrázta a fejét. Az egyetlen, amire emlékezett, az a soha nem érzett rémület volt, ami akkor fogta el, mikor a ripityára zúzott laborjában magához térve észrevette a földön heverő, viaszfehér bőrű nőt, akinek gyakorlatilag szétmarcangolt ereiből zubogott a vér. Azonnal felismerte magán a tizenhat éve nem érzett utóhatásokat is, és száját megnyalva már egy pillanatnyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Raniát megharapta, sőt, valószínűleg megölte.

Aztán rájött, hogy a nő még él, ha alig is. A karján lévő sebeket gyorsan el tudta annyira látni, hogy a vérzés jelentősen csökkenjen, aztán a könyökénél szoros kötést tekert a karjára. Nem tudta, mennyi vért veszthetett a nő, de azt tudta, hogy valószínűleg menthetetlen, és ezt ő okozta. A gondolat erőtlen nyílvesszőként pattant vissza vastagon elbarikádozott belsejéről. Ez itt egy orvosi eset, egy beteg ember, akin segíteni kell. Nem több.

A betegápoláshoz azonban ő maga nem sokat értett. Felnyalábolta az ájult nőt – csak egy pillanatra lepődött meg azon, hogy szinte pehelykönnyűnek érzi, önmagát pedig olyan erősnek, mint már régen nem -, és a gyengélkedő felé sietett vele. Pomfrey tudni fogja, mit kell csinálni vele.

Most azonban már egyre inkább látta, hogy a javasasszony nem fog tudni segíteni a nőn, és a Szent Mungóban sem fogják tudni, mit kell vele tenni, hisz élve maradt vámpírharapásos ápolt olyan ritka, mint a fehér bicegóc. Ha egyáltalán lehet valamit tenni, akkor azt neki kell kitalálnia.

- Rendben... Elvileg az összes vért kiszívja a... a vámpír az áldozatából – fordult Dumbledore felé. – Ez a halál elsődleges oka. Valahonnan elsősorban vért kellene kapnia, utána pedig meg kell próbálni közömbösíteni a harapás hatásait, hogy életben maradjon.

- Jó. Tehát vérre van szükségünk. – Az igazgató a kandallóhoz sietett, és az irodájából magához hívta Rania aktáját. – A vércsoportja AB negatív.

Piton csak bólintott.

- Épp most akartam utánrendelni! – sápítozott az éppen visszatérő Madam Pomfrey, kezében egy sárgás folyadékkal teli kémcsővel. – Igazgató úr, abból a vércsoportból nincsen tartalékom! Mást nem mernék neki adni amíg azt se tudjuk, hogyan sérült meg!

Dumbledore arca csak egy pillanatra borult el.

- A legkézenfekvőbb forrás az öccse, tőle kaphatna azonnal pótlást, utána jöhet a kórház, ahonnan kérhetünk még – döntött villámsebesen, és már a kezében volt Darius aktája. – Igen, azonos vércsoport. Fel kell ébresztenünk Dariust.

„És mit akar mondani neki?" – akarta kérdezni Piton, de hallgatott

– Úristen, de mi lesz a támadóval? – kapta fel a fejét a javasasszony, miközben a kémcsőben lévő patymalaglét a Rania karján lévő, még mindig szivárgó sebre csöpögtette egy pipettával. – A gyerekek közelében szabadon járkál egy szörnyeteg!

- Már jelentettem a megfelelő helyen – nyugtatta meg az igazgató a férfit nézve. Ismerte a sebes észjárását. Talán már ugyanúgy rádöbbent, mint ő, hogy elkerülhetetlen. Nem lehet megakadályozni, hogy kiderüljön, mi történt. Hacsak nem hagyják Raniát meghalni. – Ne vesztegessük az időt. Idehívom Dariust. Maga addig találja ki, mit tehetünk utána.

Dumbledore kisietett, és Piton visszafordult az ablakhoz. Mögötte a javasasszony sebes mozdulatokkal készítette elő a szükséges felszerelést. Rania ágya mellé nagy robajjal csúszott oda a közelben lévő másik ágy, Piton pedig továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt az ablaknál. Szörnyeteg, szörnyeteg, zakatolt a fejében egyre csak Madam Pomfrey iménti megállapítása. Mintha elzsibbadt volna az agya, nem volt képes másra gondolni.

Az ajtó kivágódott, és Darius rontott be rajta pizsamában.

- Rania! – rohant oda a halottfehér bőrű nővéréhez. – Mondja már meg valaki, mi történt! – kiabálta magán kívül. – Dumbledore csak annyit mondott, hogy...

- Csak maga segíthet – lépett oda Madam Pomfrey. – A nővére rengeteg vért vesztett. Szüksége van a maga vérére, különben hamarosan meghal!

Dumbledore és mögötte kissé lemaradva Nedda lépett be a gyengélkedőre. A lány rémülten meredt az ágyban fekvő nőre.

- Mi az, hogy vért vesztett? Valaki meg akarta ölni? – Darius ádáz tekintettel nézett a gyógyítóra.

- Professzor – fordult felé az eddig háttal álló Piton. – Ha mesedélutánt óhajt, ám legyen, amíg Miss Dangor meghal, mindent el is mesélhetünk magának. – Tekintete találkozott Dumbledore-éval, és olvasott az öreg szemében. Tényleg feltételezte róla, hogy akár a nő halálát is kívánná csak azért, hogy a titka titok maradjon.

- Mit kell tennem? – nézett könyörgően Darius az igazgatóra.

- Feküdjön le ide – mutatott Madam Pomfrey a Raniáé melletti ágyra, és felemelte a pálcáját. – Nyújtsa a bal karját, és engedje el magát.

A javasasszony fürgén dolgozott, és pár pillanat múlva a testvéreket összekötő vékony csövecskén áramolni kezdett a vér Rania karjába. Piton figyelte, ahogy a vörös szín, mintha ceruzával húznák a vonalat, kitölti az áttetsző csövet. Hirtelen nem bírta tovább nézni.

- Addig összeszedem, amire még szükség lehet – vetette oda a többieknek és elhagyta a szobát.

Gépiesen, semerre se nézve ment el egészen a lakrészéig. A laborja helyén lévő romhalmaz láttán aztán kissé magához tért. Lehet, hogy semmiféle alapanyag nem áll a rendelkezésére, hisz láthatóan mindent összetört... Néhány gyors pálcamozdulat után a szoba berendezése visszanyerte eredeti formáját, a padlót borító üvegcserepek újra fiolákká, tégelyekké álltak össze, de a teljesen összekeveredett, sistergő-füstölgő bájitalokat képtelenség lett volna újra a helyükre kényszeríteni. Még szerencse, hogy nem robbant fel a labor, futott át rajta. A sarokban terjengő vérfolt láttán egy pillanatra megjelent előtte az eszméletlen Rania képe, de aztán újra a feladatra koncentrált.

Egy Evaporessel tisztára varázsolta a padlót, és alaposan végignézte a polcokat, minden maradék alapanyagot és bájitalt a munkaasztalra hordva. Mikor egy datolyához hasonló puha, zöldes gyümölcs akadt a kezébe, egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Azt hitte, ebből nincs már egyetlen szem sem… Ha tudta volna… Megint koncentrálni próbált. Nem is annyira rossz a helyzet, ami a lehetőségeket illeti, de sok alapanyagot így is lehetetlen lesz pótolnia. Az egyszerűbb hozzávalók persze megtalálhatók a bájitaltan terem szertárában is, és nyilván Madam Pomfreynál is található jópár hasznos dolog.

Homlokát ráncolva meredt az asztalra hordott tégelyekre, zsákokra, üvegcsékre. Annak idején Dumbledore segítségével jutott a bájitalához, aztán elkészült a hozzá tartozó olajjal, és heteken, hónapokon át kísérletezett a vámpírkórral kapcsolatos lehetséges gyógymódokkal, tünetenyhítőkkel és ellenszerekkel. Végül be kellett látnia, hogy a vámpírt nem tudja elpusztítani, csak ha vele együtt Perselus Piton is megsemmisül. A bájital rendszeres használatával azonban legalább biztosítani tudta, hogy a rém ne győzhesse le az embert. Egészen mostanáig...

E pillanatban emlékezni kezdett. Tegnap nem vette be a bájitalát. Rania kilökte a kezéből, és neki nem volt tartaléka. Szabad préda volt a vámpírnak tehát. És a nő magának köszönheti, ami történt… Igen… De akkor is, hogy a csudába került a laborjába? És mi történt a karjával? Összeszorított szemmel gyötörte az agyát. Igen, a nő utána jött a laborba… de ő mondta neki, hogy tűnjön el… aztán… aztán csak a köd… ennek semmi értelme. Ha a nő ott volt, amikor átalakult, és ő megharapta, nem élhetett volna széttépett vénával egészen addig, amíg ő magához tért egy óra múlva… valami történt közben…

A sarokban álló homokóra, mely csodálatos módon ép maradt, ekkor surrogva megfordult, és Piton észbe kapott. Még a saját bájitalát is pótolnia kell! Nem beszélve az átkozott Lupinéról! Az asztalán álló fiolákra, tégelyekre meredve gondolkozott, majd sietve munkához látott.

- Magához tér! – kiáltotta Nedda izgatottan.

Dumbledore az ágyhoz sietett.

- Miss Dangor, hall engem? – kérdezte.

Rania szeme megrebbent, és nehéz sóhaj szakadt ki a mellkasából.

- Rania, nézz rám! – ült fel aggódva Darius, miközben karjából még mindig lassan csordogált a vér nővére ereibe.

- Feküdjön vissza! – ugrott oda Madam Pomfrey és visszanyomta a párnára, majd a szomszéd ágyon fekvő nőt kezdte vizsgálni. – Ki tudja nyitni a szemét?

Rania szemhéja remegve felemelkedett, de egy másodperc múlva újra becsukódott.

- Nem tudom – nézett tanácstalanul a gyógyító Dumbledore-ra, miután végzett Rania vizsgálatával. - Egyelőre semmit nem mondhatok... És a patymalag sem színeződött el, pedig a nyálmaradványoktól mindenképp el kellett volna...

- Miféle nyálmaradványoktól? – kiáltott fel Darius, és újra fel akart ülni.

- Ennyi elég lesz – lépett oda Madam Pomfrey és kihúzta a karjából a csövet, pálcájával azonnal beforrasztva a kis sebet. – Most viszont pihenésre van szüksége, és nyugalomra. Ezt igya meg – nyújtott oda neki egy poharat.

- Miféle nyálmaradványoktól? – ismételte meg Darius és szomjasan kiitta a folyadékot.

- Most aludni fog – felelte Madam Pomfrey, és betege tiltakozása ellenére behúzta körülötte a függönyt. Tudta, hogy Darius pillanatokon belül mélyen fog aludni. – Nedda, maga menjen vissza a szobájukba, szólok majd, ha történik valami – tessékelte ki az ajtón a fázósan toporgó lányt. – Igazgató úr, arra gondoltam, megpróbálkozhatnánk a csalántövises hurmincpakolással...

- Ezt teljes mértékig magára bízom. Piton professzor is azonnal itt lesz, beszéljék meg egymással.

- Akkor addig is előkészítem. – Madam Pomfrey a szobájába sietett, Dumbledore pedig Rania fölé hajolt.

- Miss Dangor – mondta halkan. – Ha hall engem, nagyon fontos, hogy tudjam...

A nő feje megrándult, de egyébként semmi jelét nem adta, hogy érzékelné a külvilágot. Dumbledore aggódva figyelte. Az eszméletlenség valami másnak a jele is lehet, ezt jól tudta, és nem volt kizárva, hogy erre Piton is rájött már. Ha visszatér, meg kell kérdeznie... Megfogta a nő kezét. Kitapintotta a pulzusát, majd mutatóujjával lassan végigsimított a kékesen játszó vénán. Érezte a szapora lüktetést az ujjhegyével, de ez lehetett normális is... Még följebb haladt, aztán lélegzetvisszafojtva nézett arra a pontra, ahova az ujja mutatott.

- Hoztam... – szólalt meg az ajtón belépő Piton, de Dumbledore félbeszakította.

- Jöjjön ide, gyorsan! Perselus...

Piton összeráncolt homlokkal vizsgálta Raniát, aztán már ő is látta, mitől lett az igazgató szinte magán kívül az izgalomtól. Az öreg kéz reszketett, ahogy a nő hófehér karjára mutatott, amelyen a bőr makulátlanul tiszta volt.

- Ez képtelenség – szakadt ki Pitonból. Tekintete a másik karra siklott, nem tévedés-e, nem a másik karjára mutat-e az igazgató, de nem. A nő karján nem volt ott a Sötét Jegy.

- A magáé...? – kapta fel a fejét Dumbledore, és Piton fekete ruhaujjára meredt, de a férfi megrázta a fejét.

- Egy perccel ezelőtt öltöztem át, akkor még a helyén volt – mondta halkan. Túl szép, túl egyszerű lett volna, ha egycsapásra az övé is semmivé foszlik, ahogy az történt tizenöt évvel ezelőtt is, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr hirtelen eltűnt...

- De hát ez lehetetlen! – Dumbledore döbbenten nézte az eszméletlen nő arcát. – Nem lehet, hogy elengedte... Miért tette volna...? Máshogy viszont...

Piton némán meredt a Jegy hűlt helyére. Tudomása szerint a Jegy nem tűnhet el, soha, sehogyan sem. Aztán valami eszébe jutott.

- Pár nappal ezelőtt szólt nekem – mondta, és elborult az arca, ahogy felidézte a beszélgetésüket. – Észrevette, hogy halványodott a karján a Jegy. Meg is mutatta, és tényleg mintha kissé elmosódott lett volna.

- Ezt nekem miért nem mondták? – kérdezte izgatottan Dumbledore. – Ez fontos lehet!

Piton megrázta a fejét. Eszébe sem jutott akkor, hogy szólni kéne róla az igazgatónak. Mással voltak elfoglalva mindketten... A hirtelen rátörő gyomorszorító érzést gyorsan sikerült elűznie, és kényszerítette magát, hogy gondolkozzon.

- Nem tűnhet el – mondta végül. – Ez a Nagyúrhoz tartozik. Az ő része. Csak vele együtt tűnhet el.

- Remélem, mielőbb magához tér, hogy megkérdezhessük – meredt Dumbledore az eszméletlen nőre, mintha a tekintetével akarná rávenni, hogy magyarázza meg ezt a képtelenséget.

Piton jól értette, miért annyira izgatott az öreg. A Jegy eltűnése túlságosan is egyedülálló esemény volt, ami bármire utalhatott Voldemorttal kapcsolatban.

- Poppy már kigondolt valamit – nézett fel Dumbledore. – Csalános hurmincpakolást emlegetett. Maga mire jutott?

- Berkenyefőzetre gondoltam – felelte Piton egy pillanatnyi csönd után. Nehezére esett elszakítania a tekintetét a hófehér karról. – Tíz perc múlva készen is van. A... khm... vámpírnyál valóban tartalmaz véralvadásgátlót, de ez majd közömbösíti. A hurminccal nem ütik egymást, akár segíthet is. – Röpke elismerésféle suhant át rajta. Madam Pomfrey nagyon értette a dolgát. - És egy bagoly már úton van Londonba néhány egyéb összetevőért. – Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy csak a Zsebpiszok közben hajlandóak akár az éjszaka közepén is ilyen bájitalcsomagokat összeállítani neki. – Ha sikerül fölerősíteni, életben maradhat. Azok a régi varázslatok azonban... Időre van szükségem, hogy fel tudjam idézni őket – rázta meg a fejét tehetetlenül.

- Ó – döbbent meg Dumbledore. – Ezek szerint...

- Nem kizárt – vágott a szavába Piton. Nem akarta hallani, ahogy az öreg elismétli, ami a legrosszabb rémálmaiban következne be. – Igen, ellenőriztem. Sok rajtam a sérülés.

A igazgatót szíven ütötte a férfi kőmerev arcán is átsütő megrendültség. Úgy volt, ahogy gyanította, Rania mély eszméletlensége akár annak a jele is lehetett, hogy megfertőződött a vámpírkórral. Ilyesmi rendkívül ritkán következett be, csakis akkor, ha az áldozat vére keveredett a vámpíréval. Most pedig Piton azt mondja, hogy ez akár elő is fordulhatott... Mit fog tenni, ha kiderül, hogy tényleg megfertőzött egy másik embert?

- Ha gondolja, használhatja a merengőmet, hátha úgy könnyebben fog emlékezni. – Tudta, mennyire fontos lenne, hogy Piton fel tudja idézni azokat a varázslatokat, amiket még tizenhat évvel ezelőtt kísérletezett ki, és amikkel végre sarokba tudták szorítani a benne tomboló rémséget annyira, hogy a bájitallal végül sikerüljön teljesen láncra verni. A vámpírkór ugyanis legalább annyira volt átok, amennyire fertőzés, és ebben a minőségében majdhogynem egyedülálló volt a kórságok között. – Adja Merlin, hogy ne legyen rá szükség! Addig is, véleményem szerint magához kell térítenünk. Tudja, ahogy a Sötét Jeggyel felébresztették Remusékat is.

Piton arcára ráfagyott a merev maszk.

- Jobb lenne előbb a kezelést végigcsinálni.

- Egyetértek! – Madam Pomfrey érkezett, kezében egy tálka zöldes, nyálkás anyaggal. - Nem lehet tudni, hogy fog reagálni, ha magához tér. Akár egy roham is rátörhet.

- Pedig beszélnünk kellene vele – rázta a fejét Dumbledore, és komoran nézte az ágyon fekvő nőt. – Rendben – döntött végül. – Kezdjék el. Perselus, szóljon, ha küldjem a merengőt. Üzenjenek, ha magához tér – tette még hozzá, és elhagyta a szobát.

- Csalántövises hurmincpakolást kevertem neki – fordult Madam Pomfrey a gondolataiba merült Pitonhoz. – Mi a véleménye?

- Én berkenyefőzetet készítek, a kettő jól kiegészíti egymást – felelte a bájitaltan tanár, a javasasszony pedig jóváhagyóan bólintott. – Már készen is kell lennie. A maga készleteiből pedig szükségem van két uncia sellőpikkelyre, bubógumógennyre és egy tégely mandragóraszőrre. Holdlilioma van?

- Nekem? Merlinre, de jó is lenne! De a többiből szolgálja ki magát – intett Madam Pomfrey a kis laborja felé egy kíváncsi pillantás után, de szerencsére nem kérdezett semmit. - Akkor addig fel is rakom a pakolást – szólt a kisiető férfi után, de ő már nem hallotta.

A szobájába érve behunyta a szemét. Dumbledore-t nyilván a Sötét Jegy eltűnése izgatta elsősorban, őt azonban e pillanatban ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Szörnyeteg... Lehet, hogy most már két szörnyeteg van az iskolában... Soha életében nem fertőzött meg senkit. Nem volt célja, ugyanúgy, ahogy a többi vámpírnak sem abban a vérgőzös, emberi mivoltából kivetkőzött állapotában... Semmire nem emlékezett utána, soha. Csak a kivérzett holttestet látta...

Szeme előtt megjelentek a hosszú évek óta nem látott képek, melyeket csak a sirókafőzete segítségével sikerült többé-kevésbé kiűznie az álmaiból. A siróka, amit Raniának is adott a rémálmai ellen... Rania, aki lehet, hogy maga is vámpírrá lett... A szeretője… Szeme előtt vörös pontok kezdtek ugrálni, miközben gondolatai őrült táncot jártak. Mi történik vajon, ha két vámpír együtt tölti az éjszakát? Megtámadják egymást? Vagy együtt mennek vadászni? Ki kellene próbálni... Vagy inkább hagynia kellene, hogy meghaljon... Két vámpír, két szörnyeteg... az ő teremtménye... Egy pillanatig szinte kívánta, hogy így legyen. Annyi mindenben volt hasonló a sorsuk, miért is ne lehetne az ebben is? Akkor igazán egyenlőek lehetnének végre...

A szoba közepén álló kisebb üstből gőzfelhő tört elő, és Piton tekintete megkapaszkodott benne, az egyetlen szilárd pontban a tébolyultan forgó helyiségben. Meg kellene ölnie... Ha felébred... ha felébred... nem lesz hálás az átokért, amit tőle kapott... és örökre összeforr a sorsuk, hisz ezentúl függeni fog a bájitalától és az olajtól... Kábán lépett a sarokban álló, méretes ónüsthöz, beleszórta a Madam Pomfeytól kért sellőpikkelyt, de csak harmadjára sikerült alágyújtania. A tűzre irányított önoltó bűbája is csak sokadszorra sikerült. Kétszer annyit készített, mint amennyit saját magának kellett volna... Gondolatai szédítő sebességgel rajzottak tovább, szíve őrülten zakatolt a mellkasában. A haja elveszíti majd azt a megfejthetetlen illatát, nem lesz többé fényes és puha, amibe beletemetheti az arcát, hanem gyógynövényillatú lesz és zsíros, mint az övé...

Káprázó szemekkel mert tele egy lombikot a berkenyefőzettel, és egy pillanatig tétovázott, mielőtt bedugaszolta volna. Csak pár csepp gránics... olyan egyszerű lenne, és itt van előtte az asztalon... A sors keze, hogy pont épen maradt ez is... Most már szédült. Észre sem vette, hogy a reszkető kezével feldönti a gránicsos üveg körül lévő fiolákat, ahogy utána nyúl. Jót tenne vele... talán maga is ezt kérné, ha rájön, mit tett vele... Jobb lett volna, ha vár még pár percet, míg elvérzik a földön... Ezt kellett volna tenned, mondták a viaszfehér bőrű, kivérzett holttestek, és vádlón néztek rá élettelen szemükkel. Nem, nem, nem... Jó lenne elmerülni az örvényben, és nem gondolkodni... Kábán nyúlt az asztalon lévő egyetlen szem wyxgyümölcs után, és mohón a szájába tömte. Időtlen idők óta nem érezte ezt az ízt... Bedugaszolta a berkenyés lombikot, és a kandallón át a gyengélkedőre küldte. Arrébb lépni már nem volt ereje, ott, a kandalló előtt rogyott le a földre és kuporodott össze, mint egy gyerek. Fogai megcsikordultak az erőfeszítéstől, hogy a kitörni készülő nyögés ne találhasson utat magának, de pár másodperc múlva elernyedt, és ijesztő, éteri mosollyal nézte a szeme előtt villódzó mesés képeket.

Dumbledore magába roskadva ült Rania ágya mellett. Madam Pomfrey pakolásának és Piton főzetének köszönhetően a nő arcába visszatért a szín, a karján tátongó sebek begyógyultak, a vérzés elállt, ennek ellenére még mindig nem tért magához. Időről időre úgy tűnt, visszanyeri az eszméletét, néha már az volt az érzése, a zöldesbarna szemek őt nézik valami megfejthetetlen, ősöreg tekintettel, de aztán a nő újra visszasüppedt az eszméletlenségbe, és Dumbledore nem volt biztos benne, nem ő maga akar-e minél tovább a jótékony semmi hullámain lebegni. Addig azonban nem tudhatja meg, nem kapta-e el Rania is a vámpírkórt, és ami még fontosabb, nem tudhat meg semmilyen részletet a Sötét Jegy eltűnésével kapcsolatban sem.

Érezte, hogy valami nagyon fontos dolog történt. Lehet, hogy Raniánál van a kulcs Voldemort legyőzéséhez. És neki várnia kell... Fel kellett volna ébreszteni, amíg még Piton elérhető volt. Mert most...

Dumbledore a kezébe temette az arcát. Azt hitte, a bájitaltan tanár minden erejével azon van, hogy felidézze a régi varázslatokat arra az esetre, ha Raniának valóban szüksége lenne rá. Ehelyett... a Londonból érkező bagoly miután hiába kopogtatott a férfi laborjának ablakán egy órával ezelőtt, őt kereste meg. Egy pillanatig sem döbbent meg azon, hogy a csomag feladója Moriarty, a Zsebpiszok köz hírhedt feketemágia-szaküzletének tulajdonosa volt. Rosszat sejtve indult Piton lakrésze felé, és egy perc múlva már tehetetlen döbbenettel meredt a kába mosollyal, üveges szemmel a semmibe nézve a földön fekvő férfira. Tudta, mi történt. Jól emlékezett rá, és számítania kellett volna erre. Mégsem hitte volna, hogy a férfi megint wyx után nyúlva menekül el a valóság elől, ahogy azt tette tizenhat évvel korábban is mindaddig, amíg nem sikerült megfékezni a benne szabadon terjengő kórságot. Hisz tudnia kellett, mivel jár, ha wyxet fogyaszt, és tudnia kellett azt is, hogy egyedül tőle függhet, mi lesz most Raniával... És mégis, neki, Dumbledore-nak nem lett volna szabad automatikusan azt képzelni, hogy ez az ember mindent kibír.

Azon vette magát észre, hogy fohászkodik, mindkettőjükért.

Amikor egy perc múlva felnézett, Rania tekintetével találta szembe magát. Egy pillanatig némán méregették egymást, aztán Dumbledore halkan megszólalt.

- Hogy érzi magát?

- Rosszul. – Rania hangja elbicsaklott, ezért megismételte, immár tisztábban. – Rosszul. Hányingerem van.

- Ezt igya meg – nyújtott felé egy serlegnyi sűrű, jeges folyadékot az igazgató. – Madam Pomfrey készítette magának, ettől majd jobban lesz. Erjesztett butykadara – tette még hozzá, mikor látta, hogy a nő tétovázik.

Rania ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát és belekortyolt a fagyott sárra emlékeztető italba. Pár másodperc múlva már érezte is, hogy enyhül a rosszulléte. A serleget letette az éjjeliszekrényre, és visszacsúszott a párnájára. Meredten nézett a plafon egy pontjára, mintha Dumbledore ott se lenne.

- Miss Dangor – szólalt meg az igazgató egy perc csönd után. – El tudja mondani, mi történt magával?

Rania ránézett, majd behunyta a szemét.

- Nem tudom. Nem emlékszem semmire.

- Nem is érdekli, miért van itt? – kérdezte Dumbledore kétkedően.

- Biztos rohamom volt, nem? – suttogta a nő.

- Nem. Nem volt rohama. Miss Dangor, kérem, próbáljon még egy percig ébren maradni. Fontos lenne, hogy... – az igazgató abbahagyta. Rania mélyen aludt.

Amikor újból felébredt, Darius ült mellette aggodalmas arccal.

- Dumbledore mondta, hogy magadhoz tértél. Hogy vagy?

- Hányingerem van – mondta rekedten Rania. – Van itt valahol egy...

- Tessék – nyújtotta oda az öccse az éjjeliszekrényen álló kelyhet és figyelte, ahogy kortyonként erőlteti le a torkán. – Szólok Dumbledore-nak.

- Ne! – kapott a keze után Rania. – Várj... előbb... – tekintete ide-oda járt az öccse arcán, mintha olvasni akarna a gondolataiban. – Mi történt? – kérdezte végül és visszahanyatlott a párnájára, ahogy heves légszomj tört rá.

- Tényleg nem emlékszel? Dumbledore mondta, de... mintha nem egészen hitte volna el.

- Nem... kérlek, mondd már! – nézett könyörgően Dariusra.

- Valami megtámadott. Kicsit zavaros az egész, de Piton talált rád, és...

- Tehát él? – kiáltott fel Rania önkéntelenül.

- Ki, Piton? – meredt rá Darius értetlenül.

- Nem... az a valami... Segítenél felülni? Nagyon fáj a fejem...

- Mégiscsak hívok valakit, nem vagy jól – nyomta vissza aggodalmasan az öccse.

Nyílt az ajtó, és Madam Pomfrey sietett be rajta.

- Akkor jól hallottam, hogy beszélgetnek. Hogy van? – kérdezte, és Rania mellkasára tette a kezét.

- Szerintem kicsit zavart – felelte Darius. – Ez normális?

A javasasszony nem felelt. Homlokán egyre sűrűbbek lettek a ráncok, ahogy a betegét vizsgálta, és néhány bonyolult pálcamozdulat után értetlenül egyenesedett fel.

- Nem értem... olyan, mintha... Tényleg nem emlékszik, mi történt magával?

Rania csak megrázta a fejét a párnán, de a szemét nem nyitotta ki.

- Nagyon szomjas vagyok – mondta.

- Hívom Dumbledore-t – nyújtott felé egy pohár vizet Madam Pomfrey, és szinte szaladt, ahogy elhagyta a szobát.

Kis idő múlva az ősz mágussal együtt tért vissza.

- Szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni Miss Dangorral – nézett Dumbledore Dariusra és Madam Pomfreyra. Azok bólintottak és magukra hagyták őket. – Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, olyanok a tünetei, mint az elvonókúrán lévőknek.

- Kábítószer? – nyitotta ki a szemét Rania. – Én nem...

- Szerintem ezért – vágott a szavába Dumbledore, és a nő bal karja után nyúlt. Ahogy felhúzta a karján a hálóing ujját, Rania kifejezéstelenül meredt a Sötét Jegy hűlt helyére. – Ugye, emlékszik, minek kellene itt lennie?

A nő csak bólintott.

- Van valami fogalma róla, hogy tűnhetett el?

Rania hosszan nézte a karját, és lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Miss Dangor – fogta meg a vállát az igazgató, - szükségem van a segítségére. Tudnom kell, mi történt ma éjjel. Hátha összefüggésben lehet ez a Jegy eltűnésével. Igazán nem emlékszik?

- Mondtam már, hogy nem – húzódott el Rania.

- Van még valami – vett nagy levegőt Dumbledore. – Elképzelhető, hogy az éjjel... hogy is mondjam, életreszóló sérüléseket szenvedett. Egyelőre nem tudunk erről megbizonyosodni, amíg... – Az ősz mágus nehezen találta a szavakat. Egyfelől egyáltalán nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Rania valóban nem emlékszik semmire – volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a nő titkolni próbál valamit. Másrészt viszont ha igazat mond, nem biztos, hogy ebben az állapotában most rá kell ijeszteni a vámpírkórral. Még az is lehet, hogy végül mégiscsak sikerül titokban tartani Piton tragédiáját.

Rania már ült.

- Úgy érti, semmilyen módszerrel nem lehet kimutatni? Nem hiszem el, hogy Piton professzor... – Dumbledore élénken figyelte, ő pedig hadarva folytatta. – Hogy se Madam Pomfrey, se senki nem rendelkezik itt a szükséges módszerekkel! Miért nem visznek a Szent Mungóba?

Dumbledore most már biztos volt benne, hogy Rania nagyon is tudja, mi történt vele.

- Nézze, meg akartuk várni, amíg magához tér, és abban reménykedtünk, hogy Piton professzor tud magának segíteni.

- De? – kérdezte Rania és gyorsan ivott egy kortyot a butykadarából.

- Nos... Piton professzor most nincs abban az állapotban, hogy segíteni tudjon, és mivel nem lehetünk biztosak abban, hogy időben... Szóval magam is úgy gondolom, jobb lenne magát az ispotályba szállítani. Természetesen gondoskodnánk a biztonságáról.

Rania lehunyta a szemét. Fejében heves harc dúlt az egészséges életösztön és a Piton iránt érzett aggodalom között. Szédülés tört rá a gondolatra, hogy egész hátralévő életében attól kelljen rettegnie, hogy mikor öl meg valakit. Ha a Szent Mungóba viszik, nemcsak hogy kiderül, mi és ki támadta meg, hanem nyilván az is kiderül, ha ő maga is megfertőződött, és akkor... Kitaszított félemberként élje le a hátralévő életét? Az apja szemenköpné – mielőtt megöli... Ha viszont itt marad, és itt derül ki, hogy megfertőződött, a legnyilvánvalóbb az lenne, ha Piton adna neki a saját bájitalából, csakhogy Dumbledore most mondta, hogy a férfi nincs abban az állapotban... Biztos az utóhatások... És ha bármelyik helyen valóban utat talál benne a rémség, tudnak vajon bármit is csinálni? „_Az emberi vért nem helyettesítheti számára semmilyen más faj vére sem, az utóbbi évtizedekben azonban számos kísérlet igazolta a kórházi vérkészítmények sikerességét egyes esetekben"__ – _jutottak eszébe a Tonks könyvében – talán évezredekkel ezelőtt – olvasottak._„A vámpír éjfélkor alakul át, és az átok mindössze egy órán át tart felette. Ez alatt az idő alatt kell éhségét csillapítania. Ha nem teszi, menthetetlenül meghal."_

Ő pedig élni akar.

- Igen – bólintott, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. – Az lesz a legjobb.

- Holnap kiengedik – újságolta lelkesen Darius a Grimmauld téri ház konyhájában. Szavait nem követte egyöntetű ováció, de most mindenki tekintettel volt a nővére miatt napok óta aggódó férfira, és a legtöbben csak bólintottak.

- Ez remek hír – mosolygott rá Lupin. – Kiderült már, mi vagy ki támadta meg?

Darius megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tudták azonosítani a harapásnyomot, mert mire a Szent Mungóba került, Madam Pomfrey és Piton professzor már begyógyították a sebeket és közömbösítették a hatásait is.

- De Dumbledore mit gondol? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Molly Weasley.

- Azt mondja, a megfelelő helyről kijöttek a megfelelő szakemberek – idézte Darius. – Úgyhogy nem kell aggódnia, Mrs. Weasley, amikor Ronék legközelebb a Rengetegben csatangolnak, nem fognak semmi veszélyessel találkozni.

Sirius felnevetett.

- Hát Harry azért mesélt már egy s mást...

Az ajtó hirtelen felpattant, és Piton lépett be rajta. Köszönését csak sejteni lehetett.

- Dumbledore mikor jön? – kérdezte halkan.

- Már elindult – felelte Dedalus Diggle. – Jól érzi magát? – kérdezte udvarias aggodalommal. A bájitaltan tanár a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak tűnt, és mintha soványabb is lett volna a megszokottnál.

- Remekül – hangzott a válasz, és senkinek sem volt kedve további kérdezősködéshez. Jól tudta mindenki, honnan jön éppen.

Rövid, zavart csönd után Darius folytatta.

- Szóval teljesen rendbejött. Valami maradandó sérüléstől féltek nála, de állítólag makkegészséges, bár szerintem kissé le van lassulva.

- Igen, én is úgy láttam – bólogatott Elphias Doge. – Tegnap én voltam őrségben – tette hozzá magyarázatként.

- Nem próbálta meg senki odabent megtámadni, ugye? – kérdezte Lupin.

- Nem, bár ahány védővarázslatot Dumbledore a szobájára szórt, szerintem maga Tudjukki is nehezen hatolhatott volna át rajta. Nem mondom, hogy nem volt indokolt, persze...

- Főleg, hogy Piton nyilván leadta neki a drótot – szúrta közbe Sirius a bájitaltan tanár felé intve.

- Nyilván – köpte oda Piton, de rögtön megbánta, hogy egyáltalán reagált. Persze, hogy elárulta Voldemortnak, hogy Rania a Szent Mungóban van. Úgyis megtudta volna máshonnan órákon belül. Minden addiginál üresebbnek érezte magát azonban, miután megtette. Akkor még azt sem tudhatták biztosan, Rania nem válik-e éjfélkor vámpírrá. És ő a wyx okozta kábulatból alig téve magához azonnal Voldemorthoz sietett ahelyett, hogy... mi helyett? Jobb volt ez így. Újra a feladatára koncentrálhatott. Ez tartotta elvégre mindig is életben, nem igaz?

Amikor magához tért, a gyümölcs hatásának köszönhetően a réges-régi varázslatok olyan élesen ugrottak elő az emlékei mélyéről, mintha csak tegnap használta volna őket utoljára. Nem hiába volt a wyx olyan veszélyes eledel. Aszalt formában, mértékkel fogyasztva csemegeként szolgált, frissen azonban, amellett, hogy fontos bájital alapanyagnak számított, már egy szem is kábítószernek minősült, ahogy az aszalt gyümölcs mohó fogyasztása is. Élvezeti értéke miatt is könnyen a rabjává lehetett válni, az egyik utóhatása viszont, hogy a kábulat múltával az emlékezőtehetség kiélesedik, annyira népszerűvé tette a végzős diákok között, hogy sokan azzal sem törődtek, hogy esetleg egy életre függővé válhatnak. Pedig leszokni róla embertelenül nehéz volt. Gyűlöletes érzés volt függeni tőle, újra és újra emlékezni mindenre, amit el akart felejteni, és ő mégis sokkal tartozott ennek a gyümölcsnek. Paradox módon a józan eszét köszönhette neki.

Annak idején véletlenül jött rá. Már az első éjszaka után úgy érezte, beleőrül a tudatba, hogy egy irányíthatatlan szörnyeteg tör ki belőle ezentúl minden éjjel. Legszívesebben öngyilkos lett volna, csakhogy Voldemort elvágta előle ezt az utat. A fegyverem vagy, mondta neki. Fogadd el. Aztán, mielőtt ép elméje tényleg áldozatul esett volna a történteknek, Nott, aki maga is rendszeres wyxfogyasztó volt, megkínálta egy szem gyümölccsel, és ő élt vele. Soha nem felejti el azt a jóleső, szivárványszínű bódulatot, ami elfogta. És amikor a köd oszladozni kezdett, és rátört a valóság, újabb szemet kért Nott-tól. Reggel pedig arra eszmélt, hogy eltelt egy éjszaka, és sem ő, sem a szobájába hajított, megkötözött mugli nem halt meg a benne lakozó szörny keze által.

A muglit persze meg kellett ölnie. A Nagyúr nem jöhetett rá, hogy a wyx le tudja tompítani az átalakulást. Eléállt, nem nézve a vöröslő szemekbe, és fejet hajtva várta a parancsait. Voldemort pedig feladatot bízott rá, amit persze már esze ágában sem volt teljesíteni. Helyette egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz ment, ahogy azt már egy ideje komolyan tervezte. Az öreg pedig befogadta a roncsot.

Éjjel-nappal a kábító gyümölcs hatása alatt volt. Éjjel azért, hogy a vámpír senkiben ne tehessen kárt, nappal azért, mert az örvény egyre inkább beszippantotta, és mert szabad akaratából is azonnal újabb szemért nyúlt, ahogy a szivárványszín köd oszladozni kezdett, és rátörtek a szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb emlékek. Csakhogy ennyi erővel akár öngyilkos is lehetett volna. Ez nem volt élet. Meg is tette volna.

De Dumbledore – pedig ezernyi, sokkal fontosabb dolga is volt ennél – mindent megtett, hogy kirángassa a pocsolyából. Elérte, hogy meg_akarja_ találni az ellenszert – csakhogy az állandó kábult állapotában képtelen volt komolyan koncentrálni bármire is. Így aztán az öreg a barátjához, Nicolas Flamelhez fordult, aki életének hatszáz éve alatt az egyik legzseniálisabb varázsló volt. Flamel készítette el számára a bájitalt, ami az általa ismert legbonyolultabb főzet volt. Természetesen megadta a receptjét is, és a segítségére volt a szükséges varázslatok kikísérletezésében is. A meglehetősen fájdalmas mellékhatások kiküszöbölésére aztán már Piton maga fejlesztette ki az olajat, amelynek alig érezhető párlatát állandóan be kellett lélegeznie – miután a külsejével kapcsolatban egyébként sem voltak illúziói, a legegyszerűbb mód az volt, hogy a vállig érő hajára kenje. Ezt fedezte fel Rania vagy ezer évvel ezelőtt, mikor valami karmos lényt szedett ki a hajából...

- Megérkezett Dumbledore professzor – tárta ki az ajtót Mundungus Fletcher.

- Köszönöm, Mundungus, de nincs szükségem bejelentésre – lépett be mögötte az igazgató derűsen, de rögtön elkomorodott, ahogy észrevette Pitont. – Perselus, már aggódtam!

- Muharulidze a Sötét Nagyúr mellé állt – tért a tárgyra rögtön a bájitaltan tanár.

- A Durmstrang fekete mágia tanára? Aki a titokgazdájuk? – kérdezte elszörnyedve Arthur Weasley.

- Merlin óvjon minket! – motyogta maga elé Dedalus Diggle.

- Biztos ebben? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Igen. Eljött a Nagyúrhoz. Kissé nehéz volt megmagyaráznom neki, miért akartam megölni menekülés közben – felelte fanyarul Piton. – Fogalmam sincs, miért most döntött úgy, hogy mellé áll. De a lényeg, hogy a Nagyúr kezében van a kulcs a Durmstranghoz. Azzal a hamis papírral, amit neki hoztunk, csak némi haladékot nyertünk.

- Tehát feltételezhetjük, hogy hamarosan a tettek mezejére lép, és tényleg megkísérli feltámasztani Mardekár Malazárt – összegezte Dumbledore komoran. – És fogalmunk sincs, mikor. Ráadásul egy nagyon erős támogatót is kapott.

- Esetleg utána kéne nézni, miféle nevezetes évfordulók vagy ünnepek várhatók a közeljövőben, hátha... – indítványozta szerényen Darius, de az igazgató megrázta a fejét.

- Itt már nem hagyatkozhatunk feltételezésekre. A lehető leghamarabb készenlétben kell állnunk, hogy közbe tudjunk lépni szükség esetén. Azonnal üzenek a támogatóinknak. És most már muszáj kapcsolatba lépnem az igazgatóval is.

- Na és ha első dolga lesz Muharulidzétől magyarázatot kérni? Azt mondták, született bürokrata! – vetette ellen Molly Weasley, és Piton felé pillantott.

- Tudnia kell róla, mi várhat az iskolára – felelte határozottan Dumbledore. – Én is tudni akarnám. Ha úgy látom, hogy fennáll a veszély, amit említett, módosítom a memóriáját.

- Szerintem a legjobb lenne evakuálni az iskolát – reccsent Mordon.

- Az viszont egyértelműen Voldemort tudtára adná, hogy kitudódott a terve – vetette közbe Doge.

– Dumbledore, vegye elő azt a híres Imperiusát, ha Jegorovval találkozik! – nézett Mordon Dumbledore-ra keményen, még mágikus szeme is mozdulatlanul meredt az igazgatóra. – Ő elrendelhet szünetet, vagy amit akar.

Dumbledore mereven nézett vissza rá.

- Ha nincs más választásom, meg fogom tenni a diákok érdekében, nyugodt lehet, Alastor.

- De Voldemort egyáltalán meg tudja csinálni, amit eltervezett? Hisz a halottakat nem lehet feltámasztani! – rázta a fejét Sirius Black.

- Igen, tudom, erről már beszéltünk. Nekem még mindig az a véleményem, hogy képes rá. Nem, nem a klasszikus értelemben vett feltámasztásra gondolok. De az inferusokat is életre lehet kelteni fekete mágiával, pontosabban szólva irányítani a testüket. Azt gondolom, lehetséges, hogy Voldemort megtalálta a módját, hogy egy halott lelkét visszaidézze, és meg kell, hogy mondjam, ez meglehetősen ijesztő kilátás...

- És mindenekelőtt Tudjukki úgy gondolja, meg tudja csinálni, különben nem ölt volna ennyi időt és energiát az előkészítésre – fűzte hozzá Dedalus Diggle.

- Alaposan utánanéztem a témának – folytatta komoran az igazgató. – Így most azt mondom, leginkább arra számítok, hogy Voldemort nem Mardekár testét próbálja majd valahogy életre kelteni, ennél sokkal egyszerűbb, ha felhasznál egy gazdatestet, amibe a lélek költözhet. Így egy irányítható, de gondolkodni és varázsolni képes bábot kap.

- A dementorok! – kiáltott fel Arthur Weasley. – Hát persze, erre kellenek neki!

- Bocsánat, azt hiszem, elvesztettem a fonalat – jelentkezett szerényen Elphias Doge.

- Az utóbbi időben megszaporodtak a muglikat ért dementortámadások – magyarázta izgatottan Arthur. – Pár hónapja mondtam is, hogy nem értem, mi szüksége lehet Tudjukkinek egy csomó lélektelen testre. Hát most már tudjuk!

- Igen, ez elképzelhető – bólintott elgondolkozva Dumbledore. – Legalábbis hogy az egyik ilyen testet akarja felhasználni. De ez csak feltételezés…

- De hát ez borzalmas! – kiáltott elszörnyedve Darius.

- Nem fog bekövetkezni – felelte Dumbledore, és máskor mosolygó szeme most olyan kemény volt, mint a kő.

- Köszönök mindent – fordult Rania a szobában álló mosolygó nővérhez.

- Ez természetes – felelte Pam. – Vigyázzon magára és kerülje el Albániát!

- Eszemben sincs még egyszer odamenni – forgatta a szemét Rania, és magában bocsánatot kért a szerencsétlen albánoktól, akiknek tovább öregbítette a rossz hírét, ami az erdőiket illeti.

Pam mondani akart még valamit, de a folyosóról kiabálás hallatszott.

- Valaki segítsen! Elájult!

A copfos nővérke kiszaladt a szobából, és Rania egyedül maradt. A fürdőszobába ment összeszedni a maradék holmiját, és a tükörbe bámult. Mintha éveket töltött volna a Szent Mungóban, nem pedig néhány napot. Dumbledore nem hazudtolta meg magát, megkérte régi ismerősét, Richard Westet, az ispotály Varázslények Okozta Sérülések osztályának vezetőjét, hogy tartsa a legnagyobb titokban Rania ottlétének okát – a sérült kedvéért, így mondta. Hogy ha mégis kiderül, hogy megfertőződött, ne tolongjanak nála azonnal az újságírók és a tüntetők százszámra, legyen esélyük együtt kitalálni, hogyan tovább. Egyetlen embert vontak be West javaslatára, Pamelát, a főnővért, aki gyakorlati ideje alatt már látott vámpírharapásos sérültet.

Rania amíg él, nem fogja elfelejteni az első ott töltött éjszakáját. Dumbledore, West és Pam ugrásra készen állták körbe az ágyát, ahogy eljött az éjfél. Bár addigra megkapták Pitontól a szükséges főzetet, és az igazgató emlegetett valami varázslatokat is, de úgy döntöttek, nem használják fel. Hiszen akkor ki sem derülne, vámpírrá vált-e vagy sem. West hosszas gondolkodás után beleegyezett, hogy Rania ott, a Szent Mungo ágyán várhassa ki az éjfélt, miután Dumbledore megesküdött neki, hogy kordában fogja tudni tartani a vámpírt. Kórházi vérkészítményekkel tervezték megkísérelni az esetleges véréhsége csillapítását, de szerencsére erre nem került sor. Nem alakult át, egészséges ember maradt.

A Madam Pomfrey által elvonási tüneteknek nevezett hányingere, légszomja néhány nap alatt elmúlt. A szervezete hozzászokott, hogy eltűnt belőle egy élősködő. Mint akit egy levegőtlen cellából kitettek egy alpesi hegyre, úgy érezte magát, amióta eltűnt róla a Sötét Jegy.

Visszatért a kórterembe, és a táskájába tette a fürdőszobai holmijait. Hamarosan érte jön Darius és visszaviszi a Roxfortba. Dumbledore ugyan gondoskodott számára őrségről – neki magának eszébe sem jutott, pedig logikus volt, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem éppen hálatelt szívvel gondol rá az átállása miatt, és nem is szokott megfeledkezni a hozzá hűtlenekről. A Rend tagjai közül valaki mindig volt az ajtaja előtt, - most éppen a szigorú arcú Hestia Jones -, de nekik nem az ő szórakoztatása volt a feladatuk, így napi néhány szónál többet egyikükkel sem váltott.

- Szia! Bocs, hogy késtem – nyitott be Darius mosolyogva. – Mehetünk?

- Igen – állt fel Rania, és pár perccel később már Roxmortsban találták magukat Hestiával együtt, akinek egészen a Roxfort határáig kellett kísérnie őket. Az ég borult volt, és a szél is kezdett feltámadni. Rania szívesen megkérte volna Dariust, hogy üljenek be a kávézóba vagy sétáljanak egyet, de Hestia jelenlétében képtelen lett volna elengedni magát. Pedig mindenképpen halogatni akarta a találkozást Pitonnal. Akkor is, ha tudta, hogy meg kell neki mondania.

Rania számára felfoghatatlan volt mindaz, ami történt, amit átélt. Mióta a gyengélkedőn magához tért, különös kábulatban teltek a napjai, és ezt csak rövid időre szakította meg a megrázó kilátás, hogy maga is vámpír lehet. Aztán elmúlt a veszély, és ő visszatért ebbe a furcsa, lelassult állapotba, ahol mintha mindent valami békesség font volna körül.

A kórházi ágyon jött rá, hogy valóban így is van. Megbékélt, mindennel. Hiszen képes szeretni, az életét akarta adni valakiért, aki fontosabb volt neki, mint önmaga. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezért vetette ki magából a Sötét Jegyet. Ott, a Szent Mungo ágyán állt össze a fejében az egész. A Nagyúr szemébe nevetett azzal, amit tett, hisz egy Halálfaló ilyen érzésekre, tettekre soha nem lenne képes. Persze őrültek, fanatikusok mindig akadnak a világban, de ők sohasem feledkeznek meg a tettük miatt rájuk váró jutalomról, dicsőségről, vagy arról, hogy akiért az áldozatot hozzák, majd milyen büszke és hálás lesz azért, amit tettek. De ez nem ugyanaz.

Elképzelte, mit szólna Dumbledore, ha előállna neki az elméletével a szeretetről, és felnevetett. Az éppen benyitó Elphias Doge alaposan meg is rémült akkor. De nem, nem lett volna képes erről senkinek sem beszélni. Még. Talán majd egyszer. Pedig Dumbledore egyre elszántabban tért vissza nap nap után a Sötét Jegy témájára, mindhiába. Ő tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy nem emlékszik semmire, persze gondosan vigyázva, hogy ne nézzen az öreg szemébe. Egyelőre meg akarta őrizni az érzést magának, meg akarta emészteni. Úgy gondolta, még túl törékeny ez ahhoz, hogy bárkivel is megossza. És akkor sem valószínű, hogy pont Dumbledore-ral szeretné majd. Hisz a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése szempontjából ennek úgysem lehet jelentősége.

- Bejön, Hestia? – állt meg Darius a Roxfort kapujában.

A szikár hölgy kimérten nemet intett a fejével, és fürkészően nézte Raniát.

- Akkor köszönöm szépen, és viszlát – mondta Rania sután, és arra gondolt, Dumbledore vajon elmondta-e bárkinek is, hogy eltűnt a Sötét Jegye.

Hestia bólintott.

- Viszlát – felelte, kezet nyújtott Dariusnak, és egy pukkanással eltűnt.

- Gyere – ragadta meg Darius a nővére kezét, és húzni kezdte az iskola felé. – Nedda már nagyon vár!

- Várj, nem sétálunk egyet? – kérdezte Rania az erdő felé intve, bár a szél egyre inkább feltámadt.

- Te még bemennél oda ezek után? – meredt rá Darius.

Rania egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, aztán megvilágosodott előtte, miről beszél az öccse.

- Ja... áh... Dumbledore azt mondta, elintézte, nem? – kérdezett vissza zavartan.

- Persze, csak... Azért ez nagy trauma, ha megtámadják az embert, és... Nem hittem volna, hogy egyhamar be tudnál lépni az erdőbe, ennyi az egész. – Darius a nővérét nézte, majd úgy döntött, felteheti neki a kérdést. - De mondd csak, végül is mi támadott meg?

Rania megrázta a fejét. Volt már ideje bőven mérlegelni, mit feleljen, ha megkérdezik a történtekről, de Dariusnak nagyon nehezére esett volna hazudnia. A teljes igazságot viszont természetesen nem mondhatta el neki.

Hirtelen őrült vágy fogta el, hogy legalább egy részét kibeszélje magából annak, amit átélt.

- Egy vámpír – bökte ki, és félve Dariusra nézett.

Az öccse dermedten nézett vissza rá.

- Most ugye, viccelsz?

- Dumbledore nem akart pánikot kelteni, és... Nem volt biztos, hogy nem fertőzött-e meg engem is, tudod, és...

- Most-ugye-viccelsz? – szótagolta Darius egyre hangosabban. – Nem akart pánikot kelteni? Mi a rossebet képzel?

- Kérlek, ne... Figyelj...! – nézett rá könyörgően Rania.

- Jóságos ég – mondta Darius, és Rania látta rajta, hogy már érti, milyen rettenetes veszély fenyegette őt. Egy pillanattal később az öccse ölelő karjaiban találta magát, és össze kellett szorítania a szemét, hogy ne kezdjen el zokogni. Még egyszer sem ölelték meg egymást, amióta újra találkoztak annyi év után. – Miért nem mondtad el nekem? Akkor nem egyedül kellett volna ezzel megbirkóznod, és... Jó ég, miken mehettél keresztül!

- Már túl vagyok rajta – bontakozott ki Rania az öleléséből. – És ne aggódj, Dumbledore azt mondta, elintézte a vámpírt. Nem fenyegeti a gyerekeket – mondta, és lehajtotta a fejét. Utálta, hogy hazudnia kell az öccsének, de muszáj volt. És ennek tudatában döntött úgy, hogy félig beavatja a titokba, úgyhogy tartania kellett magát.

- Jó, de akkor is... Ha belegondolok, mi történhetett volna veled... És hogy került egyáltalán ide? És mi történt?

- Fogalmam sincs, nem beszélgettem vele – felelte Rania feszengve. – Egyszer csak rám ugrott. Az a szerencsém, hogy a karomat harapta meg, és valami megzavarhatta...

- Ilyenről még sose hallottam, hogy karba is harap a vámpír. Biztos, hogy az volt?

- Én nem tudom, Dumbledore szerint az volt...

- Ja igen, Piton is látta, ő vitt be a gyengélkedőre – motyogta Darius, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon igyekszik összerakni a történteket. – De nem értem az egészet – mondta végül. – Mit kerestél te egyáltalán éjjel az erdőben?

- Nem az erdőben voltam, hanem a parkban sétáltam. Nem tudtam aludni, és már majdnem telihold volt, tiszta volt az ég, világos volt teljesen – magyarázta Rania az ezerszer végiggondolt mesét. – Akkor ugrott rám, gondolom, az erdőből lesett. De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem... Szóval tényleg akár meg is kaphattam volna a vámpírkórt.

Darius összerázkódott és megfogta Rania kezét.

- Hála az égnek, hogy nem... ugye? – nézett rá hirtelen rosszat sejtve.

- Nem, nem – felelte a nő. – De akár... – lehajtotta a fejét, és nem tudta folytatni. Képtelen volt szavakba önteni, mit érzett, amíg meg nem bizonyosodtak arról, hogy nincs veszélyben. Hogy esetleg az egész hátralévő életét úgy kell leélnie, hogy attól retteg, mikor öl majd meg valakit. Hogy az emberi mivolta egy másik ember – ráadásul Piton – segítségén múljon. Hogy állandóan ott lebegjen a feje felett a veszély, hogy egyszer nem fogja tudni kordában tartani a vámpírt. És hogy egyszer kiderül a titka, és kitaszított lesz. Olyanok által, mint amilyen ő is volt.

Darius megszorította a kezét, és Rania tudta, hogy az öccse érti őt. És végtelenül hálás volt neki, amiért nem használja ki a lehetőséget erkölcsi prédikációkra.

- Mikor jár erre Lupin legközelebb? – kérdezte hirtelen.

- El akarod neki is mondani? – kérdezte Darius, és úgy nézett Raniára, mintha az hirtelen egy métert nőtt volna.

- Lehet, hogy addig meggondolom magam – nevette el magát a nő. – Tudd be annak, hogy még a megrázkódtatás hatása alatt vagyok.

Az eső ekkor eleredt, és ők sietve elindultak az iskola kapuja felé. A metsző szélben bőrig ázni nem lett volna kellemes, Rania mégis megtorpant a kapu előtt.

- Amiket elmondtam, maradjon köztünk, jó? A Szent Mungóban is nagyon rendesek voltak, és titoktartást fogadtak Dumbledore-nak, kár lenne utólag pánikot kelteni, ugye?

Darius egy pillanatig habozott, majd bólintott.

- Neddának azért elmondhatom, ugye?

- Ne, kérlek, ne – rázta a fejét Rania. – Tudod, a gyerek miatt, nehogy felizgassa magát – tette hozzá remélve, hogy Darius ezt az indokot mindenek felett elfogadja majd. Valójában azonban attól tartott, Nedda pengeéles esze és Dariusnál tárgyilagosabb szemléletmódja hamar rést találna meglehetősen ingatag történetén.

- Köszönöm, hogy értem jöttél – állt meg a szobája ajtajában Rania. Mivel éppen tanítás volt, a folyosókon szerencsére egy lélekkel sem találkoztak. – Szerintem most ledőlök, majd találkozunk.

- Szólj, ha segíthetek valamit – mondta Darius, és sután intett a kezével. A helyzet már nem kínálta annyira egyértelműen a testi érintkezést, mint ahogy a parkban. Zavartan hátralépett. – Akkor szia!

Rania halvány mosollyal nézett utána.

- Perselus, kérem! – nézett már szinte esdeklően Dumbledore a bájitaltan tanárra. – Én teljesen zátonyra futottam vele. Márpedig meg kell tudnunk, mi történt azzal a nyomorult Jeggyel! Értse meg, ez létfontosságú információ lehet, ha tényleg szembekerülünk Voldemorttal!

Piton szótlanul nézte az igazgatót. Nem volt jellemző az öregre, hogy ennyire felindultan viselkedjen, amikor megkéri valamire. És meg is értette volna, ha akarja. De legszívesebben azt vágta volna oda neki: „Köpök a Jegyre, oldja meg maga!" Csak az igazgató iránti belérögzült udvariasság tartotta vissza ettől.

Nem látta Raniát azóta, hogy a nő a gyengélkedőn feküdt. Persze tudta, hogy végül elkerülte az ő sorsát. És azt is tudta, hogy már napok óta újra a Roxfortban van. Szerencsére időközben eltelt egy hétvége, amikor gyakorlatilag egy percet sem kellett az iskolában töltenie. Korán reggel távozott és késő este tért haza aludni. Rengeteg dolga volt a Roxforton kívül is elvégre!

Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy valójában bujkál. Korábban mindenkit kinevetett volna, ha így viselkedik, ha nem mer valakivel szembenézni. Korábban ő maga is megrántotta a vállát, ha bármi miatt is szégyenkeznie kellett volna, és csak azért is az illető szemébe nézett. Többnyire rá is tett egy lapáttal, még tovább süllyesztve az amúgy is mélységekbe zuhant megítélését. De ez most más volt.

Fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon neki. Hisz hónapok óta nem is nagyon beszélgetett már vele. Egyszerűen csak birtokba vette a testét, amikor kedve támadt, aztán, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, odébbállt. Ő akarta így. Körbekerítette magát az érinthetetlenség illúziójával. Rácsokon keresztül biztonságosabb volt viszonyt folytatni vele, mert ő diktálta, mikor juthatnak a rács közelébe, mikor nyúlhatnak át egymáshoz, és mikor kell utána rögtön hátralépni, nehogy a rács túloldaláról végzetes csapás érhesse.

Csakhogy ebbe a viszonyba nem fért bele, hogy feltegye azt a százezernyi kérdést, ami a megrázó események óta a fejében kavargott. Nem volt képes rá, nem tudta, hogy kell. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan lehet azt a nyavalyás ketrecet kinyitni. És abban sem volt biztos, hogy akarja.

- Ugye, érti, milyen fontos ez? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Ha nem hiszi el neki, hogy nem emlékszik, miért nem használ legilimenciát? – szólalt meg Piton. – Vagy szórjon rá Imperiust! Tudja, a cél szentesíti az eszközt, ugye? Vagy úgy gondolja, nekem már mindegy, hányszor nyúlok ilyen módszerekhez?

Az igazgató komoran nézett a szemébe.

- Nem kell emlékeztetnie, tudom, hogy az én utasításomra tette ezt többször is. De most félreértett, nem legilimenciára utaltam. Úgy vélem, lehetséges, hogy azért nem akarja elmondani, amit a Jegy eltűnéséről tud, mert azt hiszi, nem beszélhet senkivel a... történtekről.

- Szerintem ennél több esze van – vetette oda Piton. – Tudja, hogy maga tudott az állapotomról. És feltételezem, felfogta, hogy miért olyan fontos magának az az átkozott Jegy.

- Nekünk – mondta nyomatékosan Dumbledore. – Nem nekem fontos, értse már meg!

Piton alig láthatóan megvonta a vállát. Dumbledore tehetetlenül nézett vissza rá. Tisztában volt vele, mit kér a férfitól: hogy nézzen a szemébe és kérje a segítségét annak az embernek, akit majdnem egy életre nyomorulttá tett, és akiről mindketten tudják, milyen nézeteket vallott nem is olyan régen – vagy talán azóta is – a félemberekről. Fogalma sem volt azonban, mi mást tehetne. Legvégső megoldásként ott volt persze a legilimencia, vagy akár az Imperius – Pitonnak igaza volt, a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Ezt mégis csak a legvégső megoldásnak tekintette. Elszántan megszólalt:

- Perselus, ha ezt hajlandó megtenni nekem, bármit kérhet tőlem. Érti? Bármit.

Piton mereven nézte.

- Akkor is, ha nem járok sikerrel?

Dumbledore egy pillanatig habozott.

- Sikerrel fog járni, ha hajlandó megpróbálni. Maga mindig megtalálta vele a hangot. Magára hallgat.

Piton elfordult. Úgyse hagyja azóta nyugodni az agyát a kérdés, hogy hogy a csudába került a nő a szobájába szétmarcangolt _karral_, ezt most talán megtudhatja végre - akkor meg miért ne fogadjon el érte egy ilyen meggondolatlan biankó csekket is, gondolta.

- Jó – mondta végül, és otthagyta a megkönnyebbülten utána néző igazgatót.

A megvalósítást estére hagyta. A szobájában töltött meddő órák alatt – melyeket a negyedéves bájitaltan dolgozatok javításával próbált kitölteni – volt ideje beazonosítani magán a gyomorszorító érzést és a heves szívdobogást, ami elfogta, valahányszor eszébe jutott, mire készül. Lámpalázas volt. Úgy szorongott, mint utoljára diákkorában az RBF-ek előtt.

Megvetette magát érte, mégse tehetett semmit. Nyugtató bájitalt nem volt hajlandó bevenni, úgy érezte, azzal beismerné vereségét. Elvégre az égvilágon semmi különös nem fog történni este. Meglátogatja a szeretőjét, ahogy hónapok óta teszi.

Végül alig néhány dolgozattal sikerült végeznie vacsoraidőig. A Nagyterembe érve aztán körül sem nézve ment el a helyéig. A diákok zsibongása monoton zajjá sűrűsödött össze, ahogy végre körbepásztázta a helyiséget. Meg is látta. Az egyik vendégasztalnál ült a terem másik végében az öccsével és Nedda Neferrel. A nő ekkor, mintha megérezte volna, hogy nézi, hirtelen feléje pillantott, majd azonnal visszafordult a tányérjához, és Piton meg mert volna esküdni, hogy szándékosan tette azt az apró fejmozdulatot, amitől előrebukó haja függönyként takarta el az arcát. A nő többet nem nézett föl.

Órákkal később Piton határozottan bekopogott Rania szobájába. Az ajtó azonnal kinyílt, és a férfinak az volt az érzése, hogy Rania az ajtó mögött állva várta, mikor érkezik meg. Belépett a szobába és körbenézett. A nő ágya érintetlen volt, és semmi nyoma nem volt bármiféle félbehagyott tevékenységnek. Rania közben megkerülte őt és megállt a kandalló mellett, de nem nézett rá. Ujjaival szórakozottan piszkálgatta a kőből faragott cirádákat a kandalló peremén, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki valójában ott sincs.

Piton önkéntelenül megköszörülte a torkát, és Rania végre ránézett. A tekintete valami újfajta határozottságot sugárzott, és ez elbizonytalanította a férfit. Meg akart szólalni, de Rania megelőzte.

- Nem tudom, akartál-e mentegetőzni, de semmi szükség rá. Baleset volt, és nem akarok róla többet beszélni.

Piton rá akarta vágni, hogy ő sem, de a nő hadarva folytatta.

- Egyetlen dolgot szeretnék csak mondani. Szeretném befejezni.

Arcán az érzelmek egész tárháza futott végig, ahogy elkapta a tekintetét Pitonról, de azonnal összeszedte magát, és újdonsült határozottságával nézett rá újra. A férfi csak ekkor jött rá, hogy Rania nem a mondatot szeretné befejezni. Hanem a kapcsolatukat.

Úgy lépett önkéntelenül hátra, mint akit megütöttek.

Milyen ostoba volt, hogy erre nem számított! Csak azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy mit tett a nővel, és még mi történhetett volna vele, de eszébe sem jutott, hogy az vajon hogyan reagálhat az ő szörnyű titkára. Pedig számítania kellett volna erre. Kutyából nem lesz szalonna, Halálfalóból nem lesz kedvesnővér soha. És a félember is csak félember marad.

Mozdulatlan arccal bólintott.

- Rendben – mondta és elhagyta a nő szobáját.

Rania végtelen fájdalommal nézett a csukott ajtóra. Fogalma sem volt, mit felelt volna, ha a férfi magyarázatot kér, mégis szívesen vette volna, ha nem ilyen kurtán-furcsán hagyja ott. Persze őt ismerve érthető volt a közönyösnek tűnő reakciója, és neki örülnie kéne, amiért nem kellett valami habogva előadott magyarázkodásba bonyolódnia.

Mert azt semmiképpen nem mondhatta volna el neki, hogy azért akar véget vetni a kapcsolatuknak, mert szereti. Nem mondhatta volna el, hogy többé nem alázza meg magát egy olyan viszonnyal, ahol a másik úgy dobálja kényére-kedvére, mint egy rongybabát. Többre becsüli ezt az újonnan megtalált érzést, minthogy beérje azzal a pár morzsával, amit a férfi hajlandó – és amit képes – adni neki. Tudta, hogy ő ennél többet érdemel. Most már tudta.

Mégsem érzett elégedett megnyugvást.

Severosa banya szellemi tulajdona, köszönet érte!

17


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

Piton dermedten nézett a halálsápadttá váló Keren Dangorra. Voldemort viszont, úgy tűnt, jól szórakozik.

- Keren, barátom, azt hittem, megtiszteltetésnek fogod venni, hogy ilyen történelmi jelentőségű tettben a segítségemre lehetsz!

Dangor levegő után kapkodott.

- Kezdem azt gondolni, hogy nem szeretnél nekem segíteni! – folytatta Voldemort eltúlzott szomorúsággal. – Pedig az nagy kár lenne.

- De-dehogynem, uram... – nyögte ki a számtalan forradástól tarkított férfi. Piton még jól emlékezett, hogy miért is mérte rá a Sötét Nagyúr alig fél éve büntetésként a híresen szép külseje elvesztését. – Persze... de...

- Akkor nincs semmi baj, igaz? – húzta a száját Voldemort önelégült mosolyra. – Nemsokára eljön a te időd. A lányodat szántam erre a feladatra, ő jobb közvetítő lett volna, de miután a nevelésed csődöt mondott, és elárult engem, kénytelen vagyok őt veled helyettesíteni. – Egy pillanatig némán méregette az alig láthatóan remegő Dangort, majd folytatta. - Azért döntöttem úgy, hogy már most szólok neked, mert fel kell készülnöd a szertartásra. Piton és Malfoy fognak neked segíteni.

- Nagyuram... nekem van a legnagyobb egységem a híveid közül – hadarta egy szuszra Dangor. Láthatóan nem bízott abban, hogy képes lesz folytatni, ha megáll levegőt venni. – Ki fogja őket vezetni, ha én...?

- Megható az aggódásod – bólintott komolyan Voldemort. – De megnyugodhatsz. Lucius fogja átvenni az embereid irányítását.

Malfoy nem tűnt különösebben boldognak a hír hallatán. Óvatosan Pitonra lesett, aki feszülten figyelt.

- Így tehát, kedves barátom, semmi akadálya nem lehet, hogy bebizonyítsd irántam való hűségedet. Jutalmad nem marad el.

Dangor arca egy pillanatra különös, vicsorgásszerű grimaszba torzult, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. Voldemort hideg hangon felnevetett.

- Úgy látom, semmire sem értékeled a halálod után rád váró dicsőséget. Nagyon sajnálom – tette hozzá gúnyosan. – Pedig te leszel a leghíresebb kísértet.

Miután Dangor láthatóan nem volt hajlandó többé felemelni a fejét, Voldemort elunta a játékot.

- Megparancsolom, hogy kezdj el készülni a feladatra. El kell tudnod hagyni a testedet bármikor, amikor akarom. Lucius egykor szakértő volt a témában, majd ő segít neked. Ami Pitont illeti, el fog neked készíteni néhány bájitalt az utasításomra. – Voldemort felállt és az előtte álló, enyhén reszkető Dangorhoz lépett. – Azt pedig, ugye, nem kell mondanom, hogy nem hagyhatod el a tábort? – kérdezte szelíden.

Úgy tűnt, a férfi a világ minden kincséért sem emelné fel a fejét többé. Voldemort elégedettnek tűnt, mikor visszaült a helyére, és gyengéden cirógatni kezdte az ölébe sikló Nagini fejét.

- Ó, majd elfelejtettem! – susogta. Pálcájának intésére Dangor karján mély seb támadt. A férfi fájdalomkiáltása visszhangot vert a teremben, és mire feleszmélt, Voldemort már a kezében tartotta a fiolát, amibe a kicsorduló vérét fogta fel. – Erre szükségünk lesz – mondta, de Piton nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól értette Dangor hangos zihálása mellett.

- Nagyuram – szólalt meg. – Mennyi időnk van felkészülni?

A vöröslő szemek az arcára siklottak, és Piton engedte, hogy elborítsa a félelem.

- Örülök, hogy átérzed a feladat súlyát – húzta a száját torz mosolyra Voldemort. – Néhány hetetek van. Ne okozzatok csalódást.

Hosszú ujjaival elbocsátóan intett, és a három férfi szinte kimenekült a teremből.

Piton alighogy hoppanált a roxforti birtok széléhez, előreküldte patrónusát Dumbledore-hoz. Legszívesebben futott volna az igazgató dolgozószobájáig, de a park tele volt diákokkal, és láttukra nyugalmat erőltetett magára. Teljesen felesleges húsz másodpercnyi előny miatt egy napra való beszédtémát adni a nyavalyás kölyköknek, gondolta komor mosollyal.

Dumbledore-ral a második emeleti főfolyosón találkozott össze.

- Perselus, a szívbajt hozta rám a patrónusa – mondta az igazgató, és az irodája irányába intett a kezében tartott újsággal. – A mellékhelyiségben talált meg – tette hozzá Piton furcsálló arckifejezésére.

- Hallgatom – ült le Dumbledore az egyik fotelba, mikor az irodájába értek.

- A Nagyúr néhány hét múlva behatol a Durmstrangba és feltámasztja Mardekár Malazárt – kezdte Piton. – Keren Dangor testét akarja felhasználni. Malfoyjal ketten kell felkészítenünk.

Dumbledore elsápadt.

- A Durmstrangba való behatolásról megtudott valamit?

- Csak annyit, hogy néhány hét múlva kerül rá sor. De Muharulidze segítségével ez nem lesz neki probléma.

Dumbledore pár percig a gondolataiba merülve nézett maga elé, majd felpillantott.

- Pontosan hogyan kell felkészíteniük Dangort? És legfőképpen mire?

- El kell tudnia hagyni a testét egy adott pillanatban. Ezt Lucius űzte annak idején a legsikeresebben. Nekem pedig egy tucat sötét bájitalt kell elkészítenem. Az akció idejére Dangor már tulajdonképpen nem is lesz magánál.

- Dangor tudja? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Igen. Ott voltam, mikor megmondta neki. Sőt, a vérét is vette, gondolom, a feltámasztáshoz. Nem fogadta kitörő örömmel a megtiszteltetést.

- Ebben biztos voltam. Talán még Bellatrix Lestrange sem tapsikolt volna ettől. Hisz ez Dangor halálát jelenti, ha jól értem. – Gondolataiba merülve hallgatott egy ideig, majd folytatta. - Én eddig meg voltam róla győződve, hogy a dementorokkal akar próbálkozni.

- Nem. Úgy érzékeltem, hogy kell neki az a lélek is, ami elhagyja a testet. Olyasmire gondolok, hogy az fogja itt tartani Mardekárt, amíg a Nagyúrnak szüksége van rá. A dementor úgy ahogy van, beszippantaná a lelket. És még valami… - Piton egy másodpercig tétovázott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – A Nagyúr eredetileg Miss Dangort szánta erre a feladatra.

Dumbledore elszörnyedve nézett vissza rá.

- Bizonyára a képességei miatt, de… Belegondolni is borzasztó, milyen sorsot szánt neki! Arra kérem, ezt ne említse neki.

Ugyan mikor említeném, gondolta Piton tompán, de csak bólintott.

- Az iskolával mi a terve? – kérdezte az igazgató.

- Erről semmit nem tudok. A legrosszabbra kell számítanunk szerintem.

- Mennyire biztos a dolgában Voldemort? – ráncolta a homlokát Dumbledore.

- Mennyire biztos? Meglehetősen. Vagy hogy érti?

- Azon tűnődöm csak, vajon megéri-e neki frontálisan megtámadni az iskolát és vérengzést csapni, mielőtt elvégzi a varázslatokat, vagy inkább megpróbál titokban behatolni, amíg lehet – magyarázta az igazgató.

- Önbizalomnak sose volt híján a Nagyúr – jegyezte meg Piton.

- Ez igaz. És nem kockáztathatunk. A lehető leghamarabb indulok a Durmstrangba. Ha lenne szíves néhány adag százfűlét felküldeni nekem... Legkésőbb holnapra visszaérek, és haladéktalanul összehívom a Rendet – állt fel Dumbledore. – Vagy vissza kell mennie?

- Ez attól függ, hogy dönt a Rend – felelte pillanatnyi habozás után Piton, az igazgató pedig komoran bólintott. Majd valami eszébe jutott, és a bájitaltan tanár után szólt.

- És Perselus... még egy szóra. Kérem, gondolkozzon el azon, vehetjük-e bármi hasznát annak a ténynek, hogy Miss Dangor karjáról eltűnt a Sötét Jegy. Ezt a többiek előtt nem akarom említeni, jobban mondva Miss Dangor kért meg rá.

Piton visszalépett az ajtóból és összeráncolt homlokkal nézett Dumbledore-ra.

- Kérte? Tehát sikerült szóra bírnia? – Eszébe jutott, hogyan próbálta ő szóra bírni Raniát, aki ehelyett kiadta az útját. A gondolattól futó szúrást érzett.

- Voltaképp ő maga állt elő a magyarázattal. Megelőzött, úgy is mondhatnánk.

- És mi volt az a magyarázat? – kérdezte gyanakodva Piton. Neki persze azonnal az jutott eszébe, hogy Rania biztos csak megelégelte az igazgató állandó ostromát, hogy mondja el, hogyan kapta Pitontól a vámpírharapást, hátha annak köszönhetően tűnt el a Jegye.

- Tulajdonképpen jól sejtettem, a sebesüléséhez volt köze. Meg is mutatta a könyvet, amiben a magyarázatot megtalálta, a könyvtár zárolt részének tanári szekciójában volt. Nyilván Dariustól kapott hozzáférést – tette hozzá Piton szemöldökráncolására. Kis habozás után folytatta. – Persze ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, kellett az is, hogy elárultam neki, honnan szerezte maga az átkot.

Piton megmerevedett, aztán megvonta a vállát. Valószínűleg a viszonyuk szempontjából ennek semmi jelentősége nem lehetett a puszta tény mellett, hogy ő micsoda.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem kértem öntől felhatalmazást – szabadkozott az igazgató – de az adott helyzetben valahogy úgy éreztem, ezzel előrelendíthetem nála, hogy ne titkolózzon tovább.

- Akkor talán most már elárulhatná, mit tudott meg – felelte blazírtan Piton. Dumbledore-nak mit sem számítanak az ő személyes titkai, ha valami fontosabb lebeg a szeme előtt, nyilvánvaló.

- Igazam volt, összefüggésben van a harapás és a Jegy eltűnése, de nem a körülmények miatt. Miután az önön lévő átok is Voldemorttól ered, és a Sötét Jegy is, a kettő kölcsönhatásba került, amikor maga... amikor Miss Dangor a harapást kapta. Valószínűleg tényleg megfertőződhetett volna, amitől tartottunk is, de a kór ehelyett a Sötét Jegyet pusztította el.

- És maga ezt hihetőnek tartja? – kérdezte szkeptikusan Piton.

- Nem volt okom kételkedni benne, a könyvet is megmutatta, amiben ezt a részt találta a sötét átkok kölcsönhatásáról.

És megnézte alaposabban is azt a könyvet? – akarta kérdezni Piton, aztán mégse mondott semmit. Nem fogja engedni, hogy Rémszem Mordon legyen belőle, akinek üldözési mániája van mindenkivel szemben. A magyarázat éppenséggel lehet igaz is. A maga részéről most úgy érezte, minden porcikája tiltakozik az ellen, hogy a Raniával történt balesettel vagy magával Raniával foglalkozzon.

- Rendben, gondolkozni fogok rajta – bólintott kimérten és kiment a szobából.

Rania éles sikollyal riadt fel. Rémülten ült fel az ágyában, és csak hosszú másodpercek múltán jött rá, hogy hol is van. Ziháló mellkasára szorított kézzel próbálta felidézni az álmát. Dariust látta meghalni.

A rémülettől dermedten bámult a sötétbe. Nem, ez csak egy ostoba álom... Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy néhány hónappal korábban már volt egy hasonló álma... Összeszorított szemmel próbált visszaemlékezni, és mikor már vörös karikákat látott maga előtt, jött csak rá, hogy levegőt sem vesz már egy ideje.

Nem halhat meg Darius. Az ki van zárva.

Egészen biztos, hogy ez csak egy rémálom volt. Biztosan túl sokat evett vacsorára.

Visszafeküdt a párnára, és erőnek erejével próbálta tudata mélyére visszagyömöszölni a látottakat. Mégis újra és újra eszébe jutott: hátha mégsem csak egy rémálom volt? Hátha most is a jövőt látta?

Képtelenség.

Érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta az a régen nem érzett pánik, ami egy-egy irányíthatatlan látomása után szokta elővenni. Most is úgy érezte magát, mint ilyenkor mindig; mintha a homlokán növésnek indult szarvacskákat próbálná visszanyomni a helyükre, a bőrébe... de hiába szorítja rá az ujját teljes erővel a dudorra, ami alatt a szarvkezdemény van, csak ideig-óráig tarthatja vissza. Előbb-utóbb képtelen lesz visszanyomkodni, és akkor végképp elveszíti az ellenőrzést a mássága felett, egészen nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy vele valami nincs rendben... Miért, miért?

Hirtelen olyan élesen hallott egy réges-régi hangot, mintha éppen most szólna a fülébe, szeme előtt pedig megjelent a vénséges vén druida szinte fehér szeme. _„__A hályogot a szemed elé magad raktad. Amikor leveszed, a fény el fog vakítani. De a fény jó. Lelked másik fele segít elviselni. A csatornák mind nyitva állnak előtted. Ha a hályog eltűnik, nem fogsz többé vak módjára bolyongani bennük. A félelem a legfőbb ellenséged. A félelem szüli a dühöt, a düh gyermeke pedig a gyűlölet. Aki gyűlöl, könnyű préda a sötétségnek. A Jelek segíteni akarnak neked. Aki küzd a segítség ellen, önmaga ellen küzd." _

Rania összeszorította a szemét. A Jelek... Átkozott Jelek!

Egész életében menekült előlük. Úgy tekintett rájuk, mint egy szégyenbélyegre, és forgott a gyomra az önutálattól, mikor arra gondolt, hogy az apja céljai érdekében mégis megpróbálta a hasznára fordítani. Arra is volt példa, hogy saját akaratából tette ezt, dacból, haszonszerzés reményében, bosszúból, vagy a jó ég tudja, miért, de utána még rosszabb volt. Úgy érezte magát ilyenkor, mint azok a mugli koldusok, akik a testi fogyatékosságukat közszemlére téve koldulnak az utcán azt remélve, hogy a torzságuk láttán majd nagyobb adományokat vetnek oda nekik az arra járók, miközben ők legszívesebben elsüllyednének. Ő is ugyanilyen torznak tartotta magát, átkozottnak. Gyűlölte az átkát még olyankor is, amikor a hasznára fordította. Nem hiába ért el olyan kevés sikert ebben.

A Jelek mindig is ellenségei voltak csak, bármit is mondott a druida. Biztos volt benne éveken át, hogy semmi és senki nem tudná rábírni, hogy jó szívvel gondoljon rájuk.

De most meglehet, hogy Darius életéről van szó. Ez nem elég? – futott át rajta, és kirázta a hideg.

Nem is olyan régen bebizonyította önmagának, hogy képes átlépni saját magán. Megtett valakiért olyasmit, amivel a saját létezését veszélyeztette. Erősebb lett ettől. Hisz még a Sötét Jegyet is képes volt kivetni magából... Aztán pedig a saját szívét tépte ki csak azért, hogy ne várja meg, amíg a másik szedegeti ki apró darabokban.

Akkor hogy lehetek még mindig ennyire kishitű? – pattant fel a szeme, és egy pillanatig sem habozva tovább koncentrálni kezdett.

A képek mintha csak a hívására vártak volna, szinte berobbantak az agyába. A lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra, olyan erővel kezdtek villódzni a szeme előtt. Semmi rendszer nem volt a kuszaságban, a képek egy része éles volt, másik része homályos, egyik része fakó, másik színes, egyik része már megtörtént, másik része talán soha nem is fog... Kapkodva lélegzett, ahogy rendet próbált tenni a káoszban. Aztán hirtelen valami miatt Piton jutott az eszébe, és az, ahogy belé kapaszkodva már számtalan nehéz helyzeten átverekedte magát. Ő játszva képes lenne uralni az elméjét... Még mélyebben próbált koncentrálni, a kapkodó lélegzete fokozatosan elcsitult, az agyában száguldó képek irama csendes folyammá szelídült, és ahogy lassan az áramlat felé nyúlt, érezte, hogy az engedelmeskedik neki.

Darius – gondolta, és a képek hirtelen értelmet nyertek.

Aztán egy kis idő elteltével száraz szemmel meredt a sötétbe. A jövő mindig mozgásban van, még Trelawney is ezt mondta egyszer, egyik rémregénybe illő óráján. Márpedig _ez_ nem következhet be, mert ő nem fogja engedni.

Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt reggelig, és arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy el kell mondania Dumbledore-nak, mit látott. Elvégre ő a Főnix Rendjének vezetője, Darius az ő utasításait követi mindenben, ami a szent küldetésükkel kapcsolatos. Kötelessége gondoskodni róla, hogy Dariust ne érhesse baj. Arra persze nem lehet egészen biztosan számítani, hogy az öreg majd megakadályozza a tragédiát, gondolta hirtelen a szokásos indulattal, ami mindig elfogta, ha eszébe jutott az igazgató. A Dumbledore iránti érzelmei cseppet sem változtak meg mindannak ellenére, ami történt azóta, hogy az igazgató a Roxfortba hurcolta őt – jó ég, még fél év sem telt el, gondolta az igazgatói iroda felé haladva. Másnak egy életre is elég lenne mindaz, ami vele történt azóta...

Lábai automatikusan vitték az igazgatói iroda irányába, egészen belemerült a gondolataiba. A kőszörnyek elé érve azonban tudatosult benne, hogy nem fog tudni bejutni. Iménti tűnődéseiből megjelent előtte a kép, amikor nem olyan régen ugyanilyen hiábavaló módon állt a kőszörnyek előtt, és próbálta rábírni őket, hogy engedjék be Dumbledore-hoz... amikor a vámpírrá alakult Pitonnak próbált segítséget hozni... Mikor megszólalt mellette az ismerős hang, azt hitte, képzelődik.

- Az igazgatót keresi, Miss Dangor?

Rania megpördült és szembetalálta magát Pitonnal, aki úgy állt ott, mint egy jégszobor, rezzenéstelen tekintetét az övébe fúrva, mintha egy vadidegen látogató állna előtte. A nő levegő után kapott, hogy válaszoljon, de nem tudott megszólalni. Legszívesebben elfutott volna. Hogy viselkedjen ezzel a missdangorozó Pitonnal? Szólítsa ő is Piton professzornak és magázza, mintha nem vele osztotta volna meg az ágyát hónapokon keresztül? Vagy éppen hogy a férfinak van igaza, és tegyenek úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Amikor legszívesebben odarohanna hozzá, hogy nem, meggondolta magát? Pedig ez nem is volt igaz, tudta, hogy helyesen cselekedett, ez a kapcsolat egyszerűen nem folytatódhatott, de most mégis... Kiszáradt szájjal, szomjazva nézte egyre a férfit, ahogy hetek óta nem tehette már.

- Nos? – csattant Piton kissé gúnyosan türelmetlen hangja, és Rania fázósan összerázkódott.

- Be kellene jutnom Dumbledore-hoz sürgősen... Tudna segíteni, professzor? – kérdezte, és a hangja furcsán elvékonyodott, amikor a Pitonéhoz hasonló távolságtartó megfogalmazást választotta. Tudta, hogy ezzel ráütötte a pecsétet a megállapodásukra.

- Mit akar tőle? – A férfi még mindig kissé emelt fővel nézett rá lefelé, mint valami bálvány. Nem érhetsz hozzám, sugallta az egész testtartása, épp csak a karját nem fonta össze, mert az túl szándékosnak tűnt volna.

Rania csak a fejét rázta. Nem tudott mit kezdeni ezzel a helyzettel, ezzel a rideg idegennel itt előtte, pedig ilyesmire számított.

- Beszélnem kell vele... – suttogta. Lesütötte a szemét, hogy a másik ne tudjon olvasni az egész biztosan árulkodó tekintetéből.

Piton csak nézte. Rania egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy félemberként nem tart igényt rá, de most undornak vagy megvetésnek a nyomát sem látja rajta, pedig ha valaki, ő aztán megfigyelte, hogy nézett a nő Lupinra hónapokon keresztül, kiváltképp, mikor azt hitte, senki nem látja... Ehelyett egészen más látszik rajta, de hogy mi, azt képtelen volt megfogni, csak tétova villanások jutottak el a tudatáig és foszlottak is szét azonnal, mikor beléjük próbált kapaszkodni.

- Akkor akár meg is várhatja, amíg kijön – mondta szinte várva, hogy a nő végre azzal az undorral vegyes utálattal fog ránézni, amit hetek óta képzeletben a szemében lát. Ezért is jött ide hozzá. Elmehetett volna másfelé is, mikor észrevette, de szándékosan került elé, először, mióta a nő kiadta az útját, és most végre megnyugvást remélt a találkozástól. Ha végre a valóságban is szembesül a nőből áradó megvetéssel a benne lakozó szörny iránt, talán sikerül magában minden szálat elvágni, ami hozzá és a jelentéktelen viszonyukhoz köti. Ez az önkínzó módszer eddig még mindig bevált. Amikor túlságosan is megfeledkezett arról, micsoda fal választja el őt a többi embertől, és egy-egy nyílvessző átrepült azon a falon, akár csak karcolásnyi sebet is ejtve rajta, mindig úgy intézte, hogy legyen elég alapanyaga a fal továbbépítéséhez. Talán most is sikerül néhány téglasort odamalteroznia, ha Rania végre kegyeskedik leköpni... Miért nem teszi már...?

Mintha csak megérezte volna, Rania felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett. És egy villanásnyi időre fájdalmat látott azokban a fekete szemekben.

- Dumbledore nincs itt, már hajnalban elment – hallatszott hirtelen, és Madam Hooch ment el mellettük egy köteg seprűvel a hóna alatt. – Nem látták Fricset? – szólt vissza a válla fölött.

- Nem – válaszolta Piton és elindult az ellenkező irányba.

Rania elkeseredve nézett utána. Azt hitte, megtalálta az erejét, azt hitte, sikerült magát függetlenítenie a férfi iránti érzéseitől, de ez csalóka ábránd volt. Ahhoz talált csak elég erőt, hogy megtegye, amit tennie kellett, de az érzései ettől még szemernyit sem változtak meg. Most is elegendő volt annyi, hogy egymásba botlottak, és máris megfeledkezik minden másról, ami pedig sokkal fontosabb. Ha a látomásai igazat mondanak, Darius bármikor a Sötét Nagyúr karmai közé kerülhet, gondolta újraéledő pánikkal. Valahogy értesítenie kellene Dumbledore-t... de talán visszatér néhány napon belül... akkor viszont Pitonnak kell elmondania minél előbb... nem! Nem rohanhat utána most... azért egy-két nap alatt tán csak nem akad össze Darius a Nagyúrral... ezentúl le sem veszi az öccséről a szemét, döntötte el végül kínban. Most azonnal meg is keresi.

Dariust aztán holtsápadt arccal, szótlanul maga elé meredve találta a reggeliző asztalnál. Első gondolata az volt, hogy talán Dariusnak is látomása lehetett a saját haláláról. Akkor pedig nyilvánvalóan mindent meg fog tenni ő maga is, hogy elkerülje a véget, nem igaz? – gondolta enyhe megkönnyebbüléssel. Faggatózását öccse tompa hangon hárította el, és óravázlatokra hivatkozva otthagyta az asztalnál Raniát.

Csakhogy Darius egyre sápadtabb és elgyötörtebb lett, Dumbledore pedig még két nappal később sem tért vissza. Egy szombati napon Rania végül megelégelte a dolgot és úgy döntött, sarokba szorítja Dariust. Nedda az ebéd közben bejelentette, hogy ledől aludni, így sejthető volt, hogy Dariust a szobán kívül fogja megtalálni. Hosszas keresés után ott találta meg, ahol a legkevésbé számított volna rá: a könyvtárban. Öccse a terem leghátsó szegletében ült egy foszladozott kötésű könyvbe mélyedve, pálcájával a lapra mutatva. Annyira elmerült az olvasásban, hogy meg sem hallotta, hogy Rania mögé lép.

- Jó ég, miket olvasol te? – kiáltott fel Rania önkéntelenül, mikor belepillantott Darius könyvébe.

A férfi úgy csapta be a könyvet, mint akibe darázs csípett, így a nővére a könyv címét is el tudta olvasni. „Mistera Magia Nigra" – állt alig láthatóan az előlapon.

- Engem keresel? – kérdezte Darius kissé hevesen lélegezve.

- Miért olvasol te ilyesmit? – kérdezte újra Rania. Agyában mintha vészcsengő szólt volna.

- Készülnöm kell a hétfői órámra – felelte Darius a nővére szemébe nézve.

- Mugliismeretre? – meredt rá Rania jelentőségteljesen. – Fekete mágiából? Igen, biztosan!

- Már úgyis végeztem – intett a pálcájával az öccse meglehetősen hevesen, amitől a könyv szinte bevágódott a helyére az egyik polcon, néhány másik kötet viszont hangos puffanással esett a földre.

Rania döbbenten nézte a könyveket kapkodva összeszedegető Dariust, akinek nem maradt ideje a köteteket a helyükre tenni, mert Madam Cvikker már messziről kiabált.

- Mit művelnek itt a könyveimmel? – támadt rájuk, és pálcáját maga elé szegezve száguldott a polcok felé. – Kifelé, hess, hess!

Darius mindkét kezét felemelve hátrált az asztalhoz.

- Elnézést kérek, Madam Cvikker – nyögte, de Rania már rángatta is kifelé a könyvtárból.

A folyosón aztán a nőnek esze ágában sem volt elengedni az öccse karját. Mégis meglepően kevés erőszakra volt szükség, Darius megadóan lépkedett mellette. A legközelebbi üres társalgóhoz érve Rania belökte az ajtót, és Dariust az egyik fotelba nyomta.

- Most pedig azonnal elárulod nekem, mi folyik itt! – mutatott rá fenyegetően.

- Még meg kell beszélnem Dumbledore-ral – motyogta

- Mit? – zuhant le mellé Rania.

Öccse ránézett, és a nő megijedt a pillantásától.

- Valakinek úgyis el kell mondanom... De esküdj meg, hogy senkinek nem szólsz erről, amíg nem engedem! És hogy nem fogsz visszatartani...

- Darius, mi...? – Rania most már tényleg megrémült.

- Nem hallottad, gondolom, hogy milyen híreket hozott Piton legutóbb Tudodkiről, ugye? – kérdezte Darius, és korábbi tétovázásának már nyoma sem volt.

- Piton? Nem, én nem... - ... találkozom már vele, akarta mondani Rania, de lenyelte a mondat végét.

- Apánkat akarja felhasználni Mardekár Malazár feltámasztására.

Rania döbbenten bámult Dariusra, mikor eljutott a tudatáig, mit mondott.

- Micsoda?

- A testébe akarja visszaidézni Mardekár lelkét. Dumbledore az útjába akar állni, és persze én bízom benne, hogy sikerül, mert ő a leghatalmasabb varázsló, akit el tudok képzelni... De azért ha valami mégsem sikerülne... – Darius elhallgatott.

- Akkor Mardekár visszatér... apa testében? – Rania összerázkódott. A félelem mint valami hideg, nyálkás kéz szorította össze a torkát.

- Igen – bólintott Darius, és szemébe fanatikus fény költözött. – De én ezt nem engedem.

- Mi közöd van ehhez neked? Darius, ugye, nem töröd a fejed semmi hülyeségen? Mindjárt gyereked születik, az ég áldjon meg! – Rania öccse szemébe nézve legrosszabb félelmét látta beigazolódni.

- Tudjukki a vérét vette apánknak. Utánanéztem, mire kellett neki. A feltámasztás során a vérnek Mardekár sírjára kell kerülnie, és a visszahívott lélek erőt nyer belőle, aztán pedig innen fogja felismerni, melyik testbe juthat be. Én... a helyére akarok állni.

- Nem! – ugrott fel Rania. – Te... Nem!

- Mindennek utánanéztem – folytatta Darius rendületlenül. – Félig az ő vére csorog az ereimben, működni fog a dolog. Az én testem viszont nem fog addig élni, hogy Mardekár sok kárt okozhasson. Majd valahogy...

- Teljesen megőrültél? – kiabálta Rania.

- Nem – felelte Darius hideg nyugalommal. – Mindent végiggondoltam. Figyelj... Igen, gondolok a gyerekemre – borult el az arca. – Őérte is tenném. Milyen világba születne, ha hagynánk, hogy Mardekár Malazár visszatérjen és segítse Tudodkit? Emellett – húzta fel a vállát, – ha Dumbledore mégis sikerrel jár és megállítja Tudodkit, akkor engem is megmenthet.

- Darius, ne... – Rania hangja elakadt. Erre nem számított, hogy Darius majd önként megy a halál elé. Bénultan bámulta az öccsét, aki rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Láthatóan már mindent eldöntött. – Nedda nem fogja ezt engedni. És én se, arra mérget vehetsz! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

- Nedda be fogja látni, hogy nincs más választásunk. Ő is a Rend tagja.

- Darius, te teljesen megvesztél? A gyerekedet várja!

- Igen. De mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Tudodkivel szembeszállni az életünkbe is kerülhet. Kezdettől fogva tudjuk. – Darius emelt fővel beszélt, mintha beszédet mondana. Rania iszonyodva nézte ezt az ismeretlen, fanatikus eltökéltséggel magyarázó férfit, aki komolyan azt képzelte, hogy a gyermekét váró nő majd magasztos arccal elengedi a halálba, és még integetni is fog neki.

- Még Dumbledore sem akkora féreg, hogy ezt engedje – rázta a fejét végül.

- Viccelsz? – nézett rá Darius és mosolygott. – Ő engedné a leginkább. Tulajdonképpen véletlenül ő adta az ötletet. Így még örülni is fog, hogy magam állok elő a tervvel. De ne ess már ennyire pánikba! Én bízom abban, hogy Dumbledore nélkülem is meg tudja állítani Tudjukkit.

- Nem… mondd, hogy nem beszélsz komolyan! – Rania meg se hallotta az utolsó mondatot. Érezte, hogy gyűlni kezdenek a könnyei. – Én… - Képtelen volt folytatni, csak görcsösen kapkodta a levegőt, hogy ne törjön ki belőle a sírás. – Engem nem érdekel a világ sorsa, még csak most kaptalak vissza!

Darius arca megvonaglott, és elfordult.

- Nem kellett volna elmondanom… Gondoltam, hogy el akarsz bizonytalanítani…

Rania megragadta a kezét, de Darius elhúzódott.

- A legjobb lesz, ha azonnal beszélek Dumbledore-ral, mostanra ígérkezett – állt fel.

Rania tétovázás nélkül pálcát rántott, de Darius gyorsabb volt nála.

- Ismerlek – mosolygott rá szomorúan, és zsebre tette a nővére pálcáját. – Ezt majd visszakapod Dumbledore-tól, ha kienged innen – mondta és egyenes háttal, emelt fővel kiment a szobából.

Rania összerázkódott az ajtózár halk kattanására, és zihálva bámulta az ajtót. Ki kell jutnia innen! Felkapta az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat, és pánikszerűen ütni kezdte a zárat. Szerencséjére a társalgók ajtaját nem arra tervezték, hogy zárva tartsák őket, az ősöreg szerkezet néhány perc alatt könnyűszerrel engedett. Meg kell állítania Dariust, de hogyan? Egyszerűen fejbe kéne csapnia valamivel, amíg még nem késő. Kirohant a szobából, de az öccsét már sehol sem látta. Minden bizonnyal futva távozott. Dumbledore irodája felé indult, hisz Darius nyilván ott keresi először az igazgatót.

A kőszörnyek előtt állva csak egy pillanata volt arra, hogy jelszó híján kétségbeessen, mert azok, mintha csak vártak volna rá, engedelmesen félreálltak. Csodálkozását azonban elsöpörte a Darius iránt érzett torokszorító aggodalom, és a körbeforgó lépcsőn felfelé rohanva pár pillanat múlva Dumbledore irodájában találta magát.

Csak halványan érzékelte, hogy Tonks is a szobában van. Darius az igazgató előtt állt lehajtott fejjel, és Rania tudta, hogy sírt.

- Darius – ugrott oda hozzá és megkönnyebbülten mosolygott. – Fantasztikus dolog volt, amit elterveztél, és igaza van az igazgató úrnak, ha nem egyezett bele, még ezer más módon megválthatod majd a világot...

- Beleegyezett – emelte fel a fejét Darius.

Rania arcából kifutott a vér. Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki bólintott, és szemében mély szomorúság ült.

- Darius meggyőzött – mondta halkan.

- Nem! – kiáltotta Rania, és az ájulás környékezte. Észre sem vette, hogy mögötte nyílik az ajtó, és McGalagony és Piton is a szobába lép. – Ezt nem teheti! Nem engedheti el, maga rohadék! – A mondat végét már magából kikelve sikoltotta. Minden feszültsége Dumbledore ellen fordult, legszívesebben tíz körömmel esett volna az álszent kék szemeinek.

- Mit enged meg magának? – szólalt meg elszörnyedve McGalagony.

Rania meg se hallotta.

- Tudja, hogy gyereke lesz, ugye? – indult el az igazgató felé szinte vicsorogva. – Tudja, hogy még csak huszonegy éves? És...

- Rania, ne csináld – fogta meg a karját Darius. – Ne tedd ezt még nehezebbé...

- Magamtól sose kértem volna Dariust ilyesmire, de be kellett látnom, hogy igaza van – mondta halkan az igazgató, és az arca megvonaglott.

- Sose kérte volna? – támadt rá Rania hisztérikusan – Maga sugallta neki az ötletet! Álszent féreg, maga...

- Tudom, hogy még csak most találták meg egymást – szakította félbe az igazgató, és tekintetéből olyan részvét áradt, hogy Rania képtelen volt tovább folytatni.

- Megtudhatnám, miről beszélnek? – csattant fel McGalagony méltatlankodó hangja, de nem kapott választ, mert Rania újra támadásba lendült.

- És mit akarsz mondani Neddának? – szegezte a kérdést Dariusnak. – Drágám, elmegyek megöletni magam, üdvözlöm a fiunkat?

Darius lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nedda meg fog érteni – motyogta orrhangon. A sarokban ülő Tonks irányából elfojtott sírás hallatszott.

- És a fiad? – folytatta könyörtelenül Rania. Mindenféle határ megszűnt számára létezni, a saját életéért is küzdött. Mert ha Dariust elveszíti, abba ő is belehal.

- Nagyon érdekfeszítő ez a színielőadás – hallotta hirtelen Piton rideg hangját. – De még érdekesebb volna, ha értenénk is belőle valamit.

- Épp ezt mondtam én is az imént – csatlakozott McGalagony. – Vagy nem azért hívatott minket?

- De igen, elnézésüket kérem – sóhajtott Dumbledore és felállt. – Darius úgy döntött...

- Majd én – húzta ki magát Darius. Erőt remélt találni abban, ha újra elmondja a szándékát. - Az apám helyére akarok állni, amikor Tu... Voldemort elvégzi a visszaidéző szertartást Mardekár sírjánál. Meg lehet csinálni, a vérünk félig azonos, de az a lélek nem fog bennem sokáig élni...

- Komolyan beszél? – kérdezte McGalagony teljesen letaglózva.

- Ez csak egy B terv – mondta gyorsan Darius. – Én bízom Dumbledore professzor védelmében...

Piton nem szólt, de az ő arcán is hitetlenkedés tükröződött. Azonnal felfogta, hogy amit Darius mond, abban van logika. Ha Dumbledore és a Rend esetleg nem képes megakadályozni, hogy Voldemort elvégezze a szertartást, akkor azt kell megakadályozni, hogy a lélek visszatérhessen, és a segítségével Voldemort leigázhassa a világot... De hogy éppen Darius Dangor vállalja ezt a feladatot? Sose tartotta sokra a fiatal tanárt, erélytelen, komolytalan embernek gondolta mindig is, és most nem tudta hova tenni ezt a meglepő elhatározást a részéről. Aztán eszébe jutott valami.

- És ezt pontosan hogy képzelte? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel. Erősen gyanította a választ.

- Nem engedhetik el – szólalt meg Tonks vékony hangon. – Abba belehalna.

Ha jól sejtem, én is, akarta mondani Piton, és egyre csak az igazgatót nézte. Dumbledore elkapta róla a tekintetét.

- Egyelőre nincs még konkrét elképzelésünk – mondta, de tudta, hogy ez szánalmas gyávaság a részéről. – A tanácsukat akartam kérni.

Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly villant fel, de nem szólt. Ha a vágóhídra akarsz küldeni, mondd ki, gondolta. Magamtól sose kértem volna Dariust ilyesmire, mondta épp az imént az öreg. Vajon felvállalja-e, hogy csak a szépreményű kedvencével bánik ilyen kesztyűs kézzel?

- Akkor megyek én – zökkentette ki Rania elcsukló hangja, és meglepve nézett rá. Egészen megfeledkezett a jelenlétéről egy percre. Aztán felfogta, mit mondott a nő.

- Azt már nem – szakadt ki belőle ösztönösen. Rania döbbent pillantására folytatta. – Maga akarja átverni a Sötét Nagyurat? Na hiszen.

Rania arca megrándult, és a fejét rázó Dariushoz fordult.

- Te itt maradsz a családoddal, és kész. Ha már...

- Eszem ágában sincs rád lőcsölni a feladatot, amit én találtam ki – tiltakozott Darius. – Mondja már meg neki, hogy ez ki van zárva! – fordult Dumbledore-hoz.

Az igazgató nem válaszolt, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött éles szemmel fürkészte a testvérpárt. Ha rajta múlna csak, és választania kellene, inkább maradjon életben Darius, ez volt az első gondolata. Nyilvánvalóan közelebb áll hozzá, mint a nővére. De ez nem a személyes preferenciákról szól. Ha valaki elvállal egy ilyen jelentőségű feladatot, akkor a lehető legbiztosabbra kell menni. És Rania erre egyáltalán nem garancia. Pedig ha mellette döntene, megvolna a lehetőség, hogy mentse Dariust, akit tizenévesen szakított ki az otthonából és akit – ugyanúgy, mint most Harry Pottert – mindig kivételezett figyelemmel kezelt... És mégis elvetette a fejében a magot, ahogy annyi más magot is mindenfelé, elképzelve a serkenő hajtások kedvező életútját - és most úgy látszik, pont ez kelt ki... Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

McGalagony mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, megszólalt:

- Úgy gondolja, rendelkezik a szükséges képességekkel, Miss Dangor? – kérdezte némi részvéttel a máskor szigorú hangjában.

Rania arca elborult. Nagyon is jól értette, mire céloz McGalagony.

- Van némi gyakorlatom a Sötét Nagyúr félrevezetésében – szólalt meg vontatottan Piton. – És bizton állíthatom, hogy nem, Miss Dangor nem alkalmas a feladatra.

- Darius sem váltogatja olyan rutinból az álarcait, ahogy maga – vágott vissza Rania sebzetten.

Dumbledore szeme ide-oda járt a felzaklatott Darius, a kétségbeesett Rania, a közömbösnek tűnő Piton és a döbbent McGalagony között. Végül felállt.

- Azt ajánlom, gondoljuk ezt át még egyszer. Elsősorban most a Durmstrang védelmét kell megszerveznünk, az csak a legrosszabb eshetőség, ha Voldemort végül mégis eljut a sírig. Ezt Darius adta ide, azt hiszem, a magáé – nyújtotta Dumbledore Rania felé a pálcáját.

A nő gépiesen elvette tőle, és kivonszolta magát a szobából. Úgy érezte, ha még egy percet marad, ököllel esik az öccsének.

Távozása után vibráló csönd borult a szobára, majd Tonks halkan megszólalt.

- Dumbledore professzor... Kérem... kell, hogy legyen más megoldás is...

- Pillanatnyilag ez az egyetlen ötlet, ami egyáltalán felmerült arra az esetre, ha a Durmstrangnál nem tudjuk megállítani Voldemortot – felelte halkan az igazgató. – És egy percig se gondolja, hogy vidáman dalolva adnám áldásomat a dologra, mert őrülten kockázatos a terv. Dariusnak már akkor Voldemort közelében kellene lennie, mikor még el sem dőlt, hogy szükség van-e egyáltalán az ő... áldozatára.

- Tudom, de... ha önnek mégsem sikerülne Voldemort útjába állnia... – Darius hangja elhalt.

- De igazgató úr – mondta könyörögve Tonks. Biztos volt benne, hogy most már minden Dumbledore-on múlik. Dariust már hatalmába kerítette a fanatikus eltökéltség, hiába lenne minden szó. – Ez olyan, mintha önként menne a vágóhídra... Lehet, hogy már azelőtt lebukik, hogy sor kerülne a harcra... Meg fogják kínozni, ha kiderül... Ki fogják kérdezni, hogy került oda, és... – elsápadva nézett Pitonra, majd Dumbledore-ra. – Ugye, nem _két_ embernek szánt mártírszerepet?

Dumbledore állta a tekintetét. Tonks bizonyos értelemben szívességet is tett neki azzal, hogy hangosan kimondta, ami a levegőben volt.

- Úristen, dehogyis! – tört ki Darius. – Eszembe se jutott, hogy... nem! – fejét rázva, döbbenten nézett Pitonra.

Piton csak egy lesajnáló oldalpillantásra méltatta. Késő bánat, fiacskám, előbb kellett volna gondolkoznod, mielőtt elragad a nemes griffendéles hév, gondolta.

Tonks üveges tekintettel nézte a barátját. Persze, hogy eszébe sem jutott, hogy elhatározásával másvalakit is veszélybe sodor, de nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton segítsége nélkül ez az egész őrültség megvalósíthatatlan, márpedig ha meghiúsítják a Sötét Nagyúr tervét, akkor kézenfekvő, hogy pillanatokon belül kiderül számára, kiknek köszönheti a kudarcot, és akkor... Meg fognak halni. És Pitonra láthatóan nem számíthat abban, hogy majd önvédelemből lebeszéli Dariust az őrült tervéről. Késő. Darius elindított egy lavinát, és már semmi nem állhat a katasztrófa útjába.

- Akkor vissza az egész – nyögte Darius. – Felejtsék el az egészet... Vagy... – tétovázva Pitonra nézett, majd újra a fejét kezdte rázni. – Nem, ez ostobaság...

Most azt várod, hogy önként jelentkezzem mártírnak? – kérdezte gondolatban Piton, és továbbra is közönyösen nézett az egyik sarokba. Elérkezett hát az idő. Mindig is tudta. De hogy ezt pont Darius Dangornak köszönhesse, azt kissé abszurdnak találta.

- Szerintem mindenki gondolja át az egészet még egyszer – mondta határozottan McGalagony. – Tiszta fejjel kell ezt végiggondolni. Egyetért velem, Albus? – nézett Dumbledore-ra, aki bólintott.

Rania alig talált vissza a szobájába. Odabent az ajtónak támaszkodott, és hirtelen kitört belőle a sírás. Nem is próbálta már visszafojtatni, szinte megkönnyebbülten engedte, hogy elborítsák az érzései. Egyetlen egyszer sem sírt igazán, amióta a Roxfortban volt, és most mintha minden felhalmozódott fájdalma egyszerre akart volna kitörni belőle. Az ajtónak vetett háttal lecsúszott a földre. Ahányszor eszébe jutott az iménti jelenet Dumbledore-nál, újult erővel öntötte el a görcsös zokogás. Nem tudja megakadályozni, el fogja veszíteni Dariust... az egyetlen testvérét, akitől annyira kegyetlenül elszakította az élet, és akivel éppen csak most kaptak egy újabb esélyt, hogy együtt lehessenek... Úgy érezte, minden ereje elhagyta, legszívesebben örökre ottmaradt volna a földön ülve.

Aztán – ki tudja, mennyi idő múlva – kitisztult az ég. A könnyek mintha a mázsás terheket is lemosták volna a lelkéről, könnyebbnek érezte magát. Most már képes volt gondolkodni. Tudta, mit kell tennie.

12


	22. Chapter 22

**22. fejezet**

Piton aprólékos gonddal szeletelte fel a bizsmagumót. Igaz, a sárkánybőr védőkesztyűben, amit a növény maró nedve miatt volt kénytelen felhúzni, elvesztette az egyik fontos érzékszervét, a tapintását, ami pedig alapvető fontosságú volt a bájital-alapanyagokkal való munka során. A kesztyűben nehezebben érezte a gumó formáját és az ezüsttőr fogását is, amivel a gumót vágta precíz, egyforma szeletekre. A szeme kissé szúrt a koncentrálástól, mert a szeleteknek tökéletesen egyenes vonalúaknak kellett lenniük, méghozzá varázslat nélkül, a gumó pedig meglehetősen kemény volt.

Mikor a hetedik szeletet is levágta, megroppanó vállal egyenesedett fel és a mellette fortyogó üstre pillantott. Dumbledore nem kérdezte, pontosan miféle bájitalokat kell megfőznie Voldemort számára Mardekár Malazár megidézéséhez, de valószínűleg sejtette, hogy az elkészítésükhöz a fekete mágiáról szóló ismeretei mélyére kell nyúlnia. A mostani főzettel sem volt ez másképp.

Dumbledore úgy határozott, Piton készítse el, amit Voldemort kért tőle, az utolsó főzetek kivételével. Természetesen addig kell játszania a szerepét, ameddig csak lehet, márpedig gyanút keltene, ha nem szállítana neki egyetlen kész bájitalt sem. Bár a Nagyúr nem volt bájitalmester, azért éppen elég zseniális varázsló volt ahhoz, hogy esetleg gyanút fogjon, ha a főzetek nem valódiak.

Hogy aztán mi lesz? Dumbledore látszólag túlságosan el volt foglalva a Durmstrang védelmével kapcsolatos szervezkedéssel ahhoz, hogy akár egyszer is szóba hozza Darius Dangor lehengerlő ötletét. De Piton gyanította, hogy neki akar időt adni. Ő is tudja, hogy mi lesz a döntése, és a háttérbe húzódik. A tapintatos vén róka.

Pitonnak nem volt semmi oka, hogy különösképpen ragaszkodjon az életéhez. Esetleg akad majd egy-két kolléga, akinek ha eszébe jut, sóhajt majd egyet – a megkönnyebbüléstől, tette hozzá rögtön gondolatban -, és talán még Dumbledore is fátyolos tekintettel fogja lezárni a lakrészét, de senki nem fog rá úgy gondolni: bár még mindig itt lenne. Egészen nyugodtan feláldozhatja magát, és akkor majd egyszer neki is fog jutni egy lábjegyzet a mágiatörténet tankönyvekben. Csokibékakártya egészen biztosan nem lesz belőle, húzta futó mosolyra a száját.

Mint mindig, most is a legrosszabb eshetőségre készült fel. Jelen esetben arra, hogy mindketten meghalnak, Darius Dangor is és ő is. Ha logikusan követik a fiatalember agyszüleményét, akkor neki már jóval a Durmstrang ostroma előtt el kell őt vinnie, és az ártalmatlanná tett Keren Dangor helyére kell állítania. Hogy ezek után a Nagyúr eljut-e Mardekár Malazár sírjáig és megkezdi-e a lélek visszaidézését vagy sem, mellékes. A Sötét Nagyurat nem fogja tudni félrevezetni egy tejfölösképű kölyök, bármit is képzel magáról, vagy bármit is fantáziál Dumbledore. Ő ugyan felvértezheti mindenféle bájitalokkal, amivel a kölyök ideig-óráig tarthatja magát, de sok reményt nem fűzött a dologhoz. Ahogy ahhoz sem, hogy majd Dumbledore sikeresen megállítja Voldemortot a Durmstrangnál, és élve kihozza őket.

Soha nem fecsérelte az energiáit reménykedésre, tudatosan készült mindig a legrosszabbra. És minden egyes alkalom, amikor nem így tett, bebizonyította számára, hogy ostobaság bárgyún bizakodva, tágra nyílt szemekkel tekinteni a jövőbe.

De nemrég mégis ezt tette, és még csak észre sem vette közben.

A bizsmagumó egyik szeletét belemerítette az előkészített páclébe és figyelte, ahogy a halványkék buborékok ellepik a gumószelet felszínét. Vajon hogy fogja fogadni, hogy az öccse is meg ő is meghal?

Az asztalon fekvő kanálért nyúlt, hogy a páclé tetején keletkezett habot összegyűjtse, de gondolatai megállíthatatlanul rajzottak elő a hetek óta tartó bezártságból. Össze fog omlani, természetesen. Nem az ő halála miatt, az nyilván nem fogja érdekelni – sőt. Talán még egy kis enyhülést is fog találni az ő halálában. Elvégre ő, Piton fogja kötélen a vágóhídra vezetni Dariust.

A gyomrában mintha egy súlyos kő feküdt volna. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni Raniának, éppen ellenkezőleg. Arra vágyott, hogy enyhíteni tudjon rajta. A gondolattól már meglepetést sem érzett. Igen, a remény... már megint. Ami alaposan lerombolta a bástyáit, hónapokon keresztül, csak ő nem vette észre önhittségében. Azt képzelte, majd ahogy használatba veszi a nőt, úgy csökken egyre inkább az iránta érzett vágya és az összes megmagyarázhatatlan érzése is. Azt képzelte, ezzel megszünteti majd a lehető legkisebb esélyt is arra, hogy függőségbe kerüljön akár csak rövid időre is. De akármilyen alaposan is felvértezte magát a nő ellen, mégiscsak ő húzta a rövidebbet, ebben biztos volt.

Kopogtak a lakosztálya ajtaján, és ő a pokolba kívánta a látogatót. Direkt megmondta Dumbledore-nak, hogy ma késő estig dolgozni fog.

- Szabad – mondta kelletlenül.

A bejárati ajtó kinyílt, és pár másodperc múlva Rania lépett be a bájitallaborba. Piton villámgyorsan visszatért a munkájához. Módszeresen hozzálátott a békapeték péppé zúzásához vigyázva, nehogy a kelleténél nagyobb vehemenciával üsse a tálat. Egy perc elteltével végül mégis felpillantott. A nő mozdulatlanul támasztotta az ajtót, és őt nézte. Tekintetében olyan fájdalom ült, hogy Piton szinte zavarba jött tőle.

Rania azonnal magához tért a férfi szemén átfutó meglepetéstől.

- Darius miatt jöttem – mondta gyorsan. Piton arca merev maszk volt, ahogy visszafordult a réztálhoz. Némán dolgozott tovább.

- Szeretném tudni, pontosan mi fog vele történni – mondta Rania, mikor látta, hogy a férfi nem fogja folytatásra buzdítani.

- Az én fantáziám túlságosan csekély ahhoz, hogy el tudjam képzelni – válaszolta Piton hidegen, és szavai megtették a hatásukat, mert a nő sápadtan markolta az ajtófélfát. – De ha megmondja, a mazochizmusnak épp melyik fokán áll, attól függően megoszthatom önnel a feltételezéseimet – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

Rania a fejét rázva próbálta összeszedni magát.

- Nem... nem arra gondoltam... Azt szeretném tudni, hogy mi az, amit tennie kell, és...

- Miért akarja tudni? – fonta karba a kezét Piton.

- Tudnom kell – suttogta a nő könyörögve.

Hosszan nézték egymást.

- Ha hiszi, ha nem – szólalt meg végül Piton, - semmiféle tervezgetés nem folyt. Az igazgató úr bízik a védelmi vonalaiban.

- Igen, de... az előkészületeket meg kell tenniük mindenképpen, nem? – kérdezte habozva a nő.

Piton megint nem válaszolt egy ideig. Sajnos Rania nem ostoba, különben könnyebben le tudná szerelni.

- Minden bizonnyal – mondta aztán és visszafordult a munkájához. Teljesen céltalanul tovább trancsírozta a már teljesen folyékonnyá vált békapetéket, és azon törte a fejét, mi a csudát akar még tőle a nő.

Háta mögül suhogó hangot hallott. Hátranézett, és Rania még éppen el tudta kapni az ajtófélfát, mielőtt elesett volna. Piton ösztönösen felé lépett. Csak nem fog elájulni?

- De azért egyezteti Dariusszal, amit tervez, ugye? – kérdezte rekedten a nő. Ahogy a férfi az előbb felé fordult, őrült késztetést érzett, hogy valóban eljátsszon egy ájulást. Kezét gyorsan a zsebébe rejtette.

- Erről miért nem a kedves öccsét faggatja inkább? – kérdezte Piton összeszorított szájjal, és újra szorosan karba fonta a kezét.

- Nem tudok vele beszélni – felelte Rania ezúttal teljesen híven az igazsághoz. – Minden idejét Neddával tölti. – Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy Nedda nem fogadta olyan elborult fanatizmussal az öngyilkos akció ötletét, ahogy azt Darius várta, éppen ellenkezőleg...

Piton halkan szusszantott egyet, és ajkán gúnymosoly játszott.

- De hát ez érthető – folytatta kissé felháborodva a nő. Úgy érezte, meg kell védenie Dariust. – Hiszen arra készül, hogy feláldozza magát! Nyilvánvaló, hogy a családjával tölti az idejét!

- Nyilvánvaló – értett egyet vele Piton. Ahogy az is egészen nyilvánvaló, hogy ennek a nőnek eszébe sem jut, hogy ő, Piton is épp ugyanerre készül – és hogy ő maga is ugyanúgy a családja a kölyöknek. De hát – nyilvánvalóan -, Darius szavaiban és tetteiben is maga a makulátlan példamutatás. Arcáról nem tűnt el a gúnymosoly, ahogy újra visszafordult a réztálhoz.

- Jobb lesz, ha megyek, csak... – Rania nem tudta, mit mondhatna még. Körülpillantott a szobában, ahol azelőtt egyetlenegyszer járt: mikor Piton vérgőzös aggyal tombolt itt, kiéhezetten. Egyszerre mindene remegni kezdett. – Örülök, hogy ilyen szépen rendbe tudta hozni a laborját – szakadt ki belőle, és még éppen látta Piton megmerevedő hátát, ahogy pánikszerűen távozott az ajtóból.

Rania mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy bedugaszolta az immár égszínkékké változott százfűlé-főzetet. Végre sikerült megszereznie az öccse hajszálát, bár az iménti jelenettől még mindig kábult volt. Darius azt mondta neki, szereti. Minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne rázza meg, és ne kiáltsa a szemébe: én is, és ezért megcsinálom helyetted, te idióta!

A kis fiolát gondosan bebugyolálta és az apró táskába rejtette a másik mellé. Egyre kimerültebbnek érezte magát. Minden egyes éjszakát azzal töltött, hogy a jövőt próbálta kutatni, a nappalai pedig felkavaróbbnál felkavaróbb események egymásutánjában teltek, amik után alig maradt jártányi ereje.

Tekintete a sarokban virágzó óriási memorosára esett. Remélte, hogy nem fog elpusztulni addig, amíg felfedezik, mi történt. Jó lenne inkább most azonnal visszajuttatni Lupinnak... De tudta, hogy ez őrültség lenne. A férfi azonnal gyanút fogna. Mindenesetre életbevágóan fontos, hogy kitörölje a növény memóriáját, mielőtt elmegy. Nem nézhetik végig, milyen álmokat látott arról, ami történni fog...

Mindannak ellenére, amit Pitonnak mondott, Rania nagyjából tudta, mi vár Dariusra, vagyis rá. Amióta két héttel korábban, a Dariusról szóló rémálmát követően először kísérelte meg tudatosan és valódi akarattal irányítani a jövendölő álmait, a képek szinte elöntötték az agyát, és ő szélesre tárta nekik az ajtókat. Most már nem menekült a Jelek elől. Tudta, hogy a vén druidának igaza volt: a Jelek segítenek neki. Nélkülük semmi esélye nem volna.

Fenntartás nélkül hitt nekik, de ugyanakkor össze is volt zavarodva. A jövő kutatásában majdhogynem teljesen kezdő lévén számtalan dolog meglepetésként érte. Sokszor például bizonyos fonalak vége a homályban futott előre, hogy aztán napokkal később világosan látszódjon, merre tartanak – aztán lehet, hogy pár nappal később némelyik fonál már egészen más irányba fog tovább futni. Lassan kezdte érteni az alaptörvény valódi értelmét: a Jövő mindig mozgásban van. Semmi sincsen kőbe vésve, bármilyen tett vagy döntés befolyásolhatja a végkifejletet. Agyával kezdte ezt felfogni, de megemészteni nagyon nehéz volt.

Először arra számított, mindent a teljes bizonyosság tudatában fog tudni végrehajtani, de ahogy kezdett tisztában lenni a Látás korlátaival, egyre bizonytalanabbá vált. Eddig például egyetlen villanást sem volt képes megálmodni abból, ami a Durmstrangban a visszaidéző szertartás során történni fog. Valószínűleg azért, mert nem fog rá sor kerülni – legalábbis a jelen állás szerint. Eddig ugyanis mindennél biztosabb volt benne, hogy Dumbledore valóban meg tudja majd állítani a Sötét Nagyurat, mielőtt behatolhatna a Durmstrangba. Múlt éjszaka viszont már csak homályosan látta mindezt. Ez sem biztos tehát...

Rania fáradtan végigdőlt az ágyán, és lehunyta a szemét. Tulajdonképpen mindegy, mi történik majd, ez nem befolyásolja a döntését. Helyet fog cserélni Dariusszal. Ezt egészen biztosan látta. Pontosan tudta, mikor fog Piton jelt adni az indulásra, látta magát, ahogy ártalmatlanná teszi Dariust, és felölti az alakját, aztán az apjáét, látta, ahogy megérkeznek a Sötét Nagyúr elé. Látta, hogy a Pitontól kapott bájitalok kifejtik rajta a hatásukat. Aztán nem látott semmit.

A tervének első pillanattól fogva megvoltak a maga gyenge pontjai, de akkor úgy gondolta, lesz még ideje a csomókat szép simára dolgozni. Az egyik legnehezebbnek tartott mozzanattal például már sikerrel is járt. Megszerezte Pitontól a százfűlé főzetet és az okklumencia bájitalt.

Ahogy visszagondolt a találkozásukra, újra elfogta a remegés. Csak hajszálon múlt, hogy Piton nem vette észre a háta mögött elszáguldó kis fiolákat... Vajon mit tett volna, ha rajtakapja, hogy lop tőle? A hideg is kirázta hirtelen. Hisz nem sokon múlt. És mit fog tenni, ha valami módon kiderül az akció közben, hogy nem Darius az útitársa, hanem ő? Visszafordulni remélhetőleg már késő lesz...

Tervének ezen kívül is számtalan gyenge pontja volt, de őt csak az a kétségbeesett vágy vezette, hogy az öccse a Roxfort biztonságos falai között maradhasson. Elvégre, ha az álmainak hinni lehet – és ő hitt nekik -, Dumbledore meg fogja akadályozni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a sír közelébe jusson. Csak addig kell kitartania valahogy. Az okklumencia bájital remélhetőleg megvédi majd a lelepleződéstől a Nagyúr előtt is és Piton előtt is. Az egyéb véletlen lelepleződések elkerüléséről pedig gondoskodik majd maga Piton. Bizonyára kész terve van arra, hogy hogyan fogja Dariusszal eljátszatni Keren Dangor szerepét. Amikor itt az ideje, meg fogja álmodni ezt is.

Egy pillanatig sem időzött a tervnek ezen a pontján. Vakon bízott a férfiban és vakon bízott az álmaiban is – bárki másnak már minden önvédelmi ösztöne sikoltott volna, Raniában azonban a testvére iránti féltés rég elhomályosította az életmentő ösztönt. Darius fanatizmusa mintha átsugárzott volna rá is: szinte már az élete értelmének látta, hogy megvédi az öccsét. Hiszen ők ketten olyanok, mint a fény meg az árnyék. Darius tiszta és önzetlen, bátor és okos. Neki tehát élnie kell. Ellentétben vele, aki se nem tiszta, se nem önzetlen, és bátornak vagy okosnak sem nevezhető. Hiányozni sem fog különösebben senkinek az öccsén kívül – neki viszont hamarosan ott lesz a fia, hamar elfelejti majd őt, ha esetleg nem tér vissza. Fordított esetben ő viszont egyszerűen csak belepusztulna, hogy senkije sem maradt, akit szeret... Mi oka lenne hát, hogy _ne_ tegye meg, amit tenni akar?

Most már örült, hogy Darius fanatikus, elborult elszántsága megfertőzte őt. Tudata arra az egyetlen dologra koncentrált, hogy Dariusnak élnie kell, semmi más nem számít... semmi...

Zaklatott álomba merült.

- Hívott, igazgató úr – bólintott Piton, ahogy belépett az irodába, aztán meglepetten megtorpant. Az igazgatói székben egy ismeretlen diák ült – egy pillanat múlva azonban az idegen hirtelen nyúlni kezdett, bőrén dudorok hullámzottak, a haja őszülni kezdett, és hamarosan maga Dumbledore ült a helyén.

- Ah, Perselus – dőlt hátra kimerülten. – Már el is felejtettem, mennyire fárasztó egy idő után állandóan a százfűlé hatása alatt állni. Hogy az ifjabb Kupor hogy bírta ki egy egész évig...? – morfondírozott csukott szemmel.

Piton szó nélkül leült az egyik fotelbe és várta, hogy Dumbledore magához térjen.

- A maga druida barátaival nem egyszerű – nézett fel kisvártatva az öreg.

Piton meglepve húzta fel a szemöldökét. Ő nem is tudott róla, hogy Dumbledore egyáltalán érintkezik velük.

- De nem panaszkodom – folytatta Dumbledore. – Nélkülük jóval kevesebb magabiztossággal vágnék bele a dologba. – Ezzel megint behunyta a szemét.

- Igazgató úr – fogyott el Piton türelme. Már vagy harminc órája nem aludt. – Ha nem akarja velem megosztani, amin dolgozik, inkább visszajövök később.

- Ne haragudjon – szabadkozott Dumbledore, és egyszeriben frissnek és üdének tűnt. – Nem akartam önnel macska-egér játékot játszani. Egy kicsit lazítottam csak, de belátom, ez luxus ilyen időkben. Persze – emelte fel a kezét, mintha kitalálta volna a bájitaltan tanár gondolatait – tudom, hogy maga sem a lábát lógatja egész nap. Ne haragudjon – ismételte meg.

Piton biccentett és szótlanul várta, hogy Dumbledore végre belekezdjen.

- A lehető legbiztosabbra akarok menni, hogy Voldemort a sír közelébe se juthasson. Nem akarom elveszíteni Dariust – és magát sem. Amennyiben úgy dönt, vállalja a feladatot – nézett rá kérdően Dumbledore.

Piton bólintott. Talán azt várta, hogy majd nemet mond?

- Ebben biztos voltam – folytatta az igazgató és melegen nézett rá. – Tudom, hogy életveszélyes, amire vállalkoznak. De a magam részéről mindent megtettem azért, hogy végül ne legyen szükség arra, hogy... feláldozzák magukat – fejezte be kis habozás után, majd gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ettől függetlenül is mennyire kockázatos lesz Voldemort közelében lenniük.

- Tudja, hogy nem becsülöm le a veszélyt – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – De Dangor professzor felől egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos.

- Ha ezt úgy érti, Darius nem tudja pontosan, mit vállal, minden bizonnyal igaza van. Ne felejtse el, hogy ő még sohasem találkozott Voldemorttal. Ha viszont arra gondol, nem tudja, hogy mekkora a felelőssége, megnyugtathatom, nagyon is tudja.

- Ez valóban nagyon megnyugtató – felelte gunyorosan a bájitaltan tanár. – Én viszont abban látom a fő veszélyforrást, hogy a fiatalember sokkot kap majd a rémülettől, ha meglátja a Sötét Nagyurat. Szerintem öt percig sem fog majd kitartani, ha szembetalálkoznak.

- Ezért fogok mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy a lehető legkevesebb időt töltsenek el Voldemort közelében. Gondolom, maga is számos óvintézkedést tervez az akció idejére.

Piton biccentett.

- Természetesen, a szükséges főzetek is készen vannak. Aztán meg a Nagyúr parancsára már előzetesen adagolni fogom Dangornak a visszaidézési ceremóniához kért bájitalokat. Azoknak a nagy részével is készen vagyok – tette hozzá.

- Ha jól értem, Darius elvileg már félig kábult lesz, mire Voldemort elé kerül – mondta komoran Dumbledore, Piton pedig csak bólintott. – Fel tudja majd valahogy éleszteni, ha menekülniük kell? – kérdezte.

Piton tétovázott.

- Ahogy mondta, igazgató úr, a lehető leghamarabb közbe kell avatkoznia, ha még viszont akarja látni a fiatalurat. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ki tudom hozni, ha félájult. Ha pedig a visszaidézés mégis megkezdődik, teljesen reménytelen. Az lesz az első lépés, hogy a Nagyúr eltávolítja belőle a lelkét.

Dumbledore kissé elsápadt, és a fejét rázta.

- Erre nem fog sor kerülni. Erről is akartam magával beszélni. A Rendet is mielőbb tájékoztatom, de magának talán bármelyik percben indulnia kell. Akkor pedig tudnia kellene, mit várhat tőlem.

- Az biztosan nem árthat – helyeselt enyhe mosollyal Piton.

- Nos, mindenképpen meg kell várnunk, hogy Voldemort megkezdje az akciót a Durmstrang ellen. Nem üthetünk rajta a táborhelyén, kizártnak tartom, hogy sikerülne áttörnünk a védelmét, ráadásul azonnal átlátna magán, ha próbálkoznánk, és esetleg rögtön foglyul ejtené. A Durmstrang körül most már ott van az összes védőbűbáj, amit csak ki tudtam szórni – és ez nem sok, tekintve, hogy Muharulidzének nem szabad észrevennie, hogy idegen bűbájok vannak az iskolája körül. Ezért voltak óriási segítségemre a druidák. Bruig na Boinn-nal az utóbbi hetekben szinte mást sem csináltunk, csak az iskola védelmét erősítettük, beleértve természetesen magukat a gyerekeket is. Maga tudta egyébként, hogy a druidáknak még százfűlé főzetre sincsen szükségük, ha más alakot akarnak ölteni?

Piton bólintott. Ő maga is számtalan hetet töltött el a druidák társaságában az utóbbi években, és mindig újra és újra lenyűgözték a mágiának azzal a magas szintjével, amit műveltek.

- Ha minden a terveim szerint történik, Voldemort egyszerűen képtelen lesz behatolni az iskola területére, bármit is tesz, és a druida bűbájok meg az enyéim együttesen fogságba fogják ejteni. Meg fognak mind bénulni, így magában meg Dariusban nem tehet majd kárt, ha rájön, mi történt. Akkor a Minisztérium sem lesz képes tovább tagadni a nyilvánvalót. Mindazonáltal a Rendnek a helyszínen készenlétben kell majd állnia. Történhetnek váratlan események, és itt nagy hasznát fogjuk majd venni a volt durmstrangos tagjainknak is.

- Miss Dangorra céloz? – kérdezte megfeszülő arccal Piton.

- Ugyan, dehogy – nézett rá meglepve az igazgató. – Ő még csak nagyjából mostanra jutott el arra a fokra, hogy egyáltalán megpróbálkozhassak a képességei fejlesztésével. Egyébként, csak hogy tudja, Bruig na Boinn érdeklődött utána, és szeretne vele találkozni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még korai lenne ekkora feladat elé állítani, hogy esetleg szemtől szembe harcoljon a régi társaival.

Ahhoz képest simán elküldted a Durmstrangba Muharulidzéhez, gondolta Piton.

- Jó, akkor kikre gondolt? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Aasborgékra – felelte Dumbledore, és kissé furcsálló pillantást vetett a bájitaltan tanárra. – Ne mondja, Perselus, hogy nem emlékszik rájuk. Vagy fél éve csatlakoztak a Rendhez.

- Ragyogó – morogta Piton. Tessék, most Dumbledore hülyének nézi. Persze, hogy emlékezett a szőke óriásra és a társaira.

- Készenlétben állnak, biztosíthatom. Emberfeletti lojalitásról tettek tanúbizonyságot egyébként már azzal is, hogy eddig csak ketten vették ki a gyerekeiket a Durmstrangból, a többiek bíznak a védelmemben. Oroszlánként fogják védeni az iskolát, abban biztos lehet. Az orosz minisztériumban sajnos csak falakba ütköztem. Rettenetesen gyanakvóak, és az az érzésem, hogy Dolohov elég rendesen behálózta a fejeseket.

- Az igazgatóval is teljesen zátonyra futott?

- Abszolút. Mintha Caramel klónja lenne, csak sokkal izgágább. Kénytelen voltam törölni a memóriáját a látogatásommal kapcsolatban, mielőtt fellármázza Muharulidzét. Egyébként vele is találkoztam. Félelmetes hatalma van.

- Volt szerencsém megismerkedni vele – morogta Piton.

- Őt mindenképpen ki kell vonnunk a forgalomból még az akció előtt. Erre is megvan az elképzelésem, de amíg nem vagyok benne biztos, szeretném inkább megtartani magamnak – nézett Pitonra, aki csak biccentett. Ugyan mikor akadályozta Dumbledore-t bármi is abban, hogy megtartsa magának a titkait?

- Mi történik, ha az egész terv csődöt mond valamiért, és a Nagyúr a sírhoz jut? – kérdezte.

Dumbledore bólintott.

- Igaza van, természetesen nem hagyjuk figyelmen kívül ezt az eshetőséget sem, hisz maguk ott lesznek vele. Ez esetben... – tétovázott.

- Nem jutunk ki, világos – mondta Piton rezzenéstelen arccal. – Azt viszont ki kell találni, mit tehetünk a feltámasztási kísérlet ellen. Dangor professzor valami olyasmit emlegetett, ha jól emlékszem, hogy a beléköltözött lélek majd nem fog sokáig élni?

Dumbledore egy ideig kereste a szavakat. Megilletődöttséget érzett, hogy ez az ember itt előtte képes egy vállrándítással elfogadni a lehetőséget, hogy vége az életének, és ehelyett a feladatra koncentrál. Sokan szinte gépnek tartják, de ő tudta, hogy ez mennyire nem így van. Vajon Piton is tudja?

- Darius nem igazán jártas az ilyen dolgokban – mondta végül. – A visszaidézett lelket nem olyan egyszerű elpusztítani, ahogyan ő azt képzeli. Darius valamiféle méregre vagy átokra gondolt, ami majd őt megöli, de... – Dumbledore a fejét rázta. Elszorult a szíve, ha a fiatalember áldozathozatalára gondolt. – Mindenesetre dolgozom a szükséges átkon, ami tényleg elpusztítja Mardekár Malazár lelkét. Napokon belül el tudom majd helyezni Dariuson, ha pedig azelőtt el kell majd indulniuk, nagyon fontos, hogy előtte legyen alkalmam eltölteni vele néhány percet.

Piton mereven bólintott. Dumbledore tehát fekete mágiát gyakorol. Hiába, a szükség törvényt bont.

- Hihetetlen nagy a kockázat – mondta komolyan az igazgató. – Bár – bocsássa meg a hiúságomat - hitem szerint átlagon felüli képességekkel rendelkezem bármilyen átok elsajátításában, de soha nem foglalkoztam ilyesmivel, Voldemort hatalmát pedig nem tudom távolról megítélni. Rendkívül fontos, hogy erre az egészre végül ne legyen semmi szükség.

Piton bólintott.

- A lényeg tehát, ha jól értem, hogy Dangor professzor kitartson addig, amíg a Nagyúrral a Durmstranghoz érünk.

Dumbledore arca megrándult. Igen, a mondandója lényege pár szóban is összefoglalható lett volna: ha nem tudják megállítani Voldemortot a Durmstrangnál, utána semmi esélyük.

- Sajnálom – mondta.

Piton körbejáratta a tekintetét a nappali szobáján. Mindent elrendezett. Minden készen állt arra, hogy ő akár soha többé ne térjen ide vissza. A lakosztály, ami másfél évtizede az otthona volt, makulátlan tisztaságot sugárzott. Sehol egy árulkodó papír fecni, sehol egy ottfelejtett ruhadarab. Mintha egy szállodai szoba várna új lakójára.

Valójában képtelen volt személyes holmiját véglegesen eltüntetni. A remény ott motoszkált benne, minden tudatos gondolata ellenére a remény most is azt súgta, hogy talán mégsem szól örökre a búcsú. Talán néhány hét múlva minden ott folytatódik majd, ahol azelőtt. Halvány mosollyal csóválta a fejét. Micsoda szentimentális pojáca is ő valójában! Mint az öngyilkosjelölt, aki szándékosan akkor veszi be a halálos adag nyugtatót, amikor a család többi tagja már majdnem hazaért. Hátha mégis megmentik, és utána... Nem lesz utána.

Az íróasztalán ott hevert egy nyitott táska. Ha indulni kell majd, egy egyszerű zsugorító bűbáj után elfér majd a talárja zsebében az egész. A táska számtalan bájitalt tartalmazott, ezen kívül a tartalék pálcáját, ami időtlen idők óta nem volt a kezében, a seprűjét és a Mordontól kapott különös fegyvert, amit még – vagy ezer évvel ezelőtt – a Gringotts-beli rablási kísérlet lefülelésekor zsákmányoltak Malfoyéktól. Összeráncolt homlokkal gondolkozott, mi az, aminek még hasznát vehetné, és eszébe jutott a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye. Vajon működik még? Alig fél éve használta először...

Olyan hirtelen hasított belé az emlék, hogy benne rekedt a levegő. Abban a csatában volt rajta, amikor Keren Dangor csapata megtámadta azt a mugli falut, hogy megszerezze Mardekár Malazár mécsesét... És ott találkozott először Raniával. Aztán másodszor is vele használta, a Durmstrangnál...

Amióta elkezdte a lakosztálya elrendezését, érezte, hogy valami egyre csak erőlködik, hogy előbukkanhasson a tudata mélyéről, valami, amit még el kell rendeznie, valami, ami még mindig ide köti, és amit el kell végre vágnia, hogy semmi se akadályozhassa, hogy megtegye a következő lépést... De ő mindannyiszor visszanyomta a gondolatot a sötétbe. Talán ő maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy ha engedi felszínre törni azt a bizonyos gondolatot, és újabb valami kerül a látószögébe, ami miatt ezerszer inkább maradna a Roxfortban az öngyilkos küldetés helyett, nem futamodik-e meg menthetetlenül. Inkább órákon át egyre csak tüntette el precíz mozdulatokkal lakosztályának minden szögletéből mindazt, ami arról árulkodhatott, hogy ezek a szobák valaha valakinek az otthonát jelentették. A kandallón keresztül visszaküldte a könyvtárba a nála lévő köteteket, McGalagonynak a hónapok óta nála lévő szakfolyóiratokat, Dumbledore-nak pedig az összes kijavított bájitaltan házi feladatot és néhány elkobzott tárgyat – a nagyobb részüket azért inkább Fricsnek küldte el. Nem érezte szükségét, hogy bárkivel is személyesen érintkezzen ez ügyben. Bármelyik pillanatban készen állt arra, hogy örökre elhagyja a Roxfortot.

Akkor miért érzi mégis úgy, hogy még nem fejezte be a rendcsinálást?

Két lépéssel az ajtónál termett, és felrántotta. Aztán lassan becsukta maga előtt. Nem volt egymás számára mondanivalójuk.

Rania rettegett. Aznap éjjel minden addiginál tisztább jövendölő álmot sikerült előcsalnia magából, és pontosan tudta, hogy Piton órákon belül eljön Dariusért, hogy magával vigye a Sötét Nagyúr táborába. Ami azután következett, az azonban egyre inkább homályosnak tűnt számára, és a koromsötétbe való fejesugráshoz egyszerre túlságosan gyávának érezte magát.

Mégsem volt választása. Számtalanszor végiggondolta töviről hegyére. Ezt kell tennie.

Szíve annyira zakatolt, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy méterekről hallani lehet, miközben a fürdőszobába ment. Hetek óta gyakorolta a kiábrándító bűbájt, és most szorongva vizsgálta magát a tükörben. Nem tökéletes, nem tökéletes! Halványan dereng az egyik lába, és a haja is átsejlik a bűbájon. Fényes nappal ezzel még egy vakot sem tévesztene meg. Újra megpróbálta, de az eredmény semmivel sem lett jobb. Tehetetlen haraggal figyelte rezgő körvonalait a tükörben. Hogyan lehet annyira önhitt, hogy azt képzelje, Darius helyére tud állni akár egy percre is? Hiszen az öccse tanár, nyilván kitűnő RAVASZ-okkal és mindenféle képesítésekkel, ő meg lám, még egy egyszerű hetedikes szintű bűbájjal is hadilábon áll. Nem veszélyezteti mégis az egész küldetés sikerét már a legelső pillanattól kezdve?

Nem. Az egész terve azon alapult, hogy Pitonnak egy ideje kábult állapotban kell majd tartania Keren Dangort – tehát Dariust -, mire a Sötét Nagyúr belekezd terve megvalósításába. Senki nem fogja elvárni tőle, hogy a Nagyúr szeme láttára patrónust idézzen, vagy akár kiábrándító bűbájokat produkáljon. Egyes-egyedül Piton előtt kell valahogy titokban tartania a személycserét. Ha erre gondolt, úgy érezte, ez a terv legnehezebb pontja. Azonban az eltelt hónapok alatt észrevett egy fontos dolgot: Piton nem tartja sokra Dariust. Számtalan apró megnyilvánulásából és főleg az öccse elbeszéléseiből régóta sejtette, hogy a férfi éretlen kölyöknek tartja az öccsét, aki csak Dumbledore kivételezésének köszönheti a tanári állását. Ez persze általában rettentően bántotta volna, de most nagyon is hasznos volt. Piton hamar el fogja hinni az előtte szerencsétlenkedő, falfehér arcú emberről, hogy az valóban Darius.

Kopogtak az ajtón, és ijedtében leverte a szappantartót. Úgy óvakodott elő a fürdőszobából, mintha a látogatója már a szoba közepén állna. Mi a csudát csináljon így a félig kész kiábrándító bűbája alatt? Hátha még ennyire sem sikerül majd, ha újra kell csinálnia...

- Rania, nyisd ki légy szíves! – hallatszott Nedda hangja a túloldalról.

Rania egy pálcamozdulattal megszüntette a bűbájt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Nedda úgy esett át a küszöbön, mint aki az eszméletét veszti. Rania szorosan magához ölelte a tehetetlen súlyként rajta lógó lányt.

- Vigyázz a hasamra – suttogta Nedda, mire Rania zavartan hátrébb lépett, és úgy tartotta a lányt, amíg az visszanyerte az egyensúlyát. Neddának elég tekintélyes méretű pocakja nőtt mostanra, és a nőnek hirtelen az az abszurd gondolata támadt, hogy az egész személycserés művelet tervezgetése helyett talán inkább a szülésmegindító bűbájokkal kellett volna foglalkoznia az utóbbi hetekben. Nem létezik, hogy akkor Darius képes lett volna elmenni...

- Darius elbúcsúzott tőlem – szólalt meg Nedda. Hangja üresen koppant a csendben. Rania összeszoruló torokkal nézte az előtte álló, viaszsápadt arcú, merev vonású nőt. Bárcsak megmondhatná neki, hogy nincs miért aggódnia...

- Gondoltam, szólok neked – folytatta Nedda fejhangon és elfordult. – Azt mondta, nem jön ide hozzád...

- Micsoda? – Rania kissé megkésve reagált. – Úgy érted, már el is ment?

- Pitonhoz ment – felelte Nedda és hirtelen reszketni kezdett. – Nem tudtam visszatartani, Rania, nem tudtam, pedig hetek óta próbálom, de mint aki megőrült...

Rania közbevágott.

- Utánamegyek! Menj vissza a szobádba! – kiáltotta vissza rohantában, és a válla fölött még éppen látta a térdre roskadó lányt. Tudta, hogy nem hagyhatná így itt Neddát, de nem tehetett semmit. Hogyan tévedhetett ekkorát már az elején? Meg volt róla győződve, hogy még órák vannak hátra. Ahogy lefelé száguldott a lépcsőn, egyszerre olyan kétség tört rá, hogy a lábai megbicsaklottak, és éppen hogy el tudta kapni a korlátot. Mi van, ha az összes álma ennyire megbízhatatlan? Ő mindent arra épített, hogy amit lát, az a jövő...

- Hasra ne essen itt nekem – hallotta hirtelen maga mellett Frics hangját.

- Nedda Nefer rosszul lett a szobámban, kérem, szóljon Madam Pomfreynak! – hadarta Rania és már sietett is tovább. A következő beugrónál aztán megállt és lihegve támaszkodott a falnak. Mikor légzése kissé csillapodott, előhúzta a varázspálcáját és erősen összpontosítva elvégezte magán a kiábrándító bűbájt. A félhomályban, amennyire meg tudta ítélni, nem látszott semmi a lábából, ami pedig mindig is a legproblémásabb része volt a bűbáj után. Adja az ég, hogy Pitonnál se legyen szikrázó fáklyafény...

A kihalt folyosókon, amint láthatatlanul óvakodott előre a falak mentén, kísértetiesnek tűnt, ahogy az árnyéka reszkető gnómként követte Piton lakrésze felé. Erejét megfeszítve koncentrált, hogy valami látomást próbáljon kicsikarni magából, ami útmutatást adhat neki arról, mi a csudát csináljon, ha Darius már megérkezett a bájitaltan tanárhoz, de ahogy máskor sem, éber állapotában most sem engedelmeskedtek neki a Jelek.

Aztán a szerencse az utolsó pillanatban mégis mellészegődött: a folyosón feltűnt Darius, alig egy fordulóval előtte alvajáróként haladt a célja felé, mereven maga elé szegezett tekintettel, falfehéren. Rania lerúgta a cipőjét, és rohanni kezdett öccse után, aki pár másodperccel később rongybabaként csuklott össze nővére kábító átkától, anélkül, hogy bármit is érzékelt volna abból, ami történt. Rania vadul töprengett, hová rejthetné a testét, amíg mindent elrendez. Az iskolának ezt a részét ismerte a legkevésbé: ittléte óta maga sem tudta, miért kerülte ezt a szárnyat kóborlásai során, mostanra persze ez is világos volt már, mint a nap. Öccse testét végül kiábrándító bűbájba vonta jobb híján, és maga előtt lebegtetve gyorsan az egyik lépcső felé indult vele. Talán a következő emeleten megtalálja azt a használaton kívüli tantermet, ha szerencséje van...

Néhány perccel később zihálva támaszkodott az ajtónak. Az ismét láthatóvá vált Dariust óvatosan lefektette az egyik hosszú asztalra, és a talárja alól előkotorta az egyik fiolát, amelyet Pitontól szerzett. Egy hajtásra megitta a kék folyadék nagy részét, és egy perc múlva már az öccse ruháiba öltözve állt az asztal mellett, vagy húsz centivel magasabban, rövid hajjal. A tanterem egyik ablakához lépve Darius arca nézett rá vissza az üvegről. Ijesztő érzés volt.

Ájult öccsét felöltöztette a saját talárjába és az egyik szekrényhez lebegtette. Szerencsére a szekrény teljesen üres volt. Dariust álló helyzetbe fordította és olyan erővel szorította magához, hogy belefájdult a karja. Nagy valószínűséggel most találkoznak utoljára, még ha nem is egészen abban a formában, ahogy azt Darius elképzelte... A fiú nem akart tőle elbúcsúzni, ezt mondta Nedda, és Rania tudta, hogy Dariusnak igaza volt. Gyorsan elengedte, mert érezte, hogy ha egy pillanattal is tovább öleli, nem lesz ereje elmenni, de még megmozdulni sem. Leengedte a szekrény aljára, és a kábító átok mellé sóbálványátkot is szórt rá. Ha Darius magához tér, akkor sem fog tudni megmozdulni legalább egy napig, az azért még nem halálos, és addigra ők már messze járnak...

Az ajtóból visszanézett. A tanterem ugyanolyan volt, mint bármikor: üres, használaton kívüli helyiség, Dariust senki nem fogja itt véletlenségből megtalálni. Gyomra egyetlen nagy csomó volt, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Piton lakosztálya előtt remegve állt egy percig és próbálta összeszedni magát. Erre azonban mégsem maradt ideje, mert az ajtót felrántotta előtte a bájitaltan tanár, és dühösen hátralépett, hogy beengedje.

- Dangor professzor, ennél azért megkérném komolyabban venni a feladatunkat, amit volt szíves kitalálni. Körülbelül fél órája üzentem magáért.

Rania leszegett fejjel ment el a férfi mellett. Akkor sem nézett fel, mikor az ablakhoz érve végül kénytelen volt vele szembefordulni. Szedd össze magad, zakatolt a fejében. Darius ennyire nem tűnne szétesettnek, Piton még gyanút fog, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- No mi az, meggondolta magát netalán? – csattant a bájitaltan tanár hangja, és Rania végre felnézett.

- Nem – nyögte rekedten Darius hangján. – Hallgatom! – tette hozzá gyorsan Piton türelmetlen arckifejezését látva.

- Egy óra múlva indulunk. Jobban mondva már csak fél, miután maga volt kedves siránkozásra pazarolni az értékes időnk felét. Tehát fél óránk maradt előkészülni és mindent megbeszélni.

Rania elsápadt.

- Sajnálom... – suttogta, és szíve őrülten dübörgött a mellkasában. A férfi szúrós pillantással figyelte, és ő átkozta magát, amiért az okklumencia bájitalt elmulasztotta bevenni. Eredetileg arra gondolt, inkább tartalékolja, hiszen Piton nem szokta nyakra-főre alkalmazni a legilimenciát – különben már réges-rég tisztában lenne az ő érzelmeivel. A gondolatra vérhullám tódult az arcába, és elfordult. – Azért mondja el, amit tudnom kell!

- Be kell adnom magának néhány bájitalt. Az egyik természetesen a százfűlé az apja hajával.

- Mit csinált vele? – kérdezte Rania a tőle telhető legegykedvűbb hangon, és közben arra gondolt, bár eljönne az az idő végre, amikor egy fikarcnyi aggodalmat sem érez majd az ilyen hírekre. Az az ember egy villanásnyi érzelmet nem érdemel tőle. Bárcsak gombnyomásra ki tudná törölni a szívét és az agyát, kívánta ezredszerre.

- Ártalmatlanná tettem – felelte Piton egykedvűen. - Néhány órát kapott a Nagyúrtól arra, hogy valamit elintézzen, én pedig ezt láttam a legalkalmasabb pillanatnak arra, hogy lépjek. Így most maga fog helyette a Nagyúr előtt megjelenni, őt pedig csótánnyá változtattam, remélem, nem kifogásolja – mondta gunyorosan. - A druidák eljuttatják a minisztériumnak, ha mindenen túl leszünk – tette hozzá kelletlenül.

Rania csak bólintott. Jólesett neki a tudat, hogy Piton nem ölte meg az apját, még ha nyilvánvalóan nem őmiatta kímélte is meg.

- Ha megitta a százfűlét – nyújtott felé a férfi egy piszkoszöld folyadékkal teli kupát, - van még három másik bájital, amit meg kell innia, ezekről már beszéltünk.

Rania igyekezett kifejezéstelen arcot vágni, miközben összeszorult a torka. Fogalma sem volt, miről beszél Piton. Ezt sem álmodta meg. A terve kezdett egyre őrültebbnek tűnni, pedig még semmi sem történt.

- És utána indulunk? – kérdezte szorongva.

- Úgy is mondhatjuk – felelte a bájitaltan tanár felhúzott szemöldökkel, és kétkedve méregette.

- És utána? – Rania mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megszabaduljon a gyomorszorító pániktól. Remélte, hogy nem tűnik túlzásnak a rémülete a férfi előtt, minden normális ember valószínűleg ugyanígy érezte volna magát.

- Zsupszkulccsal fogunk menni, maga nem lesz képes hoppanálni vagy seprűre ülni – mondta Piton és várt egy pillanatig, mintha arra számítana, hogy az előtte álló sápadt férfi elájul a rémülettől. - A Nagyúr még ma látni akar mindenkit, akire szüksége lesz a tervéhez. Oda fogom vinni hozzá, ehhez kapja majd az okklumencia bájitalt. Ezt tegye majd zsebre – nyújtott felé egy kis csomagot. – Elegendő százfűlé van benne arra az esetre, ha valamiért nem jutnék a közelébe. Ha tud, igyon belőle. Nagyon erős főzet, nem lesz szükség pótlásra, de azért biztos, ami biztos.

Rania zsibbadtan figyelte a szenvtelenül magyarázó férfit. Egy pillanatig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy felfedi magát, csak hogy lássa, vajon akkor is ugyanilyen érzelemmentes tud-e maradni, ahogy az öngyilkos küldetésükről beszél, mint amilyen most, Dariushoz beszélve, de azonnal el is hessegette az értelmetlen ötletet, és Piton mondandójára koncentrált.

- A többit már tudja – fejezte be kurtán a férfi a magyarázatot, és épp idejében fordult el ahhoz, hogy ne lássa Darius arcán a szétterülő iszonyatot.

- Használhatnám a mosdót? – kérdezte Rania vékony hangon.

Piton türelmetlenül intett, és Rania eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtaja mögött.

Nem sokkal később Piton a karjánál fogva vezette ki az iskola ajtaján a támolygó Dariust. Egyetlen pillantást sem vetett hátra, miközben lassan belevesztek a kastély parkját borító sötétségbe.

12


	23. Chapter 23

Kedves türelmes olvasóim, íme egy pár soros összefoglaló az előző fejezetben történtekről, lejjebb pedig egy rövid vázlat arról, hogy miről is szólt eddig az egész regény, mert több, mint két éve nem adtam hírt a hőseimről, és ezalatt még a legelszántabb olvasók is bizonyára elfelejtettek mindent :) Mindezek alatt pedig megtaláljátok a 23. fejezetet. Jó szórakozást!

Az előző rész:

A Rend Pitontól tudja, hogy Voldemort Mardekár lelkét vissza akarja idézni, méghozzá Rania apjának, Keren Dangornak a testébe. Ehhez Dangor vérét is veszi, amire majd szükség lesz a visszaidézéskor. Darius önként vállalkozik, hogy százfűlé segítségével apja  
helyére áll - mivel felerészt az apja vére folyik az ereiben -, és hogy majd néhány előre elhelyezett varázslattal elpusztítja a lelket a saját testével együtt. Rania ezt nem hagyja annyiban, és titokban elkábítja Dariust, és ő áll a helyére százfűlé alatt. Piton el is indul Dariussal a biztos halálba, nem tudván, hogy valójában Raniát vonszolja magával.

A regény igencsak kivonatos vázlata:

Az ötödik kötet idején járunk, Piton újra Voldemortnál kémkedik Dumbledore megbízásából. Voldemort éppen újoncok esketésére készül. Köztük van Rania Dangor, egy fiatal nő, aki egykor a Roxfortban is tanult rövid ideig, és akinek Dumbledore tudomása szerint jövőbe látási képességei vannak. Rania apja, Keren hithű halálfaló, öccse, Darius viszont tízéves kora óta a Roxfortban él, ahová anyja kérésére Dumbledore ragadta el. Darius azóta sem tud apjának és nővérének megbocsátani azért, amilyen eszméket képviselnek.

Rania végül kétségek közt hánykolódva megkapja a Sötét Jegyet a karjára, de az esketés során Piton és ő meglepő kapcsolatra jönnek rá kettőjük között: valamiképpen Rania fogékony Piton gondolataira. Piton később hírt visz Dumbledore-nak Voldemort tervéről: Mardekár Malazár lelkét szeretné visszahívni, és egy új testben életre kelteni, hogy segítségével legyőzhetetlenné váljon. Ehhez még számos mágikus tárgyra is szükség van, az egyik megszerzése során Keren Dangor csapata és a Főnix Rendje csatába bocsátkozik, és Rania a Rend fogságába esik.

Innentől kezdve Rania a Roxfort foglya. Ellenszenv és gyűlölet fogja körül, de azért nem kivétel nélkül mindenki részéről. Ő azonban hevesen viszonozza a környezete vélt és valós gyűlöletét, engesztelhetetlen utálattal viseltetik a félember Hagrid és Remus iránt, és végtelenül megalázónak érzi a fogságot attól az embertől, akit a legjobban gyűlöl: Dumbledore-tól. A fogság hónapjai során azonban számos kisebb-nagyobb esemény során lassan felnyílik Rania szeme, és ebben nem kis szerepe van Pitonnak is, akit észrevétlenül egyre közelebb érez magához. Lassacskán Dariussal is rendeződik a kapcsolata, és egy nap késznek érzi magát arra, hogy Dumbledore elé állva megkérdezze tőle, mi is az igazság Darius elrablása és az anyja halála körül, ezzel jelét adva, hogy képes kihúzni a fejét a homokból.

Piton eközben folytatja ingajáratát a Rend és a halálfalók között, és fokozatosan kirajzolódik Voldemort terve. Kiderül, hogy Mardekár Malazár sírja a Durmstrangban van, amelyet még ő alapított ezer évvel ezelőtt. Mardekár lelkének visszaidézéséhez szükség van a sírra is, ezért Voldemortnak valamiképpen be kell majd oda jutnia. A Rendnek ezt meg kell akadályoznia, de mivel a Durmstrangot Fidelius bűbáj védi, ezért egyedül olyasvalaki juthat a közelébe, akinek ott hivatalosan még folyamatban vannak a tanulmányai: Rania. A nő hosszas vívódás után döntést hoz, hátat fordít a múltjának és segít a Rendnek. Pitonnal és Malfoy-jal életveszélyes kalandok során megszerzi a titokgazdától, a Durmstrang feketemágia tanárától, Eduard Muharulidzétől az iskolába való belépési engedélyt a Rend számára, és a kaland után Pitonnal egymáséi lesznek.

Innentől kezdve Piton ki nem mondott, mindkettőjük számára kegyetlen feltételek mellett irányítja kapcsolatukat, amelyet ő szigorúan a testiség szintjére korlátoz, miközben Rania egyre inkább tehetetlen bábunak érzi magát ebben a viszonyban. Szíve mégsem engedi, hogy véget vessen neki, egyre kétségbeesettebben vágyik a férfi figyelmére, egyre inkább elveszítve a kontrollt a saját érzelmei felett. Azonban egy sorsdöntő éjszakán fény derül a férfi titkára: Piton vámpír, aki ha nem kapja meg a napi bájitalát, menthetetlenül átalakul, és vér hiányában bizonyosan meghal. Rania a sokk hatására végre beismeri magának, hogy szerelmes Pitonba akkor is, ha félember, és úgy dönt, hogy a saját vérével menti meg szerelmét.

Rania az eset után élet-halál közt lebeg, miközben senki nem tudja, mi történt vele. Az azonban kiderül, hogy a karjáról eltűnt a Sötét Jegy, és egyedül ő tudja ennek okát: az önfeláldozás, az őszinte szeretés képessége kivetette belőle Voldemort bélyegét. Végre képes odaállni Piton elé, és véget vetni a számára lealázó kapcsolatnak, ahol a szeretett férfi nem képes megadni neki azt az érzelmet, amit megérdemel. Piton természetesen mindezt úgy értelmezi, hogy a nő nem kíván egy félemberrel viszonyt folytatni.

Végül Piton hírt hoz arról, hogy Voldemort készen áll a Durmstrang megtámadására, és Mardekár testét Keren Dangor testébe akarja visszaidézni. Ehhez a férfi vérét is vette, hogy majd a lélek ennek nyomán találhassa meg a gazdatestet, amiből előzőleg eltávolítják a saját lelkét. Darius világmegváltó terve nyomán viszont ő maga állna apja helyére - a lélek a vér félig azonos volta miatt is meg fogja találni a testet -, és a szertartás során elpusztítja majd a visszaidézett lelket. Rania és Nedda hiába próbálják visszatartani. Rania végül a Darius iránti aggodalmában lassan képes megnyitni magában a Látás csatornáit, amelyektől mindeddig viszolyogva menekült, és ezek segítségével Dariust elkábítva titokban a helyére áll. Piton a félig elkábított Dariussal együtt indul el Voldemorthoz utolsó küldetésére, nem sejtve, hogy akit maga után vonszol a halálba, az valójában Rania.

**23. fejezet**

Piton az erdőbe érve az egyik fának támasztotta a félig alélt Dariust, és összeráncolt homlokkal kémlelte az arcát. A szőke férfi meglepően hevesen reagált a bájitalaira, Piton nem számított rá, hogy ennyire el fog kábulni már az első három hatására is. Gyorsan mérlegelte, milyen veszélyekkel járhat a társa állapota a küldetésük szempontjából, aztán elővette a zsebéből a zsugorított úti csomagot, előkereste a Keren Dangor hajszálát tartalmazó százfűlé főzetet, és apró kortyokban beadagolta Darius szájába. A férfi engedelmesen nyelt, és egy perc múlva már a sebekkel barázdált arcú Keren Dangor támaszkodott Piton előtt félájultan a fának.

A bájitaltan tanár egy pillanatig dermedten meredt rá. Egész biztos csak képzelődött. Az átalakulás során egy pillanatra Rania arcát vélte látni, az ő vörös lobonca villant fel, ahogy Darius szőke sörényéből Keren Dangor fekete haja alakult át, de ez lehetetlen. Semmilyen tudományos magyarázat nem létezik arra, hogy valaki a százfűlé használata során a testvére alakját is felvegye pár másodpercre, miközben a saját apjává alakul, így tehát nyilvánvaló, hogy a képzelete játszott vele.

Egy bűbájjal méretre igazította Dangor ruháit, aztán karon ragadta, és elindult vele. Az átalakult, fekete hajú férfit jóval nehezebb volt maga után vonszolni, mint Dariust. Legalább tíz centivel magasabb és húsz kilóval nehezebb lehetett a fiánál. Az egyik tisztáson Piton aztán láthatóvá tette az ott korábban gondosan elrejtett zsupszkulcsot, egy ócska cipőfűzőt az egyik fa ágára kötve.

Néhány gyors varázslattal meggyőződött róla, hogy nem figyeli semmilyen rejtett szempár az erdő mélyéről, aztán Dangor ujját a sajátjával együtt a cipőfűzőhöz érintve egy másodperc múlva már a Sötét Nagyúr ideiglenes táborhelyének szélén álltak. Dangor bávatagon nézett maga elé. Piton megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy láthatóan nem viselte meg a zsupszkulcsos utazás, pedig jelen állapotában volt némi kockázata a műveletnek.

A sötétből Lucius Malfoy alakja szegődött melléjük.

- Már nagyon vár titeket – mondta fojtott hangon. – Ezt meg jól kiütötted a löttyeiddel, ahogy elnézem!

Piton nem válaszolt, és a tábor közepe felé vette az irányt. Körös-körül mindenfelé kényelmes házak és paloták terpeszkedtek aszerint, hogy a tulajdonosuk éppen milyen kedvében volt, amikor odavarázsolta őket. Az ajtók fölött itt-ott fényforrás pislákolt, némely ablakból világosság szűrődött ki, így nem volt szükség Lumosra, hogy biztonságban haladhassanak előre. Valahogy egyikük sem kívánta, hogy reflektorfényben vonuljanak végig az egész táboron.

- Rengeteg energiát fektettem belé, hogy ki tudjam segíteni a testéből – mondta feszülten Lucius, mikor nem kapott választ. – De ha teljesen kifekszik a bájitalaidtól, akkor nekem is lőttek.

Piton gyors oldalpillantást vetett rá. A sápadt derengésben is látszott, hogy a másik szinte vibrál az idegességtől.

- A Nagyúr pontosan tudta, mivel járnak ezek a főzetek, amikor megrendelte őket tőlem – felelte végül kimérten. – Ne aggódj, a te dicsőségedet semmi nem veszélyezteti. – Csak Dumbledore, tette hozzá gondolatban, amolyan fohászként.

- Jó – biccentett Malfoy. – Dangor csapata egyébként nem is rossz. Elég hamar felfogták, hogy ezentúl nekem engedelmeskednek. Nagyon remélem, hogy nem lesz semmi gond, mert nem örülnék neki ha ez a csótány visszakövetelné az irányítást.

Piton mereven előre nézett. Bizonyára csak véletlen volt, hogy Malfoy éppen csótánynak nevezte Dangort. A valódi, csótánnyá változtatott Keren Dangor biztonságban pihen a druidáknál egy átokgömbben.

Hirtelen jeges fuvallat söpört rajta végig, minden sejtjében fagyos hideg áradt szét. Felpillantott, és azonnal összeszorult a torka a dementorok tömege láttán, akik kísérték őket. A mellette lépkedő – valójában már inkább tántorgó – Dangor lába megbicsaklott, és a férfi elterült a földön. Lucius és Piton egyszerre nyúltak érte, és rántották talpra, miközben Malfoy pálcája végéből ezüstös páva röppent a dementorok felé, és kergette szét őket.

- Egész nap ezt csinálták – mondta Malfoy idegesen. – Pedig nem hiszem, hogy a Nagyúr megengedte nekik, hogy az emberein lakmározzanak.

Piton mélyet lélegzett, és próbálta kisöpörni az agyából a dementorokat. Aztán egy hatalmas, ízléstelen palota árnyékából kiérve hirtelen megtorpant, és megrökönyödve nézte az előtte tornyosuló épületet.

A Roxfort állt előtte.

Malfoy is megállt.

- A Nagyteremben vár titeket – mondta, és előreintett a fejével. Piton megértette, hogy Malfoynak esze ágában sincsen most belépni oda. Megfogta Dangor karját, és a kapu felé indult. Egészen összezavarta, hogy abba az épületbe kell most belépnie, amitől alig egy órája vett örökre búcsút.

Az előcsarnokban Bellatrix Lestrange állta útját. Gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aztán pálcáját Dangor álla alá nyomva maga felé fordította a félrebicsakló fejet, és szemügyre vette a férfit. Dangor feje tartás nélkül csuklott vissza az eredeti állapotába, ahogy Bellatrix hevesen félrekapta a pálcáját, és Piton egy pillanatig eltűnődött, vajon az aggodalom szülte-e a nő gyengédnek éppen nem mondható vizsgálódását.

Bellatrixot kikerülve megindult Dangorral a lépcső felé.

A Nagyterembe lépve azonnal meghallotta Voldemort hangját.

- Perselus. Végre.

Piton körülpillantott a teremben, és emlékeztette magát, hogy ez itt most csak egy másolat. Mert különben a terem kifejezetten ijesztően festett. A díszítőelemek helyét körös-körül kígyók foglalták el, melyek folyamatosan tekeregtek-vonaglottak, és ettől Pitonnak az az érzése támadt, hogy egy férgektől nyüzsgő dobozba került. A falakon a szobrok, pajzsok helyett most mindenütt képek díszelegtek, amelyeken a Főnix Rendjének tagjai vonaglottak kifacsarodva, összetörve, a kíntól némán üvöltve. A griffendéles zászlók örökmécsesként lángoltak a magasban, a tanári asztal zöld-ezüstben tündökölt. A másik két ház jelképeinek nyoma sem volt.

Piton mereven nézett a tanári asztal fölött lebegő ketrecre, melyben Dumbledore ült.

- Nemsokára az igazi Dumbledore foglalja majd el a helyét – hallotta a füle mellett Voldemort suttogását, és összerezzent. – Addig is jólesik nézegetnem – mondta a Nagyúr, és szinte gyönyörködött a lebegő kalitkában ülő alakban. - Nem sejt semmit a terveinkről, igaz? - kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

- Nem hinném, Nagyúr - felelte Piton határozottan. - Semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy készülne valamire.

Voldemort csak bólintott, és tűnődve nézegette a ketrecben ülő Dumbledore-t.

- Á, és itt van Keren is – állapította meg aztán elégedetten. Szemügyre vette a félájult férfit. Elég magas volt ahhoz, hogy Dangor szemébe tudjon nézni, de az alélt férfinak csak a szeme fehérje látszott. Voldemort félrehajtott fejjel fordult Pitonhoz. – Nem adagoltad túl neki a bájitalokat, ugye? – kérdezte szelíden, és Pitonnak összerándult a gyomra, mert Voldemort az ő titkos aggodalmát mondta ki hangosan.

- Nem, Nagyúr – mondta rekedten.

- Helyes – bólintott Voldemort, és magához intette Macnairt. A nagydarab férfi láthatóan óvatosan közeledett. – Rád bízom Keren barátunkat egy időre – intett Dangor felé. – Perselusszal mindjárt visszajövünk.

Piton egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után követte az ajtó felé induló Voldemortot, aki kimért léptekkel haladt a kastély főbejárata felé, mint akinek semmi sürgős dolga nincsen. A nyugalom szobra volt, mintha nem is érzékelné a körülötte lévő emberek rémült vibrálását. De Piton jól tudta, hogy ez nem így van. Voldemortot éppen ez a vibrálás élteti.

A kastélyt megkerülve aztán a földbe gyökerezett a lába a meglepetéstől. Az épület mögött elterülő tó partján a Durmstrang hajója állt. Piton összehúzott szemmel nézte. Egészen biztosan ez is csak a színpadi díszlet része, gondolta.

Voldemort egy pillanatig kedvtelve figyelte a megdöbbenését.

- Rosszul gondolod, ez az igazi – mondta aztán elégedetten. – Ezzel fogunk a Durmstrangba jutni.

Piton lassan bólintott. Hát persze, Muharulidze. Eddig még csak nem is sejtette, hogyan akar Voldemort az iskola közelébe jutni, de abban biztos volt, hogy a fekete mágia tanárnak kulcsszerepe lesz a dologban. De miért hozta most őt ide Voldemort?

- Te fogod a hajót irányítani – hallotta a halk magyarázatot, és alig láthatóan megrándult. Voldemort továbbra is félrehajtott fejjel figyelte, Piton pedig nem tudta elnyomni a félelmet a sejtésre, hogy a Nagyúr pontosan követi a gondolatait.

- Te már voltál rajta, igaz? - kérdezte Voldemort. – Tudom, Malfoy is – csattant fel hirtelen türelmetlenül, mintha tényleg egy párbeszédet folytatna. – Csakhogy neki Keren mellett kell maradnia.

Piton mozdulatlanul nézett előre. Ezek szerint Voldemort le akarja őt választani Dangorról? A gyomra ökölnyivé zsugorodott. Nem hagyhatja Dariust őrizetlenül! Adagolnia kell neki a százfűlét, és egyáltalán, ha már a hosszú út közben kiderül valahogy, hogy Keren Dangor valójában Darius, azonnal végük.

- Őket nem a hajón akarod a Durmstrangba juttatni, Nagyuram? – kérdezte közönyösen, még mindig a járművet nézve.

- Perselus – felelte kedvesen Voldemort, - a magad dolgával törődj, ha nem okoz gondot! – Majd egy másodperc alatt leolvadt az arcáról a kedélyes álarc, és a pálcáját Piton álla alá tolta. – Ennek a teknőnek biztonságosan meg kell érkeznie a Durmstranghoz. Ez rajtad múlik, úgyhogy ne okozz csalódást!

Piton nagyot nyelt.

- Amikor én voltam a hajón, szándékátok védte... – kezdte, de Voldemort közbevágott.

- Talán azt gondolod, hogy én ezt nem tudom? – sziszegett. – Elég, ha a hajó téged felismer, el fog vinni oda, ahová akarod, de most már elég!

Sarkon fordult, és majdhogynem úszott a levegőben, ahogy visszaindult a Roxfort másához. Piton szoborrá dermedve állt, még az agyát is teljesen fagyottnak érezte a szorongástól. Pár másodperc múlva aztán feleszmélt, és szinte rohant a Nagyúr után. Nem hagyhatja egyedül Dariusszal!

Mire utolérte, már késő volt. Voldemort ott állt Keren Dangor előtt, a férfi állát csápszerű ujjaival magasba emelve nézett mélyen a szemébe. Piton úszott a jeges verejtékben, ahogy tehetetlenül figyelte őket. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy az okklumencia bájitala elég erős ahhoz, hogy Voldemortnak ellenálljon. Egy pillanattal később azonban Voldemort már el is engedte Dangort, és senkire sem nézve elhagyta a termet az egyik oldalajtón át.

Piton kihasználta az alkalmat, a karjánál fogva kivonszolta Dangort a teremből és berángatta a szemben lévő helyiségbe. Egy székre nyomta, és ő is mélyen a szemébe nézett, bár tudta, hogy a Nagyúr nagyságrendekkel jobb legilimens, mint ő. Mégis meg kellett győződnie arról, hogy az okklumencia védelem még fennáll Dangor elméjén. A férfi agyában azonban csak egészen különös, zavaros képeket látott, és Piton valamelyest megnyugodott.

Nem volt veszteni való ideje. Úti csomagjából előkapott egy kis üvegcsét, és örvénylő vörös tartalmát Dangor szájába adagolta. A férfi engedelmesen lenyelte. Piton ekkor újabb adag százfűlét adott neki a biztonság kedvéért, majd óvatosan kinyitotta a tanterem ajtaját, és a Nagyterem ajtajához léptek.

- A hajónál már várnak – hallotta a mellé érkező Dolohov hangját. – Ezt meg itt Malfoyra kell bíznod.

Piton nem kérdezett semmit, Dolohov valószínűleg mit sem tud Dangor további tervezett sorsáról. A kastélyból kiérve azonnal odalépett mellé Malfoy.

- Eszerint még él – állapította meg a szőke férfi feszülten, ahogy Dangort vizsgálta. – Be kell adnom neki valamit?

- Az attól függ, hova viszed és mennyi időre – felelte Piton.

- A hajóra viszem – nézett rá csodálkozva Malfoy. – Te fogod irányítani, nem?

Piton majdnem felnyögött a megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Akkor nem kell, hacsak nem lesz tengeribeteg – válaszolta, mire Malfoy erőltetetten felnevetett.

- Feltétlenül szólok majd.

- Nem hányhat, akkor kijön belőle az összes bájital, amit bele kellett öntenem – felelte Piton lassan, mintha gyengeelméjűnek magyarázna. – Szólj, ha rosszul van!

Malfoy elkomorodva bólintott, és arcára visszatért az ideges vibrálás.

- Gyerünk – mondta, és Dangort maga után húzva a hajó felé indult, Piton pedig a feszültségtől mereven követte őket. A járműhöz érve aztán egy másodpercre megtorpant, és csak nézte az eléje táruló látványt, mert a hajó cseppet sem hasonlított ahhoz, amit pár perccel korábban Voldemort társaságában látott. Ez itt akkora volt, mint egy nagyobb fajta mugli óceánjáró, és Pitont elöntötte a pánik a gondolatra, hányan lehetnek ezen a hatalmas járművön. Dumbledore-ék odavesznek, mielőtt akár felemelhetnék a pálcájukat.

Malfoy egyenletesen haladt a hajó felé, és Piton kénytelen volt követni. A fedélzetre érve Rookwood lépett hozzájuk.

- Ti velem jöttök – mondta Malfoynak, és Piton tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a szőke férfi Dangort magával húzva követi Rookwoodot a hajó hátsó része felé. Aztán egyenesen Voldemortra esett a tekintete, aki őt figyelte.

- Gyere, Perselus, ide mellém – intett neki, és Piton zsibbadtan indult felé. Bízott benne, hogy perceken belül újra Dangor mellett lehet majd.

- Akkor hát, indulás – susogta a Nagyúr mellette.

Pitonnak fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie, hogy a hajó elinduljon, de mivel Voldemort azt mondta neki, hogy a jármű el fogja vinni oda, ahova akarja, jobb híján a Durmstrangra koncentrált. Egy pillanattal később már a nyílt tengeren szelték a vizet, és Piton rájött, hogy a hajó egyfajta zsupszkulcs volt.

- Ez az, Perselus! Megy ez neked – mondta Voldemort, mintha egy kisdiák fejét simogatná. Pitont kilelte a hideg a hangjától, de elégedetten bólogatott.

- Muharulidze remek munkát végzett – állapította meg, és magában valóban elismeréssel adózott a Durmstrang fekete mágia tanárának. Az iskola ki tudja, milyen bűbájok által védett hajójából zsupszkulcsot csinálni elképzelhetetlennek tűnt volna számára.

- Jutalma nem marad el – erősítette meg Voldemort. – És a tiéd sem, ha sikerül a tervünk. Mire vágysz, Perselus? – nézett rá érdeklődő arccal. Piton nagyot nyelt. A Nagyúr akkor volt a legfélelmetesebb, amikor a kedves álarcát vette elő.

- Csak... csak hogy téged szolgáljalak, Nagyuram – mondta halkan.

- Hazug vagy – felelte nevetett fel hidegen Voldemort. – Én tudom, mire vágysz. Meg is kapod. A végén.

Piton egyenesen előre nézett a tengerre. Válaszolnia szerencsére nem kellett, mert Rookwood lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Malfoy küldött. Dangor úgy hány odalent, mint aki részeg.

- Nagyuram – mondta Piton aggódva, - beadok neki valamit tengeribetegség ellen. Ha kihányja az összes bájitalt, amit beadtam neki, nem biztos, hogy minden úgy megy majd, ahogy terveztük.

- Nem kellett volna azoknak a bájitaloknak mostanra már rég felszívódniuk? – kérdezte Voldemort a kezét nézegetve.

- Nem mindegyiknek – vágta rá Piton. – A röszkefőzet és a kákalag olaja ha kölcsönhatásba kerül...

- Jó, nem érdekel – vágott közbe Voldemort türelmetlenül. – Menj!

Piton legszívesebben rohant volna, olyan megkönnyebbülés töltötte el. Pedig tudta, megkönnyebbülni semmi oka nincsen. Mindössze újra Dangor közelébe engedték, és most már remélhetőleg ott is marad. Ez mégis valamelyest megnyugtatólag hatott rá. Hiszen az egész akcióban Dangor volt az egyetlen dolog, ami őhozzá kötődött, ami felett befolyása volt...

Keze szorosan markolta a pálcát. Rookwood egészen hátra, a hajó végében lévő lépcső felé vezette. Odalent Dangor valóban rettenetesen nézett ki, Malfoy pedig éppen ki tudja hányadszor tüntette el az előtte lévő lavórból a gyomra tartalmát, de Piton nem aggódott emiatt. A bájitala, amit még abban a sötét tanteremben Dangornak beadott, nem valódi hányást okozott, de még a legélesebb szemű varázslók sem fedezték volna fel a különbséget. Magában elismerően bólintott a kanadai varázslóiskola csínytevő diákjainak, akiknek tanára egyszer megmutatta neki az elkobzott készleteket.

Gondosan adagolt idegességgel hajolt az öklendező férfi fölé.

- Mióta hány? – kérdezte Malfoyt.

- Rögtön küldtem Rookwoodot, de rengeteg kijött belőle – felelte a szőke férfi feszülten.

Piton gyors pillantást vetett rá, és látta, hogy Malfoy arca szinte világít, annyira sápadt az idegességtől. Nem csoda, az ő vállát is nyomta a felelősség, hogy Keren Dangor a megfelelő pillanatban készen álljon arra, hogy kiűzzék belőle a lelkét. Előszedte a gondosan előkészített ellenanyagot, és két levegővétel között Dangor szájába öntötte. Az öklendezés szinte azonnal abbamaradt.

- Itt maradok, nehogy újra kezdje – mondta.

Némán ültek. Csak a hajó ősöreg eresztékei recsegtek, ahogy a tenger lassú ütemben dobálta a hátán. Dangor bávatagon meredt a fal egy pontjára. Piton nézte a sebhelyek szabdalta markáns arcát, éles szemmel felmérve minden négyzetcentimétert, hátha Darius vonásait fedezi fel benne, és hirtelen arra gondolt, hogyan lehet ennek az embernek két tőle ennyire különböző gyereke. Önkéntelenül hasonlóságot kezdett keresni Dangor és a lánya között, és egy villanásra abszurd megkönnyebbülést érzett, amiért nem talált egy szikrányit sem.

Rania arcát aztán gyorsan agya hátsó zugába száműzte, és arra koncentrált, vajon mi vár rájuk, amikor partra szállnak. Dumbledore nyilván készenlétben áll, de mikor akar közbelépni? Egy pillanatig nem reménykedett benne, hogy az öreg varázsló meg tudja állítani Voldemortot és a halálfalókat, pedig Dumbledore mindent arra tett fel, hogy Voldemort nem juthat Mardekár sírja közelébe. Piton viszont biztos volt benne, hogy a halálfalók eljutnak a sírig, ezért neki mindenképpen ki kell tartania Dangor mellett addig, amíg majd ott el nem pusztítják Mardekár Malazár visszaidézett lelkét - és bele nem halnak. A gondolat már semmilyen érzést nem keltett benne, tényszerűen elfogadta napokkal ezelőtt. A feladat most tehát az, hogy megfelelően lavírozzon Dangor védelme, a Voldemort iránti látszólagos és a Dumbledore iránti valódi hűsége között úgy, hogy Voldemort semmiképp ne foghasson gyanút.

A hajó ekkor egy hirtelen rántással megállt.

- Vigyük ki – állt fel Malfoy, és megfogta Dangor karját.

- Várj – húzott elő Piton két újabb fiolát a talárja zsebéből, és a százfűlé után a másik sárszerű tartalmát is Dangor szájába adagolta. Körülöttük égett gumiszag kezdett terjengeni.

- Mi ez az undormány? – fintorgott Malfoy.

Piton nem válaszolt. Dangort figyelte feszülten, akinek az arca görcsösen vonaglott, fekete szeme pedig egy másodpercre zöldesbarnába váltott, aztán lecsukódott, és az alak elernyedt. Pitonnak kihagyott a szívverése egy pillanatra, de még mielőtt a gondolatfoszlány testet öltött volna, Voldemort hangja szólalt meg a falakból.

- Türelmetlenül várunk titeket idefent – hallották éles tenorját, és már húzták is Dangort magukkal fel a fedélzetre.

Odafent majdnem ledöntötte őket a lábukról a szél. Már pirkadt, de az égen sötét felhők gyülekeztek, a levegő szinte szikrázott a feszültségtől. Piton a ködbe burkolódzó, erődítményszerű Durmstrang láttán szorosabban markolta Dangor karját. Életében egyszer járt itt, alig pár hónapja, Rania Dangor társaságában, és ez az alkalom nem szerepelt a kellemes emlékei között. Gyakorlatilag hajszálon múlt, hogy nem haltak meg mindketten. Most majd sikerülni fog, neki és a nő öccsének itt meghalni...

A karjánál fogva vonszolt Dangor ekkor rémülten felkiáltott, és összecsukló lábakkal, zihálva nézte a Durmstrangot.

- Mi lelte?! Mit bámul? – csapott le a közelben álló Avery.

Piton és Malfoy felrángatták Dangort, aki még mindig kiguvadt szemekkel meredt az épületre.

- Hallucinál, gondolom – morogta Malfoy. – Nincs ott semmi.

Piton gondolatai száguldottak. Malfoy és Avery eszerint nem látják az iskolát... Valószínűleg a többiek sem. Azt majd nyilván Muharulidze intézi el nekik. Ő viszont látja... hiszen mikor Raniával itt járt, a nő összehozta Jegorovnál, hogy ő is szabadon mozoghasson az iskolában... Ez talán biztosít majd neki némi lépéselőnyt szükség esetén... De Dangor hogyan láthatja az iskolát?! Hiszen ő még soha nem járt itt... Nem, biztosan tényleg csak hallucinál... Újra a sötét iskola felé nézett, ahonnan egyetlen fénysugár sem szűrődött ki. Hol vannak vajon Dumbledore-ék? Vajon sikerült elhelyeznie az összes védővarázslatot, amit tervezett? Mikor akar a Rend akcióba lendülni? Piton észrevette, hogy az aggodalomtól már-már zihálva lélegzik, és magán érezte Bellatrix Lestrange lekicsinylő pillantását. Végignézett a hajón, ami még mindig egy óceánjáró méreteivel vetekedett, de a fedélzeten alig néhány embert látott. Hányan lehetnek rajta tulajdonképpen...?

- Ott jön az a vak nő – szólalt meg hirtelen Malfoy, visszarántva őt gondolatai szorításából.

Valóban, a távolban Elzeria Metcalf, a Durmstrang gondnoka közeledett. Piton gyorsan megindult a hajóról levezető ponton felé, magával húzva az ellenkező Dangort.

- Nagyuram – borult Voldemort lábai elé a gondnoknő, és kezével Voldemort ujjai felé tapogatózott.

- Elzeria, hát újra találkozunk – nézett le rá a Nagyúr, és elhúzta a kezét. Feszült csend volt, csak Elzeria kapkodó lélegzetvétele hallatszott, és Piton eltűnődött, vajon igaz lehet-e, hogy a nő egykor a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeiben részesülhetett.

Elzeria Metcalf láthatóan nem vágyott rá, hogy felemelkedjen a földről. Voldemort elégelte meg előbb a helyzetet.

- Állj fel már végre! - sziszegte, és a vak gondnoknő meglepő fürgeséggel feltápászkodott. - Muharulidze hol van?

- Engem küldött eléd, Nagyuram – mondta Elzeria. - Még el kell intéznie Jegorovot.

- Hogyhogy csak most?! - csattant fel Voldemort. - Azt parancsoltam, hogy fogjátok el, nem?!

- Elment, de aztán visszajött - hebegte rémülten a nő. - Ki is kérdeztük, többször is. De Eduard azt hajtogatja, hogy nem lett volna szabad, hogy vissza tudjon térni észrevétlenül. Jegorov valahogy kijátszotta a Geratine securis bűbáját. Folyamatosan vallatja, már alig él az igazgató úr... Szerintem Eduard túlságosan gyanakvó - tette hozzá, majd az ajkába harapott, mint aki rögtön megbánta, hogy a véleményét merte hangoztatni.

Voldemort összeszűkült szemmel nézett az iskola felé, majd magához intette Bellatrixot, és súgott valamit a fülébe. Bellatrix egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Piton biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort gyanút fogott, és a rettegés mint valami óriáskígyó fonta körül, egyre szorosabban, hogy már alig kapott levegőt tőle. Dumbledore ugyan említette, hogy van egy elképzelése Muharulidze kiiktatására, de ezek szerint az ötlet csődöt mondott, sőt, Voldemort megsejtett valamit a fogadtatásból.

- Nagyon jól teszi, ha gyanakvó. Neked is például szolgálhatna! - mutatott a nőre Voldemort hosszú ujjával, és Elzeria rémülten kuporodott össze, mintha látná. - És most itt várakozzunk, amíg elvégzi a rá bízott feladatot, vagy esetleg te is képes vagy tenni értünk valamit?

- A kijáratokat lezártam, a professzor úr a belső ajtókat zárta le, varázsolni pedig már egyáltalán nem lehet az épületben, a szertárat kivéve. A kapuig el tudlak vezetni benneteket, és a pálcáitokról lenyomatot kell vennem a belépéshez.

Voldemort mereven nézett a nő világtalan szemébe. Piton agyán átfutott, hogy vajon vak szemeken keresztül is ugyanúgy működik-e a legilimencia.

- Gyerünk - indult el Voldemort hirtelen. A körülötte állók tétovázva néztek egymásra. Voldemort csak menet közben vetette hátra az utasításait. - Piton, Malfoy, ti Dangorral együtt velem jöttök. Dolohov, Lestrange, Nott, Greyback, ti is! A többiek akkor indulnak utánunk, amikor láthatóvá válik az iskola.

Dangor megvetette a lábát a földben, és guvadt szemekkel, rángatózó arccal meredt egyre csak az iskola felé. Piton futó megvetéssel gondolt Dariusra, aki ha nem lenne elkábítva, nyilván már most belehalt volna a félelembe. Ettől a saját rettegése hirtelen jóval kisebbnek tűnt. Malfoy szitkozódva vonszolta maga után a férfit a karjánál fogva, és Piton igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki ugyanezt teszi a másik oldalról, miközben egyre inkább próbált lemaradni Dangorral Voldemorttól. Minél messzebb akart tőle kerülni, mire felbukkannak Dumbledore-ék. A kábult férfi alatt ekkor összecsuklottak a lábai, és habzó szájjal rángatózva lógott segítői karján.

- Mi van már megint?! - mordult fel Malfoy halkan. Voldemort megállt és hátrafordult. Piton aggódva hajolt Dangor fölé, aki addigra már a földön feküdt, és azon fohászkodott, hogy ne legyen ennyi bájital már túl sok a férfinak. A hajón beadott, sárra hasonlító főzet kivételesen erősen hatott Dangorra.

- Nagyúr - nézett fel az odaérő Voldemortra Piton, mielőtt az megszólalt volna. - Kestler-diszklózisa van... Ez egy nagyon ritka mellékhatása lehet a kákalagolajnak - hadarta verejtékezve, - ami a...

- Nem érdekel, hozzátok! - vágott közbe Voldemort, aztán lehajolt melléjük. - Ugye nem akarod keresztezni a terveimet, Perselus? - kérdezte szelíden, épp csak hogy nem tette Piton vállára a kezét barátian.

- Nem, Nagyuram - préselte ki magából Piton, és érezte, hogy megremeg a hangja. - Jobban lesz, esküszöm! Csak egy egész kis időre lenne szükségem...

- Úgy gondoltad, hogy itt álldogáljunk körülötted, és vesztegessük az időnket, amíg helyrehozod a hibádat? - kérdezte Voldemort most már erősen fenyegető felhanggal.

- Nem, nem... - nyögte Piton verejtékezve. - Utánatok viszem nemsokára...

Voldemort felegyenesedett, és úgy nézett rájuk lefelé. Piton kapkodva keresgélni kezdett az üvegcséi között, hogy ne kelljen viszonoznia a kígyótekintetet, és közben feszülten koncentrált, hogy Voldemort engedje őket lemaradni. Teltek a másodpercek, és még mindig nem kapott választ, a szíve őrült sebességgel kalapált összevissza. Céltalanul, de serényen vizsgálni kezdte Dangort, akinek még mindig habzott a szája, de a rángatózás valamelyest enyhült. Voldemort végre megszólalt.

- Rendben van - mondta, és Piton majdnem összeroskadt a megkönnyebbüléstől. - Malfoy itt marad és segít neked. Tíz perc múlva jelentést kérek, ha addig nem érkeztek meg! Gyerünk - fordult meg, és a Durmstrang felé indult, csatlósaival a nyomában.

Piton követte a tekintetével a távolodó alakot, és azon vette észre magát, hogy a lélegzetét is visszafojtja. Dumbledore-nak most kell lecsapnia, hiszen ezt mondta... Voldemort nem juthat be az iskola épületébe, még azelőtt csapdába kell ejteni...

- Vigyük arrébb, ahhoz a sziklához - mondta Malfoynak, és Dangor hóna alá nyúlt, egyre csak Voldemortot figyelve, aki ekkor ért az iskola kapujához. Mi lesz már, meredt rájuk Piton, miközben Dangort a sziklatömb felé cipelték. A távolságot még mindig túl kevésnek érezte Voldemorttól. Elzeria előrenyújtott ujjával mutatta, a kapu mellett pontosan hová kell bedugni a varázspálcákat a belépéshez, és mikor Voldemort pálcája megérintette az iskola falát, mintha felrobbant volna körülöttük a levegő. Piton és társai ledöntött kuglibábukként hevertek a földön, Voldemort és a körülötte lévő emberei viszont eltűntek valami vakító fényesség mögött.

- Mi... - dadogta kábán a feltápászkodó Malfoy, de Piton ekkor már talpon volt. A hirtelen robbanás után egy pillanatig szinte vágni lehetett a csendet. Előremeredve próbált átlátni a vakító fényen, mellette elrohanó emberek igyekeztek Voldemort felé, de tőle néhány méterre mintha visszapattantak volna egy láthatatlan gumifalról.

- Csapda - nyögte mellette Monstro, és talán azt kereste fejét forgatva, hová bújhatna.

Malfoy dermedten állt mellettük, majd tétován elindult a láthatatlan fal felé. A levegő örvényleni kezdett körülöttük, és hirtelen mintha minden lelassult volna. A Voldemortot körülvevő vakító fény elhalványult, és Piton most már látta őket. A Nagyúr kivont pálcájából mintha füst lövellt volna ki, amely lassan-lassan felemésztette a vakító fényt, ami végül már éppen hogy csak pislákolt.

- Kár erőlködnöd, Tom. - Dumbledore mintha a földből nőtt volna ki. - Csapdába estél. Az aurorok már úton vannak.

Voldemort hátrált egy lépést.

- Gondoltam - szólalt meg éles hangján. - Gondoltam, hogy te próbálsz megállítani. Csakhogy elszámítottad magad - nevetett fel.

- Nem hinném - lépett közelebb Dumbledore, és előrenyújtotta a kezét. Érintése nyomán az addig puszta levegőnek látszó, köztük lévő űr mintha behorpadt volna. - Látod, én sem tudok rajta áthatolni. Se be, se ki.

- Azt te csak hiszed - vetette oda pökhendin Voldemort, és Piton, ha lehet, még nyugtalanabb lett a hangjától. Elvégre fogalmuk sincsen, mit csinál Bellatrix, Muharulidzéről nem is beszélve... Szerette volna figyelmeztetni Dumbledore-t, de nem tehetett semmit. A tudat szinte megőrjítette, pedig lélekben ezt várta. Az elejétől fogva készült rá, hogy eljön a perc, amikor tétlenül kell majd néznie, ahogy a Rend a vesztébe rohan. Körülnézett, de a többiek - persze az alélt Dangor kivételével - addigra óvatosan hátrébb húzódtak.

A Sötét Nagyúr ekkor hirtelen felé fordult, és Pitont még a harminc-negyven méternyi távolságból is kirázta a hideg.

- Perselus, hát mégsem voltál hű hozzám? - kérdezte. Piton minden szavát tisztán értette, pedig szinte suttogott.

Dumbledore is felé nézett, és arcán fájdalmas csalódottság vonaglott át, mintha Piton látványa fizikai fájdalmat okozott volna neki.

- Rossz helyen keresgélsz - fordult vissza gyorsan Voldemort felé. - Úgy látom, engem árult el - mondta komor fájdalommal. Jól számított, mert Voldemort hinni akart neki, ahogy ő előre megmondta.

- Ki más árult volna el? - kérdezte a Nagyúr.

- Ugyan már, Tom! Gondolkodj egy kicsit! - felelte dorgáló hangon Dumbledore, miután még egy döbbent pillantást vetett Pitonra. Voldemort szeme résnyire szűkült a sértésre, a bájitaltan tanárról pedig e pillanatban megfeledkezett. - Nyilván nem meglepő számodra, hogy tudomást szereztünk arról, hogy megpróbáltál a titokgazdától belépési engedélyt szerezni a Durmstrangba. Már egy ideje vártam, mikor bukkansz itt fel.

Voldemort arca eltorzult a haragtól.

- Az árulásért Dangor lánya is bűnhődni fog - sziszegte.

- A tisztelt Igazgató úr engedje csak el szépen a Sötét Nagyurat! - énekelte hirtelen Bellatrix Lestrange gúnyosan a kapuban.

- Nem tehetem, Bellatrix - felelte egyszerűen Dumbledore.

Ekkor Muharulidze lépett melléjük, karjánál fogva húzva a láthatóan teljesen magatehetetlenné vallatott Jegorovot. Bellatrix kérdő mosollyal pislogott Dumbledore-ra, aki keményen nézett vissza rájuk.

- Sajnálom - mondta, és Piton érezte, hogy ez a „sajnálom" a fogolynak szól, Jegorovnak...

Bellatrix és Voldemort szeme összevillant, majd a nő hirtelen mozdulatára Jegorov előrelendült és nekiesett a Voldemortot körülvevő láthatatlan falnak.

- Rotunda cognati! - üvöltötte Muharulidze előreszegezett pálcájából füstöt okádva a falra, és ugyanebben a pillanatban Voldemort pálcájából éles fénycsóva lövellt Jegorov felé. Piton döbbenten látta, hogy a szerencsétlen orosz egy pillanatra mintha ráolvadt volna a láthatatlan burokra, majd egy hatalmas dörrenés után eltűnt. Mindez egy másodperc alatt játszódott le, de Dumbledore-nak máris a kezében volt a pálcája. Villámsebességű átkai lehet, hogy képesek lettek volna a keményen védekező Voldemortot újra csapdába zárni, de egy szempillantás múlva Muharulidze is reagált. Dumbledore életét csak a körülötte hirtelen megjelenő kék pajzs védte meg. Voldemort kígyómosollyal lépett előre. Minden nehézség nélkül elért az igazgatóhoz.

- Szóval, ki is esett csapdába? - kérdezte duruzsolva.

Piton keze megfeszült a pálcáján, de ebben a pillanatban mintha száz torok kiáltott volna egyszerre. Számtalan irányból hangzottak fel varázsigék, és érkeztek átkok Voldemortra és a körülötte álló halálfalókra. Nott összeroskadt, de a többiek azonnal reagáltak, és egy pillanat múlva átkok tömegei cikáztak a falak mellett. A támadók között Piton rögtön észrevette Rémszem Mordont, aki ádáz arccal feszült neki Muharulidzének. A tanár olyan sebesen szórta az átkokat, hogy Mordon hátrálni kényszerült, aztán erősítés érkezett Remus Lupin és az egyik szőke Durmstrangos óriás személyében. Bellatrix tébolyult nevetéssel fogadta unokaöccsét, Sirius Blacket és Arthur Weasleyt, Voldemort pedig egyszerűen eltűnt.

Piton villámgyorsan taszító pajzsot vont az alélt Dangor köré. Óriási erőfeszítésébe került, hogy egy helyben maradjon, tétlenül, és úgy figyelje a pillanatok alatt kibontakozó harcot, mintha csak színházban volna. Úgy tűnt, a Főnix Rendje jelentős túlerőben van az iskola körül, de Piton tudta, hogy ez csak látszólagos - és valóban, e pillanatban már érezte is a bal karját... A fájdalomtól önkéntelenül felszisszent. Mögötte rohanó lábak zaja hallatszott, és látta, ahogy mellette elszáguldanak az eddig a hajóban várakozó halálfalók, élükön Lucius Malfoyjal, akinek ezüstszín haja szinte úszott utána a levegőben. A harcoló Rendtagoknak immár hirtelen jelentős túlerővel kellett szembenézniük. Piton zúgó fejjel emlékeztette magát, hogy éppen ezért van itt most - hogy egy helyben álljon akkor is, ha esetleg mind egy szálig lemészárolják a Főnix Rendjét. Akkor kezdődik az ő feladata.

Dumbledore az iskola falánál állt Dedalus Diggle és Kingsley Shackelbolt fedezékében, akik minden erejükkel védekeztek. Az igazgató két tenyerét a vén kövekre fektetve lehunyt szemmel állt, ajka némán mozgott, majd pár másodperc múlva mintha megingott volna a döbbenettől, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Piton egyszeriben biztos volt benne, hogy a druida bűbájoknak vége, és hirtelen megértette, hogy Jegorov testének érintésére miért olvadt semmivé a Voldemortot fogságba ejtő bűbáj... Dumbledore tehát végzetes hibát követett el: alábecsülte Muharulidzét. A fekete mágia tanár első pillantásra meg tudott különböztetni egy orosz hivatalnokot egy alakot váltott druidától. A druidák pedig nem fognak fizikailag beavatkozni, ezt tudta.

Dumbledore pálcájának intésére kavarogni kezdett a levegő, hirtelen számtalan örvénylő légtölcsér csapott le az égből, és rántotta magával a közelben lévő halálfalókat, akiknek felkiáltani sem volt idejük. A küzdelem azonban továbbra is egyenlőtlen volt, és Piton a földre került Rendtagok között felismerte Mordont és Hestia Jonest is. Muharulidzét láthatóan képtelenség volt legyűrni, a tanár vicsorba torzult arccal küldte tévedhetetlen átkait ellenfeleire, és most már Tonks is a földre roskadt... Lupin állati üvöltéssel rohant feléjük, de Lucius Malfoy útját állta, és Lupin verejtékezve küzdött azért a pár méterért, ami elválasztotta a földön fekvő Tonkstól, akinek az oldalán lassan terjedt egy vérfolt. Muharulidze látszólag cél nélkül suhintott hátrafelé, de egy pillanat múlva a falak tetejéről sziklák kezdtek záporozni a harcolók közé, az egyik csak pár centivel kerülte el Sirius Black fejét... Dumbledore pálcája nyomán ekkor megremegett a föld, és a halálfalók egy részét egyszerűen elnyelte az a tátongó hasadék, ami a lábuk alatt nyílt. Muharulidze az utolsó pillanatban félre tudott ugrani, de bármennyire is pontosan szórta ki a bűbájt az öreg varázsló, a füstöt okádó repedés nemcsak a halálfalókat fogadta tárt karokkal, hanem Aasborgot, a durmstrangos csapat vezérét is, Kingsley Shackelbolt pedig ott lógott a pokol tornácán fél kézzel kapaszkodva...

E pillanatban Piton őrült fájdalmat érzett a bal karjában, és tudta, hogy ez most egyenesen neki szól. Őt hívja most Voldemort. Elérkezett hát az idő, a perc, amiért ezt az egészet egyáltalán elvállalták Dariusszal. Remélte, hogy hamar túl lesznek rajta, és akkor talán Dumbledore-éknak lesz idejük visszavonulni. Értelmetlen lenne itt maradniuk, ha már őket elnyeli a Durmstrang, hiszen kiszabadítani úgysem tudják őket.

Voldemort hirtelen feltűnt a Durmstrang kapuja előtt, és ezzel egyidejűleg a kapu hangos robbanással vágódott ki, Dumbledore átka pedig már csak a Voldemortot körülölelő pajzsbűbájt érte el. Lucius Malfoy kihasználta Arthur Weasley pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, és átka pontosan a homloka közepén találta el a férfit, aki arccal előre a földre zuhant. Malfoy egy pillanattal később már a Sötét Nagyúr mellett állt, csakúgy, mint Bellatrix Lestrange, Féregfark, Rookwood és Avery. Piton talpra rántotta Dangort, és sikerült vele hoppanálnia, egyenesen Voldemort mellé.

- Befelé - kiáltotta Voldemort, és a kapu felé intett, miközben pálcájából vakító zöld villanást küldött a harcolók közé. Piton önkéntelenül utánanézett, és egy pillanatra kihagyott a szívverése, mert Dumbledore-t látta meginogni. Az öreg azonban egy jól irányzott tűzgolyóval válaszolt, amely viszont Bellatrix védekezésének köszönhetően hullott szikraesővé.

- Gyerünk! - üvöltötte Voldemort, aki minden erejével igyekezett a pajzsbűbájt fenntartani, mert Dumbledore egyre növekvő erővel próbálta áttörni.

- De mi lesz a... - kezdte Malfoy.

- Legalább lefoglalják Dumbledore-t, te ostoba! - sziszegte az arcába Voldemort. - De ha akarod, segíthetsz nekik! - Azzal egy újabb átok kíséretében eltűnt a kapu alatt. Csatlósai követték, utolsónak Piton maradt hátra. Tekintete találkozott Dumbledore-éval, és olyan kétségbeesést olvasott ki az igazgató szeméből, amilyet még sose látott. Az öreg valóban azt hitte, hogy meg tudja állítani Voldemortot, Piton tudta ezt. Egy röpke pillanatra megsajnálta az igazgatót, akinek most végig kell néznie, ahogy Darius és ő a vágóhídra mennek. Biztos volt benne, hogy saját magát hibáztatja. De ő, Piton senkit nem hibáztatott. Ő eleve erre készült, és valamiért hirtelen fontos volt számára, hogy ezt Dumbledore is tudja. Feje csak alig pár milliméternyit mozdult meg, de tudta, hogy az igazgató észrevette a bólintást. Aztán hátat fordított a harcolóknak, és Dangorral együtt elnyelte őket a Durmstrang.

Odabent mintha hirtelen párnát szorítottak volna a fülére, olyan halálos némaság fogadta. Mögötte a kapu újra a régi volt, és semmi sem utalt arra, hogy odakint élet-halál harc folyik. Piton húzta magával Dangort, és átvágott a bejárati csarnokon. Egy lelket sem látott, és igyekezett minél lassabban menni. Egy régi regényben olvasott közhely jutott eszébe: "Aki időt nyer, életet nyer". Ez esetben Dumbledore-éknak van szükségük minden másodpercre, hogy visszavonulhassanak.

- Eltévedtél, Perselus? - tűnt fel a szemközti boltív alatt Bellatrix Lestrange lekicsinylő arca. Piton szó nélkül arrafele vette az irányt. A szíve vadul dörömbölt, de tudta, hogy még életében nem volt akkora szüksége a hidegvérre, mint most. Bellatrix nyomában lefelé indult az iskola mélyébe. Rania elbeszéléseiből egészen pontosan tudta, hogy merrefelé található a fekete mágia szertár, és alatta Mardekár Malazár sírja. Az iskola tökéletesen kihaltnak látszott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ez Muharulidze valamelyik bűbájának köszönhető-e, vagy tényleg eltávolították a diákokat. A széles lépcsőkön lefelé Dangor egyre jobban ránehezedett, és az egyik fordulóban kis híján mindketten lezuhantak. Piton magában szitkozódott, és a fekvő helyzetbe fordított férfit maga előtt lebegtetve folytatta útját a mélybe.

Végre megérkeztek a legalsó szintre. Piton összecsikorduló fogak zaját hallotta, és rájött, hogy ő az, akitől a hang ered. Mélyeket lélegezve próbált ellazulni, de hiába. A menekülési vágya egyre erősödött, és egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy lélekszakadva rohanni kezd visszafelé, fel a friss levegőre, a szabadba...

- Perselus! - csattant a fülében hirtelen Voldemort hangja. - Hogy mered megváratni a Sötét Nagyurat?!

Piton megindult a hosszú folyosón. Még mindig nem döntötte el, bár hetek óta töprengett rajta, hogy mit tegyen, amikor elpusztul a Dariusba visszaidézett lélek, Mardekár Malazár lelke, és Voldemort rájön, hogy ő, Piton árulta el. Vajon gyávaság-e az azonnali öngyilkosságot választani, vagy épp ellenkezőleg, az egyetlen józan megoldás? E pillanatban az utóbbi felé hajlott.

A fekete mágia szertárba érve követte a halványan derengő fényt lefelé, a szertár alá vezető csigalépcsőn. Dangort itt már nem tudta fektetve lebegtetni, kénytelen volt szinte a hátán levinni az öntudatlanul tántorgó férfit. Odalent aztán kissé kifulladva hagyta a földre csúszni, de Voldemort az utolsó pillanatban megállította a testet.

- Óvatosan bánj a tisztelt ősöm leendő testével! - mondta szinte gyöngéden, és a sír mellett felállított hosszú asztalra lebegtette. Piton csak ekkor nézett körül, és rögtön megértette, miért érez hosszú percek óta jeges hideget és fojtó reménytelenséget. A Nagyúr körül két dementor lebegett. Piton megborzongott. Tudta, mi a feladatuk: Dangor lelkét kell elnyelniük, amikor kiszáll a testéből, hogy átadja a helyét Mardekár Malazárnak... Nyilván valami okból nem szippanthatják ki a lelket egyenesen Dangor testéből, annak varázslat útján kell távoznia. Pitont mindig elfogta az iszonyat, amikor arra gondolt, milyen borzalmas sorsot szánt Voldemort a saját hűséges emberének a habozás legkisebb jele nélkül.

Pillantása a terem közepén lévő repedezett, ősöreg sírkőre esett, és furcsa elfogódottságot érzett a láttára. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a saját házának alapítója, a mardekáros körökben végtelenül tisztelt Mardekár Malazár nyughelye még megtalálható egyáltalán, nemhogy egyszer ő maga is ott fog állni mellette - és valószínűleg találkozni is fog vele, remélhetőleg csak néhány pillanatra, gondolta a sírra meredve.

- Végre - szólalt meg újra a Nagyúr. Hangja magas és éles volt az izgalomtól. A kígyóorrlyukak kitágultak, mintha vért szimatolna, szeme vörösen izzott. - Barátaim, végre találkozhattok méltó ősömmel. Itt a sírja mellett állva érzem, hogy alig várja, hogy mellém álljon.

Piton önkéntelenül lenézett a sírra, és nem tudta eldönteni, vajon tényleg finoman remeg-e a kő, vagy csak a képzelete játszik vele.

- Ti most tanúi lehettek a dicső pillanatnak, amikor a világtörténelem két legnagyobb varázslója egyesíti erejét. E naptól kezdve senki és semmi nem állhat utunkba. A világ ezentúl már nem lesz olyan, amilyen eddig volt - folytatta Voldemort egyre jobban belemelegedve. Piton még soha nem látta ennyire izgatottnak. - Ti pedig abban a megtiszteltetésben részesültök, hogy segédkezhettek méltó ősöm visszatérésében. Tanúi lehettek ennek a páratlan eseménynek, amelyre még soha azelőtt nem volt példa. Féregfark! - nyújtotta ki a kezét a patkányarcú kis ember felé, aki buzgólkodva a kezébe adott egy pálcát. - Íme dicső ősöm fegyvere! - mutatta fel a fekete, repedezett varázspálcát. Piton összehúzott szemmel nézte. Képtelenség, hogy egy pálca ezer évig fennmaradjon... De ha mégis, ugyan hol akadhatott Voldemort a nyomára? Vagy lehetséges, hogy ez egy új pálca, ami Mardekár számára készült? Tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort hónapok óta minden energiáját arra fordítja, hogy a visszaidézéshez szükséges tárgyakat és varázslatokat összegyűjtse, és kirázta a hideg a gondolatra, hogy mennyire keveset tudott ezekről az előkészületekről.

Féregfark közben további tárgyakat húzott elő, és sorban kirakta őket a mellettük álló faragott asztalra. Az egyikben Piton felismerte azt a bizonyos könyvet, amit elsőként kaparintott meg a Nagyúr. Mardekár mécsesét ugyan sikerült a Főnix Rendje jóvoltából megszerezni még Voldemort előtt, de azt biztosra vette, hogy egy másik tárgy az asztalon tökéletesen el fogja látni ugyanazt a feladatot. Társaira nézett, akik feszülten figyelték az előkészületeket. Bellatrix arcán szinte fanatikus imádat ült, ahogy urának minden mozdulatát követte a szemével.

Voldemort intésére a málladozó, ősöreg könyv kinyílt, és ebben a pillanatban a helyiségben világító halvány fényforrások nagyot lobbantak, mintha villámlott volna a szobában. Avery és Rookwood olyan mereven álltak, mint a kőszobrok, de Malfoy önkéntelenül is összerázkódott a villanásra. Féregfark odalépett a könyvhöz, magasra tartott pálcájából halvány fátyolként hullott alá a finom szikraeső, és borította be őt a könyvvel együtt, miközben hangosan kántálni kezdett valami Piton számára ismeretlen nyelven. Voldemort eközben a sírra helyezte a kirakott tárgyakat, amik nagy részéről a félhomályban Piton nem is tudta megállapítani, hogy micsodák. Talán ősi amulettek, szobrok is voltak köztük, nem volt benne biztos, de mintha az egyik finoman mozgott is volna. Voldemort utoljára a megfeketedett varázspálcát helyezte a sírra, Mardekár pálcáját, a levegő pedig mintha vibrált volna a sír körül.

Féregfark ekkor elhallgatott, és elővarázsolt valamit, amitől még a halálfalók is hirtelen hátrahőköltek: egy ember összeaszalódott testét. Piton nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Próbálta eldönteni, hogy vajon mennyi idős lehet, és remélte, hogy több száz éves. Voldemort közben a sírra helyezte a testet, Féregfark pedig folytatta a kántálást, és láthatóan kezdett tőle transzba esni. Voldemort intett a halálfalóknak, és azok némi tétovázással közelebb léptek.

- A karotokat - mondta Voldemort halkan, és Bellatrix azonnal nyújtotta is felé balját. Egy suhintás a pálcával, és Bellatrix rezzenéstelen arccal nézte, ahogy a vére az aszott testre hull.

- Te is - szisszent Voldemort Rookwoodra, aki pillanatnyi tétovázás után követte Bellatrix példáját, majd ugyanígy járt Avery és Malfoy is. Piton tudta, hogy nincs választása. Zsigerei tekeregve tiltakoztak az ellen, hogy a vérét adja ehhez a hátborzongató művelethez, aminek ki tudja, milyen következményei lesznek, de rájött, hogy végtére is mindegy. Mardekár Malazár nem fog visszatérni, ő pedig hamarosan halott lesz. Előrelépve nyújtotta a karját, de a Sötét Nagyúr megállította.

- Te nem! Csak hibátlan vért kaphat a dicső Mardekár, és a tiéd, Piton, ugye már kissé hibás - mondta egy villanásnyi kegyetlen mosollyal, majd visszafordult a sírhoz, Piton pedig magában döbbenten felnevetett a helyzet abszurditásán. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy éppen a Nagyúrtól kapott átok fogja egyszer valamitől megóvni.

Voldemort a kőhöz érintette a pálcáját, szájából rekedt sziszegés tört elő, a síron lévő aszott test pedig rázkódni kezdett. A terem levegője egyre súlyosabb lett, és Pitonnak kezdett felfordulni a gyomra az idegességtől. Éppen ideje lesz, hogy befejezze dicső munkásságát, mielőtt idegösszeomlást kap egy kis fekete mágiától, gondolta blazírtan. Nyugtató főzetre szorult volna ő is az akció előtt, kár, hogy beadagolta Dangornak az egészet. És még ő gúnyolódott Raniával, amiért rosszak az idegei... Egy másodpercre megengedte magának, hogy a beszivárgott gondolatnál elidőzzön egy kicsit. Elvégre most már igazán közel a halál... Könnyebb lesz megtennie, ha őrá gondol... Ez az igazság, bármekkora gyengeség is legyen tőle... Úgysem fogja megtudni soha...

- Malfoy! - szólalt meg halkan Voldemort, és Piton megszédült, ahogy visszatért a jelenbe. Voldemort a sír mellett fekvő Dangor felé intett, és a szőke varázsló imbolygó léptekkel a férfi teste mellé állt. Féregfark egyre gyorsabban kántált, szájából habos nyál tört elő, de nem vette észre, már nem volt egészen magánál. Malfoy szaggatottan vette a levegőt, ahogy Dangorra szegezte a pálcáját, de a keze nem remegett, amint várakozásteljesen nézte mesterét.

- Tudod, mi forog kockán - suttogta Voldemort, de mindnyájan hallották. Malfoy némán bólintott. - Akkor kell elhagynia a testét, amikor ősöm lelke már köztünk jár - mondta Voldemort, és Malfoy újra csak bólintott. A két dementor a szőke férfi két oldalán helyezkedett el, Malfoy pedig egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Piton egy csöppet sem irigyelte a helyzetét, az ő ereiben is mintha jeges víz folydogált volna, ahogy a dementorok egyre éhesebben kapkodták a levegőt.

Voldemort ekkor a sír felé fordult, és rekedten sziszegni kezdett. Piton mindig is hátborzongatónak találta, amikor a Nagyúr párszaszóul beszélt, de most úgy érezte, a fertelmes kígyó egyenesen az agyában sziszeg. Voldemort a sírra mutatott a pálcával, és tovább sziszegett. A rajta lévő aszott test most már láthatóan rázkódott. A ráfolyatott vér sisteregni kezdett, a terem eddig is fojtogató levegője most már szinte kibírhatatlan volt, de Voldemort láthatóan észre sem vette. A sírkő füstölögni kezdett, mintha sav égetné, és ebben a pillanatban vérfagyasztó roppanással kettétört. Voldemort egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a sziszegést, ahogy a sírkő darabjait pálcájával felemelte, és odébb lebegtette. A síron lévő tárgyak mind belecsúsztak a mélységbe, de Piton nem hallotta őket leérkezni.

Féregfark ekkor abbahagyta a kántálást, elvágódott és nem mozdult többet. A halálfalók rettegve néztek Voldemortra, de ő oda se pillantott. Ehelyett a sír széléhez lépett és lenézett. Amit odalent talált, az szinte mámoros örömöt csalt a kígyóarcra. Pálcájával a mélységbe mutatott és újra sziszegni kezdett, mire rövid idő múlva a sír peremén megjelent egy test. Malfoy felkiáltott döbbenetében - vagy talán ijedtében - , és nem sok híja volt, hogy Piton is így tegyen, mert a sírból egy tökéletesen ép külsejű emberalak emelkedett ki. Voldemort lassan körbejárta, szinte gyönyörködött a látványban. A sírból kiemelt test egy rendkívül jóképű, fekete hajú férfié volt, hibátlan állapotú, régi ruhákban. A Nagyúr arcán soha nem látott kifejezés ült, és időbe telt, mire Piton rájött, hogy ez a büszkeség. Voldemortot sokszor látta már elégedettnek, kárörvendőnek, sőt még vidámnak is, de büszkének még soha. Most viszont az volt, sőt, önelégült, és nem volt nehéz kitalálni, miért. Piton hallotta, hogy a Nagyúr egykor nagyon szép férfi volt, és most bizonyára saját vonásaira talált ezer évvel korábban élt őse arcában.

Aztán a Nagyúr megcsóválta a fejét. Arca egy pillanat alatt visszanyerte hideg, mohó kifejezését.

- Sajnálom, de rád nincs szükségem - mondta ridegen, és felemelte a pálcáját. - Provecto! - kiáltotta.

A sírbéli férfi arcán finom ráncok jelentek meg, aztán a ráncok egyre mélyültek, vonásai lassan megereszkedtek. Haja fokozatosan kifehéredett, teste töpörödni kezdett, kezei göcsörtössé váltak, a hús lassan mintha rászívódott volna a csontokra, és hamarosan már szinte a puszta bőr takarta el a csontokat. A jóképű arc helyén már egy halálfej volt, hófehér haja hamarosan elvált a koponyájától, a test pedig tovább töpörödött, míg egyszer csak mintha összeomlott volna a váz, és Mardekár Malazár teste helyén már csak néhány lapátnyi por maradt.

A halálfalók döbbenten néztek össze, de Piton hirtelen megértette. Hisz Voldemort kifejezetten meg is mondta, hogy azért van szüksége Keren Dangor testére, mint befogadóra, hogy a visszaidézett lélek irányítható legyen. Ha Mardekár igazi testét használná, akkor szinte már feltámasztaná a halottat, még ha árnyéka is lenne a valódi élőnek. Egy feltámasztott Mardekár Malazár akár veszélyes vetélytársa is lehet Voldemortnak, és ő nem vállalhatta ezt a kockázatot.

A Sötét Nagyúr ekkor egy kis fiolát vett elő, amely élénkvörös folyadékkal volt tele. Piton érezte, hogy közel a végkifejlet, és közelebb húzódott Keren Dangor testéhez. Malfoy Voldemort intésére a testre szegezte pálcáját, behunyta a szemét és suttogni kezdett, de Piton nem tudta kivenni, pontosan milyen varázslatokat használ. Az asztalon fekvő test rázkódni kezdett, és a következő pillanatban Dangor torkán borzalmas üvöltés tört elő. Szeme felpattant és kiguvadva meredt felfelé. Pitont hirtelen elfogta a szánakozás a szerencsétlen Darius iránt, aki ifjonti hévvel és griffendéles bátorsággal belevetette magát ebbe a kalandba. Talán ha tudja, min kell majd keresztülmennie, nem vállalta volna ezt az áldozatot.

Voldemort küldött egy villanást a még mindig a földön fekvő Féregfarkra, aki erre felpattant, mintha rugó hajtaná. Újra a málladozó könyv fölé hajolt, és kérdőn nézett urára.

- A legutolsót, te ostoba! - csattant a válasz, és Féregfark sietve megkereste a vonatkozó részt, a monoton kántálás pedig újra betöltötte a termet.

Voldemort kihúzta a fiola dugóját, és tartalmát ismeretlen varázsszavak kíséretében a sírba öntötte. A levegőt újra betöltötte a vér szaga, és Piton rájött, hogy a fiola Keren Dangor vérét rejtette. Ez a varázslatokkal már bőven megtűzdelt vér fogja mutatni az utat a léleknek az új testéhez. Most majd kiderül, működik-e a kis Darius teóriája, hogy a lélek oda fog találni hozzá akkor is, ha csak felerészt folyik benne az apja vére.

Bellatrix hangosan zihált az izgalomtól, Piton pedig szinte fulladozott a torkát szorító érzésektől. Kezével észrevétlenül a zsebébe nyúlt, ujjai összezárultak egy apró kis golyó fölött. A golyót elég lesz egy mozdulattal összeroppantani, és a benne lévő halálos méreg az ujjain keresztül is egy másodperc alatt megöli. Igyekezett lassan, mélyen lélegezni, és erőt gyűjteni, hogy pont a megfelelő pillanatban tegye meg, amit meg kell tennie. Ha túl korán találna holtan összeesni, Voldemort nem fogja befejezni a varázslatot, és Mardekár lelke továbbra is a rendelkezésére áll. De ha túl sokáig tétovázna, akkor Voldemort, miután megértette, mi történt, azonnal megbénítaná - hogy majd ő maga ölhesse meg.

Voldemort ekkor újra rekedt sziszegésbe fogott. A teremben lévő fény reszketni kezdett, egyre inkább sötétbe borítva a benne állókat, és Pitonnak az a nyomasztó érzése támadt, hogy egyre többen és többen állnak mellette. Némely pillanatban rekedt nyögéseket, sóhajokat is hallott egyik vagy másik irányból, és azon fohászkodott, hogy ne tébolyodjon meg az utolsó másodpercekben. Malfoy verejtékezve, halálsápadtan folytatta varázslatait Keren Dangor körül, aki most már folyamatosan üvöltött, mintha halálos kín gyötörné. Pitonnak fogalma sem volt, ez vajon a dolgok rendes menetébe tartozik-e, az ő kezéből már régen kicsúsztak a gyeplők.

A hátborzongató sziszegés, ami Voldemortból tört elő, egyre erősödött, és a sírból, olyan hangok kíséretében, mintha valami mocsárbéli fenevad szülne utódokat, lassan egy kicsi, sárga fénygömb emelkedett ki. Bellatrix hosszan, rekedten nyögött fel, mintha földöntúli gyönyörben lett volna része, ahogy a gömböt nézte, és Féregfark is sípolva lihegett az izgalomtól. A többiek viszont inkább úgy festettek, mint akik legszívesebben világgá futnának a látványtól. Voldemort diadalmasan ragyogó arccal nézte a gömböt. Sziszegése most csak suttogás volt, és Piton szorosan megfogta a zsebében őrzött, kincset érő méreggolyót. Aztán Malfoy felé nézett, és rögtön látta rajta, hogy a dolgok nem úgy mennek, ahogy a férfi számított rá. Darius Dangor lelke valószínűleg erősebben kapaszkodott a testébe, mint ahogy azt az apjától várta volna. A szőke férfi arcán egyre felismerhetőbbé vált a pánik, ahogy folytatta a varázslatokat, de Dangor egyre csak üvöltött. Piton Voldemortra nézett, aki még mindig sziszegett, de arcán valamiféle zavar kezdett szétáradni. A kicsiny fénygömb, Mardekár Malazár lelke egyre csak az ő arca előtt lebegett, ahelyett, hogy azonnal Dangor felé száguldott volna. Piton kezdett megrémülni. Ha Keren Dangor vére nem vezeti el a lelket Darius testéhez, akkor minden erőfeszítésük hiábavaló volt, mert nem tudják elpusztítani a lelket.

- Trovi sango! - mondta Voldemort, és Keren Dangor teste felé lépett. A lélek követte, de továbbra sem mozdult el a test felé. - Gyerünk, mi lesz már?! - kiáltott rá türelmetlenül a Nagyúr, és ez már egyértelműen jelezte, hogy valami egészen másra számított. Még közelebb lépett Dangorhoz, mintha erőszakkal akarná odavonszolni a lelket a számára láthatóan nem kívánatos gazdához. Hogy a test sem kívánta ezt a lelket befogadni, az is nyilvánvaló volt Dangor görcsös küzdelméből, Malfoy halálra vált arcából és Voldemort vicsorgásba torzult szájából. A teremben jéghideg volt a levegő, Piton érezte, hogy reszket, ahogy a két dementor hörögve szívta be a kétségbeesés és a félelem illatát, és ahogy Voldemort eltorzult arccal, újból sziszegni kezdve még közelebb lépett a hánykolódó testhez, Piton egy másodperccel korábban megérezte, mi fog történni, mielőtt Voldemort észrevette volna, hogy kapitális hibát követett el. A két megerősödött dementor nem tudott tovább ellenállni az orruk előtt lebegő, védtelen kis léleknek. Egy tizedmásodperc alatt előtte termettek, és egyetlen rémületes hörgéssel később Mardekár Malazár lelke megszűnt létezni.

A teremben egy pillanatra mintha megállt volna az idő, aztán Voldemort üvölteni kezdett. Hangja utolsó porcikájukig átjárta a teremben tartózkodókat. Féregfark és Rookwood összeestek, Bellatrix felsikított, Piton pedig, ujjai között menedékével, a halálos méreggel, őrült iramban gondolkodott azon, hogy most mit tegyen. Dangor teste - és benne a lelke - ugyanis a tervekkel ellentétben épen és sértetlenül itt volt, és ő valami számára érthetetlen oknál fogva képtelen volt arra, hogy a halálba menekülve egyszerűen sorsára hagyja. Szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy újabb és újabb ingerületeket küldött az ujjainak, hogy roppantsák már össze a golyót, de azok, ki tudja, miért, nem engedelmeskedtek neki. Másik kezével megmarkolta a pálcáját, és Dangor felé mozdult, készen arra, hogy végleg megszabadítsa a várható kínhaláltól, de Voldemort megelőzte.

- Majd én! - kiáltotta, és Piton érezte, hogy a karja bénultan hanyatlik le. - Mutasd magad, te átkozott! - vicsorogta, Piton pedig tudta, hogy ezúttal ő követett el hibát. A Nagyúr nem megátkozni akarja Dangort, hanem meg akarja tudni, miért nem működtek a varázslatai, hogy Mardekár lelke miért nem találta meg a neki szánt gazdát, mikor a vérrel világosan megmutatta neki az utat.

Tudta, hogy így már nem tehet Dariusért semmit. A férfi most szinte földöntúli nyugalommal feküdt, talán már nem is élt - Piton nagyon remélte, hogy így van. Ujjaival újra kitapintotta az apró golyót talárja zsebében, de a következő pillanatban Voldemort pálcájából kékes villanás találta el a testet, és Piton úgy érezte, megnyílik a lába alatt a föld, és ő a kénköves poklok fenekére csúszik, mert az asztalon nem Darius Dangor feküdt, hanem Rania, láthatóan olyan élettelenül, akár egy széttaposott pillangó.

19


End file.
